Another Round
by maroonflower
Summary: The master plan is flawed! Eddie learns to deal with his mom moving on and Nick is where exactly? Ray tries to cozy up to Hannah's mom and Phil doesn't know what to do. Please let me know if you feel the rating should be changed.
1. Round One

Janet made it home from Hannah and Ray's engagement party and crashed on the couch. She stared blankly at the television as if it had been actually turned on. Eddie's words still run through her head constantly. As they repeated over and over so did her headache. _That you would have sex with another man instead of asking me what goes on; find somewhere to rot; the captain of the football team is rejecting you; get out of my room._ The more she thought about it the more of his words came back. _I'm kind of busy mind if I call you back, an unexpected visitor, Nicks agent. _Then his voice when he wouldn't answer his phone after lunch and on into the night. _It's Eddie leave a message_. The same message she got when he stood her up for the Rowen BBQ. Her head fell silent once she remembered the note she put in with his cookies this time there were no words to ache over, he had said none. She knew it meant he either didn't feel the same way or that he had been so wrapped up in Rory he didn't get it. Either way her fate was already sealed.

She sat up and pulled the bracelet Eddie had given her off momentarily looking at the engraved charm remembering the embarrassment of giving him a wolf before she laid it down and then striped her bed to wash the covers. She had slept the last two nights on the couch but tonight she would sleep in the bed she made.

She woke early in the morning and dressed to go to the hospital. She grabbed the bracelet on the way out. She figured she could get to the hospital and give it to Eddie before anyone else arrived. She was prepared for it to be ugly but she had always held her head high and pushed through, this time was no different. She was brave for the most part even with her insecurities she usually faced them head on. It hurt like hell but she knew Eddie was lashing out when he said what he did and since she slept with another man she had to be woman enough to take it. If he was ever going to forgive her she didn't want pity playing a role in it.

She stood outside of Eddie's door for what seemed like years peering in through the crack. She was to late he was talking to someone and she would have to face whom ever it was. She took a deep breath and with the bracelet safely tucked inside the palm of her hand she walked in. Nick, Owen and Ickey were there and so was Rory. They guy's immediately started talking to Janet about Eddie being such a bad patient but Rory sat quite by Eddie's bed side. "Do you think I can have a minute" she asked and the guy's were more than happy to oblige as they started for the door noticing Janet's eye's were starting to water "Let them stay anything we have to say they can hear" Eddie said being vindictive but mostly trying to avoid the conversation, sure he felt horrible for what he said to her but he was mad as hell and he knew she wouldn't say anything in front of the guy's "Yeah, well I need to get to work " Owen said. Nick and Ickey just sort of mumbled something about dropping off some of Eddie's things and Rory had planted her self firmly. "Rory, I'd love to buy you breakfast" Nick offered trying to get her out of the room. She went but only because she didn't want it to be obvious why she stayed."You were right" Janet said to Rory as she passed by

"This couldn't wait untill I was out of the hospital" Eddie said to Janet as soon as everyone left. "I'll only be a minute, then you'll never have to see me again, I'll even go work at the Johnson Inn if you want" Janet replied chocking back tears but stood amazingly solid "I'm not really in the mood for any more of your confessions" Eddie replied refusing to look at her "I know" she replied "Then why are you still here" Eddie asked irritated "We need to fight about it" Janet said and Eddie showed plenty of disgust on his face when he looked at her "I think letting Russo bed you say's enough" Eddie stated sharply but in his normal tone constatly looking back down "Would you just let me explian" she asked irritated "There's no excuse for sleeping around" Eddie said in the harshest voice he could muster but after a day to process it all he had a hard time purposely yelling at her.

This time Janet refused to beg for his attention, she may have slept with another man but she didn't consider her self that kind of woman. "Look who's talking, how many women have you been with 50, 100, 150 stop me when I get close" Janet said entirely pissed off "Yeah well I wasn't in a relationship when I was banging them was I" Eddie said defending his self "That's it be crude, it really suites you ya know" Janet informed him. "You can lay there and pretend like you've never cheated on anyone but I think we both know that's a lie" Janet added being a little self rightous "I never cheated on you, I could have over and over again but I didn't, I didn't want to" Eddie insisted "Maybe not" Janet said calming her voice and lowering her head "but you sure as hell didn't do Nick any favor by sleeping with Hannah and I'm pretty sure you didn't blow me off to talk to Rory just because you worried about my feelings"

"Hannah" Eddie could bearely speak and tried to get out of the bed to reach Janet. At that moment all could think about was how Janet would feel knowing he had a drunken one nighter with her best friend ten years ago and never bothered to mention it. Suddenly gripped with the pain of his beating he leaned back onto the bed remembering where they currently stood in thier relationship.

"Did she tell you so you would have something to fight back with" Eddie asked  
"No, I've known for years"

_She's not seriously going to give her bracelet back._

To distract herself from the rush of tears she walked over to the side of his bed and opened her hand to reveal the bracelet. She never took her eyes off of it. Eddie looked up at her when he saw she was holding out the bracelet. His face was swollen his head, lip and eye cut but the tears evident. She couldn't face him and retain her composure long enough to navigate the hospital hallways and make it outside before she broke down so when his hand gently brushed against her's picking up the bracelet and the wave of nausea hit she closed her eyes and said "Just so you know the only thing I regret about us is that I didn't bow out gracefully" she said and turned to leave. "Well that makes one of us that doesn't regret... never mind" he couldn't put it into words

"Eddie, I know what I did was horrible, beyond forgiveness and I know you only said what you did because you were hurt, because I hurt you. I pushed you off of the same damn building I was so desperatly trying to hold onto to, when you're world ends like that you do things say things, stupid things before you can process what's really going on, I guess the difference is you can take back what you said if you wanted to, but I can't change what I did and I'll have to live with that, knowing I destroyed the best thing that's ever happened to me"

When she opened the door Eddie spoke "What was Rory right about" Her heart sank the only thing worse than telling her to rot was asking about Rory. One more deep breath and a small pep talk she turned to face him. It was no use the tears were not willing to allow her any dignity as she began to cry she answered him. What felt like the last thing she would ever say to him was going to be about another woman "She came by the bar after seeing you and told me you looked sad, she was right I don't make you not sad anymore. Eddie, we have to make our selves happy and if that's knowing you can have any woman you want and forever remain the Captain of the football team so be it. I can't make you fall in love with me if you don't want to" were her last words before she walked out

She was nearly to the outside entrance when she passed Nick, Ickey and Rory. They tried to stop and comfort her but she put her hands up and walked around them. They made it to Eddie's room only to be stopped by a nurse telling them "Mr. Latekka has requested that no visitors be allowed, he's asked for a sedative so try back again tomorrow"

Later that day when the sedative wore off Eddie woke with the bracelet still gripped in his hand. He tuned the charm over to look at it. There were a few scratches on it now but J.E.M. was still there. He swallowed hard and laid the bracelet on the bed and decided to check his cell phone for messages in an effort to distract the tears.

The first one was shortly after lunch that day. A simple _call me_. Along with the second and third. The fourth one was around six that evening. _Just wanted to make sure you found my note, dinner's not going to be good warmed up. _At around Eight she called the final time. _Eddie, please just let me know what goes on with you. I know Rory's back and I'm starting to worry about us._ Shortly after that last message Janet decided to go see him even though he obviously didn't want to be found. A trip she wished she had never made. Then one more call the next morning asking him to call so they could talk.

Eddie kept thinking to his self she never said anything about Dinner. _Smooth move Latekka nothing says I'm about to lay another woman like not answering your phone. When the hell did she get enough courage to have a one nighter; not that it would take much it was the little bastard chicken. _

Eddie quickly realized the quite was going to drive him insane so he called Nick "Hey, you up to visitors now" Nick asked noting his was after 8:00 "No, not really" Eddie asked. "O-kay did you want something" Nick asked "I just wanted to see how things were going at the shop" Eddie asked "Where's Janet I figured she would be standing guard" Nick chuckled "I don't need a baby sitter" Eddie was being short and slightly rude "Meds wearing off I see" Nick commented but was understanding "Did you fill out the shipping form correctly this time" Eddie asked demanding "Calm down, I called and had someone explain it to me" Nick replied "Good, I'll talk to you later" Eddie hung up the phone.

--

Nick could tell something was up and thought maybe it had something to do with why Janet was so upset at the hospital. He stopped by Sully's to get him a burger in hopes of cheering him up.

"Hey, Janet have you talked to our boy tonight" Nick asked  
"No, is he okay" Nick could see the worry on her face  
"I can't tell, he called earlier for no good reason then just hung up, so I thought I might take him a burger, try to cheer him up"

Janet fixed it personally and made it just the way she knew Eddie liked it, Pepper Jack cheese melted against crisp bacon. Lettuce on top, tomato on bottom between a perfectly toasted bun.

--

"Hey, I went by Sully's and picked you up a burger, I figured the food around here couldn't be all that great, I had Janet make it" Nick noticed Eddie was a little out of it "I'll just put it over here until you wake up some more" Nick said to Eddie only to realize he wasn't sleepy . He had been crying. "Are you okay, your starting to freak me out..I mean you and Janet crying did the doctors say something" Nick asked worried "If you don't mind I just want to be alone" Eddie said laying his head over. "okay, we'll talk later" Nick said concerned he had heard enough bad news about his Dad the last thing he wanted was to lose Eddie too.

--

Eddie was starving and he knew inside that white box would be the perfect burger so he dug in but one bite was enough and as he chewed that bite he laid the burger back down and pushed it away, it was Janet and he couldn't bare to think about all the good times.


	2. Round 2

The next morning Eddie couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.

_She never said anything about dinner. I would have come straight over after work if I had known, she knows that._

The heavy dose of meds had not only caused Eddie's less than compassionate confession and extremely hurtful words it also caused a lap in his memory of some facts, such as the note Janet mentioned in her message.

Eddie loved when Janet cooked for him; she was the only woman who ever cared enough to see that he ate let alone ate well.

_Who told her about Rory and why couldn't she have kicked my ass right there on the porch instead of…._

He knew the second he looked up and saw Rory there was going to be a rush of emotion in him and knew it was going to cause problems with Janet but he wanted Janet to fight for him with him, yell, scream, curse, throw something, make him want to do the right thing, anything but give up. No one ever had enough invested in Eddie to do that, but he never really gave them a reason to.

_She didn't even put up a fight. Come on a year and she didn't know how I really felt. I've never been in a relationship that long, even with Rory. _

_I can't believe I thought she cared when she obviously didn't if she could hop in the sack with Russo and use a stupid kiss as an excuse. Maybe she's been looking for a way out all this time and I finally gave it to her._

Almost sulking like a young child who had been treated unfairly he continued to fiddle with Janet's charm rolling it around between his thumb and fore finger reading the initials over and over again. Only one letter different than his, the last of course. He liked the thought and briefly managed a small upwards turn in the corners of his mouth.

"Just when you think your life is finally worth living, Latekka you get cheated on with Rooster Russo, what a way to go down." Eddie said aloud to him self just as he let out a big sigh and laid his head back on the pillow.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Mr. Latekka, Mr. Latekka you need to wake up the Doctor will be in here to talk to you about being discharged when he's done with his morning rounds" the nurse said to him. She took his temp, checked his pulse and blood pressure then shuffled out of the room.

_They run out of hot nurses or what_ Eddie thought to himself as the short overly plump gray haired lady left the room. "Doctor will be here shortly" the nurse said to someone in the hall and Eddie looked to see who it was.

Rory walked right up to the bed and bent down to kiss Eddie on the cheek. He turned his head and stopped her. "Did you get some sleep" she asked pretending it didn't happen "Not so much" he answered as the Doctor walked in. He stood at the side of Eddie's bed looking at his chart and flipping the papers.

"You must be Mr. Latekka and you are presumably Mrs. Latekka" the doctor asked Rory but before she could answer Eddie did "No she's..." he blurted not knowing how he wanted to categorize her. "In that case if you don't mind waiting outside, I'll only be a few minutes" he replied. You could feel the tension building "Yeah, sure you want anything from the cafeteria" she asked "I'm good" Eddie answered giving clue that he wasn't up to seeing her.

The doctor pulled up a stool and straddled it by Eddie's bed. "I'm little leery about discharging you today but the nurses say you've been an exemplary patient so I'll give you time off for good behavior" then he chuckled a little "First things first, you have two broken ribs an assortment of fractures to the other ones, along with your hands, and the right leg nothing that want mend on it's own but you still need to be careful until they do, no more fighting" he warned

"It's not something I just do for fun, not usually anyway" Eddie laughed but the doctor had a dry since of humor

"Let's hope not, now the stitches will be there another week or so, the bruises on your ribs probably 4 to 6. You have a concussion so I strongly urge you not to do anything strenuous and just rest you can probably go back to work light duty of course in a few weeks. Which leads me to my hesitation about discharge your kidneys took a pretty good beating, they acted more like shock absorbers which is why you still have a little blood in your urine, it should clear up but I want you to take this…. (he handed the Rx to Eddie)…there will be some side affects but it's extremely important that you take them" the tall lanky man explained

"We talking headaches or vomit" Eddie inquired  
"Both, along with loss of appetite, sweating, general feeling of being tired and of course the most common with this medication is the inability to maintain an erection or have one at all, but don't worry everything should return to normal when you stop taking the medication, any questions…..good ( he started signing things in the chart) the nurse will be in later to go over all the details " He quickly turned and exited the room as the guy's were coming in.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"hey, you busting out" Owen said walking into the room

"Yeah, did you bring my truck" Eddie asked

"You really shouldn't be driving yet" Nick answered handing Eddie his keys

"I just want to go home and get in my own bed" Eddie replied

"I figured you'd be laid up at Janet's letting her nurse you back to health, if you know what I mean" Ickey added

"Shut up" Eddie said avoiding the conversation about Janet

"Is everything okay" Nick asked

"Other than feeling like I got run over by a garbage truck, yeah ….why" Eddie noticed the look Nick and Ickey had plastered on their faces and wondered if Janet's infidelity made the 360 of Knight's Ridge already

"Nothing, just yesterday when .. Never mind" Nick didn't want to intrude

"Janet just seemed pretty upset when she left, yall alright ain't ya?" "I don't mean to get in your kitchen and all but if you two ain't cooking the rest of us stand about a good a chance as Phil going out for ice cream" Ickey added

"What are you talking about, goofus" Eddie asked

"It's just that you and Janet , it's the real deal and It's nice to think it's possible to find that person that's meant for just you" Ickey obviously had someone on his mind

"Damn man, I think you dropped something on the floor back there" Nick said. He never was into the feelings conversations

"I ain't missing nuttin" Ickey proclaimed and Owen laughed

"Are you sure because you sound like a girl" Nick said and the guy's laughed causing Eddie to curse them for the jar to his ribs.

The nurse brought Eddie's discharge papers and after he signed them she told him to wait for transport to arrive and they would wheel him out. The minute she walked out Eddie grabbed his clothes and dressed. Put his phone in his pocket gathered his papers and picked up his keys. It hurt like hell but he managed and was soon headed out the door to get in his truck. The guy's had no choice but to follow to ensure he was okay.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, how's he doing" Phil opened the door smiling

"He didn't come home" Nick asked

"What do you mean" Phil was worried

"They discharged him but he refused to let anyone drive him , then we lost him in the traffic

" Owen explained taking a seat on the couch soon joined by Ickey

"We should look for him" Nick stated

"Chill, Janet's probably giving him a sponge bath as we speak" Ickey smirked

"I don't think so, something's got him upset and I think it has more to do with Rory coming back than Big Cat " Nick suggested

"You don't think he cheated on Janet with Rory, do you" Owen asked

"Maybe" Nick suggested

"Nahh, he's into Janet, any fool can see he loves her" Ickey was certain

"Rory came by the night Matt jumped him….with spanollies and beer" Phil knew he shouldn't be telling Eddie's business "I don't think anything happened, they sat on the porch for a while then Eddie came in and said they kissed but that he stopped it. He was planning on spending the third night in a row at Janet's place after he went by the shop" he added

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hello" Janet said answering her phone in disbelief that anyone would be calling her from that number

"Hey, is Eddie with you" Phil asked

"No, no he's not" Janet replied

"He got discharged, well I guess you already know that anyway do you know where he was going ,he didn't come home and we're just a little worried" Phil was worried

"I'm sure he's fine, but let me know if he's okay when you do find him" Janet asked

"Hold on a second he just walked in" Phil said and Janet could hear the guy's in the background

"No Phil he doesn't….." Janet said into the phone but Phil had already handed it to Eddie and he had put it up to his ear. Eddie pointed towards upstairs as if he wanted to talk to Janet in private "I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna go to bed" Eddie announced to the group but she didn't hang up the phone she waited to see if he was going to. She could hear his groaning as he made his way up the stairs and sat down.

He got in his room and eased down on the bed. He over did it driving to the police station. "What did you want to know" Eddie asked into the phone. He thought about just hanging up but he missed her voice and that feeling won out.

"Phil called because they were worried" Janet told him nervously

"They don't know what happened, and I'm not going to tell them" Eddie said bluntly

"Whether you're doing it for me or not, thank you" Janet said to him

"Yeah well getting dumped for Russo isn't exactly something you brag about"

"I didn't...Are you okay, did the doctors say you would be" Janet asked genuinely concerned turning the conversation

"Never been better" Eddie replied sarcastically

"Do you need anything" she would have still done anything in the world for him

"Yeah I do, but there's no way in hell that's going to happen after what you did" Eddie was angry and hurt and didn't know how to handle it. His voice and tone fluttered between highs and lows.

"I'm sorry Eddie" Janet said the only thing she could "Yeah well it doesn't change anything"

"I told you I was sorry for standing you up but you still didn't believe I wouldn't do it again" Eddie's voice was harsh and judgmental

"Eddie, there's nothing that can be said or done to change any of the mistakes either one of us have made"

"Mistakes Janet, getting me a wolf for Christmas that was a mistake, having sex with another man was just an utter lack respect for me, our relationship and your self" Janet held her composure and simply said "So is lusting after your ex girlfriend" then she hung up the phone before putting her head down and sobbing.

She knew what Eddie spoke was truth but it hurt the same, deep and gut retching. Eddie laid the phone down and crawled the rest of the way on the bed and fell asleep when the pain pills kicked in.


	3. Time out

"You look like you could use this" Janet pushed a pint towards Nick who was digging through a stack of papers "So do you" he replied " Yeah well my shift ended about two minutes ago so " Janet turned up a shot.

"I'm catching hell with the paper work, Eddie usually does this part but he's not exactly in the best mood so……………" Nick was clearly confused

"Give it here, I could use the distraction" Janet took a seat next to him and managed to finish more in half an hour than Nick did all day.

"Hey, I'm off tomorrow, if you want I could stop by and give you a hand" Nick was relieved but curious as to why she insisted he didn't tell Eddie about it.

--

She sat at Eddie's desk on several occasions avoiding the wall of pictures behind it. She didn't want Eddie to know she was pulling his slack, he was to proud for that so she was careful not to disturb anything but she did manage to set up the software Nick and Eddie were clearly clueless about. Nick quickly learned that even a dummy could run it.

--

Ickey strolled into the hardware store about a week after Eddie came home. Darcy was behind the counter and didn't seem too pleased with him being there. "I'm sorry but Eddie needed my help" Saving Eddie seemed to be a good explanation for standing her up for a date he spent nearly a month begging for. "I know" she replied. "So what are my chances of making it up to you" Ickey asked "Slim to none, but if you're lucky I'll be home around seven when you come to pick me up" she replied about the time Janet walked in.

"Ickey bothering you" Janet asked "Naaaa, he's alright" Darcy replied "What can I get you"

"I'm supposed to pick up some stuff for Sully" Darcy had it behind the counter "How have you been, I haven't seen you in the bar lately" Janet added

"I see him enough as it is" Darcy joked and they could both see the discomfort of Ickey squirming as the laughed

"Relax, Ickey I know Eddie and Darcy went out" Ickey now implored a fake smile

"Nothing happened, we went to dinner and then he never called end of story" Ickey couldn't hide his relief and both girls laughed.

--

"Why the long face, I thought you had a date tonight" Janet asked Ickey

"You mean I did, but it's to late to get dinner reservations, that's probably why she agreed to go in the first place"

"I have an idea" Janet offered her help, if she couldn't be with the man she loved she might as well help someone else.

--

"I'm glad I didn't dress up" Darcy said looking at a blue Jean wearing, T-shirt dawning Ickey standing at her front door. "Me too" Ickey replied inviting him self in carrying a basket.

Darcy shut the door and slowly turned around to find Ickey parked on her couch with the remote in hand. "What are you doing" she asked curiously turned on by it "Proving you wrong" he responded

"By propping your feet on my table to watch a movie" Darcy crossed her arms and looked at him. _Who the hell does he think he is._

"Yep, catch the light would ya" he answered turning the volume up "You can stand if you want but it's a long movie" Darcy reluctantly sat down on the far end of the couch

"I thought we would go to dinner or something" Darcy was nervous about the situation

"I brought dinner" Ickey pointed at the basket

"O-kay, I think I'm going to need some alcohol, you want some" She asked getting up to go into the kitchen. _What the hell did I get myself into_

"Nahh, I brought that too" He pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses and her eye's widened

She started to relax a little as the previews started to play. _He's keeping his hands to his self at least._

"Hey I love this movie, it's got Brando in it"

An hour later there the remencits of Sully Burgers, an empty bottle of wine on the table and Darcy was snuggled up next to Ickey. He did put his arm around her but was care full to place his hand approaitely.

_Damn, this is a long movie._

Ickey looked down at Darcy who had somehow managed to fall asleep. He made a silent thanks to Janet for her help. He watched her intently, her hair was different and smelled like coconut so she obviously took a shower, he make up was fresh and she was wearing a necklace that wasn't there earlier in the day. Ickey grinned at the thought of her playing hard to get.

He stood it as long as he could then gently brushed her lips with his thumb as he cupped her face. Darcy opened her eyes and looked up at him and Ickey slowly bent down to kiss her. He only wanted a short one in fear of making her uneasy.

Uneasy she felt anyway as she had the urge to let it continue, something Darcy never did something Eddie learned.

Thirty minutes later the blinking glow from the black and white movie faded away and Darcy was still letting Ickey kiss her, hands to himself for the most part.

"I think I should go" Ickey whispered in the dark "you don't have to" _did I just really ask him to stay_

"Yeah, I do" Ickey raised from Darcy and reached for the lamp. "Half a bottle of wine goes further for you than it does for me, and I'm not that guy" Darcy walked him to the door.

"I'll call you"

"Promise" Darcy had heard that line more than once

"Cross my heart hope to die" Darcy planted another kiss on him and he was so tempted to step back inside but he told her good night . When he got in his truck he cussed his self for doing the right thing.

--

Sticking strictly to the office Eddie went back to work. He was glad to be out of the house. A house he had only left a hand full of times and that was to just walk around the block. Janet didn't call him, he didn't call her and the guy's instantly took notice of her lack of presence. Eddie used the excuse that it upset her to see him all jacked up but now that his face wasn't swollen and the stitches were out even the bruises around his eye had nearly faded away, they began to wonder.

"What did you do" Eddie asked beating his keyboard

"Nothing"

"Then why can't I find any of our accounts" Eddie asked

"Becuase we upgraded" Nick walked over and clicked an icon and every thing poped up

"It's pretty cool, cut's the work in half plus I can figure out" Eddie just nodded unsure of how that happene

--

His first day back to work Nick offered to buy him lunch at Sully's but Eddie was hesitant "Scared you're going to run into your girlfriend" Nick questioned him "Look It's complicated and I don't feel like talking about it" Eddie said being ridged and in fear of another question Eddie said "Let's go" and headed for the door.

--

Nervously walking in Eddie was relieved not to see Janet or Rooster any where in sight. He headed straight for a table and Nick followed. Eddie knew she was there somewhere because her car was out front but being able to skip over the awkward stare down was relief.

"Hey, guy's mind if I join you" Rory said and took a seat before they had time to reply. It didn't go unnoticed to Eddie that she didn't really care if she was welcome she just always assumed she was.

Karen was taking their order and Rory leaned back and waved her hand at her "I never eat lunch" she laid her hand across her ridiculously flat stomach. The spanollies she had with Eddie were still haunting her.

"Hey is there a gym around here, I seriously need to work out before I start looking like…" Rory asked and Nick told her before she could finish her sentence, noticing Eddie kept quite.

She babbled on with the chitchat that Eddie hated so much until Karen brought out their burgers. "No offence you all obviously know each other but that Janet isn't a very good waitress, I mean Roosters a little weird and all but he's sweet" Rory said trying to make small talk

"Yeah, you can count on him to take care of things" Eddie uttered barely loud enough to be heard

"So how **do**you know Janet" Rory asked pointing her bony finger in Janets direction and Nick could see the expression on Eddie's face.

"You must have caught her on a bad day, she's actually adored by most of Knight's Ridge, Sully's pays her a fortune just to keep her here" Nick offered as an answer. Janet finished the liquor order and when she came back to the front she busied herself for several minutes before she ever realized Eddie was there.

She noticed Rory and the painful look on Nicks face. _Did she always talk about her self that much Nick thought to his self._ Then she noticed Eddie wasn't drinking a beer. _Hell did freeze over. _She quickly went back to work before Eddie noticed she was watching him. But he was definitly watching her over Rory's shoulder using his fake smile to keep anyone from noticing.

Rory finally left with some story about having her nails done and Eddie just smirked and dipped his head at her. "Do you want to tell me why you didn't want her to know about Janet" Nick asked irritated "She already knows, it may be ten years later but trust me Rory is still Rory" Eddie said as they finished eating.

Eddie refused to let Nick pay his bill another one of his pride issues. But when he got to the register Janet was the only one there. "Do you want me to put it on your tab" she asked "Yeah, I guess" he agreed but wasn't sure what he agreed to and stood there for a minute. "Eddie" Nick called "You alright man" he asked "Yeah, I've just got a head ache that's all" he lied but it was all he could think up at the moment "Why don't you go home , I can handle things" Nick didn't want him to overdue it "Yeah okay" and Nick left him standing there.

"You sure you're alright" Janet asked and Eddie quickly barked "Never been better" at her and left.

_Ass _She thought to herself.

When he got to his truck he slumped in the seat and started to turn the ignition, he paused holding the key in his hand thinking about Janet. He hadn't had a headache but rather a rush of memories.

'_on your tab, Mr. Latekka- yeah, will you let me buy the house one - has the house ever turned you down- hey I've been meaning to ask you why the switch to fruity girly drinks – what, I drink beer, you of all people should know that -All I'm saying is man, If I was you I'd make Ralphy buy the ladies their drinks- If I did that I might not get to do this'_ Eddie clinked his shot glass with Janet and they turned them up, just one of many nights he would take shots with and at her.

The memory from before they started dating made him sad and that in turn made him mad as he turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot heading home.

"Something wrong" Phil asked when Eddie slammed through the door  
"Every thing's fine" Eddie growled skipping the bottom two steps and Phil jumped when Eddie slammed his door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey man I heard the police picked up Matt's two goons" Nick asked and Eddie nodded in reply

"Why haven't they arrested Matt" he asked

"Because I told them Matt never touched me" Eddie was finishing his lunch at his desk

"Why would you do that" Nick asked and Eddie explained that Ray would just pay some hot shot lawyer to get Matt off and by the time the goons got out they would be plenty mad enough at their ring leaders. He still had plans for Big Cat and Laush but he was keeping it under wraps.


	4. Fighting against yourself

"Can I ask you something" Janet was holding onto her cup of coffee for dear life

"Yeah, sure" Hannah welcomed

"When you and Eddie….anyway why'd you do it, I guess I know what he was thinking but what were you thinking" Janet asked

"Wow" Hannah sighed

"I'm sorry, forget I asked" Hannah's discomfort was very apparent

"No, it's just we've never really talked about it" Hannah had a look of deep thought

"I know we've been avoiding the whole topic since I started dating him"

"I guess I was scared and lonely and incredibly stupid" "It's like I was someone else and I could see all the mistakes but I couldn't stop any of them"

"Believe it or not that makes more since than anything else right now" Janet shyly said

"The thing is I knew Nick wasn't coming back to me, in my heart I knew he wasn't coming home and I wanted to beg him to stay, and even though I could hear myself screaming it I couldn't get it out, but after a while I realized the reason I didn't was because I needed him to want to" It was the first time Hannah had ever confessed she felt responsible for Nick not coming home. A confession that came with a few hesitant tears streaming down her face.

"I wanted the same thing with Eddie, I needed him to tell me Rory didn't matter, that he didn't want her and I guess in a way I got it when he told me he kissed her, but it was to late the damage was done" Janet was quite and withdrawn as she stared into her cup and pointed at samples she liked that Hannah would hold up of Wedding colors and such

"You're working through it though right" Hannah asked

"Yeah, in more of a I don't ever want to see you again sort of way" Janet said sadly so sadly she was nearly laughing to maintain control of her self

"Sweetie" Hannah was surprised, Janet had told her everything was okay

"sometimes it's to late to apologize, Hannah and this would be one of those times" Hannah wrapped her arms around her friend and they both cried

--

"Did someone die" Sam asked when he walked through the front door  
"No, baby no one died" Hannah said standing to take Sam's book bag "There's some snacks in the fridge" she added

"I've really got to get going, I don't want to be still crying when I get to work"  
"Are you going to be okay" Hannah was concerned she knew Janet had fallen in love with Eddie but Janet just shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath. "He never really said but you should ask him" Hannah added when Janet opened the door. Janet took in her words before she left.

--

_Eddie held Janet's face in his hands and kissed her so tenderly. She was crying and he didn't know why but wanted to make her stop. She grasped his shirt and pulled it up and he took it the rest of the way over his head. _

_He jerked when her fingers grazed the bruises on his chest, stomach and sides. He watched as Janet watched herself slowly feel out every inch of his skin followed with a tender moist kiss atop everyone. He was cold and shivered but knew it had nothing to do with the temperature._

_Janet massaged gently over his chest, down his side and around his back as she stepped behind him. She left him in stillness momentarily and wouldn't allow him to turn around. He nearly lost it when she pressed her bare breasts against his back and wrapped her arms around the front of him. She kissed his back and he quivered at the heat of her breath against his skin as she seductively ran her fingers across his chest and down his abdomen dipping down into the top of his jeans to gently stroke directly above his raging erection. _

"_Janet" he whispered as she unbuttoned his pants and ran her hand down into them pushing open the zipper then forcing him out of his boxers and safely cradled him in her hand. She gently stroked and he reached behind him and discovered Janet stood completely naked against him. He turned around to kiss her and lavish the same blissfull treatment on her………………_

Eddie woke in a cold sweat. It was the middle of the summer and though he had left his window open the breeze was working against him as the sweet smell of flowers rolled through.

There's that smell, Janet's smell he thought to himself but was well aware from his landscaping career that it was a flower, now if he could just remember which one, he knew he had smelled it before. He searched the bed with his hand before he realized she wasn't there anymore. Then he realized she hadn't been there at all. Sitting up in a panic as he panted trying to catch his breath momentarily before lifting the sheet to find that his body had no visible response to the dream.

His mind, his heart and the rest of his nerve endings how ever were more than responsive to them. He flopped back onto the bed and tried to push the notion out of his head. But it wasn't a feeling that could be shaken by picturing undesirable things, the visions weren't going anywhere and he knew in his heart why they were there. He even tried thinking about Rooster being with her and as much as he wanted them to go away he just couldn't push them from his mind.

Phil opened his door and asked him if everything was okay. He had heard a loud noise when Eddie knocked everything off of his bedside table when he awoke so suddenly. Eddie assured him he was fine and that he was just startled awake. Phil inquired as to what startled him and Eddie was left with the visions all over again as he gave Phil a made up excuse.

_-- -- -- --_

"Ronnie we have to talk about this" Aubrey begged when Nick went to the kitchen to get more popcorn as they were all three watching a movie at the Garrett house.

"I don't really see how that's going to help the situation, it's kind of made it worse, I told you I was in love with you but you're with my brother so I don't know how it could end well for any of us, can it" Ronnie replied childishly

"So you want to just pretend we never kissed" Aubrey asked in her scolding tongue. He had turned and ran after she kissed him

"Do you love Nick?"

"Yeah, I do" Aubrey admitted after short pause

"So do I, so just let it go" Ronnie stomped out of the room as Nick came back in

"What's up with him" Nick asked

"I think maybe he's just having a hard time is all" Aubrey answered snuggling into a now sitting Nick.

The commander and Leslie came in from his first appointment to discuss chemo. He was in a less than chipper mood as he flipped all the lights on as he walked through the house. "Why does it have to always look like a damn funeral parlor in this house" he grouched and Aubrey kissed Nick good by with a date for later that night.

"How did it go" Nick asked standing at the kitchen counter watching the commander make a sandwich. "Your father's probably not going to be able to work fulltime once the chemo gets underway" Leslie answered for Robert

"We'll figure it out, Dad" Nick assured him as Ronnie walked in "No you two have your own lives and your father expects you to live them" she added as the commander stomped out of the kitchen "Robert and **I **can handle it, whether he likes it or not" Leslie had a way of controlling the Garret men, when she spoke they listened.

"Where are you going" Nick asked a dressed up Ronnie "out" Was Ronnie's only reply.


	5. Self Intimidation

"You coming home tonight" The commander hounded

"Not unless I do something stupid" Nick laughed "Why, Do you want me to" he asked.

"Nahh, go have a good time, I'm sure I can find something to do…" He looked at Lesley

"I'll take care of Ronnie for ya" Nick patted him on the shoulder and smiled at Lesley as she brought the Commander a glass of lemon aide.

"What's he grinning about" Lesley inquired

"Who knows with that one"

"I get the feeling a certain young lady's about to find out" The commander pulled Leslie into his lap "I think we can find more entertaining things that Nick's love life"

"Like ours perhaps" Leslie flashed her famous grin with one eyebrow raised

--

Eddie never stopped going to sully's he seemed to be on the same schedule in regards to the days and times he spent there just as it was before him and Janet broke up. He even had a fleeting moment of clarity about why he always chose the days Janet was working before he asked her out due to his on going dreams and a brief talk with Phil.

"I would invite you to join me and Pizza Girl for a Bruce Willis marathon but I already know where you're headed" Phil flipped through the channels as Eddie made his way towards the door showered and sporting fresh clothe. "Really, if your so smart tell me because I haven't decided what I'm going to be doing tonight" Eddie was sarcastic and found Phil's assumption humorous

"Sully's and I know that because you go every Tuesday thru Saturday except every Third week then you go on Sunday thru Friday, I wonder why that is" Phil played dumb "I'm sure you have the answer even if it's a load of crap" Eddie returned the intelligence. "You've been doing it for a couple years now, maybe it's time to figure out why on your own" Phil went back to watching T.V. as if he had never spoken. Eddie decided the best way to deal with the situation was to face it head on and of course act like they had never even dated. Completely rational and adult in his mind.

He completely ignored Rooster as his way of showing Janet he didn't care enough about their relationship to spend an ounce of energy on it. Rooster was more than confused. Eddie knew if he ever let his temper go with Rooster he wouldn't stop.

Sully looked at Rooster confusingly and Rooster was very aware of it. "Did she tell you" Rooster asked Sully

"Nope, she didn't have to….you've been strutting around here ever since Rory came back"

"Do you have a problem with me and Janet being together, since we both work here" Rooster knew Sully's look was less than that of a pleased man

"You should be scalded and plucked for what you did, look at her does she look like she's happy" Sully walked off and Rooster immediately headed for Janet

"Why didn't you tell him" Rooster asked walking up behind Janet "I did, now leave me alone" Janet said walking off leaving Rooster with a perplexed face. He quickly trotted up behind her "Look at him he can't possibly know" He squawked "He knows, Hannah knows and that's how I would prefer to keep it" "Push your luck if you want, I don't really care" Janet suggested harshly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, what goes on with you and Janet" Ickey asked Eddie  
"Not much, it just wasn't working out is all" Eddie said as if he didn't care. Just the opposite was true he cared more than anyone knew but being Eddie he would bury it then carry it around in silence, refusing to let it show.

"You're telling me you can just shut it down, like you're not in….." Ickey asked  
"That's what I'm telling you" Eddie said over the top of his glass, his eyes warning him to drop it.

Rooster decided to press that luck and delivered Eddie a drink claiming it was from a girl at the bar. Eddie accepted it without ever asking which one it was, he didn't care. He was actually great full that he had the side affect from his meds it gave him time to process a few things one of which was the way he thought about sex. Being with Janet was different, special even. The first night he slept with Janet he laid awake thinking about his past and what all of the one night stands actually meant, the reason behind his blatant disregard for the self respect he chastised Janet for over the phone. Now that he was off the meds and could return to his past lifestyle he didn't want to, to him being with Janet represented being his true self there was no need to carry on the Latekka legend with her. He had no desire to go back, nothing would compare to the way it felt being with Janet.

"You think buying him a beer's going to make up for sleeping with his girlfriend" Janet said walking past Rooster. "Yeah, well I proved my point didn't I" causing Janet to stop "He doesn't even care enough about you to be mad at me" Rooster had a way of digging at Janet resulting in a loss of her self esteem but this time she's had enough, enough crawling she was determined to defend herself. "Well let me be the first to congratulate you, consider the lesson learned" Janet walked off leaving Rooster speechless

Eddie slipped out unnoticed and went home. Again Phil questioned as to whether or not something was wrong and Eddie gave his standard answer of "Everything's fine" followed by a slamming door.

--

Ronnie headed out to the lake to meet up with some friends of his own age group. Mostly people he had graduated with. They were having their 4th annual bonfire, a little ritual that started at graduation.

He mingled and joked with his buddies, survived the comments about how hot his brothers girlfriend was and generally had a good time. By 10:00 he was drunk and in no shape to drive home. Ronnie never had been a big drinker like his older friends but he wanted some relief.

Ronnie was in shock, his jaw hit the ground and the goose bumps popped out when he spotted the short blonde he had spent most of his school days being friends with. He never got the nerve to ask her out and she never let on that she was interested. They were neighbors growing up and everyone always assumed they were more like brother and sister than anything else.

Momentarily forgetting about Aubrey due to the alcohol and woman from his past that somehow managed to walk up to him before he realized he was taking in an eyeful.

"Hey" the beautiful young lady said to him "Hi" Ronnie managed a nervous wave with his beer tightly in hand. His friend awkwardly excused his self.

"I thought you were going to college in Boston" Ronnie asked playing it very cool

"I was but my parent's refused to keep paying for it unless I moved back and enrolled at the Duf" she shyly answered

"That must be a bummer"

"It's not as bad as I thought, I keep finding good things about being back in the Ridge" she flirted with him

"You going to share that beer" She took the bottle from Ronnie and seductively drank from it

He swallowed hard "You must have just gotten back or else we would have run into each other seeing how our houses are on opposing sides of the street and all" Ronnie nervously sputtered

"Acutally, I've got my own apartment…" She was bubbly and bouncy "The compromise for me moving back home" she added raising her eyebrows "you should come see it sometime" Ronnie couldn't decide if it was the alcohol or the girl making him feel strange

"You want to go for a walk" He decided it was worth finding out since the one he loved was off limits and Ickey's mess had thoroughly convinced him it wouldn't work out for anyone.

They walked around the lake and wound up sitting at the end of an old broken down peer that belonged to the owners of a now delapadated cabin on the far side of the lake. They talked about the Commander, her parent's, their child hood memories and their broken hearts.

Her parents insistence on her moving home was due to her brief affair with a professor and Ronnie gave her sketchy details about being in love with a woman he could never have.

"I missed hanging out with you" he confessed

"I missed you, Ronnie Garrett" she whispered and they both found their selves leaning in for a kiss. A kiss that was interrupted by Nick calling his phone. "Hello" Ronnie answered as he watched Lacey Stevenson the girl he use to fight with stand and start pulling off her clothes. She had Ronnies's full attention "Hello, Ronnie are you there" Nick couldn't get a reply "Yeah,I'm here but I'm kind of busy, though"

"Look I thought I would give you the heads up that Dad and Leslie might not want to be disturbed, Phil said you could stay over at his place or you could go to Ickey's" Nick was worried about where his baby brother would have to spend the night almost protective of him.

"You coming in" Lacey asked and Nick overheard

"Where are you at" Nick asked

"Come on Ronnie Garrett, It's lonely out here" Lacey continued to entice him loud enough for Nick to hear

"Yeah, Yeah, I got to go" Ronnie hung up the phone and commenced to shucking his clothes. He was normally way to shy for anything like that but again the beer and the woman eased his mind.

--

Aubrey could see the strange look on Nick's face when he hung up the phone. "Is he okay" Aubrey was more concerned than Nick ever knew. "I think he's with a girl" Nick finally answered with a puzzled look on his face "You think" Aubrey said with her condescending tone

"I'm pretty sure he isn't skinny dipping with a dude" Nick laughed and Aubrey sat back with a jealous look on her face hidden from Nick.

--

"I want bite you I promise" Lacey laughed at Ronnie as they tread-ed water a respectable distance apart.

"I remember you saying that very same thing when we were five and I still have a scar from it" Ronnie nervously laughed but made his way a little closer to her. She took the initiative to close the gap and Ronnie couldn't help but look at her.

"We've both changed a lot since the day's we ran through the sprinklers in our underwear" she teased him "I'm pretty sure I'm getting the better view" Ronnie flirted unknowingly being such a rookie.

"Then I guess you'll have to make it up to me" Lacey was already so close she needed only to reach out to wrap her arms and legs around Ronnie. "Do I make you nervous" She asked him as he continued to tread water until he reached the peer for something to hold onto.

Once he reached up and grabbed a hold with one hand he wrapped the other around Lacey. "Yeah, you do" he answered and they kissed for several minutes before Ronnie's phone rang again. "It may be the Commander" he explained as he reached over her and onto the peer for his phone. Picking it up he saw Aubrey's name and silenced it.

He put the phone back down and held onto Lacey again. "Who was it" she asked

"Nick" he lied

"What's so important" she asked

"He just wanted to tell me that I might not want to go home tonight, Commander's got plans" he joked

"So are you going to your girlfriends or what" She asked noting Ronnie's arousal by her being naked and pressed against him

"Maybe if I had a girlfriend" he answered

"Good, then you could just stay with me tonight" she started kissing on his neck and ear whispering

--

They were both well worked up by the time they got out of the water. A lot of Ronnie's shyness had worn off but Lacey was still calling all of the shots. They managed to sneak away from the lake and back to her apartment without anyone seeing them.

Lacey unlocked the door and Ronnie walked in behind her. She immediately began to strip off her wet clothes as she walked to the bedroom. Ronnie just looked around and found pictures of them from before she moved to Boston. Several of them.

"Ronnie" she called and he followed her voice . She had taken a quick shower and was pulling a t-shirt over her naked body when he walked in her bedroom.

"shower's free" she said simply throwing a towel at him. He took the hint, beer and lake didn't make the best smelling man. She came in and watched him undress then took his clothes and threw them in the wash. Ronnie was like a deer caught in the head lights and his shower gave him time to think about it. He lost his virginity in high school and had been with a couple of others since but by no means was he a pro unless he counted the suggestions he got from Eddie over the years.

He still loved Aubrey but Lacey was something special too. He had a crush on her for years but never did anything about it because they grew up together and once she moved away he pushed the feelings aside but now as he found him self naked in her apartment he began to panic.


	6. Self Intimidation part 2

"Dude, I need some help" he barked into the phone

"Must be bad if you're calling me instead of Nicky" Eddie joked

"Come on, this is serious" Ronnie whined

"Where are you at" Eddie asked

"Do you remember Lacey Stevenson that lived across the street from me" Ronnie asked pacing around the bathroom

"I played football with her brother, Chad…………." Eddie answered and continued to rattle on

"Yeah well, I'm in her bathroom right now….naked… supposedly taking a shower because I smell like a drunk fish" Ronnie was talking so fast Eddie could barely hear him.

"Why do you smell and most importantly why are you calling me" Eddie talked to him like he was an idiot.

"Come on man, it's me, baby bro do you honestly think I would be skinny dipping with someone that by all means should be a sister if I hadn't had a little something to drink" Ronnie rambled

"Again I repeat why are you calling me"

"Because I don't know what to do, It's intangible how much better she is at this than me" Eddie laughed

"It's not really that funny from where I stand" Ronnie mocked him with a fake laugh looking at him self in the mirror

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you expect me to do about it, you're naked with a girl that invited you back to her place, sorry I don't see a problem, she's not actually your sister" Eddie tried not to laugh but it wasn't working very well. It was the first time he had really found anything remotely funny since his break up.

"If you can't help me, nobody can. I don't even believe I want to let alone that she wants to" Ronnie was still tipsy but not drunk

"Look, just go with the flow and see where you end up, if it's been a while which I'm guessing it has since were even having this conversation, don't start stuff you can't finish, just let her take the lead if she wants to and you can make up for it later on tonight or since your already going to be in the shower you could start the first round with out her" Eddie gave him the basics

"If that's my only two options I think I'll go for the first one, embarrassed is better than caught and embarrassed" Ronnie mumbled

"Just remember that most girls start more than they can handle and it's your responsibility to find out where that line is because the intensity their after has more to do with the seduction of it than it does the actually doing" Eddie was giving him the best advise he could possibly think of. Advise learned from his first night with Janet. "and Ronnie, be sure she's really into it before it goes to far" Eddie said again speaking from the experience of Janet sleeping with Rooster out of desperation.

_Eddie had waited months before having sex with Janet in fear of messing things up with her. He said it was because he had always lost interest immediately afterwards, though he was well aware of the selfishness of his actions he didn't feel guilt because he always made it clear that he was that way. He never hid it. Sure girls would hold a grudge against him for not calling but they knew they didn't really __want him to, he would only go out with the ones that were after the same thing, a good night in bed. Having the reputation of being the all star in bed was more than a boost to his ego but know one other than Janet cared that there was more to him and that little fact caused him to be uneasy about being that intimate. _

_He was sure he could please her sexually that wasn't his apprehension about taking her to bed. He looked forward to that part. It wasn't even her ability or inability to please him but her reaction that he agonized over. He didn't want to risk finding out whether or not she thought he would want to bolt. His heart couldn't handle it if she didn't really believe in him the way he wanted her to._

_When Janet barged into the shop one afternoon and made indication that she was ready Eddie was caught off guard. He had never expected Janet to be so bold when it came to sex. It only made him more nervous now that the pressure was on. He was scared to death when he realized it was nerves causing the butterflies to flutter around in his stomach and his heart rate to induce a pounding he was sure was being caused by the seven dwarfs whistling while they worked to mine actually feelings out of his heart and into his head. Two feelings Eddie Latekka had never seen the likes of before even with Rory Dunlap. _

_After Eddie had given a pep talk to a man he didn't recognize starting him back in the mirror, he paced his room, the hallway, the house, went back up stairs sat on the bed and decided they would both enjoy it more if he took care of the celibacy issue before he got there afterwards he paced some more then finally snapped out of it when Phil hollered from downstairs asking if he changed his mind about going out since it was already fifteen minutes past eight. Eddie had turned down an offer to watch the Dirty Dozen because he would be leaving shortly before eight. Eddie looked at the clock and panicked, he was going to be late and after the BBQ fiasco that's the last thing he wanted to be. Now what was he to do, he had to make a split second decision that he had spent the last two hours mulling over. _

_He opened his dresser drawer to retrieve the new box of condoms he bought, something felt wrong about using the ones he had for his one night stands. Yet another feeling that snuck up from behind and nailed him in the back of the head along with actually doubting he read her right, since when did Eddie Latekka have a problem reading what women wanted? _

_So now his only dilemma, how many to take. Normally he would stuff the box in his glove box and a couple in his pocket but he found his self scraping the glove box stash the night he took Janet to Hugo's for fear she would somehow find it. He could get there and they could have a wonderful night requiring more than one or they could have difficulty again requiring more than one but then he stood the chance of making an ass out of himself if she felt like he was putting demands and expectations on her. _

_He decided to call her to let her know he was running late and to feel out her mood. _

"_You still coming" Janet answered lighting her candles._

"_What?...Yeah, just ran into a little obstacle, but I'm coming…I promise" Did she really have to ask that of all things, did I have to say obstacle? _

_He might end up making a huge ass out of him self but it wasn't going to be because he was an early finisher even if it had been months because of her, that much he __would make sure of. Then the thought hit him that she would know what he did. He just gave up shurly she knew he hadn't gone months without some kind of release or else he would have been the most hostile man on the planet. The whole celibacy issue had caused the whole Owen Rowen BBQ issue seeing how he was horny as hell but couldn't do anything about it and would have to spend the day with Janet, she deserved more than a quicky to ease the pressure in his pants and his heart and head hadn't made enough of a connection with his lap to care and on top of that, he wasn't into public affection with any one ever especially someone that was going to cause them both so much attention. That wasn't his idea of a good time. If he had it to do over again he would have never invited her. Not that he was embarrassed but she would be incredibly uncomfortable around his friends inquisitive eyes, they didn't have the manners to not let there questions show and expected so much of him and he had never learned to put him self before them._

"_I didn't think that, Eddie…I just wanted you to know I'm out of beer" Janet giggled_

"_That's probably my fault isn't it, I'll go by Sully's so I can get some of your chick beer too" Sully's was the only one that carried Janet's particular brand of imported Scottish beer. Eddie relaxed a little and managed a slight laugh_

"_Thanks but I've already started on a very nice, very old, very large bottle of wine" The voice Janet used to say that nearly caused Eddie to start without her all over again._

"_In that case, I'll skip the beer" Eddie returned the sexy tone_

"_You don't have to" Janet could feel her body coming into heat. _

"_I know but I wouldn't want to cause any problems when we mix the two" Eddie was slick when it came to his pick up lines and he was defiantly turned on. Janet was silent for a few seconds when she realized what Eddie was saying and her nerves took over again. _

"_If you keep me waiting, I'm going to start it without you" Janet blurted then immediately realized she left out the word movie. Eddie laughed when he heard her gasp no doubt embarrassed by what she said. His nervous were eased somewhat by her slip of the tongue_

"_I would rather you wait for me" he barely managed to get the words out and contain his chuckle_

"_I bet you would" Janet clearly didn't find it as amusing_

"_I would, especially since you told me it's the best movie of all time" Eddie tried to make her feel better_

"_I'll see you in a little bit, Janet" Eddie finished and hung up the phone_

_She did feel a little better a least until she opened the door to a grinning, incrediably sexy Eddie she was now sure was referring to sex being the best of all time. She wasn't the only one trying to contain nerves, they felt like they were kids all over again. _

"_Are we going to watch the movie from here because I was kind of hoping I might get to make out a little on the couch" Eddie did the only thing he could do, make jokes to keep from embarrassing himself. Janet just gave him a look like she wanted to kill him and Eddie was sure she didn't know how sexy it was. He pulled her in for a kiss and the make out session started with the front door open, quickly heating up and ended the second he pushed it shut with his foot turning Janet into a freezing stiff ball of nerves. Eddie took it as a sign she wasn't nearly as ready as she thought she was and carefully suggested they start the movie. Janet was very appreciative of his kindness, but it wasn't what she really wanted._

_I had him there, why did I back off, now I have to make the move, damn damn damn, way to go Meadows, how many women would kill for the chance I just blew. _

_Forty minutes later and well into the unbearably long movie Janet decided she couldn't sit there and smell his sent and know she longed for the hand propped on the couch behind her to touch other places so she decided to try swallowing her fears and make her self more inviting and the idea more available._

_ Eddie was ever more great full he wore his lose pants that were currently serving the purpose to cover up his arousal the instant Janet snuggled against him. He knew she wanted to but didn't think she would and he couldn't resist kissing her again, he was already going to have to take care of himself again when he got home that he night might as well make it worth it but when their lips met it was more intense than just some lustful make out session. His stomach turned in a good way and instead of Eddie's usual take me if you will seductive make your toes curl kiss he suddenly had a default mode that was soft, tender, slow and held only one expectation, that of another one to follow. He wanted to smile but at the moment forcing him self to breathe seemed to take up most of his energy. _

_Janet turned the stereo on and was relieved how easy it was to let her insecurities go as his tongue gently parted her lips and she fell into the same unknown state of pleasure he was in. Eddie immediately felt the pressure when she stood and asked him to join her. He wanted it to be perfect but there was no way it could be, perfect sex just doesn't happen and he had plenty of experience to teach him that. So once he felt her shiver a little he knew he had to change the mode before they both were disappointed in the evening. After cracking a few jokes about her choice in music and doing a small strip tease they fell into the bed and Eddie began to strip his shoes, socks, belt then easily managed to get Janet down to her undergarments. _

_Once Janet's more private areas were free of all encumbrances and she was tucked comfortably under a sheet Eddie rolled over and slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the condom and held it in his hand as he managed to shuck his jeans. Janet wanted to melt through the mattress and onto the floor beneath it. Normally Eddie would have gone right ahead and enjoyed his self but the way Janet tensed he was sure her whole body did the same and painfully entry didn't make for good sex. His pants hit the floor and he eased back on top of her and somehow managed to lay the condom on the night stand with out her ever giving it another thought until it was time. _

_They laughed and kept it easy flowing but all to soon they would have to make it more serious and somewhere in the middle of tickling her he bent down and kissed her softly again; leading into an intensity that he liked more than all of the dirty sex he had in the past. Of course the lap dances, strip __teases and special treatments he had received before the actually deed were the things most men dreamt about but lying skin on skin with Janet was different and that alone was enough to please him. _

_Eddie felt strangely uncomfortable afterwards having to clean up, Janet as well. Something about it was oddly different, he had never felt self conscious about his own sexuality or the unpleasantness that came with actual intercourse but to his relief Janet made it easy on him and found it somewhat funny that he didn't know whether to head to the bathroom or stay with her. He used his arms to raise his body off of her but didn't pull out unsure of what to do. It's not that Janet didn't like him being inside of her but she knew they would have to clean their selves up, especially since it was so satisfying. "Linen's are in the cabinet next to the shower" Janet whispered as he stared down at her with that incredibly sexy grin spread across his face. _

"_Linens" Eddie smirked_

"_Fine, washcloths, towels, whatever you need" Janet sarcastically replied as she watched Eddie get out of bed and head to the bathroom, perfectly gorgeous in every way. Then she realized he would probably do the same so she wrapped the sheet around herself and hoofed down the hall to the other bathroom. She had intended on finding something to wear before he got out of the bathroom but that didn't happen._

_Eddie was opening the bathroom door and looked at the bed wondering why it was empty, hoping against hope that she didn't get dressed and want him to leave. She walked in with the sheet loosely wrapped around her self as Eddie was pulling his boxers on. She took in an eyeful but immediately turned to her dresser and dug around to find something decent to wear. _

_Flannel? Out of the question, it looks to good on him, See though lace? I don't want to look like he didn't do a good job Cotton? He'll bolt for the door Satin? I forgot I had this, it's perfect._

_Eddie stood and watched as she pulled out a shiny midnight blue piece of satin and headed to the bathroom. He protested that it wasn't fair but Janet insisted life wasn't fair with a sexy giggle. _

_Hell, blue satin doesn't say go home. So Eddie crawled back into bed and rolled facing the bathroom door waiting for Janet to emerge. When she did she turned the bathroom light out as she opened the door so he didn't get a to detailed look thanks to only having candle light. Eddie still had the same toothy grin on his face and she knew he was going to watch her walk to the bed. She was prepared for that but not for him to lean over and turn the lamp on so he could see. _

"_Your on my side" she told him tossing the sheet back on the bed _

"_You don't like to share" he teased running his fingertips down the front of her Satin covered thigh_

"_I don't mind sharing but how am I supposed to get in" she asked clearly uneasy about beind so outright_

"_Well you could just walk around __**or**__ you could crawl over" Eddie suggested clearly showing his preferred choice but before Janet could make a decision the door bell rang. _

"_O-kay, That I wasn't expecting" Eddie said knowing it was nearly 11:00 o'clock_

"_That makes two of us" Janet looked surprised_

"_It's late do you want me to get it?" Eddie offered and Janet accepted so Eddie slipped his jeans back on and left Janet safely behind closed bedroom doors. _

_Janet being Janet couldn't stand the clothes lying on the floor and immediately began to pick them up. Her panties, her bra, the other condom that feel out of Eddie's pocket, she had just put her clothes in the hamper when she felt Eddie's arms wrap around her. _

"_You've got company" he told her  
"Who" she asked turning to face him  
"Rooster" Eddie said very unsettled  
"What does he want"  
"I was about to ask the same thing" Eddie remained calm but wasn't happy about another man knocking on her door especially that late at night and his restrained look showed it  
"I honestly don't know, Eddie but it's not for that" Janet grabbed her robe then kissed Eddie deeply and headed to the living room. Eddie was relieved she didn't feel comfortable in her near state of undress around him and again settled into the bed confident nothing was going on between them. _

_-- -- _

"_What are you doing here" she asked harshly but in a low tone once she eased the bedroom door shut  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about, well you know" he stuttered  
"I'm sorry to but do we have to do this now" Janet's face showed a distinct displeasure for his presence  
"There's no need to do it at all, I don't know what I was thinking, consider it to have never happened" Janet agreed and quickly ended their rather short thirty second conversation by pushing him out of the door and locking it shut behind him._

_-- --_

_Janet made it back into the bedroom and slipped out of her robe and under the covers next to a already dozed off Eddie, on her side of the bed no less. _

_She shook him slightly but he didn't wake. She called to him but he still didn't move. She bent down and kissed him only to find he was playing dead. _

"_You don't play fair" she whispered to him as he opened those big brown eyes_

"_Neither do you" he accused_

"_Well, you're still on my side of the bed" Janet informed him sitting up on her knees_

"_So you told me, but now the price has gone up" Eddie put his arms behind his head being cocky_

"_So what's it going to cost me" she asked and he just eyed her gown with a ridiculous smile "Eddie" she warned_

"_I'm sorry but I really need a blue gown and you really need this side of the bed" Eddie took pleasure in teasing her but with the wine's affects in full swing she brazenly pulled it over her head and leaned over him happy to see the smile spreading across his face. _

"_How much did you drink tonight" Eddie licked his lips trying to figure out Janet's sudden streak of boldness as she ran her hands over his body_

"_I'm not drunk but enough that I can do this" Janet reached over and turned the lamp off then crawled on top of him and defiantly made use of the second condom_.

_The next morning was a completely different story, the alcohol wore off and though Janet didn't feel uncomfortable being naked and next to Eddie, it was now daylight and she didn't want him to feel like he had to do the right thing, sure he spent the night but considering it was nearly two am before they finally stopped moaning and grunting it wasn't exactly a big deal. The difference between the first and second time was unmeasurable, the first time was more reserved and quite the second was intense and started slow and easy as Janet moved on top of him but Eddie was a bigger fan of being the one on top and somehow managed to express that fact in the sexiest voice. He took it slow and entered a new and very unfamiliar territory bordering that of actually making love to someone, then when Janet finally felt comfortable voicing her satisfaction whether she realized it or not he took it to the limit, carefully to find just that leaving them both sweaty and exhausted. Though it was clear that Janet had an orgasm from the first round by the look in her eyes as she grabbed the sheet and her body contracted around him, he knew he could do better and even though watching her on top of him was pure pleasure it was a given he would get the release so he took the opportunity to show her what he could do for her. Embarrassed now that they had sex, twice she slipped out of bed and got dressed. _

--

Ronnie hesitantly made his way to the living room where he found her sitting on the sofa. He was careful to sit down wearing only a towel around his waist. She was more lax in a over sized T-shirt. The alcohol was wearing off a bit and he started to get nervous all over again.

"You hungry" she asked "Not really" he replied

"We could watch a movie if the cable wasn't always out" she fused at the remote. She quickly realized he wasn't paying any attention to her but kept fiddling with his finger.

"What is it" she asked "Just a splinter from the peer" he answered. Lacey turned to face him and crawled into his lap straddling him and removed the offending splinter then accused him of being a baby like old times when she finally got it out.

She didn't move but sat in Ronnie's lap and kissed his boo-boo. He defiantly had a reaction that she could feel beneath her. "How long has it been" she asked catching that Ronnie hadn't been with a woman for some time as she sucked his fingers. She herself hadn't been with anyone since the professor and that was nearly seven months ago.

"A while" he sighed running his hand up her thigh and underneath her shirt "Me to" she leaned in to kiss him. Ronnie immediately decided he wanted her and wasn't going to pass up the opportunity and slowly let his hand run over her body. Nervous as hell and she could tell it. "It's okay Ronnie, I know what to expect" She whispered "I'm just going to apologize now" Ronnie said talking mostly to her face but taking a few glances at her breasts. "Shhhhhhh" she said into his ear. Lacey may have looked like the sweet innocent little girl from next door but she didn't resemble anything close to that when they were alone, in the water, on the peer, or in her bed it was just easy with Ronnie.

Lacey wasn't the type of girl to sleep around all in all she had been with 2 people, ronniw would make the third. Both of which left her feeling used and cheap. Ronnie was safe, she knew he would never do anything to purposely hurt her, he had stood by her when the bully took her lunch money, when she needed someone to play with, the night before prom when her boyfriend broke up with her, at the senior bon fire when she had to much to drink and one of the jocks was about to take her for a ride, the party before she left for Boston and tonight when she just needed to be held close by someone.

Ronnie's towel was no longer an obstacle after Lacey had crawled into his lap. He nearly lost it when she slid down onto his throbbing erection.

"You still with me" she asked softly. When he nodded she began to slowly roll her hips onto his lap and Ronnie held on for dear life as long as he could. Longer than either one thought he could. "It's okay, you can let it go" she told him and enjoyed watching him release.

_Damn it, giving me permission only made it faster_.

Heeding Eddie's words of wisdom he went with the flow and they kissed as she remained sunk on top of him. "Care to move this to the bed" he asked her and she carefully extracted her self off of him. A quick and only slightly awkward cleanup he lead her to the bedroom. He hadn't quite recovered but figured the foreplay would be more than helpful to go again so quickly.

For the first time in Ronnie's life as a grown man he felt he acted as though. He kept things slow and pushed back his childish thoughts and somehow managed to give them both the best orgasm of their short lived sex lives. Lacey was in love almost instantly and Ronnie was content knowing that he could move on without Aubrey and that he was able to have sex with Lacey and still show her the respect she deserved.


	7. Facing the other team

"Whatca doooing" Pizza Girl asked Phil "Watching the news" Phil replied in the same playful tone "What are you doing" he asked "It's a beautifull night, the stars are out and I bet we could see them from the bench on the porch" Pizza Girl was being sweet but it was time for Phil to start coming around.

"I can't, you know that" Phil stated for the ten thousandth time since they became a couple

"Who say's you can't, its dark and the door will only be a few feet away" she encouraged him "I'll hold your hand" she added standing up and leading him to the door. Pizza Girl opened the door and the warm night air surrounded them. He paused at the threshold "It's not that I don't want to, I just can't" Phil explained "Yes you can, trust me" Pizza Girl kissed him a long slow kiss. She pulled away from him and he smiled pulling her back in for one of many that followed.

She pulled him through the door while their lips were locked and all the way to the bench and sat down before the panic set in. Phil started taking deep breaths and Pizza Girl pressed her lips to his again. As long as they were kissing he managed to contain his fear.

Eddie pulled up and although he was genuinely happy for Phil he couldn't help but wonder what it looked like when he kissed Rory in that very spot. Phil and Pizza Girl sure looked close and intimate but he couldn't believe him and Rory would have.

-- -- -- -- --

Ickey was leaned over onto the counter that Darcy was so desperately trying to work at when Eddie came in and headed straight to the back of the store not even seeing Ickey or Darcy for that matter. "I've got to get to work, you gonna be alright" He asked and she nodded  
"I'm cooking tonight, if your interested" she couldn't believe she just asked him out so to speak "I might be" Ickey turned and walked out the door.

--

Awkward was a serious understatement when Eddie made it to the counter with three tubes of window caulk. Darcy started to ring them up. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Janet" Eddie was caught off guard and stood in silence for a second"Ickey told me you two broke up" He laughed at the thought of Ickey's crush "I'm sorry I didn't call, actually I'm not.. I should have never bothered you to begin with, I guess you figured out I'm not such a nice guy" Eddie smirked but was being sincere. "I don't think you're as bad as you think you are" she dropped Eddie's change in his hand

-- -- -- --

Nick was late going to work and Aubrey was still wrapped in a sheet when she walked him to the door at a quarter past 10:00. Nick managed to get the door opened and stepped out of it still locking lips with Aubrey when they heard someone clear their throat as she picked up the newspaper wearing only a t-shirt. Nick looked up and Aubrey said good morning to the young lady.

"Lacey this is my boyfriend, Nick…"

"Garret" Lacey finished her sentence

"You know each other" Aubrey looked at Nick for an answer

"Yeah, we do… Lacey's parents live across the street from us, her and Ronnie are like brother and sister" Nick added "Does he know you're here"

"Yeah, I ran into him at the lake last night" she answered and Nick realized she was wearing a familiar shirt but she quickly excused her self and Nick looked at Aubrey in disbelief.

"Was that Ronnie's shirt" Aubrey asked "I think, but they wouldn't be, no way they grew up together, that's just to weird" Nick kissed her quickly and headed off to work.

Ronnie decided to be a gentleman and took Lacey to breakfast. Things weren't as awkward as either one thought they would be and Ronnie suggested she come by the house to see the Commander, he could use the cheering up. Ronnie caught her up on the Ridge happenings and the blow-back from Nick coming home. She told him she saw Nick that morning and Ronnie realized she lived next door to Aubrey, that wasn't going to be easy.

Lacey insisted on going by to see Best Friend Windows before they headed to his house to see the Commander and meet Lesley. Nick had already ran it by Eddie whom played dumb about the situation but when Ronnie came strolling in wearing the same shirt Lacey had on that morning in the hallway it made it that much harder for Nick to believe he just crashed there and when he asked to speak to Eddie in private he knew more than sleeping had or was going to happen.

"You've defiantly grown up" Eddie flirted  
"I see you still haven't" she replied sending Nick and Ronnie into laughter  
"Hey Nicky it seems baby bro likes em feisty" This time Eddie and Nick did the laughing  
"Don't worry about him, he's nursing a broken heart" Eddie immediately took a straight face  
"Maybe so, but I still work with your brother and sometimes it gets boring and we need we start telling funny stories just to pass the time" Eddie grinned tapping his pen on the desk  
"Can we talk for a minute" Ronnie asked and the second they made it to the back room out of sight Ronnie hugged him and said Thank you repeatedly. Eddie informed him to let go or he was going to get hurt.

"Sorry man" Ronnie looked at him

"It's fine just don't let it happen again" Eddie warned

"So I take it things worked out well last night" he asked

"Yeah, but it's kind of weird considering who she is" Ronnie told him

"You should know Nick's about to have a fit wondering if that's who you were at the lake with last night" Eddie laughed

"I didn't know she lived next door to Aubrey until I was halfway through my omelet"

"Is that going to be a problem, seeing how you've got more than the hots for your brothers girlfriend" Eddie accused and Ronnie looked at him in shock

"Ickey told me what he told you and I think you had best listen to him, it want work the tension will always be there" Eddie warned

"I know and I'm trying to get over it but until last night it hasn't been very easy"

"Tell me about it, just be glad it didn't get as far as….never mind just be honest with that one, she's your friend and trust me you don't want to lose one like that" Ronnie took the cue to give him some space and headed back to save Lacey from Nick's questions.

"So, what have you been up to since you've been back" Nick asked suspiciously  
"You always were an open book" she replied  
"touche" he showed a little humility  
"Ronnie can tell you what he wants you to know" she finished just as Ronnie and Eddie made it back up front.

When Ronnie opened the door for her and lead her out he shot Nick back the same look he was giving.

--

When Eddie woke that morning he knew he would never be the same person he was before Janet but Janet wasn't his anymore and he would be turning 29 in three months. It was time to finally figure out what comes next in his life. He had two options continue to spend his life wondering or try to find someone to love him. A task he knew he was doomed to fail so wondering it would be.

Janet and Hannah stopped by the deli for a quick lunch. They immediately noticed Eddie at a table with a not quite as hot as normal but still very pretty girl. "We can go somewhere else" Hannah offered "No its fine Knights Ridge isn't very big so we might as well get use to it." Janet replied and ordered her lunch. They sat down at the table farthest from Eddie. Janet with her back to him.

"Would you stop staring" Janet insisted upon Hannah  
"I think I know her, I just can't place from where" Hannah said still staring  
"Well who is she" Janet asked but Hannah couldn't see her whole face. They talked about the wedding and Big Cat and the possible connection to Eddie's beating.

"Ickey doesn't seem to think Ray had anything to do with it" Hannah told Janet "But you aren't so sure" Janet asked "On one side I don't think Ray could ever do something like that but I can't help but wonder if he hates Nick so much that he would go after Eddie to get to him" Hannah added

"Hannah, does Ray know about you and Eddie" Janet asked "No, I don't think so..I mean how could he. The only people that know are us three and…." Hannah's face went pale "Your mom" Janet said in unison with Hannah's "my mom". "No she wouldn't…would she" Janet asked "If she thought I was going to take Nick back she would in a heart beat" Hannah was beside herself

"I think you'll have more to worry about than Ray knowing when Eddie figures out whether or not Big Cat was behind it all"

-- -- -- -- -- - - -

"Well, Mr. Latekka I'll give your bid to my boss" The lady said to Eddie  
"Thanks for lunch, you really didn't have to…." She continued  
"Not a problem, you weren't exactly bad company" Eddie flirted  
"I guess not; any way you should be hearing from us in a few weeks" she added as she stood to leave and Eddie stayed to finish his coffee.

"Hannah Jane, is that you" the lady said stopping at their table  
"oh my god, I can't believe it's you" Hannah said excited as they hugged

"This is my best friend Janet, Janet this is Sarah we were best friends until I moved to the Ridge" Hannah introduced them "Nice to meet my predecessor" Janet picked "Well, it's a pleasure to meet my replacement although I'm sure your better at it than me" Sarah joked back as Eddie cringed not being able to hear the conversation "So, what brings you to Massachusetts" Hannah asked "My company is building the new mall in Mission Flats and it's my job to handle the bids, I was actually here meeting with someone from Best Friend Windows" she stated "Eddie" Janet said "I didn't get his first name but believe his last was Latekka, do you know him" Sarah asked Janet "Looooong Story" Janet said "That would explain why he didn't hear half of what I said, I'll try not to hold it against him though; he was doing his best to smile while looking over my shoulder" Sarah giggled "Anyway, got to run I have to meet a Mr. Ray Cataldo, but here's my number call me sometime Hannah Jane" and with that Sarah was gone.

Hannah and Janet were dangerously close to being late from lunch so in a hurry they gathered their things. Hannah bent over to pick up her shopping bag from the produce stand and Janet was digging in her purse to find her keys when she stood up. She bumped head first into someone and she knew by the cologne it was Eddie. Before he realized he had put his hands on her arms to catch her. He had come to say "Hello" as not to be an ass, part of his plan to get on with life, but when Janet's body brushed into him he had a surge of emotion for the first time since he finished the meds and in an effort to contain it he used his hold to push her back. "I've got to go" she replied and squeezed past him and to her car. Eddie just sighed and walked back to best friend windows. Hannah didn't even have time to see Janet off she left so fast.

Nick immediately noticed the irate mood Eddie was in as he slammed around the office. "Is something wrong" Nick asked "Why do people keep asking me that" Eddie grumbled slamming the door as he went in the back room. Though he wouldn't admit it to his self it hurt him that Janet couldn't stand to be touched by him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Saturday night rolled around and Eddie headed to Sully's to meet the guy's but tonight he was going to sit in his usual place at the bar. He'd be damned if some woman was going to dictate his life. It was his bar and he was about to reclaim it.

He strolled in and sat down right in front of Janet. "Can I get a draft" he asked with such disregard "Sure" Janet said in return as she purposely foamed it up and handed it to him. "Thanks" Eddie commented and drank it as if he didn't care "the guy's have a table reserved" she stated coarsely as she sliced lemons "Yeah well I kind of like it here" Eddie replied seconds before Rory walked up "Rory, what goes on with you tonight" Eddie asked pissing Janet off but she refused to be jealous "You want to get a table" she asked "I was just telling Janet here how much I like sitting at the bar" Eddie was being smug "In that case can I get a beer" Rory asked putting her purse on the bar "Not a problem you're obviously welcome to anything you want from my bar" Janet said opening the bottle and handing it to her with a cheery tone. Eddie was surprisingly turned on by Janet's our right attack on Rory.

"That's good to know" Rory replied  
"So you going to tell me what's got you in such a mood" Rory turned to Eddie  
"I don't know, maybe I'm just sad" Eddie said boldly rubbing both Janet and Rory the wrong way

"I guess it's your lucky day because barstools make excelent places to rot" Janet barked and stomped off. Rory and Eddie talked for a while nothing of great importance but it didn't matter to Janet she had made up her mind to have some fun of her own.

She spent the rest of the night accepting and flirting back to all of Knight's Ridge's finest beer guzzling men and their offers. She handled her self well and found she controlled the drunken comments better when she gave them a little attention as opposed to her usual cursing. She finally understood what fueled the rudeness the same thing that fueled her self destruction, a complete lack of self confidence. Once she acknowledged them they were more pleasant to be around for the most part anyway.

Eddie had enough of watching Rooster strut around and left around 10:00. Rory offered to follow but he suggested it wouldn't be the best idea reminding her she was still married. She felt the ouch from that one. "I'm pretty sure Jake want mind" she suggested "Yeah, well I'm not really into the whole infidelity thing" Eddie told her throwing money down for a tip the rather large amount didn't go unnoticed by Rory "Why do I get the feeling we're talking about yours rather than mine" she asked "I've got to go" he offered as his answer and turned for the door.

When Janet made it back to the bar they were both gone. She didn't want to assume they left together so she decided it was best to stay busy and avoid all thoughts of Eddie Latekka.


	8. Round 3

The next two weeks carried on about the same Eddie sat at the bar to torment her. Rory strolled in and made her self at home invited or not. Eddie was glad he could talk to her; they had a lot of unfinished business from their youth. Mostly confronting her about things. Though the laughing and carrying on was just plain cruel he did it any way.

"Can I get a shot" Rory asked Rooster. She didn't care what it was as long as it was strong. Eddie watched as she swallowed it and asked for another, she downed that one as well

"Bad day" Rooster asked

"It's not a good one" Rory replied still fighting the burn

"Yeah well I know the feeling" he returned and walked off

"Do you remember senior prom" Rory turned and asked Eddie

"Not really, I was drunk" Eddie grinned

"I remember and I'm pretty sure that's the same stuff you were drinking that night" Rory managed a smile but Eddie continued to hang his head

"That night was the first time we…"

"Yeah, about that, you should probably know I don't remember it happening, and if you hadn't said something about it I would have never known" Eddie was in the confession mood

"I figured that out sooner than I did my husband was gay" Eddie managed a small forced single laugh and Janet cringed as she came around to grab a few beers out of the cooler that happened to be directly in front of Eddie and Rory and if it hadn't been for the fact she would have to speak to Rooster she would have had him do it. Eddie immediately stopped laughing and returned to drinking his beer.

"How long did you two date" Rory asked when Janet walked back off  
"It doesn't matter" Eddie got up to leave and again Rory offered to keep him company but Eddie shook his head  
"My divorce was final today" she quickly added and Eddie looked down at her long slender legs and the skirt that barely covered her rear when she sat down. She was very aware of his gaze as he made no effort to hide it and as much as he wanted to he didn't have the urge to bed her.

"Come on I'll walk you to your car" Rory was quick to accept his offer and he followed her out. Rooster didn't know what to think when Janet slammed a pitcher of beer into his chest and it spilled all over him as he tried to catch it.

Finally making it to the stockroom, Sully stopped Rooster from going to check on her then made his way out the front door behind Eddie. Rory pulled out of the parking lot and Eddie was headed to his truck "Latekka, we've been on good terms for a long time, not once have I pressed charges for all the drunk fights you've started, I even put up with you occupying all of Janet's time there fore costing me time because you've been sweet on her for so long, but I've got to draw the line" Sully spoke in his calmest tone, for Sully anyway

"I know what happened between you two, and before you go crawl down someone's throat for sqwaking about it, I figured it out on my own"

"Then you shouldn't care who I'm with" Eddie said bluntly

"When my best waitress dreads coming to work because the biggest mistake of her life is looking her in the face or when she's in the stock room crying her eye's out while your busy filling yours full of your ex girlfriend, my customers care and that makes me care" Sully lied he cared because he thought of Janet and Eddie as his own

"I don't know what you expect me to do here, Sully" Eddie was angry

"For starters keep Rory out of my bar, she knew damned well you were seeing Janet and I don't want her in there causing problems with the staff, that includes Russo to"

"You'll have to tell her that because I don't plan to see her again, hell I didn't plan on seeing her the first time, she's the one that crawled into my truck senior year and she's the one that dumped me for a man that doesn't even like women and Janet's the one who..." Eddie confessed

"This is partly my fault to begin with" Sully mumbled

"What" Eddie asked curious and confused shutting his truck door without getting in

"ahh, me and Rooster were giving her fits about Rory and how you use to drive across the damn state to get those spanollies for her, hell I never thought you would actually go and ……never mind, do what you want but try not to rub it in her face, she deserves better than that" Sully headed back inside.

Eddie stood against his truck as his red and white angels fought it out. With the white winning out, Eddie forced his self to go back inside to talk to her. Sully just pointed to the stock room and Eddie made his way back there daring Rooster with his eyes and pushing past him "Move or I swear I will beat every last breath you have out of you" Rooster quickly stepped aside.

His heart sank when he saw Janet sitting on top of the cases of beer. She wasn't crying anymore but her eye's were red and her face was puffy. "Janet" he said softly but firm, she showed no response

"You can't ask me to hold your hand for this" _okay maybe not the best thing to say_

"I didn't" She sniffled and refused to look at him standing just inside the room

"What do you want me to say here, Janet you're the one who had sex with another man" _again not helping the situation _

"Ditching me to make out with your ex-girlfriend hurts just as bad" Janet stood and took a step towards him.

"Trust me, you'd feel differently if I actually had sex with her" _could she feel worse _

"I'm sorry that you hate me, Eddie and I'm sorry that I made you hate us but it doesn't even begin to compare to how sorry I am that even though I hate you right now, I can't not love you" Janet walked past Eddie and straight out the back door. He stood in silence and when the back door slammed shut he flinched. Then made his way to the front and right up to Rooster. He stared him down only to kick a stool across the room on his way out and Sully just shook his head.

"Doesn't look like he gives a damn to me" Sully said sarcastically to Rooster but he didn't have a reply

Eddie made it home and onto the couch before the tears started rolling. They couldn't be stopped even by the tough Eddie Latekka. It was dark in the house and the t.v. flickered. He just continued to stare out of the window when a giggly Pizza Girl and Phil came strolling out of the bedroom. They both froze in their tracks and Pizza Girl took a seat beside Eddie and stared out the window with him. Phil let her have a shot at him and left them be.

"What are we looking at" she asked after a minute

"Is it possible to hate that you love something" Eddie asked closing his eyes in a long blink

"I don't know, do you hate that you love Janet" she bravely asked

"I hate the way it ended and she hates me" he replied still not making eye contact

"What happened, Eddie" she asked softly and after ten minutes of silence he answered

"It doesn't matter, it's to late for either of us to take it back" he said so lowly Pizza Girl almost missed it

"I don't think Janet hates you"

"She told me she does" Eddie finally glanced at her only for a split second

"That must be hard to hear" Pizza Girl sympathized

"Yeah it is, but hearing that she loves me is unbearable" Eddie continued to stare up at the stars

"Eddie, have you ever heard the saying you hurt the ones you love the most, that's because it wouldn't hurt if there wasn't love, my man" Pizza Girl made her way back to Phil and squeezed him tight, both great full to have one another


	9. New Players

During a late lunch break on Friday Janet was waiting on what Eddie judged to be a decent enough guy the city type though. Eddie had played football with him in school but the guy had moved away a few days before he asked Janet out. He wasn't the typical jock that dated all the girls he just pretty much kept to his self, but he was good on the field. They weren't close friends but they had always spoken when they saw each other.

Janet was in the back when Eddie came in, nodded to his old team mate and took the booth behind him. He was in a mood to just be alone and eat his lunch in peace. Karen waited on him but Eddie put his finger to his mouth as if asking to please not mention he was there.

"You look like you could use this" Janet said sitting his beer on the table when she came in and realized he was there "Janet, It's been a long time" the guy said "To long" he added and Eddie immediately knew by his tone that he wasn't talking about the beer.

While Eddie stat erect to listen the guy eased back and stretched out another sign that he wasn't just happy to see the beer "You look good does that mean life's good" he asked

"ahh, you know how it is" she replied "I see you still remember" the guy tipped his beer at Janet. "Yes, I remember" Janet answered sitting down in the booth with him

"So, how's Boston treating you" Janet asked "Great" he answered quickly "Not really, it's been a little lonely lately" he added lowering the tone and Janet told him she knew the feeling

"Which reminds me, you stood me up.. I seem to remember you agreeing to come visit from time to time that morning before I left" he caused Janet to blush remembering the morning they spent in bed nearly causing him to miss his flight. They had slept together a few times over the years, the first after they both had a few to many beers.

"Yeah, well I didn't think it would end well for either of us and besides you would have never gotten out of that bed if I didn't" Janet explained

"So, who took my place" he asked as Karen brought his food out and Janet shied down. "Come on, you passed me up at least tell me who it was for" he urged

"I wasn't seeing anyone when you left" Janet told him "But you are now" he assumed

"Not so much, turns out I'm not exactly the most rational person to be in a relationship with" Janet confessed with a forced giggle. They had been friends for a while before he moved away. Eddie wasn't the only one sneaking back in for last call, they had even ran into each other a few times and Eddie was quickly figuring out why that seemed to happen a lot back then. "I better get to work, it was good to see you" Janet said "You working tomorrow night" he asked "I'm not sure yet" "I'll stop by anyway" he replied

Eddie overheard the entire conversation from the booth behind him. Janet didn't even know Eddie was there. "So, Jackson looks happy to be back on the Ridge" "Yeah, I guess" Janet wasn't up to thinking about another man "He would have stayed if you would have asked him to" Karen knew the history part of being a bar maid is knowing every one's love life "That's exactly why I didn't ask him to" Janet replied "So, what did Eddie say" Karen asked "About what" Janet was confused "About Jack, did he know" Karen asked "No, what was I supposed to say, oh by the way me and Jackson Overstreet use to sleep together, mostly on the nights you didn't scare him off" Janet was being sarcastic and never saw Eddie leave.

-- -- -- -- --

"Well, look who it is" Sully, Rooster and Tony the long time acting bouncer stood and watched Janet talk to Jackson. Sully looked at Rooster "Looks like you didn't get a far as you would like to think you did" Sully shook his head and walked off. Rooster was the only one that thought he actually had something with Janet.

"Yeah, your chances just went from when hell freezes over to there's no way in hell" Tony joked

"What's he doing back here" you could see the flames shooting from the peaks of his hair

"Like you don't know" Tony chuckled

"Why does she keep drooling over guy's she'll never have"

"Did you seriously just say that, man" Tony was amazed at how callous he could be

"He left her for Boston, Eddie left her for Rory, they all leave..except for me, I've never left, I've always been right here" Rooster barked

"Yeah, plotting and lurking" Karen mumbled as she walked by

"She's not some trophy you can wave around because your jealous of the football players, all you do is tell her how she's not worthy, Eddie would kill you if he knew how you really treated her, and I'm willing to bet the only reason he hasn't is because he thinks you might actually care" Tony walked off leaving Rooster with a lot to think about


	10. new players part 2

"She has feelings and you're the last person on Earth that's ever going to see it" Karen picked up right where Tony left off

"I have yet to see anyone care about her as much as I do" Rooster couldn't see the irony

"Guy's like Latekka and Jackson, yeah the were popular but it wasn't for the reason's you think, they make people feel good, and I can guarantee you've never heard him say Janet wasn't good enough for anyone, we both know your infatuation with Janet didn't start until that night and it has nothing to do with her and everything to do with Eddie sleeping with Kristy Turrlington"

"If he was so crazy about her why did he drop her the second Rory came back to town" Rooster smarted

"If your so concerned about not hurting her feelings why did you start rubbing everything Latekka in her face the second you found out they were dating? Did you even think this through, how is destroying Latekka going to make her fall in love with you? You're still going to be you when it's all said and done and clearly it's not a package she cares to handle"

--

Hannah decided she had to talk to Ray. She had put it off long enough so when Pizza Girl and Phil offered to keep Sam for the night she decided to make use of her time. Ray came in expecting a romantic evening with wine and roses. She was in the kitchen at the sink and he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. She wanted so bad to turn around and continue the path he was taking the evening on but she had to tell him.

Ray had already established his intent for the evening and was well on his way to achieving his goal. Hannah did turn around and started to speak when Ray told her to "shhhhhhhhhh, not tonight". She wanted to make love to him and got carried away in it.

Ray pulled her shirt over her head and lifted her onto the counter. He was kissing the skin between her breasts and Hannah tugged his shirt over his head. Already breathing sharply Hannah pulled his head up to face her. "What is it Hannah Jane" Ray asked holding her tight

"How long have you known, I need to know" She asked

"About you and Latekka, I was there at the lake that night and I saw you crawl out of his truck and into your car" Ray was remarkably calm

"You've known this whole time" Hannah asked "It was years ago, why are we talking about it now" Ray asked

"Did you have anything to do with Matt attacking Eddie" Hannah asked bluntly "He was supposed to ruffle his feathers, I didn't know he was going to beat him half to death" he answered honestly

"Why, do you have it out for him" Hannah asked

"You don't remember, Hannah Jane; you were supposed to meet me at the lake that night" Ray answered. The mood had defiantly been killed and Hannah had put her shirt back on.

"Of course I remember Ray, but I was upset and Eddie just happened to be there when I got there" it wasn't much of an excuse but it was the reason. "and that makes it okay" Ray asked

"Even if I had meet you it wouldn't have been okay, Nick was only acting like such an ass because he had just buried his mother and I was going to cheat on him with his enemy but instead it was his best friend who also happened to have a broken heart at the time so no I'm not proud of what I did" Hannah was upset and Ray tried to comfort her again he didn't really want to after the Nick and Eddie conversation but it had to take the attention off of his involvement with Eddie's misfortune.

Ray succeeded and Hannah let him lead her upstairs and she didn't give another thought to Ray's anger towards Eddie until morning when she woke up next to him.

--

"You sure you're up to working tonight, I don't want the customers to suffer" Sully asked Janet when she came in. Eddie noticed it was well past her normal time.

"It was postponed until next Friday morning, your customers will be fine" Janet answered back. Sully was standing in front of Jack and Eddie.

--

It was packed even for a Friday night, Eddie and Jack were chatting at the bar much to her dislike. They listened intently to her and Sully's conversation both noting her choice of attire. After a brief visit with her grands she drove straight to work instead of stopping to change clothes.

"Do you think you can behave tonight" Sully gave Eddie a disgruntled look and walked off.

--

"Latekka" Jack said "Jackson what goes on" Eddie asked.

"Not much really, I just came back to get something I left behind" Jack had no idea Eddie would know he was talking about Janet.

"Yeah, well I'm just here for the show" Eddie replied forcing him self to be as civil as Jackson was being. Janet balanced her self with one hand on the bar in front of them and slipped out of one high heel and flopped it on the bar.

"I heard rumor that you settled down" Jack asked "ummm" Eddie was swallowing his beer and staring down Janet's top as she switched the second heel with some flip flops and all three were very aware of it. Janet twisted the top off of a beer and handed it to Eddie "Here you look like you could use something cold right about now" It didn't even dawn on Janet that Eddie really did just get turned on looking at her, she just assumed he was being an ass.

"I came to my senses in time, thanks to our very attentive bar maid" Eddie answered tilting his beer towards her and Janet was creased "You see, Eddie here was born to be a bachelor, not really the commitment type"

"Well, I feel sorry for the lady because I know what it feels like to find out you're not the one" Jack was looking at Janet when he spoke

"At least we all know why we drink" Janet said downing a shot for courage then throwing her shoes under the bar.

"Since when do you take shots" Jack asked "Someone taught me a while back" Janet replied downing another one as her and Eddie's eyes locked. Their wordless conversation was heard loud and clear by Jack and anyone else that happened to be watching.

_Nearly two years ago Eddie strolled in at closing time, he had left earlier with some blonde and Janet didn't expect to see him back. Jackson was there as well was Rooster, Karen and Sully working on the inventory. Janet was spared this go round and was about to leave when Jack came in. When Eddie walked in Janet and Jack were sitting at the bar. "So do you need some company..." Jack looked up to see Eddie Latekka and was very aware of the grin that spread across Janet's face. He quickly excused himself as to protect Janet's reputation._

_"Good luck getting anything to drink, she's half lit her self" Jackson chuckled to Eddie on his way out the door._

_Eddie took the bar stool next to Janet and Sully walked up. "Latekka, didn't expect to see you back" Sully chuckled "Yeah, well me either" Sully just walked off shaking his head knowing full well Eddie was preferring the company of Janet compared to the blonde._

_Eddie leaned across the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. Rooster's head sprung up and Eddie told him to put it on his tab. Sully nodded okay then told Rooster to go on and start working on the cooler inventory. Rooster's distaste had been evident for years._

_Eddie downed a shot and poured another. "What's got you drinking tonight" Eddie asked as Janet turned up the bottom of her beer._

_"Sometimes you just don't need a reason" Janet replied "I know the feeling" Eddie didn't even know he was flirting neither did Janet. "Want one" Eddie pushed the shot towards her._

_"I'll just choke" They both laughed "You're not doing it right is all" "Watch" Eddie turned the shot up after telling her to just let it slide down her throat instead of swishing it. He thoroughly messed it up and choked sending Janet into a rare belly laughter and once Eddie caught his breath he did the same._

_"You can't laugh if you don't try it" Eddie had a smile Janet had never seen before and Sully knew instantly what was going on even if they didn't. Eddie used one finger to slowly push the shot glass towards Janet and grinned. Janet poured a shot and Eddie watched almost alarmingly turned on by Janet trusting him enough to take it._

_"See it's not so bad, is it" Janet held her breath as long as she could "You don't have to pretend with me Meadows" Eddie was called out as soon as she took another breath of air._

_"Your turn, Eddie" Janet poured him another shot and an hour later they were both inebriated. Sully and Karen were still doing the inventory as Janet and Eddie managed to unknowingly fall in love sitting on a bar stool. They didn't know it and neither had a clue that there was something unusual about the two of them hanging out and flirting even if it wasn't going anywhere until they started a very successful game of wall darts._

_They couldn't have missed the board more unless they just aimed at the floor. Sully called Owen when it got to the point that he worried Janet's feeling's would get hurt but he didn't let on about it, just asked him to come get Latekka._

_Eddie accused Janet of bending the tips of his darts and she refused to let him see hers. It soon turned into Eddie sneaking up behind her and reaching around her waist to snatch them from her while she was doing her best to aim. She tossed the dart and immediately turned around about the time Eddie tried to grab the other ones from her hand and ran head first into him. Eddie caught a wobbly Janet with both hands around her back and before either of them realized they kissed. Janet sweetly suggested it was time for Casanova to go home. _

_"I'll give her a ride" Sully watched the whole thing and Eddie had the strangest look on his face. "It's cool dude, we're drunk and I'm guessing neither one of us will even remember it come morning light" Janet could see his panic as he stared at her never lifting his head from the kiss. Eddie finally let go of her and backed away. Owen was walking through the door about the time Eddie made it to the end of the bar. Rooster watched from the stockroom door. He spent the next year trying to figure out why it wasn't a drunken kiss but a rather passionate one, slow and hesitant and why it managed to linger into their mouths moving into a repetitive pattern, the kind of kiss that takes actually thought and on top of that why all he wanted to do was kiss her like that again. _

_Eddie Latekka had some serious very detailed visions of sex flash through his mind kissing women in the past but never had he had one of taking his time to make love to a woman like he did as his lips pressed against hers. _

Janet never spent a second believing it was anything other than the alcohol that caused Eddie's out right bold move as he slid his hands down onto her hips and his tongue past her lips. She didn't even really get all that excited about it because it was so out of the expected realm of reality.

Janet never mentioned that night even though Eddie tried to apologize for it. Janet cut him off avoiding the topic and probaly caused the single largest blow to his ego of his life. He never mentioned it again. But now as they stared at each other, he knew she had remembered it all this time.

--

"I bet I tried to buy her a hundred shots but she never would let me" Jack said to Eddie trying to break up their trance. Eddie just laughed to cover the feeling he really had, now that he knew she only did shots with him all that time and why.

"Yeah well, you never know what Janet Meadows is capable of ...now do we" Eddie added taking a serious tone and Janet gulped two more

"Hitting it kind of hard don't ya think" Eddie knew she was upset about something other than just their relationship or lack thereof. He racked his brain trying to figure out what was postponed but couldn't get past knowing what was under that dress. That particular dress held one hell of a memory.

--.


	11. Confrontation

"I bet I tried to buy her a hundred shots but she never would let me" Jack said to Eddie trying to break up their trance. Eddie just laughed to cover the feeling he really had, now that he knew she only did shots with him all that time and why.

"Yeah well, you never know what Janet Meadows is capable of ...now do we" Eddie added taking a serious tone and Janet gulped two more

"Hitting it kind of hard don't ya think" Eddie knew she was upset about something other than just their relationship or lack thereof. He racked his brain trying to figure out what was postponed but couldn't get past knowing what was under that dress. That particular dress held one hell of a memory.

--

_"What do you want to do tonight" Eddie asked when he came in for lunch_

_"What makes you think I want to do anything" Janet replied as she walked off to deliver Ickey and Owen's food to their table, they already knew how deep Eddie was in when he stopped sitting with them at lunch._

_"I don't know, maybe just wishfull thinking" Eddie flirted when she came back and gave her a kiss_

_"Or just maybe it's something else" Janet glanced down at Eddie's lap both of them ready to go after a week straight of Janet working the late shift and Eddie working overtime installing the trillion windows the school had, it took them weeks to finish that job._

_"Maybe, but what I really want is to get you away from this damn bar and the house for that matter" Eddie didn't want any interruptions._

_"Okay, but I have a doctor's appointment late this afternoon so I'll come by your house when I get back" Eddie asked her what was wrong and she assured him it was just routine stuff._

_--_

_Before Janet could knock Eddie opened the door. She could smell him freshly showered and pushing her back out of the door. "You ready" Eddie said opening the passenger side of his truck and sticking a small bag behind the seat._

_"Where are we going" Janet asked_

_"No place fancy " Eddie looked over and grinned_

_"Do I have time to change" _

_"Actually, I think this is perfect" Janet still had on a simple dress from where she went to the Doctor's office early and Eddie played with the hem of it until he managed to work it up her thigh._

_Janet was more than surprised when Eddie took her to a fair about an hour away. "This is dinner" Janet laughed as Eddie expertly chowed down on his hot dog. "Yes, now eat it before it gets cold" he ordered_

_They did have a great time, especially Janet as she nearly made him sick bullying him into some of the rides. When they left the fair Eddie drove to the lake with a stupid stuffed bear that he actually manged to win with the first throw. Eddie got a kick out of her naming him Ernesto, even if he didn't sing and wasn't even a kola. she said she still wanted him even without all the glitz and glamor. When they got there Janet asked Eddie "So is this the part where you pull some type of weapon out of that bag and club me over the head" Janet chuckled_

_"No" Eddie laughed "This is the part where I build a fire and do my best to get you out of that dress" Eddie grabbed the bag and opened his door to get out._

_Eddie did just that built a fire, left the radio on and proceeded to pull out two blankets,a bottle of wine and two glasses. "You do realize it's freezing out here" Janet said taking a glass of wine from him. "That's why I built a fire, and brought wine, and two blankets plus I plan on doing a little of the warming up myself." Janet grinned at him, he always knew how to sweet talk her into anything._

_Eddie sat their glasses down on the hood of his truck and cupped Janet's face with one hand and pulled her into him with the other and just kind of swayed to the music from his radio, he had long since given in to Janet's Bay City Rollers CD being in his truck. It didn't take long for them to end up under that blanket._

_"How did **we** end up here" Janet asked "I don't know but I'm glad we did" Eddie was preoccupied with trailing his hands and lips over her chest as they snuggled under that blanket at that point Janet was still fully dressed._

_"If someone would have told me that sweet, funny, beautiful Janet Meadows would be giving herself to me, I probably would have laughed at them" Eddie was grateful to have her and showed it with a kiss that started to gain momentum._

_"What's so funny" Eddie asked when Janet started a muffled laugh beneath his lips. "Nothing, it's just wierd to have two men see that in one day"_

_"That better be a joke" Eddie laughed but was very serious_

_"Relax, I was talking about my gynecologist" Janet told him as she ran her fingers through his hair._

_"So that's the Doctor you went to see today, I was worried something was wrong, you could have told me" Eddie still had that famous smile as he placed his hand so delicately on her chest and remained slightly over her._

_"I didn't think you would really want to know about that" Janet really was shocked that he was interested_

_"I'll be the first to admit that certain things aren't exactly at the top of my list for discussion topics, and yes I've spent most of my life successfully avoiding them but I want to know you're okay and since I've kind of gotten to know that part of you rather well, I think I can handle it" Eddie was being sweet and sincere_

_"Everything's fine, but you should know I'm switching birth control so there is an increased chance for a while" Janet rubbed his face adoringly_

_"Why the switch" Eddie asked not believing he actually wanted to know anything about Janet's inner workings_

_"Do you really want to know"_

_"Yeah, I do, I kind of have a lot invested in what goes on with you, not to mention responsibility" That was the closest thing to the baby conversation they had ever had. Sure he made a point of finding out if she was on birthcontrol but seeing her take it and then just using condoms pretty much said it all. _

_"The new ones will help with my mood swings you've been so great to not point out plus you'll gain a few more days to play every month" Janet actually didn't feel uncomfortable talking to Eddie about her body._

_"So I'm going to benefit all the way around" Janet felt his hand slide up her inner thigh and under neath her panties as he gently brushed against her to see how ready she was. "I actually took those off for him" Janet somehow managed to keep a straight face._

_"Yeah" "But I bet he didn't do this for you" Eddie's fingers found there way and in a matter of seconds Janet was flush and ready for more as Eddie started kissing her and soon had her skirt pushed up around her waist and her breast free from the cups of her bra she tossed it along with her panties. Eddie would have preferred her naked but knowing she was naked underneath the dress was good enough since it was so damned cold outside and their good time rested on whether or not he could keep her warm enough to prevent her body from tensing up. Janet pulled Eddie's shirt over his head and pushed his jeans down so he could kick them off._

_Janet stopped him just about the time he crawled on top of her. "Someone could see us" Janet informed him "I know, that's what makes it so much fun" Eddie pulled the covers over his head and ducked down _

"_That's easy for you to say… you're the one under the ….." Janet liked what she felt and it showed in her voice. _

_Eddie peaked out from under the covers at her "Relax, it's freezing out here, no body's gonna show up" Eddie insisted "other than the ones that plan on doing this" Eddie slid into her and stopped to kiss her. She really did like the way he did that, it showed great restraint on his part and it gave her time to relax around him but more so than that Eddie just liked the closeness of it. _

_Short lived but defiantly worth freezing their asses off for. Eddie pulled her tight against him and in spoon fashion they watched the fire crackle and talked some more. Eddie finally got brave enough to ask a few question about the female body he had always wanted to know and Janet answered without laughing, at first but the idea of Eddie Latekka not knowing something about a woman's body was more than she could contain. _

_"Not that I'm complaining because believe me I'm not but doesn't smearing hot wax hurt on your self hurt" Janet answered with a simple "hell yeah it hurts" "Then why do it, okay i know why but if you women hadn't started spoling men you wouldn't have to go through all of that" Eddie was speaking to all things girly in general. _

_"It's more for us than it is for you" Janet told him "O-kay I have to warn you if you talk about being with another woman we're going to be in Round two before you finish" Eddie laughed but was dead serious. _

_"You're disgusting, but I think I said that wrong" "Women know men, especially you. like that kind of stuff, anything that's paid attention to you'll notice, and because of that we reap the rewards when your drawn to it, so yeah it is for you but there is most defiantly an alterior motive" _

_Then Janet got brave enough to broach the subject of his ability to delay gratification after going so long without in the beginning. It was the first time she ever actually saw him completely embarrassed about sex. When Eddie didn't answer she nearly swallowed her heart thinking he didn't go months without. _

"_I think we should go" Janet suggested trying not to cry_

"_No, don't think that" Eddie squeezed her tighter "It's just that…." Janet rolled to face him _

"_Are you actually embarrassed" she tried to keep a straight face_

"_You're not supposed to talk about that with women" Eddie was red _

"_So we can talk about my ovaries but not your masturbation" Janet looked up at him with those big blue eyes and as much as he knew he shouldn't, he said the one thing that was certain to end the conversation. "We can talk about it but when we're done, we're going to talk about yours" Janet turned four shades of red compared to Eddie's current one. _

"_So, the stars are out tonight" Janet immediately changed the subject and they made their way back to Janet's house when they managed to work their selves up again. Not wanting to do it in the cold the second time they scrambled to get back in the truck. _

_It was the first night Janet and Eddie shared a bath. Eddie walked in the house behind Janet and locked up on their way to the bed but when he got there Janet was already headed to the bathroom to turn the water on and then trudged down the hall way to the laundry room for clean towels and Eddie's clothes he had left there. She threw his clothes on the bed and took both towels to the bathroom with her but Eddie never got to see her get into the tub, his phone rang and he walked to the living room to retrieve it from the table he had become accustomed to using. It was Phil letting him know Pizza Girl was spending the night and Eddie assured him he had no plans of coming home._

_When he got off of the phone he headed back to the bedroom and had managed to pull his shirt off before he got the overwhelming urge to open the bathroom door. Janet rested in near darkness as the candles flickered it really was something else as they all sat in front of the mirror. He could smell everything Janet and knew by the redness of her skin that under those bubbles was fire hot water. She had her eyes closed with her head leaned back and her arms stretched out on the sides and her legs lazily propped up at the end of an old claw foot tub. Eddie knew in the instant he sat down at her dressing table and leaned forward to prop on his knees that he wanted to see her like that every night for the rest of his life. He couldn't resist reaching out and touching one of her curls that was hanging over the back side of the tub and when he did Janet opened her eyes and met him with a smile as he slid out of the chair and knelt beside the tub and dipped his hand in the water and smoothed over her chest under the hot water. _

_She had become accustomed to being naked in front of Eddie and truly believed he thought she was beautiful, though she still shied away from some positions and lights she was fairly comfortable around him so with the protectiveness of the bubbles "Care to join me" she asked "You look pretty relaxed, I don't want to bother you" Eddie bent down to kiss her and she picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them at him slowly and the gesture didn't go unnoticed as Eddie stood up and pulled off his jeans as she watched then crawled in behind her. _

"_Judging by how hot you have this water, I take it the lake wasn't such a good idea" _

"_The lake was perfect, Eddie I always take a hot bath" _

_Eddie's legs were so long that he just wrapped them around Janet and she leaned back onto him occasionally dipping water over his exposed parts. Eddie admitted he could get use to bath's with her and Janet was surprised that Eddie had never been in that particular situation before, he never wanted anything romantic from past companions so the shower was about as close as he had ever gotten before. _

_--_

"So, Jack how long are you staying" Janet asked ignoring Eddie's comment and Eddie was less than pleased that she called him by a shortened name, no one ever called him Jack because he hated it. But it was clear he didn't mind her doing it and he also knew what was under her dress although knowing how much work it took Janet to be comfortable naked he was pretty sure he didn't get the best part of Janet. That he knew had been a one man show and he was the only ticket holder.

"Not sure, I might just move back given the right reason" Jack flirted. "If there's one thing I've learned it's that there are no right reasons, but don't make the mistake of taking what you can get especially when what you really want is doing their damnedest to avoid you, sure it sounds like a good idea at the time but so does letting people find their own way but you shouldn't do that either because they might just pick up a hitch hiker on the way, what you should do is scream and forcefully hold them down so they can't avoid you all day while their busy making up their mind" Down the hatch with shot number four.

That did it, Eddie couldn't handle anymore and quickly scanned the bar for a lady he could hit back with. Settling on an easy target he asked Karen, whom was standing directly next to Janet, for three fresh ones and made his way to a table full of the Duf's newest crop. Jackson could tell Eddie's flirting made Janet uneasy

"Don't tell me Latekka finally got to you" Jack asked her joking

"No, I was just deciding which one to bet on, you in" she asked "Alright, the blonde on the right" Jack settled putting a ten on the bar

"Naaa, talks to much, he'll go for the quite brunette " Janet affirmed "Which one" Jack asked "The one with the locks" Janet added

"Sounds like you know what you're talking about" Jack suggested with a saddened look on his face. It didn't take very much effort to get the connection between quite curly headed brunette's "I've watched him pick up women for years it's easy to spot the pattern" she said never taking her eyes off of Eddie

"Ouch, that hurts" Jack put his hand over his heart "What are you talking about" Janet inquired still intently watching Eddie

"watching the one you're in love with be with someone else" Jackson's voice was low and soft "Is it that obvious" Janet asked "Only because I know the feeling" He gave a small forced smile

"I guess you were saving the shots for him all that time" Jack asked a little down

"It would have been nice if someone had told me that two years ago" Janet held grim face but Jack had known for some time.

"Hey, don't be sad if any one should be sad it should be me, I was head over heels for you and I think you knew that; I'm guessing that's probably why you never came to see me" Jack took her hand and watched the tears trickle down her face as Eddie escorted the curly brunette out the door. He had almost called it quits having to listen to the non stop self compliments but when he saw Jackson touching Janet's hand he was determined to see it through.

Jack stayed till nearly close "You're a great guy but you deserve more than what I can give you" Janet hugged him. "You want me to stay while you close" he offered "No, you should go before I hurt both of us" Janet told him softly "I'm here for the week" he said before he left.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How old are you" Eddie asked the young girl sitting next to him in his truck "Relax, I've been legal for like six months" she replied giggly counting on her fingers as her phone rang, the bitching she was doing into it didn't help to convince him not to drop her at the Duf and go home. "Sorry, just my boyfriend" she replied running her hand up Eddie's leg as they drove.

She was a little frightened when he pulled up to the all night dinner. "Okay, I've never done it in public before" and Eddie laughed. "I think coffee would do you more good than sex right now" He had no plans of actually bedding her.

"How old are you" Eddie asked the the young girl sitting next to him in his truck "Relax, I've been legal for like six months" she replied giggly counting on her fingers as her phone rang, the bitching she was doing into it didn't help to turn Eddie on. "Sorry, just my boyfriend" she replied running her hand up Eddie's leg as they drove.

Sitting across from each other in the corner booth Eddie asked her "Do you make a habit out of sleeping with other men, while you have a boyfriend"

"Not usually, it's just that I caught him making out with my best friend and I needed to feel, I don't know it's hard to explain"

"Maybe, it wasn't what you think" Eddie suggested

"Maybe but I didn't ask, I mean does it matter he should have never allowed the situation to happen in the first place"

"Don't you think a one night stand is a little bit extreme compared to a kiss" Eddie was being self righteous

"Is there some magic line drawn in the sand that I can't see, like what really is cheating is it a kiss, or a date, sex, or even just wanting to be with someone else. No matter how you look at it, if you wanted to its still cheating in the end, isn't it'

-- -- -- -- - - - - - - - -

When Jack left he walked out the door just in time to see the young brunette crawling out of Eddie's truck and going back inside to her friends. Jackson shook his head and Eddie told him "Go ahead, say what you want, everyone else does"

"So I hear, but I know you didn't sleep with her or half the women everyone thinks you did for that matter" Jackson replied walking up to Eddie

"I'm guessing you didn't tell Janet that" Eddie asked sarcastically

"Oh no she's about to look up and see some hot young co-ed bounce in there and she'll probably hold it together until she's alone and then she'll cry thinking you bedded her"

"Janet has a habit of assuming things maybe you should hang around she also has a habit of……….." Jackson interrupted Eddie

"And it's all going to be because of you, because you want tell her last call has never had anything to do with the alcohol behind that bar, not for me, and certainly not for you"

"Stepping over the line there, don't you think" Eddie warned him

"What line Latekka, you've never drawn one, even though you've had plenty of chances and I know that because I gave them to you, tell me you don't honestly think I went home alone all those nights because I wanted to, I did because there's been an Eddie and Janet for a long time, your just to stubborn to see it"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	12. You give your self away

"So was he as good as his reputation suggests" the blonde asked her friend "I wouldn't know, he took me for coffee then brought me back here" the brunette responded.

Janet was heartbroken and even more determined to overcome her stupid insecurities as she watched the young girls giggle. She started taking her frustration out on more garnish for the girly drinks and cut her finger. Rooster grabbed a towel and tried to help but she screamed at him to leave her alone, that he had already done more than enough and she couldn't stand the thought of him touching her again, with that he went home.

Eddie sat in his truck for an hour or so until the girls left. He saw Rooster slam through the door no doubt ticked about something. He went back in for his phone he left on the bar. Janet was standing at the Juke box selecting a song. She turned around when she heard the door slam. _Not tonight, not while he still smells like her. _Her stomach flipped and she felt a wave of nausea run through her. Her hands were shaking as she sat her tray down. Eddie started towards her from across the room grabbing his phone off of the bar on his way. He stopped several steps away when he realized she wanted to bolt.

"I left my phone" Eddie said softly "Yeah, It kept ringing so I answered, I was just worried it might be Phil or I wouldn't have" Janet babbled nervously "Was it?… Phil I mean" Eddie asked "No, it…it was Rory……but I didn't tell her where you went" Janet was being as matter of a fact as possible and Eddie took another step towards her but she had already backed up so much she ran into the Juke box slicing Eddie's heart open.

"I didn't give her my number, Janet" The line of thought was lost when her finger started to bleed again as she caught herself against the juke box and he wrapped a napkin around it and held pressure on it for a moment

"What happened" he asked "I wasn't paying attention" she replied and Eddie could feel her nervousness and jitters "Are you afraid of me" he asked defeated looking into her eyes "Not like that" Janet replied. "Something's got you so jumpy, you shouldn't be here by yourself this late" he had scolded her for it in the past.

__

I don't care to know what kind of perfume she wears

He backed off a little trying to eliminate Janet's discomfort with his presence. He was ashamed for purposely making her feel like he just bedded some co-ed as he fought back the water in his eye's.

"Jackson staying for a while" Eddie asked fumbling with his phone to turn it off and avoiding eye contact "He's just here for the week" Janet answered

"Why didn't you ever mention him" Eddie was confused "It wasn't like that" Janet answered and Eddie just nodded his head not believing there wasn't more to their past.

Janet flinched when Sully came through the door and let it slam behind him. "Is he going to be here until you leave" Janet nodded "Night, Janet" ……………………….."Night, Eddie" .

Eddie reached around her and made the song selection for her. He was well out of the door before it every started playing.

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And Im waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, shes got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant liveWith or without you  
With or without you

She closed down the bar and drove home to an empty house and sat on the couch but this time she didn't even want her comforting cheese puff's, she put own his flannel shirt but nothing could replace Eddie's arms around her and she was more upset than ever with her self for thinking anyone's ever could have.

Even a hard hearted man like him self had to feel the pain between them when Janet reached up and touched the the picture of Hail Eddie on the wall.

"That may be Latekka but it's not Eddie" Sully hesitantly told her, clearly uncomfortable.

"I know but he doesn't"

She closed down the bar and drove home to an empty house and sat on the couch but this time she didn't even want her comforting cheese puff's, she put own his flannel shirt but nothing could replace Eddie's arms around her and she was more upset than ever with her self for thinking anyone's ever could have.


	13. Giving In

"You ready" Eddie asked Sam when he opened the door

"Mom said I had to make my bed first, so you might as well come in" Sam suggested to him

"Thanks for picking him up, he likes you... I don't really know why but he does" Hannah said packing Sam's bag

"I think Phil's the one he likes" Eddie replied

"How's he doing by the way" Hannah asked

"Pizza Girls good for him, even got him to stand on the porch a few times" Eddie answered and Hannah nodded in agreement about the time Ray came down the stairs

"Latekka I guess I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have encouraged Matt to come after you but I had no idea he was going to bring help, hell I thought you would whoop his ass anyway" Ray put on his most sincere face

"Yeah well, Matt will get what's coming to him and as far as how he handles the ones that owe him, I'm not responsible for that" Eddie replied and Ray walked off. Hannah gave her I'm not talking about it face.

"I guess you heard Jackson Overstreet is back " Eddie mentioned

"Really what's he doing back" Hannah asked

"It's pretty obvious, Hannah" Eddie shocked her

"What are you talking about Eddie" Hannah asked frustrated

"Come on like you didn't know they were seeing each other before he left" Eddie's tone was condescending

"I think your letting the beer go to your head" Hannah laughed

"She didn't tell you about it" Eddie asked confused, she told Hannah everything about them

"Why do you care, Eddie" Hannah questioned but Eddie didn't have time to respond before Sam came down the stairs

--

"By Mom" Sam gave her a kiss "Later Ray" Sam gave him a wave as he came strolling back into the living room with a beer in hand. Hannah followed Eddie onto the porch.

"Go ahead put your stuff in the truck" Eddie told Sam and he always listened to what Eddie told him to do. Never a hesitation about it.

"I don't really want to talk about it Hannah" Eddie ran his hand through his hair

"I know and I'm not going to push it; I actually wanted to say thank you" Hannah was nervous and Eddie could tell

"What's goes on, Hannah "

"Nothing, it's just you've always been there for Sam and me and I don't know what either of us would do without you, he loves you Eddie and for that I'll be forever grateful"

"It's easy to like Sam, he's just like his dad" Hannah knew Eddie was talking about Nick.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Janet would have never answered her phone if she had bothered to look to see who was calling but she was tired and just wanted to get back home.

"Hello"

"Hey, don't hang up" Rooster kept his calm tone

"What do you want, I'm not really in the mood for this tonight" Janet said calmly

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you..." She cut him off

"Just give me my space, I can't even try to forgive you until I figure out how to forgive myself"

"O-kay, if space is really what you want, then..." she cut him off again

"I want Eddie" She hung up the phone and tossed it over on the seat next to her and cried her way back to the Ridge.

--

It was the last night Jack was on the Ridge and he spent it on a bar stool hoping to see Janet. Eddie never showed and he was surprised. Mostly it was harmless flirting but there was plenty of it. About an hour after Janet came in she confessed why she was wearing a dress as to not lead him on by letting him think she dressed up for him. "you know I'll stay as long as you need me" was his response

"If things were different I might ask you to but they are what they are… a complete mess" Janet laughed

"At least spend the night with me instead of Latekka, can you give me that much" Jack asked "spend the night" Janet repeated

"Here, I don't expect you to leave with me, just hang out a while" Jack clarified "I think I would like that" Janet replied. Jack held out his hand and she accepted. He loaded the Juke box and they spent a while just dancing. The place was cleared out by then.

Sully didn't expect her to come in and when she did she was wearing a simple but rather sexy casual black dress. Sully urged her to go home but she insisted she didn't want to be alone and he was understanding. She had chosen the summer dress to wear to the parole hearing of the man responsible for her parent's deaths. A high speed chase gone seriously wrong.

"You want to tell me how you ended up falling for someone like Eddie Latekka" he asked holding Janet

"He's actually a good guy if he'll ever let you get close enough to know him" Janet briefly smiled at the thought of him "Tell me you didn't fall for the raccoon" Jack asked swaying with her

"Give me some credit…………..it was a singing kola bear" Jack laughed "What, he named him Ernesto, it was cute he's just for me" Janet defended "was for me" she got a big slap by reality

"Okay, finish telling me the story" he urged still dancing with her. That's the thing she always liked about Jack, he knew exactly how to make her feel better without forcing an attachment, though they had slept together several times it was never awkward to just hang out. He was the only person she ever had casual sex with and still didn't mind associating with otherwise.

"The short version we didn't trust each other enough to make it work"  
"Why didn't he trust you, you've always been honest with me" Jack asked

--

"Is Sam okay, Eddie" Hannah asked Eddie instead of a hello

"Yeah he's with Phil and Pizza Girl….Hannah, have you talked to Janet today" He remembered when he got home that night the parole hearing was coming up. He never knew asking about such a small scar would open such a huge wound.

"Eddie if you care about her as much as I think you do you'll leave her alone today" Hannah said simply

"I know but she's not home. Is she with you?" Eddie was standing on her front porch.

"No, she said she wanted to work so she didn't have to think about it" Hannah wasn't surprised that he hung up without saying a word. He propped the beer and cheese puffs against the door and left.

-- -- -- --

"I guess because I didn't trust that I was good enough for him, and when Rory came back I proved I wasn't" Janet was solemn "What are you talking about" Jack asked holding her away slightly so he could look her in the eye

"Eddie didn't want to tell me he saw Rory, and I listened to Rooster go on and on about how they use to be so when Eddie blew me off I started to believe he wanted her back" "I tried not to and I even went to talk to him about it but he was kissing her so I …….I slept with Rooster" Janet explained and they were now standing still

"Rooster" Jack stated confused "I know you don't have to say it" Janet said bluntly

"Come here, I'm sorry he cheated on you" Jack wrapped his arms around her and they started dancing again

"He didn't, he told me the next day he stopped it because of me" Janet was crying into his shoulder

"It's okay, you didn't know and if he can't see that it's his loss" Jack comforted

"No, it's mine" Janet said stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"I wish you had been here, you wouldn't have let me ruin my life, Eddie's a great man, he's not just some jock that gets around, he's thoughtful and kind and actually listen's when I talk, he was good to me and for me, I've never known anyone as loyal as him and I went and through it all away because of something Rooster said, we're talking about my life and Eddie was it" Janet told him

"You give me way to much credit Meadows, a man will sacrifice all of his dignity to hold the woman he loves"

"I'm sorry... this isn't fair to you" Janet said feeling guilty for hurting Jack  
"Hey, I've know all along where your heart lies, it's okay" Jack said softly and then took her face in his hands to kiss her but Janet immediately put her hands up to push him away "I can't" she said "I know, I'm not Latekka" he kissed her forehead "No Jack, your not Eddie and he's not Latekka"

"If you change your mind you know where to find me" he added. When he turned to leave they both saw Eddie standing there, he walked in about the time Janet said he wouldn't have let her ruin her life but Janet didn't know he had overheard her.

Eddie turned to leave but Janet called out to him "Eddie" it was soft but he could hear her and turned back around and stood frozen.

"I should go, take care Janet" Jack said to her. When he got close to the door he stopped to speak to Eddie. Eddie faced towards Janet and Jack faced towards the door. "I want stand in your way, but if you continue to push her away until she has no choice but to come to me…then I'm afraid I want be man enough to tell her no, **either**" and with that Jackson Overstreet was gone leaving Eddie stinging from the Rooster jab .

"I just came to make sure you were okay, I didn't mean to interrupt the twirl" Eddie said to Janet and turned to leave "Please wait" Janet begged and he stopped turned sideways

"For what" Eddie asked calmly "There wasn't going to be a twirl and I don't want you to leave here feeling like I did the night I saw you kiss Rory" Janet had to force herself to be kind about the matter.

"It's fine, we're not together anymore, you're free to see other people, Janet" Eddie explained turning back to face her again. He wanted to say like the day you told me you slept with Rooster but he didn't seeing how the last time he was honest she professed her hatred for him.  
"I didn't know he was coming, I would have stopped him" Janet replied walking behind the bar

"Why did you tell me you had never been in a relationship" Eddie followed

"Because I hadn't" Janet was quick to answer trying to finish closing down the bar "A few lonely nights and one morning hardly constitutes a relationship"

"The man's in love with you Janet you have to know that" Eddie said to her retaining his calm tone but the desperation was still there.

"How do I have to know that, Eddie everyone always talks about how much louder actions speak than words but is that really true" Janet asked

"What you had with Jackson was ongoing and you don't consider that a relationship" Eddie asked now raising his voice slightly as they went through the swinging doors

"I don't love him and at that time I didn't know it was possible to have a relationship when you weren't loved back" Janet replied amazingly un sarcastic sitting her tray down, she was working frantically trying to avoid crying

"Eddie nothing makes sence anymore, your lack of words the day Rory came back spoke volumes and then hearing myself tell you what I did after hearing you so casually say you kissed Rory…I'm sorry but the words counted they still do every one of them"

"Janet, I couldn't" Eddie crackled out "It doesn't change the fact that I wanted you to or the fact that …….never mind it doesn't matter now" Janet stopped mid sentence

"Did I do this to you" Eddie asked with a slightly harsh tone "Do what"  
"Before I asked you out, you held your head high, told off all the drunks, and didn't shy away from anyone that came through that door, hell until Rory came back you told me off every time I got out of line and now you're scared to tell me what you think, did being with me make you that way" he asked upset

"I don't know what happened Eddie, I've always been insecure but being with you made it so much harder, when I'm with you it's the easiest thing in the world but the second you're not there, I start doubting myself because you don't leave me with anything to hold on to" Janet stopped

"Where the hell did I go wrong because Jack seems to have figured it out, I know I messed up a few times but I gave you everything I had…..being the person I am has made it so hard to just be with you, you know I get in the way of myself sometimes" Eddie was referring to his messed up home life, the all star foot ball player, the ladies man and on and on, pressure upon pressure

"God Eddie just tell me who you want to be" Eddie was noticeable irate

"I don't know Janet why don't you tell me who you wanted because most of the time it was just Eddie but you can't help but want Hail Eddie can you, I'm tired of jumping through hoops trying to figure out who everyone else wants me to be. You want me treat you like my girlfriend but can't stop wishing it was a one night stand" Eddie immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth but he couldn't take them back now. He and Janet were the only ones there and he had allowed his mind to dictate his mouth as they stood in the stock room.

It was a low blow attacking Janet's insecurities again. He knew her deepest one was becuase of the way men looked at her. They never wanted her unless they were drunk and had run out of other options. Being on the end of that receiving line had done one hell of a number to Janet over the years.

"You're right but does it make you feel better to know I wanted you to lust after me like that" Janet said calmly walking up to him "Did you really want to hear me beg for you, to whisper that I wanted you to make me scream with pleasure, to take me right there where we stood, to make me call out your name" Janet spoke in a whisper, their bodies brushing together her hands on his chest.

Eddie let his head drop and though they didn't kiss they could feel each other's breath warm against their skin. He grabbed her by the wrists firmly

"I don't believe for a second that you want me to lay you down like that, your not that woman" Eddie said brushing his stubbly cheek against her neck whispering in her ear.


	14. Hitting below the belt

"Why not Eddie, because I'm the chubby bar maid, because no one wants me for more than a cook and a maid, or because it reminds you how many women you've been with, because you want to pretend I haven't been touched, I'm not some cheerleader you get to deflower Eddie so your guilt is just that your guilt...tell me Latekka what's so wrong about me wanting those night's you came in here for one last shot to be like this, I wanted you to take me, I still do right here right now, but we both know you're not man enough to do it" Janet said seductively and Eddie pushed her against the wall still firmly holding her wrists level with her shoulders.

Eddie's breath was hot on her ear "The only thing wrong with it is that I didn't want you to be treated this way, you deserve the fairy tale, Janet so why are you asking for this" he whispered

"Because Baby, I'm still a woman, I still have needs and there's no reason we couldn't of had it both ways" Janet whispered back running her lips over his neck and something in Eddie snapped

"Because baby, theirs nothing sweet or tender about it and I need you to be sure" his lips trailed her neck but never latched on.

"Is this what you need to make it through tonight" He asked roughly kissing his way down her chest. She remained silent as she watched him rip apart the tiny black buttons on the top of her dress and licked and sucked around her breast that were exposed by her choice of a rather low cut demi bra. She started to softly moan out her reply as she reached for Eddie's belt.

"Do you need it to forget" she asked and Eddie intensified his kissing and the already firm grip he held on her. Eddie put his forehead to hers.

"Janet, tell me there was nothing going between you and him the first night we were together" Eddie panted out the words but she was hesitant to answer, not because there was anything there but because she was in complete shock. "Tell me, Janet, please just tell me, lie if you have to but I need to hear you say it" Eddie pleaded but she only responded with a kiss and Eddie's heart broke into a million tiny pieces and he pressed back against her kiss grabbing onto her and every second and every inch of her skin in an effort to make it not be over.

Eddie had thoroughly managed to work him self up in the process and they were both going at each other full force. Janet managed to unzip his pants and pull his shirt off. "Baby" Eddie spoke as their tongues were still tangled together. "Shhhhhhhhh" Janet whispered nibbling his ear

Janet was already panting as Eddie worked his way around her neck and chest some more. Though it was the most intense union it wasn't the first one they shared in the stock room and the good thing about it being a bar was the fact that they always had a supply of condoms to refill the machines in the men's bathroom.

Eddie twisted trying to reach the damn box and Janet managed to pull her panties off while Eddie covered his self taking all of thirty seconds and somehow never let up the pressure his body was using to pin Janet to the wall.

Janet already had her skirt hiked up in her hands between her legs and Eddie immediately penetrated her. It was hard and fast and both were loud. Janet's boisterous moaning only served to excite Eddie more and soon their bodies were pounding against each other with such force that Eddie could feel his teeth scrape against each other.

The harder he thrust the more she moaned in pleasure the deeper he pushed the wetter she got, he couldn't give her enough and she continued to beg by scratching into his back. He had never in his life had sex that hard with anyone, even as wild as Lottie had been it couldn't compare to what him and Janet were trying to accomplish as they single handily manged to dismantle the stock room.

They realized all to soon that they couldn't screw the memories away, as hard as they did try and as much as Janet screamed during her bodies contraction and Eddie groaned through his pulsing , the relief was only temporary and for a few seconds their kisses slowed and Janet still held him within her but as soon as they looked into each others eye's it was gone only to be replaced with the anger bubbling back up to the surface.

"Does it feel as good as you hoped it would…. because it cost me everything" Eddie asked still inside of her and madder at his self than he had ever been.

"Yeah, it did" They pushed away from each other and Eddie quickly disposed of the evidence and left.

Eddie always the gentlemen even if he was banging your brains out told Janet to go home he would take care of everything. After straightening the stock room back he picked up Janet's panties and went home.

She didn't regret it. She wanted him to want her. She needed to feel like she was attractive enough to hold a man's attention that way. She succeeded. She could hear him spinning out of the parking lot and knew how mad he was.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Okay, I'm coming, just hold on" Owen yelled at his apartment door. He was surprised to see Eddie at nearly one in the morning. "What goes on, Eddie" Owen asked "You got a minute…I" Eddie couldn't get the words out, his eyes were cold and the look on his face scared Owen.

Once inside Eddie sat down on the couch. Owen put some coffee on but Eddie didn't really need it, he wasn't drunk nor was he capable of going to sleep anytime soon. "Just tell me what happened" Owen said to him from the chair on the opposing side of the coffee table.

"It's all messed up Big O, every since Rory came back" Eddie began to explain "You mean you and Janet are messed up" Owen asked "Yeah, me and Janet" Eddie repeated patronizing. "If you want to talk about this we will but you can't get mad you have to deal with it" Owen explained

"I know, but just for the record I didn't sleep with Rory and I'm not going to, matter of a fact I may never have sex again after what I just did" Eddie wasn't being forthcoming with the details. "What did you just do Eddie" Big O asked "I had sex with Janet" Eddie replied being short "She was your girlfriend so I don't think it's all that terrible that you two slept together" Owen didn't understand and let out a small chuckle

"When I say we had sex, I mean we just had **sex**" Eddie still was being hesitant with the actual facts and seemed to be avoiding all eye contact with Owen "That must have been hot" Owen said with a grin "Hottest sex I've ever had" Eddie said swallowing hard "What happened, man"

"I never wanted it to be like that with her" Eddie said with a cracking voice "Like what" Owen asked and Eddie just gave him a look that Owen clearly understood

"It's not like you would hurt her" Owen said confident

"It was rough, but I wasn't rough with her, I don't know Big O it happened so fast" Eddie mumbled still mad as Allison walked in "Make sure she's okay" Eddie said looking up at her.

"She's fine" Owen said to Eddie when he came back with the coffee, Allison assured him "Are you sure, she's good at hiding how she really feels" Eddie asked "She said you didn't do anything wrong and that you should go home, she's not even crying, Eddie so can you tell me what really happened" Owen asked

"We got into an argument and she said I didn't lust for her like I did for all the one nighters and I wanted to tell her that I did but since I loved her it was different but I couldn't tell her Big O not after every thing that's happened between us; then she started talking…you know…. and accused me of not being man enough, and before I realized what I was doing, It was to late" Eddie explained.

"I hate myself for it, all she really wanted was to forget" " Eddie added "Come on it wasn't a one sided thing, Eddie" Owen said to him

"I know, it's not like I forced her it's just she's not the type of girl you have sex with like that, she's deserves more than that, Big O" Eddie added

"I'm pretty sure with the way things are between the two of you she knew you weren't going to hang around" Owen offered as comfort.

"The thing is I didn't do it because she wanted me to, I did it because I wanted …….." Eddie said not realizing Allison was standing there. When she walked into the living room she was hanging up the phone.

"She's fine Eddie, mad at herself for pushing you but she's okay" Allison said to him

"I should go" Eddie felt bad for interrupting

"Look, there's something about women you Ridge boy's have yet to learn, while we expect our men to be gentle and caring most of the time, sometimes we need more, we need to feel like we're truly wanted and not to just cook and clean and have kids" Allison's words hit home more to Owen than it did to Eddie

"That's all Janet wanted and you shouldn't be ashamed that you gave that to her, but if there ever is a next time put a little more thought into it" she added and went back to the bedroom.

Eddie said goodnight and went home, a little more understanding than before but still as pissed off as ever for reasons even he couldn't explain.

Phil and Pizza Girl were on the couch when Eddie came in and they woke up. "How's Sam" Eddie asked "He fell asleep around 11:00" He was camped out in his sleeping bag on the floor in front of the T.V.

"How is Eddie" Pizza Girl asked "He's not so good" Eddie admitted flopping down on the couch beside them

"Did you see Janet" Phil asked "Yeah, I did" Eddie answered and Pizza Girl hugged him

"Time will heal and you'll be okay" she said looking up at him with her arms stretched around his shoulders from the side

"No, I want be" Eddie replied and went upstairs.

He turned the shower on and began to peal off the clothes that still smelled like Janet, the pants that still had Janet on them.

He crawled into his empty bed and looked over at the picture of Janet he had on the table next to it. He reached out and touched it ever so gently then slammed it down and closed his eyes.


	15. Talking it out

"I hate small towns" Eddie mumbled and Sam offered to help "Eat your pancakes" Eddie told Sam when Rory walked into the dinner and headed straight for them.

"Eddie, care to tell me who your little friend is" Rory asked having yet to know Hannah ever had a child.

"I'm not eight, so there's no need to act like you don't want to know who my dad is" Eddie smirked at Sam's cleverness, Rory was less impressed.

"Actually, I wanted to know who your mom is" Rory polietly returned

"Hannah Jane and this is Sam" Eddie answered

"I remember your mommy, we went to school together" Rory told Sam

"That means you know mine and Eddie's favorite person"

"I might, who is it"

"Janet Meadows, her and Eddie are like my Aunt and Uncle, take me places and do stuff with me, I think they think I'm a lot more fun than I really am"

"I'm going to see if Sal will give me extra chocolate in my milk" Sam excused his self and Rory motioned as to whether she could sit down. Eddie let her.

"Gavin Goddard"

"What about him, he use to give me the creeps I heard he was some business man in the city now, I had a feeling the whole priesthood thing wouldn't last"

"He's Sam's dad"

"Oh, I knew he wasn't yours when you told me Hannah was his mom, but I would have guessed it to be Nick."

"Did you want something, Rory" Eddie wasn't rude but he was to the point

"Yeah, this is so embarrassing... I wanted to know if maybe you felt like heading out to the lake tonight, just to talk...nothing else...no other motives"

"I'm not going to the lake with you, Rory"

"Sully's then" She suggested and Eddie just let out a very disgruntled sigh

"Call me if you change your mind" was the last thing she said before she watched him pay the check and gather Sam and his double chocolate milk from the counter.

--

Eddie wasn't surprised that Janet was at Hannah's when he dropped Sam off . He walked in with Sam, and Hannah stood to greet them. Janet was sitting on the couch and remained silent. "Let's go ahead and take this up to your room, I just got it cleaned and I would prefer to keep it that way" Hannah said taking the sleeping bag from Eddie and pointing Sam upstairs.

"Relax, I didn't tell her and don't plan on it and I also didn't tell her about Jack for a reason, thanks for that by the way" Janet said standing to put her coffee cup in the sink  
Eddie followed her noticing she was rather slow to stand.

"I'm sorry I should have just gone home" Eddie walked up behind her and propped on the sink, one hand on each side of her and leaned his head over on her shoulder

"I didn't mean to hurt you last night" Janet was staring out the window. "It's fine Eddie" Janet stated bluntly

"Janet" Eddie asked genuinely concerned "I'm sore but you didn't hurt me" " Eddie I'm fine, it's fine" she was sore after calm sex with Eddie but this was a whole new level of sore though she didn't lie he hadn't hurt her

"No it's not and we both know it, it never has been" Eddie replied "Well it doesn't much matter anymore now does it" Janet said in anger

"That right there, this attachment you have to letting people run over you, that's what killed us" Eddie snarled

"Stupid me I thought it was because you dodged me like the plague to kiss Rory and went and slept with that damn chicken" Janet retorted leaving them both storming out pissed off at each other all over again.

--

"What time is it" Darcey asked a questionably mischievous Ickey. "Time to get up" Ickey told her on his way to make coffee.

It didn't take long for their relationship to jump to the next level. The third date to be exact, when a sober Darcy asked him stay. Since that night they had been inseparable.

"Here this will help" Ickey gave a sheet wrapped Darcy a mug of coffe when she strolled into the kitchen

"I've got something I want you to see" Darcy was leery but Ickey hadn't failed her yet so she got dressed and was happy to see the smile on Ickey's face when they pulled up to a white house with green shutters. It had a small front porch and a big back yard.

"Ray gave me a really good deal on it and I wanted you to be the first one to see it" They went inside and the place was completely empty.

"Looks like you've got some shopping to do" Darcy laughed at him. "I was kinda of hoping you would help me with that part, if I do it, it's gonna to look like sh..."

--

"Where's Ronnie" the Commander asked waiting for Lesley to join him and a very discheveld Nick and Aubrey whom seemed to be falling asleep at the table.

"Probably still in the bed, it was pretty late when I heard him come in last night" Nick informed him

"Him and Lacey have been making the rounds haven't they" The Commander said clueless as Lesley sat down grinning at Nick

"Yeah, I'll go see if he's up" Nick left the table but soon came back to inform them he wasn't there

"I guess he's gone to check on Lacey, I can't believe they get along so well now, do you remember how they use to roll around in the floor wrestling over the stupidest things, this one time it was over a box of raisins, they remind me of him and Nick, I guess it's a brother sister sort of thing" Everyone tried to keep their comments contained and let the Commander enjoy his breakfast

"Hey, have a seat we were just talking about you two, you hungry Lacey we got plenty" The Commander was having a good day

"That's okay Commander, I fixed breakfast this morning" Lacey said sweetly kissing him on the cheek

"Ronnie" He pointed with his knife at the plate of Pancakes

"I'm good, I ate with Lace"

"Mighty early" _tell me about it Aubrey mumbled behind her coffee _"What do you to have up your sleeve for the day" The Commander asked

"Not much, we'll just have to wait and see how much trouble we can get into" Lacey answered

"Lesley's cooking tonight sort of a family dinner, you should come you're family, hell I felt like I had twins as much as you and Ronnie were together"

"Yes, we would love to have you, Robert has told me some wonderful stories about your childhood" Lesley knew she needed to be kind even though she had already threatened Ronnie about telling his dad before he figured it out on his own.

Nick leaned over to Aubrey and whispered "Looks like were going to get dinner and a show" they both laughed and Ronnie shot them a go to hell look

"Thanks for Breakfast Lesley, I'll see you tonight" Aubrey excused herself and Nick followed

-- -- --

"Is something wrong" He asked as Aubrey quickly got dressed

"No, I just have a lot of errands to run" "I'll see you tonight" She kissed him and with that she was gone, waving to The Commander and Lesley on her way out.

--

Lacey and Ronnie hung out for a while then Lacey left shortly followed by Ronnie. Lesley and Nick weren't buying their separate departures.

"Do me a favor and keep your traps shut at dinner, tonight's important to your father and I know you want what's best for him" Lesley whispered to Nick while Robert napped in front of the television.

"He's going to flip when he finds out that there may be something going on with those two" Nick told her glancing back at his father

"May be..., honey it's me the Dean did forget who your talking to, don't you know I've got years of spotting horny kids sneaking around, I saw that writing on the wall the second they came prancing up in here" Nick laughed at her language.

"Don't laugh sweetie because at the rate those two are going, she might not be his sister but she's gonna be yours"

"Nahh, Baby brothers not about to dive in before I do" Nick told Lesley

"She's a smart, sweet and a very pretty girl that just happens to know all of his buttons, watch and see" Lesley walked over to wake Robert so he could take his meds.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm supposed to pick the kids up at 11:00" Allison whispered to a still sleepy Owen "We could go to the diner for lunch" Owen looked over at her and for the first time in months didn't feel angry. Allison accepted and after another round of make up sex they got dressed and made their way to her mom's to pick up the kids.

They both ran out the door and bear hugged Owen glad to see him. Allison's mom also seemed to be very pleased. "What do you say after lunch we go to the park" Owen joyfully asked his children and Allison watched him and their kids make their way to the car. She knew they were a long way from being okay again but at least they were making an effort.

-- -- -- - - - - - -- - -- -- -- --

"Phil, Phil, Phil…."Pizza Girl called through the house but stopped dead in her tracks when she made it to the back door and saw Phil standing a few feet outside of it looking towards the sky so the sun could shine on his face.

She carefully walked up to him and just hooked her arm in his and closed her eyes leaning her head back and absorbed the breeze, the sun, the birds chirping the kids playing a few housed down.

When Phil made it back inside Pizza Girl sat on the table in front of the couch so she could face him, she patiently waited for him to speak.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up until I knew it was going to get better and not worse" Phil told her

"I don't understand" Pizza Girl cocked her head to the side almost like a puppy would do

"I've been going outside every day for two weeks, slowly making it a little further each time" Phil told her and she lit up with joy.

"I love you" she shouted and pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him giving him a hundred pecks all over his head "I love you to" Phil replied about the time Eddie came down the stairs.

Pizza Girl looked at Eddie, and without relinquishing her position told him "oh, we weren't….this isn't what it looks like..well I mean it is but really it's not….." Pizza Girl stuttered on and on

"It's cool, just take it else where, Rory's coming over" Eddie smiled and made his way to the kitchen

Pizza Girl took Eddie's suggestion and actually moved it to the bedroom to reward Phil for his accomplishment but had a hard time convincing Phil Eddie could take care of him self.


	16. And in the other Corner

Nick picked Aubrey up for Dinner early at her request. When they got back to the house Ronnie and Lacey were already there.

Aubrey joined the ladies in the kitchen and Nick joined Ronnie on the porch, the Commander was still lying down resting on his day of rest from non stop appointments.

"So when are you planning on telling everyone" Nick quietly asked Ronnie

"Telling everyone what" Ronnie played dumb flipping through a comic book

"About you and Lacey"

"What's to tell, we grew up across the street from each other, she made me pee my pants when I was seven, I put gum in her hair when we were nine………………" Ronnie answered

"I know all that, I'm talking about what's going on with you two now, I know you've been staying the night with her" Nick accused

"So, we're friends and sometimes if it's late I stay over there instead of driving all the way back home, what's the big deal" Ronnie wouldn't budge

"You know he's going to find out sooner or later"

"He knows I told him I stay sometimes, he's cool with me staying there if I've had to much to drink or something, she's like my sister Nick what are you trying to say" The Commander walked out to join them once the ladies shoed him away

"I don't think anyone's going to talk badly about Ronnie staying the night at Lacey's and besides it better than knowing he's on the road late or drunk" Nick gave up and Ronnie stuck his tongue out at him behind their dad's back.

--

"So I understand you two live next door to each other" Lesley asked

"It's quite a coincidence" Aubery said

"Ronnie talks about you all the time, he really loves you" Lacey told her "I love Ronnie to…and Nick, I never had any children of my own so I'm really enjoying having someone to finally take care of, though I never imagined two brothers could be so different" Lesley laughed

"That's Caroline's fault, don't get me wrong she's was like a second mom but she always babied Nick and Ronnie was the baby so as a result Nick has the biggest dreams all roads paved with good intentions but Ronnie, well Ronnie's may seem small but they mean everything to him" Lacey knew them both better than Lesley or Aubrey

"I think we all know what Nick's are, What does Ronnie dream for" Aubrey asked but Lesley quickly changed the subject.

"Since one of you has graduated and the other is graduating this year do either of you have plans yet" Lesley asked

"I didn't realize you were graduating, Lacey" Aubrey knew she was two years younger. Aubrey graduated this year though technically did she want be able to walk until next year because she had to finish two summer courses.

"Lacey managed to test through a couple of classes and last year at Boston she took a rather hefty load" Lesley told her and Aubrey was painfully aware of her many short stints away from class that delayed her graduation.

"Well, I'm going to take a few months off to write and then I'll probably look for a job proofing until I can find someone willing to publish my book" Aubrey announced

"I've already got a job as a part time assistant for Owen Rowen, but once I finish my summer classes I'll go full time and do the same thing he does pretty much, another couple of weeks and I'll be able to pay my own bills" Lacey laughed "But I would love to read your book, someday" she added

"As much as Ronnie stays there, I'd make him pay them" Lesley suggested as her way to break the ice about the subject.

"Ronnie said you talked about us" Lacey stopped chopping vegetables long enough to look at Lesley and Aubrey turned around and continued to squeeze the lemons.

"Robert doesn't know yet, and we're not going to tell him, you and Ronnie can do that when you're ready" Lacey hugged Lesley and thanked her for not saying anything

"How are your parents going to take the news" Aubrey asked

"They already know, they love Ronnie.. it's weird he's the son they never had and I was always the daughter the Commander never had, it worked out pretty good when we were younger but now that we're older it's still the same but different" Lacey spoke

"Like how" Aubrey asked and Lesley let the younger ladies talk

"Well to start with we know everything about each other and now we really know everything but that everything is different than the former everything" Lacey was nervous

"There's bound to be a few things you haven't told each other" Aubrey suggested

"Not much, we pretty much confessed all things personal, including broken hearts that night at the lake"

"What night at the lake" Lesley was quickly turning into a protective moma bear

"Lacey and Ronnie went swimming, all nat-u-ral" Aubrey spoke once she picked her pride up off the floor

"Wait a minute, you got Ronnie to go skinny dipping, honey we must be talking about different Ronnie's because the one I'm familiar with turns red if you fold his underwear while your doing laundry" Lesley cackled knowing how shy he was only to see Ronnie standing there when she turned around. But Lacey and Aubrey kept talking

"Ronnie has no reason to be shy around me" Lacey stopped talking when she turned around to see why Lesley was slapping at them and Ronnie cleared his throat and locked eyes with Lacey.

Lesley and Aubrey watched in awe as Lacey and Ronnie read each other's expression.

"You left them on the dresser, i figured you would need them so I put them in my purse" Ronnie proceeded to the couch to get purse then brought it back to her. Lacey had fixed him a glass of water and handed it to him then took her purse, dug out a bottle of pills and handed it to him. She sat her purse on the counter and watched him pop the pills down his throat as he leaned up against the cabinet.

"You've got to get some sleep" she told him putting her hand up to his face and to Lesley's surprise he listened "We will tonight, I promise" That was more than Lesley and Aubrey needed to know and left Ronnie and Lace as he called her in their own little private world as they started to set the table.

"I didn't tell them anything" Lacey whispered leaning into him "I know" Ronnie bent down to kiss since neither were looking but was interrupted by Lesley telling them that Aubrey was on her way to get Nick and Robert but she never turned around to look at them. "Ronnie" Lacey whispered before they had to separate "I'll talk to him, I've just got to figure out how to tell him" he whispered back then took a seat at the table.

"Is he okay" Lesley asked walking back into the kitchen

"Yeah, we've just been so busy going to parties, movies, you name it and then school and work, we really haven't gotten much sleep and it's given him a headache" Lacey told her "He's had migraine's for years"

"I've never heard anyone mention it" Lesley replied

"They started when Nick left...he didn't want The commander to worry"

Ronnie looked at Nick like he had grown a second head when he sat down beside him instead of across the table from him. So now he was forced to sit next to his brother between the commander and the Dean and stare across the table at the woman he confessed his love to and the woman he shared his life with. His headache grew by the second and Lacey could tell he was in pain.

Dinner went smoothly though Aubrey was growing increasingly jealous of Ronnie and Lacey; Lacey and Lesley; and Lacey and the Commander but she managed to keep it under control. Robert kept bringing up stuff from Ronnie and Lacey's childhood and high school days. Lesley kept changing the subject and Nick kept egging it on. Aubrey kept quite. By the time they finished desert it was pouring down rain outside and Aubrey and Nick weren't ashamed to admit they would be spending the night together in his room rather than drive in the rain to her place. The Commander suggested Lacey stay in Ronnie's room and Ronnie could just sleep on the couch.

Lacey quickly accepted knowing Ronnie didn't need to go anywhere but to sleep. It wasn't long before The Commander went to bed and Lesley knocked on Ronnie's door to make sure he was planning on at least making it look like he slept on the couch but he already had a pillow and blanket in his hand. "You know the sooner you two come clean, the sooner it want have to be like this" and with that she was gone.

Ronnie gave Lacey a shirt to sleep in and kissed her good night then made his way to the couch. Nick made a point out of checking him self and Ronnie lost his temper when Aubrey walked in the room as well.

"This is none of your business, I'm not your kid brother anymore so stop treating me like I'm twelve I guess you didn't get the memo but I grew up by myself those ten years you were gone so don't start trying to make a difference now. Why don't you go be a father to your own son" Ronnie stat up and stomped to his room not caring who knew it.

Ronnie pulled his shirt off and crawled into his bed where Lacey was waiting with open arms. Lacey laid on her back in Ronnie's t-shirt and he laid over the top of her resting his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. "How's your head" she whispered

"Better, now that I'm in here with you" Ronnie whispered "Sometimes I think you're the only person on the face of the earth that understands me"

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you" was her only reply

"I know and I love you for it"

"But not like you love your mystery woman" Lacey didn't cry, Ronnie had been completely honest with her from the start.

"No it's not the same, because this is so much better than that ever could have been, you're my other half Lacey, I just needed you to come home so I could see it because I do love you" Ronnie was rather surprised by his own confession but everything was easy with her. He shifted to kiss her and though he wanted to be with her, his head wasn't going to allow it. "When you've rested" she whispered and she fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Lesley woke early knowing full well that Ronnie wasn't going to be on that couch. Robert was in the shower getting ready to go for one of his treatments. She gently tapped on Ronnie's door and when she got no response she eased it open. They were lying together so peaceful wrapped in each others arms that she didn't have the heart to wake them. She eased the door back shut and shuffled down the hall way and knocked on Nick's. "Go away" Nick yelled from his rather comfortable spot on top of Aubrey enjoying the fact that they currently had not a stitch of clothing on in an attempt to take care of their urges before anyone woke up.

"It's me, now cover your self and open the damn door" Lesley seemed rather determined to talk to him so he rolled off of Aubrey and they pulled the covers over them. "It's open" Nick told her and she opened the door still in her bathrobe.

"I need him for like five minutes then you can have him back" Lesley told Aubrey

"It's six o'clock" Nick was concerned

"I need you to pretend to be your brother long enough for me to get your father out of the house, now hurry up and get on the couch we have to leave in like four minutes" Lesley looked at her watch knowing Robert would have a fit if they didn't leave right on time and she hadn't even dressed.

"He's a jerk go wake him and Lacey up" Nick told her

"Leave Ronnie alone and just do this for me, for your father" Lesley closed the door behind her and Nick got up and put his pants on and pulled the blanket over his head long enough for his dad to think Ronnie was there. Then he got up and busted through Ronnie's door to chew him out but couldn't do it when he saw them so close.

Lacey got up and left around nine thirty but instead of waking Ronnie she left him a note and begged Nick to let him sleep on her way out.

-- -- -- - --

When Ronnie woke up around noon, he came stumbling out of his room about the time Lesley and Robert made it back. "RONNIE" the Commander barked at a bare chested clearly just woken up Ronnie.

"We couldn't hear ourselves think over his snoring, so when Lacey went home we made him go get in his bed" Nick was quick to defend him which made Aubrey curious and when she questioned him later she regretted asking as Nick went into detail about how close they seemed.


	17. the 2nd time out

"So what did you and Rory talk about" Phil inquired once Rory left and he was no longer banished from the living room.

"If was any of your business, I would have asked you to stay" Eddie informed him.

"Eddie, don't do this to yourself, you're not that guy anymore" Phil pleaded

"I know exactly who I am"

"Since when or better yet who" Phil curiously asked

"I'm Jefferson Edward Latekka, some good and some bad, take it or leave it" Eddie smirked

"I know what your name is, Eddie but tell me what goes on"

"I'm tired of being someone I'm not, I'm also tired of trying to be everything everybody else wants"

"When did this happen and why"

"That I can't talk about" Eddie headed back up stairs for a shower.

--

A few days later Ronnie took Lacey to Sully's for lunch. They sat at the bar and talked to Janet. Lacey really liked her but no one every made mention of Eddie.

Janet seemed to have an admirer at the bar towards the end of her shift and Eddie sat through most of the lame ass pick up lines he was using. Eddie even helped him out with a few when Janet went to deliver beer to the tables. The guy was a couple of years younger than them but wasn't a baby by no means. It amazed Eddie that so many men hit on her and she never knew what they were doing. He was relieved of course but ever since he dated her the guy's of Knight's Ridge were either steering clear when they saw him around or blatantly pushing their luck. This one had no idea they use to date.

"Can I get another one" the man asked sitting his empty one to the back of the bar

"Sure, give me just a second, I've got some really thirsty ladies in the back booth" Janet said raising her eye brows. When she came back she immediately gave him his beer and he brushed her hand taking it from her. Eddie drank the last sip of his and tilted the bottle towards Janet but she acted like she didn't notice and walked off to take care of the other end of the bar. She purposely took her time. When she came back around she couldn't resist the chance to irritate Eddie when she saw his bottle at the back of the bar

"You're getting slower in your old age" Janet said picking up the bottle and handing Eddie a fresh one without opening it for him. Eddie twisted the top off and tossed it back behind the bar into the garbage can then leaned back.

"Nahhh, you know I like to take my time, make sure I get all" he replied and Janet wanted so badly to say something just as provocative back but she bite her tongue knowing that the Stock Room didn't need to become a regular thing as Eddie downed his beer quickly.

"Has Eddie said anything about what happened between him and Janet, yet" Nick asked

"Nope, he hasn't even told Phil anything and Phil always knows about Eddie's lady friends" Ickey answered

"I think we should stay out of it, it might be complicated, some serious emotions involved" Owen advised

"You know something" Nick accused

"I don't know why it's a something but I do know that it's going to get uglier than it did the other night before it get's better" Owen explained

"What happened the other night" Ickey asked

"Eddie hit bottom" Owen stated

"there's only one way to go from there though, right " Nick added

"I don't want to be caught in that blast zone when it does" Owen added

"Check it, I think I'm gonna sit at the bar for a while" Ickey said to Owen before settling in on the other side of the guy from Eddie. It was clear to the rest of the group Eddie was being less than helpful to Janet with the guy.

"Eddie, what goes on" Ickey asked

"Not much, just having a little fun" Eddie replied

"You sure you should be having this kind of fun" Ickey said and Janet came up to hand him a fresh beer

"How's the band" Janet inquired "Good, but we're thinking about firing the manager for being an ass" Ickey said

"Yeah well he can't help it, all the groupies have messed with his head ya know" Janet and Ickey both broke into laughter and Eddie retorted with his favorite phrase "Dorks"

When Janet walked off the guy leaned over to Ickey "Hey, you know her" he asked "Yeah, she use to date a friend of mine but he's an idiot" Ickey replied "So help me out" the guy asked "I think you've got all the help you need" and Eddie burst into laughter

"We still on for Saturday" Eddie asked Ickey "Yep, boyb, I can't afford all of you Lush's" Ickey laughed "That's fair" Eddie nodded

"Hey Janet, you got plans for Saturday" Ickey asked

"I'm off tomorrow so I was thinking about going shopping, why" she answered

"I'm having a little get together since I finally moved in my own place, you should come" Ickey asked and Eddie choked on his beer

"What time" she asked "twoish, bring some of those peanut butter cookies would ya" "sure thing Ickey" Janet said walking off.

"You ate my cookies" Eddie asked shocked pushing the guy between them back so he could see Ickey better. "You were laid up, I didn't think you would mind" Ickey said back to him

"Well I do" Eddie said engaging him in a useless banter of intimidation "You mean you did" Ickey shot back at him

"It doesn't matter, you didn't know that at the time" Eddie growled "What do you care you forgot about them the second Rory strutted back into town" Ickey added

"Rory as in Rory Dunlap…she's hot, sucks about her husband but I can assure you she didn't turn him to the fellows, I sure wouldn't mind helping her work through that" the guy said with a mile long grin

"That's real kind of you" Eddie barked

"You seeing her, she's not like your girlfriend is she" the guy asked "No she's not" Eddie replied very matter of a fact.

"But Janet is/was whatever so get lost" Ickey said to the guy and he left not wanting the drama and Eddie gave Ikey the ticked off stare.

"Would you chill I didn't read your little love note" Ickey said "What note" Eddie asked

"The note that was in the bag of cookies, I laid it on your desk, duhh" Ickey said with his most dumbfounded face

"There wasn't a note on my desk" Eddie informed him "Yeah I put it, oh yeah that's right I stuck it in one of the pictures on the wall behind your desk" Ickey said having a light bulb moment

"You're an idiot Ickey" Eddie said and left "I save the guy's life and this is the thanks I get" Ickey said to his self shaking his head.

"Damn, I must be getting good it usually takes me longer to piss him off enough to leave" Janet said to Ickey "No, he's just creased because someone else likes your cookies" Ickey had no idea how right he was

"Are you sure you want me there, I know Eddie's coming" Janet asked "You were a better friend to me than he was for a while so yeah I want you to come" Ickey said "Darcy is going to want you there to" Ickey said with a smile "Okay".

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Eddie unlocked the door of best Friend Windows. It was dark but he could see well enough to find his desk. He flipped on the lamp and turned to find the note. He couldn't believe all these weeks it had been stuck in the frame of a picture of him and Janet. He simply chose not to look at the wall because he couldn't bring his self to take it down. At least now he knew how Rory found out he was dating Janet if she hadn't already heard. The picture of them kissing was a dead give away.

He thought about the day it was taken they were at his house and Pizza Girl took it. She said they looked so happy chasing each other around the house throwing popcorn because Janet accused Eddie of not sharing. When Eddie finally caught her they landed on the couch and kissed her. Every time he sat down he found more popcorn. The memory made him smile and for the first time he knew he wanted it back, but being able to get there would be virtually impossible. Phil Bitched at him for a week about the mess.

He took the picture down and stared at it for a while. He pulled the note from the frame and laid the picture down on his desk before opening the note to read it. Her words made his eyes water and he wished he had gotten it months ago when everything between them was good. Before he left he stood the picture up on the corner of his desk. He figured just because things were sad now didn't mean he couldn't have the good memories to keep him company.

For the first time since him and Janet had gone their separate ways Eddie didn't come home mad or upset. He started up the stairs and went to bed content that she did love him before things got so screwed up.

_I happen to think Eddie and Janet are most defiantly note worthy. _

_Janet was the one and only person to every be proud of Eddie for Eddie and not for some superficial reason._


	18. A new venue

The next morning Eddie came downstairs and Pizza Girl asked if she could catch a ride with him to Ickey's. Eddie didn't mind and she went to get the gift she was going to give him from her and Phil. "Ickey said he invited Janet, is that going to be a problem" Phil asked

"No I can handle it every things fine" Eddie answered "When someone say's every things fine it usually means every things **not **fine" Phil replied

"Would you chill, Pizza Girl will make me behave" Eddie assured him "That's right, I will" she said bubbly kissing Phil on the cheek before they left. Eddie stopped by the store to pick up an inconceivable amount of beer as his gift to Ickey, she waited patiently as Eddie loaded the beer into the back.

Rory strolled by while Eddie was inside and stopped to talk to Pizza Girl that was now opening the door to get back into the truck. "I thought you were Phil's girl" Rory said to her. "I am" she answered

"I'm sorry it's just from what I hear the only girls willing to ride around with Eddie Latekka are well…you know" Rory scrunched her face

"No, I don't know but I'm sure you could enlighten me seeing how you were …..You know" Pizza Girl stood just as bouncy as usual.

"Is there a problem ladies" Eddie asked noting the apparent fake smiles

"No Rory here was just about to tell me….." Rory interrupted "That I'm leaving in the morning" Rory announced

"ahh, well I wish I could say it was a nice trip down memory lane but…" Eddie said putting the last case of beer down in his truck bed.

"Yeah, so what's all the beer for" Rory asked "Ickey…..he's finally got his own place" "We're going to be late so have a good trip" Eddie said awkwardly hugging her for a split second then climbing into his truck and closing the door leaving her standing there.

--

"What did she really want" Eddie asked Pizza Girl

"To know if I was sleeping with you as to suggest I might be less than respectable"

"I'm sorry, you can't listen to her she's just creased that her husband would rather be with another man"

"You know, I am very confident in my self and my abilities but knowing that and feeling that when someone attacks you like Rory does is two different things and you taking up for her shows me just how much that's true"

"O-kay you lost me" Eddie laughed at her babbling

"It's just that you are very confident person, arrogant even, a little to arrogant for your own good….Eddie frowned at her….. I'm just saying it doesn't really surprise me that you let Rory run over you the way you do" Pizza Girl sputtered

"I don't let anyone run over me, especially Rory" Eddie barked

"Yes you do" "No I don't" "Yes you do" "NO, I don't"

"Whatever man, just think about one thing for me"

"What's that"

"Try to figure out why you're not the person or with the person you want to be" Pizza Girl jumped out of the truck and Eddie followed

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Everybody's out back, Big O's handling the grill so be careful" Ickey said as Janet came in "I'll take those" Ickey took the container of cookies from her hand. Nick and Aubrey had already arrived.

"Hey, Janet how are you" Owen asked hugging her up with an arm around her shoulder. "I've been better" she answered honestly "I've been there my self, but I'm glad you came. You're kind of a part of the group now" he added as Kaitlin ran up and held onto his leg giggling.

"You must be Kaitlin, you're very pretty just like your mom" Janet said bending down to her. "Is Uncle Eddie here yet" she asked "Not yet but he will be soon" Janet told her and she ran off to play "She has a crush on Uncle Eddie" Owen cackled "Yeah, well don't we all" Janet faked a smile.

No sooner than Ickey closed the door and stuffed a cookie in his mouth Eddie and Pizza Girl arrived. Ickey opened the door and said come in with a full mouth "Come help me unload the beer" Eddie said taking the container and sitting it on top of the box Pizza Girl was carrying."You bought me beer" Ickey said as if it was the most generous gift in the world

"Gee thanks" Pizza Girl mumbled as they headed to get the beer. Janet had come back in to get something for Owen. Seeing Pizza Girl in a bind she offered her help. Kaitlin followed her inside, she kind of took to Janet and seemed to be stuck at the hip

"Yay! You came" she squealed.  
"Yeah, It's weird though I feel like the evil stepmother by making Eddie share his friends" Janet told her as they sat down on the couch to talk. "Their your friends too"

"Daddy say's it's nice to share" Kaitlin said to Janet "Your Daddy's a smart man" Pizza Girl told her "You have funny hair" Kaitlin added "Like my Barbie" Kaitlin blurted with the honesty of a child "I know, ain't it cool" Pizza Girl answered with wide eyes and Conner came running in to tell her he found a bug and they set out to find it

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I see Pizza Girl was with you when you bought the beer" Ickey asked pointing at a single case of a brand he had picked on her about. "Janet likes it too" Eddie said picking up the case and stacking it on top of the two already sitting on the ground. Bending over to pick up the stack he told Ickey to "leave it be". "Fine but I ain't drinking hot beer" Icky laughed "You know I wasn't talking about the beer" Eddie said grunting for Ickey to start walking.

When they came through the door Janet took one of the cases from Eddie with no problem and Pizza Girl took one from Ickey grunting to make it to the kitchen. Eddie had already sat his cases down and took Pizza Girls from her. "I think it weighs more than you do, sparky" Eddie joked at her "Yeah well what's a girl to do, I am how I am, noting more nothing less" she shrugged smiling and headed out the door to where the rest of the gang was. "Owen's waiting on this so.." Janet said excusing herself with a bowl of BBQ sauce and Ickey could see the frustration on Eddie's face.

"You alright man" Ickey asked "According to Pizza Girl I will be" Eddie responded and they started filling the fridge with beer. "Well I guess I should tell you Darcy's here" Ickey said "Why" Eddie inquired surprised "We've sort of been seeing each other" Ickey said greeting his teeth "She told me she turned you down, that's truth right" Ickey asked "Yeah, it is" Eddie replied less than ecstatic "Relax, Janet's cool with it she knows Darcy, heck if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have made it to the first date" Ickey said as they started to pop the tops off the bottles.

"Exactly how close are you and Janet" Eddie asked suspiciously "You've got some nerve, dude, I learned my lesson….Janet's pretty cool, you said so your self remember" Ickey rubbed it in "I know" Eddie replied "I never thought I would say this but it's kind of cool to be friends with a girl that's not your girlfriend" They headed out the door with beer in hand


	19. Men and Shoes

Ickey handed Darcy her's and Eddie gave Pizza Girl and Janet theirs before he was attacked by Kaitlin "Uncle Eddie" she hollered running up to him. Eddie immediately swooped her up and she hugged him. "Hey, what's my favorite girl doing" he asked handing his beer to Janet

"Conner found a bug and it was big and gross, so I squashed him" she was defiantly the tom boy and talked with her hands, her face was always lit up. "Spin me" she asked

"Maybe later, why don't you go squash some more bugs for now" Eddie sat her back down and she was off again. Janet hadn't seen Eddie spend very much time around kids with the exception of Sam and he was great with him, but to see the way he was with a little girl was heart warming.

"Hey where's mine" Ronnie asked when he walked up "Sorry dude, you ain't no girl so you'll be getting your own" Ickey told him

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend" Pizza Girl asked "This is Lacey" "Lacey you remember Ickey, this is Darcy, and Pizza Girl, you already met Janet and ..." Ronnie introduced everyone "Hail Eddie" Lacey dished back some of the torment she had received as a kid from her brothers friends

"I'll catch up with you later Lacey, someone needs to check on the Beans Owen put in the oven" "We wouldn't want Ickey's house to burn down" Janet grinned as she started to walk off

"Hey, that ain't funny" Ickey hollered.

"Can we just stick with Eddie, I'm getting a little tired of the whole football thing" he said nearly causing everyone standing there to choke on their beer that they were trying to guzzle to avoid having to contribute to the particular conversation piece.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"If you'll excuse me" Eddie said leaving the group "Did I say something wrong" Lacey asked

"No, sweetie it's just that Eddie and Janet broke up not so long ago" Pizza Girl told her

"Why, I like her she's pretty cool" Lacey said "very cool indeed" Pizza Girl responded

"No one really knows what happened" Ronnie told her

"I think it has something to do with cookies" Ickey said in his own little world and they all laughed "Nahh, for real….why doesn't anybody believe me" Darcy shook her head at him and left him standing all alone.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Eddie was heading straight for Janet and made it to the back door when he saw Hannah and Big Cat come through the front one. Still not sure how he was going to handle the situation with him he backed off and stood by Owen so he could see through the window.

"So Janet looked pretty upset" Owen said to him

"It doesn't matter where we go she's always going to be reminded of my past" Eddie said

"Have you ever thought it's you that reminds her" Owen asked "Like I can do something about that" Eddie said sarcastically

"Have you tried" Owen asked "I wouldn't even know where to start" Eddie said stealing a rib from the plate Owen had.

"Sorry man but did you ever stop to think that maybe one day you might actually want to settle down" Owen asked "A little, but not really until Janet" Eddie answered licking the BBQ sauce from his fingers.

"and did it ever occur to you that when you did find that woman she was going to be forced to face all of your one night stands on a daily basis" Owen had years of wisdom beyond his age.

"Obviously not" Eddie retorted

-- -- -- -- --

"God I'm glad you're here" Janet said hugging Hannah "Meadows" Ray sat a basket on the counter that Hannah had fixed "Ickey's out back" Janet told him "That's okay I just came to drop Hannah and Sam off" Ray kissed Hannah and left "Call me when you get ready" he kissed her before he left

"Kaitlin and Conner are outside" Janet told Sam "Great" he said moping to the door "Kaitlin has a crush on him" Hannah and Janet snickered much to Sam's dislike. He was at that awkward stage and Hannah was having a hard time dealing with it. "Good, Eddie needs a little competition" Janet laughed

"What happened" Hannah asked

"The usual, I can't go anywhere without someone bringing up the Great Eddie Latekka and how wonderful he is" Janet was making fun of the bulk of the women who seemed to accompany the comments with fake hand gestures.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to, Janet" Hannah told her

"Yeah I know, but the thing is as mad as I am I still love him" she confessed

"I know the feeling" Hannah said

--

_"Did you tell him" Ray asked Hannah the day Eddie picked up Sam_

_"I tried but I couldn't...I don't know how" Hannah sat down beside him_

_"Until you figure it out, the wedding can wait" Ray stood up and walked into the kitcher_

_"Why does that have to effect this" Hannah followed him_

_"I would like to know who all I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with before we put our boy's through this" Hannah stood speechless_

--

Darcy walked past Eddie and Owen and into the house to check on Janet. "See what I mean even Ickey's got to go and fall for Darcy.. at least I didn't sleep with her" Eddie turned his beer up "Yeah well at least he didn't have sex with Janet" Owen said coarsely

"Hey, how's that going by the way" Eddie asked "Better, we're at least able to talk about it now" Owen confessed "I'm pretty sure talking isn't what was going on the other night" Eddie laughed "Maybe not before you got there, but after you left there was plenty of it" Eddie just smiled with a closed mouth.

--

"Don't mind me I just came to fix the salad" Darcy said "Do you know Hannah" Janet asked "You work at the hardware store, right" Hannah said "Yeah, I thought I had seen your son before" Darcy said easily locating everything in the kitchen "So which buffoon are you with"

"Darcy is dating Ickey" Janet said helping Darcy with the salad and Hannah sat on the stool. "I had a feeling Ickey wasn't in charge of the decorating" Hannah joked "Things must be pretty serious" Pizza Girl asked strolling in "I spend all most every night here so I figured I might as well make it comfortable, and Ickey doesn't seem to mind so.." The girls giggled

--

"Great, you know they're just going to compare ….." Eddie stated when Lacey and Aubrey joined the girls. The guy's were standing around the grill as if it was a watering hole. "Why did the girls go inside" Sam asked interrupting Eddie "Because that's what girls do" Nick told him "They get together and plot on how to make our lives miserable" Eddie added

"It doesn't look like they have to try very hard" Sam enlightened them and Owen laughed

"Hey, Sam why don't you go inside and find out what they are talking about" Eddie asked

"The last time I did that I had to have surgery" Sam stated very matter of a fact

"Just don't eat anything and you'll be fine" Eddie rubbed him on the head

"You're just to chicken to talk to Janet so you want me to do it for you" Sam said walking towards the door and they guy's chuckled as Eddie mumbled a coarse "Shut up" at them

"Hey, Hey there's peanut butter cookies in there, so watch it" Ickey said "Is he for real" Sam asked pointing at Ickey and all the guy's laughed

--

"Hey, baby" Hannah said as all the girls hushed their less than appropriate topics not sure how long Sam had been standing there and how much he over heard.

"The guy's want to know what all of you are talking about, but I'm not suppose to tell you Eddie paid me ten bucks" Sam said and the ladies laughed

"I'd held out for twenty" Pizza Girl was chomping on some carrots

"Well, I'll tell you if you tell us what they were talking about" Hannah said handing Sam a soda

"Deal, you first" Sam was a smart kid

"We were just talking about…………. shoes" Hannah blushed and the girls laughed

"Shoes" Sam asked thinking adults were crazy

"Well basically they have no clue why all of you came inside but the improvident ones have established it has something to do with why Eddie's scared of Janet" Sam said looking at Janet

"Okay, that's enough" Hannah said scooting Sam out the door

"Hey, Sam" He turned to Janet and she whispered in his ear.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"They were talking about shoes" Sam reported back "Shoes" Ickey asked

"Yeah Pizza Girl was saying something about Phil's being broke in, which I totally don't get if he never leaves the house…." Sam started to add "Okay, I think we've got the picture" Nick said trying to change the subject

"Let the little man talk" Ickey insisted "okay, but it's gonna cost ya" Sam rubbed his thumb and fore finger together

"First things first, Janet said to tell Eddie that ...she was tired of him being pusillanimous and...he pulled Eddie down to whisper in his ear..._She said to relax she wasn't talking about what happened or the other night and she would appreciate the same_" Sam said his self not sure what it meant. "Eddie's not a coward" Kaitlin yelped.

"Conner take your sister to play" Owen ordered "But I want to stay" "Go" Owen again ordered "It sucks being a girl" she whined as she stomped off arms crossed"Don't look at me, she gets her smarts from her mother" Owen accused

Sam took Ickey's money "I almost feel guilty taking money from you, Did you really fall off the bed trying to put your shoes on?" Sam asked sarcastically and Ickey held his hand back out while the guy's laughed " Hey, I said almost" Sam stuffed his money in his pocket and held his hand out to Ronnie

"You better not stiff me" Ronnie said letting him snatch the money "She said you wouldn't want her to talk about yours; So here you can have half of it back" Sam replied making change "But did she" Ronnie asked handing Sam the money back "Why did you call Eddie to talk about your shoes while you were in the shower" Sam affirmed.

Eddie burst into laughter and Ickey questioned as to why Ronnie would be talking to another man while he was in the shower. "I wasn't actually in the shower, yet" Ronnie defended

"When did this happen" Nick asked

"Okay, me and Lacey went swimming... "I know , I overheard when I called you" Nick added...anyway I had a little to much to drink and panicked so I called Eddie" Ronnie was very defensive

"We're talking about Lacey" Ronnie reaffirmed the importance

"I guess Janet caused you to forget all the escape routes because you clearly didn't tell Ronnie about them..."Nick told Eddie " I just hope you know when it ends how much she's gonna get hurt" Nick fussed at Ronnie

"I don't plan on ending it, I love her" The guy's took a deep breath not believing baby bro just said that he was in love. Eddie clinked beer bottles with him "Welcome to the top, it's all a down hill slide from here but if you're carefull she might not hate you when you get to the bottom" he told him and Owen added "Here, here" and held his beer up then chugged it. "Thanks for the confidence" Ronnie mumbled

"O-KAY, (Sam was confused)...Your turn Nick" Sam said collecting his fee "You should look under the bed, that's where I always find my missing shoe" Sam said giving clue that there was trouble in paradise.

"Eddie" Sam said shaking his head "This should be good" Eddie mumbled and Sam didn't ask for money since Eddie already paid him to go in to start with something he would soon regret

"You really shouldn't share your shoes with other people, I did that with Dootie one time and now they smell like frogs so I can just imagine what yours smell like if you let as many people as they said wear them" Sam said not at all surprising to Eddie

"Janet said something too but it wasn't about your shoes,... Eddie looked down at him and Sam motioned him to lean down so Eddie knelt down in front of him... she said that you weren't a bad person just because you had a lot of girlfriends, that it taught you how to be the best man she knows that you just needed someone to love you" Sam hugged Eddie hard

"Hugs make people feel better, you should hug Janet, she loves you" Sam told Eddie and his heart melted as he put his large hand across Sam's back and hugged him back "Thanks Buddy" Eddie told him about the time Kaitlyn ran up . Owen scooped her up and played tickle monster with her so Eddie could have a moment to himself.


	20. Getting something back

Eddie finally braved walking into the house where the women were held up in hysterical laughter once he ran out of beer. "Don't mind me ladies I just came to get another beer" Eddie said to the kitchen full of women. They just stood and stared at him as he weaved his way through them and to the fridge that Janet was standing in front of. Every one was silent and it was clear what everyone was thinking.

"Good lord, Eddie" Janet stated as he reached around her and opened the fridge to grab a fresh cold one and purposely rubbed against her and whispered in her ear "Is it going to take another round in the stock room to prove to you I'm not a coward" He had picked up two bottles of beer and ran one down Janet's neck " You look like you could use this""That was subtle" Janet mumbled

"How did you get Kaitlin to turn lose of you" she added as the girls watched in sheer amazement as they immediately turned the heat off "the same way I do all women make them wish they weren't girls" Eddie smirked heading back out side.

Of course the ladies wanted to know what he whispered but she wasn't about to tell that bit of information to anyone. "It was nothing, just Eddie showing off for a room full of women" No one believed it

Everyone had a good time and Eddie continued to make small advances at Janet but gave her _some_ room to breathe, not so much that he didn't get to be around her but enough to avoid seriously upsetting her. As usual Eddie ate enough for everyone.

"Do you want to sit by Uncle Eddie" Janet asked Kaitlin "I'm okay" So she slid in between Owen and Janet leaving Janet to sit beside Eddie and his roaming hands under the table. Conner and Sam ate in the corner of the yard so they could continue to play.

"What the hell are you doing" Janet whispered in a mumbled confused tone

"What do you mean" Eddie mumbled back playing dumb

"You know damn well what I mean, Eddie" Their faces showed frustration but they couldn't help but smile and though everyone noticed what was going on they didn't say a word.

Janet ignored his leg pushing against her and the way he would reach around her instead of asking her to pass what he needed but when he purposely dropped his fork and bent over behind her and ran his hand up the inside of her thigh to supposedly balance himself she called him on it.

"Seriously dude" Janet said loud and clear and the whole table looked over at them

"Do we need to separate you two" Nick joked

"What, I droped my fork" Eddie couldn't hide his grin

"Ohh, we're separated but I'm about to give him a fork alright" Janet jabbed towards him playfully

"I wish you would" Eddie mumbled and Janet looked at him and they both started laughing

Janet wanted to kill him for what he was doing to her under the table but she couldn't do anything that wouldn't involve drawing more attention. So she did the only thing she could, she got even.

Janet slowly slid her hand up the inside of Eddie's leg and took a firm hold. She didn't hurt him but he got the message and forfeited right there on the spot by putting both hands on the table allowing them to make it the rest of the way through their meal.

After a few minutes Eddie leaned over to Janet so he could whisper something to her and Hannah saw how red her face was. "Hey, baby" Janet turned to look at him "I let go five minutes ago" Eddie said with the most seductively sarcastic tone he could muster. Janet had failed to remove her hand from Eddie's lap and the minute he said something she realized he was hard beneath her hand. She didn't want him to know it got off with her.

" Yeah, I know but I just wanted to see how long it took you to figure out a way to get a refill on that beer, big boy" Janet replied as Eddie downed the last of it. She knew he would be in no condition to get up from that table in front of everyone.

"I don't have a reason to be embarrassed I didn't do it" She did and everyone would know it

"You wouldn't" Janet gave him a threatening look as he started to stand

"EDDIE" Janet said forcefully gaining every ones attention as he walked towards the back door , thankfully turning around before anyone could notice his condition.

"Do you care to share with the rest of the group" Hannah asked noticing Janet was trying not to laugh even though her voice was harsh

"I can handle Eddie Latekka" Janet continued to laughed

"Yeah well your the only one that can" Owen informed her

Eddie came back and handed Janet a beer telling her "here I knew how bad you really wanted it" as she met him half way across the yard

"that was a one shot deal, Eddie don't expect it to happen again" Janet told him quietly referring to their night in the stock room.

"Come on, I wasn't serious" Janet just stared at him "Okay maybe I am a little, it's been a while" Eddie told her "I'm sure you could do something about that, I'm not standing in your way" Janet replied calmly but Eddie felt the sting

Janet asked Ickey if he would do some work in her yard, she loved the flowers Darcy had picked out and Ickey was more than happy to accept. Eddie was less than pleased that she asked Ickey instead of him.

He watched as she gathered things to take inside. Darcy was soon to follow but when she walked past Eddie he took the dish she was carrying "Let me get that" he said as he followed Janet inside.

Eddie sat the bowl down on the counter. Janet turned around from the sink and was surprised to see Eddie standing there. "So are you going to tell me what all that was about" Janet asked

"I was just trying to get you to have a little fun, we always had fun together before and I guess I just miss that" Eddie answered honestly "You mean before we started having fun" Eddie was quick to catch her pun "Yeah, but that part was pretty enjoyable too" Eddie made Janet blush "When was the last time you ate, Eddie" Janet asked as Eddie dug into the cookies

"Five minutes ago" he said sarcastically and Janet gave him a cross look "I had a Sub last night" he replied

"It's a miracle you've survived as long as you have" Janet was folding the dish towels that had been drug out "I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Phil and you" Eddie spoke before he realized and Janet sat down next to him.

She had been feeding him at Sully's for years, it had even gotten to the point that she had it waiting on him when he got off after a long day shoveling mulch in the hot sun. Sure he told his self that he called her so it would save time and he could get home faster but it was hard for him to believe it seeing how he usually went home and showered first. On some occasions he would stop by before heading home but that was only when he had a bad day and wanted cheered up sooner rather than later. He could have called Sully's but he always opted for her cell phone insisting she always made sure it was fixed the way he liked it. She had started spoiling him long before she realized it.

--

_"Hey I was beginning to wonder if you planned on eating today" Janet asked when she answered her phone. _

_"We worked through lunch" Eddie told her as Ickey stared from the passanger side of the truck trying to figure out who he was talking to, he hadn't mentioned actually seeing anyone_

_"You must be starving" Janet asked _

_"We are" Eddie replied and Ickey became more curious_

_"What are you in the mood for" _

_"Surprise me" Eddie said flirtatiously_

_"What about Ickey" Janet asked _

_"The usual" _

_"It'll be ready" Janet told him before he hung up the phone_

_"Thanks Janet" _

_"Dude, I was beginning to think you had a girlfriend" Ickey joked_

_"If I was dating someone serious don't you think you would have heard about it by now" Eddie replied_

_"So what's the deal with Janet, why is she so willing to give you special treatment" Ickey asked_

_"Don't go there, man it's not like that" Eddie told him _

_"For you maybe " _

_"Dude, all I did was order us something to eat, find something else to waste your time on" Eddie told him as they strolled through the front door and took a seat at the bar. Janet handed them a cold one and then brought them their burgers fixed perfectly. Ickey finished his and thanked Janet then headed home. Eddie took a little longer to finish his. Janet offered him another beer about the time Sully told her she had it by herself for the night that he didn't feel well and was going home. _

_"Must have been a rough day" Janet could see how tired he was when he turned down another beer_

_"Looks like yours is going to be just as bad" Eddie told her_

_"It's a Tuesday, the only thing I have to worry about is being bored to death" Janet joked_

_"I'll be back later, I really need a shower I'm surprised you haven't thrown me out for stinking up the place" Eddie joked_

_"I hardly think you're the first man to come in smelling like..." Janet bit her tongue_

_"Point taken, see ya later Janet" _

_She was surprised to see him make it back. _

_"I figured you would be sound asleep by now" Janet poured them a shot_

_"I thought I could at least keep you company since you were nice enough to feed me and goofus" It was Eddie's way of saying thank you. He stayed and walked her to her car when she locked up. She knew then that Eddie Latekka wasn't the bad boy everyone made him out to be. _

_--_

"So how much money did Sam make off of the morons" Janet asked

"Six of you and the best you could come up with was _Shoes_" Eddie laughed

"It's your fault for sending the boy in here to start with" Janet told him as they sat at the small bar in Ickey's kitchen. "Well, I didn't know what else to do" Eddie said to her "So I heard" Janet said with a smirk

"Yeah that Sam's pretty smart" Eddie sighed "He sure doesn't get it from his mother" Janet laughed "I guess your right, Hannah's the only person I know that managed to mess their life up more than I have" Eddie said taking a serious tone "Yeah well I'm working my way there, give me time to catch up" Janet added

"Sam hugged me" Eddie said "I'm not surprised, he thinks the world of you" Janet told him

"A lot of people do" Janet blushed again and Eddie saw it as a sign that they might be ready and able to talk about it.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass, I wasn't exactly blameless in the whole incineration of our relationship" Eddie confessed

"Well, I'm sorry I slept with another man instead of kicking your ass" Janet replied and they both managed a small laugh

"You don't know how much I wish you had" Eddie said to her happy for things to be at some level of peace between them again, he really did miss the way she made him laugh.

"Ickey's right these are good" Janet was surprised he sounded like he had never had them "You've had them before Eddie" she retorted

"Ickey ate them while I was laid up" Eddie noticed the fear full look on her face. "I didn't find your note until last night, I didn't even know there was a note until I heard your messages but with all the drugs I forgot until goofus told me last night" Eddie looked up at her

"Did you read it" she asked "I did and I want you to know that….." Eddie was interrupted by the door bell ringing. She got up to answer it only to find Rory standing on the other side

"You have got to be kidding me" Janet said and Eddie looked up locking eye's with Janet to assure her he didn't invite Rory. He quickly made his way to them "I thought you were leaving" Eddie asked propping his arm on the door above Janet's head and standing next to her.

"I am but I couldn't leave things between us like I did the last time" She said in her usual sweet voice "Forgive me if I don't hang around for the good by kiss" Janet said walking out the front door quietly.

He immediately followed. "Don't go" Eddie asked her "It's to late to for either one of us to apologize, Eddie" Janet replied calmly and Eddie wrapped his arms around her and held tightly "We can just go somewhere and talk just the two of us no Rooster, No Rory, just Eddie and Janet" Eddie was talking softly

"That's the problem it'll never be just Eddie and Janet, maybe you're supposed to be with Rory and I was supposed to be with Jackson maybe that's what was meant to be" Janet remained in control of her emotions as she whispered into his ear

"I don't love her and I didn't invite her here" Eddie said softly "I know, Eddie and I believe you I really do but as much as this hurts, I think it's probably best not to love the one you're with" Janet broke their embrace but stood against him

"You're not crying" Eddie was confused as he cupped her face in his hands "No, and I'm not going to kick your ass either, because we still hate each other " her last words. Eddie kissed her on the forehead then watched her leave.

By that time every one had realized Rory was there and watched the show even though they couldn't hear what was being said until Eddie walked back up to Rory. They thought with the hug and kiss that Eddie and Janet were okay untill Eddie unloaded. "I asked you to do one thing, Rory one damn thing, but just like back then you couldn't get past what you wanted long enough to care about what I wanted"

--

_"So, what did you want to talk about" Eddie sat in the chair leaving her on the couch_

_"What have you been up to" Rory asked_

_"My dad died three years ago, mom moved to Jersey with Aunt Margret shortly after you left, I bought the house..." They talked about many things that had changed in thier lives. _

_"Are you made at me for leaving" Rory asked before she left_

_"You did what you had to, Rory and I did what I had to" _

_"We can't change the past but we can learn from it and move past the past" Rory suggested_

_"I have learned many lessons from you Rory and I always end up being the bad guy" Rory stood to leave and Eddie walked her to the door. _

_"Do one thing for me" "What's that" she asked turning back to look at him _

_"Stay away from Janet, I want have her hurt anymore than she already is" Eddie told her_

_"I guess that means you to" Rory never agreed and left_

_--_

"I'm sorry for what I did, I pay for it everyday of my life and I'm sorry Jake left you but I'm not sorry you left, I'm glad you did because if you hadn't I may never of had Janet in my life.."

"I couldn't imagine having gone my whole life with out smelling her perfume every time I got in my truck, on my clothes, in my bed, every time she walks into a room...to watch her sleep, to see how her hair shines when that first morning light comes through the window and lites the room in blue, to feel how smooth her skin is next to me when we make love..."

"A woman like that is rare...She was patient with me for months and I was so close to letting go of everything that happened and just let her love me, then you show up and now as much as we want to be together we can't because there's so much hurt there...So forgive me if I don't stay while you cry this time because the only woman I care about is Janet"

"I'm sorry Eddie, that's what I came to tell you that I was sorry" Rory tried to explain "Not nearly as sorry as I am but this isn't your fault,Rory... it's mine, mine and Janet's...so go back home and do what ever it is that you need to because this time I didn't do it and I'm not going to give up myself again" Eddie said to her and then slammed his truck door shut and pulled out. Rory immediately retreated.

"Wow, I almost feel bad for Rory" Pizza Girl mumbled "Ronnie, she's his other half" Lacey whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and propped his head on her shoulder. "I know" he kissed her cheek

"Looks like someone forgot to tell Rory about the blast zone" Owen mumbled then headed back in to check on the kids that were playing.

--

Eddie looked for Janet half the night but without success. He finally decided to wait for her at Sully's. If she wanted to find him, that's the first place she would look. Owen came in and sat down next to him.

"Sorry for the drama" Eddie said as Owen patted him on the shoulder  
"I don't think Ickey minded, he's just as worried as the rest of us" Owen replied

"How long have you been waiting for her" Owen asked an obviously intoxicated Eddie

"What time is it" Eddie asked

"Eleven thirty" Nick answered as he walked up

"Sully cut me off an hour ago" Eddie replied by his figures he'd been there four or five

"Let me take you home, man" Nick offered

"Don't you know Nicky, this is my home……where Eddie Latekka reins supreme, where all the woman want him and all the men want to be him with one miner exception" Eddie gave his speech and Nick turned to Owen "I thought you said he hit bottom"

"it's deep" Owen left Nick to handle him

"What's the exception Eddie" Nick wasn't sure he wanted to know "Eddie and Janet, I don't want to be him and she doesn't want to be with him"

"Eddie there's nothing wrong with being who you are" Nick replied

"I happen to like who I am and so does Janet, but look around Nicky, no one else has a clue, know one cares"

Nick sat and waited with him the last thirty minutes right up until they turned the lights out in silence. Then he drove Eddie home where he passed out on the couch.


	21. Losing what you never had

Eddie went into work the next day just so he didn't have to deal with anyone asking questions. He sat at his desk staring at the picture of him and Janet on the corner of it, every few minutes he would switch from missing her to being furious with her for giving in with Rooster and then giving up on them. Eddie never gave up, it wasn't in him.

Rory couldn't resist strolling in when she saw his truck. This time when Eddie looked up and saw her his eyes were empty.

"Do you really want to know what I wanted from you" Rory asked picking up the picture of him and Janet but Eddie didn't answer so she continued as she walked around and sat on his desk still holding the picture.

"I wanted this" Rory held the picture of him and Janet

"with Jake, remember" Eddie said bluntly and sat the picture back on his desk

"I remember you taking me to our Junior prom because you thought I would have sex with you, and I can't fault you for that because I was the one who started the idea, but you stayed, Eddie and I was surprised but we both know you _only_ stayed with me was because you thought you were the one that knocked me up and I knew it because if you had remembered having sex with me that night you would have known there was no way it could have been yours, we didn't even finish because you started throwing up again… "

"Rory" Eddie said with the meaning of a thousand words

"Your going to love this..." Eddie's mind blurred as she cleared her consience

"I was in love with you Eddie, but you didn't love me so when Jake came along I ran, as fast as I could; maybe if I had slowed down I would have seen ….. never mind, I have to catch my flight but I couldn't leave without telling you, you deserved to know" With that Rory Dunlap left Knights Ridge and Eddie Latekka a man in denile and utter shock

--

Eddie spent the next four nights' after work sitting on that bar stool but Janet never came in, Karen told him that she took a few days off to go out of town. Eddie felt she probably went to Boston to see Jackson and his heart ached thinking about her having to find comfort, he figured it would involve sex but that didn't upset him. It was knowing he pushed her into the arms of a man he knew she didn't love that hurt him.

He finally decided that Janet didn't think she could ever be with him and he stayed away all together. He thought about going to her house but the fear of upsetting her more kept him away. The more he thought about it the more upset with her he got because he knew she wanted to be with him but she still refused to accept it or deal with it. They still had to much anger towards one another to even try to be together.

Even though he was at Sully's for hours on end he didn't so much as taste a drop of alcohol. He was to angry with Rory, himself, Rooster and most of all Janet for not being honest with herself.

He chose to simply ignore what Rory told him until he thought he could deal with it, if that day ever came.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You know if you keep showing up in the middle of the day, people are going to talk" Janet laughed at Hannah taking a bar stool once she made it back to town

"Ray knows about Eddie, he was at the lake that night" Hannah whispered to Janet

"Does Eddie know that" Janet asked

"I guess he's probably figured it out seeing how Ray had Matt go after him"

"He told you that" Janet was in shock

"He said Matt was just suppose to get under his skin and that Matt attacked him for his own reasons"

"What does Matt have against Eddie" Hannah had no idea, no one did

"Are you still going to marry Ray because I don't know how supportive I can be of that" Janet was brutally honest

"I understand but there's more Janet" Hannah was about to do a world of damage on Knights Ridge. Their wedding was to be officially postponed to give time to adjust to whatever the outcome may be

"Is this about Ray wanting to adopt Sam"

"I told Ray he could if Sam's dad signed, he already knows Gavin's not Sam's real father"

"Nick is, right" Janet asked

"I think so but….." Hannah put one hell of a strain on their friendship but Janet knew it wasn't done for spite or self preservation, it was for Sam.

-- -- -- --

Eddie looked up from his desk to see Nick walking out the door and Janet standing in front of him. It was obvious something was terribly wrong. "Eddie, I need to tell you something but you should know it's about Sam" Janet blurted, having went straight to him

"Is he okay" Eddie asked concerned "Yeah, he will be but I'm not so sure about you" she added gradually and Eddie got up from his desk and walked around to the front.

"What are you talking about, Janet" Eddie asked and she swallowed deep

"Ray admitted that he had something to do with you getting attacked but swears Matt had his own motives for taking it so far" she was extremely nervous pacing around his office

"I already know what Laush's motives were but what does Ray have against me" Eddie crossed his arms and leaned back onto his desk

"Hannah was supposed to be meeting Ray the night you…." Janet had a hard time forcing the words out

"You should know I'm not proud of what I did, I was so drunk that I didn't care who she was until it was to late, I know that's not an excuse but it is the reason" Eddie never did get to explain it to her when she first brought it up

"You were drunk because Rory left you" Janet asked "Yeah, I was drunk " Eddie walked back around his desk and sat down. "but Rory didn't leave me she left the captain of the football team" Janet could have melted right into the floor as she faced the fact that people had been judging Eddie the same way they did her and his rejection in the hospital was because the one person who had never treated him like that did.

"There's more" Janet stated simply swallowing her pain "Hannah told Ray he could adopt Sam if his biological father signed over his rights" Janet was fearful of what she was about to tell Eddie.

"That's between Hannah and Ray, why are you telling me" Eddie asked

"Because Gavin Goddard isn't Sam's father" Eddie looked up at her when she spoke

"You know I always known it was Nick"

"But Hannah hasn't, Eddie" Janet nearly cringed having to say it

"What do you mean"

"That Sam's father might be Nick... but it could be you" Somehow these words proved harder to say to him than those explaining she slept with Rooster

"It has to be Nick, I may have been drunk but I know I used protection, Hannah knows that we discussed it when she found out she was pregnant" Eddie's harsh tone and outburst didn't phase Janet as he stood up from his desk again.

"So did her and Nick, but Sam's living proof that they aren't a hundred percent, she wants you to take a paternity test before she talks to them" Janet had a few tears but was overall calm

"All this time she's known I might be Sam's father and she never said a word to anyone" Janet could read the question in Eddie's eyes. He was angry and hurt.

"I've know about Gavin for a while but I had no idea Sam might be yours until today, Eddie" Eddie just walked into the back room and slammed the door shut and Janet picked up her purse and walked right past Nick when he came in. Eddie was furious that she didn't tell him Gavin wasn't Sams's father.

Nick had no idea what was really going on and went to console Eddie. When he opened the stock room door Eddie was standing propped up facing a shelf. Nick could see the hurt and anger on his face and knew he should leave him alone but he couldn't stand to see his friend hurt like that.

"Are you okay" Nick asked and Eddie just looked up at him. Nick had never seen the expression he had and quickly realized he didn't walk into the middle of a little lovers querel.

"I guess that was a stupid question" He tried to lighten the mood

"Was she crying, Nicky" Eddie asked

"Is she really that upset about Rory being here" Nick asked but didn't answer his question

"She could care less about Rory or any of the other woman I've been with for that matter, her problem is with me"

"How much longer can you two keep this up"

"There's nothing to keep up, it over, it's been over since…." Eddie eased his grip on the shelf

"Since what man……Phil told us about the kiss but I know you didn't sleep with her"

"How, Nicky how do you know that" Eddie asked

"Because you're in love with Janet, I know that, you know that, all of Knight's Ridge knows that you and Janet are the real deal, hell even Sully said it….."

"Ever body but Janet" Eddie mumbled under his breath

"Can I ask you something"

"If I say no are you still going to anyway" Eddie stated bluntly

"Do you remember the night before Rory came back? We were trying to have a guy's night but you couldn't stay away from the bar long enough to join us and since we couldn't get any refills seeing how Janet was the reason you were at that bar, Sully waited on us"

"What's your point Nicky"

"Sully told us all about you and Janet……"

"_I aught to charge you double seeing how it's your buddy that's holding up my waitress" Sully said in his usual snippy tone as he sat the pitcher on the table" _

"_We should get it for free seeing how your waitress is holding up our buddy" Owen joked_

"_You got that all wrong, he's the one who started this whole mess " They all looked at the bar just in time to see Eddie Latekka; master at avoiding public displays of affection. He had to in order to maintain the __curiosity the ladies had about him. He pulled Janet up next to him when she tried to head back behind the bar after delivering some pints. She stood directly in front of him between his legs as he sat on the stool and he wrapped his arm around her back._

"_I knew when I saw them together that night, it was only a matter of time" Sully joked_

"_How much time, Eddie never really said how or when it happened" Nick asked_

"_They've been joking and carrying on for years and then one night about two years ago Eddie picked up some blonde, really hot …even for Latekka but he wasn't into it so he dropped her off and came back here…" _

"_I don't get it" Owen added _

"_Anyway, Janet was sitting at the bar drinking that night herself when Eddie came in. Well he ran her company off and took a seat beside her. They started in on a bottle of whiskey and a couple hours later she whipped his but at darts and in typical Latekka fashion, he manged to score anyway" _

"_I saw them kissing and interrupted but he wouldn't let go of her, he just stood there like he was in shock staring at her, I think it creeped Janet out because he still had his hands on her ass, at least until she neutered him" Sully laughed_

"_What did she do" Nick asked _

"_She told him to go home that she was sure she wouldn't even remember it come morning light, so he finally let go of her about the time Owen got here to pick him up" Owen recalled the night, it wasn't often that Eddie needed to be fetched from a bar at nearly 2 am._

"_Some drunken kiss a year before they ever started dating doesn't mean much" Nick stated_

"_Your right if it had been some drunken kiss but it wasn't, it was exactly like that…."Sully pointed towards the bar as Eddie cupped Janet's face and slowly pulled her to him. He parted his lips slightly to taste her then softly began to press his lips into hers, it was hesitant and sweet and showed little sign of anything other than purely trying to show he cared. She kissed him right back the same way and the guy's watched as they appeared to make love through kissing while in the middle of the bar as if they were the only two that existed. "He's been on that bar stool ever since" _

"It doesn't matter, after everything we've done" Eddie stomped out


	22. Evil Lobster

"So, I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight" Nick hugged Aubrey up on the sidewalk outside the shop "Yeah sure, but what are we celebrating" she could see his grin "I started writing again"  
"When" Aubrey was happy for him "Last week, mostly diary type stuff but it's helping" he confessed "So what do you say"

"I think we should have diner but maybe at your house with your dad and Ronnie, they deserve to see you happy to"

"How about we just have dinner with Ronnie and Lacey, I think they could use some time together with out having to keep up the whole 'friends' thing" Nick was in desperate need of some alone time with Aubrey. It seemed every time they started something in the last few weeks they got interrupted and since they wouldn't be obligated to stay the night at his house they might actually get some.

"Okay" Aubrey agreed

"Call Lacey, let me know when and where" Nick asked kissing her good by as he had to run to take care of a bid proposal

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aubrey took a deep breath and knocked on Lacey's door. It was nearly noon but Lacey and Ronnie had yet to get out of bed. Lacey seemed to be out of it and Ronnie got up to answer the door.

"You should be careful, I could have been your father" Aubrey said to a shirtless Ronnie.

"Did you need something" Ronnie asked about the time Lacey walked out of the bed room "I need to talk to Lacey" Aubrey told Ronnie

"I need coffee" a very sleepy Lacey said to Ronnie and he hesitantly went to put it on and Lacey invited Aubrey in

"Nick and I were wondering if you would be interested in joining us for dinner tonight" Aubrey asked

"Tonight" Ronnie said in a less than enthusiastic tone when he came back into the room this time wearing a shirt and handing Lacey her Robe. It wasn't a big deal that she was wearing a slightly revealing night gown in front of Aubrey but Ronnie knew she was cold, she was always cold when she woke up.

"You don't want to" she asked Ronnie

"No, just hadn't really thought about doing anything yet" Ronnie replied honestly

"I know it's short notice but Nick started writing again, and we just thought we would celebrate" Aubrey added

"He better not put a Lonnie or Racey in his next book" Ronnie joked

"So, are you in"

"If you want to" Ronnie said to Lacey

"So how does the new place on Monroe say seven sound" Aubrey asked

"We'll see you there" Lacey told her

--

Dinner went well, Ronnie even managed to get his suite from home while his dad was out for a walk with Lesley. Lacey was beautiful in a ruby red dress, low cut and showed just the right amount of cleavage for behind closed doors in his opinion but he didn't say a word other than to tell her she was beautiful. She wasn't a super skinny girl, more of a slightly filled out body but she was well built. It didn't take Ronnie long to figure out what Eddie liked about Janet, actually having something soft to hold onto was sexy as hell.

Aubrey also chose a quite revealing black cocktail dress and the brothers quickly commented about the lack of coverage to each other. Dinner went well, Ronnie and Lacey actually enjoyed being able to stop pretending they were just friends for an evening and Aubrey finally saw just how perfect they were for each other when Ronnie ordered for Lacey without ever consulting her. She was more so duly impressed when Nick managed to do the same. Ronnie and Lacey both went for the Lobster, Nick the steak and Aubrey the Lamb.

Lacey was happy that Ronnie got to actually enjoy spending time with his brother, it was well past over due especially after the slashing Ronnie gave him the night they stayed at The Commander's. Nick didn't realize until he actually sat and watched Ronnie with her that he wasn't just a little brother anymore, somewhere he had turned into a grown man that was clearly head of heels in love with his best friend.

They made it back home and said good night on the door steps of their wall adjoining apartments. Nick immediately turned their phones off, pulled the shades and killed the lights and started to take the evening in an much anticipated and long overdue direction.

Lacey was exhausted so they didn't have any romantic plans for the evening and turned in early. Ronnie woke up in the middle of the night complaining he didn't feel good so Lacey got him some ginger ale and something to ease his discomfort and he tried to get some sleep.

Ronnie woke around six am as Lacey shoved him aside and ran to the bathroom and commenced to throw up. Ronnie soon followed they were both sick and after three hours he finally broke down and called Nick but they were still asleep with the ringers turned off.

Around noon Nick checked his phone and saw several missed calls from Ronnie so he knocked on their door.

"It's open" Lacey yelled at the door from her curled up fetal position on the couch. Nick came in to find her curled into Ronnie's lap.

"Is everything okay" Nick asked

"Other than the Demand Lobster, every things fine" Ronnie said sarcastically

"You two look like hell" Nick commented and Lacey ran to the bathroom again

"Get dressed, I'll be back in ten minutes to take you to the hospital" Nick insisted then went to get Aubrey.

The nurse came in and asked Aubrey and Nick to wait down the hall that the doctor would be in shortly. Then she gave them something to settle their stomachs.

They were sitting side by side on the bed when the doctor finally made it to them.

"I need to get a little more information from the two of you" he stated "Miss. Stevenson would you like to have a separate room" he asked

"No, I don't have any secrets from him" she replied aggravated with the whole situation as they treated her and Ronnie like a couple of kids in puppy love.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, but it is standard hospital protocol when a couple isn't married" he explained but Lacey still seemed to be in an ever increasing foul mood

"Well, it's looks like you do have food poisoning but it was more likely that it came from the salad than the lobster, raw produce is usually the culprit.

--

Ronnie made it back down the hall way to the waiting room where Nick and Aubrey were camped out.

"We're fine but they want to keep Lacey so they can give her some fluids"

"I'm staying with her, so you can go home" Ronnie added

"Do you want me to call her parents" Nick offered

"She doesn't want to worry them and they said she could go home tomorrow" Ronnie explained

"Call me if you need anything" Nick told him aware of how pale and sick his brother was, to sick to be taking care of Lacey but there was no point in arguing, he wasn't going to leave her.

--

Ronnie pulled the chair up to Lacey's bed and rubbed her head. She soon scooted over and he crawled in beside her and held her until she fell asleep. Nick called to check on them but when he hung up the phone without talking to either one of them Aubrey became worried. Nick indicated he would rather go back to the hospital to see that his brother was indeed okay.

"Nick" Aubrey said looking at the room sign that held Lacey's name and doctor "Is everything okay" Nick just stared at her then walked in. Ronnie motioned for him to talk quietly.

"Ronnie" Nick said so sympathetically as Ronnie eased out of the bed.

"Will you stay with her" Ronnie asked Aubrey

--

"Not now Phyz" Eddie said through his bedroom door

"Do I look like Phil" Pizza Girl asked as she opened his door

"You have a bad habit of not knocking, keep it up and you might see more than you bargained on" Eddie joked at her

"You have company, downstairs" She said with a bubbly smile

"I'll be down in a minute" Eddie told her and she started to walk off. "Who is it" Eddie asked as an after thought

"Some really sweet brunette" she answered

Eddie put the book down he was reading, yes Eddie was actually reading, Janet had managed to find a book that Eddie actually liked .

_"What's this for" Eddie asked Janet when she handed him a copy of Nicks Turtle on a Snare Drum _

_"I think you should read it" Janet suggested _

_"You should know me well enough by now to know, I don't read anything that has more than a few paragraphs, and I'm especially not going to read that" Eddie said bluntly_

_"I know it's not exactly as interesting as the playmate of the months ridiculously sexest fantiasies but I think you'll be surprised, it's a lot different than the movie" Janet told him _

_"I can't believe you just called them ridicously sexest fantiasies" Eddie picked at her_

_"You don't honestly believe those aren't written strictly to appeal to the male population, come on Eddie how many times have you actually gotten anywhere near something like that" Janet ragged him_

_"Do you really want me to answer that" Eddie asked her laughing him self_

_"I think you just did" Janet didn't pull away from him but she didn't have a smile left either_

_"You asked, what am I supposed to say, I don't want to lie to you" Eddie knew where the conversation was headed, they were still early into the new sexual part of thier relationship._

_"I don't want you to lie to me either, it's just... nevermind forget I said anything" Janet said shyly_

_"Like I can do that, you already don't believe I enjoy having sex with you" Eddie was lying on his side in his boxers and Janet on her stomach in nothing but panties and Eddie's t-shirt, having originally decided to take a nap since they were both at the bar till the early hours of the morning. _

_"What, I didn't think that...until now" Janet would have cried if she could have stopped the shock of his words_

_"I didn't say that, but I know you think it sometimes" Eddie replied trying to make her feel better and started to cup her face so he could kiss her but she gave him a cold shoulder_

_"I never thought you didn't enjoy it, Eddie" She was being honest and he felt like an ass_

_"Then why do I always get the Ice Princess when we talk about sex" Eddie asked being a Rookie at relationships him self_

_"Since when do we talk about it" Janet asked entirely pissed off over being referred to as an Ice Princess_

_"We don't because you always freeze up" Eddie struck back_

_"I'm not arguing with Eddie Latekka about sex, I have enough since to know I can't win that one" Janet turned her head the other way_

_"What is that supposed to mean" "Nothing, Eddie just drop it" Janet snapped_

_"We're just going to keep going in circles until we talk about it" Eddie talked to the back of her head_

_Janet turned back to face him "Promise you want lie to me" she asked and he let out a big sigh "I want lie but if I think it' s going to upset you I want answer" Eddie told her_

_"How many women have you been with" Eddie looked at her with those big brown eyes "Nevermind, just tell me if you know" "I know, and it's not as many as rumor might suggest" _

_"What about you"..."I don't have to answer if you didn't" she replied and Eddie laughed_

_"You're disgusting, I'm not into the ladies" Janet laughed back at him _

_"Are you sure" Eddie was purely joking_

_"I'm not into the multiple thing either, Eddie" Janet didn't miss his double meaning_

_"I know, I wouldn't share you anyway" Eddie smiled genuinely_

_"But you have before" Janet asked_

_"Almost, but I chickened out, they were so into each other that I pretty much knew I would be left out and as much as I don't mind watching it on t.v. , watching in person is a whole different story...I would have felt like an idiot taking care of myself while there were two naked girls within inches" This time Janet laughed at him "It was the summer after graduation" he added_

_"Sidney and Linda" Janet asked_

_"How did you know that" _

_"Because...Even Rooster jumped on that band wagon and you're right you would have been left out" Janet found it extremely funny_

_"Can I ask you something" Eddie propped his hand on her lower back_

_"Do you honestly think I'm selfish when it comes to sex" Eddie asked_

_"You're anything but selfish when it comes to sex but do you really think I'm an Ice Princess" _

_"No, but I do think you're afraid to come out of your castle" Eddie brushed her hair from her face_

_"I've just been waiting on Prince Charming to storm the Castle before I started knocking doors down" Janet grinned seductively at Eddie _

_Eddie rolled over on top of her "Consider your Castle under siege, then" He pulled the covers over his head and worked his way down and for the first time Janet let him perform such an intimate act on her body and he pushed it to the limit with his mouth, his tongue, his fingers. He laughed at her when she released "What's so funny" Janet asked him when he was done "If you get much louder they guy's are going to know I have a groupie in my room" Band practice was in full swing but so was Janet and Eddie _

_"My turn" Eddie winked at her_

_"You may not be selfish, but I am" Janet still wasn't about to risk being caught with Eddie in her mouth. _

_"I was hoping I could talk the princess into climbing on top of my Castle" How could she say no to that. So she crawled on top of him and he eased deep into her. It was also the first time she didn't hide behind dim lights or covers. He knew he should have reminded her to be quiet but he couldn't keep quite him self. _

_The guy's finished their last song and started looking around at each other. All they could hear was what they thought was a commotion, nothing specific could be made out but they all knew Janet was upstairs with him. They immediately started another song to drown out the noise. _

_After they finally took the nap they started hours earlier. Janet again suggested Eddie read the book. _

_"I will on one condition" _

_"Dare I ask what" _

_"I'll read the first chapter if you'll read something for me" Eddie leaned over the top of Janet pulled one of the Heff's magazines from the night stand then flipped through, Janet playfully hit him when he lingered to long. _

_Eddie folded the pages back and handed it to Janet. "You want me to read what exactly, the size of Ms. February's bust" Janet looked at him funny. _

_"No I want you to read the story in there, but if you want to you're more than welcome to read anything else, I don't mind sharing" Eddie picked at her_

_"Fine, you have a deal but I'm going to ask you questions so I know you read it." _

_"I plan on doing the same" Eddie had a sheepish grin_

--

"So where exactly is my company at" Eddie asked when he made it down stairs

"She's on the porch" Phil told Eddie

"Why didn't you invite her in" Eddie asked

"I did but she insisted on waiting for you outside" Phil replied and Eddie headed to the door when he opened it he was surprised to see there really was a sweet brunette but she was sitting on the bench in the yard.

Eddie slowly walked over to her. "I didn't think you would want to see me again" he spoke

"Neither did I" she replied

"It's funny how things aren't always what they seem" she added

"How so" Eddie asked taking a seat on the other end of the bench

"I thought my boyfriend cheated on me, but he didn't really" she told Eddie

"He did, there's more than one way to cheat" Eddie answered

"It doesn't matter now, we're over" Eddie just bobbed his head at her remark

"I just stopped by to say, Hi" she stood from the bench and waved a qucik good by then walked off.

Eddie watched her go thinking he should stop her, there could be something there but he let her walk away.


	23. make not a move

"Why did you really come" Eddie asked taking a quick jog to catch up to her

"I don't know" she replied then got in her car

--

Eddie walked back inside headed straight up the stairs and picked his book up right where he left off.

_Frankie's Eyes longed to see her, arms aching to hold her, hands trembling to touch her, lips tingling to press against her, to be skin on skin but he said not a word and made not a move to make her stay._

"So what did Janet want" Phil asked when Eddie returned from his brief stay up stairs

"She wanted me to do something" Eddie replied

"What does she want you to do"

"Anything" Eddie replied solemn faced

"Are you going to"

"I don't know" Phil didn't ask another question he could see the lost look on Eddie's face and the rest of the evening was spent in silence.

--

Nick handed Ronnie a cup of coffee then sat down in the chair next to him.

"How are you feeling" Nick asked

"Better but I don't think I'll ever eat another lobster as long as I live" Ronnie joked

"It'll be okay" Nick assured him as he put his hand on Ronnie's shoulder

"That's what the nurse said" Ronnie added

"Did you not know..." Nick began to speak but Ronnie interrupted

"Yeah, we knew didn't you hear me ask the waiter to fetch my crustacean from the men's restroom instead of the big tank with the pretty clear water" Ronnie said sarcastically

"I must have missed that part..._nick laughed_... but I did happen to catch what they said when I called for the room number. They transferred me to the nurses station, I can't think of very many reasons they would put her on the women and children's floor" It hadn't even dawned on Ronnie that she was

Ronnie never even looked up at him he just continued to stare into his cup.

"Dr. Holland is Aubrey's gynecologist, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't treat your run of the mill food poisioning" Nick manged to make him crack a slight smile

"The commander is going to kill me" Ronnie slouched in his chair

"No, he'll just want to but Mr. Stevenson might " Ronnie didn't think it was nearly as funny as Nick did.

"Relax, you don't have to do anything right now, give your selves a few weeks to figure it out" Nick tried to comfort him

"So when can I expect my niece or nephew"

"We have an appointment with the baby doctor in the morning but the admitting doctor thinks she's somewhere between six and eight weeks, we'll get a due date after they do the ultrasound" Ronnie explained as if it wasn't a big deal. Nick realized exactly how much he didn't know about his own brother. Ronnie could be shy, silly, and childish one second but the next he might be completely rational. He was a realist and always looked at things they way they really were, Nick just hadn't taken the time to see it.

"I need to get back before she wakes up" Ronnie told him

"She's okay isn't she" Nick hadn't even thought to ask before talking about the future

"They should be fine, they admitted her as a precaution"

"Yeah but how is she handling the news" Nick was genuinely concerned

"She hasn't said much, but I know what she's thinking" Ronnie said as they made it back to the room

He was happy to see her and Aubrey had found something amusing to occupy their selves. "Call if you need anything" Aubrey told her on the way out.

"What's so funny" Ronnie asked sitting on the side of the bed

"Aubrey said to make sure you didn't name our baby because it would end up with Lonnie or Racey"

_Lacey was awake when Ronnie left to talk to Nick but she didn't let on. She knew Ronnie needed his big brother for a few minutes. "I'm going to be sick" Lacey said as she leaned over the edge of the bed. Aubrey barely managed to get the designated container in front of her in time. _

"_I assume that was baby Garrett since Ronnie seems to have stopped throwing up" Aubrey tried to break the ice and gave Lacey a cup of water. _

"_This is weird" Lacey said sitting upon the side of the bed_

"_I have a feeling it's only going to get weirder, for lack of a better word" Aubrey told her_

"_I meant the woman Ronnie confessed his love for helping the one who he just found out is having his baby" Lacey had grown increasingly tired and sick and just plain irritable and did the one thing she had never done. She broke Ronnie's trust._

"_He told you" Aubrey didn't know what to say_

"_He didn't have to but he did" Lacey retorted nearly getting sick again_

"_Maybe you should lay down" Aubrey suggested but Lacey was more concerned with facing Aubrey now that she had a bigger reason._

"_I think we both know who Ronnie's really in love with, and I happen to love Nick a great deal" _

"_I know and I shouldn't have said anything but I had to make sure, there's a lot more at stake now" Lacey told her with complete honesty_

"_I would tell you there was nothing to worry about but if I was you, I would be scared to death" They both laughed_

"_Ronnie want let me be scared" Lacey answered and they continued to talk_

_--_

"Are you ready to talk about it yet" Ronnie asked again rubbing her head, it was a habit he couldn't avoid and Lacey nodded yes.

"You trusted me and I let you down" Ronnie started out "_We_ should have been more responsible but it's kind of a moot point now" Lacey told him

"I know this isn't exactly what either one of us thought about or are ready for, but I know you're not all that upset so you don't have to pretend to be" Ronnie told her

"I am upset a little, it's a lot to take in and we could sit here and try to figure out why it happened or what we should have done and we can if you want to but .."

"But it's not going to change anything, what's done is done and nothing we say will matter because in the end there's still going to be a baby" Ronnie added

"but I can't wish it didn't happen, it's our baby we made him or her together Ronnie" Lacey had a million contradicting feelings and expressing them was hard to do but Ronnie understood every one of them

"The way I see it we have two choices, we could kick and scream all the way to the delivery room or we could just save our energy and go willingly" Lacey told him as he climbed back into the bed.

"Hey, Lace how are you going to take care of me and a baby, I'm high maintenance you know" Ronnie made Lacey laugh

"You've got a lot to learn, and only a few months to do it in so you better get busy...you can start with cleaning the bathroom when we get home" Ronnie laughed but he knew they had both been sick and it wasn't going to be a fun job

"So when do we find out if it's going to be a Lonnie or Racey" He joked

"You can ask the doctor tomorrow but first we need to figure out when it happened" Lacey informed him

"Are you scared" Ronnie asked

"Only of telling our parent's" Lacey laughed nervously

"Me too, but I'm going to do it and I promise to enjoy every second of the peanut butter and pickle sandwiches" Ronnie had to call the nurse to help clean up the mess when Lacey got sick again. He questioned as to why she was still sick when he had stopped hours ago.

"Honey you better get use to it, some women have morning sickness the full nine months" the short plump very opinionated nurse laughed at him. He knew that and the look he gave Lacey had panic written all over it as he said "I'm sorry" he felt like he had let her down by not be responsible, he didn't forget she was pregnant it just hadn't had time to sink in.

"It's okay, it's going to take time to get use to it" Lacey told him

--

Owen and Allison woke when the kids bailed in on top of them and turned the tv on to watch cartoons. They looked over at each other and smiled. Owen had all intentions of going back to his apartment before the kids woke up, but he overslept and it was to late when Conner saw his car out front he ran back upstairs to find him.

The kids never said a word about Owen suddenly being there again and neither did Allison. She got up to start breakfast. Owen watched her pull her robe on and head down stairs. He soon followed once the kids stopped wrestling with him.

"I got it" Owen told her when she handed him his coffee

He grabbed a box of cereal and the milk. Allison wanted to protest about them eating cereal instead of a cooked meal " They need..." she stopped herself when she watched them dig in to the sugar sweetened marshmallow filled bowls and decided her not being able to trust Owen's judgement was what killed their marriage to start with, that and having sex with his best friend.

"Relax, they don't need perfect, just us" Owen told her looking up from his own bowl

"I know" Owen was shocked when Allison actually fixed herself a bowl of cereal

"My mom should be here to pick up the kids in half an hour, I have a doctors appointment"

"why didn't you tell me" Owen asked

--

Ronnie got less sleep than Lacey and though she finally stopped throwing up the second she opened her eyes the next morning it started again. He didn't think they were going to ever make it downstairs and across the street to Dr. Hollands office, but they did after they refused to give Ronnie any information and Lacey threw a fit to have Ronnie listed as her next of kin with rights to know anything he wanted. Ronnie had been witness to her temper before even on the receiving end of it growing up but she wasn't even trying to contain it anymore. Once Lacey was up and moving around the nausea seemed to slow down along with her temper but she was still exhausted.

Ronnie and Lacey both actually liked the doctor. She didn't treat them like children but still found a way to tell them what to expect. Ronnie left Lacey to get dressed and talk to the doctor in private once they had a due date and a very fuzzy picture of what Ronnie called a peanut. He was sitting in the waiting room when Owen and Allison walked in.

Allison went straight back and Owen wondered over to Ronnie who seemed to be occupied with the picture. Ronnie didn't even know he was there until Owen was already sitting next to him and spoke.

"It'll make more since the further along she gets" Ronnie looked up at him with the most horrified look on his face. It didn't take much to put together why Ronnie Garrett would be sitting in that particular doctors office or why he would be holding an ultrasound picture.

"Lacey, I assume" Owen asked

"Yeah, we came in yesterday because we had food poisoning and ended up finding out…" Ronnie held the picture up

"How far along is she" Owen asked

"Far enough we should have figured it out before now" Ronnie felt like an idiot not knowing he managed to impregnate Lacey two months ago.

"Did you get to hear the heart beat" Owen asked

"Yeah, but it scared the hell out of me" Ronnie admitted just before Lacey came back out and nervously approached Owen and Ronnie

"I guess everyone is going to find out before we ever make it home" Lacey's mood had improved somewhat as she smiled but all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep for day's.

"I want say anything" Owen assured her but she had a new worry her job, she was supposed to go full time in two weeks

"Don't worry, your job will be fine, you're already under contract so they couldn't let you go even if they wanted to" That put her mind at ease and she went to schedule her next appointment.

"Allison's not pregnant is she" Ronnie asked as they stood rocking on their heels with their hands in their pockets.

"No, she's had some problems since Kaitlyn was born but every things fine now, just here for a checkup. Owen had promised to always go with her after she had gotten some unsettling news while she was by herself one time.

They watched as a clearly miserable woman walked by. She looked like she was going to pop and Owen slapped Ronnie on the back and laughed "I'm glad it's someone Else's turn"

They caught a cab home, where Lacey crashed almost 24/7 for nearly three days**. **Ronnie felt so guilty for causing her to be sick that he decided he would clean the house.

--

"What are you doing" Nick asked when Ronnie yelled that the door was open when nick knocked and said its me

"Learning" Ronnie replied in his yellow rubber gloves and boxers

"What exactly are you trying to learn" Aubrey asked turning away. Ronnie quickly dug a pair of jeans and a shirt out of the clean clothes on the chair.

"No wonder she's pregnant, you can't seem to keep your pants on" Nick laughed

"I brought you something for dinner, I knew Lacey wouldn't be up to cooking quite yet" Aubrey held a dish in her hand

"Yeah, she's pretty much been a sleep since we got home" Ronnie replied and Aubrey took the dish to the kitchen

"How are you doing" Nick asked

"I'm not freaking if that's what you want to know" Ronnie told him folding the clothes

"Why don't you get your brother out of the house for a little while, he looks like he could use the fresh air" Aubrey suggested to Nick

"I don't want to leave, Lace"

"Go, I'll stay besides you're probably driving her nuts by now anyway"Aubrey told him and Lacey walked out of the bedroom

"I'll be fine, but don't come home without some Rocky Road" Lacey kissed him by.

Aubrey offered to help her finish folding the clothes but Lacey was finding joy in watching Ronnie try to do it. They laughed about him nesting after only knowing for a day by scrubbing the place from top to bottom.

Ronnie told Nick what all the doctor told them.

"So what's the plan" Nick asked

"We're still smoothing out a few minor details" Ronnie understated sarcasticly

"Have you decided if your going to keep the baby" Nick asked

"Nick, I'm scared...I wish mom was here, I need her"

"I know, I do too; but I'm here for you Ronnie" Nick comforted

"I'm scared but I'm not upset and neither is Lacey, we're actually having a baby, Nick I'm going to be a dad, do you know how big that is"

"Yeah, I do" Nick replied

"I didn't mean what I said that night..." Ronnie felt bad

"Don't worry about it, right now we're talking about you and what you want"

"I want Lacey and our baby"

"What does Lacey want" Nick asked

"When the doctor told us she was pregnant, I passed out..."

"I guess that explains why you looked like you were going to" Nick laughed at him and soon he did to

"When I woke up Lacey was next to me and all she said was that she loved me then she smiled"

"She didn't get upset, no tears, no screaming she just accepted it, she's counting on me to make it be okay, and I'm going to do that so she can be happy about it"

"Ronnie I have to ask..."

"No Nick, you don't...I knew what the risks were, I'm the one who wasn't responsible and now Lace has to pay the price for it"

"It takes two Ronnie and I'm sorry I didn't mean to suggest Lacey would, but your my brother, I care what happens to you"

"It was the night we were at the Lake"

"Skinny dipping will defiantly cause you to have a lapse in Judgement" Nick laughed

"It wasn't a temporay lapse in Judgement, it wasn't even at the lake, we went back to her place and I was pretty sure we were going to so I called Eddie and then one thing led to another and we ended up on the couch"

"I don't think it's the first child conceived in the heat of the moment"

"I'm pretty sure this one wasn't though"

"You lost me, Ronnie" They had just finished their burgers and were working on a pitcher of beer

"We used protection, but then we went to the bedroom..."

"A very heated moment then" Nick insinuated

"Actually, it felt weird not like bad weird but good weird; it was really slow, and gentle and nothing at all like anything I've ever done" Ronnie continued to explain the mood of that night knowing Nick would never divulge the information.

"That's becasue you weren't having sex"

"I'm not sure I can sale her dad on the whole immaculate conception idea" Ronnie joked

"I didn't mean you didn't do the deed, I was merely suggesting that you made love to her, but go with immaculate conception, when you talk to dad" Nick laughed


	24. Breaking the news

"Latekka, what are you doing here son" the Commander asked walking into the medical complex "ahh, just some follow up, how are you doing" Eddie asked taking a seat next to the Commander "It's a good day" he replied

"All I seem to have anymore is the bad ones"  
"You boys will never learn, all you want is the good stuff"

"What's so bad about that" Eddie asked

"When I married Caroline those were good day's; we had Nick then Ronnie mostly good day's when they finally stopped peeing their pants anyway; then when Caroline got sick I thought they would be bad days but they were still good; then she passed and Nick left; he let out a sigh; I met Leslie and Nick came back and even though I'm sick it's a good day because I'm not going to let all that petty stuff get in the way of what I want, sure we all make mistakes I have plenty of them but with a little understanding you can turn a bad day into a good one"

"So that's the secret to life, just being understanding" Nick quoted walking up to his dad and Eddie "You might just have to prove that one of these days" Nick told him thinking about Ronnie

"There is no secret to life, you just have to take the bad days to get the good ones" The commander stood "Let's go I want to stop by the diner on the way home, I'm starving" he headed to the car and Nick followed. Nick was pleased to see his dad was feeling somewhat better.

-- -- -- --

"So are you going to tell me what your brothers been up to or am I going to have to guess" Robert questioned over a slice of banana cream pie and coffee at the diner

"Ohh, you're never going to guess that one" Nick mumbled under his breath

"What"

"Nothing" Nick replied knowing his father had a way of making them rat on their self

"I know he comes home, I see the mess he leaves behind but I haven't seen him in day's and I've only caught glimpses of him for weeks"

"He's probably just busy having fun" Nick replied

"I know he spends a lot of time with Lacey but there's got to be a girl involved because he hasn't spent a night in his bed in over a week"

"So what if he does have a girlfriend, it's not that big a deal is it" Nick asked

"No, I just don't want him to fool around and mess his life up" Robert told him and Nick made every effort to change the subject.

Both were surprised to see Ronnie and Lacey parked on the couch in what appeared to be an attempt to watch a movie. They had both fallen asleep and Lacey's head was against his chest as he sprawled out and made the perfect pillow for her aching body. She was having a terrible time with being sick and it was taking its toll on both of them. Nick thought for sure his dad would question the way Ronnie was holding her in their sleep but he wrote it off as them being tired from all the partying he was sure they had been doing.

"Get my camera, Nick I can use this to embarrass them like that picture we had of them in that bathtub when they were like three" Robert laughed

"I think you've tortured them enough with the one you already have" Nick laughed remembering how his dad used that picture against them for years

--

"I'm sorry your results aren't ready, if you want we can call you when they are" the lady behind the counter said to Eddie and he nodded in agreement.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Have you read them yet" Janet asked barging through Hannah's door. She came as soon as she called. Hannah burst into tears and Janet wrapped her into a hug. "Eddie's not Sam's father" she told Janet wiping tears from her eyes.

"They gave me his copy to, you should tell him, he's not speaking to me and he needs someone there when he finds out" Hannah handed her the envelope.

"I called Nick he's on the way, I'll tell Sam when he get's back from Dootie's "Janet reluctantly left when Nick knocked on the door.

"And Ray" Janet asked

"He's out of town on business, but I'm going to call him tonight"

The only contact Eddie made with Hannah was a single phone call to find out when and where he needed to be for the test. That was the sum total of the conversation, two simple questions and he hung up the phone. Hannah knew Janet needed to be the one to tell him.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Is Sam okay" Nick asked "Yeah, he's great" She was wiping the tears from her face "What's wrong, Hannah" Nick asked concerned something happened with Ray

"Do you remember the night Rory dumped Eddie" she asked "Yeah, me and Eddie got in a fight because we were both drunk and mad at the world, then we broke up because I was being a jerk" Nick recalled "why are you crying about that now" he asked

"Because, I slept with Eddie that night"

"You did what" Nick asked harshly "I didn't know we were going to get back together the next day, so I went to the lake and Eddie was there, drunker than I've ever seen him and it just happened, Nick I'm sorry" Hannah pleaded

"No, Eddie wouldn't do that, he wouldn't sleep with his best friends girl" Nick was in denial "He didn't plan on it, he wanted to be alone but I was hurt because we broke up and then Ray was supposed to meet me there and I thought he stood me up but apparently he was just late because he saw us" Hannah knew it sounded bad, it had to it was bad

"Let me get this right you were going to sleep with Big Cat the night we broke up but instead you had sex with my best friend" Nick was extremely angry

"Don't be mad with Eddie, it wasn't his fault I knew he was drunk and hurting, he's hurting more than any of us right now, Nick"

"How does that work" Nick asked "Because Janet's about to tell him he's not Sam's father, you are"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Do you have a minute" Janet found Eddie in the back room "I don't know yet, the results weren't ready" Eddie barked walking to the front of the store.

"I have them, they gave yours to Hannah by mistake" Janet held out the envelope . She turned to leave "What do they say" Eddie asked throwing the envelope onto his desk. "Hannah's talking to Nick now" she said slowly

"So, I'm not…" Eddie looked at her and she nodded her head no. "I don't know what to say" He rubbed his head

"You know it's okay if you're upset that your not, I know how much you love Sam, Eddie" Janet knew how close Eddie was to Sam, that he had always been there.

-- -- -- -- --

Before Eddie could reply Nick came through the door. "I guess you know what our best friends have been up to" Nick said to Janet "Leave her out of this, Nicky" Eddie ordered "How could you" Nick was a near mimic of Owen when he found out about Allison and Ickey.

"You have every right to be mad at me, I should have never slept with her" Eddie was taking responsibility, he didn't run. "Right now I'm more concerned with the fact that you didn't bother to tell me I had a son, I missed ten years Eddie, ten years" Nick's tone was unforgiving, and after watching his baby brother adjust and talk about having a child, he knew what he missed out on.

"I could stand here and tell you that I hung around because I thought he was your kid, that even though Hannah doesn't know it I sat in that waiting room when he was born because of it, and I did. I did that for you because I knew you should have been there…………. but all the little league games, the movies, sleep over's, school plays, that was because I wanted to, so you can stand here and be creased that you just found out you have a son but I'm not going to console you for it because I just found out I don't" Eddie stormed out and Janet thought it best to let him alone.

"So am I supposed to just forgive him" Nick asked Janet sarcastically

"No, but you should know that Sam and Eddie have a bond, he's been there for Sam and for Hannah ever since I can remember. He's a big part of Sam's life, like it or not he's the only man who's always been there and you can't fault him for that. Eddie's been more of a father to Sam than Gavin or Ray or you, so you can't ask him to just turn those feelings off" Janet didn't want to medal but felt Eddie deserved to have someone on his side.

"Look I know you're mad at Eddie and you have every right to be but he's going to be paying for it the rest of his life, don't make it cost more than it already has" She left Nick with a lot to think about.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lesley worked late trying to approve a budget for the upcoming fall semester so by the time she made it home Robert had turned in for the night. Ronnie and Lacey were still asleep on the couch.

"Ronnie, sweetie wake up" Lesley patted his knee and they both sat up

"What time is it" Lacey asked "Late, go get in the bed, this is ridiculous, I'll take care of your father in the morning" Ronnie didn't argue and they crawled into his bed. Lesley had planned on breaking the news about the two to Robert before breakfast


	25. Till Morning Light

"We need to talk" Nick said to Aubrey when she opened the door and found him pale as a ghost.

"Sit down for a minute" Nick pulled her by the arm onto the couch next to him.

"Nick your scaring me, where have you been you were supposed to be here hours ago and you haven't been answering your phone" Aubrey truly was worried

"I was with Hannah...I was at Hannah's" Nick couldn't get his words together.

"I don't think I want to here this, you should go" Aubrey stood up

"Sam is my son" Nick said quietly and she turned back around

"Did she tell you that" she asked sitting back down

"Yeah... right after she told me that she just got the paternity test results that said Eddie wasn't" Nick said it so calmly and Aubrey didn't say word in response. What could she say? They spent a while in silence before Nick took up some extra circular activities to replace his anger and hurt feelings.

--

It was a busy night for a Tuesday anyway and Janet was still not speaking to Rooster other than job related necessity. Eddie came in but never made it to the bar, he took a booth in the back and had Karen bring him a beer. Janet grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and a shot glass and headed towards him. She knew that it had been a rough day for him.

She walked right up to his table, sat the glass down and poured him a shot. She was standing so close their clothes were brushing against one another. He cocked his head and looked up at her then took the shot, she poured another one and he took it, she poured the third and he picked the glass up and handed it to her. She downed it just like he taught her.

"She was pregnant" Eddie mumbled as Janet stood there. "Yeah Eddie she was" Janet replied

"Not Hannah, Rory…our junior year" Janet was in shock as she watched Eddie "I didn't know Rory had a child, Eddie" Janet returned

"She **didn't**" He took the fourth shot as fast as she could pour.

"I got drunk the night of Junior Prom and the next morning the last thing I could remember was pulling our clothes off. Then a month later she told me she was pregnant, so I stayed with her" Eddie took another shot

"Two weeks after she told me... she disappeared and a week after that she showed up in the middle of the night crying because she didn't think I would want a pregnant cheerleader and told me what she did" Janet took a shot her self

"I thought it was my fault, that I failed my own flesh and blood so I continued to take care of her because I thought it was the right thing to do especially after what I caused"

"Eddie you were sixteen, and she didn't ask you what you wanted, it wasn't your fault" Janet tried to comfort him by turning his face so he would look at her

"I haven't gotten to the best part yet, The next year she wanted to go to the senior prom and I begged her not to because it reminded me of what I did but she cared more about being Prom Queen than anything else so I spent that night drunker than the year before"

Janet didn't know what to say, he obviously needed to talk about it but she didn't want him to feel like he had to. "Eddie" Janet said softly "Just listen, because I need to tell someone and you're the only one I can " Eddie turned to her and scooted to the end of the seat and managed to push one knee so Janet was straddling it and held her at the hips

"Okay"

"About a week before we graduated Rory said she was in love with Jake, that she had met him when she was touring the college campus the month before, I didn't know what to do so I wished her luck and let her go"

"Did taking care of her make you fall in love with her" Janet asked still holding the bottle of whiskey around the neck as it sat on the table

"I did everything I could to make it up to her, but it didn't matter so when she left I felt like I failed at that too" Janet was crying by that point. "But I wasn't upset that she left, I was upset because I felt guilty for being so relieved when she did"

"When she came back so did all the bad memories but you'll never guess what makes it all so incediably funny" Eddie squeezed her everytime he spoke

"Eddie, I don't see anything funny about it" Janet told him

"Rory came to see me the morning after Ickey's BBQ"

"Oh, really why is that" Janet asked

"She thought after all this time I deserved to know that it wasn't my baby" Eddie held up another shot for her and she had just started to swallow it "It was Matt Laush's" Janet choked and Eddie handed her his beer, she only took a sip though the thought of guzzling it was a strong urge.

"You ended up in the hospital because Rory lied" Janet mumbled as she tried to catch her breath and Eddie stared at her "Eddie, that's exactly why I told you the truth about what I did"

She could feel his eyes burning into her and his face showed the visions he was having, almost as if he was daring her the same way she did him in the stock room that night.

"I know and I know why it happened" Eddie whispered as he stared at her hips or breast, she really wasn't sure. But he let go with his right hand and pulled her head down to meet him and gave her a very convincing reason to get the hell out of there. For the second year in a row Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows made out on homecoming night, neither of which had gone unnoticed.

Even the easiest women of Knight's Ridge had to face the fact that Eddie Latekka was no longer on the auction block. Though there were a few that had hopes when they saw him walk in. It hadn't taken long for the gossip to spread that him and Janet were over, most knew they were still a couple whether they acted it or not , Eddie made that clear by his outright rejection and distant behavior when women hit on him. Even Janet had started to notice he didn't pay the ladies any attention though she hadn't quite figured out why until now.

"Sully wants to know if you plan on going back to work" Karen asked on her way to deliver a pitcher of beer.

"What if I don't want to give his waitress back" Eddie asked

"Then, he said to tell you that you could have her as long as she's back here Monday morning, in a better mood of course" Karen added as she walked off

"I'll meet you outside" Janet told him with a kiss

"If you leave with me, it's going to be with me" Eddie was tired of being two different people and he let his hand slip from her neck and slowly down her chest. Janet did just that and Eddie followed her to the bar and waited while she went to get her purse. Eddie just stared Rooster down but Rooster couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Congratulations you've manged to turn even Janet into a" Eddie just looked at him warningly and he stopped his words when Sully spoke.

"What Janet does and with whom she does it is her own business" Sully was trying to avoid a fight between the two. Wanting to spend the night with Janet more than a jail cell Eddie decided it best not to kill him right there.

"I believe that honor belongs to you" Eddie replied to Rooster as they both looked up to see Janet coming from the back

"And while your lying there alone tonight thinking about it, know that when I leave here tonight it'll be to make love to her, long and slow and I can promise, she want be thinking about another man while I do" Eddie spoke softly and couldn't believe the words that came out of his own mouth. Sully overheard and when Janet came out he let it be known.

"Go on home, I'm sure a good dose of Latekka will do the trick" Janet wasn't even phased, even if everyone in the whole damn bar knew she was leaving to have sex with Eddie, she just really didn't care anymore. It was a good thing seeing how several people raised their glasses with a 'HAIL EDDIE' on their walk of shame. She followed Eddie out of the front door as he held onto her provocatively to lead the way. Sully just shook his head and Rooster stomped off throwing his towel on the bar.

Eddie had quite a bit more to drink than Janet so this time instead of crawling behind the wheel Janet did once they finally stopped making out against the side of the truck. Eddie directed her the way he wanted to go. She wouldn't have been surprised by either of their houses, the lake or the parking lot for that matter from the intensity of their kissing but the most expensive room at the Johnson Inn was a shock.

Eddie unlocked the door and Janet followed him in. She sat her purse and Eddie's keys on the table while Eddie emptied his pockets on the night stand. Janet slipped her shoes off and walked right up to him. Eddie needed her and when she was in need he had done the same for her.

Eddie took the two steps to close the gap between them and cupped her face with one hand and her breast with the other and pulled her into him. She expected the unconfined sex they had the last time but it never came. Eddie had the look of a man with a mission and she wanted to satisfy him to take him away from it all if only for a while. But when he bent down and kissed her the softest kiss his lips had ever formed, Janet knew his feelings were in play not his need to forget.

"Eddie" she whispered knowing it wouldn't work "I know, just give me tonight" he kissed her again "I didn't expect it to be like this" Janet had tears forming

"Let it go, it's okay I'm here" Eddie wiped her tears with his thumb and Janet looked into the eyes of the greatest man she had ever known.

Janet let him kiss her then looked up into his pleading eyes. "If you'll give me tonight, I'll give up this fight, I can live with it all" Eddie pressed his forehead against hers as she stood in stillness he could hear her breathing.

"You don't have to do this Eddie" Janet whispered to him "I 'm not doing it because I have to, I want to because even with everything we've lost, I can't not love you Janet" he softly kissed her. He was so desperately hoping she wouldn't turn him down with each kiss and she never did. His desperation settled as Janet pulled back in between kisses and began to unbutton his shirt slowly and slid the flannel over the back of his shoulders and down his arms and immediately began to ease his T-shirt over his head.

He watched as Janet kissed down his chin, licked his neck back up to it and kissed his mouth again before she worked her way back down and over his chest. When Janet ran her fingertips over his ribcage they could both the feel cold chill that ran up his spine.

Eddie wanted to push her back onto the bed and take her right there, he had always enjoyed being on the giving end when they were together, something he never really had much opportunity to do with the line of women that just wanted the whole Julia Roberts and Richard Gear Pretty woman dream. Usually sex with Eddie was more of a you scratch my back I'll scratch yours kind of thing. Not that he didn't enjoy the dirty sex aspect but with Janet there was no need to do that, it just flowed naturally and they had to please more than their bodies desire.

Janet was different she wasn't willing to just give a man what he wanted to make him want her, from the beginning it was clear that she expected to be treated with respect and dignity, making the whole Rooster thing so incrediably unbelievable. That didn't mean she hadn't taken great strides to do things for and to Eddie but there was a equailty and never a one sided approach. But tonight it was different more than anything he wanted to feel Janet's presence to know he was in her arms that she would care for him so he let her continue to please him.

Eddie followed Janet's lead and found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless and his pants half unzipped as she pulled his boots off. There was something sexy about watching her do small things such as that. Once she freed him from the heavy boots she stood before him. Eddie eased her shirt over her head and slowly ran his hand up the inside of her thigh while he worked to erect her nipples through her bra.

It was all a little nerve racking as Eddie drug out his slow procedure of removing her remaining clothes. Then he laid back on the bed to shuck his jeans and boxers, turned on even more that she helped. Janet stood and watched as Eddie again sat up and began to work her body with his mouth and tongue, he knew just how to touch her, the perfect spot to kiss, and how to set her skin on fire then slowly put it out as he began to bring the moisture from her.

Janet gave Eddie the sign she was ready and he started to scoot back on the bed so he could pull her down and under him. But Janet interrupted by crawling into his lap and sinking herself onto the hottest and hardest Eddie she had ever known. She wanted to stop in hopes that he would lose some of his momentum and therefore ease the stretching of her body but her mind lost out to her body's desire to enjoy him in spite of any minor discomfort she might of had. Eddie could feel the pressure and knew she would have a hard time being on top where it allowed them to go deeper. He didn't thrust but rather let Janet ease her self into taking him in. After several cautiously slow nudges, Janet sat straight up on him and Eddie took over, still cautious of every thrust. If he went to hard or at the wrong angle he would hurt her. An unfortunate lesson learned in the past but they had quickly managed to find just the right motion to avoid Janet's discomfort and bring them both a great deal of pleasure.

_The first night they were together and the second time they had sex, Janet crawled on top and having already had sex once that night seemed to ease things up a bit. Janet still went rather slow but the teasing nature of it was killing Eddie so he rolled her over and took charge again. _

_A few nights later Eddie preformed his usual duty of staying to make sure she was okay when she locked up. Eddie was attempting to walk her to her car but their good night kiss seemed to linger on and on. "I can think of a few places that might be more comfortable than this" Eddie whispered " Mine or yours" Janet asked as Eddie kissed her neck "Are you sure your ready to have sex knowing Phil's downstairs" Eddie asked knowing they had already had that discussion "My bed's bigger" she replied and few minutes later they were stripping clothes as they came through her front door. _

_It didn't take long for Eddie to fall back onto the bed still holding onto Janet. Neither having really given much thought about position's they just went with the flow and since they were already nearly naked and Janet was laying on top of him. Eddie started fishing around for the condom he threw on the bed when he pulled his jeans off. _

_"Is that why you hung out with me all night" Janet asked leaning foward to get the condom that was clearly out of Eddie's reach. _

_"No, this is why I didn't kiss you until we got ready to leave" Eddie replied as he took it from her and without wasting anytime slid it on._

_"You didn't have to wait, Eddie I'm a big girl I can handle knowing you wanted to have sex" Janet replied as Eddie leaned up and started kissing her chest_

_"Yeah, but I couldn't" Eddie smirked out while pulling her panties down and doing his best to occupy his self, Janet was clearly benefiting from it. Eddie took Janet by the hips and eased her down onto him. Eddie had long since learned to take it slow in the beginning but this he thought was starting to take longer than he thought it should. _

_"Are you okay" he asked already knowing they made a rather tight fit from their first night together_

_"Yeah, why what's the matter" Janet replied _

_"Nothing, it's just that...are you uncomfortable" he asked again_

_"A little but it's always been like that when I'm on top, that and I think we both know why your so popular with the ladies" Janet told him bluntly but never stopped moving on him and laughed as he blushed _

_"I'm surprised your complaining" Janet whispered to him as she lifted and slowly slid back down on to him and she could see the pleasure on his face as he fought against the urge to push her down further_

_"I'm not complaining, believe me I'm not..." she did it again and he lost his words_

_"Clearly you know what your doing, so how is it that..." Janet stopped and sat still on his desperately throbbing penis. _

_"Eddie, I've had sex before you, not as much as you have but I'm not new at this and I have to say your the first man that's ever been concerned about it" Janet told him_

_"I just can't enjoy it, if I know I'm hurting you" Eddie replied_

_"shhhhh" Janet replied and urged him to take control and he did gently and slowly until they were both about to climax and picked up their momentum pushing Janet's body to the limit. _

_"EDDIE" Janet called in a waring tone as to ease up a bit but he had already started to release and she nearly scared him to death thinking he hurt her so he pulled out just in time for her reach the brink of release but not cross over. _

_He didn't even get to enjoy his own orgasm for trying to comfort Janet. She thought he was going to cry and that made her feel all that much more guilty for laughing at him. He looked at her so confused. _

_"I just wanted you to ease up a little" she whispered to him "I didn't hurt you" he asked sweetly_

_"No, you didn't hurt me, but you do owe me one" Janet giggled_

_"I think I owe us both one, but next time I'm on top" Eddie replied holding her as she sat between his legs. _

_"Chicken" Janet replied but it did take some convinicing before he believed he wasn't going to hurt her. That's when he learned how to read her and ultimatly how to have the most satisfying sex of his life._

Sure he would like to think her slightly uncomfortable but mixed with pleasure moan was all him, and for the most part it was but he knew it was her too. Janet was no where near being a virgin, she had slept with several men on numerous occasions, not to mention the number of times they had manged to squeeze into their short lived relationship but compared to the women Eddie was use to bedding before she might as well have been. It wasn't a secret that Eddie's usual fare was far from uncomfortable with one night stands.

Janet's breath was ragged and though Eddie could distinctly tell she was experiencing a great deal of pleasure from him he knew she was uncomfortable every time he pushed into her. He quickly stopped pushing himself all the way in and she still responded but Eddie wanted to be in her, all the way inside of her so he stopped thrusting and Janet knew he wanted to switch positions so he could perform. Janet leaned forward and whispered against his lips. "Let me take care of you, Eddie"

And he did, he let Janet take care of both of them as Janet began to move on top of him while they kissed. She knew when Eddie was close and by then her body had eased around his enough that she could handle sitting back up and she took Eddie as far as he could go then backed off and did it all over again this time causing her own orgasm and ultimately his as they both began to move and meet together softly as they both released.

Eddie pulled Janet down next to him and they kissed until Eddie fell asleep just like he did the night before thier perfect morning that turned into the end of their relationship. The night he had whispered 'I love you' to her in her sleep.

Janet tried to sneak out from under his arm "Please" he whispered. He knew she wasn't willing to reconcile their mess of an relationship the instant she started to pull away from him. "I need you, Janet" Eddie brushed a curl from her face.

"Baby, I want to more than you know but we can't pretend every things okay"Janet told him holding his face He never raised from the bed and though she had already sat up enough to look at him.

Eddie was standing on the edge of that super tall building and grabbed onto Janet and every second and every inch of her trying to hold on to what they had. "Can you give me till morning" he asked propping on one elbow and she let him kiss her.

Eddie gently laid her back and did exactly what he told Rooster he was going to do. He made love to her long and slow and Rooster Russo was probably the furthest thing from her mind.

When Janet fell asleep on Eddie's chest he got his life back if just for a few fleeing hours. Her sent covered his body, her curls across his chest, her bare skin pressed against him, the moon light lit the room and her face had the most peace full look. He fought with every ounce of energy to stay awake as long as possible but he drifted off somewhere in the wee hours of the morning.

Eddie woke before she did and knowing he had worked all day, been at the bar, then two rounds of Love making still remained on him, he slipped out from under Janet.

"I can't let you go, I love you to much" Eddie kissed her head then got in the shower.


	26. Nick and Eddie

--

"Are they still here" Robert asked as Lesley crawled into bed

"who" she questioned

"The love birds that roosted on the couch" he answered

"How long have you known" Lesley asked him surprised

"Since Ronnie brought her home with him"

"Robert, they have worried their selves sick about upsetting you, you should be ashamed of your self" Lesley only half way fussed at him

"I wasn't the one helping them sneak around" He picked at Lesley

"I made Nick get on the couch one time so you would think it was Ronnie, that's it I swear" Lesley answered pulling the covers over her legs.

--

"Where is Eddie" Nick asked after band practice and a explanation of events.

"He didn't come home last night" Phil added "I guess now we know why"

"I'm not surprised, him and Janet practicaly went at in the middle of Sully's last night" Owen commented

"I can't believe Eddie slept with Hannah and no one ever knew" Owen stated

"I knew" Ickey said quietly

"What" Nick asked

"I had to go get him out of jail one night,...Laush was drunk and wrecked his truck so they took him to the ER before the big house, when he saw Eddie there he flipped and Eddie ended up beating the crap out of him, those two just rub each other the wrong way" Ickey told them

"Why was Eddie at the hospital" Phil asked

"Sam was born that night" Ickey told them "That's why he had such a hard time with what I did to Big O" he added making Owen uncomfortable. Ickey knew it wasn't just Eddie being a hypocrite; Eddie had confided in him that night and Ickey knew what it had cost him but he had an affair with his best friends wife anyway despite knowing what it would do.

"How mad are you at him" Owen asked

"We broke up that day, so did him and Rory so it's not like it was some big romance behind my back" Nick told the group

"Don't let something that happened when you were kids get in the way of what you got now" Ickey commented

"I here you moved back home" Nick asked Owen ignoring Ikey all together

"Word travels fast in a small town" Owen replied and they laughed. It wasn't really a subject he cared to talk about in front of Ickey.

Band practice was over and everyone was heading out when Eddie made it back home. He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before heading back to the living room and plopping on the opposite end of the couch from Nick. Silence fell and Phil excused his self from the room leaving them alone.

"Go ahead let me have it" Eddie said then chugged back his beer. Nick could tell he was in a mood.

"You spent the night with Janet" Nick asked

"Yep" Eddie replied

"How was it"

"The best night of my life" Eddie replied

"She's got a way of making you see the light" Nick added

"Tell me about it, she's the only woman I know that you can't argue with, by the time she's says her peace, I've got nothing" Eddie chuckled a little

"She's also the only woman I've ever seen that could hold her own against Eddie Latekka, hell Janet's the only woman you've ever let put you in your place" Nick laughed

"And she'll be the only one you'll ever see doing it, Janet Meadows is one of a kind, Nicky" Eddie swigged his beer

"So what's he like, I mean I know he's smart and has a great since of humor but I barely know anything about my own son" Nick asked Eddie and they began to talk. Eddie told Nick about his first little league try outs and the time he cried watching the Nemo movie because he had to go to the dentist, the time Hannah thought she lost him in the grocery store when he was four among other things. Nick didn't want Eddied to stop being a part of Sam's life and he made that clear.

"How are you going to handle the whole Ray wanting to adopt him thing" Eddie asked  
"I just found out I had a son I'm not about to hand him over to Ray Cataldo" Nick answered

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What goes on with you" Hannah asked Janet as they sipped coffee sitting at her table

"Not much, what about you….how did Ray take the news" Janet asked. She headed straight to check on her and Sam once she went home and showered.

"I don't know"

"Hannah you have to tell him, he deserves to know to" Janet answered

"I did tell him, but he acted like it wasn't a big deal and pretty much blew it off, it's weird because even though I know deep down it bothers him, I don't think he cares nearly as much as he thought he did, I think he's really just glad it wasn't Eddie" Hannah answered and Janet's face immediately looked pained

"How is he" Hannah asked truly concerned

"He's Eddie" Janet returned

"I know and that's why I'm worried"

"You should of thought about that before your crawled into his truck" Janet was blunt

"Ouch, I guess I deserved that" Hannah tried to swallow it

"You really do, but right now he's got so much on his plate that this is just another side dish" Janet spoke harsh "But, I think he's finally going to have the chance to clear it this time" Janet spoke a little lighter

"What about Sam"

"I have the best little boy in the world and last night I had to tell him I've been lying to him his whole life about who is father was, what kind of mother does that, and do you know what he said" Janet shook her head drinking her coffee " He asked me if I was sorry"

"What did you tell him"

"That I had never been so sorry in my life but that I was scared and did what I thought was best for him then he asked if he could talk to Nick so I left them alone….I don't know what they talked about but I'm not about to ask either"

"He's a great kid" Janet replied

"Yeah, but I can't take all the credit because you and Eddie have helped me so much" Hannah said humbly

"me and Eddie" Janet mumbled to herself

"How is Janet and Eddie"

"Janet and Eddie will be fine" Janet replied

The next day Nick and Aubrey went to talk to the Commander and break the news. He was happy for Nick but could tell there was a strain between him and Aubrey. He was right they were strained but mostly it was Aubrey's concern over where she would fit in the whole picture. Being Nick's girlfriend was one thing but being the person he wanted around his son had given her reason to worry. Once they left and made it back to her place she decided to talk to him about it.

"I think it's great that you have a son" Aubrey started

"And it doesn't bother you that his mother is Hannah" Nick asked bluntly

"I didn't say that…while I don't like the fact, I can't change it and I like Hannah, I'll like her more when she's Hannah Cataldo, but that's beside the point, Sam's a great kid and more importantly he's your son, Nick and how could I not love that" Aubrey replied

"I know my son, that's strange to say, and a whole lot of responsibility" Nick sat dazed

"I wanted to talk to you about that……. If you're his father and I'm your girlfriend is that going to cause a problem between us" She asked

"Are you going to have a problem with Sam" Nick was already protective

"No, but is Sam going to have a problem with us"

"He asked me about you, yesterday….he wanted to know if we got married would you be his step mom like Ray's going to be his step dad" Nick told her with a slight laugh

"What did you tell him" Unsure she really wanted to hear the answer

"I told him that for now you were my girlfriend and that we would figure out how to work everything in time, and that you were pretty cool" Nick answered playfully

"For now" Aubrey asked shocked

"Yes, for now…why are you in a rush to get down the isle" Nick asked

"I wouldn't exactly call it a rush, but I would like to know we might see it down the road, someday, maybe" Aubrey stuttered out

"Someday, maybe" Nick picked at her

"Preferably before we end up like a certain couple next door" Aubrey added

"It can't be all that bad, their the happiest people I know" Nick answered laughing

"They really are but I think we can beat that" Aubrey was well on her way to seducing Nick when he stopped her

"I can't I promised Sam I would stop by to see him" Aubrey handled it gracefully

--

A few weeks later Hannah and Janet ran into Allison in the produce section of the grocery store and they stopped to talk. Kaitlin and Connor were running around and Allison had about reached her wits end. She told them the kids had been acting like that since Owen moved back in. Her and Hannah both had buggies rounded off, Janet a mere hand basket. Hannah requested that Kaitlin be the flower girl and Allison accepted.

"I better get going, it's going to take all day to unload these groceries" Hannah stated

"I know the feeling, just wait Janet your day is coming" Allison joked

"Are you kidding me, try feeding Eddie Latekka" Janet laughed and the girls talked for a minute before going their seperate ways.

"I'm going to be late for work" Janet said as she loaded her single bag and Hannah loaded her twenty.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night" Hannah asked

"Yeah, I'll see you at seven" Janet replied then left


	27. Miss stevenson

Lacey and Ronnie sat in the waiting room waiting to be called back. Lacey seemed to be lost in all of the baby books and magazines piled on the tables but Ronnie was more concerned with trying to find the right way to tell Lacey what he was thinking. He was worried because his fathers words the last night they stayed at his house.

_Lesley got out of bed when she heard Lacey throwing up only to find Robert sitting at the kitchen table reading his paper. Ronnie had gotten on the couch in the wee hours of the morning so Lacey could sprawl out in his single bed. Ronnie hadn't even noticed his father when he threw the covers off and headed to the bathroom to check on Lacey._

_Lesley had just made it to the kitchen passing the couch coverd with a blanket and pillow when Ronnie and Lacey made it to the table. "I guess now I know why you two were passed out on the couch" They froze at the Commanders comment_

_"Youg lady, I may not be your father but I do know he wouldn't approve of you running around all hours of the night even if it is with Ronnie, your going to end up with a reputation you don't want" The commander barked when a very green Lacey sat down "Believe me, Pops when I say I'm done with the parties" Lacey replied back "Ronnie, I've always let you do what you wanted and right now I would love to take it back but you should be a grown man by now so start acting like it" he ordered Ronnie_

_"I'm just going to take Lacey home, then I've got a few things to take care of" Ronnie announced so his dad wouldn't susspect him being at her house._

_"What could you possibly have to take care of, you don't have any responsibilites all you do is wonder in and out as you please" Lesley stopped Robert "Let me"_

_Lesley followed them onto the porch. "How long do you plan on keeping this little sherade up" she ordered ._

_"We are going to tell him, soon"_

_"Do you think you can do it without being hung over" Lesley asked_

_"It would be easier if I was" Ronnie said sarcasticly and Lesley and Lacey both slapped him in the arm. Lesley didn't find drinking funny and Lacey didn't see any humor in it._

_--_

_"How long do you plan on toruting them" Lesley asked Robert when she went back inside._

_"Until they come clean, they aren't childern anymore it's about time they stop acting like it ...sneaking around, what's wrong with them" Robert grumbled_

--

"Miss. Stevenson, how are we feeling" the doctor asked as she looked over Lacey's chart during her check up she was into her third month.

"Pretty Good, I guess" Lacey replied "We guess" the doctor retorted looking up at Ronnie and smiling while she felt of Lacey's stomach

"I'm don't throw up as much" The doctor explained that in most women the morning sickness would have cleared but that she was one of the lucky few who didn't get that relief.

"I figured when I looked at your weight gain" Lacey looked over at Ronnie is horror

"Everything looks fine, just keep taking the vitamins I gave you and…………………" she again explained what to expect

"Does the dad have any questions" Dr. Holland asked and Lacey told Ronnie to go ahead

"I've read that it's okay to..I mean I know that the baby wouldn't know if we…you know… but I just wanted to make sure" Ronnie asked shyly

"Ronnie's starting to get scared we'll hurt me or the baby if we keep having sex" Lacey boldly stated sending Ronnie searching for a hole to crawl in

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to cause her anymore discomfort than I already have" Ronnie clairified

The Doctor was gracious and understood both of their concerns. "It is perfectly healthy and normal to have intercourse while your pregnant, it's not going to hurt the baby or the mother in fact it would probably do her some good as well as you" She went on to explain how a woman's hormones affect their sex drive while they were pregnant and the increased blood flow would help to relieve some of her aches and pains. Ronnie was extremely smart and intelligent something most people never knew about him because he hid it all behind his quirkyness. She didn't tell Ronnie anything he didn't already know but he had to have the Doctors okay.

--

"Hey, what are you doing here" Janet asked when Eddie walked into Sully's and took his regular bar stool.

"I worked through lunch" he replied seeing how it was nearly three in the afternoon.

"I could fix you something, what are you in the mood for" Janet asked

"Surprise me" Eddie answered

Janet fixed his favorite and hand delivered it her self along with a fresh beer.

"Sit with me for a while" Eddie asked

"I can't"

"Sure you can, we're the only ones here" Eddie replied taking a bite of his burger

"Actually we're not, Rooster's in the back" Janet reluctantly replied

"I told you I could live with it"

"I know but..."

"But what... have a seat, I'll share my fries" Eddie grinned at her

"Eddie" Janet said in her all to fimilar 'can't you be serious' tone

"So far I've had a pretty good day, so I don't want to talk about any of that" Eddie told her

Janet finally decided it would be okay to sit for a while, Sully wasn't there, the place was empty and she could care less what Rooster thought about it.

--

Later that night Lacey tried to entice Ronnie into a little bedroom activity but when she got out of the shower and headed to her dresser to find something to wear she realized nothing fit like it was supposed to, she finally settled on a simple lite blue satin gown and stood in her full length mirror looking at herself and the way her body was already changing when Ronnie walked in and right up behind her and ran his hand over the baby bump that was quickly swelling. "I don't understand how I can get so big when the baby's still so small" Lacey said leaning back into him.

"You're not big, its just a bump" he teased her as he sat on the side of the bed and she turned to face him.

"I'm starting to show Ronnie" Lacey told him

"I wanted to talk to you about that" Ronnie said pulling her into the bed next to him. She laid on her back and Ronnie rolled to his side and continued to rub her belly.

"We need to decide how we're going to do this" Ronnie knew he would have to force the conversation and she nodded in agreement and they decided they didn't have enough room in Lacey's apartment and needed to find something bigger, then they talked about money they both had steady jobs and felt sure they could support their selves that would be a saving grace when they told her parents, they discussed actually living together instead of apart, Ronnie wanted to be equally involved and the only way he saw that happening was if they didn't have separate addresses.

"We need to tell them or else in another week or two they'll know the second they look at me" Lacey again frowned at her protruding bump. The last few weeks Lacey had been stearing clear of their parents and anyone else she thought would immediately notice.

"I was thinking maybe we could tell them Saturday, Nick has called a family dinner Friday night so maybe the Commander will be in a good mood" Ronnie grinned playfully playing with her stomach like his hand was a race car or something she really couldn't tell but he was having fun.

"I'm don't want to spend another evening hiding my baby, Ronnie so I guess that means I'm on my own Friday night" Lacey accepted

"Lace I've never asked you to hide our baby, we can go tell them right now if you want to, I asked you if you wanted to tell them when we found out but you said you wanted to wait until we had time to adjust" Ronnie said sweetly

"I know your not ashamed of the baby, Ronnie it's just that until we do I feel like I have to constantly pretend I'm not tired, I'm not irritable, and I swear if one more person hugs me and squeezes my chest against them I'm going to scream" Ronnie learned that her breast were tender the hard way.

"It's actually just Nick's family, so it's not a big deal if we don't go but there is one more thing I want to talk to you about"

"About what the Doctor said" she asked thinking Ronnie wanted to have sex, it had been a couple of weeks since Ronnie started to worry about it.

"Yeah, she called you Miss. Stevenson, I don't like the way it sounded" Lacey wasn't expecting that.

"It's okay, I want the baby to have your last name" Lacey truly did

"I would like that but it hardly seems fair that you have to do all the work and the baby gets my name, so I was thinking…...he took a long pause...Lace will you marry me?" Ronnie stopped playing with her stomach and just laid his hand flat then looked up at her

"Ronnie I'm not getting married just because I'm pregnant, it's actually rather insulting" Lacey became upset

"No I didn't mean it like that… Look I love you and we've been together our whole life, and now we're going to have a baby, Lace there's an actual person growing in there that's half of you and half of me and I'm not going anywhere now or down the road, and I know this isn't the proposal you probably dreamed of but just think about it, it may be a little out of order but it was going to happen sooner or later so why not bring our baby into this world with a mom and a dad that love each other and want have to worry about being left behind" Ronnie stuttered through every word a nervous wreck.

"I want to say yes, but I can't stand the thought of waddling down the isle" Ronnie laughed, Lacey not so much

"I was thinking we could keep it simple, I talked to Father Isiah"

"You talked to him without telling me, what if he tells my parents, Ronnie" Lacey lost her temper

--

"_Ronnie, what brings you by" Ronnie had always gone to church, him and Lacey use to get in trouble for playing during service_

"_I may have a few sins I need to work off" Ronnie told the older man_

"_Would any of these sins have something to do with a certain young lady" he asked _

"_How do you know that" _

"_Because, my son I see everything,…_he laughed_….. not really but I did notice the way you look at her" The old man wasn't nearly as scary as everyone thought he was, he could actually be pretty funny at times "Go ahead, there's no judgement here" Ronnie told him about everything burdening his mind, from his mothers death to Nick to Aubrey and right down to Lacey and the baby._

"_You know the Lord will forgive if you are truly sorry"_

"_We may have a tinie Winnie problem there,…."._

"_Really" _

"_I'm not sorry because I love her and just like Lacey I can't be sorry that we made a baby, how could you regret something so little and helpless" Ronnie asked_

"_I understand, but I have to believe that the care and concern for the direction you helped to create for Lacey counts" he explained "In most cases, I wouldn't agree but I think this one….." _

--

"He's kind of sworn to seceracy Lacey, and I needed to talk to someone besides are going to tell them any way" Ronnie said back maintaining his temper

"Ronnie, I can't do this if I can't trust you" she started to cry "So, I guess it was okay to talk to Aubrey about me" Ronnie had to let the anger go somewhere, he bit his tongue when she first told him she did.

"That's different, you love her and I had to know if my baby would have a father" Lacey yelled at him

"Loved and it was different" Ronnie said softly

"Ronnie"

"I'm going to just pretend that was the hormones because there's no way I can believe you would actually think that" Ronnie stormed out before Lacey could explain what she really wanted to say

--

"Nice of you to join us" The Commander said sarcastically when Ronnie flopped down at the table just as he and Lesley started to fix their plates.

"Care to tell me where you've been every night for the last month or so" Robert asked Ronnie as Lesley sat a plate in front of him

"Not really" Ronnie snipped back

"So you think you can just come and go as you please and you don't have to answer for it" The Commander questioned

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot going on right now" Ronnie hung his head

"Would you like to talk about it" Lesley asked in her motherly tone

"Talking is why I'm here instead of with…." He caught himself

"with who, Ronnie; I for one would love to meet the skirt you've been chasing around for the last few months" Robert joked but he was serious "Maybe I should just ask Lacey, I'm sure she knows"

"Why don't you just do that, call Lacey and ask her I'm sure she'll be more than happy to rat me out" Ronnie hated the words that came out of his mouth and Lesley looked at him knowingly

"I'll be in my room" Ronnie got up from the table

"Time to by the cow" Robert mumbled as a joke but Ronnie didn't think it was funny

"I haven't had any free milk in weeks, if you must know" Ronnie replied loudly then slammed his door.

"Geeze I was just joking, I didn't know he was going to get his knickers in a wad" The Commander said to Lesley

"I'll talk to him, you need to eat so you can take your medicine" Lesley kissed him on the head

--

"Ronnie, do you want to tell me what happened between you and Lacey" the dean asked sitting in Ronnie's desk chair

"We got in a argument"

"Tell me something I don't know" Lesley smarted

"I can't " Ronnie told her

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed….." Lesley began to apologize

"No, no, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that's what the argument was about" Ronnie pleaded to her

"About telling your father that you two are a couple" Lesley asked

'Yes and no, we agree on when and where to tell him, but there was one minor detail that I told someone else. Lacey freaked over it and I don't know what I was thinking because I knew she would just like she knew I would freak over…. Never mind" Ronnie was lost and only managed to confuse him self

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about but it sounds like to me, you're in love with the girl so suck it up and go back over there and fix whatever you did to screw it up"

"I don't think it's going to be that easy"

"I never said it was, but the longer you wait the harder it's going to be, just ask your brother" Lesley patted him on the leg

"Then tell your father, if you had done that to begin with you wouldn't be in this mess"

--


	28. Father Isiah

--

"Your home early" Phil Commented when Eddie walked in

"I'm pretty tired so I'm going to take a shower and hit the bed"

"We're ordering Chinese, you want some" Pizza Girl asked

"I'm good, Janet fixed me something ...I'll see you in the morning" Eddie was exhausted and really did just want a good night's sleep.

"Somethings going on with him" Phil commented

"Probably all of the make up sex" Pizza girl laughed

--

Ronnie used his key to unlock the door only to be stopped by the chain bolt. "Lace, open the door" Ronnie pleaded "please" he sat on the steps and waited for her to change her mind.

"Shut up, I am so not in the mood for it" was all Ronnie said to Nick when him and Aubrey pulled up. Aubrey headed in and called Lacey while Nick sat on the steps with Ronnie.

"Big dippers out" Nick said looking up at the sky then sat down beside Ronnie

"That's the little dipper, the big one's right there" Ronnie corrected him without ever looking up from his position of his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"I haven't really paid much attention since we were kids picking out the constellations" Nick replied pointing out another

"Do you think I'm still a kid" Ronnie asked his big brother

"I did until a few weeks ago when you found out Lacey was pregnant" Nick answered "You never even flinched, I thought for sure when I got to the hospital you would be in the middle of a nervous breakdown but you weren't"

"I wanted to but I couldn't Lace needed me" Ronnie replied

"She still needs you Ronnie, your baby needs you and you need them" Nick told his baby brother

"I upset her, I didn't mean to but she flipped out and then I flipped out" Ronnie felt guilty

"It's not the end of the world if you get in an argument, there will plenty of them" "You've only been dating for a few months and I know the history but this part is still really new and on top of that she's pregnant Ronnie, that comes with a whole knew dimension of ridiculous emotional break downs for no reason" Nick laughed a little

"Yeah well mother nature is kicking my ass" Ronnie laughed

"I imagine mother nature is kicking Lacey's ass, making a baby is the fun part but growing one has got to be a lot of work" Nick told Ronnie

"Tell me about it, Lacey had another Dr. appointment today"

"Every thing okay" Nick asked

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't realize they were going to do all the same stuff every time we went"

"I missed all of that" Nick sad saddened

"Basically, they make her pee in the cup, stand on the scale, blood pressure, draw more blood, mash around on her stomach, thank god I didn't have to sit through another escape hatch exam…….._Nick laughed at him "It's called a vaginal exam"_…………….I know what its called but trust me if I never here the words vagina and vaginal again it'll be way to soon" Nick continued to laugh at him

"You do know how babies are born" Nick asked

"I'm beginning to think my stork theory might be flawed" Ronnie laughed

"It doesn't sound so bad, it's not like you haven't seen Lacey naked before"

"Okay picture this, your girlfriend naked from the waist down, spread eagle with another woman down there……sounds pretty good, huh…….now through in some gloves, a white coat, some lubricant and my personal favorite the speculum….it gets better though because she tells you everything she's about to do only she has to use words uterus and ovaries and spotting and…."

"Okay, Okay I get the picture"

"Today actually got worse, we had to discuss milk production, discharge, frequent urination and whether or not we could have sex" Ronnie added

"Can you" Nick asked embarrassed that he wanted to know

"If I can figure out a way to forget about everything else" Nick and Ronnie both laughed

"So when are you going to break the news"

"I want to tell them but I want to tell them because we're happy not because we did something they wouldn't be proud of so they can tell us we made a horrible mistake…There's no way I'm going to let anyone make Lacey feel ashamed for having a baby" Ronnie said with out a doubt to Nick

"So what are you going to do"

"Make sure it doesn't happen but First I've got to talk her into unlocking the door"

"Good Luck" Nick patted him on the shoulder then headed in his self

An hour after his first try Ronnie tried to open the door again and this time it was unlocked. He wondered how much pleasure she got out of tip toeing to unlock it quietly probably the second he sat down. He knew her to well. She was standing at the kitchen sink only now she was wearing her usual pajamas that mostly consisted of a tight fitting tank top and a pair of lounge pants instead of the body hugging satin that he thought was so sexy before.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first got back" Ronnie asked watching her try to scoop the rock hard Rocky Road into a bowl.

"Because, I knew" she replied

"Knew what Lace"

"I knew I was in love with you, and I was afraid of seeing you again because you might not feel the same"

Ronnie took the scoop from her. "I do love you" Lacey went to bed and Ronnie tossed the scoop in the sink and headed to bed himself. Lacey was in a near sitting position reading her rather thick and graphically detailed book about pregnancy when Ronnie came walking in with the pint of Rocky Road and handed it and a spoon to her.

"There's really no point in using a bowl, we both know you're going to eat the whole thing" Ronnie chuckled

"Thanks a lot, I already feel like a cow you didn't have to moo at me" Lacey struck back looking down at her stomach that was peaking out of the bottom of her tank top. 'I guess your going to have your daddy's big head" she said to the baby

Ronnie let out a big sigh thinking about what his father said about buying the cow "Lacey, you're pregnant.."

"I think I know that" she giggled

"You're pregnant and you're upset, so I know that carton of Rocky Road doesn't stand even the slightest chance of making it back into that freezer. Lacey managed a slight upwards turn of the corners of her mouth

"I didn't think you would be back tonight" she spoke between bites of ice cream

"I didn't get to say good night" Ronnie kissed her and ran his hand over her stomach then bent down to kiss it

"Did talking to Father Isiah help" Lacey asked

"I told him about us and the baby, and that I wanted us to be married when the baby was born, He asked me why and I explained it to him the best way I could and he agreed that we should get married but not because of the baby because we loved each other." Ronnie explained as Lacey fed him ice cream

"But the church will never go for it Ronnie" Lacey knew it was more than a small sin like saying a curse word

"We talked about that, he's willing to marry us in a private ceremony as long as we agree to some marriage counseling" Ronnie explained to her

"Ronnie that's usually a year long thing, we don't have that much time"

"He know's and that's why he want's us to do it soon so we can get as much as possible before the baby comes"

"When"

"Saturday morning" Ronnie knew he was asking Lacey to give up the dress, the flowers, the cake, and their wedding night would be spent telling their parents the truth, it was a lot to ask of her but the rewards would be so much greater.

"O-kay, Ronnie Garrett …..I'll marry you" Ronnie kissed her and things soon heated up. About the time Ronnie pulled her shirt over her head they both stopped and looked at each other.

"I think we should wait" Lacey whispered

"But Doctor Holland said it would be..." Ronnie settled in the bed next to her

"I doubt father Isiah would say the same" Lacey laughed and turned out the light and had just snuggled in beside him. "Ronnie" she whispered "Yeah" he answered half asleep "Will you put my ice cream back in the freezer" She laughed and Ronnie let her have her small victory

"will you bring me a glass of water" she called while he was in the kitchen "It's kind of cold in here" she mentioned when he handed her the water so he turned back around and fixed the air then finally crawled into bed beside a nearly asleep Lacey and he had barely drifted off when she got up to pee again tossing the covers back as she grunted in aggravation and stomped to the bathroom. Once she was back in the bed she tossed and turned and shoved Ronnie around the bed until she got up to watch t.v. Ronnie took it all in stride until he finally decided he would never get any sleep as long as she had the tv blaring so he went to ask her to turn it down only to find her asleep on the couch with an empty carton of ice cream on the table, he started to cover her up where she laid but he couldn't stand the thought of going to sleep without them near so he turned off the tv and picked her feet up and put them in his lap and spread a quilt across them.


	29. Girls night out

Girls night out was officially in full swing. Janet, Hannah, Allison, Pizza Girl, Aubrey and the two newest members of Knight's Ridge's most notorious group of ladies Darcey and Lacey were all piled around a table at Sully's. Lacey was feeling better so she decided to go.

Lacey passed on the hard stuff and went for a typical fruity girlie drink, non alcoholic of course. Girls night wasn't formally announced so they weren't all that surprised to see the some of the sexiest and least eligible bachelors stroll in one by one.

Nick talked Ronnie into coming with him since they were both abandoned for the evening. They immediately headed for the table full of girls.

"I didn't realize that just hanging with the girls meant coming to Sully's" Ronnie mumbled squatting down next to Lacey

"I'm okay, stop worrying...non alcoholic see" Lacey offered him a sip and he whispered back to her to take it easy, she would need her energy for tomorrow.

"You two should go, this is a girls only table" Aubrey shooed them away after Nick kissed her.

"What's up with Ronnie" Pizza Girl asked

"He's just a little over protective is all" Aubrey interjected

"It's okay, every ones going to know tomorrow anyway" Darcey replied back

"Know what" Darcy asked taking a shot

"I'm pregnant" the girls squealed and Lacey had to remind them not to say anything but it was nice to actually enjoy telling someone.

--

"What's going on over there" Ickey asked joining Nick and Ronnie soon followed by Owen.

"Who knows, most of them are drunk by now anyway" Nick answered having already determined with Ronnie that she told them.

"Still haven't told The Commander" Owen asked and Ronnie had to explain to Nick how he knew

"Nope"

"You better hurry up, she hides it pretty well but she's starting to show Ronnie" Owen explained

"It's actually kind of hot" Ronnie replied and Nick nearly spewed his beer

"How is that sexy" Nick asked

"I don't know but when Allison first started to show with Kaitlyn and Conner...it just is I can't explain it" Owen butted in

--

Janet had managed to get toasted rather quickly. She wasn't a sloppy drunk but rather a really fun one and was always the life of the party once she got a buzz.

Years of drinking along side Eddie Latekka showed, they both could hold their liquor but usually they knew when to stop. When Eddie wandered in he knew instantly that Janet had been drinking.

"Ladies, what goes on" he asked approaching the table

"Trying to enjoy girls night out but it seems we attract a lot of attention from the male population" Pizza Girl informed him. Their relationship had almost started to resemble a big brother and little sister thing.

"Well in that case I'll head to the bar, and let you carry on then" Eddie excused himself

"You don't have to leave, we were about to play your favorite game" Janet told him

"I doubt that seeing how I'm already getting dirty looks from my buddies, just imagine what they would do to me once everyone starts taking their clothes off" Eddie flirted back to the table full of women that actual wanted his company.

"You first" the ladies suggested as Eddie took a seat next to Janet

"Would you have a problem with that" Eddie answered looking at her

"I don't mind, if you don't" Janet answered taking a swallow of Eddie's beer and he gave her the same look he did when he told her he would pick her up at three for the BBQ then took his beer back and swigged it then handed it right back to Janet. She was defiantly the one and only woman Eddie Latekka had ever been willing to share his bottle of beer with.

"Sorry ladies, I've heard that one before" Eddie replied and they all booed.

--

"Why did they let him in" Ickey asked

"Because he's Eddie Latekka" Ronnie answered

"I think it's time we evened the playing field" Nick suggested

"How do you plan on doing that" Owen asked but Nick just grinned looking towards the bar

-- -- -- -- -- --

A half hour later and thankfully on the winning end of the girls game of quarters Eddie decided it was time to join the guy's. He was just about to stand up when rooster approached the table. Eddie's first instinct was to hit him but he decided airing their dirty laundry wasn't the best idea.

Rooster didn't particuallry want to deliver to the table as long as Eddie was sitting there but Sully made him and he did get to take some pleasure out of knowing who ordered the drink he was about to deliver.

_Deep Breath _"From the brunette on the far end" Rooster smirked out sitting the beer in front of Eddie.

Eddie immediatly looked to Janet expecting her to get upset but she was trying to hold back a laugh and he continued to stare at her as the rest of the table busted out laughing then he slowly turned around to see which brunette it was and why it would be so funny.

"That's okay, not really my type" Eddie replied

"Wow, I didn't know you had standards" Rooster said sarcastically

"Leave the drink and go" Janet ordered

"There's no way in hell I'm going to drink that" Eddie informed her but she already knew that and drank it herself. It wasn't long before Rooster was back this time with a shot.

"The more you except the more trouble your going to cause me" Eddie ordered but Janet turned up the shot while the crush watched then laid a kiss on Eddie that shocked the whole bar. It was long and wet and gave Eddie an instant erection.

--

"I didn't see that coming" Ickey said

"You're plan sucked" Ronnie told Nick

"Not for Eddie" Owen watched as Janet stuck her tongue down his throat

"Dude, you think you could help me out" Ickey asked Nick

--

"What was that for" Eddie asked when they finally came up for air

"I think your safe now" Janet smiled at him

"I'm just going to ...I better...I'll be over there." Eddie couldn't really form a whole sentence but excused him self from the table full of jaw dropped women and joined his buddies before he managed to embarrass him self

--

"I take it Janet felt a little threatened" Nick snickered when Eddie joined them

"Real funny, Nicky...how much did you pay him" Eddie asked

"Ohh, he did it for free"

"you did tell him I'm into the ladies, and only ladies" Eddie warned

Eddie stopped Janet on her way back from the bathroom. "You alright" he asked

"Yeah" a very tipsy Janet giggled

"Come on, I'll take you home" Eddie lead her out and back to his place long before the other girls had enough.

--

"Eddie" Janet called nearly passed out in the cab of his truck.

"Yeah baby"

"I'm sorry you have to see Rooster all of the time"

"We'll talk about it later" Eddie replied

"I love you" she told him seconds before drifting off and he grinned at how cute she was leaned against his shoulder.

--

"Where's Pizza Girl" Phil asked opening the door for Eddie

"She's going home with Hannah" Eddie answered as he carried Janet up stairs and laid her down in his bed, she woke up when he started to unbutton her pants and sat up coming face to face with him.

"You want one of my shirts" he asked but she didn't say a word just kissed him again and he kissed her back then eased her shirt over her head and then he eased her back onto the bed.

--

"So your having dinner with Sam and Dad" Ronnie asked Nick on their way to the parking lot

"Would you like to come maybe you could tell him your news" Nick suggested

"Actually we're going over tomorrow evening" Ronnie told him

"and your going to tell him"

"Right after we tell her parents over lunch" Ronnie replied and Nick felt sorry for him

"Wish I could help but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to make this one easy for you"

"Actually there is"

--

"Nick why are at Church on a Saturday" Aubrey asked nervously

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out" Nick answered when Father Isiah entered the room

"Nicky Garrett, it's been a while….I noticed their wasn't anything about the church in your book" he shook his hand then Nick introduced him to Aubrey

"Did Ronnie tell you why I asked to see you" He asked

"Not really" Nick was nervous now

"It seems your baby brother has managed to create quite the sticky situation"

"I guess that means you know about the baby, but I don't see where we fit into it" Nick asked quiet bluntly

"Do you think Ronnie loves Lacey"

"Yeah, I do. He loves her a great deal and she loves him" Nick answered honestly

"Do you think he still loves you" He asked Aubrey and she nearly fainted

"No, I don't think he ever loved me like that, not the way he loves Lacey" Aubrey answered honestly as she held Nick's hand and he squeezed hard not wanting to cause a shouting match inside the church

"Nick I understand you just found out you have a son…also out of wedlock" he asked

"It wouldn't have been if I had known" This time Aubrey squeezed his hand trying not to cry

"And do you think that would have been a wise decision"

Nick thought for a minute "No, because it would have been for the wrong reasons"

"You weren't in love with the child's mother" he asked

"I was…I thought I was…In a way I will always love Hannah but I'm not the person I was back then, and I think if I hadn't left the Ridge I wouldn't have found that out and I don't think I would have been happy"

"If Ronnie were to marry Lacey, do either of you think it would be for the wrong reasons"

"No" Nick answered "and why is that" he asked

"Because Ronnie and Lacey love each other to much not to be honest about their feelings, Ronnie even told her about telling me he loved me and he didn't even tell Nick that, I think it was only because he found out about his fathers illness and Nick was going to leave again but he still told her because he's not capable of anything but love when it comes to Lacey, they trust each other and not once have I heard either one of them mention not wanting or regretting that they were having a baby" Aubrey didn't know why she was answering this man's rather off questions but she felt as though she should

"Are you in Love with each other" He asked and Aubrey became instantly nervous

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but do you mind telling us why we're here and why we're discussing our personal lives with you" Nick asked again bluntly

"Come with me" The man got up and they followed him to the front of the church where Ronnie and Lacey were standing.

"What goes on, Ronnie" Nick asked as the old man walked off. Aubrey immediately knew what was going on but Nick seemed to be blind to their choice of attire

"What did he want to know" Ronnie asked

"What goes on, Ronnie" Nick took a very serious tone

"I think I can explain why were here" The man stepped between Nick and Aubrey and began the ceremony and before Nick had time to get mad about his brother telling his girlfriend he loved her, he watched Ronnie and Lacey exchange vows, rings and then a kiss as husband and wife.

Once the old man cleared his throat as a sign that the kiss had lasted long enough, Nick spoke "I take what I said back, the Commander is defiantly going to kill you" Even the Father had to laugh before he suggested Nick and Aubrey start coming to see him regularly as well. Ronnie and Lacey's first post-vow session would be in two days. Nick watched his little brother proclaim to love his best friend and the woman who was carrying his child, it was enough to make his temporally let go of any hostility he had over professing his love to Aubrey. Truth was he just didn't want to know. Nick hugged Lacey and then his brother while Aubrey hugged Lacey. She then hugged Ronnie quickly and as lightly as she could as not to cause suspension. Lacey was fine with it, she knew where Ronnie's heart was and at the moment it was pretty sure it happened to resting on her bladder.

--

They made it back to Lacey's in record time, seeing how Nick and Aubrey were very understanding of their need to be alone.

Ronnie carried her over the thresh hold and straight to the bed, kicking the door shut behind him. Their own version of a post vow therapy started immediately and Ronnie nearly panicked when Lacey shoved him off of her and ran to the bathroom. She didn't even close the door.

"I told you I would squish my own baby" Ronnie felt bad thinking he hurt Lacey by putting his weight on her

"You didn't squish me or the baby, for the last time the baby is fine, your not going to hurt either one of us" Lacey yelled and Ronnie got up to find her. She was sitting on the toilet with her gown piled around her. Ronnie just propped in the door way.

"Go away" she yelled at him embarrassed

"I'm sorry but your stuck with me, like it or not" Ronnie laughed at her holding up his ring finger

"There's nothing sexy about me having to pee for the 20th time today, So go or else we'll never get to have sex again" Lacey ordered

"Trust me, as long as it's been I can't think of many things that would make me not want to right now" Ronnie said to her then went back to the bedroom and began to strip his uncomfortable suite off.

"Ronnie we have to meet my parents, it's not going to be easy" Lacey told him when she walked into the room thinking all chances of a romantic encounter were over once he had seen her in the bathroom

"I know, but it'll be okay even if they hit the ceiling you're still going to be my wife and there's nothing they can do about that" Ronnie told her "I know and I'm happy, we just have to make them understand that"

"You know, it's not official until we consusmate it" Lacey said as she stood before him.

Lacey put one hand over the front of her dress at her breast to hold it up, then unzipped the side zipper of her cream colored tea length strapless silk dress and let it fall to the floor in front of him. He had hardly gotten a full view of her since they found out she was pregnant five weeks ago. Her breasts were fuller and she pulled back when Ronnie touched them. He knew they were sore and turned his attention elsewhere. He ran his hands down her body as he sat on the bed and directed his attention to their baby that was so clearly beginning to make his or her self known.

Ronnie knew she was having a hard time with the new shape of her body so he began to kiss and massage over it as he would have normally done to her breasts. Everyone might have thought Ronnie was shy and he was in the beginning but when it came down to it, to actually being with Lacey he knew exactly what he was doing and didn't make even the slightest gesture that he was shy about what he wanted and what he wanted to do. Neither had a single reason to be less than honest with each other. Eddie Latekka would have faced some serious competition if Ronnie had ever started making the rounds as Lacey always came out a very pleased woman. Ronnie might have been years younger but he grew up listening to his brother's friends talk and explain in detail their sexual escapades giving Ronnie a vast knowledge to make up for his lack of experience.

Lacey wasn't really in the mood to fight with Ronnie about whether or not he was squishing the baby so she pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. She seemed to be comfortable that way and Ronnie really didn't have any complaints about it. Lying in bed they knew all too soon they would have to face the music and when they got up to dress.

Lacey struggled to button her pants and cursed everything she had in her closet. She finally decided to put on the one pair of jeans that would fit. She was worried her parents would be able to tell before they were told. Although her concern was valid Ronnie was pretty sure it had more to do with giving up her favorite jeans, but they did pay a fortune for the maternity version when they went to buy rings and Lacey's dress. She knew they would be more comfortable. She had just enough pudge to make her other pants unbutton-able, her shirts she could still pretty much wear the ones that didn't hug her middle anyway, but she had always liked to wear baby doll type shirts anyway.

Lacey was dark complected, and though her jeans didn't fit as tight as her others did, they did a good job of hugging her bottom, paired with a simple button up white shirt and her hair was still fixed from earilier pulled up in a sweeping fashion off of her shoulders, she touched up her make up and had left all of her jewelry on including her new favorite piece. She was surprised that Ronnie had gotten her a ring to begin with but he insisted that it didn't cost all that much and he used some of his savings because he couldn't stand the thought of her having to do with out an engagement ring too.

Ronnie was having second thoughts about leaving before they had spent a little more time consummating the marriage. Especially since her breasts enlarged state pulled her shirt a little tighter and she left an extra button undone at the top. "Are you sure we want to tell them right now" Ronnie asked holding Lacey

"Yes…and no" she replied

"We've got a few minutes" Ronnie replied as he started to gently touch her breast.

"Ronnie" Lacey warned

"I was going to be gentle but now you've hurt my feelings so you'll have to do without" Ronnie joked at her on their way out of the door


	30. Good Moring

"Ronnie" Mr. Stevenson shook his hand. Thankfully it was his right. "Lacey" he hugged his daughter and her mother hugged Ronnie then they all took a seat.

"I haven't seen my daughter in nearly three weeks, how is that possible when we live in the same town" Mrs. Stevenson asked

"We've talked on the phone mom" Lacey reminded "It's not the same dear, you'll understand one day when you have children of your own" she informed her

"_It's nice to see you in a pair of pants that aren't so tight they cut your circulation off" her mother mumbled but managed to make it a very sweet tone, she was one that could cut you down but still remain the perfect lady, and she would never raise her voice. She was very old fashioned._

"So to what do we owe this occasion" Mr. Stevenson got to the point already suspecting Ronnie wanted to propose to Lacey. But Lacey and her mom quickly started to bicker leaving the bulk of conversation between their prospective counter parts.

"We need to tell you something that's going to be a bit of a shock" Lacey started

"I can't handle another phone call telling me my daughter…." Her mom stopped her self

"I know why Lace came home" Ronnie informed her mother kindly and she swallowed the frog in her throat

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I guess it's not something you would want to think about" Margaret apologized

"It's not something I want to think about" Jerry mumbled

"We've both talked about the things we've done we're not particularly proud of, it doesn't change how we feel" Ronnie answered

"Ronnie asked me to marry him" Lacey told them but looked at Ronnie while she spoke

"Why would we be upset, we think the world of Ronnie and to be honest we knew it was coming" Mr. Stevenson patted him on the shoulder

"_Maybe now you'll start dressing like a woman should, that shirt is a little reavealing don't you think, I can't believe Ronnie would let you wear it" her mom again mumbled sweetly_

"_Ronnie doesn't tell me what to wear, I can pick out my own clothes thank you" Lacey replied_

"I did ask Lacey to marry me and she said yes, I would have liked to get your blessing first but….." Ronnie and Lacey smiled at each other "This is the part where you're going to want to drop that world on me" he added

"I doubt that, Ronnie…. You're both good kids" her mother finished her father's sentence

"We got married this morning" Ronnie told them holding Lacey's hand

"You're already married, just like that…I don't believe it" Her mother continued to rattle on but her father sat in slience staring at Ronnie "In blue Jeans" she added

"Father Isiah married us this morning at the church and no I wore a dress" Lacey answered and her mother couldn't believe it. She began to ramble about the nerve he had not telling a young girls parents, skipping over the traditional year of marriage preparation counciling and on and on.

"Ronnie" Lacey turned to him about to cry and Ronnie picked up her hand and kissed it then laid it in his lap. Her father watched Ronnie intently and when he saw the wedding bands he knew it wasn't a joke.

"It's okay Margaret, we've always known they would be together one day" Ronnie and Lacey were worried when he reacted so calmly

"Jerry, did you not hear them say they were already married" his wife asked confused

"I heard them, and while I wish they had waited, they didn't"

"You're not going to do anything" she again inquired

"What do you expect me to do, they are already married" Jerry asked his wife coarsely

"You said this morning right, so that means it can be annulled until it can be done properly" Margaret assumed not yet willing to except that it was already done

Lacey and Ronnie couldn't hide the grin that clearly showed an annulment wasn't possible. "Lacey Patricia Stevenson" her mother yelped in disbelief

"Like you and dad waited all day, Aunt Josie told me what you did at your wedding reception" Lacey said sarcasticly to her mother and they began to argue again

"So, Ronnie how do you plan on supporting your selves" Jerry asked over the bickering

"_Watch your mouth young lady"  
"When are you going to start treating me like an adult" _

"Lace" Ronnie called her name to suggest she calm down

_  
"When you grow up, which clearly you haven't"  
"You just can't let go, I'm not a little girl anymore and my name is Lacey Garrett now"_

"_I think I know what Ronnie's last name is"  
"Good then you shouldn't have a problem remembering mine" Lacey smarted_

"We're going to look for a bigger place, nothing fancy but Lacey's apartment is small, we both have steady jobs and we've gone over the bills, we should be fine especially since Lacey is full time now and she has a really good benefit package" Ronnie wanted to clear up any concern over the time she will have to take off.

"_You could just omit the fact that you two….." her mother's eyes fluttered and made a motion with her hand  
"That we had sex, you can't even say it, I never could talk to you about anything especially sex" Ronnie and Jerry did their best to tune out the topic of Lacey and sex, Ronnie didn't care to discuss in detail and Jerry didn't care to hear it  
"Fine ,but if Father Isiah doesn't know, then we can get an annulment"  
"You can if you want to, but I'm pretty sure he's going to know you've had sex, and don't act like you don't still do it because we all know you weren't taking a nap the last time we came by the house"_

"Lacey, your really not helping" Ronnie tried to say nicely but his tone was a little harsher than before but she still continued to fuss with her mother

"LACEY, your husband told you to do something, you should listen" Jerryadded sending Lacey to the boiling point "Thank you" Ronnie replied to him

"Don't thank me, she's your wife, you do something with her, good luck your going to need it" Jerry replied having grown tired of trying to control his wife years ago.

"Your not going to say anything about listening to her mother" Margaret asked very irritated

"I learned to stay out of that one, when she was five" Jerry replied causing Margaret to reach the boiling point as well_  
_

"_I'm sorry if it bothered you that we were having sex the other day, but we haven't been able to do anything spontaneous in years and now that the house is empty and we don't have the worry of having more children, I think we're entitled to enjoy ourselves but we both know I was talking about you and Ronnie" Margaret told her retaining her poise_

"I don't think you need to explain it, Mary" Jerry really didn't care to open up his sex life in front of his daughter

_  
"Don't you see the irony in what you just said, your having a fit because we were spontaneous, the fact that we are even a we is spontaneous we didn't know we were going to feel this way" Lacey added_

"_Spontaneous is one thing, but don't you think your being a little reckless with your lives, marriage isn't something you do because you're bored or because you can't control your urges…." Her mother informed her _

"_To start with I married Ronnie because I wanted to not because I was bored, and as far as controlling our urges, Ronnie does a damn good job of controlling him self, he's gentle and actually cares about what we're doing" Ronnie knew Lacey's horemones were out of control but this caught him off guard as he snatched his head to look at her _

"Lace, I don't think we need to talk about every thing" Ronnie amped up his tone

"Is this why you to got married, so you could have sex" Margaret asked Ronnie finally starting to let her lady like behavior crack

"No, I married Lacey because I love her" Ronnie tried to explain but Lacey's next outburst kind of blew it out of the water "We didn't have to be married to do that" Lacey mumbled to get even with her mother. That got her parents attention.

"Do you hear what your daughter is saying" her mom asked her Dad as he polished off his drink and Ronnie shook his head, both wanting to vanish into the thin air now that their sex lives were being openly discussed.

"Are you really that upset that we got married" Lacey again asked but she looked like she was going to be sick

"We most defiantly are" her mother said astonished but the look Jerry gave Ronnie told a very different story

"I'll see what's taking our food so long" Ronnie could tell Lacey was starting to get nauseaus and got up to check on it but the waiter assured him it was about to be delivered. While he was gone her father asked her if she was sure and she nodded a very assured yes.

Lacey continued to listen to her mother chastise Father Isiah over the phone until Ronnie came back.

"It's on it's way" Ronnie told her knowing she needed to eat, she had already skipped breakfast. When Ronnie came back he had a drink of his own. No sooner than he sat down he flagged a waiter and ordered a glass of milk.

"Lacey are you okay, you look sick" her father commented

"She will be" Ronnie took the glass of milk from the waiter and sat it infront of Lacey.

"I don't get any cookies" Lacey asked with a giggle

"Just because you haven't eaten today doesn't mean you should have cookies for lunch, just drink the milk until our food comes" Ronnie ordered sweetly

"What am I going to dunk in my milk" Lacey asked making Ronnie laugh

"Do you really want cookies" Ronnie asked more than willing to fetch them for her.

Jerry grabbed himself another drink off the waiters tray when he passed by and tilted his glass towards Ronnie, understanding of how nerve racking Lacey and her mother could be when they started arguing.

"We knew you would get married one day, so we saved for a wedding but since that's done I would like you to use that as a down payment on a house" Jerry spoke to his daughter as their food was being delivered and her mom hung up the phone.

"What did he tell you" Lacey asked her mother finally with a calm tone and Ronnie was relieved

"Not a thing" she answered

"You should eat" Ronnie told Lacey

"I agree, we can finish this discussion after our meal" Jerry agreed with Ronnie

"I'm not really in the mood to eat anymore" Lacey said

"If your going to be married you better start paying attention when he's trying to help you" Jerry instructed his daugher

--

"Hey, sleeping beauty" Eddie said softly as Janet woke around noon when he sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey, what time is it" Janet asked taking the glass of water and asprin Eddie had for her.

"Go back to sleep, I'll set the alarm so you can make it to work on time" Eddie offered knowing she would be on the late shift

"Did we..." Janet asked noting her naked state

"No, I wanted to but not if your not going to remeber it so I ended up tucking you in and went to sleep myself" he told her but left out the part about sitting up and nearly finishing Nick's book. He kissed her on the forehead and handed her his shirt knowing she would be more comfortable then headed back down stairs so she could get some more sleep.

--

Ronnie was pleased to see Lacey did have her appitiete back, and his too as it appeared but he didn't dare say a word like he did over the ice cream. Once they finished Ronnie asked Lacey if she felt better and she told him she did. Her dad didn't miss a clue her mom on the other hand hadn't caught a one.

"Now about this wedding" her mom started with plans for a real wedding

"We're well past a wedding and on to a marriage" her dad stated "your not serious Jerry"

"Were not going to sit here and argue about something that's already happened. We're giving them the money to buy a house, their going to need it" Jerry said as an order and Margaret excused herself from the table mad with her husband for making descisions without her. Jerry tapped his fingers and stared at Ronnie.

"Lacey go pay the check" he also ordered and handed her his card. Lacey didn't want to and protested knowing her father had already figured it out

"Please, let me do this" Ronnie asked her in the sweetest tone he could knowing she was already going to kill him for scolding her in front of her parents

"I'm not a nieve man, Ronnie; I am well aware of the fact that my daughter isn't a little girl anymore and I think we both know you didn't have to ask her to marry you so she would sleep with you, but did you because you slept with her" Jerry asked Ronnie point blank

"I would have married Lacey reguardless, granted it may not have been this soon but I would have done it" Ronnie answered as honestly as he could

"So, my baby girl is……………" Jerry mumbled to his self as he threw his napkin on the table and leaned back in his chair

"Lace is carrying my baby" Ronnie didn't have a clue where his courage was coming from, his guess the alcohol and sheer survival mode "I know you don't approve but I don't think it's fair that Lacey has to feel like she's done something wrong" he added

"I've loved Lacey for a long time but I never knew I was going to be in love with her, until that night out at the lake, I didn't even know she had been here all summer but when I saw her again I realized how much I missed her"

They both remained quite as Lacey made it back to the table.

"Your not going to scream at us, tell us how stupid we are…."Lacey asked

"I think your young, and in for one hell of a ride but I don't think your stupid"

"That's all your going to say" she asked

"No, there is one more thing, I'm not telling your mother" Jerry said as she made it back to the table

"Okay, I think I can handle this impromptu wedding in time but I deserve to know why you didn't think a mother should be invited to her only daughters wedding"

"You always do that" Lacey hated the way her mother made her feel guilty

"What did I do, you're the one who ran off and got married"

"I didn't say you didn't deserve to be there" Lacey added

"I know you had to have witnesses, so tell me who was worthy of that honor" her mother was furious by this point

"It was a private, us, Father Isiah, Nick and his girlfriend and before you flip out Father Isiah is the one that suggested Nick and Aubrey, the only way he would marry us was if he talked to them first"

"Why not your parents" Margaret asked "I'm your mother"

"Because Nick and Aubrey were the only ones that could tell him what he wanted to know about us" Lacey answered

"How could anyone possibly know more about you than I do" she asked as they bickered back and forth to the point that Ronnie and Jerry had grown irritated with it.

"There's a lot you don't know and even more that you pretend you don't know" Lacey was fired up again "And I'm pretty sure it's a given that Ronnie does" the whole table looked at her

"Do you want to end up in the hospital again" Ronnie asked harshly and the tears immediately started to roll down her cheek and Ronnie turned to face her

"I'm sorry Lace, I didn't want to make you cry, not today but you have to stop before you make yourself sick" he kissed her. Ronnie forgot her parents were ever sitting there and turned all of his attention to her. Jerry and Margaret watched as Ronnie comforted their daughter.

"We don't have secrets from each other, we never have we've always been able to tell each other anything" Lacey said looking at Ronnie "and I wasn't talking about him seeing me naked" Lacey added quitely

"Why were you in the hospital" Margaret asked and Jerry sat erect in his chair again

"We got food poisioning about a month ago, and they kept Lacey over night just as a precaution" Ronnie quickly explained with Lacey's head on his shoulder as he played with her hair

"I didn't want you to worry" Lace told them still crying as he rubbed her back and shoulder

"Ronnie Garrett, I can't believe you would go along with that, Robert raised you better than that, Caroline would be furious…." Lacey and Ronnie's mothers were best friends every since they were teenagers

"MOM" Lacey wouldn't let Ronnie be hurt with his mothers memory, stopping her tears almost instantly

"Lacey's pregnant and all this arguing isn't going to help her or the baby and that's why I didn't call you, because I knew she would just get upset and at the time all that mattered to me was making sure her and the baby were okay" Ronnie finally blurted out and Margaret was speechless for the first time in her life

"Are you okay" her dad asked

"Yes"

"and the baby" her mom managed to ask in a tone barely loud enough to hear

"We saw the doctor a few days ago, evrythings fine, Lacey is healthy and the baby is right on track" Ronnie answered

" I know you would have wanted to know but we have a right to our own privacy and I don't think it's so much to ask that we have a few weeks to figure things out for our selves, it's our baby and our decisions to make" Lacey boldly stated

"Your both so young" Margaret added

"I know we're young but we are adults and I would appreciate you treating us as so" Ronnie added

"How far long are you" Margaret asked

"I'll be four months in another week" Lacey answered

"You two didn't waist anytime did you" Margaret said what she was thinking before she knew she was even speaking

"Moving back home was the best thing I could have done, I know it's overwhelming for you, it is for us but we're happy and I hope you can be happy for us to" Lacey told her parents

"I think we just need some time to process everything" Jerry said to them but looking at his wife

"I though you had just put on a few pounds but are you sure your that far along, you don't look it" her mother asked

"We're sure" Lacey replied

"You just haven't seen what's under that shirt" Ronnie replied and Jerry and Margaret both gave him strange looks

"We should go, you need to rest before we go break the news to the Commander" Ronnie told Lacey

"You think your in shock, Pops doesn't even know we've been dating" Lacey told her father

"Then your in for a shock because Robert came to see me when Ronnie started spending more nights at your apartment than he did at home" Robert and Jerry had discussed their childern's relationship several times, neither were so nieve to think they weren't seeing each other let alone sleeping together

"You knew they were spending the night together and you didn't do anything about it" Margaret lost her temper

"We'll talk about it when we get home" he told his wife

"Come see me, we still need to talk" he told Ronnie then shook his hand. "You _should_ take her home" Margaret added perturbed.

Jerry and Margaret watched the now married and pregnant Lacey be escorted by her Husband across the street.


	31. Air Band Theropy

"If I go home I'm not going to get any rest, Ronnie"

"We can get some Rocky road and I'll turn the air down so you can snuggle under all those blankets and you'll be a sleep in no time" Ronnie told her when they got to the car.

"I would rather go shopping,……….. for the baby we haven't bought anything yet"

"We've got time, you don't have to over do it"

"I know but it would really be nice to start actually expecting a baby besides I do need to buy some clothes that fit" she added

"I happen to like the way this shirt fits" Ronnie told her

"Ohh, I love my new boobs, it's the bump little Ronnie is creating I'm having trouble with" Ronnie kissed her and she knew she got her way as she got into the car and Ronnie shut her door then walked around to the passenger side since he drank to get through lunch. Her parents could still see them and just watched in silence.

"We're still getting the Rocky Road" Lacey added

--

"What goes on with the fancy duds, Nicky" Ickey asked at band practice

"Father Isiah wanted to see me this morning" Ickey remembered him from school

"For what" Phil asked

"To talk to me about Ronnie"

"What about him" Eddie asked propping his feet on the table and chugging his beer

"Ronnie asked Lacey to marry him" Nick replied swigging his own beer

"I didn't figure it would take long" Eddie retorted

"Are they tying the knot soon" Owen asked already knowing the situation

"That depends on what you consider soon"

"The next few months, maybe" Owen replied

"Maybe a little sooner than that…try this morning" Nick added

"Ronnie got married this morning" Phil couldn't believe it

"What'd he do knock her up" Ickey laughed as a joke but Nick just looked at Owen who looked back at him and when Nick didn't speak they noticed

"At least he knows it's his" Eddie asked having been on the bad end of that receiving line twice

"Don't let him hear you ask or that they got married because of the baby" Nick informed them

"You expect us to believe that he didn't marry her because it was the right thing to do……" Ickey questioned

"Doing the right thing is way over rated, trust me" Eddie mumbled

"He didn't exactly knock her up" Nick replied

"So, it's not his kid" Ickey was confused

"Of course it's his, gufous it's not like she's some girl he picked up for a good time, you don't knock up a woman your in love with" Eddie added

"What makes you so sure, she's a pretty girl and I doubt Ronnie's the only one that noticed" Ickey asked

"Because, Lacey's his other half, the sauce to his pasta, the remote to his tv, the …." Phil analyzed

"Okay, we get it…." Eddie shut Phil up

"Otherwise it would be like an Eddie but no Janet" Phil added since Eddie seemed to be in a more tolerable mood as of late compared to when they broke up. Eddie shot him a look

"I really do think he married her because he loves her and not just because their having a baby" Nick unloaded

"It must suck to have a pregnant wife on your wedding night" Ickey contended

"It's not as bad as it sounds" Owen gave a little insight as to why he had such a short engagement

"I don't think it matters a whole lot, they told her parents at lunch and should be telling the Commander in a few hours, I'm pretty sure that's got to put a damper on the whole wedding night experience any way"

"Then why are you here, go help him, he's your brother man" Eddie said

"I thought I might head over there a little later" Nick replied

--

"What happened with you and Janet last night" Nick asked

"I don't kiss and tell when it comes to her, you should know that by now"

"She's upstairs so watch what you say" shrugged Eddie

"It looked pretty hot and heavy when she laid that kiss on you last night" Owen informed him and Eddie just sighed

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened" Ickey asked "I know you've been taking it slow since homecoming but looks like you hit the gas last night if she's still in your bed at 2:00" Ickey added

"Just let it go"

"Sorry, no can do you need to get it off your chest, maybe then you'll stop being so damn grouchy" Nick warned him

"There's nothing to tell because nothing happened last night, she was drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of her" Eddie barked

"You've had sex with plenty of drunk women, every woman you've brought home was drunk" Phil reminded him

"I'm not going to sit here and embarrass either one of us so you'll have something to gossip about" Eddie's voice was harsh

"I don't think you should be embarrassed that you love Janet" Owen said to Eddie

"Comments like that are the reason we're not together anymore, everyone assumes I'm so vain that I couldn't possibly settle down, and before you say it, I already know it has nothing to do with the fact that she's not some skinny long legged blonde, it's because no descent woman wants anything to do with me" Eddie barked at the group then headed up stairs leaving the guy's in shock as they started their jam session.

--

"How much of that did you hear" Eddie asked a watery eyed Janet that was sitting on the side of his bed.

"All of it" she replied holding back the tears

"You don't have to leave" he said softly

"Yes, I do" she got up and pulled her pants on while Eddie watched then he stopped her at the door shoes in hand

Janet didn't put up a fight and gently brushed his stubble with her hand "I don't want you to live with it, I can't live with that" she replied and he followed her downstairs and out of the front door. The guy's immediately piled into the window to watch since she was wearing his t-shirt and her jeans.

"I don't get a 'thanks for not taking advantage of me while I'm drunk' good by kiss, you know the guy's are watching" Eddie said shyly and she walked back to him and right into his arms.

"Thank you for what exactly, your an idiot Latekka...I gave you a shot to let it go, to do what was best for you, Eddie" Janet said harshly

"Are you seriously creased because I didn't use you last night" Eddie said shocked

"Do you seriously believe I drank that much so you wouldn't" she asked and Eddie just stared at her confused

"I thought you didn't want this"

"You know I wouldn't have been mad at you Eddie, how many times have we had sex, even when we were together you couldn't stop doing what you thought was right...I trust you, your not going to do anything perverted, I knew damn well what I was doing to you last night and if I hadn't trusted you I wouldn't have done it"

"You may never stop hating me if I let it out" Eddie kissed her forehead because she pulled away from his mouth. Then he gave her the keys to his truck and told her to leave them at Sully's he would pick it up later.

"I'm not Russo" Eddie said harshly as she started down the stairs

"Maybe you could learn something from him, he certainly doesn't mind taking what he wants" she replied and though Eddie had never been madder at her in his life than he was at that very second, it never took form.

The guy's were floored by what they saw even if they couldn't hear, they didn't understand how Janet could have kissed him like she did at the bar then pull away from him and for him to let her drive his truck after she crushed him on his own front porch. It was a bit more than they could understand.

Eddie watched until his truck was out of sight then turned around to go back inside only to see the guy's scurrying back to the pretend instruments. He just shook his head, went to the kitchen grabbed a beer and sat on the couch and listened to everyone of their ideally selected love songs.

"You really aren't seeing each other anymore" Phil asked after practice

"Not since the day Rory came back" Eddie answered

"You still want Janet though" Nick asked

"It doesn't matter what I want, Jackson was right" Eddie again mumbled

"It does matter, for some reason Janet loves you" Phil told him

"Wait what was Jackson right about" Owen asked Eddie

"That a man will sacrifice all of his dignity to hold the woman he loves" Eddie said almost poetically

"If you love her so much , get to sacrificing" Nick suggested

"Don't you think I already have" Eddie said harshly

"When" Phil asked

"Homecoming"

"And didn't you '**spend**' the night with Janet" Phil told him

"I did but it was the last night I ever will" Eddie told Phil

"How is spending the night with a woman sacrificing your dignity" Ickey asked

"Because I had to promise her I would let her go when the sun came up, but I couldn't so she left while I was in the shower" His loss of dignity; begging Janet to spend the night with him at any cost. "Are you happy now" he added

"Did you call her, try to change her mind" Owen asked

"No, it was for the best, as much as I want to be with her we couldn't keep fighting long enough to get through it and she doesn't want my dignity" Eddie told his buddies

"Dude you shouldn't keep all that bottled up, your tops going to blow one day, and I don't think any woman deserves worse to be treated like you did Rory " Ickey said to him

"Rory deserves everything she got and more" Eddie said sarcasticly and entirely pissed off

"I know she's a bitch but seriously, I've never known you to hate a woman" Phil commented

"You have know idea" Eddie replied intent on finishing his beer

"Dude, Owen's not as pissed at me as you are at Rory" Ickey was interrupted by Eddie

"Yeah well, lifes not fair if it was I would of left before I bothered to zip my pants…" Eddie was actually rather calm as he sipped his beer

"What the hell is your problem" Nick asked

"Don't ever ask me that again" Eddie said then unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to Nick before he headed back up stairs.

"What is it" Owen asked

"A note, from Janet" Nick started to read it aloud.

_Eddie,_

_I'm not going to say I'm sorry anymore and you shouldn't either. We already know that much and it has yet to change anything. Forgive and Forget go hand in hand and we shouldn't spend our lives wishing we could forget what we forgave, it's no way to live. There are still so many small things we didn't overcome that the big ones seem insignificant now. I truly believe we're past those but our pasts, are still very much a part of us._

_I don't know how you have grown to be the man you are today, with the heartbreak you've had to endure. Rory was wrong to make you think she didn't keep the baby because of you, though we barely knew each other then I know you wouldn't have disregarded a woman carrying your child, even at sixteen and even if you weren't in love with her. Eddie doing the right thing cost you so much of who you are and you worked so hard to get it back only to have it taken away again._

_To find out the baby was never yours, but to be Matt Laush's, you didn't deserve what he did to you and I know you don't blame him now because in your heart you understand what it felt like for her to take that chance away from you and then to find out Nick is Sam's father, it's more than any one person can handle, but somehow you've found a way as self destructive as it is._

_Eddie, I know you love Sam as your own and would have been proud to have been his father but I also know you always believed and wanted Nick to be Sam's dad because true love is supposed to conquer all but not all things can be conquered with an I love you. We both know that all to well as we still have so much anger between us, we have fought about many things since that night but not the actual cause of the problems and if it's to hard to do, I understand but I can't go on knowing you want say what you need to because it might upset me. I have to take care of myself Eddie, you doing it for me doesn't help either one of us._

_I can't be the one who stands in your way, I love you far to much to let that happen. If I could I would have let you give in but instead I am going to sacrifice my heart so you can be __the man I know and love. This time I'm going to do the right thing so you want be able to. So I guess in the end love does conquer all, sometimes you just have to let it go._

_Forever in my heart,_

_Janet_

Nick lifted his eyes from the note to see everyone with a look of utter confusion. "Dude, that can't be right…there's no way he's been living with that all these years" Ickey mumbled

"That can't be, Nicky" Owen commented

"Wow, I don't even know where to… start…that's….that's just so unbelievable" Phil stuttered circling his hands around his head

"No, that's Eddie…he said know one knew him and I thought he was just drunk I never thought…." Nick got up to talk to him.


	32. The talk

Nick knocked on his door and walked in to find Eddie sitting in the chair at the corner of his room looking out the window. The same chair he spent most of the night in staring at Janet once he kissed her back to sleep. Nick sat on the edge of the bed facing him and picked up the copy of his book that Eddie had nearly finished reading. Him and Janet had only managed to make it through the first three chapters before she chickened out reading his choice of material.

"Have you ever seen a Spider orchid" Eddie mumbled

"I don't guess I would know if I did, why" Nick asked

"I've been trying to figure out where I knew the smell of Janet's perfume for years" Eddie told him

"It's the spider orchid, my second landscaping job I put some in, the big white house four blocks down, I can't believe I forgot, they cost a fortune, a while after that job Janet started working at Sully's and I remembered that smell but I couldn't remember what it was until just now, I thought I was losing my mind because I could still smell her perfume in my bed, but it's the breeze, Nicky" Eddie told Nick

"Eddie"

"I can't talk about it" he said calmly

"Door stop" Nick asked Eddie holding up the book

"Nahh, Janet talked me into reading it"

"Dude, You never read it" Nick asked and Eddie smirked

"How did Janet talk you into it" Nick asked and Eddie explained

"Do you mind" Nick held up the book "I don't have any secrets left" Eddie told him and Nick opened the book. He was pretty sure every note Janet had ever written was stuck in between the pages "I never new you were so sentimental" Nick laughed "Why did you keep them all in my book"

"I didn't all of them, I don't ever want to see that one again" Eddie replied as Nick stuck the note they had all read in between the pages "and " Eddie held up another he kept in his shirt pocket

"She's got a way with words, Eddie are you sure she doesn't write" Nick asked glancing over some of the notes

Eddie handed him the one from the bag of cookies. _I think Eddie and Janet are most defiantly note worthy._ "All I had to do was look in the stupid bag, but I felt to guilty to eat the damn cookies"

"I think she's right, man" Nick commented once he read the note "She always is and that's why I'm not fighting with her anymore" Eddie laughed

"But it sounds like she wants you to"

"I know Nicky but I can't ask her what I need to" Eddie replied

"Are you afraid of the answers"

"A little but mostly I'm mad and I don't know how to do it without being a complete ass so I figure it's best to keep my mouth shut and not risk making her feel like I know it's going to make her feel"

"You don't think she can handle what ever it is" Nick asked

"That's the thing it isn't anything, we just have a lot of stuff to get off our chests but I don't think I can look her in the face and say what I need to"

"Why, Eddie you love each other and you should be able to tell her anything"

"Do you remember the night I tried to get even with you by hitting on Aubrey… 'Yeah she told me'……anyway that's the night I asked Janet out"

"We all figured it started before homecoming" Nick laughed

"Any way, she let me have it because I took her to Hugo's"

"Hugo's as in Hugo's hideaway, home of secret romances, you sir are an idiot" Nick laughed

"I didn't even kiss her good night, I mean I really wanted to but she looked like she wanted to climb out of the side of the truck so I didn't, turns out I was wrong about that then I managed to mess up again and she gave me the whole I feel like I lost a friend speech"

"Ouch, how'd you change her mind"

"I tried to talk to her but she told me to be a good guy and just leave her alone, so I did but then the whole Ickey / Allison thing went down and I stopped by Sully's to get a drink, she got pissed that I was there and I told her it was my bar to go work at the Johnson Inn if she didn't like it"

"Why did she ever go out with you, man you pretty much broke every rule there is when it comes to wooing women" Nick again laughed at him and Eddie laughed at him self

"If you think that's funny you're going to love this, she chewed me out again and then tried to make me feel better but I ended up crying and told her…never mind what I told her but that was the first time I really got to kiss her"

"Sully said you kissed her the night you two got drunk"

"I did, I had never kissed a woman like that before and it felt good but that day was better...I caught her in a twirl" Eddie expected Nick to be rolling on the floor by that point

"You were already in love with Janet, that's why you turned down Amacoy when we went to NYC to get Big O" Nick grinned "But I still don't understand why you can't tell her now, you made it through all of this other"

"Your missing the whole picture, She's always fought back, Hugo's, that day at Sully's, when I ruined the double date by punching Laush, visiting her grandparents, not once did she let me get away with anything, she always busted my chops except for the night she saw me kiss Rory" Eddie said dismayed

"She saw you kissing your ex-girlfriend and she didn't say anything" Nick asked completely amazed

"Not a word, she came by to talk to me, probably chew me out for ignoring her all day but when she saw us she left and I didn't even know it until the day of Hannah's engagement party"

"I guess that explains why you didn't want anymore visitors the day after"

"Not really that was for a different reason, I told Janet about kissing Rory as soon as she got to the hospital after you called her, but she didn't get mad she ran out and when she came back the next day she still didn't get mad, she tried to explain something to me, but I blew her out of the water and said some really horrible things, she only came back the next day to say good by, and that's my whole problem, she stopped fighting back so how do I stand there and let her have it if she's just going to take it, Nicky..I can't let her do what I did"

"What was she trying to explain? I don't understand why you were mad at her if your the one that kissed another woman"

"and you don't need to, so don't ask just tell the guy's she dumped me because I'm an ass or whatever, I don't really care"

"what's it like" Nick asked

"What's what like"

"Having a woman love you that much" Eddie was completely caught off guard

"I don't know….. I couldn't let her do it so for me it's probably the worst feeling I'll ever have"

"Did you finish reading it" Nick asked

"All but the last page" Eddie answered as Nick looked at the book

"Why not the last one"

"Because, it'll be over" Nick was sure he wasn't referring to his actual book

"If I had read it before, I wouldn't have been so mad at you" Eddie confessed

"Why is that" Nick asked

"Because, Tori is Janet" Eddie told him and Nick stood up to leave "Yeah, I guess she is, maybe I could get a job as a fortune teller, they have glass balls, we have glass windows…we could put a booth over in the corner…" They both laughed

"I think you should read the last page and then maybe the one behind that" Nick handed him the book and left him alone. He thought about it but decided he had managed to find a way to make it through and he didn't want to let go of the last thing he had to hold on to. He knew Janet had written something in the back but he didn't read it because it would have been the last note he ever got even if she had written it months earlier.

--

"Is he going to be alright" Phil asked when Nick came down

"He' dealing with everything else but this thing with Janet is far from being over" he replied

"What's going on with them" Owen asked

"I don't know what happened but Eddie's got one hell of gash in that over sized heart of his and he doesn't need us rubbing love in it" Nick answered in his tangled tongue of metaphors then headed out to help his brother out with a little moral support.

He had barely made it out of the door when Eddie came down the stairs, ready to go somewhere.

"Hey, you still doing Janet's yard today" He asked Ickey like nothing was wrong

"I was going to get started but if you need something I can wait" Ickey mumbled out confused

"Come on, I'll help you " Eddie replied then walked out the door. The guy's just looked at each other confused but Ickey went along anyway.

--

"Do you want to lie down for a little while" Ronnie asked Lacey once they got back home .

"Lets just go and get it over with Ronnie, I can't do that again" Ronnie hadn't even had time to put the keys down before they turned around to leave again.

"if we pull the band aide trick maybe we can still salvage some of our wedding night" Lacey suggested

"If you don't mind I would really like to torture him just a little" Ronnie asked

"Just a little" Lacey grinned

--

Ickey drove Eddie to Sully's to pick up his truck with out ever saying a word. Sully gave him his keys when he came in. "She's in the back checking the delivery, you can go on back if you want to" Sully told Eddie

"I'm kinda in a hurry, do you know where she put my keys" Eddie asked

"You know where her purse is at" Sully wouldn't have been caught dead digging through a woman's purse but Eddie didn't care as long as it was Janet's, so he dug his key's out and took off.

Ickey kept his mouth shut as long as he could but Eddie asked him a question. "Does she know what she wants" Eddie asked Ickey

"Not really" Ickey answered

"I do" Eddie answered

"Are you okay, your aint like flipped your wig or nuttin have ya" Ickey was worried and Eddie just glanced at him daring.

Eddie dropped Ickey off at Janet's to get started, she didn't want a lot just some beds around the porch. Eddie headed to the nursery to pick up the plants. The owner was surprised to see him.

"Back in the business" he asked

"Naah, this ones just kind of special" Eddie replied and picked up his supplies. It was already cold outside so he had to be careful what he chose.

--

Ickey had managed to get the two small beds ready for planting by the time Eddie made it back.

"Dude, what the hell did you get"

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to help you tomorrow" Eddie said as they called it a day.

--


	33. Ronnie and Aubrey and Nick and Aubrey

"Why are you knocking" The Commander asked thinking Ronnie was pulling one of his tricks and irritated that no one else would answer the door

"Because I don't live here anymore" Ronnie said enjoying every second of it

"I know you deserted your room a month ago" The Commander headed back to the living room. Nick and Aubrey were there watching a movie with them.

"I didn't expect to see you two for a few hours" Lesley spoke questioning

"What are you doing here, don't you two have some party or something to go to" The Commander asked sarcastically as every one began to fill the silence with off the wall comments

"Actually, I do have somewhere I would prefer to be right now" Nick and Aubrey busted out laughing gaining the Commanders attention and they did their best to smother their chuckles Nick had even let out a "I bet you do"

"Then why aren't you there instead of here yacking"

"Remember the secret to life is understanding…." Nick reminded the Commander

"She said he's been in a bad mood since he got up" Nick whispered to Ronnie

"What's to understand, you four can't keep your traps shut so I can watch the game" The Commander barked turning the volume up using the remote but Ronnie walked infront of the T.V.

"Do you mind?" he asked

"I need to tell you something…."

"Can it wait " Ronnie stepped out of the way and took a seat in the chair then pulled Lacey into his lap and patiently waited

"Now, what were you about to pee your pant's about….." he said twenty minutes later

"You were right, I've been seeing someone" The Commander wasn't impressed "Do you want a party, Lesley get the confetti" "Nick grab a bottle of champagne"

"Robert" Lesley said appauled by his behavior

"I doubt she would be very impressed that there's another woman in his lap" he replied

"Rip it off and get it over with Ronnie, I'm tired and I just want to go home" Lacey told him as Nick, Aubrey and Lesley watched Ronnie talk and the Commander flip through channels

"Stop changing channels and just listen to him for a second" Nick pleaded for his brother

"Fine, spill it"

"I went to the bonfire, ran into Lace, we went skinny dipping, one thing led to another and we got married this morning" Ronnie said just a fast as his mouth could possibly form the words

"What did you just say" The Commander asked confused

"Honey, you have to stop this" Lesley told Robert but he just stared at Ronnie

"Fine so you know I know but don't you think you over did it with the whole we got married bit…" The commander teased them somhow finding his way to a better mood looking at how happy his son was with Lacey in his arms. It reminded him of the way Caroline use to sit in his lap when they were young.

"If you knew they were seeing each other why didn't you say anything" Nick asked

"Ahh, it was more fun to watch them squirm" Robert laughed for the first time that day.

"I tired to get him to tell you he knew as much as I tried to get you to tell him yourself" Lesley said jovial

"Pops, Ronnie did ask me to marry him, and I said yes, and we did get married this morning….tell him Nicky" Lacey had been calling him Pops since she was a little girl and she continued to do so as she explained

"Don't tell me you're that gullible"

"I didn't know they were getting married until we were already at the church" Nick answered

"You and you are married, as in I do , I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your SISTER" Robert asked as he pointed and they held up their rings "Why didn't you stop them" he asked Lesley "I didn't figure it would take long but I never expected" she responded

"Dad told us at lunch that you two had been talking" Lacey scolded

"We knew you were seeing each other but….Are you sure your ready to be married, that's a lot of responsibility and Ronnie you can't even change out the roll of toilet paper" The Commander asked Lacey and Ronnie

"Yeah, we're sure but there is a minor little detail that..." Lacey told him but was interupted

"It better be a little something, This is a whole lot of surprise for one day" The Commander said in near denial as he looked at their marriage licence that Ronnie brought along knowing he would need proof

Lacey looked at Ronnie sitting in his lap, his hand around her middle as they grinned.

"I'm not having newlyweds living here, I don't get any sleep as it is with those two" He pointed towards Nick and Aubrey but was trying to hold back his tears over his youngest son getting married.

"And as long as you keep interrupting, I'm not going to.." Aubrey hit him "What" Nick kissed her quickly

"Do you two mind, buy the girl a bed and maybe then you'll stop coming here to take care of your business" Lesley asked

"She's got a point, you'll be thirty soon, don't you think it's time to leave the nest" The Commander added

"Are you kicking me out?" Nick asked confused

"Yeah, I think I am you've got two weeks and after that I plan on spending day and night walking around in my underware, lord knows I've seen enough of everyone elses"

"Why are we under attack, their the one's who went and got married without telling anyone" Nick diverted

"We're going to stay in my apartment until we find a house" Lacey told him

"See problem solved, he's out of my hair, what's your excuse" The Commander asked

"I can't find somewhere to live in two weeks" Nick exclaimed

"Then you better hope Aubs wants you" Nick looked over at Aubrey, they both looked panicked

"Robert, I think you should let Nick and Aubrey have that discussion on their own in private" Lesley told him

"See, dad doesn't know how to mind his own business, he's been scurrying across the street every-time we leave to blab about me and Lacey" Ronnie made gestures with his hands as he talked

"Hey, that's what you do for your kids, and seeing how mine was busy 'entertaining' his daughter I thought it best to let him know so he didn't catch you and kill you, like I'm going to do for running off and getting married with out telling me" Robert belted out

"You're worse than that bunch of old ladies down at Goldies hair salon, every Friday I have to deliver a fresh batch of the shampoo that turns their hair blue and all I hear is about who's sleeping with who" Ronnie made fun of him

"Well you're the one who made it so easy, you could have put a little effort into hiding it" Robert argued back

"How could you have possibly of known" Lacey asked

"For starters, Ronnie never takes his hands off of you, and friends don't usually kill their selves getting off of the couch to hold another friends hair while they throw up lord knows what you two drank that night……………_'my guess, lake water' Aubrey mumbled_….nor do they have sex in my house "

"That was you two" Nick asked "Thank god I thought it was dad and Lesley" he added

"I beg your pardon" Lesley was insulted

"I'm going to apologize now, other wise I'm just going to stick my foot in my mouth" Nick conceded

"How did you know we were doing anything, you were asleep" Ronnie asked

"It's kind of hard to sleep when it sounds like World War III just started. I thought it was those two again…_'again, how many times have' Aubrey asked……..'trust me honey you don't want to know' Lesley answered………._next time make sure you pull the door all the way shut, son" Robert finished and everyone began to crack jokes about each other until Lacey spoke again.

--

_Ronnie woke in the middle of the night once his head ache had eased. Lacey was still awake listening to the rain pouring down, she never could sleep when it was thundering and lightening...they would of have had a hard time convincing their dad's nothing was going on, when Ronnie started sneaking out and through her bedroom window because she called him crying and scared in the middle of the night when her parents were gone out of town. He would crawl into bed with her but nothing ever happened, they always stayed completely dressed. After that night Ronnie would stay with her every time it stormed..._

_He looked up at Lacey as she was rubbing his head .__"I'm starving" he grinned, Lacey knew he hadn't eaten much for dinner and he always pigged out once his pain pills kicked in. So they got up and tip toed to the kitchen, Ronnie in only a pair of lounge pants and Lacey in his t-shirt, they did their best to keep quiet. Ronnie checked to make sure everyone was still asleep then joined Lacey. _

_Ronnie sat down on the edge of the bed to comfort Lacey against the bolts of thunder and lightening just outside of his window. Ronnie brushed her hair from her face and his hand lingered at her jaw line. He was about to lean forward and kiss her when she slowly pulled his AC/DC t-shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor then raised up onto her knees. _

_She leaned into him his face even with her breasts. "Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to do this when you used to sneak into my room" she whispered nibbling his ear and licking on his neck. "Do you have any idea how many times I thought about you doing it" he replied working her chest with his mouth right down to her perfectly erect nipple as he flicked over it. Lacey stood up and pulled Ronnie up._

_She pressed every inch of her nearly naked body against him, then ran her hands down his chest and sucked at his nipple.. Ronnie pushed his panties down low on her hip as she eased her finger into the waist of his pants and gently pushed them down a bit and Ronnie watched as she kissed him downward taking his pants with her. _

_She teased him but never took him into her mouth. When Lacey stood back up Ronnie wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her in a near fever as they slammed into his dresser knocking Ronnie's CD collection to the floor. Having reached the as far as they could go they started backing up hunting the bed with out every breaking their hold. _

_Ronnie triped and landed on the bed, Lacey still stood in front of him. Things slowed down instantly and Lacey ran her finger over Ronnie's face and tickled his lips pausing as she brought his hand that held her breast to her mouth and sucked his finger. There was no guessing Ronnie knew what she wanted, and what she wanted he had never done before but he had studied the female body and spent a great deal of time reading and listening to instruction. _

_They were both so unseasoned at anything more than the basics, but Ronnie was a willing student so he slowly pulled his finger from the extremely erotic position it held in her mouth and he ran it over her chest, across her nipple and down to her panties, leaving a moist trail behind. He looked her in the eye as he slipped her panties the rest of the way off and carressed her from the ankle up. _

_He stopped with his palm over her hip bone and slid his other hand up the back of her thigh and cupped her ass then pulled her closer to his mouth. Lacey held onto the back of his head and soon pulled at his hair as he gently ran his hand across her fresh waxing and downward letting his finger slip in between then kissed across the smooth skin and easing his tongue into play as Lacey began to moan. _

_Ronnie had never tasted anything so sweet in his life and wanted to stay there forever as Lacey started to release onto his tongue. When it got to be more than Lacey could handle with out becoming loud enough to wake the house she bent down and kissed him. Roonie nearly lost it and scooted back onto the bed slightly as Lacey crawled into his lap_ _much like she did their first night on her couch. _

_Chest's pressed against each other, Ronnie sunk deep inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his back he held on to her rib cage and helped ease her back and forth across his throbbing erection until he almost exploded, having no condoms he eased Lacey up and off of him and relased between them. At that time they had no idea she was already pregnant._

_--_

"Band-aide, Ronnie" Lacey said as she leaned her back against Ronnie's chest and he slid his hand under the bottom of her shirt

"Sam's not going to be your only grandchild, dad" Ronnie spoke loudly interrupting all conversation

"Dear Lord, you weren't drunk" Lesley blurted out

"What are you talking about?"Robert asked checking the marriage licence again as he put on his glasses to inspect it.

"She's pregnant, Robert" Lesley said in a near whisper

"Who?" he asked looking up from the paper to find Ronnie kissing Lacey full on the mouth, his hand still under her shirt against their baby.

"Ronald Patrick Garrett!" The Commander barked and Ronnie and Lacey's kiss was laced with laughter

The Commander seemed to accept it rather well after he blamed Ronnie for the whole thing, although he did managed to scare them to death about the responsibility of having a child. They talked briefly but Ronnie knew the emotional stress of the day had taken a toll on his bride and he was starting to feel the strain him self so they cut their visit short.

--

"Your dad took that pretty well" Aubrey mentioned when they got home. Nick through his keys on the table in his usual spot, kicked off his shoes, got something to drink out of the fridge, plopped on the couch and picked up the remote.

"I know but I kept waiting for him to throw something at Ronnie, they looked like they were about to go at it any minute" Nick said settling on a game to watch.

"He was just holding the baby, it was sweet" Aubrey replied from the bathroom

"Yeah...I guess it was" Nick was reluctant with his words

"I can't believe Ronnie's married and has a baby on the way" Aubrey added

"You can't or you don't want to" Nick mumbled having yet to deal with Ronnies Love confession

"Did you say something" Aubrey asked as she had just stepped out of the bathroom wearing a new and barely there nighty and she sat down on the table infront of Nick.

"I'm just really tired" Nick wasn't even a little sleepy

"We could go to bed" Aubrey said seductivly sliding over onto his knee

"No, stay up do whatever you want, I'll be out in no time" Nick slid her off of his knee and had just pulled his shirt off

"He told me he loved me at Hannah's engagement party" Aubrey blurted out

"Why am I just now hearing about this" Nick never turned around to face her

"We didn't want to hurt you"

"WE" Nick finally tuned around

"Me and Ronnie...Ronnie and me...Ronnie...Me..." Everything she said came out wrong

"He was was upset about your father being sick and said that his mom always made his happy sandwich, then you were going to leave him again, so I made him the sandwich and he said he loved me..."

"Does his pregnant wife know he's not only in love with another woman but that it's her neighbor and more importantly her brother in laws girlfriend" Nick was so upset that he was screaming and Nick never screamed

"Yes and He's not in love with me, he's in love with Lacey...there's a difference"

"Not from where I'm standing"

"There's something else you should know" Aubrey didn't want to tell him but knew she had to

"I kissed him"

"You kissed my brother...when Aubrey when did you kiss him"

"The same day...I was upset because you were going to leave me, and just like that I was going to be Hannah, the girl left behind with a broken heart" Aubrey started to cry

"I wouldn't have done that to you"

"Why not I'm just a girlfriend and Hannah was the love of your life"

"No she wasn't, you are...I love you Aubrey" Nick kidded her and they got so caught up in the moment that she never said it back. The wound up in the bed in a matter of seconds and she finally said I love you while Nick was still inside of her, now spent.


	34. Wedding night

"Do you want to walk over there" Ronnie asked Lacey as they faced towards her parents house across the street. "Yeah, I really should talk to mom" Lacey responded

"She's in the kitchen" her dad told her as he came through the door, he stopped Lacey and squeezed her with one arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to come" Lacey asked Ronnie "I'm good, but behave" Ronnie ordered and Lacey looked at him daring

"I mean it, don't make me come in there" Ronnie added, knowing he wanted to end the night with her in a good mood and not huffed at her mom distracting her from other things.

"Ronnie Garrett you know as well as I do that I didn't say obey on purpose" Lacey laughed at him

"Lacey Garrett I'm serious if your just going to get worked up again we can go home now" Ronnie meant business and Jerry grinned trying to contain his laughter as he stepped out of the way and let Lacey pass

"He's just trying to help, and take it from someone who knows, a little respect for what your husband has to say goes a long way" Jerry told his daughter

"We've been married for like eight hours and your already taking his side" Lacey said as she closed the screen door behind her

"She doesn't listen very well" Ronnie mumbled

"She never has, but you knew that before you married her" Jerry told him taking a seat on the porch swing.

"I did, it's just gotten a lot worse now that the hormones are kicking in" Ronnie sat down as he spoke

"It's like she's on the warpath, I almost came to tell you by myself, it would have been easier" Ronnie and Jerry both laughed

"I would have had a strong urge to hurt you if she hadn't been sitting there" That halted Ronnie's laughter

"I wouldn't blame you if you still did" Ronnie told him rubbing his hands together

"I haven't ruled it out…but Lacey would disown me, and my grandchild wouldn't have a father and I've been around long enough to know you didn't do it on your own and I know that because everything else about her is just like her mother"

"Could you tell the Commander that" Ronnie joked leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest

"He'll come around…I would still be lecturing Lacey but you seem pretty hell bent on making sure she doesn't get upset and besides she's got the upper hand right now" Jerry commented

"She knows it too" Ronnie informed him

"If you two got married this morning, why are you here" Jerry asked

"We didn't exactly make a happy plate at lunch"

"Why tell us today, why not tomorrow or the next day" Jerry asked

"We thought you deserved to know and we don't feel like it was a mistake a ginormous, super big, I passed out surprise, but not a mistake and if we want to have a real shot at this we needed to make it real not hide from it"

"Have you thought about what you two deserve" Jerry asked having gained a great deal of respect for Ronnie

"She had to give up a lot of things I know she deserves like a big wedding to prince charming of course, she just started her dream job, instead of going out with the girls on Friday nights she going to be coming home to change diapers, and now she's worried I'm not going to want her when she's mooing , her words not mine and I don't know what else I can say to make her understand that it's not like that……" Ronnie paused thinking about everything

"What about what your giving up" Jerry asked

"I don't really feel like I'm giving up anything, sure I'm going to miss the fast food supers, never having clean clothes, an empty bed, sitting at home alone…I swear sometimes I could hear the crickets laughing at me " Ronnie told him jokingly never noticing he said anything about Lacey filling his bed

"You will miss that one, trust me there will come a day, not so far off either, that you'll pray for some alone time" Jerry laughed "maybe but I'm not going to miss missing Lacey" Ronnie finished

"I think I'm coming out pretty good actually, I get Lace as the mother of my childern"

"I remember when you started calling her Lace"

"You were fifteen and a new one of those horror films came out and you two decided to watch it on Halloween….."

"She's still watches scary movies through her fingers" Ronnie laughed

"I came to check on you two because all the lights were turned out, it was late so me and Margaret went to bed, when I got to the end of the hall way she was curled up in your arms I started to kill you at first but then I realized you were just hugging her and you told her it was okay you wouldn't let her be scared, and you called her Lace"

"I can't believe you remember that" Ronnie told him enjoying the memory

"That's because that's the day my daughter fell in love with you and I knew this day would come"

"I kissed her that night" Ronnie admitted to him

"I know, I saw you"

"You didn't trust us enough to watch a movie" Ronnie asked like he was mad

"I was fifteen once and that wasn't a simple smooch which is why I was so surprised that was the only one that night"

"That was the only one until the night we conceived the baby" Ronnie said staring off into his own world

"Take it easy on me, I'm still having a hard time with my little girl being a grown woman" Jerry pleaded

"We're never going to be able to pretend that's not part of mine and Lacey's relationship" Ronnie told him

"I don't expect you to, sex is a completely normal part of being married or having an adult relationship, I don't believe I really want to know this but why didn't you and Lacey have a relationship before now?

"The first night I slept with Lacey..."

"Nevermind forget I asked"

"It's not bad, just listen...it was about two weeks after I kissed her and you had gone out of town for your anniversay..."

"Robert said he would keep you at home... she was fifteen!" He was about to rip into him about being less than truthful about not kissing her again when Ronnie stopped him

"Bad choice of words, but it was storming that night and Lacey called crying because she was alone and you know how she is about bad weather so I snuck out and came over here but I had to come through the window because the commander was still up and if he had seen me I would still be walking with a limp. Lace was in her bed so I crawled in next to her, no big deal I thought but turns out it was a really big deal but by the time I finally worked up enough nere to kiss her again, okay it really only took like two minutes but she had her face buried into my chest so when I looked down at her I had to push her hair back but she was already asleep"

"Am I supposed to believe that stopped you, like a hormone enraged teenage boy wouldn't try something anyway or the next time he saw her awake" Jerry asked

"Believe me I really wanted to, but I couldn't because I was her safe place and she was mine, I couldn't risk messing that up so I decided it would never happen, that we were just friends and that's the way it had to be"

"So you just went to sleep" Jerry smirked

"Hell no, I was in misery every night I did that" Ronnie answered in a squeal and Jerry laughed at the thought of him suffering

"But Missery doesn't even begin to described how I felt the night she crawled into my bed"

"You're talking about my little girl Ronnie" Jerry reminded him harshly

"By the time she made it to me that night, she wasn't a little girl anymore...she had been out with Lance and I had to hold her until she stopped crying, do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to treat her like he should have treated her ..."

"How did he treat my daughter, Ronnie" Jerry asked heartbroken

"She said he didn't do anything wrong, and I believe that, he's a good guy but she was still crying and I wanted to make it all better to give her the perfect night she deserved but she would have lost her safe place and then where would she have gone"

"I almost believe you but what about Spring break, senior prom, graduation, her last night home..."

"Spring Breaks still a bit fuzzy, Prom we stayed out most of the night and crashed at Eddie Latekka's, graduation we went to the bon fire at the lake but some guy gave her a hard time trying to get her to leave with him..she had drank way to much so again we stayed at Eddie's house.."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe in all that time you two spent alone,that you never tried anything" Jerry asked "Son, I was a teenager once and I still remember sneaking around behind my father in laws back long before I got married"

"So where were you two really at her last night home, because she never actually came home" Jerry informed him

"How do you know she was with me"

"She was scared" Jerry said simply

"New place, new people…"

"She didn't want to leave you behind, she cried for three hours and I took one look at my little girl's heart breaking and caved after ten minutes but her mother finally made her mad enough that she went" Jerry laughed at him self

"There's real funny story about where we spent that night, but I'm not going to tell you because you'll kill me for sure..." Ronnie said in his usual quirky tone and way

"I'm feeling generous try me" Jerry intimidated him

"We were goofing off on the pier and Lace fell in, she was so mad at me for laughing, anyway she got really cold because the breeze was blowing so I gave her my shirt to put on and of course I peaked, then we just hung out on a blanket under the stars, sounds romantic right and I fully intended on breaking my own rule about just being friends but we got arrested for indecent exposure and lude acts in public" Ronnie said the last part really fast as if it wouldn't have been heard

"What" a very unimpressed Jerry nearly shouted

"We didn't actually do anything, one of the new cops was making rounds, so when he caught us he assumed we already were or had and decided to be an ass and hauled us in. Eddie got him to drop the charges so they let us go so we spent the night at his house but nothing happened, I figured going to jail was a sign"

""If it wasn't my own daughter I would feel sorry for you Jerry added when he stopped laughing at Ronnie's expense

"Remind me to have a talk with Mr. Latekka"

"Eddie's a good guy, he was just trying to help" Ronnie explained

"I'm guessing there's not going to be a honeymoon"

"Not really in the budget, maybe in a few years I can take her somewhere for our anniversary"

"What about your wedding night"

"We had a few hours before that wonderful lunch" Ronnie replied " So I heard" Jerry said about the time Lacey and her mother came through the door. Lacey had dropped off the pictures one of the church ladies had taken while they shopped.

"Jerry" her mother called handing the pictures to him

"ohh, I almost forgot I've got a picture of the baby, it kind of looks like a peanut right now, though" Ronnie dug the ultrasound picture out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her parents

"I thought we put that in the scrap book" Lacey asked Ronnie settling on his knee and Ronnie reached around her back to her upper thigh and held her. His other hand instinctively went to her stomach.

"I made the doctor print me out a copy" Ronnie said to her and she wrapped her arm around his neck and played with his hair

Jerry handed the picture back to Ronnie "You can keep it, I have like three more at home" Lacey kissed the top of his head.

"Care if I show mom what we bought for the baby before we go" Lace asked

"Go ahead, but figure out what you want for dinner"

"Done" Lacey held up the Tupperware bowl she was holding.

Jerry hugged Lacey then Lacey and her mother headed to the car so Lacey could show her the few gender neutral things she bought on their way home after lunch leaving Ronnie and Jerry on the porch.

"Take her home, son and enjoy what's left of your wedding night" Jerry shook his hand but before he let go "Keep taking care of my baby, Ronnie" and he knew he was talking about Lacey

Ronnie strolled down the steps as Jerry called "Margaret, I'm starving" trying to lure her away from Lacey

"It's on the stove" she replied back about the time Ronnie walked up "You ready" he whispered standing nervously with his hands in his pockets "Yeah just a second, there's one more..."

"Honey you know I can't fix my own plate" Jerry again called

"Ladies, if you don't mind I..." Ronnie was being ignored

"It's time you learned" Margaret yelled back

"Lacey, I think Ronnie would like to take his wife home" Jerry called back

"I really would" Still not heard

"We're almost done" Lacey said as they talked about everything baby

"Good Lord Margaret, it's their wedding night, I'm sure Ronnie has other things on his mind than nursery paint colors" Jerry announced loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Margaret and Lacey immediately stopped talking and looked up at a shyly grinning Ronnie. Margaret quickly said her good bye's and whispered into Lacey's ear "Is there anything you want to know before you go" she asked even though she knew it clearly wasn't the first time they had sex but her and Lacey had briefly talked about the subject in the kitchen and she had wanted to know a few things mostly about being pregnant.

"MOM" Lacey was throughly embarrassed

"I was just making sure" Margaret didn't see the big deal

"May I present Exhibit A" Ronnie patted Lacey on the stomach Lacey giggled but Margaret looked less impressed

"Just because he got you pregnant doesn't mean..."

"I'll be in the car pretending you two aren't discussing my abilities" Ronnie ducked for cover, looking like an embarrassed school boy

"Thanks alot..."Lacey laughed hugging her mother good by.

--

"How's my yard coming" Janet asked Ickey as he sat on a stool

"We'll be done before you get off tomorrow" he replied

"WE" Janet asked

"Sorry My bad, worked with him since we were still wet behind the ears, not enough tic tock's to forget" Ickey spewed out in an attempt to cover his admission

--

The ride home was pretty quite, Lacey fell silent almost immediately after assuring Ronnie his abilities were just fine and Ronnie was happy to have a little piece and quite for the first time in weeks. Once they pulled up at home they unloaded the bags from the car and headed inside dumping them on the couch. Then dug into the pot Roast and vegeatbles Margaret sent home with them.

Lacey cleared the table and then came back to see why Ronnie was still sitting at it.

"Do you have a headache" she asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"I love you" he replied wrapping his arms around her avoiding her question.

"I love you too"

"Go relax for a few minutes, I'm going to take a quick shower, wait up for me" she asked

Lacey headed to the bathroom grabbing one of the bags on her way.

When she came back she found Ronnie asleep of the couch. "Ronnie" she called wearing a white baby doll gown that pushed her breasts up perfectly and a sheer open and flowing mid section paired with boy cut matching lace panties, she opted to skip the revealing thong thinking it wouldn't be near enough coverage now that she had a bump.

He immediatly woke and she walked right up to a jaw dropped Ronnie. "Does that look mean you like it" she asked

"I'm pretty sure your dad didn't know you were going to be wearing that when he told me to take you home and enjoy tonight" Ronnie mumbled as Lacey inched closer and Ronnie stood then wrapped his arms around her

"He didn't" Lacey whispered

"He did and he also said that he knew I didn't do all this by myself" Ronnie added as Lacey rubbed her hands over his chest. Ronnie was more nervous than their first night together as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"And your not going to do this without me either" Lacey continued to seduce him

"When did you get….." Ronnie asked as she kissed his chest. She was a great deal shorter than him.

"Today, while you were napping in the chair outside of the dressing room" Ronnie didn't know she had seen him, she was in there forever.

"I bought something too" Ronnie reached down and grabbed a small bag then handed it to her.

"You went back and bought it" she asked excited over the tiny pink dress

"You were trying on clothes and I knew you would be in there a while so I went back and got it then came back and took a nap in the chair" Ronnie told her

"What if it's a boy" she asked

"I have a feeling it's going to be a little girl with blond pig tails that will drive some poor little boy nuts" Ronnie replied flipping her hair behind her shoulder

"You've always been my prince charming and I'm not giving up anything that's nearly as important as we are" Lacey whispered as she put Ronnie's hand against her stomach

"You were listening to our conversation" Ronnie asked

"Just long enough to make sure dad wasn't going to kill you, are you mad at me" she asked

"How could I be mad, especially while your wearing this" Ronnie showed some of his actual intentions by the way he kissed her when she looked up to meet him bending down.

A few kisses in she spoke "Hey Ronnie" "Yeah" "If it's a girl I want to name her Caroline"

Ronnie immediately picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed kissing the whole way. Ronnie gently laid her on the bed and eased over the top of her. He quickly learned what the Doctor meant about an increased sex drive during pregnancy as he made love to his wife.

--

"I thought you turned the t.v. off" Pizza Girl rolled over and snuggled against Phil.

"I thought I did" he replied

"Do you mind, I can't sleep with all of that noise" Pizza Girl rolled back over taking the covers with her

--

Phil got up and tripped all the way to the living room, found the remote and turned off the t.v. that was just running credits from an old blank and white movie. Then went back to bed again stumbling through the dark.

Eddie sat his bottle of whiskey on the table next to the couch and turned on the lamp. Then he kicked his boots off scooted down on the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table and passed out.


	35. I'm trying Janet

Pizza Girl and Phil found Eddie passed out on the couch when they got up. Phil tip toed through the house trying not to disturb Eddie but Pizza Girl took matters into her on hands.

"You're not helping him by coddling him like this" she demanded

"How is me being respective of him sleeping considered coddling" Phil asked

"He's not sleeping, he's passed out because he has a broken heart and his so called best friends aren't doing anything but making it worse, he's got to start dealing with it" Pizza Girl ordered

Eddie woke up startled as Pizza Girl turned the volume to the max of Eddie's least favoite political show that was on. Eddie hated debates, not a big surprise he hated arguing in general and always threw a fit when Phil watched it, even if he did see the irony in it.

Eddie mumbled a few choice words and threw the nearest pillow at the t.v. knocking it over and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to wake him" Phil asked Pizza Girl

"Eddie, sweety ... Pizza Girl sat on her knees next to Eddie...I know you don't want to deal with your life but you are going to have to start sometime and I don't think working your self into a drunken stooper is going to help" she added as sweetly as she could

"It was working just fine before you started nagging in my ear, it's almost like one of those little high pitched dogs people carry around" he replied

"You're kind of like a brother to me so I'm not going to take that personal which is why you shouln't take it personaly when I say STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF AND ACTUALLY GET OFF YOUR BUT AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT"

"Phyz" Eddie said quietly

"Yeah" Phil was worried he would blow

"If you don't do something with your woman, I'm going to" Eddie replied

"To start with I'm nobody's woman..." she continued to rant and Phil continued to encourage her to shut up but it didn't work. Eddie stood up then put Pizza Girl over his shoulder and started out of the house with her screaming the whole way and Phil trying to talk to Eddie.

Ickey pulled up just in time to see Pizza Girl kicking and screaming all the way to the curb. Eddie sat her down and she started yelling again.

"Normally I wouldn't put up with a woman bitching at me in my own damn house no less but Phil loves you so make this easy of both of us and just let it be"

"Your not so bad yourself" she replied

"What"

"You like me...not like like me like me but you like me, that's why you put up with me practiclly living here not because of Phil" she told him grinning

"Slow down Sparky"

"We cool" she asked

"We're cool, just don't yell at me again" Eddie said then walked straight over to Ickey.

"Lets go, Janet's working the morning shift" Eddie told him

--

"What are you doing here so early" Janet asked Hannah

"Wanted to see how you were doing, you haven't returned any of my Phone calls"

"I had a pretty bad hangover yesterday so I slept most of the day" Janet replied

"Where exactly did you wake up" Hannah asked

"I don't think we should talk about Eddie, I wouldn't feel right about it" Janet told her

"I'm sorry Janet, I never meant for you to be caught in the middle" Hannah aplolgized

--

"Dude, I think you've out done your self this time" Ickey told Eddie admiring their work .

They used some local shrubs and grasses, the most colorful winter blooming flowers and then edged it all with some really pretty natural stones and a small trickling fountain in the middle.

Eddie closed the lid on the small glass box style green house he put on the side of Janets house. "You know what I want" Eddie asked

"Janet" Ickey said leaning on the handle of a shovel

"What's the next best thing to a woman" Eddie asked

"Bottle or tap" Ickey grinned pulling the shovel out of the ground

--

Janet knew the second they walked through the door that Eddie had helped him. Eddie headed to the bathroom to wash his hands and Janet stopped Ickey.

"How much do I owe you and how much do I owe Eddie" she asked

"It's covered"

"Ickey I can't let him do that" she insisted

"He didn't exactly give me a choice"

"Fine, sit I'll get you two something to eat"

--

"She knows" Ickey told Eddie when he sat down

"Yeah well she was going to find out as soon as she got home anyway" Eddie replied

--

Janet sat there plates down in front of them and Ickey took the opportunity to go wash his hands.

"Thank you" Janet said to Eddie but he just looked at her kind of strange

"I know you helped Ickey" she added

"Your not creased about it" Eddie asked

"Did it make you feel better to know it was done the way you wanted it" Janet asked

"How do you know it's they way I wanted it" he asked. Eddie had plans of doing Janet's yard before they broke up. Janet wanted to keep it simple and low maintance but Eddie being the landscaper wanted to do it more eloborate. He argued how it would look for his girlfriend to have something mediocore.

"Because you said that you wouldn't touch a single blade of grass unless you could do it right" Janet reminded him

"I think you'll like it"

"So what did you do put in a rock wall and a few 30 foot ornamental trees, maybe a lillte naked cherub pouring water out of a vase, or do I have sculptered shurbs in the shape of dolphines" Janet picked at him

"You'll see when you get home" Eddie chuckled

"What do I have ketchup on my nose or something" he asked as Janet stared at him

"No, it's good to see you smile again" she replied drying pint galsses

"I've smiled"

"Yeah, I know but it's been months since I've seen that smile"

"That doesn't make any sence"

"You did what you wanted to do, not what you should have done"

"Does that mean your going to stop forcing me to do the right thing by not doing the right thing" Eddie asked

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm forcing myself" Janet replied as she walked off to take care of the other end of the bar

--

A few day's later Pizza Girl still question Phil about what was going on when she came in after band practice, but he wouldn't budge and only asked her not to say anything in front of Eddie.

"Happy Birthday" Pizza Girl said to Eddie as she busted into his room early in the morning with Birthday pancakes.

"Talk about wearing your Birthday suite" Pizza Girl replied as Eddie was pulling on his jeans when she flung open the door.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't start knocking" Eddie asked turning his back and pulling his shirt over his head

"Anyway, we just wanted you to have a Happy Birthday so Phil made you some pancakes, you should come join us downstairs" she asked

"It's not that I don't appreciate it but I'm already running late" Eddie said pulling his boots on

"Nick want be mad if you're late because you ate your Birthday Pancakes" Pizza Girl frowned as Eddie grabbed his Jacket

"It was a good try, sparky" Eddie said kissing Pizza Girl on the very top of her head" and descended the stairs

--

"We were all thinking about going to Sully's tonight, you in" Nick asked

"I think I would rather spend the night at home" Eddie responded

"Come on man, it's your birthday, I know Janet's working but you can't hide forever" Nick added

"I can't afford there to be another Hail Eddie spectacle, she doesn't deserve it, I promised her Nick" Eddie ordered

"You know I can't control the general population" Nick told Eddie and Eddie reluctantly agreed

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

--

Eddie immediately felt uncomfortable with the whole gang being together and Janet behind the bar. Even Allison came with Owen. The last thing he wanted was to make Janet feel uncomfortable so he slipped outside and called Pizza Girl explaining that everyone was together and Janet had to work so she agreed to come and keep her company. She would never get any work done if Eddie sat there.

"If it isn't the newlyweds" Nick joked as Ronnie and Lacey walked up

"Surprised to see you out and about so soon"

"Shut up Ickey" Ronnie warned

"How is Baby Garrett" Aubrey asked

"Starving, but I think Ronnie's going to drive me nuts, he threw a fit because I wanted to come" Lacey replied

"Lace, it's a bar and your pregnant, do we really need to have this discussion again" Ronnie asked knowing he wasn't going to win

"I'm hungrey and pregnant not an alcoholic" Lacey laughed at him as her and the other ladies headed to get drinks

--

"How's things going with Darcy" Owen asked Ickey

"I think we're living together" Ickey replied rolling his eye's to the side

"You think" Eddie repeated callous

"Yeah well we haven't talked about it or nothing but she ain't went home yet either" Ickey said with a proud grin and a wink

"You're happy about that" Owen asked "Yeah, I love Darcy" Ickey swigged his beer

"You've only been dating for what… a minute" Eddie recapped

"How do you know you love her" Eddie asked bluntly

"The same way you know you love Janet, you just do" Eddie didn't reply and Nick tried to break the tension

"So, you love her, doesn't mean you can't take things slow" Nick told Ickey

"Check it, I ain't exactly the best catch so the way I figure there ain't going to be no second chances" Ickey watched Darcy at the bar

Eddie mumbled "Don't screw it up, it sucks to be out of chances"

"Janet still might give you another chance" Ickey wanted to make him feel better, a down in the dumps Eddie was zero fun

"Yeah well I blew my first chance with Janet pretty much from the start then the second so I'm willing to bet there want be a third" Eddie twisted his beer on the table, shocking the guy's that he was so subdued about everything.

--

"Hey " Aubrey said as Janet constantly kept busy passing out beer and stuffing money in her jar "Having fun" Allison asked cheerful but still nervous to be around Ickey

"I think Eddie would rather be up here at the bar" Darcy said "Yeah well I know the feeling" Janet replied

"So what can I get you" Janet asked stopping for a second to wait on her friends. "We can wait" Lacey offered knowing how busy Janet was at the moment

"What's the point of having a friend who's a bar maid if you can't get special treatment." "Some pitchers for the guy's" Aubrey said "and a bottle for Ronnie, litterly and a burger for me" Lacey joked as Janet handed his beer to her

"That I can do" Janet sat a tray on the bar "Go have fun, I'll get someone to bring it" Janet insisted as she filled two pitchers then began fixing Aubrey, Darcy and Allison's drinks and Lacey's non alcoholic version.

--

Owen tried to change the subject. "So how is married life treating you" he asked Ronnie

"It's only been a week but so far I've seen her pee while still wearing her wedding dress, told her dad I got her pregnant, made her cry, he told me to take her home and enjoy our wedding night, that almost killed it. Then lets see the Commander blames it all on me and acts like I took advantage of her when really it's Eddie's fault, his advise is how I got here…Eddie had a slight chuckle…. The house she wants is on the same street as our parents so I'm going to be looking at them every time I go outside, and oh yeah she got sick and threw up on my side of the bed, **while I was still in it**, and even though I've bought like ten gallons of damn Rocky Road, I haven't gotten a single bowl of it yet and lets not forget my personal favorite, why do certain things have to be more appealing if I don't ever get to touch them" Ronnie began to unload until he was out of breath.

"So everythings good" Owen said as the guy's laughed hystericly

"Yeah, it's wonderful actually" Ronnie replied as Lacey handed him a beer

"Is he still whinning because I want let him touch my boobs, what part of they hurt don't you understand" Lacey asked him handing him his beer

"The part where I can't touch them" Ronnie replied and the whole table laughed

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'll take it, delivery is my forte "Pizza Girl offered as she got up from her stool. "Hey, tell Eddie Happy Birthday" Janet said sitting a shot on the tray and Pizza Girl winked.

"I didn't know Sully started selling Pizza" Nick stated

"Yeah well I might as well make myself useful while I'm here" Pizza Girl laughed unloading the tray.

"This is for the Birthday Boy" sitting the shot in front of Eddie.

"Thank her for me would ya" he replied "It'll mean more coming from you she whispered the last part to him with her back to the gang.

When Pizza Girl returned Sully gave orders "Don't sit down, once you start you can't quit"

"I could use the company" Janet pouted "Fine but the tips better be good" Pizza Girl said joining her friend behind the bar.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Eddie took his shot with him to the bar. "Don't say a word" the bouncy pig tailed waitress threatened a smirking Eddie "They already giving you..." Janet said as she turned around "a hard time" she finished slowly when she saw Eddie standing there. Pizza Girl quickly made her way to the other end of the bar "Who's Thirsty" she hollered

"Buy one for the house" he offered to Janet

"Eddie" Janet said so quietly that Eddie only heard due to the memory of her voice as she moved her mouth

"I know and I understand why and I respect that but I was hoping we could finish the same way we started" Eddie had that nervous tone he always tried so desperately to cover with a smile. Janet poured another shot for herself and they clincked their glasses together and drank them.

"I didn't know it was your Birthday that night" Eddie had one last smile for her trying to hold the moment as long as possible making ever precious second count and swallowing her words.

"I've spent the last five here... with you but that was my favorite because I got a Birthday kiss from you that night"

"Happy Birthday Eddie" Janet said softly then kissed him on the cheeck and Eddie bowed out gracefully just as Janet had told him it was the one thing she regretted. He made it about three feet before he turned around and looked at her.

"What" Janet asked

"That's not the way I remember it" he replied with a sheepish grin

"Eddie" Janet warned him backing up

"Stop" she said as he took another slow step foward

"I mean it, not here" she continued to walk backwards and behind the bar

"Why not" Eddie asked stepping behind the bar himself and Janet nearly tripped over a case of beer and Eddie grabbed her hand to keep her from falling and pulled her into him.

"Because" Janet whispered as Eddie ran his hands down her back and onto her ass just as he did that first night

"I'm trying, Janet" Eddie whispered then kissed her long and soft and she let him. When he came up for air he spoke again "That was because I wanted to" then he left her standing there and made his way to his table.


	36. Cinderella

--

"Don't start" Eddie ordered when he made it back to the table and the guy's immediately began to open their mouths.

"You might want to slow down, that burger's…" Nick started to say and Ronnie started shaking his head and pulling his finger across his neck and Lacey lit into Nick leaving the gang laughing again and distracted from Eddie and Janet.

--

"Ladies, how are we doing" Sully flirted and they all replied good

"If any of you get tired of these pathetic excuses and need a real man, you know where to find me" he was quite charming when he wanted to be. The trick was he really had to want to and then add a bottle of boos.

"What are you up to " Eddie asked knowing his was being way to kind and in rare form

"I was going to see if these very beautiful ladies would be willing to let lose of all of you for a while" Sully said again flirtatiously towards the girls

"Why would we do that" Aubrey asked

"I don't know, better conversation, relaxation, and of course some of the other fellows might hang around a little longer if they think you're here alone"

"So this is about you making more money" Nick asked with a chuckle

"If you can get the ladies to sit at the bar I'll make it worth your effort" Sully answered conspicuously

"We'll go willingly, but there better not be any naked women involved" Darcy stated as they got up and headed towards Janet"

--

"What's the old geezer up to" Janet asked her friends

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out" Allison told her as the girls watched

--

"You better have a good reason for running off the Lolly's" Ickey told Sully

"We're celebrating"

"What exactly are we celebrating" Owen asked amused by Sully's drunken state

"My wedding anniversaries, all of them I figured it would be easier to remember if I kept them on the same day" Sully chuckled already half lit his self, that was a rare occasion

"But we're going to tell the ladies it's a birthday, bachelor party, I finally moved out of your mommy's house celebration" Sully said about the time Pizza Girl and Karen delivered a tray full of shots and pitchers of beer and Sully took a seat with the guy's.

"How many times _have_ you been married" Ronnie asked Sully

"Ask me in a hour, that way I want be able to remember" Sully turned up a shot

"Seriously, Lace is going to kill me if she has to take me home drunk" Ronnie told the group passing on a shot

"Loosen up, that girl aint going no where, not for the next five or six months anyway" Ickey picked at him

"Cut 'em some slack, he's already been neutered this week" Nick added and Ronnie turned up the shot

"At least I'm not scared of asking my girlfriend if I can move in with her because my daddy's kicking me out" Ronnie shot back

"Dude, the commander kicked you out, that's cold" Owen joked

"Hey, ain't no body busting his chops about living at home" Ickey asked

"What'd you do" Eddie asked

"He's just grouchy from the meds" Nick replied

"That or it could be that he's tired of knowing every time you take care of business" Ronnie laughed all of them steady taking shots

"You've got room to talk, what the hell were you and Lacey's doing the other night" Nick questioned

"Nothing I accidentally knocked my CD's on the floor" Ronnie answered with a grin plastered across his face

"Must be a lot of CD's if it took you over **an hour** to pick them back up"

"Unlike the way some people tend to just rush through their business, I prefer to do a thorough job" Ronnie dug at his older brother

"I don't rush, I'm efficient" Nick defended his self

"Twenty minutes isn't efficient it's otiose" Ronnie argued back and could see the look of confusion on Ickey's face "pointless, no purpose, useless, ineffective, no point of being..." Ronnie explained

"I think we get the just" Nick interupted

"Twenty minutes doesn't sound so bad to me...once you get into it" Ickey said to the group

"I've done faster" Owen chugged back his beer

"So, this is what I have to look forward to when I get old" Ronnie asked

"Who are you calling old, I do a rather thorough job myself and if you other morons learn to control yourselves a little better, you would find out exactly how much more appreciative a woman will be" Eddie interjected with a guilty grin across his face

"So how appreciative is Janet and Lacey " Nick asked

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Eddie and Ronnie blurted out at the same time

"I don't see anything wrong with taking your time" Ronnie said

"That I can believe that seeing how it took you seven years" Eddie reported to the group

"Sounds juicy, do tell" Owen commented

"Ronnie and Lacey crashed at my house, hell they spent so many nights in the spare room I started to charge them rent" Eddie laughed

"You use to take Lacey to Eddie's so you could….." Nick asked

"They had a room, a bed, usually already drunk when they got there but Ronnie just never could make use of it, I was beginning to think baby bro might be into the fella's"

"We didn't stay at Eddie's so we could have sex, I could have done that all the nights I stayed in her bed…..we just needed a place to crash sometimes" Ronnie explained and the guys were proud of him for his achievement of getting into her bed but less proud that he never did anything

"It's not like I could have anyway with Eddie and some bimbo going at it upstairs like a bunch of stampeding elephants"

"Nahh, Eddie sounds more like a water buffalo with a hyena hanging off it's ass end" Janet replied having overheard some of the conversation when she came to bring them a fresh round since everyone else was tied up. The guy's laughed and Janet appeared to be unfazed.

"Don't recall having heard you complain" Eddie said sheepishly. It was the first time he had ever said anything of the nature to or about Janet in front of the guy's.

"That's because I didn't, nor did I say my ass end" Janet commented as she felt a brush against her and looked dead at Eddie

"My hands were right here" Eddie retorted both hands having been on the table the whole time. Janet didn't believe him and just walked off, again unfazed.

The second Janet was out of hearing distance Sully spoke "Couldn't help myself" the guy's nearly hit the floor as the screamed out their "ooooooooooo's" and chugged more beer

"Hands off old man, just because we aren't together doesn't give you or anyone else the right…." Eddie informed him

"That girls got you wrapped tighter than Whisky Joe's grip on the bottle"

"You think you know everything just because you own a bar" Eddie asked sarcastically

"Tell you what I'll make you a deal, if one of your buddies can prove me wrong, your bar tabs on the house for the next month" Sully bet

"and if they can't"

"I get the pleasure of seeing your face when your realize it" he replied

"HOW"

"I get five questions no more no less and if they can give me an answer that isn't Janet, you win fare and square"

"Go ahead, ask away"

"Name every woman you've ever heard Latekka actually admit he loved" Sully asked pouring him self a shot

"Sorry man, Janet's the only one"

"Name every woman you can remember Latekka bringing as a date to homecoming instead of checking out his options first"

"Janet" Owen chuckled

"How about women he's taken shopping"

"Janet" Nick and Ronnie laughed out

"You two have some big mouths" Eddie fused at them

"Name just one other woman you've ever seen Eddie Latekka kiss" Sully asked

"Eddie's kissed almost every woman in knights Ridge, maybe you should take it easy on that whisky" Nick stated thinking Sully had passed drunk and was on his way to the loony bin  
"Buy me a drink Buddy?" Owen joked at Eddie since he felt his tab would be free

Eddie stayed quite, no celebrating for him

"Janet's the only one" Ickey answered as he looked Eddie in the eye

"Okay, both of you need to lay off the boo's" Nick insisted

"Nahhh, Ickey's right, Janet is the only one….think about it" Ronnie said in his fleeting moment of clarity

"I've seen lots of women kiss you, but Janet's the only woman you've ever kissed or kissed back in public, ever and that includes in school" he added slowly and quietly

"Dude, you're more in love with her than even you know" Owen stated

"That's enough, do your little leprechaun dance, I told you so …get it over with" Eddie told him

"Not so fast I've still got another question, but this one's for you"

"Fine" Eddie gave in

"Ronnie's figured it out and he's only like what 16….the guy's laughed and Ronnie protested taking another shot…………you sure your old enough to drink?...oh yeah back to my question……………..who do you want to be the mother of your children" Sully asked but Ickey spoke before Eddie had a chance to refuse to answer

"Speaking of which what is it like having sex with a pregnant woman" Ickey asked Ronnie

"Ask me in a hour maybe I'll be drunk enough to remember" Ronnie mumbled out and Sully toasted him

"Hell, I'm the only one here who hasn't" he added and Eddie got up from the table.

"I got to go"

"Dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, I wasn't thinking" Ickey felt horrible

"It's fine, stop apologizing like I'm dying , I just need to take care of something" Eddie explained picking his Jacket up

"Congratulations Baby Bro" Eddie said patting Ronnie on the back then headed out the door to his truck that was parked on the side because it was a crowded night and he got there late

Ronnie replied with his rendition of the Happy Birthday Song. "Call me when you get ready to move" Eddie told him and left

"Dude, what were you thinking" Nick asked with Ronnie still singing

"Ahh leave the boy alone, Latekka didn't leave because of him" Sully ordered

"Then why the sudden need to run" Owen asked

"It's almost nine o'clock" They had managed to get drunk really fast.

"So, what happens at nine, his carriage going to turn back into a pumpkin pulled by little white mice" a intoxicated Ronnie asked

"No, but his Cinderella is going to be beppity boppity booing right out that door for her break" Sully answered holding his own

"Well lets just hope his fairy godmother is hanging around tonight" Owen said with a burp

"More like the evil step sisters" Ickey added when the Lyon twins headed out right behind Eddie


	37. Make a memory

"Hey Eddie.. wait up" They called

"Sorry ladies I'm in a bit of a hurry" Eddie replied hardly slowing down

"I don't remember you being in such a hurry that night on your tailgate" the one on the right said stopping Eddie dead in his tracks

"Me either, what's the matter Eddie you've had us both on separate occasions, scared you can't handle us together" the left one added

"Unless of course that kiss means you and Janet are back together" one twin asked

"I don't really feel like that's any of your business" Eddie replied

"Maybe that's the problem you haven't felt anything worth while lately" the other said running her hand across his jeans and taking a firm hold of his uncontrollable erection.

_Damn that feels good _Eddie thought. How could it not, he had a pair of twins feeling him up. He hadn't had dirty sex in over a year or sex at all for that matter in a while.

In no time they were both working his crotch and kissing all over his neck. "Where's your truck" her sister asked and Eddie pulled back from them. The whole thing took only a matter of seconds from the time they touched him till the time he pulled away.

"See I was kind of in the mood for something a little more interesting than a cheap lay by Knights Ridge's easiest" Eddie barked and pissed them off enough they would never bother him again as they headed back inside. He had been biting his tongue for months, the second they found out him and Janet were having trouble they started in on him every chance they got. It didn't help that they thought he was so horrible that he couldn't remember who he had slept with and neither of them were on that list.

_**Hello again, it's you and me, Kinda always like it used to be, Sippin' wine, killing time, Trying to solve life's mysteries**_

How's your life, it's been a while, God it's good to see you smile, I see you reaching for your keys, Looking for a reason not to leave

Eddie headed around the side of the building knowing Janet would be taking her break soon and he wanted to catch her when she came through the door but when he got to his truck that he backed in by her charger the tail gate was down and there sat a empty bottle of Janet's favorite beer and a fresh bottle of his. She left after she heard about the tailgate. He figured Janet had overheard the twins and he lost another piece of her.

Eddie picked up the bottle of Janet's beer and slung it as hard as he could against the side of the building. Then picked up his and sat down on the tailgate and took several slow sips before he threw the still half full bottle as well.

**_If you don't know if you should stay,If you don't say what's on your mind, Baby just breathe, There's nowhere else tonight we should be  
_**

--

The girls were in their own little world talking about the drunk state of their men at the bar. The guy's were steadily getting drunker and watching when Janet came back through the door. Then the twins through the front door shortly there after then Janet back out the back door, but no Eddie

--

"What the hell, Latekka" Janet said harshly when the bottle busted against the wall as she opened the door and was covered in beer.

"Son of bitch, Janet" Eddie yelled as he un-assed the tailgate

"Why are you screaming at me, you threw the damn thing at me" Janet ripped back as Eddie made it to her

"I didn't throw it at you, you opened the damn door" he followed her back to the truck

"Well, excuse the hell out of me" Janet sat on the tailgate.

"Just sit tight for a second" Eddie ordered as he stepped through the back door purposely blocking it open so he could ensure Janet was okay, he didn't like her sitting there alone.

"Sully got a first aid kit" Eddie asked to the employees that were standing there

"Sounds like a personal problem to me" Rooster replied

"Seriously, no joke I'm not in the mood for your shit" Eddie ordered and Karen handed it to him around Roosters back and Rooster walked off . Eddie briefly explained what happened to Karen.

--

_**You wanna make a memory?  
**_

Janet started to get up and Eddie ordered her to sit when he came back through the door . He always threw a fit about her going outback that late by herself as it was.

"Would you stop screaming at me" Janet asked loudly

"Fine, but you have to sit" Eddie said in a calm tone.

He opened the kit and cleaned her hand that had invisible cuts but bled none the same. He wiped over her hand with an alcohol swab "You hurt worse than the glass did" she tried to snatch her hand from him once the alcohol started to sting

Eddie held on tight and blew on it. "Stop being a baby" he told her

"Let me hit you with a bottle and see how big of a baby you are"

"I didn't hit you with it" he corrected her harshly but with out yelling

"Why did you throw the damn thing to start with" Janet asked as he continued to take his time with her hand

"I was pissed but I guess I should have checked with you first to make sure I didn't want to do it for the wrong reasons" Eddie told her

"That's not fair and you know it" Janet barked at him about the time Rooster came through the back door with some boxes to put in the dumpster.

_**It's bittersweet to hear you laugh, Your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask**_  
"Are you okay, Janet" Rooster asked as Eddie kept his back turned to him and continued to take care of Janet's hand

"Just go back inside" she told him

"What happened" Rooster asked as Eddie just closed his eyes and took in a deep breath

"Nothing" Janet said harshly knowing how upset Eddie was becoming every second he had to listen to Roosters voice. She squeezed his hand.

"You don't need first aid kits for nothing, why didn't you tell me it was for her" Rooster addressed Eddie

Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Janet. "It doesn't matter who it was for, you wouldn't give it to me which is fine it isn't the first time you hurt Janet trying to get to me" Eddie barked out and Rooster started in on the whole Rory situation.

"I'm not going to stand here and explain myself to the man that had sex with my girlfriend while I was getting the shit beat out of me because of her" Eddie said looking Janet straight in the eye and talking coarsely to her

"JUST GO" Janet told Rooster and he finally stomped back inside

**_If you go now, I'll understand, If you stay, hey, I've got a plan, We're gonna make a memory,You wanna steal a piece of time, You can sing the melody to me, And I can write a couple of lines  
_**

--

Sully stopped Karen when she delivered another round for the guy's.

"What the hell's going on out there" he asked and Karen whispered in his ear "Is she okay" he asked and Karen told her yeah

"Tell Latekka to take her home" Sully ordered

"Well"

"What's up" the guy's pounded Sully with questions

"Their entitled to some privacy" he answered

"I wish I had some" Ronnie raised a shot thinking about his discussion with Jerry

--

Rooster bumped right into Karen on her way out and he never gave it a thought. She opened the back door and Eddie heard the hinges

"Is that him" Eddie whispered to Janet

"No" she whispered back

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, Sully said to go on home" Karen said to them

"Tell Sully thanks, but if he ever grabs my ass again I'll sue him for it" Janet said and Karen nodded her head and let the door close. When Janet looked up at Eddie he had a few tears running down his cheek.

"Hey, I'm okay look my hands… not even bleeding anymore, I've had a lot worse than that" Janet told him

Eddie leaned forward and propped his hands on the tailgate at her hips and dropped his head on to her chest. He stayed like that for several minutes.

"Hey, are you okay" Janet asked softly and when he raised his head up she could see the answer. His eyes were red and for the first time in Eddie's life he let someone see him fully cry.

"I love you" he whispered

"I know, I love you to, Eddie" she whispered back as he slid his hand beneath her hair and cupped her face. He leaned into her both of them more nervous than the first time they kissed and just like on their first date he kissed her forehead.

Janet wrapped her finger around his strong forearm and closed her eyes. Eddie just left his lips pressed against her forehead for what seemed like an eternity but in all actuality just mere seconds. When Eddie pulled away Janet kissed him on the mouth but quickly. Eddie pushed into a short kiss as he encased Janet's top lip between his pulling gently as he let go, followed by Janet doing the same as she gently kissed the side of his mouth and again as their speed picked up and slowed down several times until Janet was standing against him and they were both gracefully slipping their tongues into one anothers mouth and sucking as they eased off.

By the time they stopped long enough to have a rational thought they were dancing to the blaring music from the bar. Eddie held Janet's hand in his and her head laid against his chest.

**_You wanna make a memory?_**

"Eddie, I don't have it in me to leave again" Janet whispered

"I don't think I have it in me to stay" Eddie whispered back and Janet knew it was because of Rooster. Having to deal with him, actually speak to the man she gave Eddie's entirety to, she was just amazed he found it in him to kiss her let alone stand there and hold her next to him after such a recent reminder.

"We have to talk about it, Eddie" Janet asked

**_If you don't know if you should stay, And you don't say what's on your mind, Baby just breathe, There's nowhere else tonight we should be, We Should be  
_**

"I want to do just what we're doing, I'll deal with being mad when I get home" Eddie answered and they danced in the back parking lot of Sully's. Nick decided to check on them and when he eased the door open he saw them dancing just as peaceful and quiet as he had ever seen two people.

"Never seen him dance before either, have you" Sully said quietly to Nick and they eased the door back shut

--

"What's goes on" Ickey asked as Nick joined their table again

"They fighting or kissing" Owen asked

"Neither" Nick replied

"I've never done it in a truck before, I should talk to Lacey about that" Ronnie said to his drunk self

"Baby Bro, you better just stick with the I'm sorry's until you sober up or else your new bride in going to make herself a widow" Ickey suggested

"Have you ever seen Eddie dance" Nick asked

"Eddie don't dance, no where no how no matter how drunk, not even to for a piece of…" Ickey stated to be fact

"He is right now……Sully said he's been dancing with Janet forever" Nick reported


	38. not all memories are good

--

"Janet, I want to ask you something" Eddie said still dancing with her and Janet knew what it was

"No, Eddie I've never even had feelings for him, he was my friend and that's it and he's not even that anymore" Janet answered as honestly as a person could

"He knew I was there, it's kind of hard to miss my truck sitting right out front" Eddie asked

"He wanted to apologize"

"What was so damn important that it couldn't wait" Eddie thought back to that night

_Eddie had pulled his jeans on and was just zipping them when he opened the door. Rooster took one look at Eddie; his jeans still unbuttoned, shirtless and barefoot and his jealously increased ten fold. _

_Eddie had a grin on his face but it was soon replaced with disgust. _

"_What the hell do you want" Eddie asked him_

"_Let's see, this looks like Janet's house, that looks like a picture of Janet and Hannah…he pointed to the table by the door…." Rooster smirked out every sarcastic word_

"_What do you want with Janet at this hour" Eddie wasn't impressed with his snide comments_

"_I would ask you the same but you look like your on your way out" Rooster just couldn't help him self_

"I'm not going anywhere but w_hat's it to you, anyway" _

"_I just really need to see her for a minute, clearly she's home so if you don't mind….." _

"_Nows really not a good time…." Eddie started to shut the door_

"_I could just go get her myself" Rooster implied as he started through the door_

"_I'll be damned" Eddie informed him and went to get her him self. He would have kicked him out but it wasn't his house._

--

"He kissed me" Janet answered his question

"How the hell did that happen" Eddie asked a little coarse as they turned

"I was really nervous about us because we hadn't had sex yet and I didn't know why you were stalling and I was scared of you seeing me naked, I talked to Allison and I asked Rooster to help me with a dry run kind of thing, nothing detailed at all, I don't know he was just sitting by me and out of know where he kissed me, I screamed at him and he left" Janet explained

"I know your self conscience but what did you think I was going to do, Janet….my sex life isn't exactly a secret but I'm not some kind of porn star…."

"I know that, Eddie…but …..you've been with a lot of women and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to interest you, I just didn't want you to not enjoy it because I had never done most of the stuff we eventually did" she tried to explain

"I don't even know what to say to that"

"Say something, anything" Janet let go of him and back up a step to look at him

"All I wanted to do was make love to you that night Janet and now you're going to stand here and tell me we didn't that you were just another woman wanting to see if I lived up to my reputation….." Eddie yelled at her

"I didn't say that" She blew out with a fury

"The one thing in my life that I didn't feel like was a lie and mistake is…….. so what the hell are we doing here, Janet. Was this just supposed to be the worlds joke on Eddie Latekka, to see if you could lead me around anywhere you wanted, if we're just some reoccurring one night stand to you I would just assume have taken the twins up on their offer, two women who want to do nothing but please me sounds pretty damn good right about now, there's just one small problem it's never going to happen because I blew them off for you, so maybe just maybe if the Duf's newest crop hasn't heard about what a sap I am I'll stand a chance there" Eddie was hurt and pissed. Janet didn't say a word she just looked at him wide eyed but never cried.

"I didn't mean that " he told her calmly

"I know you didn't mean that or what you said in the hospital, but it's still a low blow Eddie and it hurts" Janet told him

"You should go back inside" Eddie told her

"Just go" but she didn't

"Damn it Janet, get the hell out of here" but she still didn't even though he yelled

"I think I'm going to be sick, so do what you want to" Eddie walked off leaving her standing there in the dark as he walked home.

**You wanna make a memory, You wanna steal a piece of time, You can sing the melody to me, And I can write a couple of lines  
**  
**_You wanna make a memory?_**

**_You wanna make a memory?_**

--

Janet slammed through the back door and grabbed her purse from under the bar, by that time the girls had joined the guy's at the table and were getting ready to leave. Nick, Owen and Ickey were paying their tab when Janet came back in.

"Where's Eddie, I needed to ask him something" Owen asked

"He was headed to the Duf, to pick up one of the freshman, more than likely a cheerleader so start with the football field" Janet barked out sarcastically

"That's a joke right" Nick asked

"Of course it is,….Janet… ahh hell…" Ickey was about to go after him

"Leave him be, he needs to find somewhere to rot" Janet said harshly

"You don't mean that, he loves you" Ickey told her

"He doesn't even love his self" she replied and the guy's couldn't argue with that. Nick thought back to Eddie telling him about how he never had anything to come back with because she made it impossible.

--

"Are you okay" Rooster asked her in front of the guy's

"Go to hell" she barked at him and continued on her way out of the door

"Okay, clearly someone isn't feeling like their self tonight" Rooster joked to the guys

--

Ronnie was just about to turn the shower off when he heard Lacey call him "RONNIE" she said excited but with the shower running it just sounded panicked so he instinctly hurried to get to her only to slip on the wet floor and land flat on his back about the time Lacey made it to the bathroom.

Ronnie was out cold and Lacey panicked so by the time Ronnie came to Jerry, Robert, Margaret and Lesley were standing over him. Lacey had been kind enough to put a towel over him.

"Ronnie how did you end up of the bathroom floor son" Lesley asked both her and Margaret wrapped in bath robes

"He's drunk" The commander barked

"It's my fault actually" Lacey replied. Jerry and the Commander looked up at her and her wet hair and satin robe "I think we can skip the explination" Jerry replied

"Not that, she screamed and I thought something was wrong and slipped on the floor" Ronnie replied dryly when he came to

"Sure son whatever" Robert chuckled

"I did scream because the baby kicked and I wanted Ronnie to feel it" Lacey cleared the air. Lesley and Margaret immediately started feeling of her stomach.

"Hands off, I put it there, I get first dibs" Ronnie slurred

"Ladies if you don't mind" Jerry asked and they left the room. They managed to get him stood up. Ronnie and his towel got in the bed and under the covers then ditched his towel by throwing it towards his dad.

"Would you like some underpants" Robert asked surprised by his lack of embarrassment as he caught the towel. "Naaa, I'm good" he answered holding his head "But I'm not" Jerry answered

"There in the dresser" Ronnie replied

"Don't look at me he's your son" Jerry told Robert

"Not that one, …………….it's Lacey's" but it was to late, Robert had already opened the drawer full of Lacey's lingerie and it had tumbled to the floor.

"She's pregnant you pervert" Robert yelped

"Hey, I was looking for that" Lacey said as her and the ladies walked back into the room having heard Robert's comment then propped pillows behind Ronnie.

"Tell him I'm not a pervert" Ronnie begged Lacey

"He's not a pervert, Pops we went to Sully's because I wanted a burger and the guy's decided he deserved a belated bachelor party" Lacey laughed at Ronnie

"I think we should go" Lesley suggested

"I think he should put some underware on" Jerry stated

"I think it's none of any bodies business what any one of us does or doesn't wear to bed" Ronnie informed him

"Aren't you the one who was okay with all of this" Margaret asked

"That's before I had to come over in the middle of the night to pick his naked but up off the floor because he managed to knock him self out doing god knows what to my daughter" Jerry replied

"We weren't doing anything" Lacey reminded him

"Then why don't you have any clothes on" her dad asked

"I bought that gown for her, myself" Margaret told him

"Why didn't you just light some candles and pour them a glass of wine" Jerry asked his wife

"Do you hear yourself, their married, she's pregnant she can't drink and what are you so worried about it's not like he's going to get her pregnant" Margaret huffed back but found Jerry's uneasiness funny.

"I don't see what the big deal is, this is our house, our room, our bed and Lacey has a hell of lot more revealing stuff than that, you should see the black one" Ronnie replied

"My son's a pervert, how did this happen" Robert said to his self

"Having sex with his wife doesn't make him a pervert, it doesn't even make him odd, so you two need to get over it and let them be" Lesley ordered

"One minute I'm in the shower the next I nearly have a heart attack and bust my rump on the bathroom floor and all anyone can do is talk about my sex life, why does that always happen" Ronnie asked

"Can't you wait until the baby's born" Robert asked

"So you know how long that would be, Lacey wouldn't make it a..." Ronnie was hushed by Lacey's hand over his mouth

"It doesn't seem like that long to me" Jerry replied

"Okay-It's been a long day and I would like to just lay here next to my wife and feel my baby kick so if you don't mind get the hell out of my bed room and go home take care of your business which clearly you've been neglecting, you've got two beautiful women of your own so enjoy them and then just maybe you'll be in a good enough mood that just maybe you'll stay out of my bedroom" Ronnie replied sarcastically.

"How much did you drink" Robert asked

"Enough that I can say this, I'm going to apologize on their behalf because they are old and apparently have forgotten that sex would relieve most of the stress from the boot that's up their asses, but it's not entirely their fault because if Lacey came to bed wearing what appears to be the result of a snow ball beginning blown up ( speaking to Lesley's Robe) and Mother Mary's gown (Speaking to Margaret's head to toe number) I wouldn't be in the mood either. So I suggest you go home find something a little more inviting and give them some so they will leave me the hell alone long enough to actually get some myself" Ronnie belted out

Jerry and Robert seemed to be over at Ronnie and Lacey's everyday since they moved in. It seemed like everytime Ronnie and Lacey were about to enjoy some alone time, they were interrupted by one of them coming to fix something, tell him how to do something or delivering something their counter parts had baked.

"Okay- maybe you did drink more than I thought" Lacey laughed

"Honey we need to get him to the hospital, he's got a concussion" Lesley felt of his head

"He'll have a hang over in the morning but he'll be fine" Robert replied and Lacey saw all of them to the door. Jerry and Robert went out first. "You should listen to what he said" Lacey said reluctantly to Lesley and Margaret "Excuse me" her mom replied

"Come on, you've still got it " Lacey replied

"What exactly are you suggesting we have" Lesley asked

"The ability to make them want you or any man for that reason and Ronnie's right there's nothing sexy about what your wearing"

"Your father knows where to find it if he wants it" Margaret said insulted

"Yeah but who would have the energy after the time it would take to get to it" Lacey picked at her mothers gown

"Honey we were attracting men long before you were born, we've got this" Lesley informed her by patting her on the arm

"Then why aren't you doing it" Lacey asked

"Because"

"If your waiting on them, you might as well take care of yourself" Lacey replied

"I'm not sure what goes on in your bed but ……….."

"A whole lot of foreplay and even better sex" Lacey answered

"We didn't need to know that"

"Being pregnant doesn't bother him" Lesley asked

"Only when he's on top, because he's worried he'll squish the baby" Lacey replied "But I'm good with that because I get a lot of special treatment, actually I did before we found out about the baby"

"Okay, I think I'm going to call it a night" Lesley announced

"Me to" her mother kissed her cheek

"You know if you were to give them a reason, I'm sure they would make it worth your while" Lacey told them before she stepped back inside from the porch. Robert and Jerry had been patiently waiting on the sidewalk.

"Do you think she can handle his drunk butt" Robert asked

"I'm more worried about him being able to handle her" Margaret chuckled

--

"Are you okay, do you want me to get you anything" Lacey asked crawling in the bed beside Ronnie

"Is the baby still kicking" Ronnie rolled over and put his hand on her to feel the baby

"Yeah, like crazy I guess maybe we should stop arguing so much, I think the baby knows" Lacey told him

"Yeah well, I know how to put him or her to sleep"

"How is that"

"Rocking" Ronnie replied flirtatiously

"What about your head and your drunk"

"Be gentle with me" Ronnie grinned but they never made it that far once they started feeling for the baby to kick again.

--


	39. Field Of Stone

Janet was numb, she couldn't cry she couldn't be angry any more she didn't know what to feel about or for Eddie but the one thing she did feel was love for him. She unlocked her door and plopped on the couch. Eddie misunderstood that night, their first night meant way more to her than just having sex with the great Eddie Latekka and to tell the truth when it came down to it as far as just purely having sex was concerned she had better with a guy they had went to school with named Will Denton, they were both high as a kite after the band won at competition and they both had done some things that she was pretty sure she would never do again including smoking pot, though her and Eddie managed to explore a great deal of their sexually charged relationship.

It wasn't that the first time with Eddie wasn't good because it was but it was different, she couldn't explain it...it just was and now not only did she cheat on him with Rooster but she managed to make him feel like she was just using him.

She changed into one of his flannel shirts and sat in her chair turned on the lamp and started to read a very thick novel she was about half way into. She had only read two chapters when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw Rooster's name and not only hung it up but erased it from her phone book. Almost immediately it rang again but when she looked at the screen it displayed a message.

"Are you okay?" She was confused and at the moment so mad she could kill him but she had learned enough to know by now that they had to keep talking.

"No, I'm not, Are you?"

"No" That was the last thing Eddie sent.

--

"You do realize you kicked our parents out of a house that technically want be ours until tomorrow" Lacey asked Ronnie. Her dad knew the couple that was selling the house and they had moved their clothes and bedroom furniture with the help of Lacey's dad before the final papers were ever signed.

Ronnie never heard a word she said he was already sound asleep. Lacey got up and investigated the rest of the house to see exactly how she wanted everything to be.

--

"Care if I take a few days off" Eddie asked Nick both sitting at their desks

"Do you think a few days is going to be enough to heal whatever happened in that parking lot the night before last" Nick asked

"I just need some time and space to think" Eddie replied

"Time I get, but what kind of space are you talking about"

"Jersey" Eddie replied

"Are you sure"

"No, I'm not sure of anything but my problems started long before Rory Dunlap"

--

"We've got the house to ourselves for a few days" Phil flirted with Pizza Girl

"So what should we do with all of that time" she asked kissing Phil until she had him pinned against the couch. Both well on their way to having a good time. They had shed all clothing and Pizza Girl had taken control by being the one on top.

"What's the matter" she asked noticing Phil wasn't into it as she rode him expertly

"Will you marry me" He asked and Pizza Girl froze in shock

--

Eddie stopped by the cemetery on his way out of town to visit his dad's grave. He hadn't been there since the day he buried him and on that day he stood proud unable to cry or show the emotion he had really felt.

"I know mom hasn't been here, so what lady do you have bringing you flowers" Eddie asked his fathers headstone.

"Sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now...I met someone..her name's Janet...,..." Eddie went on to tell his dad all about the woman he loved.

I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her...she's forcing me to deal with myself and I guess you already know you've got a big part in that...I wish you could have met her...you would have liked her...I guess it for the best though...she's gone now"

"I gotta go...we should do this again sometime" Eddie said getting up from the bench at his fathers grave and walking back to his truck.

He noticed some flowers that looked a lot like the ones that were on his dad's grave so he walked over to investigate...there was two arrangements side by side and sure enough they were identical to the ones of his dad's so he walked closer to see who they were...

No surprise that they graced the ground in which Bill and Laurie Meadows were buried beneath.

"I must be loosing my mind, standing in a field of bones talking to stone" Eddie said aloud to him self then apologized to Janet's parents for breaking their daughters heart. He didn't go into detail as he had done with his dad but he did talk about Janet for a while.

He was just about to walk off when he decided to do what he had been forcing himself not to the whole time he was standing there. Eddie already hurt enough between losing what he though was his child, then Sam, he couldn't bare to look at the dates on the small stone next to where her parents were buried. But he did, there was one date on the stone instead of two and Eddie's heart broke for the child's parents. Who would have guessed Eddie Lateakka captain of the football team and Ladies man had such a large breakable heart.

--

"I like the black one" Janet told Hannah

"Why, when there's like a million other colors" Hannah asked

"A lot of reasons, it's going to be early December, it's elegant, it's slimming and matches my current mood" Janet slipped the last bit in on Hannah

"Black it is" Hannah said as her official selection for Janet's brides maid dress

"But it's got to be this one" Hannah pointed out a simple full skirted dress with a white bust.

"I can live with that" Janet said looking at the matching black and white wrap that went with it

"So are we going to discuss this mood your in" Hannah asked

"I don't know part of it because of this thing whatever you want to call it with Eddie..."

"It's called a breakup...but is the other part because ..."

"I don't want to talk about it..." Janet interrupted her

"Does Eddie know" Hannah asked

"No, he's got enough to deal with" Janet said

--

Madeline Latekka or as she now goes by her maiden name Madeline Evans opened the door expecting to see the cable guy that was three days overdue. She stood in shock at who she saw and put her hands over her mouth.

"Hey, mom it's been a while" Eddie said to her and she nearly knocked him over hugging him. Eddie was hesitant at first but he hugged her back and she was more grateful for that single moment than any other she had ever had.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners..." She straightened Eddie's shirt and held his hand

"Good lord, your a grown man" She said nervously

"Can I get you something to drink" she asked her son from the Fridge

"You got any beer" Eddie asked from the kitchen table and sat as she made him a sandwich and joined him at the table. Eddie felt so strange actually eating lunch with his mother, something he hadn't done in the better part of his life.

"So what's her name" Madeline asked staring at Eddie almost as if she didn't believe he was there.

"Janet"

"Does this Janet have a last name"

"Janet Meadows"

"That name sounds familiar"

"We went to school together, her parent's died when she was really young..car wreck"

"Isn't she the little girl that..."

"That what" Eddie asked

"Nothing I was thinking about someone else, so tell me about her" His mom asked

"I wanted to tell you about some other things first" Eddie said to her and they talked about Rory, Hannah, Nick, Laush, His business new and current and most importantly his child hood and the reason she moved to Jersey shortly after graduation

"You know not all disagreements have to end the way mine and your fathers did"

"I know, and she keeps telling me that but what if it does"

"Eddie, I want you to know as much as I hated your father and as many times and ways as I tried to hurt him I never stopped loving him, he gave me you and even though our relationship isn't anything to brag about, My best memories are of you ."

"Why did you cheat on Dad" Eddie asked

"I don't really know, he was gone all the time taking care of business and I kept asking him to stay home for a while, to spend some time with me but he insisted that his job wouldn't let him and I got lonely and spent the night with another man"

"So did Janet, Before Rory decided to ease her conscience she went to see Janet and rattle her a little then I was so lost in everything that I kissed Rory and Janet saw me"

"Baby, I'm so sorry"

"Us to"

"How'd you find out, because I know your father didn't handle it well when he walked in and caught us"

"She told me"

"Have you figured out why she would tell you she was with another man"

"Guilt, sympathy, disgust, revenge,...Eddie said harsh...because she loves me..he added with a soft tone"

"Can you forgive her"

"In my heart I did the next day but in my head I can't get past everything else, I even offered to live with it but she wouldn't let me"

"She's right, you shouldn't live with it...it's okay if you get mad and fight with her you should get everything off of your chest or else it's going to eat away at you and that's when you'll wake up one day and your son's going to hate you because you ruined his family..."

"I didn't hate you" Eddie told her

"Baby, we screamed and fought everyday of our lives for two years and you were caught in the middle of it, but if we had just had the nerve to say what we really needed to say it would have been over in a matter of minutes" She told her son

"You should go see him, say what you need to" Eddie suggested

"They'll haul me away for screaming at a piece of stone" They both managed to laugh

"If you really love her, don't treat her like she's going to break treat her like your other half, a half that's as equally as strong as you are Eddie, that's the only way it'll work" Madeline told her son.

--


	40. Frankie and Tori

**SORRY IF THERE WAS A BIT OF CONFUSION; I HAD TO RESUBMIT THIS CHAPTER**

"Hey what are you doing here" Nick asked Aubrey

"You got your first piece of mail and I wanted to bring it by in person" Aubrey leaned over and kissed him.

"NYC" Nick asked looking at the post mark. Then opened it. It was a rent check from Amacoy and a short note saying she had two of her friends move in.

"Hey will you go by the bank" Nick asked

"Sure" Aubrey agreed

"It's blank just put your name on it and cash it" Nick told her

"Then do what"

"Pay the rent, buy groceries, I expect dinner if I'm paying ..." Nick said flirting and handed the check to her

"Do you want like steak and Lobster every night because this is a lot of money"

"I didn't say spend it all" Nick joked at her

--

"Hey Janet, haven't heard from you in a while" Phil said loud enough for Eddie to overhear when he answered the phone. Eddie immediately turned the game down so he could listen..

--

_He had been giving him self and Janet some space since he got back from Jersey with the exception of one stop by Sully's. The Juke box was already roaring and it wasn't even six yet._

**_This was bound to happen, It was just a matter of time, This town is just too small for  
Us to really say goodbye, You're smiling that smile that You get when you're nervous  
Like you don't quite know what to do, But this is me you're talking to, This is me you're talking to_**

_"Hey, Janet can I get a beer?" Eddie asked nervously unsure of how he would feel seeing her again. She twisted the top off and handed it to him with out saying a word. There wasn't any rudeness, he was just another customer at her bar. _

_"Eddie" how have you been the brunette that he had taken for coffee asked taking a seat next to him_

_"I've been better...actually that's a lie I've pretty much been like this for years" Eddie replied_

_"I got dumped" she told Eddie_

_"And I owe it all to you" she added_

_"Sorry, I was just trying to piss my ex girlfriend off by leaving with you" Eddie said honestly_

_"I figured as much but when he heard I was seen leaving with you he dumped me before I could dump him" she laughed  
_  
**_I've heard you met somebody, It didn't take you very long, And I'll admit it isn't easy  
Knowing you've moved on, But I can see how you could make any woman  
Fall deep in love with you, This is me you're talking to_**

_"It's still weird when I see him with someone else but I might as well get use to it, you can't move on if your stuck in the past" she said bubbly. _

_"That's easier to say if you've never been stuck in the past" Eddie chuckled and Janet could see them laughing from the other end of the bar. She knew the day would come that Eddie moved on she might as well start excepting it now while she was still mad with him, it would be easier that way.  
_

**_Me, the one who really knows you  
Me, the one whose heart you've broken  
Me, the one who was still hopin'  
You might be missing me  
_**

_When the girl left she kissed Eddie on the cheek and he smiled that truly happy smile that Janet was such a fan of, the one she feel in love with. "Thanks Eddie" she said quietly and left. Eddie was happy because he was finally content with knowing he wasn't just some jock that slept with Knights Ridge. _

_Janet had to walk back past him to get a new bottle of Whiskey and he simply smiled. She came back again to offer him another beer and he excepted.  
_  
**_We don't have to do this, We don't have to act like friends, As much as I would love to  
I really just don't think I can, You don't have to tell me that you really love me  
After all we have been through, 'Cause this is me you're talking to  
_**

_"There's going to be a live band next Friday" Janet told him trying to at least get to a place where they could be civil to each other. _

_"I was thinking about skipping that one, I'm not really a big fan of large crowds and I can't stand most music " Eddie told her like she didn't already know_

**_Me, the one who really knows you  
Me, the one whose heart you've broken  
Me, the one who was still hopin'  
You might be missing me_**

**_"I haven't made up my mind yet" he added before he left_**

**_Oh, and you don't have to say that you do  
This is me you're talking to  
This is me you're talking to _**

**_--  
_**"I heard you've been going outside"

"I couldn't have done it without me lady" he replied

"Speaking of your lady, I need to talk to her is she home" Janet asked

"She's in the shower, but why does everyone assume she lives here"

"Home is where your heart is……….."

"I see" Phil couldn't argue with that

"I need to ask her something, will you have her call me"

"Yeah sure, no problem…how have you been" Phil asked trying to keep her on the line as Eddie gave him looks and threats

"Eddie's standing there isn't he"

"No, he actually left about ten minutes ago" Phil replied as Eddie tried to find out what was being said

"How is he"

"Lonely, miserable, grouchy, mean…" Eddie threw a pillow at him

"I see nothings changed"

"He misses you" Phil informed her and Eddie tried to take the phone from him to hang it up

"I miss him to but it's not going to work Phil so stop trying" Janet replied

"Hold on a sec, she just walked in" Phil started to hand the phone to Pizza Girl whom at the time was being held captive by Eddie with his hand over her mouth because she wouldn't shut up. Phil put his hand over the phone

"Promise you want tell her I'm here" Eddie asked and moved his hand "okay" she agreed

--

"Hey" Pizza Girl said into the phone

"He's there isn't he" Janet asked

"Yep" she replied

"I need a favor, you know we're having a live band tonight so we're going to be really packed and Karen has the flu so could you please, please come help work  
the bar tonight" Janet begged

"For you I will but is he really coming" she replied speaking about the lead singer whom she just happen to of dated briefly before she moved to the Ridge to attend to the Duf.

"The band's already here setting up but please don't tell Eddie I know he's home"

"Your secret's safe with me" she said then hung up the phone, sat down and started to put her shoes on.

"Who's he and What secret" Eddie asked

"Don't wait up, I'll be late" She kissed Phil on the cheek

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore" she smirked at Eddie

"Wait where are you going" Phil asked

"If you want to know so bad, come with me" she replied and walked out the door leaving Eddie and Phil clueless

--

"You don't think she's seeing someone else do you" Eddie asked Phil a nervous wreck

"I hope not, that would suck" Phil replied

"Janet, you moron" Eddie barked back

"I don't know man, she's got to move on sooner or later" Phil hesitantly answered

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting the sooner part"

"Eddie, you broke up in June, Thanksgiving was last week that's almost as long as you were together" Phil replied then got up and left the room.

--

Deciding he had to try to move on he went upstairs and finally sat down to read the last page of Nick's book. He got through the first two sentences before he turned the page to read what Janet had written, ready to let go.

_I had a feeling you would finish reading Nick's book. You never have done anything halfway, your fiercely loyal and give all you have in everything you do. That being said, I thought I would give you my synopsis of Franky Venetta just in-case you skipped ahead a few pages. He was a very proud man as are you, he was also very foolish when it came to his own needs. Though you would never run from your responsibilities as did he, you are very much a like because the one thing my Eddie runs from is himself. _

_I haven't quite yet figured out what your so afraid of but I do know that your not the iron man everyone thinks you are because I know first hand that its not loving your incapable of it's being loved you can't except. _

_I don't think most people realize it but the focus of the book isn't Nick and Hannah's characters, but rather a love story between Franky and Tori, but I can't believe that Tori was your high school girlfriend because at that age I don't see how anyone is capable of that kind of love and commitment. It would take a great deal of soul searching to be in a place where one could give that much of their self to another and still stay true to who they are. _

_Franky and Tori did many foolish things and almost lost their love, but in the end he realized that if he couldn't be his self, if he couldn't get out what he wanted, what he needed, what he hated to the one person who held his heart, he would never be full filed and would be destined to live the life of a lonely man. Tori had to do the hard part and let him go so they would both have a chance at loving their selves._

_In Chapter five, Franky hit that car and ran, you didn't you stayed….. that time but sooner or later that car is going to come back for all of us and we have to decide if we're going to stay because it's the right thing to do, run because we're scared of it or face it because we want that rush deep inside that only truly living can create. _

_Janet_

_P.S. You owe Nick an apology, he didn't write a book to make you look like a fool, he wrote a love story about his best friend._

Eddie had an accumulation of regrets in his life, the ones with Janet far outweighing the others and he didn't want to add to them but he had to see her, he had to tell her, curse her, accuse her, love her because she was Tori.


	41. Amacoy

Hey man what's up" Nick asked when Eddie called

"I was thinking about going to Sully's tonight, you interested" Eddie asked

"Yeah sure, mind in Aubrey comes" Nick didn't go anywhere with out Aubrey now that they were living together.

"Of course not"

--

"Hey, were you planning on going to see that band at Sully's" Nick asked Owen

"Nahh, it'll be packed in there tonight" Owen answered

"Eddie's going" Nick told him

"Give me half an hour" Owen replied then hung up the phone and broke the news to Allison. He figured she would blow her top she never really did like Sully's and he promised he would spend more time with her but she wanted to go, shocking Owen and turning him on at the same time as his half an hour was soon going to be an hour and a half.

It was loud and crowded and Eddie barely caught a few glimpses of Janet during the first hour they were there. What he did see of her he could tell she was busy trying to deal with the overly charged crowd. Homecoming didn't hold a candle to having a live band and when they started to play it got worse.

Eddie actually liked listening to them, the first time he ever really enjoyed music and it just so happened they played a lot of songs Eddie actually liked.

--

"I guess now I know why you didn't come back home to me" A beautifull brunette walked up to the table and kissed Nick on the cheek, Aubrey nearly had a stroke.

"Hey what are you doing here" Nick asked confused and in a very questionable tone

"I'm with the band" she replied as the other girls stared in deafing silence.

"Nick care to introduce us to your friend" Aubrey asked unpleased

"This is my girlfriend Aubrey………he picked her hand up and kissed it, Ickey and Darcy, my baby brother Ronnie…….."

"I can only hope your as shy as Nickalson was at your age, maybe later I could help you overcome a little of it like me and your big brother did" she pinched his cheek

"Maybe you would like to meet my wife and mother of my unborn, Lacey….." Ronnie handled it like a pro

"Aren't you a lucky girl" she added

"No, I'm pretty sure he's the lucky one" Lacey wasn't about to entertain her seductive persona

"Don't worry all she would do is get you in front of a crowd and pull your pants down or something" Nick laughed

"That's what I'm worried about" Aubrey mumbled

"This is Allison, you've already met her husband Owen and of course you already know Eddie…." Nick finished

"How could I forget" she said seductively brushing the side of his face with her hand

"Everybody this is Amaquoy, her ex-boyfriend was a friend of mine….she's been living in my apartment" Nick announced

"Wait a minute, she's the one who been renting your apartment in New York" Aubrey asked

"I signed a lease, I still had two years on it when I came back so Amacoy needed a place to stay" Nick explained

"So, how long have you been renting Nick's apartment" Aubrey asked

"About a month" Amacoy told Aubrey

"How exactly were you paying for it before then" Aubrey asked Nick

"I paid the lease in full when I signed it"

"So she's been living there for free all this time"

"She needed a place to stay and I had an empty apartment so…."

" So……Do I really need to spell it out for you"

"No, I think I've got it" Nick replied giving in to Aubrey's demand. He knew there would be hell when they got home because he didn't start making Amacoy pay until he moved in with Aubrey.

"So, Eddie where is your date for the evening" Amacoy asked as she stood behind him and leaned over propping her arms on his shoulders.

"I'm my own date tonight" Eddie replied not moving an inch

"Really, and why is that" she asked

"Because of women like you" He chugged back his beer

"The offer still stands" she whispered into his ear

"I had a feeling it did" he replied

When a table of the usual drunks had one brave one that started giving Janet a hard time, Eddie got up and went to the bathroom, he couldn't watch it.

"I can't believe he's just going to walk off and not say anything" Aubrey announced as Ickey got up to deal with Ray's construction crew.

"It's not because he doesn't want to" Nick replied

"Who is she" Amacoy asked sitting down in Eddie's chair

"That would be Janet Meadows aka Eddie Latekka's one and only and the reason he just blew you off tonight" Aubrey replied

"I don't remember hearing him say no"

"Well clearly you don't take a hint" Aubrey told her

"She's feisty Nick, I'd date her if you weren't" Amacoy got up and walked around the table kissed Nick on the cheek and slid her card down the front of Aubrey's shirt before she walked off. Aubrey didn't find Nick's laughter amussing in the least.

"Okay, that's hot" Owen belted out "How exactly did you two meet" Allison asked

"Ouch, what was that for" Ickey yelped when Darcy stomped his foot because he was staring at her

"Since when does Eddie not do what he wants to" Lacey asked

"Since Janet gave up everything to make sure he didn't" Owen answered leaving the girls puzzled

--

The jukebox blared every time the band took a break. Eddie bumped into one of the band members in the hallway that lead to the restrooms. "Sorry man" the unshaven scraggly guy said to Eddie.

"Don't worry about it" Eddie replied and they started to walk their separate ways.

"Hey, you don't happen to know, and this is going to sound crazy…." Eddie said pivoting around to face the guy. They didn't usually take requests but figured there was one hell of a story behind that one and agreed to do it.

Immediately Eddie regretted the request, he wanted to remember the good times so badly but since they had offically said good by on his birthday, he couldn't just go up and talk to her anymore. But the more he thought about it the more he knew he needed to apologize before it ever started or else it was just another low blow.


	42. Suspecious Minds

--

Eddie weaved in and around the crowded room trying to find Janet. Every song that the band played seem to eat at him, all held memories or reminded him of memories, he tried to block them out but he couldn't. Ohh how he wished he hadn't asked the man to play a song but it was to late now so he was forced to listen to all the others knowing it was coming up.

**_--_**

**_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby  
_**

_For the third night in a row Eddie sat on his usual perch patiently waiting for Janet to finish her shift, the past two nights she had worked the latest one but tonight she would be off by six. Eddie had taken off around 4:30 and headed straight home to shower and change then as fast as he could he headed straight to Sully's. _

_She had twenty minutes left of her shift and Eddie had three day's of being hornier than he could remember having been. He didn't know what was going on with his self but he knew he wanted Janet and he wanted her now. Twenty minutes seemed like days and when it was finally over, she stood there and talked to Karen, then Sully then Hannah came in. _

**_Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
Its a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease_**

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby

_He finally got her to the truck and in it once he unpinned her from the side of the bed where he commenced to kissing a feeling her up. "Are you okay" Janet asked him _

_"Yeah, why" Eddie asked_

_"Because you're acting like...never mind, I'm ready to go home" She replied so Eddie opened her door and she got in. _

_Eddie took her to his house, less distraction for her he thought. If they went to her house she would have tried to cook, clean, fold laundry she never could just sit down and relax. Janet didn't say a word, she didn't want to complain Eddie had been so good at spending most of their time at her house._

_Eddie wasn't into begging for sex and he wasn't about to start but his plan of Janet being bored with nothing to do and giving in to some foreplay didn't work. Instead of following him up the stairs she stopped at joined Phil and Pizza Girl on the couch..more talking._

**_Come on baby Im tired of talking  
Grab your coat and lets start walking  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Dont procrastinate, dont articulate  
Girl its getting late, gettin upset waitin around _**

_Eddie finally came down the stairs after her. _

_"You ready" he asked her_

_"For what" Janet didn't know what he was talking about_

_"If you'll get up you''ll see when we get there" Eddie said as nicely as he could_

_He drove straight to the lake in the middle of may and walked out to the end of the pier stripped but ass naked and dove in. Janet stood looking at him like he was crazy from above. _

_"Hurry up" he said to her_

_"I'm not getting in there" _

_"Why not" Eddie was ready to get out and take care of his rather hard situation his self_

_"It's dark and someone might see us" _

_"That's the same excuse you used the last time we were out here, it didn't work then and it's not working now so either you can come in willingly or I'm coming up there to get you" _

_Janet caved and started to strip slowly taking her time and Eddie finally grabbed her arm and pulled her in still in her bra and panties._

_"Are you happy now" Janet asked a little confused by his demeanour_

_"I will be in about two minutes" Eddie started kissing her neck and down her chest and sucked her nipple erect right through her lacy bra. Janet moaned a little and Eddie started unhooking her bra and practically ripped her panties off. _

_"Are you sure your okay" Janet asked noting he was never like that with her. _

_"I want be if you keep talking" Eddie said to her in between kisses and managing to reach her core with his hand. She got the message then and reached around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. _

**A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby**

_"This will be easier up there" Janet suggested to him and he didn't argue as they made their way to the edge of the water and Eddie laid Janet back in the wet sand. _

_He barely managed to get a condom on with out loosing it right there but he fought with all he had to hold out, he had waited that long a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. _

_He spread Janet's legs and penetrated her deep within "Ohh, Thank god" he mumbled and began to draw his thick shaft in and out of her most tender opening. _

_"What" Janet asked not hearing what he said _

_"You feel good, baby just enjoy it" Eddie whispered in her ear and was grateful Janet didn't take very long to reach climax as up until that point he had never had a more impending release in his life.  
_

_**--**_

"I hear you're the one that holds Eddie Latekka's heart" Amacoy said to Janet

"I suppose you're one of the many that's held something else of his" Janet barked back

"Trouble in Paradise" Amacoy asked sipping her martini

"That would imply there actually was a paradise" Janet replied

"Can I ask you something that's completely none of my business"

"It's a free country you can ask whatever you want, doesn't mean I'm going to answer"

"What's up with you two, the way Nick and his friends made it sound I thought you two were married"

--

**_We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby_**

**Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say?**

_"Hey, how was your day" Janet asked Eddie when he walked around the end of a bar for his daily kiss_

_"It was alright, I kind of missed you though" Eddie replied_

_"I missed you this morning too" Eddie spent the night before at his house and had woken up with out Janet. Sam had asked for another Sam and Phil sleepover and Eddie couldn't say no to him._

_"Do you want something to eat or would you rather wait, I made your favorite before I came to work" Janet said flirtatiously_

_"Spaghetti and meatballs" Eddie asked_

_"and I made the meatballs just the right size not to big not to small just the way you like them" Janet used baby talk_

_"You must really be wanting to score tonight" Eddie flirted back with her_

**_We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds  
_**

_"You wish" Janet headed to the stock room to take care of a few things_

_"Long time no see" a tall leggy red head sat down beside Eddie_

_"Cori, right" Eddie said to her_

_"Actually it's Casey, but I want hold it against you, you were pretty drunk" She laughed at Eddie_

_"I wasn't that drunk, which is why I remember you going home with Ickey " Eddie replied_

_"Who"_

_"David Eichorne" Eddie informed her_

_"Was that his name, I don't remember much other than how much fun I had that night"_

_Eddie laughed, he had never even hit on the girl, Ickey had dibs on her and he just sat back and watched them both make fools of themselves. Janet walked back upfront in time to see them laughing._

**_So, if an old friend I know  
Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes?  
_**

_Janet took a deep breath and walked up to the bar and offered to get the woman she knew very well something to drink._

_"That bites, a woman offers me a drink before you do" Casey giggled at Eddie and he laughed_

_"Janet, this is Casey she went out with Ickey" Eddie spoke directly to her face and could see what she was really thinking_

**_Here we go again  
Asking where I've been  
You can't see these tears are real  
I'm crying_**

_"I know who she is" Janet replied trying not to let Casey see the look on her face_

_"How long have you been back" Janet asked her_

_"A few day's, somehow Chicago wasn't as much fun as I remembered"_

**_We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds_**

_"So how do you to know each other" Janet asked Eddie_

_"Ickey" Eddie answered knowing she really meant did you sleep with her_

_"We should all go out sometime, I've seen Eddie's friends their hot, he could bring one for you" Casey suggested and Janet and Eddie burst out laughing_

_"Maybe he could" Janet said_

_"Don't you think your boyfriend might get just the tiniest bit jealous" Eddie asked Janet_

_"Do you think he would" Janet asked really wanting to know the answer_

_"I know he would" Eddie leaned over the counter to kiss her. Leaving Casey in shock._

_--_

_"I've got to go" Casey said and got up to leave_

_"I'm calling your mother" Janet yelled back at her_

_"You know her mom" Eddie asked_

_"Seeing how her Mom is my Mom's sister yeah" Janet answered sarcasticlly_

_"She's your cousin"_

_"Yeah, go ahead tell me you slept with her" Janet blurted_

_"I didn't have sex with your cousin" Eddie said without a doubt but Janet didn't relax any_

_"Come on, I promise you I didn't" He added_

_"I believe you but how long is it going to be before I find out you did sleep with someone I know"_

_"Don't do that Janet, as soon as you saw her sitting by me you went there"_

_"It's not a very big leap Eddie"_

_"Do you honestly believe I would talk to someone I had slept with or want to sleep with now that we're together"_

_"Who do you want to sleep with Eddie" Janet asked ticked_

_"That didn't come out right"_

_"Damn straight it didn't"_

_"Okay are you seriously telling me that you don't find anyone else in this whole damn town attractive" Eddie asked_

_"Of course I do"_

_"See there's my point your not going to spend time with them are you"_

_"I am a barmaid"_

_"Who"_

_"Janet, I'm serious" but she kept laughing at him_

_"Come on, I need to know" Eddie continued to beg without success_

**_Oh let our love survive  
Or dry the tears from your eyes  
Let's don't let a good thing die_**

**_When honey, you know  
I've never lied to you  
Mmm yeah, yeah  
_**

--

"If Eddie Latekka ever gets married…I'll dance naked on this bar" Janet told Amacoy sarcastically "Not really but I don't think I have much to worry about, the only way that's going to happen is if someone guilt trips him into it"

"He seemed like a nice enough guy when I met him in New York"

"You met Eddie in New York"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Nick's friend Amacoy, I'm staying in his apartment that is if his girlfriend doesn't kick me out on the street"

"So you met Eddie because he and Nick stayed there" Janet asked

"Yeah and we went to this new club on Manhattan Avenue,I didn't think I was going to be able to fight the other women or men for that matter off long enough to keep him to myself…… he's got a way with the ladies, there's just something irresistible about him……….makes you want to do naughty things to him" Amacoy went on

"The charm fades quickly"

"Since you two aren't….do you mind………." Amacoy asked and Janet wanted to come across the bar and strangle her

"The fact that you felt like you had to ask means you don't really care, He's free to make his own choices but let me give you a little heads up Eddie Latekka doesn't like being pursued if he wants you you'll know it" Janet replied and headed to deliver a table of beer.

--

**_Well I was movin at the speed of sound  
Head spinnin couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was goin' down Yeahh, Yeahh _**

_Eddie and Janet were about twenty minutes outside of Providence when they stopped for gas. Eddie was pumping and Janet headed in for something to drink and to use the bathroom, Eddie watched her walk across the parking lot, finally admitting to himself that Janet was the one that finally pinned Eddie Latekka down, willingly of course but he couldn't admit that to himself. _

**_Where I been, well its all a blurr  
What I was lookin' for, I'm not sure  
Too late and didn't see it coming Yeahh,  
Yeahh _**

_"God, I've missed you so much" Janet's grandmother hugged her and her grandfather shook Eddie's hand. Introductions were made and all Eddie could think about was how he ended up standing in the middle of a woman's grandparents apartment in Rhode Island. The more he thought about it the more he got turned on by Janet controlling his life, even if he was the one that gave her the steering wheel. There was just something hot about being in her control. _

**_Then I crashed into you  
and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away_**

_"You're a little early" her grands said sweetly_

_"I'm sorry" Janet apologized_

_"No, no I'm glade you're here but we have to attend a short meeting downstairs...would you mind terribly waiting for us" she asked_

_"No, not at all go ahead, we'll be right here when you get back" Janet assured her and her grands headed out leaving Eddie and Janet all alone in their tiny apartment. _

_Janet took the opportunity to spend a little quality time with Eddie. He of course protested. "Baby, not that doesn't feel really good but I don't think we should be doing this here" Eddie forced him self to say_

_"They know we're sleeping together, what's the big deal they said they would be an hour" Janet unbuttoned his shirt. _

_"I don't know..." _

_"Come on you know it's hot" Janet teased him _

_"What's gotten into you" Eddie asked_

_"Nothing" _

_"Don't lie to me" _

_"Being around my grands and all their stuff it reminds me of when I was younger" _

_"So, how does that turn into you wanting to do the deed in their house" It wasn't clicking for Eddie_

_"I wasn't exactly the most well behaved young lady" Janet told him playfully_

_"Really, just how unbehaved were you" Eddie asked thoroughly turned on_

_"I was a very bad girl, maybe one day I'll tell you about some of it" Janet whispered into his ear_

_"Why don't you start with the good parts now" Eddie suggested running his hand up under the back of her dress. _

_"There's some bad parts to, so I think for now you should just use your imagination" Janet suggested not wanting to get into her teenage years at the moment as they were in her grandparents kitchen and Janet was sitting on their kitchen counter with Eddie standing between her opened legs_

**_Some how I couldn't stop myself  
Just wanted to know how it felt  
Too strong I couldn't hold on Yeahh, Yeahh  
Now I'm just tryin to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened  
Where were headed, there's just no knowin Yeahh, Yeahh_**

_"You're right, this is hotter than hell" Eddie was just about to slide her panties down when they heard the door open and Janet jumped down from the counter twisted her clothing back in place and Eddie started to button up his shirt. _

_"Janet, sweety" her grands called_

_"I'm just getting Eddie a glass of water" Janet called back to her. Then handed it to Eddie. _

_"Here maybe if your busy drinking this they want see the grin on your face" Janet suggested seconds before her grandparents walked in. _

_Janet and her grands headed to the living room to make plans for the weekend leaving Eddie and her grandfather in the kitchen. _

_"Hear any good dirty jokes lately" he asked Eddie_

_"Not lately" Eddie replied taking a seat that the old man had motioned to _

_"I have..." When Janet returned to collect Eddie they were both laughing and telling some of the crudest jokes Janet had ever heard_

**_And then I crashed into you  
and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away_**


	43. Crash

_They made it to the hotel room and checked in, her grands were going to be with friends playing cards for the night so Eddie and Janet would have the entire evening to their selves. Janet had a few ideas of her own but wasn't about to tell Eddie._

_He was sitting in the chair with his feet propped up on a small stool when Janet came over to him. He had the remote and watching the game. He immediately turned the lamp on next to him then turned off the t.v. and sat up when Janet walked up in front of him ready for bed with a big fluffy robe on. Eddie had taken his shower first and was in his boxers. _

_Eddie placed his hands on her hips, the room was dark with the exception of the small lamp and their features were the only thing highlighted by it's glow. Eddie was starting to truly understand what Janet meant to him. He had missed many a game to partake in sexual activities with the willing opposite sex but now he cared if the lights were just right, whether or not the room was to cold for his partner, no distracting announcers voice in the background, it all mattered now and he was aware of every detail no matter how small_.

**_From your face, your eyes  
are burning into me  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need  
ohh, just what I need _**

_"Thank you for coming with me" Janet said softly_

_"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about it" _

_"Eddie, I want you to know..." There was something she wanted to tell him, needed to tell him _

_"Shhhhhhhhhh" Eddie told her as he scooted to the edge of his chair and slowly pulled the tie of Janet's robe letting it fall open. She was nervous but her skin was on fire under Eddie's touch and still felt moist from her shower. Every caress Eddie made she got wetter, but he steered clear of her core letting her moisture soak into her tender opening. _

_Janet dropped to the foot stool that was directly in front of Eddie. "God your beautiful, Janet" his words dripped from the end of his tongue and straight onto her heart like water melting sugar as he slide from his chair and onto his knees in front of her. Eddie stretched as far as he could to reach his suite case and extract the condoms. But he hesitated putting one on once he got them. _

_He turned his attention back to Janets all be it small but perfectly built breasts. Probably the sexest ones he had ever seen short of the ones that had been purchased. He didn't really care for implants know matter how erect and big, he prefered natural, soft breast that not only bounced but jiggled and still had feeling even at his slightest touch. _

**_And then I crashed into you  
and I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But, I can't walk away_**

_Eddie eased her hair over her shoulders and Janet eased back propping herself with her hands behind her back on the foot stool putting her at the perfect angle for Eddie to take her breasts into his mouth and he did slowly holding her back to support her with both hands just above the start of her crack as his fingers molded into her shape of her. He was so delicate and they both found it extremely erotic as Eddie felt his engorged shaft leave the warm comfort pressed against the small patch of curls slip against her wetness and press ever so lightly against the bottom when she picked her legs up and propped them on the chair that Eddie previously occupied leaving him in between with the sweetest smell. _

_It was the sent of lust but more than that it was the sent of Janet's body and her desire for him. He couldn't resist if he had wanted to and she knew it, once again she had control and he was fine with that because the one person who wanted for him to taste her more than she did was his self as he kissed his way down running his calloused palms over her perfectly hanging breasts and mountainous nipples. For the first time Janet raised her head and watched him taste her as he ran his tongue across her clit and sucked until it was swollen and she gushed but he could tell she didn't have an orgasm. _

_Never in his life had he been so attentive to a woman's body, he might have enjoyed receiving oral sex but preforming it to anyone other than Janet had only been a neccessity. Now it was a desire of his just as alarming as that was his desire to bring her to orgasm even though he had already done more giving than she. It wasn't about that anymore, because wathcing Janet's face during orgasm was probaly one of the most fullfilling things he had ever experienced. Her cries and moans were timid even when loud and it was more of a turn on that any of the screaming quaking women he had been inside of before. _

_"Please" Janet whispered when he turned his lips back to her breast and she reached for his mouth with hers open and her tongue trembling as she pulled him form her breast both of their tongues briefly touching her nipple and Janet tasted herself on him. Eddie was mesmerized by her boldness. _

_"Please, Baby" Eddie knew she wanted him to be inside of her while her clit was still so swollen and tender increasing the sensation she was going to feel when Eddie slide his beyond pleasurarbe thickness inside of her. _

_"Do you trust me" he whispered back and she nodded "completely" she nodded again and Eddie took her by the hand and pulled her into a sitting position again. He rolled the condom down and over his penis that was already covered with Janet's fluid as Janet watched in the dim light. _

_"Turn around" Eddie told her and she did as she was asked. She had never been a fan of doggy style but Eddie knew that and she was going to trust him. He positioned her legs spread and one on either side of his then eased her over until she was propping her hands on the foot stool. she wasn't exactly doggy style and she kind of liked the way it felt as he entered her and bottomed out in the odd position. A few slow thrusts later she was a lose as Eddie had ever felt her, even that was a turn on to him. _

_"You can sit up now" he whispered again and when Janet did she felt him slid even deeper inside of her. They were both up on their knees, Janet's back to him as he thurst in and out of her. "Lean against me" he added. In a mere matter of minutes it was what Janet would described as the sloppiest most intense feeling she had ever had up until that point. She was almost embarrassed about how wet she was. _

_Eddie could feel her holding back. "Let it go baby, it only makes it better" Eddie said deeply breathing against her neck. Janet thought what the hell, do what feels good and the grip Eddie had around her waist and hip bones was forced loose as she bent back over the stool . It felt so good she kept lowering herself until she was in the retched doggy style position she had never liked until now. Eddie's grip tightened as he pulled against her thrusting his way through his orgasm. _

_Janet felt him release but he pulled her back up leaving his throbing inside of her he held her left breast with his right hand from behind and slide his hand down and worked her clit unill she reached climax thrusting again as she rode it out while he bit at the back of her neck. _

_She had to lean forward across the stool again for Eddie to be able to pull out of her in such tight quarters and when she did he kissed her square on the ass as while he did tuning Janet's flmae back on again._

**_Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But I can't walk away_**

_--_

Eddie couldn't locate her in the crowd though he searched. Finally laying eyes on her dealing with another table full of drunken horny men he headed over.

Amacoy spotted him weaving through the crowd and intercepted him with a kiss just about the time Janet looked up. She just went right back to work so she didn't have to watch. Eddie pushed Amacoy away having not kissed her back.

"I've met a lot of men Eddie, and not once have I been turned down not by the single or the dating or the married, I've even ran into a few gay men that were in the mood for something special, so what makes her so special" Amacoy asked

"Everything" Eddie just walked off leaving her standing there.

"_We have a special request tonight, it's an unusual one but we're going to give it a try anyway_" the singer announced over the mic. "It's a Bay City Rollers song so I'm going to need some help from the crowd especially since it's Friday."

-- -- -- -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

"Who listens to the bay city rollers" Nick asked and the girls unanimously admitted they did

"I found their cd in Eddie's truck one time" Owen mentioned

"He said it was Janet's" he added tossing back a handful of nuts

"yo yo check it out" Ickey said using his back side of his hand to tap Nick on the chest while he watched Eddie walk up to Janet.

Eddie called out to her "Janet" he said softly about the same time the band started to play. She knew the song instantly and straightened from the bowed position she was in as she sat drinks on the table. She closed her eyes for a second not believing she wasn't in a dream.

-- -- - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it Janet just look at me" he called again  
"Leave her alone" Rooster ordered standing off to the side but somewhere between him and Janet with a smug tone, but Eddie knew he was just Jealous.

-- -- -- --

"At least we want have to guess what happened this time" Ronnie mumbled and Lacey looked cross at him "What" Ronnie said about the time Eddie swung at someone and the guy's swiftly dismounted their stools to reach him. As crowded as the place was it wasn't a good idea to start a bar room brawl and Ronnie ordered the girls to stay where they were at and make sure Lacey didn't move.

"Shit, he read the last page" Nick commented on his way to him

-- -- -- --

Rooster never even saw Eddie's fist until he hit him square in the nose. By the time he connected with Rooster Janet was already turning around. She never even flinched as Rooster hit the floor, it was obvious Eddie didn't intend to seriously hurt him but rather put him in his place seeing how Rooster was able to quickly pick his self back up and with blood seeping out of his nose he rolled his eyes and stomped off.

-- -- -- --

The music was loud and other than the handful of people sitting at the table it was too crowded for most of the bar to notice what happened. They were too wrapped up in screaming S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y to notice. Eddie locked eyes with Janet almost immediately and stood as if he nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that" Eddie said to her

"Yes, you did" she replied "So what if I did, he had it coming" Eddie said harshly

"It wasn't all his fault" Janet blurted back

"I guess it's not is it" Eddie said sarcastically and the rage bubbled to the top again.

"Damn It Eddie why couldn't you leave it alone, you gave me your memory but you couldn't keep your word so your going to take it back and give me the Captain of the Foot ball team, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave"

"Running isn't hard, Janet" Eddie told her

"You know what, you can haul as many women out of this bar as you want to, I don't care because this time the bar maid is rejecting you" Janet was mad and her face showed it, she had to be or she would let him do what was right instead of what he needed.

"Tell me Janet how many men did you let haul you out of here because we both know Jackson wasn't the only one" Eddie said being crude but Janet stood firm

"I can't even begin to count the times I ran into him, Travis Boone, Jeffery what's his damn name, Will Denton couldn't wait to give me the play by play, and we can't leave Laush out can we, so tell me something, did they stop coming because of us or because they got what they wanted" Eddie had spent many a night interrupting guy's from taking Janet home but he stopped running into them around the time he asked Janet out. He use to go home in a bad mood when he realized Janet might be going home with someone the second he left.

"Matt Laush" Nick and Ickey mouthed looking at each other as they both started to step in and halt Eddie's lack of manners but Owen stopped them with his arm. "Let him say what he needs to" he told the guy's

"We don't need an audience" Eddie announced as his warning for the guy's to leave "Let them stay anything we have to say they can hear" Janet added "Maybe this isn't the best time" Ickey suggested "Ickey's right" Janet said " I am" "he is" Ickey had never been right

"Ohh no, we're doing this right here, right now or are you not woman enough" Janet didn't miss his pun about their night in the stock room. They both flipped back and forth about whether they wanted to do this publicly.

"Fine, but I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me how many people I've had sex with and just for the record I turned Matt Laush down repeatedly and if you really thought I hadn't we wouldn't be having this conversation would we" Janet replied

"_I would hardly call it a conversation" Ronnie interjected_

"If it's all the same with you, I already know more than I need to" Eddie replied disgusted. Janet knew Eddie would have never asked her out if he really thought she was willing to sleep with someone like Matt Laush. Eddie knew the whole time who was after a night with Janet, if anyone could spot a guy hitting on a woman it was Eddie Latekka, he was just sore that Janet ignored his advances for so long. The shock on her face was very apparent when he finally out right asked her out.

"Do you really want to do this " Nick fussed at them "SHUT UP" was the answer he got from both of them. Knitting his eyebrows up he took a few steps back putting his hands up as to surrender.

"What? Surprised that I could find someone to sleep with me, **you did**, I mean after all you started sneaking back in nearly two years ago" "That was my bad though I thought you were just really thirsty, I had no idea it's all about the foreplay with you especially since I know how much you enjoyed banging the hell out of me in the stock room the night Jack went back to Boston"

"You know Eddie I gave you the benefit of the doubt when you stood me up …. "

"Here we go with that damned excuse again, I'm getting just a little sick and tired of hearing you whine about something you were scared of doing your self" Eddie interrupted as she continued to speak barely hearing what she was saying….

" but it taking three months for you to talk your self into having sex with the chubby bar maid, that tops it all…………………….. but I guess that jokes on you because we both know you couldn't get your pants zipped before you were ready to go again" Janet was starting to get upset as opposed to just plain mad.

"Why don't you just tell everyone in the whole damn place about our sex life" Eddie said shaking his head. The guy's were floored and the crowd pushed them in tighter as they jumped around chanting to the song.

"Come on we both know your not embarrassed about having sex, hell why would you be you've just about slept with all of Knight's Ridge, it's not like everyone here hasn't either been in bed with you or heard about being in bed with you, only thing is Eddie I wasn't drunk and neither were you, so don't even think I have forgotten anything, including the fact that this is the song you striped to our first night together so is that your excuse you had to perfect your strip tease first"

The guy's wanted to laugh having the mental picture of Eddie doing a strip tease but they knew it wouldn't have been appreciated

"Did he tell you that I had to ask the great Eddie Latekka to have sex because he was zipped up tighter than..." Janet directed her question to Eddie's best friends over his shoulder

"Nice, Janet real nice….."


	44. Still in love with you

"That's not why I waited…" Eddie trailed off as confused as he was when she tore into him at homecoming the first time he kissed her in public. His voice started loud and rough and trailed off soft as their song ended.

_"I'm going to see if we can't help someone out tonight" The lead singer said to the crowd_

(If you haven't heard Thin Lizzy sing Still in love with you check it out)

**Think Ill just fall to pieces  
If I dont find something else to do  
This sadness never ceases  
Im still in love with you**

"Then tell me Eddie, why did you" "I'm sure given enough time you could come up with something, man I wish I had put you in that trunk when you offered" Janet barked

The guy's had very little idea what they were talking about, they had never heard either of them say anything about him standing her up, Jackson, a trunk …it was becoming quite clear Eddie and Janet's relationship was just that Eddie and Janet's.

"I waited because I didn't want to screw things up, so you didn't feel like another stop along that damned made up conquest trail you had such a fit to join the other night" Eddie was sarcastic but completely sincere. Owen looked at Allison to hush her as the girls piled around. Ickey looked at Darcy when she walked up beside him "You're supposed to be at the table" he fused taking her hand.

"Are you ever going to listen to anything I tell you" Ronnie asked Lacey "Probably not sweetie" she responded

"Why was it so hard for you to believe that there actually exists a woman that you needed more than one night to get enough of, you couldn't handle it but you promised Eddie, you promised that was the end, You've never kept your word with me" Janet asked in a lower tone but still quite frustrated almost as if she were giving up the battle.

**My head, it keeps on reeling  
Its got me in a crazy spin  
Darling, darling, darling  
Is this the end?  
**

"Are you calling me a liar"

"I'm calling it how I see it…you said you'd be there at three but you weren't, you said you would call me back but you didn't because you were to busy hiding the fact that Rory was here, you were supposed to let go but you couldn't"

**Still in love with you  
**

It was Eddie's one shot to say his peace, now or never. He may regret it but if he didn't he would for sure regret that. "You can't give up Janet, we're going to finish this once and for all, you have to believe I never intended for any of this to happen" Eddie ran his hand around the back of his neck as a gut reaction to the tension it was holding.

"I believed you wouldn't be kissing a woman that dumped you ten years ago, and boy was I wrong about that one" she quietly said

"Yeah well I never thought you would…." Eddie said calming his voice

**They say time has a way of healing  
Dries all the tears from your eyes  
But darling its this empty feeling  
My heart cant disguise**

"That I would what Eddie, will it bother you for someone to know why we really broke up…" she was interrupted by Eddie stepping forward and harshly ordering her

"DON'T" his face stiffened and his features were sharp

"For you I wouldn't but Hail Eddie deserves everything he gets, so I really don't care if everyone in this whole bar knows the real reason we're not together anymore…"

**After all that weve been through  
I try my best but its no use  
I guess Ill keep on loving you  
Is this the end?  
**

"**I WASN'T ASKING**" Eddie took another step closer, his eyes pleading his voice ridged. If needed he would have put his hand over her mouth and drug her out of there.

"Okay man back off a little" Nick tapped Eddie on the shoulder

"Get the hell off of me, I'm not going to hurt her, she knows that" Eddie snatched back

"**I'm telling you for your own damned benefi**t,** Janet**" Eddie told her but still held a leaded face

"Let him go" she ordered

"Eddie, I'm sorry, I don't know how many times or ways I can say it, I screwed us up and for that I apologize, believe me when I say I'm sorry I ever thought there was a reason to be envious of Rory Dunlap, but I can't change history, Eddie if I could I would have" Eddie just listened as Janet blabbed on

"Yeah well maybe next time you'll be more careful about what you wish for" Eddie said in a near whisper

"I told you I only expected honesty and when you didn't give that to me I assumed it was because you didn't want to, I never thought that you didn't because you couldn't and for that I am truly sorry, this is my fault and I'll take the blame for it and though I may deserve it I would appreciate not having my face rubbed in it" Janet's voice was cracking but yet remained soft just the way Eddie liked it when they would lay in bed talking.

**Now that its all over, woman  
Theres something I think you should know  
Baby, baby, think it over  
Just one more time before you go  
**

"You want to be like every other woman but you're not and you never will be, because I'm not afraid of them" Eddie said looking straight into her eyes and taking control of the conversation and setting her straight.

"What are you talking about Eddie, you've never been afraid of anything" Janet reminded him not seeing Rooster walk out the front door.

"I needed time to convince myself that it was okay to stop running from myself and everything that's gotten in the way of me just being me first and that would have happened with or with out Rory coming back" Eddie admitted

"And you were wrong" he added

"I think that's been established" Janet belted out and Eddie took in a deep breath then let it out before speaking again

"You did make me fall in love with you even though I didn't want to be in love with anyone, and I fought it for a long time" Janet braced for the words to come again

"I should have told you, Janet I should have told you that….I loved you long before I did" Eddie was standing close enough their clothes were brushing ever so slightly. Janet was obviously shaken by Eddie's strident confession. Sure she had heard him say it but this was different because Eddie wasn't trying to hold on to anything by putting him self last he was just being Eddie.

"Truth is I've been in love with you, I was in love with you the whole damn time I was coming back to have that last shot with you, I just didn't know how to deal with it and it didn't help that you completely overlooked that fact that I practically lived on that damned bar stool, hell I didn't think you were ever interested" Eddie poured his heart out

**Call on me baby  
If theres anything I can do for you  
Call on me baby  
Help me see it through  
**

Janet stood frozen in shock; the guy's seemed to be experiencing complete disbelief that Eddie Latekka just professed his love for a woman and in public no less.

"Eddie, I think………." Janet said fighting back the tears. Eddie's stomach began to flip anticipating her rejection but it was instantly settled when she leaned into him and he wrapped her in his warm body safely cradling her in his arms. She gripped the front of his shirt with both hands and cried into his chest silently. "I'm an idiot" Janet said in a half laugh

**Im still in love with you**

"Did I miss something" Pizza Girl asked as she walked up with Sully to find Eddie's strong arms holding Janet against him tightly. He even held her head against his chest with his large hands. He was doing his damnedest not to cry but his eye's were quickly filling as he opened them and saw his friends staring back at him. He managed a lazy smile and the guy's quickly started to find their own reason's for the watery eye's they were experiencing.

"I told you she always has the last word" Eddie said to Nick

"Thanks a lot dude, none of us will ever be able to top that" Nick blurted and Janet actually managed another slight laugh that Eddie could feel against his chest.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not even gonna try" Ickey said to Darcy but she just smiled

Janet raised her head from Eddie's chest as they shifted their arms around each other she leaned her head back and Eddie looked down to kiss her, one simple press of their lips but it was sweet and long overdue.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little party but it's time to man up" Sully said pointing towards the cop standing in the door.

"I know" Eddie answered kissing Janet on the forehead

"make sure one of the morons comes to get me" Eddie dug his wallet and keys out of his pockets and handed them to Janet then headed to the door, straight to the Officer who started to pull his cuffs out

"Do I get to ride up front again" Eddie asked in a surprisingly good mood "Just get in the car, Latekka" the officer said to him as he followed him out. It defiantly wasn't Eddie's first ride in a police cruiser.

"Who's turn is it this time" Owen asked  
"I went last time" Ickey said  
"The sitter leaves at 9:00" Owen said looking at his watch  
"I'm taking Lacey home before she gets hurt" Ronnie spoke up knowing how rough the crowd was  
"I got it, I figure I'm a few overdue anyway" Nick said

"Yeah well add another one to it" Sully said to them shaking his head. Janet had looked up at him when the guy's started deciphering who should bail him out and he told her to go "you owe me an extra shift" he said as she bolted for the door.

"Hey I think I'm just gonna head…" Rooster said with a swollen nose "Right back behind the bar, I'm already one waitress down and it's still early" Sully barked

"Do you think Janet needs help" Nick asked Pizza Girl as the group disbursed "I think she's the only person that can handle Eddie Latekka" Pizza Girl winked "You need a ride" Aubrey asked her "No, I've got Klaus" she answered

"So who's Klaus" Aubrey asked as she walked out holding onto Nick's arm "It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way home"

Rooster was less than happy to be behind the bar and Sully didn't have any sympathy for him. "He loves her, you should be great full you're still breathing let alone able to call the cops" Rooster had a lot to think about.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You're up" There was a loud clank from the officer unlocking the bars and sliding them back  
"That was fast" Eddie commented getting up from the bench he had made his self comfortable on  
"Yeah well how you going to tell her no" the officer said slapping Eddie on the back

"Hey" he said walking out escorted by the officer until he reached the waiting area

"Hey" Janet handed him his wallet back and he stuck it back in his pocket. They were interrupted by the officer making him sign a few papers and then he joked with Eddie about hitting Rooster.

"You better hang onto that one, she's feisty" said the officer who knew both of them

"Yeah, I think I will" Eddie half grinned looking at Janet

"Come on let's go home" Janet said turning towards the door holding Eddie's keys. He actually didn't complain about the way she drove his truck on the few occasions she had mostly when he had to much to drink usually he would just walk home but he had quickly become accustomed to going back to her place for a little after party celebration, he never let anyone drive it but Janet wasn't just anyone. He would have thought she had caught onto that seeing how he let her talk him into it a few times with hardly any effort and then he just started handing over the keys without a peep.

"Did you bring my truck" he asked playfully as he escorted her out the door with his arm around her back

"Here" Janet said handing him his keys. He wasn't over his limit and certainly wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to drive Janet home.

He opened her door for her and she climbed in and Eddie laid a kiss on her that compared to no other about the time the officer came out to get into his car. "Latekka are you trying to spend the night in jail" he joked

"What was that for" Janet asked curious because it wasn't a 'hi how are you doing' nor a 'do you want to see me naked' kiss but more like a, I'm never letting you go kiss.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you" Eddie asked but it was more of a statement

The ride to her house was quite, both had a lot to think about and lord knows they had already said plenty at the bar for the world to hear. Eddie wasn't sure where they would or could go from here. He wanted more but would have to be content just knowing they loved each other if she didn't.


	45. Burny the Rhinoceros

--

It was a short fifteen minute ride from the police station to Janet's house. Eddie turned the truck off when they pulled up and put his hands in his lap. After a moment of silence Janet broke the ice. "You know we could go inside" Janet had a hint of sarcasm to go along with the smile Eddie loved so much.

"Yeah, I suppose your right……. but before we do I need to know if you can be with me, all of me, past present and future" Eddie was trying to smile but he still didn't know and with out that validation he wouldn't go forward. His day's of not putting his feelings upfront were over.

Janet turned to him and leaned across the seat to reach him. He didn't budge, he righted his wrong and she would have to do the same if they were ever going to make it work. It couldn't be one sided, it had to be a combined effort. Janet took his head in her hands. "I" she kissed him a slow sultry kiss "love" followed with another one "you" she added and he grinned back at her ridiculously happy face. "With all my heart I love you, and not the legend but Eddie, my Eddie and all the parts that make you the man I love even the captain of the football team" and she locked lips with him again holding as long as her breathe lasted

"Well, I do come with my own personal cheerleader" Eddie smirked

"I love you" Janet giggled again

"I know you do, I have it in writing" Eddie teased pulling out the well worn note.

"Would you like to read it" Eddie asked her

"I know what I wrote "

"Then you should know you signed it Love Janet" Eddie laughed at her having done it unconsciously

"I think I'll keep it, that way I can remind you the next time I do something stupid" Eddie joked when Janet tried to snatch it from him.

"There better not be a next time" she warned him playfully

"I'm sure I'll do something to upset you, but I promise this will never happen again if you just promise me that you'll kick my ass first then we'll figure out whether or not I deserved it" Eddie assured her

"I promise I'll trust you but can you trust me" she replied "yeah, I'm pretty sure I've got you wrapped" Eddie grinned and Janet kissed him again

"you still want to go in" he asked opening the door.

They walked up the front steps and he took out his key somehow managing to establish he wore the pants, he didn't plan on letting Janet have her way so easily any more. Unlocking the door he pushed it open and let Janet pass through first.

Janet turned the lamp on behind the couch and pulled her Jacket off. Eddie realized she had eased up on herself some when she stepped out of her shoes in the middle of the floor, threw her purse at the table instead of on it and her jacket across the chair.

"What now" Janet asked

"Lets start with the couch" Eddie picked her chin up and kissed her gently

They sat on the couch in the quite darkness but for a single lamp. It was enough to just be together, Janet curled up nearly in his lap, her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

"Do you know what I'm most insecure about" Janet whispered into his chest as he kicked his shoes off

"This might not be the most romantic or proper thing to say right now but …." Eddie spoke rubbing her head

"you evoke a craving like no other woman ever has, so before you say it, know what ever it is it's not true" He whispered in an effort to curve the childishness of it

"That's just it I suck at the whole seduction thing" Janet told him "I beg to differ" Eddie chuckled

"Do you have any idea how nervous you had me when you gave that speech about 'On The Water Front' a grin spread across his face

"You were nervous"

"more than you can imagine" Eddie answered "Why didn't you tell me" Janet smiled

"Because, If you knew I was nervous you would have freaked on me" Eddie said honestly

"You were counting on me that night and I didn't want to let you down" he added

"Yeah but I never did know what turned you on, most of the time you're always in the mood but sometimes no matter what I did you weren't interested then as soon as I gave up you started" Janet replied

"I may have been playing hard to get and went a little to far sometimes" Janet laughed at him

"You know how when you lean over the back of the couch and run your hands down my chest so you can tell me something like dinner's ready or that there's a game on the other channel then you kiss my neck and walk off"

"Yeah, what about it" Janet asked "It makes me want to pull you over and do really dirty things to you"

"Okay"

"or when you get out of the shower and your hair is still wet or you pull my boots off at the end of the day or the way you say good morning, watching you get ready for bed, painting your toenails, and the hottest one of all is when you get up in the middle of the night because you can't sleep and I find you in here with a glass of wine reading a book under the lamp wearing nothing but my flannel shirt, you should know I can see just enough when you sit like that" Eddie grinned "Do you have any idea what kind of temptation that is"

"It's not like I'm expecting you to wake up"

"I know but when I roll over and your not there, I need to find you; I'm still doing that…. and when I find you lost in one of those books I can't help but watch you because you're so beautiful it's all the innocent things that get me"

"Then I really shouldn't have pushed you that night at Sully's"

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't already want to do" Eddie played with her hair

"If I hadn't of begged you it would have never happened" Janet was still talking into his chest facing reality with a little humility and a whole lot of acceptance.

Eddie shifted so she would have to look at him. "You have never had to beg me to have sex and you shouldn't be ashamed that you asked me to help you through that night"

"But it wasn't your responsibility, you shouldn't of had to do that"

"Do you know why I did" Janet nodded no "First off, it was hotter than you can even possibly imagine, I have never had just sex as hot as that was but that's only part of why I did it the other part is because you are my responsibility, but by my choice not sympathy, or guilt but because you're a part of who I am and if your broken than so am I" Eddie explained

"Providence was hotter" Janet said aloud to herself thinking about it

"That's because we weren't just having sex, we made love that night Janet" Eddie told her

"You know before us, I never understood how the same sexual acts could mean so many different things" Janet said as more of a question

"Me either, sex is just sex but when it's between lovers it's a different kind of hot. I can't believe it took us nearly 30 years to figure that out" Eddie was sincere but picking on their lack of experience in the relationship world

"I wasn't thinking about the consequences, I was just upset "

"It's understandable that you were, the man responsible for your parents accident could've been paroled,………… I get it now, your were falling off that super tall building, it sucks ..I mean it **really** sucks, but I know. I did the same thing when Rory left………….. I'm just glad I was the one there to catch you like I should have been the first time" Eddie turned on the charm

"Eddie, that night wasn't anything like our nights were, I don't even remember most of it" Janet half expected him to bolt for the door

"I know, and I'm not saying part of it's not your fault because it is you should have never put yourself in that situation but a man shouldn't take advantage of a woman that's in that kind of shape………..it's not right and the only reason I haven't killed him is because deep down in his own little weird way I think his heart was in the right place" Eddie told Janet

"Then I really shouldn't tell you what I'm about to tell you"

"No secrets" Eddie said

"Rooster hates you, he has since we were freshman because you slept with Kristy Turrlington" Janet told him

"That's not a secret but what he doesn't know is that I never slept with Kristy Turrlington, she just told Rooster that so he would stop following her around and I let her because well frankly because I was barely 16 and it made some of the guy's jealous"

"You should have told him, Eddie he was in love with her"

"I'm sure as hell not doing it now, he slept with my girlfriend, I think that more than evens up the score" Eddie spoke loudly but not harshly

"So how are you going to even the score with me" Janet asked

"It's even" Eddie said dryly

"Do I even want to know " Janet asked

"Okay, promise you want get mad"

"I'm not promising you that, until I know what you did" Janet informed him

"It's more like a whole bunch of little things some might have been before we broke up" Eddie said hesitantly

"Lets start with those" Janet smirked at him with a threatening look

"Okay when I went to NYC with Nicky to get Owen, I may have flirted with Amacoy…………."

"You didn't sleep with her"

"Your right I didn't but what makes you so sure"

"Because she tried to get me riled up about you two, which means she wanted to know why you didn't"

"So your not mad that I flirted with her"

"Ohh no that defiantly lowers your score" Janet laughed at him

"I didn't stand you up because I was embarrassed I did it because I was horny and I didn't think I would behave all that well and I knew the guy's would give us hell about it and end up treating you like another one of the………" Janet just hit him with a pillow "I would have flipped if they did and I didn't want you to know how much I already cared"

"What else, Eddie" Janet asked trying to hide her smile

"I may have talked to Owen about your Birthday weekend" Eddie eased those words out

"You didn't" Janet was completely embarrassed

"I gave him sketchy details at best"

"Eddie tell me you didn't tell him…" Janet warned him "You did" Janet couldn't believe it

"I'm sorry, I wasn't bragging I swear I just needed to get his advise about something" Janet could have killed him and she would have if she hadn't of just gotten him back

"I've always enjoyed that, and when you did such a good job of it I started to feel guilty for it, like it was at your expense and then I started worrying that I wouldn't be able to see you the same way anymore and I was just all messed up so I went to talk to Owen"

"Why didn't you talk to me"

"What was I suppose to say, sorry baby that felt really good but did you mind or should I feel like an ass, and ohh by the way will I think less of you when your done"

"Yes" Janet answered "Maybe not in those exact words but you could have come to me"

"I'm pretty sure that was the problem not the answer" Eddie joked and Janet shoved him

"So what did Owen tell you" Janet was curious

"That it was okay, and completely normal to feel guilty but that I should realize what all it is that makes a real woman a woman and seperates her from the ersatz ones"

"You know there's a difference in men to"

"And what's that"

"You and the rest of the world" Janet replied making Eddie blush

"I'm glad you don't remember that way I don't have to worry about whether or not he was better than me" Janet wrapped her arms around his neck and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"You know that's not really funny" she whispered with a half cry half laugh

"It is as long as he wasn't" Eddie replied trying to make her laugh and it worked

"Is there anything else"

"I may have been feeding that guy at the bar a few lines to irritate you"

"I was pretty sure he didn't come up with Berny the Rhinoceros that lived in his pants all on his own"

"I may have told a few others odd things here and there so guy's wouldn't ask you out" Eddie confessed

"Who and how odd"

"I don't really want to get dumped tonight so can we just call it even" Eddie pleaded

"Fine, but if I hear that I'm a crazy cat lady with some STD and a bug fetish, I'm going to kill you"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stay till close I would have looked pathetic and I wasn't about to let any of them, they know it wasn't true, because I was still standing guard" Eddie laughed

"I'm still sorry because I know you were mad at yourself for the night in the stock room" Janet told him slouching back on the couch

"I was mad because I had planned on doing it, maybe not like that but……………………I was hoping the beer and cheese puffs I brought would tempt you, but you weren't here so I called Hannah to find you but when I saw you with Jack, I got embarrassed because he knew why I was there" Janet laughed at Eddie blushing

"Will you stay with me tonight" _Finally she doesn't make me guess Eddie thought_

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Eddie kissed her

"Mind if I take a bath then, I smell like a drunk cheeseburger" Janet said looking to him " go ahead but I happen to like cheeseburgers and beer" he replied knowing she wouldn't leave him even for a bath if she thought he would have been uncomfortable.


	46. The score board

Not wanting to turn on bright lights he dug around for the lighter so he could light the candles. As it appeared they hadn't been burned since the last night they were together, that's a good sign he thought to himself which was soon followed by the curiosity of whether or not she had entertained other men while they were separated.

He checked and could hear the water running; the bathroom door had only a slight crack so he slipped into the bedroom to do a little investigating. Her birth control was still in the same spot, he had mixed feelings about that either she continued to take them because she was having sex with someone or else it was habit and he should be relieved that they could have sex safely.

The next stop was to check the dresser for clothes; his were still there the ones she didn't put in the back of his truck after they first broke up, anyway in the drawer she cleared for him the second time he had to get up extra early just to go home to change before work. He wasn't in the best mood that particular night he left Sully's as it was and when he saw the box he ended up kicking a dent in the side of his truck that cost him a small fortune to get fixed.

"_How can you have the energy for that again" Janet asked awakened by Eddie reaching a cross her. He had worked all day on the schools windows then stayed till close with Janet. She had nearly pulled a double herself and they both out did their selves when they got back to her place._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered _

"_How else were you planning on .." Janet asked half asleep_

"_I figured I could just turn it on and I wouldn't have a problem getting up in the morning" Eddie replied _

"_WHAT" Janet asked not believing he just said that_

"_Go back to sleep, I was just going to set the clock..I've got to get up early enough to run by the house and change clothes before work" Eddie said sweetly _

"_Why don't you just bring your clothes with you, then neither of us would have to get up so early, unless of course you have a problem getting ready for work at my house" Janet told him_

"_Not a problem at all, I would love to spend a little extra time with you in the mornings" Eddie answered and tried to get her into the mood but she feel back asleep on him._

"_That's a first" Eddie mumbled to himself when he stopped kissing down her body to see why he wasn't getting a response._

--

The absence of someone else's was defiantly a load off of his worries. He couldn't resist looking in the bag from the lingerie store, he had never seen that particular piece of lingerie before, the receipt dated before they broke up was a relief and he knew exactly when she bought it.

He was almost afraid to check the nightstand, that just happen to serve as the most convenient place to keep their condoms; it was a funny thought to him that he thought of them as their condoms rather than his. They had only been having sex a few weeks when Janet forced him to make that transformation by taking the initiative to buy a box instead of risking another night of Eddie forgetting to bring one.

--

_Lying in bed early on Saturday morning, Eddie took Janet up on her offer when she scooted up next to him and put her head on his shoulder causing her breasts to press against his rib cage. He immediately felt her but didn't make a move until she eased her leg over his. She was asleep and really wasn't aware of the provocative nature of it. _

_Eddie took great pleasure in that particular bout of morning sex because of the innocence of her snuggling. She always managed to turn him on with out ever knowing what she had done or how she did it. It drove her nuts not knowing but she never had the courage to ask him. Afterwards they laid sweaty and snuggled back into the same position talking. _

"_I made reservations for tonight" she looked up at him when he spoke_

"_I figured since you were off all weekend I might see if I could wake up the same way tomorrow" Janet tickled him knowing he would have no choice but to ball up_

"_Actually I was hoping we could spend the weekend together, that is if you want to……………." Eddie held her hands in front of her_

"_The whole weekend" Janet asked with a grin_

"_Until I leave for work Monday morning" Eddie answered letting go of her hands and she tickled him again_

"_Are you sure you can put up with me that long, you'll be beating the door down to get out before we ever make it to dinner" Janet laughed_

"_Come with me to breakfast then we can just run by the house, I need to get something a little more appropriate than flannel if we're going to be dinning with waiters named Piere" Eddie picked_

"_Seriously…….he nodded as a reply, I've got to go shopping" Janet told him_

"_What happened to spending the weekend together" Eddie asked pulling her back down in the bed_

"_I know but I need something for tonight too" _

"_For dinner or for desert" Eddie winked_

"_Both" Janet replied hesitantly_

"_We can go after breakfast then run by the house" Eddie didn't see the big deal_

"_Are you okay" Janet felt his head "Do you really have any idea what you just agreed to" she added_

"_I can handle carrying the bags, if you'll iron my shirt for tonight" _

"_That I can handle" Janet kissed him then got out of bed to get dressed_

_They had breakfast at the diner and ended up sitting with Nick and Ronnie. They had plenty of sneaky comments aimed to make fun of Eddie and his bravery. _

"_No offense Janet" Nick said to her and she waved her hand to go ahead "Are you crazy, dude" he asked Eddie_

"_It can't be that bad" he replied "You know what you want, right" Janet purposely took a bite of French toast so she couldn't answer and shrugged her shoulders _

"_You might want to order another plate, your going to need your energy, I went shopping with Lacey for her prom dress….its hard work" Ronnie told him_

"_Lacey Stevenson" Nick asked _

"_Yeah, she begged me because her mom wouldn't tell her what really looked good" Ronnie answered_

"_And you did" _

"_I'm sure he did, what did you do pick the most revealing thing they had" Janet joked_

"_Nahh, she looked nice like a young lady should" Eddie replied and Janet and Nick looked at him_

"_What I saw them, big deal" _

"_Be nice to him, he's never been shopping before" Nick told her_

"_I'll take it easy on him" Janet laughed winking_

"_What was that for" Eddie asked _

"_Come on, let's see what your really made of" Janet laughed as Eddie threw money down for the check_

_Janet made Eddie go by and pick up his clothes first. She insisted on Eddie wearing the black suite even though he had spilled something on it and it needed to be cleaned. She told him that they could just drop his suite by the cleaners and it would fine. Suddenly his visions of sitting peacefully watching sports on the couch while she got ready turned to visions of everything that women did to drive men nuts. Eddie insisted that they would never have it ready in time, that they always took days. He was surprised when the lady behind the counter told Janet it wouldn't be a problem and then handed her some things she had dropped off the day before but then again everybody loved Janet, she had a way with people and Eddie was learning that Knights Ridge liked her as much as they did him. _

_Eddie made it thorough the first three stores without making so much as a peep. She opted for new shoes even though she had never actually worn the ones she had originally bought to wear there. Eddie finally questioned as to why she bought a dress to match shoes rather than shoes to match a dress. _

"_Janet, honey how do you know your going to find the right dress for those shoes" Eddie asked already having been explained that just because they were a certain color it didn't mean they went with everything that was the same color. _

"_Would you rather I just give up and go find a flannel gown to wear" Janet asked sarcastically_

"_The only flannel I ever want to see you in belongs to me" Eddie kissed her on the nose_

"_Why don't you just go to one of those boutiques and let someone help you" Eddie asked_

"_Because they overprice everything in there" Janet told him_

"_I'll pay for it, just go get what you want" Eddie insisted_

"_I can't let you do that, the shops barely making any money" Janet told him_

"_I'm not broke like, baby" _

"_What do you mean your not broke, your business went bottoms up and you just got the window shop going" Janet told him as they sat down for lunch at a small café. _

"_My business went bottoms up, not me" _

"_I don't follow" Janet didn't understand what he was saying_

"_I've been saving money for years, then when Dad died I got a call from his lawyer telling me I was the beneficiary on his life insurance, not to mention his retirement and the stock he held in the company he spent every freaking minute of his life working for so I paid off the house bought some new equipment and put the rest in the bank, it's been drawing interest for the last three years..I can live off that alone" Eddie explained_

"_Does Nick know" Janet asked_

"_No, I'm not going to sink everything I have into another business that may or may not make it, Nicky chose to do that and look where he's at now, I need to know I can support myself and ………" their food was delivered_

"_and what" Janet asked as the waiter filled her water glass. _

"_Nothing…just let me buy the dress" Eddie insisted_

"_I know the settlement I got from the state is public knowledge, so you know I'm not broke either" Janet asked him _

"_I also know you want touch it because you feel like it was a sell out so they didn't have to charge the cops" Eddie told her back _

"_Mines not public knowledge, you're the only one that knows" She was touched that Eddie trusted her enough to tell her about it._

_Janet finally gave in and they went to a boutique where Eddie sat in a big cushy leather chair and drank champagne while a bunch of snippity women helped Janet find the perfect dress. Eddie as usual drew a great deal of attention from the ladies young and old as they mingled through the boutique eyeing the sexy hunk of flannel that lounged out with Janet's shopping bags. _

_Eddie finally decided he needed to move before one of them got brave enough to approach him. He headed to the men's section and occupied himself for a while then on to a much more appealing group of racks before taking a seat again once he was done. _

"_Will there be anything else" the lady asked having walked up to Eddie carrying Janet's dress while she was still changing back into her clothes. _

_Eddie headed to the counter to pay while they put her dress in a garment bag. _

"_did she get everything she wanted" Eddie asked_

"_I did as you requested" Eddie had just signed the receipt when Janet walked up. Eddie asked them to refrain from telling her how much anything cost._

"_Thank you" Janet kissed him on the cheek_

"_I'm pretty sure he's going to be the one thanking you" the sales lady said handing Janet another bag and smiling at Eddie_

"_Eddie what all did they talk you into buying" Janet asked noting there was a few extra bags._

"_I picked it out myself, thank you…" Eddie answered being pompous and took the bag from Janet knowing she was going to look_

_Now loaded down with shopping bags, they had shoes, a dress and a ton of other things Eddie was pretty sure she wouldn't be wearing with it. _


	47. It's my Birthday!

**THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO GET THE REST OF JANETS BIRTHDAY WEEKEND OUT OF THE WAY SO I COULD GET BACK TO JEDDIE NOW.**

"_One more store and we're done, I promise" Janet knew he was about to break and didn't want to push his generosity that far_

"_What else could you possibly need, you already know I got you something for my desert" Eddie asked with a guilty grin knowing they were standing outside of a lingerie store_

"_What did you get" Janet asked_

"You'll see later_" Eddie looked even more guilty_

"_I just wanted to get a few things while I was already here, but you can't go with me" Janet insisted_

"_Why not" Eddie asked_

"_Because, we'll never make it to dinner if you do" _

"_I think I can control myself" Eddie told her about to open the door when Hannah walked up. _

"_Oh look, Eddie's all grown up and traded his football for shopping bags" Hannah teased him_

"_I tried to call you, to see if you wanted to go shopping today but I see you managed to drug Eddie"_

"_Will you get the truck, I'll make it fast" Janet tilted her head to the side and pouted her lips and Eddie had no choice but to agree, he couldn't resist when she did that._

"_Take your time, I've got something to take care of" Eddie kissed her cheek knowing full well her and Hannah would gossip for ever_

"_So, what's that all about" Hannah asked as they started browsing_

"_I don't know… he said he wanted to spend the weekend together and insisted on coming with me, he didn't even baulk at breakfast when Nick and Ronnie were picking on him" Janet was amazed herself_

"_So what are we shopping for" Hannah asked "He deserves something good for this one" _

"_Really good, he's taking me to the new French place tonight" Janet told her . _

"_That's so not the Eddie I know, because the Eddie Latekka I know wouldn't be caught dead following a woman around shopping" "Be careful he's defiantly up to something" Hannah held up a red bra set but Janet declined "It's not really Eddie's style" _

"_He doesn't have much to worry about seeing how we're in Mission Flats and not the Ridge" Janet laughed but Hannah worried until Janet informed her she was the one who chose Mission Flats._

"_What exactly is his style, animal print, leather, crotchless" Hannah asked _

"_No, Eddie's into more of a feminie……." "Like this" she held up a bra and panty set _

_Finally she had settled on a solid white set. It was a corsset covered in very delicate detailed Lace and had just the right amount of push but Eddie would like the low cut cups, the matching panties were fairly plain but with the same lace just over the sides of the legs making them rather sexy when paired with the matching garter belt._

"_I'm surprised I figured Eddie to be a little more…" _

"_Perverted" Janet answered for Hannah_

"_Well, yeah he is Eddie Latekka" Hannah reminded her_

"_There's a lot about him his best friends don't even know, and if they found out he would chose something girlie over something more revealing he would never hear the end of it" _

"_Then maybe you should give him something special to reward him for his good behavior" Hannah suggested and after a moment Janet put it back and got the same in black._

_Hannah managed to help her find a gown and robe as well. It was pink and had white trim, low cut and simple but extremely sexy being cut so short made to fall just below the butt. The front had a white lace inset that was practically see through and it took some talking but Janet finally decided to buy it, even though she was scared to death of wearing it in front of Eddie._

_As she had promised they were quick and had managed to take a seat at one of the outside tables at the coffee shop next door and were drinking coffee when Eddie made it back. _

"_You ready, we're never going to make our reservation if we don't get back" Eddie delicately told her_

"_Yeah, I'm ready" Janet held up her bag and they left._

_--_

_On the ride home Janet continued to thank Eddie for being so patient. He admitted that it wasn't as bad as everyone made it seem but that it also wasn't something he wanted to make a regular habit. Janet understood and laughed at him because she wasn't the only one who did some shopping. Eddie had bought a new silver tie and a black dress shirt to wear with his suite. Janet was duly impressed and knew he would be sexy as hell in it. _

_They made it back to her place and Eddie finally gave her what he had bought for her to wear under her dress. Janet took a shower once Eddie had finished and was comfortably waiting on the couch. He was worried that she was waiting to long to start getting ready after all didn't women spend hours primping. He finally decided he needed to get dressed half expecting Janet to still be running around with wet hair and no make up and his day's of being on time for anything would be over. After he placed his mystery purchase on her dresser he managed to get his pants and shoes on then pulled his shirt on and was tucking it in when Janet came out of the bathroom already fully dressed and ready to go. _

_She walked right up to him and started straightening his collar then tied his tie for him as he just stared at her in a sexy floor length black dress that fit her perfectly."Worth every penny" Eddie flirted then stood in silence as she finished his tie and walked over to her dresser. _

"_Eddie their beautiful" Janet said nearly crying. He hooked the pearls then kissed her neck while she watched in the mirror. "You're beautiful" was all he needed to say and she responded with a small smile "You make me feel that way" she raised on her tip toes and kissed him then told him it was time to go. "How is it you weren't taken years ago" Janet asked in a near whisper_

_The night was perfect, Eddie acted the gentleman and opened doors, pulled her chair out and refrained from any childish comments about getting her undressed. They learned that the French had their own version of an all to familiar Veal dish that they both thoroughly enjoyed. _

_After such a perfect evening Janet had all intentions of properly thanking him as soon as they made it through the door but Eddie's mood caught her off guard. She thought for sure he would be dying to see what she bought or at the very least in a hurry to strip down and get to business but he did neither. _

_He took his Jacket off and laid it over the back of the couch in the front room then took Janet's hand bag and laid it on top of it before making it to the actual couch they used, where he sat down and took his shoes off then stood up and started loosening his tie and un-buttoning his shirt sleeves as if he was getting ready to climb into bed for a good night's sleep. _

_Janet headed to the bedroom and stood in front of her dresser and started taking off her earings. Eddie came up behind her and just as he had put it on he took her necklace back off then unzipped the back of her dress slowly. "You wore me out today, I never knew shopping was actually more work than landscaping" Eddie laughed then kissed the back of her neck quickly and Janet took it to mean he wasn't in the mood for anything and pulled away from him to sit on the end of the bed to take her shoes off. _

_Eddie followed and knelt in front of her and eased her shoes off then ran his hands up her leg and under her dress to get a cheap but very erotic feel. Eddie stood up and pulled Janet up to stand with him. Janet unbuttoned his shirt and eased it off of his shoulders. She kissed his chest and he ran his fingers through her curls cupping the back of her head holding her as she made love to his chest. With his shirt still in her hand she headed to bathroom. _

"_There's a bag on the counter, I expect you to be wearing what's in it when you come out" Eddie whispered. _

"_I expect you to be out of those pants" Janet headed to the bathroom and seconds later Eddie heard her scream and he started laughing to himself_

"_EDDIE" Janet knew the second she saw how small the bag was that it wasn't going to be something she picked out_

"_Baby, I'm waiting" Eddie called as Janet tried to figure out how she was going to deal with the black crotchless panties Eddie had bought. Clearly he was in the mood for something a little dirtier than their __usual fare. She wanted to tell him to stuff it, but knowing how much he was going to blush because he went that route instead of the gentleman she bragged about to Hannah was going to be well worth it so she might as well have a little fun with him._

_Eddie was embarrassed a little, sure he was accustom to dirty sex but when it was with Janet, he felt like a kid in a candy shop. Letting her know about his desires was hard and he usually chickened out afraid of embarrassing himself because it was so adolescent._

_He figured she would keep her bra on, also sexy but he specifically requested the lady point him in the direction of the lowest cut ones they had. He wanted as much access as possible. Strange how he never blinked asking for the woman's help but asking Janet to wear it was a different ball game. _

_Eddie was sitting on the side of the bed removing his watch and emptying his pockets with his back to the bathroom door when he made a stunning revelation, but Janet crawled onto the bed and right up to him her breast pressed against his back and he forgot all about it. He could feel a lot more fabric than skin and turned around to see Janet wearing his black dress shirt with only a few buttons used, no bra leaving her nipples to poke through the shirt and the crotchless panties. She was up on her knees with her legs slightly apart and Eddie discovered she was in fact wearing the ones he bought her when he ran his hand up the inside of her leg. When he first saw her covered under the shirt he was a little disapponted that she was going to be shy about it but the second he realized there was no bra inhibiting his view he was more than pleased. He had seen enough of it when she was getting ready. Eddie knew she was trying to turn him on and it worked whether she knew it or not._

_It didn't take long for things to heat up and Eddie kissed Janet back against her pillows on the bed before he turned everything off instantly and laid his head against her chest. "If you're to tired, it's okay" she whispered _

"_No, I want to , I really really want to but………….." Eddie whispered back not wanting to look her in the eye but knowing he had to_

"_What is it" Janet asked_

"_I forgot something when we were at the house, so unless you have any here this is the end of the Road" Eddie said rather embarrassed_

"_I did but I threw them out before we started……..I didn't want you to find them and think I was a…." Janet said nervously_

" _a woman that had sex" Eddie laughed at her but she pretended to pout_

"_I wouldn't have thought you were anything short of a lady" Eddie replied picking back up where he left off and manipulating her nipples with his lips and tongue under the gaping open shirt._

"_Ummmm, Eddie" Janet called as he slipped further down after grabbing the shirt and ripping the buttons open "Baby"……"ohh"….."Eddie..we"……."oh that feels so good"……"Baby"…….followed by more pleasured moans "James Edward" she finally got out in a sexy slow and low scratchy voice _

"_Yeah" he replied turned on even more. Janet was the only woman who ever called him by his given name and when she did it in the bed it sent throbbing pains down his body and through his shaft._

"_End of the Road, remember" she reminded in the same voice_

"_It may be for me, but it doesn't have to be for you" Janet knew something was up, no man voluntarily spent the entire weekend with a woman just to go shopping and please only her in the bed._

"_That's very kind of you but I think I would rather wait" Janet said as sweetly as she could not yet ready to venture into that particular sexually favor. She knew she would feel guilty if he did it for her so she decided it best not to enter into the situation therefore avoiding performing oral sex on Eddie._

_Eddie let out a small chuckle. "I wasn't going to ask you for that" He knew the expression on Janet's face. They had that particular conversation several times. _

_Eddie sat up in the bed that was now completely messed up. They always had a habit of pulling the sheets loose and knocking the blankets on the floor sometimes the lamp, usually the pillows were the first to go but Janet was currently leaning against them. _

_She sought shelter under the sheet as usual but she had quickly gotten use to only using it to cover certain parts when they were just lying there. Eddie was less bashful but usually kept his self covered the same way knowing Janet wasn't like any of the women he had been with before, she actually had some idea of modesty and respect and Eddie liked that about her. _

_She did however take little action to stop the view Eddie had as he sat towards the end of the bed massaging her feet and double checking to ensure she didn't want anything special._

"_How much did you pay for that shirt you just ripped" Janet asked_

"_Sixty bucks" Eddie laughed_

"_and you couldn't buy a fifteen dollar box of condoms" Janet laughed at him_

"_I bought a box Friday, thank you very much" _

"_Then why aren't we having sex" _

"_I forgot to get some of them why I was at the house, I meant to go back by before we came here but I forgot that to" _

"_Why didn't you buy some more, it's not like we weren't near a store" Janet teased_

"_I couldn't do that while you were with me" _

"_Why not you bought take me panties" Janet loved to see him blush_

"_I don't know I've just never bought any with a woman standing next to me" Eddie admitted_

"_Can I ask you something" Janet asked while Eddie was still rubbing her feet_

"_Yeah, of course you can" Eddie even kissed her ankle_

"_How many times have you done this" Janet asked _

"_I assume your not talking about the actual sex part of it" Eddie replied laying her foot back down and resting his hand on her thigh_

"_I know you've had sex more times than I want to know about, but how many women have you done this with" Janet asked and Eddie knew exactly what she was talking about. _

"_As far as the pillow talk, massages, shopping, fancy dinner's, still wanting to spend the night even if I'm not getting any, holding you until you fall asleep……….one" _

_He leaned up and turned the lamp off next to the bed and kissed her lips gently and laid next to her. Janet rolled with her back to him and he curled around her she knew they wouldn't wake up like that but she loved to fall asleep in his arms the same. Janet was just about to drift off when Eddie whispered into her ear. "Happy Birthday, Janet" then laid his head down to go to sleep. _

_Her eyes flew open as she tried to process that Eddie actually went out of his way to find out when her birthday was. Hannah swore she wouldn't and didn't tell him, though Eddie was an excellent gift giver she didn't care to relive another moment that involved a gift. _

_The effort he put into it was heart warming and she immediately regretted throwing away the condoms and wanted to show him how much she appreciated it not to mention she wanted him even more now that he was firmly pressed against her bare back side and so willing to please her. _

_She rolled to face him and Eddie didn't think much of it she usually did that when she was near sleep. After a few moments of self pep talk she touched his chest and ran her hand down his side and scooted closer until everything they had was pressed against each other._

"_I was hoping you might change your mind" Eddie told her then with out hesitation rolled her onto her back. He began to please her as he flicked across her nipples with his tongue as he gently pushed his fingers deep into her and kissed his way down until he was eye level with Janet's most intimate of parts. He had kissed her there before but she had become more comfortable with it now and was a more willing participant, making Eddie's job that much more fun. Once she had let go of her fear and the choking back her moans he had been pushing her to the limit every time he tasted her. _

_As he kissed down her hip bone she relaxed and let her legs fall open as he continued to slowly work his way down and into her core. He continued to go longer, and further and deeper and do new things until Janet was gasping as he felt her body tense but he held her legs firm and carried her through the eminence pleasure her body was fighting against. _

_He never asked for anything in return but once she stopped trembling she kissed him nearly sending him into his own orgasm as she tasted her self on his lips and sucked his tongue. It took him until she reached his belly button to gain the frame of mind to remind her it was the end of the Road and as good as it felt it wasn't a good idea. But she continued to work her way down and Eddie was prepared to have sex right then and there with or without protection, a first for him but when Janet's kisses continued down __further he didn't have the ability to speak any longer. "It doesn't have to be" Janet whispered as she took Eddie into her mouth. _

_They had talked about her very limited experience with that particular favor, basically limited to a few times during and right after high school and she had been nervous enough over the whole idea of being able to please a man who had most likely been on the receiving end of some of the best treatment Knight's Ridge had to offer. Janet was honest with him about her concern over the ability to please him sexually and upon her request he was bluntly honest about what he liked. Most of which Janet could handle and as she expected oral sex was on the list, he was a man after all. He always thought Janet didn't want to because she was nervous and she let him think that, there was no need to make him feel ashamed that Janet's actual problem was overcoming the knowledge of how many had been there before her._

_Eddie made her promise to do the same so with a little prodding he figured it out and all Janet needed was for him to take control. The rest would be easy enough to figure out. She was right about that, all Eddie had to do was pay attention and she would let him know what to do, how to move, when to enter, what to kiss, how much pressure to use. She was the easiest woman to please he had ever been with. There was no guessing or expectations he knew nothing about. She was subtle, maybe a slight shift of her hips, a turning of her head, a change in the urgency of her kiss, even her bodies response was readable all he had to do was listen. He often wondered if all women were like that and he just never cared enough about pleasing them to notice. He would of course do what was necessary but they seemed to do what needed to be done to take care of their self, it was always more about the ladies wanting to please him than it was needing to be pleased by him. The silent war on Kinght's Ridge to become the woman that Eddie Latekka couldn't get enough of had raged on for years but had yet to be won. Until Janet Meadows, the local watering hole's bar maid, when she expected more from him and refused to believe his affection could really be bought with sex, there was more to him than that and she could see it._

_Eddie was surprised that she could read him the same way as she lifted her head before he manged to get the words out. He was greatful as he was having difficulty forming anything other than a pleasured grunt as he started to release into her hands. He didn't know whether seeing her hands on him in such a mess was a turn on or a turn off as he felt guilty for enjoying something so primal at her expense. She ordered him to stay still and brought back a towel and cleaned up for him. That simple act eased his mind as he tried to make peace with a woman being so many things and he was still able to respect her and not like he looked most other women. But he couldn't understand why after all the times he had received oral sex did he feel somewhat guilty for it now. _

_Janet had turned the shower on while she was getting a towel and Eddie could hear it running. "Care if I join you" he asked _

"_Might as well, there's nothing to hide from you anymore." Janet answered and Eddie watched from the doorway as she brushed her teeth then stepped into the shower. He soon followed by brushing his and stepping in behind her. _

_They nearly gave in and had actual intercourse under the ridiculously hot water that pounded into his back and he held Janet against him. "Eddie" Janet called "I know" he answered "We should get out before we…." they were still dangerously close as Eddie kissed on her neck and chest both panting from the heat of the shower and within their bodies_

_"Before you Janet, I gave in when you crawled in the bed" Eddie didn't know how to make it subtle. He wanted to be inside of her, really inside of her and the more he thought about the more he didn't want to do with protection. He had to ask but her look said it all. He didn't know what to say after telling her he wanted to release inside of her, what could he say after a confession like that._

"_Go ahead, I think I need a minute with the cold water first" Eddie laughed and Janet stepped out actually turning the hot off and leaving Eddie with a sudden jolt of ice running through his body. "I wasn't serious" he yelped_

"_I know, but one of us has to be" Janet wrapped the towel around herself and managed to put on clean panties and one of Eddie's t-shirts and got under the covers before Eddie made it out to find his boxers laying on top of his towel._

_They somehow made it through Sunday without leaving the house and come Monday morning they were both about to explode when the alarm clock went off and Eddie had to get ready for work. Nick could instantly tell what was wrong with him and began to question and make fun of him. Eddie refused to talk about what went on between them in the bedroom. _

"_It can't be that bad can it" Nick asked_

"_I didn't say it was bad, I just don't want to discuss it" Eddie replied_

"_Why not, the guy's say you always talk about your wild nights, hell I haven't been back that long but you've even told me about a few of them so what's the deal with Janet" Nick asked_

"_I don't know" _

"_What don't you know….either it's good or it's not" Nick stated_

"_It's better than good and I'm not talking about just the sex so before you go running your trap to the rest of the guys remember she has feelings and I doubt she wants to hear from some one off the street that I said things I didn't" Eddie warned _

"_I'll be back, I need to talk to Owen" Eddie told Nick on his way out the door. _

_--_

"_To what do I owe this pleasure" Owen asked as Eddie walked into his office_

"_I need some advise" Eddie paced around his office_

"_About Janet" Owen asked_

"_I'm going to tell you something but you have to swear to me you want breathe a word of it to anyone, if you do I'm going to take out a bill board about how your and Allison's date night really started" Owen laughed knowing Eddie would only bring that up out of desperation_

"_shoot" Owen told him_

"_Okay you know I've been seeing Janet for a while, right….anyway several weeks back we started having sex…" Owen interrupted "several weeks ago, what took so long…she make you wait" Owen chuckled _

"_Actually she's the one that called me on waiting but all that's beside the point" Owen continued to grin_

"_I was nervous the first time we actually did but I got over it really fast and then everything was fine and for the last few weeks it's been really good. It' easy to please her, she doesn't pretend she's up front about everything and I mean everything…" _

"_So what's wrong with that" Owen asked_

"_She was worried about satisfying me because…well you know why anyway we talked about it and of course that came up" Owen looked at him strangely but Eddie just looked back at him and it finally clicked "Ohhhhhhh,…………and she has a problem with that which gives you a problem with that"_

"_Not exactly, her Birthday was Saturday and she didn't say anything about it but I overheard Rooster talking to Sully about it so I made plans to take her to that French place she wanted to go to………." Eddie filled him in on a few details of the rest of the weekend_

"_Okay to start with that was way to much information but I understand why you came by instead of calling" _

"_Actually, I left my phone at Janet's this morning" _

"_Before everything went to Ickey town, I felt the same way about Allison especially in the beginning. I think it's normal to feel like that… I always thought a real woman was perfect, never cussed or fussed, you know the whole cook and clean and birth the babies kind of thing and never would have done anything of the nature and for a long time she didn't because I didn't think she was supposed to"_

"_That doesn't help me a lot, Big O" _

"_I was wrong, a real woman will curse and she will fight with you, she can cook dinner and then turn around and blow your mind in the bed or she might just want to be held. She can change a flat tire but expects you to take out the trash because it's a man's job, she might make you jump through hoops just so she can light them on fire or she might just drag you through ten stores hunting the perfect outfit…" Owen laughed_

"_Nicky" Eddie mumbled "Nope, it was Ronnie" _

"_Anyway I see the way you look at Janet, you can't figure it out and it scares you to death" _

"_Yeah, it does but I don't know what it is, yet" Eddie replied_

"_That's because it's a woman's love, if you run from it you might as well start digging your grave now" Owen told him before he got a call and had to go…_

_--_

_Eddie was relieved she took that step as he had thought about it but didn't want to risk offending Janet by assumption. Of course that's the only box he let her buy as from then on he usually kept them well stocked. Over stocked Janet first thought but soon learned Eddie really liked to have sex, his reputation had made no suggestions about his libido once he was in a steady relationship but they both learned that he defiantly didn't have a problem with it. _


	48. Please feel Free

**BE PATIENT WITH ME THERE ARE A LOT OF FLASH BACKS I WANTED TO INCLUDE SO WE COULD HAVE MORE BACKGROUND ON JANET AND EDDIE'S RELATIONSHIP.**

Eddie knew he didn't want to look but he figured it would be easier to face it now rather than in the heat of the moment. They were all accounted for, he was pretty sure the drawer hadn't even been opened seeing how none of his stuff had been moved. He claimed the nightstand on his side of the bed almost immediately after they started having sex. Mostly it contained condoms once he got over his worry, his deodorant, cologne, and a few other personal items he used when he stayed the night.

Now he was in a dilemma, either she wasn't having sex or she wasn't using protection.

_Dude it's not a big deal, she's a smart girl let it go_. Eddie thought to himself knowing they had never had sex without one even after months of being together. Even though he almost gave in one night, Janet stood firm.

He opened the bathroom door and walked straight in. She was soaking in a bubble bath that smelled of that wonderful aroma Janet always had. How she loved that old claw foot tub, Eddie had spent more time watching her bathe in that tub than he did taking his own showers.

He started to light her bathroom candles. She had a real love affair with bathing by candle light but so did Eddie after the first time he shared a bath with Janet. Admittedly the first bubble bath Eddie Latekka had ever taken, sure he had been in the shower with a handful of women but never anything romantic. If he really wanted to be honest romance wasn't something he had ever included as a comp for having sex with him. Janet was well aware of Eddie's freshman status when it came to the romance department which she was pleasantly surprised to find he was a natural at.

He lit the candles without her even knowing due to the fact he was standing behind her, she just assumed he was watching her again. It had taken a while for Janet to become comfortable with Eddie watching her bathe as if she was the only one in the room. But she still had a sudden urge to dunk her head under the water when he turned the light out.

--

"_Janet, it's me can I come in" Eddie asked knocking on the bathroom door having used the key she kept hidden on the porch to open the front door when she didn't answer. _

_She never would answer him so he eased the door open. She was sound asleep with a nearly empty bottle of wine on the floor next to the tub. The only light came from the dozen or so candles she had lit._

"_Hey, baby " Eddie whispered knelt by the tub and squeezing the hot soapy water from the puff she used down her chest and neck. "ummmm" Janet moaned lightly_

"_I need you to wake up for me" Eddie whispered again and she opened her eyes_

"_What are you doing here" she asked_

"_I tried to call you to see if you wanted to come over tonight but you wouldn't answer so I just came over here" _

"_I'm sorry I didn't hear it ring"_

"_You really shouldn't go to sleep in a tub full of water with lit candles" Eddie told her_

"_It must have been the wine, I worked part of Karen's shift, I was tired and just wanted to relax" _

"_Finish your bath" Eddie kissed her on the forehead then stood and left the bathroom closing the door behind him, _

_Janet was relieved, somehow it was different for him to see her naked in the tub. _

_Eddie tuned her covers down and arranged her decorative pillows on the setee on his side of the bed. He dug through her dresser and found her favorite pajamas, cream colored silk pants and a fairley sexy top, it wasn't the sexiest thing by far seeing how it was pants but it wasn't half bad Eddie thought to him self. He came back in the bathroom and laid her pajamas across his lap and sat down in the chair. _

"_Where'd you go" Janet asked a little nervous that he was back in the bathroom_

"_To get the bed ready" Eddie replied_

"_Baby, I'm to tired" Janet said sweetly knowing what Eddie had originally planned on doing_

"_I know, don't worry about that I'll be just fine" Eddie assured her but never left the room. _

"_You don't have to stay" Janet told him_

"_If you don't mind I not only would like to stay in your bed tonight but I wouldn't mind staying to watch you bathe either" Eddie was using every last ounce of charm he could muster to convience her to let him watch. _

_Janet let him even though she was having to force her self to do so. _

"_Will you hand me my towel" Janet asked not exactly sure how she was going to get out of the tub in front of Eddie. _

"Let me help you_" Eddie replied standing up and reaching for the towel. He had it in his hand and Janet reached out so he would hand it to her but he offered his hand to help her up and she took a deep breath and stood up then stepped over the side of the tub to Eddie. He wrapped the towel around her back and pulled her against his chest. He was wishing he had ditched his shirt so he could feel her nakedness against him but then again he was going to be uncomfortable all night as it was so maybe it wasn't a good idea. _

_Eddie leaned down and kissed her running his hands lower down her back and she could feel his erection against her. She said she was tired but now she was seriously concidering rethinking that move. Eddie didn't give her a chance to as he pushed her back gently and made her so incrediably uncomfortable as he took in every last inch of her wet body but some how she was still turned on by the situation and the way he looked at her. He wrapped the towel the rest of the way around her and pulled his shirt with two perfect wet marks from her breasts off and tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper._

_Janet stood holding on to her towel for dear life and Eddie kissed her again. "Got any of that Lasgana left" Eddie asked having yet to eat anything for dinner. _

"_Yeah, give me a minute and I'll fix us some" They were both speaking in a whisper_

"_I'll get it, just get in the bed" Eddie was actually a pretty good cook so warming up Lasgana wasn't out of his league but Janet didn't even know that._

_Eddie walked back into the room to see if she needed anything while it was warming but she was already asleep. Her soft curls against her pillow and tucked so perfectly under the comforter. He couldn't wake her she was to peaceful. _

_He decided to eat his dinner in the quite of the kitchen at the table. A little time to think to himself about his life and everything in it. Janet mainly. How he ended up where he was at and happy to be there was beyond his comprehension at the time. _

"_Hey" Janet whispered in a horse voice as she walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders_

"_Did I wake you " he asked_

"_No, I just don't feel very good" Janet asked as Eddie pulled her down into his lap_

"_You hungry" _

"_No, not really" she laid her head on his shoulder_

"_Baby your burning up" Eddie could feel the fire in her skin when he leaned his head over against her_

"_I'll be fine" _

"_Your sick, go get in the bed, I'll be there in a minute" Eddie insisted and for once she listened_

_Eddie quickly cleaned up the kitchen knowing she was a neat freak then headed to the bedroom where he striped to his boxers and crawled in beside her. _

"_You should go before you get sick" Janet told him_

"_I think it's a little late to worry about that" Eddie chuckled holding Janet in his arms as they faced each other and he cupped her face and kissed her again, germs or not. _

_Early the next morning, Nick called when Eddie was more than an hour late for work, Eddie didn't bother setting a clock that night not wanting to wake her up. _

"_Are you alright" Nick asked_

"_yeah, I meant to call to tell you I wouldn't be there" Eddie answered_

"_I know your not here, what I don't know is where you are at" Nick picked at him_

"_I'm with Janet"_

"_Since when did we impliment company policy of taking off because we spent the night having to much fun with our girlfriends" Nick was bored to death there by his self_

"_I wasn't having to much fun, she's sick" _

"_What's wrong with her, Eddieidous" _

"_Some bug or something" _

"_And your there" _

"_I'm not just going to leave her while she's sick" Eddie said definitively_

"_You've got it bad"_

"_Shut up, Nicky" Eddie insisted_

"_Fine, but when you get it don't come whining to me" _

_--_

"_How are you feeling" Eddie asked when she woke up_

"_Like I don't want to look in the mirror in case I look as bad as I feel" Janet forced out in a crackling voice as she joined Eddie on the couch_

"_You look beautiful as always" Eddie replied kissing her on the cheek_

"_I need to call Sully" Janet started looking around for her phone_

"_I was waiting on you to get up so I could go to the store, I'll run by there on my way" _

"_I'm sorry there's not much to eat in there, you're probably starving it's nearly lunch time" Janet felt bad for burdening him_

"_Stop worrying, I made an omelet this morning" Janet was impressed but looked towards the kitchen "I washed the dishes" he added knowing what Janet was thinking_

"_Will you get me somethings since your going to the store anyway" Janet asked with moon eyes pleading _

"_Why do you think I'm going" Eddie asked grabbing his keys and phone_

"_I owe you one" Janet said with her free hanging curls and stuffy nose_

"_If you give me your crud, I might hold you to you" _

_--_

"_Letekka, you're a might bit early, your girl aint due for another four hours" Sully said to him as Karen offered him a beer. _

"_Nahh, I'm not staying" Eddie turned down a beer that got Sully's attention_

"_where's she at" Sully asked_

"_Home with a cold" Eddie replied_

"_You sure it's not Eddieidous" Sully joked_

"_What is up with the people in this town, she's sick what's the big deal" Eddie asked_

"_Janet being sick isn't a big deal, You hanging around to take care of her is" Sully laughed and rooster listened like a hawk_

"_She likes to be alone when she's sick" Rooster interjected then walked off leaving Sully and Eddie both aware of what was going on in his head_

"_She wasn't complaining last night" Eddie mumbled gaining a laugh from Sully _

"_Tell her not to worry about it, I'm pretty sure I can think of somebody that would jump at the chance to do something for her" Eddie thought Roosters crush was funny up until a point but he never had liked him. _

_--_

"_Here take these" Eddie handed Janet some medicine and she didn't even ask what it was, she trusted him when he handed them and a glass of water to her when he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. _

"_How long have you been back" Janet asked _

"_About an hour,you hungry yet" he asked_

"_Yeah but I don't think I can eat much" Janet replied pushing the covers back to get out of bed. _

_"Stay, I'll bring it to you" Eddie tucked her right back in once she sat up against her pillows and listened. _

_Eddie brought her a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup. "You didn't get this at the store" Janet picked at him _

_"Your right I made it" _

_"You cook" Janet couldn't believe it_

_"Yes, some things...mom use to make me that everytime I was sick well at least untill I got to manly to admit I was sick" Eddie laughed at her_

_"It's really good Eddie, Thank you" _

_A few days later when Janet was back to normal Eddie called her late one night asking her to come over that he wasn't feeling very well. When she got there he asked Nurse Janet to take care of him. _

_"Your a bad little boy, Latekka" Janet told him when he pulled her down ontop of him knowing full well there wasn't a thing wrong with him except the swelling in his pants._

_"I was think nurse-patient but I can do teacher-..." _

_The next morning when Janet started to go home Eddie was still in the bed. He reached over to his nightstand to get her house key. _

_"Here, I forgot to put it back" _

_"Why don't you just keep it" Janet said softly crawling back on top of him. Eddie just looked at her with a grin. _

_'You know my doors always open so anytime you feel like crawling into my bed, please feel free" _


	49. Washing your sins away

The bathroom had that low flickering glow and she could feel Eddie's presence behind her but keeping up with the seduction she never turned to look at him.

She could hear him undressing, his shirt, his shoes, the sound of his zipper then his belt buckle hitting the floor, it was a potent aphrodisiac.

Eddie slipped in behind her and she eased back against his chest. Being with him skin on skin again was a powerful feeling. Eddie felt her muscles relax and though he was sure the excessively hot water had something to do with it, deep down he knew she was finally free in his arms. Uninhibited, unafraid, vulnerable but trusting, there was a serenity and amity between them.

Janet's drooping curls were starting to dampen on the ends and the rest remained loosely atop her head. She was always at her sexiest when she sat like that, not a care in the world just the tranquility of her bath.

_She let me in the tub, that's a good sign_.  
_I let him in the tub didn't I._

Somebody had to make a move. Janet figured it might as well be her; there was still plenty to talk about.  
"Did you find out everything you needed to know" she asked as Eddie massaged her shoulders.

"I think I managed to create more questions" Eddie wanted to laugh to ease the tension but there wasn't anything funny about the particular topic.

"Ask" Janet whispered

"You're sill taking your birth control" _What? All he wants to know is what's the chance he'll knock me up. _

"Yes, it's a pain to start and stop" she spoke very stiffly

"Were you…when you…I mean did" Janet knew Eddie was having a hard time choosing the right words. "I didn't have unprotected sex, Eddie" He kissed the top of her head "But you didn't use any of them" he whispered "I didn't have a reason to, not that I would have used ours anyway" Eddie smiled and Janet could nearly hear his mouth take the upwards turn.

Janet could feel Eddie's release of breath. He never asked about Rooster and she wasn't going to bring it up but he had brought his own, one of the reasons she was having so much trouble forgiving him "So other than…… you haven't.." Eddie asked

"I didn't go to Boston, I went to Providence" That was defiantly a good thing to hear.

"And you" she asked not really as interested in the answer as he thought she should be "I didn't sleep with Rory or the girl from Sully's, I took her for coffee" Eddie confessed as Janet ran a soapy luffa down her leg "So other than the two times we" Janet was pleased

"Did you have to tell everyone about that, by the way" Eddie laughed quietly and it sank in to Janet that they had pretty much opened their sex life up to everyone they knew and then some. "you said right here, right now, didn't you"

"I did"

"Did you have to name off half the guy's I've had sex with" Janet asked

"HALF" Eddie was jealous and shocked

"I'll tell you who else if you tell me how many" Janet dared him

"I think that should be the one secret we have from each other" Eddie suggested " I don't think knowing will make either one of us feel better" he added

"I guess your right but if you were to find out about someone that you know later on down the road, how upset would you be for not telling you now" Janet asked

"That depends on who it is and how well I know them" Eddie told her

"That's not fair" Janet replied as Eddie washed over her back

"It's not like you slept with one of the guy's" Eddie told her

"Did you stop having the headaches" She knew he was plagued with them after the beating

"Pretty much, I still get one if I……………….Baby, tell me you didn't sleep with one of the guy's"

"Eddie, I haven't slept with one of your friends"

"You know you just about scared the …."

"Since the year after we graduated" she added squinting waiting for him to blow up

"Don't even tell me which one, because I think I would kill them for not telling me" Eddie took it better than she thought he would

"Nick was gone, …."

"I thought you didn't want to know" Janet asked

"It couldn't have been ………………you've had sex with Big O" Eddie said in shock

"You can't get mad….you slept with Hannah" Janet reminded him

Eddie took a deep breath…."Fine, but I'm gonna kill him" Eddie replied

"Look we were both really drunk and it happened, we've never talked about it since so please don't make us"

"Janet"

"We never even spoke again until I started working at Sully's" Eddie finally took a deep breath and kissed her

"Why, I know Big O he's not one of those guy's" Eddie wanted to know what the deal was

"Lets just say enduarnce isn't his strong suite" Eddie laughed

"You were telling me about your headaches, remember" Janet wanted to change the subject

"I have one every now and then, nothing major though"

"There weren't any other problems were there" she asked concerned

"I couldn't …you know, the meds the doctor had me one pretty much eliminated any chance of that happening" Eddie exclaimed

"What medicine" Janet asked craning her head around to see him

"Apparently my kidney's looked worse than I did" Eddie laughed but soon realized Janet didn't think it was funny in the least bit "It's okay, I'm fine now." He kissed the top of her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her again

"But I have to tell you it really sucked then because I kept having these dreams about you and I would wake up in the middle of them but I couldn't do anything about it" Eddie admitted

"What kind of dreams" she asked "The kind I'm not going to tell you about"

"I haven't seen a naked woman other than you in a year unless you count the twelve named after months" Eddie sighed, he hated admitting to Janet that he spent time admiring the perfectly built women in Heff's magazine. He figured that might sting a little but Janet laughed out loud at him.

"You're a man what else is new, I've seen the stack in your closet, Eddie and I'm pretty sure you didn't survive in the beginning on sheer will power"

"Yeah" Eddie smirked "Would you like to discuss what I just found in your nightstand" Eddie taunted her. "Not particularly, you didn't have any business looking to start with" Janet blushed shaking her head and turning to look away from Eddie.

"I beg to differ on that one to, we keep some of our stuff in there" Eddie was referring to some very pleasant massage oils but he found some very explicit love stories, some lubricant and a bullet.

"Yeah, well I'll move _ours_ to your drawer" she replied only half embarrassed

"I would prefer to move it all to my side" Eddie flirted "How am I not surpsied" Janet giggled

Much like the first time they were intimate with each other they laughed and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. "Why didn't we do this before" Eddie laced his fingers with hers and their heads remained side by side affording Eddie the opportunity to lavish her neck and shoulder with kisses along with a few nibbles on her ear in between all the talking that so desperately needed to be done. "I think we needed to grow up before we started acting like grown ups" Janet answered and caused them both to laugh.

"Could our whole problem have been about sex" Janet asked him

"No, I think it was about us and it carried over into that because I used it as a way to avoid my feelings for so long and you were so afraid of rejection that you had a hard time believe I wouldn't change my mind becasue of that" Eddie answered

They finally got out of the tub when the water cooled off. For a moment they considered just running more hot water but they both already looked like raisins so they decided it was time. Eddie dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before Janet ever got out of the tub. When he started taking the candles to the bedroom Janet stood up in the tub and reached for a towel. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out holding Eddie's attention the whole time. "There's a bag in my top drawer will you hand it to me" she asked and Eddie was more than willing.

As if he had lived there his whole life he opened her lingerie drawer. He wondered why she had never worn it for him before.

Pulling out the pink satin gown and robe he laid it across her dressing chair in the bathroom while she was wrapped in a towel lotioning her legs. Eddie had been with many women, mostly slim sexy women but what he never knew was that he would one day find a shorter more fuller figured woman sexier than any of them.

Janet was probably the most girlie of all the women he had ever been with. Sure he had experienced the benefits of a well maintained woman but Janet was obsessive about the smoothness of her skin, the way she smelled, everything was always trimmed, plucked, tweezed and waxed all of the time. It turned Eddie on more than she knew; he had a weakness for all things girlie.

He made a quick stop by his nightstand after the brief foreplay session in the tub he wanted to be prepared expecting the evening to take that turn now that he got a good look at what she wanted to put on, then he headed to the kitchen for a much needed drink of water.

When he stopped beside her at the dresser she reached out and took his glass for a sip to swallow her pill. She could have swallowed it without any but she wanted him to be aware of her taking it after she was surprised by his worry in the tub. He really only wanted to know if she had been sleeping with other people but it was a relief that she was still on birth control he had enough baby drama for a while. She expertly handed him his glass back as if he were a waiter and he sat it down on the dresser.


	50. Now that's what I'm talking about

OKAY, IT ONLY TOOK ME 120 THOUSAND PLUS WORDS BUT I'M FINALLY HERE! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND DON'T WORRY THIS ISN'T THE END, I STILL HAVE PLENTY MORE ALREADY WRITTEN. FOR SOME REASON I CAN'T STOP THIS STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Janet had left her robe open and the gown was peaking out. Much to his surprise she wasn't bundled up. She took her jewelry off while Eddie stood and watched a few more of Janet's night time rituals then softly stepped into her and slowly removed the small hand painted sticks that were holding her hair up off her neck. He had bought them for her on their trip to Providence because she liked them so much. Then gently tossed it to let it fall.

He took his place behind her and she watched him in the mirror as he ran his hand around the front of her waist and slid it beneath her robe. Eddie had a thing for silky fabric and he continued to rub over it bunching it as he closed his hand around her lightly squeezing, Janet had learned long ago Eddie would repeat the gesture over and over again as his way of fighting the urge to rip it off of her. She was sure he probably didn't realize how much of a turn on it was.

He kissed the side of her face and neck and the shoulder he exposed with a thousand tiny kisses before his hands firmly massaged across her stomach in opposite directions opening her robe as he went and allowing it to fall to the floor.

Janet continued to watch him through the mirror as Eddie's massaging spread over her body, pulling at her gown, running his hand under it and over her hip and butt as he kissed her neck the way he knew would make her wet. Now she stood with a full view of her self, she closed her eyes when Eddie laced his fingers and rested his hands on top of hers.

He slowly slid his right hand up her hip in a circle around her navel and ended squeezing their left hands against her right breast. "What are you doing" she asked so softly and innocent. The last time he made that move they were in providence.

"Making love to you the way I pictured it the night I feel in love with you" he whispered nibbling her ear. He could feel her and their wasn't even a hint of nervousness. She was going to let him do whatever he wanted to.

"I love you" he added running his tongue down the back of her neck. "I love you, Eddie" she moaned back to him

Even though he was giving up feeling her body, he was getting so much more out of making her feel her own. Janet needed to be comfortable with herself and Eddie was determined for her to understand what turned him on so much, to see where he was coming from.

Holding her breast firmly in their hands Eddie began the journey to her core with the other. Not wanting to turn the extremely intimate moment into a round of masturbation he simply made her lightly brush between her legs, where she could feel the heat and moisture her own body resonated the lack of panties served to turn him on more.

She fell back against him and allowed herself to enjoy Eddie's guided exploration. It was hot and Janet found her self quite surprised by how much it turned her on. Eddie's arousal was also perceptible. He was cautiously observant of any reluctance she expressed not wanting to ruin the moment by pushing her too far. She took the opportunity to pull away from him when he settled their hands on the soft flesh of her belly.

Turning from Eddie she had only the tips of his first and middle finger hooked around hers. Taking a step towards the bed she looked over her shoulder at Eddie.

"Now the fun begins" she winked

"Oh goody" he grinned

_Damn that woman is sexy; lose curls hanging, big blue eyes and long lashes and a smile to die for. How did I get lucky enough to be standing here while her eyes are pleading me to join her soft body in that bed. Why am I still standing here, get it together Latekka or your going to miss the best sex of your life._

His feet quickly caught up with his brain and he slowly was led to bed by a woman with only a finger but Sully was right he was completely wrapped around it. He suddenly seized with nervousness but did his best not to let it show. He stood at attention as Janet bent over the bed to remove some of the pillows and fluff the other ones, then spread the covers back, all the way back Eddie noted. As subtle as it was, Eddie got her message loud and clear. She wanted him on top and was willing to forgo the protectiveness of the covers.

Sure he had the urge to take her right there when she bent over the bed but as attractive as it sounded it wasn't going to be as good as taking things slow. As much as he had learned Janet liked to feel Eddie's force and lead, that particular position wouldn't have been appreciated. Eddie caught Janet's hand and she froze momentarily before turning to face him. When he held her head firmly in his large hands and took from her a deep passionate kiss Janet pulled his towel lose and let it drop to the floor. The cool air hit Eddie's back side and he was struck with a surge of initiative to move things inside the confines of the soft, warm bed.

Now sucking each others tongues lazily Eddie eased her down on the bed. A couple of soft kisses and Eddie silently encouraged Janet to mold into her passively requested position propped on the mound of fluffy pillows. They had discovered how much she liked the particular angle one night after they had a few to many at Sully's and both ended up walking home.

Eddie only took a few liberties when it came to Janet's body under him. Foreplay was a necessity for such a momentous union but more importantly was the actual task at hand, he knew it had to be slow and he didn't want it to be over before it started. He wasn't going to include any dirty sex, if they climaxed it was going to be purely because they were in love not because they knew how to work each others bodies. He wasn't going to take the easy road tonight.

Once Janet was comfortable, Eddie brushed her curls away from her eyes and eased his left knee between her thighs, keeping his weight off of her they began to kiss soon followed by Eddie nudging her legs open so he could comfortably fit in between. He stopped just short of entering Janet. His erection pressed against the tender opening of her body but dared not enter. It had taken some time in the beginning for Janet to believe Eddie could control him self enough once he had gotten so close, but he always did. He knew touching her there with his penis wasn't exactly something that could be found in the guide to safe sex but they trusted each other and the only thing they were really concerned with was pregnancy and Eddie had always suited up before actually entering.

Their kisses immediately deepened along with their breathing into a nearly pleading dance of seduction. Eddie's arm slipped lose from the position it held near her hip and his weight slowly settled on her. Past experience taught her what Eddie was about to do next. He hated interrupting the moment, Eddie would almost always loose the mood if they were interrupted by the phone, knocking door, anything. When it came to sex with Janet he was all business, nothing short of the best when they were making love. Once he was in that mood rather than just a gratification mode the phones went off, the doors were locked. So he always stuffed a condom under the pillow or on the night stand before he advanced things very far. Janet had found several unused ones in the past when she went to make the bed. As much as Eddie might have wanted to if she didn't seem to be in the mood, he would snuggle her up next to him and never say a word.

Eddie slid his hand under the pillow and paused for a minute, god he didn't want to have to sit up and fumble with a condom at the moment but he knew he would sooner or later so he decided he might as well do it now before he lost control of himself and penetrated her in an all natural state. Perfectly fine with him but Janet had always been dead set against it, afraid of getting pregnant.

Before the thought caught up with his hand Janet was running hers up his side then the length of his arm and laced fingers with him, condom caught in between their palms. They continued to kiss but Eddie was concerned she didn't want to go through with it since she was clearly stalling him.

When he looked into her eyes his fears were erased along with every other thought he had at the moment as Janet tilted her hips and arched her back forcing herself to take him in. Using her free hand she slid it down his side a few inches and pressed into the back of Eddie's hip urging him to thrust at the same time.

Eddie groaned in mind numbing pleasure as he slowly slid into her. It had been weeks since either had sex let alone feeling a woman like that for the first time it caused Eddie to swell to maximum capacity leading to a slightly uncomfortable entry but Janet urged him on in spite of it. Eddie paused momentarily once he was deep inside of her until Janet let out a specifically reserved whimper, their long standing sign that she was ready and he could use a second of pause since he nearly lost it the second he felt his head pass through her. It was intense and instantly almost unbearably condensed. Every nerve ending their bodies possessed tingled and both found it hard to forcibly breathe.

Eddie sank into Janet with their eyes closed and mouths melded together, but once he heard her call to him he relinquished pressure and smiled contently as Janet opened her eyes and grinned back. The raw pleasure glared into the darkness as Eddie slowly bottomed out again.

Eddie broke their hold on the condom and pulled her right leg up just under the knee and held it against his hip. _Yeah he remembers she thought to herself._ Janet was buried into his chest and his other arm wrapped around her back and with every deep purposeful thrust Janet's body lifted from the bed tightly held in Eddie's arms. Only quite whimpers came from them as they allowed their selves to accept such a life affirming affair without distraction.

Every pump drained precious energy and soon was accompanied by a second of pause after each impassioned but lingering lunge. Eddie brought Janet to climax and Janet pressed into Eddie's back again and he thrust harder and deeper trying to enjoy every second of it and Janet couldn't contain her self as she began to pant her pleasure. When he started to cum Eddie slowed down to a near stillness and began to expose Janet's intimate flesh for the first time to his essence. Janet responded in a warm wetness and Eddie could feel the tremors in her legs as he gently released his hold on her knee. Neither spoke a word and Eddie continued with a thrust every minute or so until he was weak and over stimulated.

Janet's body accepted Eddie's release and he was pleasantly surprised at how little mess there seemed to be compared to the interruption and work condom's involved. They both found understanding and meaning in what nature intended. Before Eddie pulled out he looked down at Janet and she was crying, he wiped away the tears but they continued to roll. If it hadn't been for the sheer pleasure of her trust in him as he held her vulnerability in his hands he would have cried along with her.

Falling back onto the pillow they both managed a smile. Eddie rolled off of Janet and pulled her into his arms, still rubbing the satin he never managed to discard, being such a short low cut gown it was hardly a hindrance.

There was no need for words. Silence said it all as they snuggled into each other. Janet cried into him giving Eddie validation of her sorrow for the past months.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Janet spoke into his chest

"Me too" Eddie kissed the top of her head and drifted off.


	51. Dr Williams

Eddie woke with Janet on his chest smiling in her peaceful sleep. It was well past daylight and by his guess closer to lunch than dawn. He carefully pulled his arm out from under her and eased her head down onto the pillow. She hardly moved.

He was stiff so he stretched and rolled his shoulder around a few times before reaching onto the table for his watch. A slow shy grin filled his face when he saw the unused condom lying on the night stand, the memory only added to the reason he woke to begin with and he quickly snuggled back under the covers with Janet. He checked his watch and saw it was a quarter till 10:00.

_Damn must have been even better than I thought. Janet never sleeps past 8:00, EVER. _

As soon as he laid his head back down on to the pillow he noticed the large bag hanging on the back on her bedroom door. Realizing it must be her dress for Hannah's wedding it dawned on him that it was at 3:00. TODAY!

"Baby" Eddie said nudging her for a kiss "mmmmmmmmm" she replied reclaiming her comfortable postion against his chest forcing him to roll onto his back. There was no sign of shy Janet, in fact she was pushing Eddie around to make her self comfortable by wiggling and moving Eddie's arm exactly where she wanted it.

He gave her a moment and then tried again "you plan on sleeping all day" he whispered against her curls in his sexy deep crackling voice while rubbing her back in a near tickle.

Janet began to kiss his chest slowly but with a fully open mouth tasting the salt left on his body from the night before as she worked her way to his mouth."not all of it" she replied with her mouth against his chest. She never had been able to resist his morning voice. With in minutes she was lying on top of him and he was hard and hot pressed against her most intimate of places.

Eddie was helpless to conrol his desires. He immedialty took action to progress the situation. Janet had yet to fully open her eyes as she was curled over ontop of his chest but when she was ready to share the closeness again from last night she sat up and opened her eyes with a smile.

The bright rays of the sun peaking through the curtain along with the Lacy view of her neighbors carrying about their daily lives gave her cause to think it may not be as early morning as she thought. "What time is it" she asked Eddie just as he slid into her. She was ready and he met no resistance.

Both pleasntly surprised at how much easier the position was without friction causing Latex between them. Eddie felt pretty sure it was a mind thing for Janet and she was able to relax her body more having to not think about the mechanics of it.

Eddie had found his self pleasntly surprised that he was interested in learning what made Janet tick, what she really liked in bed. He had never been interested past one or two rounds before Janet but there was something about Janet from the beginning that made him want to share everything with her. He had been responsible for a lot of things in his life but never had he ventured into being just as involved with another's body as he was his own. Not more than an hour or two anyway and not so deeply involved in every aspect.

The feeling of such closeness, his thickness inside of her was enough to push aside any thoughts but that of making love with Eddie. As wonderful as their make up was last night they both had plenty of pent up tension to work out and though it had started romanticly it was continuing in a lustfull direction.

Still heaving breaths in and out slumped on top of him Eddie reminded her "It's getting late" Janet having yet to come back down from the high she was on just mumbled "Do you need to be somewhere"

"You want me to call Hannah and explain why she doesn't have a maid of honor" Eddie would have in a heart beat if it meant he could keep her there beside him. Janet fumbled around and looked at Eddie's watch. 10:30_. "_oh my god, Hannah's wedding, she's going to kill me" Janet blurted as she not so delicately extracted herself from Eddie to crawl off the side of the bed grabbing her robe and wrapping it shut.

Eddie grunted in discomfort curling his body up. Janet stopped realizing what she had done to his very percious lower extremity. "If that's your idea of how to prevent getting pregnant, I have to tell you it'll work but if it's all the same with you I can just stick with the condoms" Eddie had always been able to lighten any uncomfortable situation, ease Janet's nerves when she became overly wound up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" she crawled back next to him gently stroking the afflected area

"I'm okay" he answered with a kiss on the forehead pulling her into him.

"I guess we should talk about that, huh" he said softly to her

"Do we have to, I'm already hours behind" Janet skirted around the subject

"Yes and we're doing it now" Eddie spoke and Janet let his word be law, he didn't often voice his opinon that strongly about things but when he did she took notice and sat up in the bed.

"I wanted to be with you Eddie really with you, it was never about not trusting you I just didn't trust myself, I've never been willing to have sex without using protection but last night I knew I wanted that with you and I believe you wanted that with me to" Janet's voice was soft and airy as Eddie stroked a curl that continually fell across her face.

"I do, but I need to know if last night was just last night, I guess I should have asked this morning but I kind of got caught up in the moment" Eddie replied still stroking her hair but now sitting up next to her, only a sheet draped across his lap.

"We've came close before, but until last night I was to afraid of what could happen" Janet said to him in a near whisper

"What are you so afraid of, baby" Eddie asked truly concerned

"The unexpected but I'm tired of worrying about what might happen; I just wanted to give myself to you"

"I'm glad you did" Eddie bought her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss on each of her fingers

"I guess we should have had this conversation before I..." Janet forcibly smiled

"We, Janet"... "It's a gift, and I'm honored to receive it believe me when I say you couldn't give me anything greater, last night meant more to me than any other night in my life, at sixteen guy's don't think about what it means to lose your virginity but in a way we held onto the best part" Eddie was playing with one of her curls

"The best part, Eddie once its gone you can't get it back, and you're right at guy's don't care what it means and girls get one of the hardest lessons of thier life about men"

"I know but what we all fail to realize until years later down the road is that it's not about the sex it's self it's about the person you're sharing it with and believe me it's a first time feeling like no other when you find that person..."

"I love you" Janet whispered

"And, I love you...but we both know there's consequences involved, obviously we've had sex with other people before but I've never ever not even when I was younger had sex without a condom before you." He could truly say that now that he had learned him and Rory didn't actually have sex that night, nor did they until weeks after the baby was gone and protection was defiantly upfront and foremost in his mind.

"We've both been tested, I know that much but you should know I got checked again after... and it came back okay" she didn' t need to say his name. Janet was tested yearly when she did her annual pap.

_About a month and a half after they started dating and one make out session that would have gone to far if Hannah hadn't interrupted Eddie decided he had to do things the right way. Janet wasn't a one night stand, she was a real woman with real feelings and he didn't want to treat her with any less respect than she deserved. So he made the most embarrassing appointment of his life with a Doctor in the flats. He wasn't about to do it in the Ridge where everyone would know before he made it home. _

_His luck Dr. Charlie Williams was a woman, a very well built woman at that. She was considerably older than Eddie but the only age restrictions Eddie had every put of ogling women were the legal limit and the Senior Citizens Discount. _

_"Mr. Latekka what brings you in today" she asked_

_"Peace of Mind" _

_"You live on the Ridge, I see" she was looking through his chart "Blood Pressure looks good...she went through the most common things...take off your pants" she added_

_Eddie looked at her funny as she pulled some gloves from a box. "I don't think you'll be needing those" Eddie said wanting to crawl out of the room. _

_"Mr. Latekka, clearly your not hear because you have a tummy ache...I see men like you everyday that drive hours away just because their to embarrassed to ask to be checked for Sexual Transmitted Diseases" she laid the gloves on her small table_

_"I'll admit that's why I'm here but I can tell you all of that looks fine, nothing unusual" Eddie didn't want to pull his pants down_

_"Fine, Let's start with a few questions"_

_"How long has it been since you've had sexual intercourse?"..."9 weeks"..._

_"Are you married?"..."no"_

_"Are you in a single partner relationship?"..."yes, but we haven't had sex yet" _

_"How many sexual partners have you had?"..."a lot" Eddie swallowed hard_

_"How many do you consider a lot, Mr. Latekka?"...Eddie just stared at her with a guilty face _

_"10, 15, 20, 25,30,..." okay I get the picture" she replied when Eddie didn't stop her_

_She asked Eddie to roll his shirt sleeve up and she drew several tubes of blood. "I assume you would like me to test for everything" she asked taking a third vial of blood and Eddie just nodded his head. _

_"I see you received all clean results when you came in last year" she added. Eddie had been going yearly since he was 18. His father suggested he should but his usual Doctor wasn't there anymore. _

_"Is there reason to believe you might have contracted something, it's only been ten months since your last test " _

_"No, I just want to be sure" the Doctor grinned at him _

_"What's her name" she asked untying the rubber strip from Eddie's arm_

_She took her gloves off and washed her hands then put another pair on. "Time to separate from those pants, Mr. Latekka I promise I want laugh at whatever it is your so afraid of" _

_"Trust me, I've seen it all bumps, buzz cuts gone terrible wrong, warts, all sorts of nasty STD's and most commonly erections...there's no need to be embarrassed with me...It's strictly professional" Eddie finally dropped his pants, erection clearly saluting her. _

_Dr. Williams continued to ask Eddie questions about his general health. "How long has it been since your last physical.._

_"High school" Eddie honestly knowing she was going to do it anyway. Once that was done he started to pull his pants back up. _

_"Hold on there's one more thing, your almost thirty so I take it you haven't had a prostate exam" _

_"Ohh not there's no way I'm going to let you..." Eddie immediately protested _

_"Would you rather a male Dr. for this one" she asked_

_Eddie finally relented when she kept going on and on about impotence being a side affect from prostate problems but the earlier they were caught the better. _

_"So 9 weeks right" she asked as Eddie assumed the position_

_"yes" he wasn't very pleased when he heard her squeeze the KY on her fingers_

_"How long since you've masturbated" she asked nearly causing Eddie to choke_

_"I don't know a few days ago" he wasn't embarrassed anymore but rather irritated_

_"Here you'll need this" she handed Eddie a specimen cup and he never even had time to ask what for as she quickly preformed the prostate exam and caused him to ejaculate. He quickly figured out what the cup was for. _

_Eddie looked up at her feeling almost violated. She took the cup from him very professionally and handed him a few paper towels. "You said to test for everything...we'll give you a call when we have your results" then she walked out the door leaving Eddie in a state of shock with his pants around his ankles._

--

"You already know I haven't had sex with anyone but you since you agreed to meet Ernesto" Eddie winked and she blushed "actually it was three weeks before that" he added blushing himself

"The only thing left to discuss is..." Janet knew he might withdraw at the start of the baby discussion

"Babies" Eddie said surprisingly comfortable shocking Janet

"Yeah well I was going to say knocking me up but.." Janet's laugh spread to Eddie

"I wasn't all that surprised that I had to explain it to Ickey but to you" Eddie kissed her nervous face. "I'm pretty sure we both know how babies are made, Eddie" Janet snickered

"I can't believe I'm actually talking about making babies with a woman" Eddie laughed at him self "me either" Janet replied

"You can't knock up a woman your in love with" Eddie said softly

"I'm pretty sure you can, ask Ronnie" Janet joked at him

"No you can't, we may make a baby but I would never consider it knocking you up" Eddie said with complete sincerity

"I think your the only man that can actually say that and make it sound sexy" Janet flirted but Eddie had no idea how much she truly needed to hear it.

"You're going to keep taking the birth control pills though right" Eddie asked instantly dropping all the play fullness from his face and voice.

"Yes Eddie as cute as your baby would be I don't much think I want to entertain the idea of a mini Latekka throwing passes inside of me for nine months, right now" Janet laughed but Eddie caught the distinction in her voice when she uttered 'right now'. Knowing there wasn't enough time for that discussion nor was he prepared he changed the subject.

"Go get ready, I'll call Hannah and tell her we're coming" Eddie's words made Janet stop in the bathroom door

"Well, if you want me to" He asked "Of course I do, Eddie" she smiled before closing the door.

--

"Please tell me your coming to help me get dressed" Hannah pleaded into the phone thinking it was Janet seeing how her number popped up "I hadn't planned on it" Eddie joked

"You can have her later, I need her first" Hannah informed him unsure as to why Eddie was suddenly talking to her again. "She's in the shower, relax" Eddie insisted "I'll have her there in plenty of time for you to marry the kitten" He could here Pizza Girl in the back ground telling her to take deep breaths, deep breaths.

Hannah was silent as she followed Pizza Girls demonstration of it. "It's okay, I have some help but please skip the bed and get her to me, I need her" Hannah was almost crying now "I promise" Eddie assured her

--

"Hey, Pizza Girl and Aubrey are with Hannah and every things fine" Eddie said peaking inside the shower curtain. "Thank you" she gave him a quick peck and continued to get ready. "I'm going to go shower and change, pick you up here" Eddie asked "Janet just nodded her answer as yes while she did her best to avoid wetting her hair. Damn she was beautiful standing in that shower, Eddie thought to him self.

--

"So did you spend the night with Janet or with Officer Robins" Phil asked a very busy Eddie.

"Pizza Girl" Eddie asked buttoning his shirt

"No I drove over to Ickey's this morning to get the dirt" Phil joked

"Yes, I spent the night at Janet's if you must know" Eddie grinned tucking his shirt in.

"and that means what exactly" Phil requested "When I know, I'll let you know" Eddie answered tying his tie.

"You didn't talk " Phil was puzzled "Look nobody has a clue what went down between you two but my guess is it was way the heck bigger than one kiss with Rory" Phil was pushing, it was time.

"You're right it was way the hell bigger than sex, we were the problem and until we fixed ourselves we couldn't have a relationship" Eddie sat down on the side of the bed and sighed.

"But did you talk about whatever happened" Phil repeated

"Yeah we did, about a lot actually; we even had the baby discussion" Eddie huffed a small laugh

"She's not..." Phil inquired "NO, and we're going to try and keep it that way, for a while" Eddie replied

"I don't get it, you were together for months so why are you just now discussing the consequences of having sex" Phil was confused

"We discussed them before but things are different now" Eddie defended putting his shoes on "I'd feel wrong talking about it but we're good so stop worrying" Eddie patted Phil on the back as he stood up to grab his jacket. "How do I look" Eddie asked

"Like you're happy" Phil replied

_Why do I feel like I'm headed to my own wedding. Eddie thought on the ride back to Janet's._

--

Eddie walked in and preceded to the bathroom where he was sure Janet would still be. It was nearly noon. Her bedroom door was shut and he knocked lightly as he entered. Janet was standing at her dresser trying to fasten her bracelet. It wasn't the charm bracelet Eddie had gotten her but a delicate band of small diamonds. "It was my mom's, grams gave it to her" she told Eddie as he fastened it and kissed the back of her hand.

"I can't believe you got ready that fast" Eddie sat on the bed and watched her finish dressing. She already had put on the Black corset bra, panties and garter belt, that was nearly enough to drive him mad but when she propped her foot on the bed beside him to pull on her stockings he made his move. Janet gave him a play full grin when he ran his fingers up the inside of her leg and he knew he would have to wait. But he watched her none the same as she hooked the stockings to the garters. She then proceded to step into her dress. Eddie was quick to help her.

"Zip me up" she asked turning her back to him as he still sat on the foot of the bed. She held her strapless Black dress with a band of white around the top with both hands in place against her breast. It was defiantly a sexy sight for him to see Janet holding her own breasts. He was more than happy to assist and took the opportunity to run his hands down her side and around her hip then kiss her neck draped in the pearls he had bought her and against the curls she had pulled over one shoulder so the wouldn't get caught in the zipper. _She knew what that felt like already when She had laid her head in Eddie's lap to watch t.v. only to raise up and nearly pull her self bald when her hair was stuck in his zipper. That was a hard one to explain to Phil seeing how they were on Eddie's couch and she was sitting up so Phil could sit down._

She slowly turned around and leaned over between Eddie's legs propping her hand on the bed to slip into her shoes at Eddie's feet. He was instantly aroused but remained the gentleman. "I'm ready" she stated as she stood straight but he didn't reply. Still staring she called "Eddie" and he snapped out of it "You ready, Beautiful" he asked and they made their way to the church.


	52. It's about time

"It's about time, we were going to send the guy's out looking for you" Hannah hugged Janet

"I know, I'm a horrible maid of honor" Janet playfully frowned

"No your not, you're just in love with Eddie Latekka" Hannah replied

"I guess you've already been filled in" Janet looked wide eyed at the other girls

"Yeah, but I want to know what happened **after** you two left Sully's" They all giggled

"He's here" the girls ran to the door and peaked out into the hall way.

"Like here, here"

"Yes like here here" Sure enough Eddie was talking to Mr. Daniels in the hallway. "Ladies" he said with his best flirtatious smile and seceded in thoroughly embarrassing the girls.

"We have plenty of time for all that, but right now we have to get you dressed" Janet insisted as Eddie walked up to the door. "Mind if I have a moment with the bide" Eddie asked and the girls filed out quietly but Eddie grabbed Janet's arm wanting her to stay.

"Maybe now isn't the best time, Eddie" Janet whispered

"Actually now is perfect" Eddie pulled Janet next to him and laced his fingers with hers

"Hannah, we've been through a lot together and you know how I feel about Sam.."

"Eddie, I know I was wrong and especially since you've always been there for Sam and for me and I knew you would fall in love with him but he needed you and I chose to ignore the possibility for his sake, not mine" Hannah had tears trickling down her face

"I needed him to, he was as much my part of Nick as he was yours but Nick's back now and it's time to let Sam just be Sam, he shouldn't have to be our Nick. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, it was just a lot to hear and I guess it couldn't have been easy for either one of you, your best friends and because of my actions you've had to deal with something so huge and I don't want you two to have problems because of it." Eddie stood firm but Janet and Hannah were both crying

"Eddie, what happened between you and Hannah was a long time ago, and we both made peace with it when we started dating and as far as Sam goes, I would have been happy to know he was your son, he loves you plus I happen to think you would make a great father, you kind of already have" Janet wrapped her arms around him and he squeezed her so tight "Baby" she whispered "Yeah" "I can't breathe" he let go of her

"Are we okay, Eddie" Hannah asked

"Yeah, but there's one more thing I need to say and it's about Ray so before you get mad just here me out" Eddie pulled Janet back to him and she stood directly in front of him as he wrapped his arm around her. The height difference usually meant instead of his arm falling at her waist it fell right below her breasts.

"You know I can't stand Ray Cataldo and Matt Laush is probably at the bottom of my list of favorite people but you love Ray and he clearly loves you and if your happy with him then you shouldn't let what other people think get in your way, do what's best for you and Sam"

Janet and Hannah were both in shock that Eddie just said what he said. Did those words actually come out of Eddie Latekka's mouth.

'What did you do to him" Hannah asked Janet starting to cry

"I'm not sure" Janet replied looking up at him with a grin. He kissed Hannah on the cheek then Janet on the lips of course and Janet swatted his butt and told him to go so Hannah could get dressed.

--

"Did you just really pat Eddie Latekka on the butt" Hannah asked with a grin as Janet helped her into her dress

"That's nothing..." Janet began to dish the dirt with Hannah as she got dressed

--

"Was last night as long as you thought it would be...I don't know why you insisted on spending it alone" Janet asked

"I wasn't exactly alone" Hannah grinned lazily and Ray walked in backwards

"So much for traditions" Janet left the two alone

--

"Close your eyes" Hannah ordered as Ray faced the wall as not to look at her

"Okay, Hannah Jane, their closed" Ray teased and Hannah walked right up and kissed him.

--

Ray only stayed for a minute before Janet forced him out. He had just made it back to the grooms room when Eddie walked in.

"Latekka, just the man I want to see, I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done last night, It was quiet a show" Ray had his usual sideways grin.

"You got a minute" Eddie asked

"I would love to have a pow wow with you but I'm about to walk down the isle"

"Make time" Eddie said bluntly and Ray motioned for the room to clear out. Eddie stopped Laush from leaving then closed the door.

"Did Rory come to see" Eddie asked Laush

"Yeah, she did" Laush answered short

"Whats going on" Ray asked curiously

"It's nothing"

"Tell him Laush" Eddie ordered

"I'm not going to stand here and take orders from you" Matt barked back at Eddie

"Either you tell him or I will, either way he's going to find out" Eddie was calm in his tone

"Matt, buddy what's he babbling about" Ray asked tending to his cuff links

"She told Latekka it was his kid" Ray knew about the baby from the beginning, Matt told him

"Ouch" Ray said sarcastically

"Tell him the rest"

"She went out with Latekka because she caught me with someone else"

"He deserves to know" Eddie told Matt

"Who did she catch you with" Ray asked his best friend

"It's old history, it doesn't matter"

"Laush" Ray asked harshly

"Christine" he mumbled

"Christine as in my girlfriend whom I married, the mother of my children" Ray was raising his voice

"What do you care, you were going to cheat on her the night Latekka got to Hannah first" It took all Ray had not to hit his best friend

"Because I found out she was seeing someone else, whom you told me was Latekka" Ray was mad. He had been dating Christine for three years when he figured out she was cheating on him, his best friend Matt swore it was Eddie Latekka to cover his own butt.

Then Ray showed up at the lake to meet Hannah only to find her with Eddie.

"You know what, it doesn't matter...I'm marrying Hannah Jane" Ray started to walk off but he turned around at the door

"Ohhh I almost forgot, I knew the baby wasn't yours, because after you passed out...Roy crawled into my bed...no hard feelings she just needed someone to finish what you couldn't" Ray laughed his evil laugh

"I don't care, Ray...even if she slithered into your bed every time she crawled out of mine, it doesn't matter" Eddie said to Ray catching him off guard. Ray turned around to see Eddie fumbling with a paper weight.

"So who cares we've all slept with Rory, you two with Christine, us two with Hannah...we could go through the list but you have an isle to walk down so lets just cut the crap...Janet and Hannah don't deserve being drug into a damn pissing contest" Eddie told him now holding a harsh tone

"What's the matter Latekka Janet borrow your balls" Matt asked

"Laush I'm only going to say this once, so you had best listen...The only reason you're still breathing is because Rory lied but if I even think you might go anywhere near Janet..."

Ray interrupted..."I'll take your last breath myself"

"You of all people know I wouldn't hurt her...I'll see you at the alter" Matt replied then marched out of the room

"Care to tell me what that's all about" Eddie asked entirely pissed off

"Man, was he right, being with Janet you've lost the ability to see what's really going on" Ray laughed

"If your telling me Laush has the hots for Janet, I already know"

"Not at all, if he just had the hots for her he wouldn't have nearly killed you" Ray wore his devilish grin

"I wasn't talking about Laush" Eddie said harshly

"Ohh, you want to know if I've ever..." Ray chuckled "What's the matter she wouldn't answer your questions last night"

"Have you been with Janet or not Cataldo" Eddie demanded

"No I haven't...it's not even like that, I couldn't do that after everything she went through" Ray barked

"What are you talking about"

"Keep it down, there's a church full of people" Ray ordered

"Your an idiot Latekka, you know damn well what I'm talking about" Ray gruffed back but Eddie had no clue

"She didn't tell you how we know each other"

"Yeah you were at the hospital because you broke your leg, when they brought Janet in the day her parents died"

"She was twelve, I was fifteen...give me some credit" Ray said disgusted

"I'm supposed to believe that's the only reason you care for Janet"

"Meadows has had a rough go of it and she's a good girl she deserves someone that will treat her right" Ray answered

"Let me guess you don't think I can"

"Actually your the only one that I think can, but lets just keep that between us" Ray added

"Hannah's going to be pissed if your not at that alter when she gets there" Eddie replied then walked out

--

"I can't decide if I'm surprised to see you here or not" Nicky said taking a seat next to Eddie in the church. Hannah's side of course.

"That makes two of us" Eddie replied as Owen, Ickey, and Ronnie joined them.

"So are we going to get the dirt" Ickey asked Eddie whom was sitting between Owen and Nickey. Ronnie and Ickey just behind them.

"What makes you assume there is any thing to tell" Eddie blushed

"So you're just in the habit of attending weddings where the groom is your mortal enemy" Ronnie suggested

"There's not much to tell, we had a disagreement, we settled it" Eddie said dryly

"You call that a disagreement" Ronnie asked

"That much we know" Owen chuckled "I can't talk about it" Eddie insisted

"At least tell us why you hit Russo" Nick asked "You don't know" Eddie figured by now everyone knew Janet cheated on him with none other than Rooster Russo.

"Would we be asking if we did" Owen spoke up. Eddie had a ridiculous grin across his face and the guy's were ever more confused. "He just got in my way last night, that's all" Eddie grinned as they all whispered back and forth

"I guess Janet won your little lover's quarrel seeing how you're here and all" Nick laughed

"So are the rest of you goffus's, and neither one of us want to claim victory on this one" The guy's were soon joined by the ladies, except of course Eddie who made Aubrey switch places with him so he could sit on the outside to see Janet.

When the music started to play it was a slow violin. the doors opened and everyone thinking it was the wedding party turned their heads only to see Phil sneaking in and closing the door behind him. "Well look who it is" Eddie mumbled as a perfectly suited Phil made his way to sit next to Pizza Girl.

Moments later the doors opened and Kaitlyn Rowan made her way down the isle with Sam. Janet soon followed and then the bride escorted by Mr. Daniels. Mrs. Daniels of course had already threatened Nick about any possibility of an interruption.

"You okay" Eddie asked Nick in a whisper during the vows. He was nervous and more than just a little uncomfortable with his first love marrying another man. Aubrey watched his pain in silence and just took him by the hand. Even if he didn't see a future with Hannah, Aubrey knew a bond like they had wouldn't be broken that easily.

Nick started to squirm in his seat and Aubrey asked him if he was okay. After staring at her hand for a minute he looked up into her eyes. "Yeah, I am" he said with all honesty then lifted her hand to kiss it.


	53. So did you?

Eddie had a smile on his face when he caught up with Janet after the ceremony and they headed to the reception. "You look beautiful you know that" he asked her "I do" she replied teasingly

"So, how's Nick doing" they took a seat at a front table "Better than any of us thought he would"

"I saw Phil at the church"  
"Yeah, him and Pizza Girl split after the ceremony" Eddie told her  
"Baby Steps" she suggested

"Speaking of Babies" Eddie said and Janet looked up to see Ronnie pulling out a chair for Lacey who was not only carrying a baby she was holding one.

"Did we miss something" Eddie chuckled sticking his finger out towards the baby to play  
"Dude, it's her nephew" Ronnie scrunched his face in irritation. He always got picked on.

"What's his name" Janet asked  
"This is Chandler Jr., Chad and Beth looked like they needed a break" Lacey was trying to hold him but he continued to reach for Eddie.

"I guess they've got a pair now" Eddie commented

"He's got a little girl named Lilly, she's a brat just like her Aunt Lacey" he added turning towards Janet.

"Eddie" Janet scolded "No, she really is meanest kindergarten I've ever seen, she bit me last night because I wouldn't let Lacey take our baby out to play" Ronnie added making Janet and Lacey laugh

"He's cute and all but a few day's with him and I'm starting to panic" she joked

"Ahh, come on kids are fun, especially when their still small like this" Eddie took the baby when he reached for him again and they were lost in their own little world both laughing and cooing.

"Have you thought about names yet" Janet asked as Ronnie joined in on the cooing

"Caroline if it's a girl and if it's a boy it'll probably be 12 before we agree on a name" Lacey told her

"We could name him after Eddie" Ronnie told Lacey

"Okay, now I know I missed something" Eddie stated

"The night Ronnie called you from the shower was the night we..." Lacey pointed to her belly with a smirk

"Baby Bro, I'm impressed first try" Eddie laughed giving him a high five

"First night, second try" Ronnie smirked back to him

"Do you mind I'm sitting right here" Lacey protested

"What exactly did Eddie tell you" Janet asked Ronnie

"That's what I would like to know" Lacey added

"None of your business, we men are entitled to a few secrets" Eddie playfully informed them still holding the baby and talking to him.

"Your not going to tell me, I tell you everything" Lacey pretended to pout at Ronnie

"I know and no offense but some of things I wouldn't mind you keeping to yourself" Ronnie said to her about the time Owen and Allison joined the group. There shortly there after Nick and Aubrey. Ronnie and Eddie got up to give the ladies a seat when Ickey and Darcy joined as well. Eddie gave the baby back to Lacey.

The girls immediatly started to talk about babies, weddings, and all things that made the guy's nervous, along with women issues which sent the guy's scurring away.

--

"So what's up with you and Eddie" Aubrey asked and Janet began to tell them selected parts, leaving them just as curious as before, and soon they all started discussing their sex lives. Allison had a few suggestions for Lacey, seeing how the baby would soon be big enough to cause the usual positions to be uncomfortable.

"Check it, right now their over there discussing their sex lives, our sex lives and they don't see anything wrong with it" Ickey said to the group

"We use to be able to talk about stuff like that but now we're a bunch of girls and they act like guy's" Nick added

"All it's going to take is for one of them to brag about something and the rest of us are going to be in the dog house and it's not going to matter that we don't have a clue about it" Ickey replied

"I'm not worried, I know what Aubrey likes" Nick commented

"Yeah, well that's not what she told Allison" Owen mumbled

"You and Allison discussed my sex life" Nick asked

"Not so much discussed as laughed"

"From what I hear there's not a whole lot to discuss" Ronnie laughed

"Don't worry Nicky, once the baby launches he ain't going to have a whole lot to discuss either" Ickey took up for him

"It must be on the tarmack then because Lacey told Aubrey that Ronnie was so worried he was going to hurt the baby that he wouldn't put any momentum in it, if you know what I mean" Nick laughed

"You try having sex when your kids steady kicking at you as to say get off my mommy" Ronnie whined

"O-kay, that's enough we don't talk about them like that, remember..." Eddie stated

"But if we were to agree that it wouldn't leave the group it wouldn't be that bad if we discussed a few things, just so we can keep the women happy of course..." Ickey suggested

"So, you first Eddie, how was your night...once you got out of jail, anyway" Owen asked sipping champagne with a giggle

"Ohh, no Janet doesn't talk about our sex life and neither am I..so count me out of your little group, you heard more than enough last night"

"Care to elaborate on what happened in the stock room" Nick asked

"I'm siding with Eddie on this one, that one is defiantly off limits" Owen added

"You told Owen" Nick pretended to be hurt

"He didn't tell me anything that mattered" Owen replied

"I guess that really does mean that Darcey heard about what you two did in Providence from a little birdie, dude her grandparent's house" Ickey scolded him

"She didn't" Eddie couldn't except that Janet would tell them about the completely erotic night they spent in the floor. The playing around in her grands kitchen maybe but not Janet down on her knees in front of him.

"It's a good thing you went for Ice, seems like you needed a little cooling down" Ickey joked

_The second night they spent in providence, they took Janet's grands to see Bye Bye Birdie the musical that was being performed at the Opra house, her grandfather was right what a bore, him and paps both got a nap in and every time Eddie dozed off Janet woke him up with a little squeeze of his thigh. All he wanted to do was get back to the room and empty himself inside of Janet. It was all he could think about and the fact that the air in the place went out only made it worse. Now instead of picturing Janet under him moaning he was picturing her sweating and panting. He finally got brave since her grandparents opted for seats down front instead of the private balcony where Janet and Eddie were at. _

_In the dark of the balcony that had rather high sides that they had to themselves, Eddie got brave and slipped his hand over on top of her knee. Her legs were crossed but that didn't stop him from inching her dress up higher and higher. _

_"What are you doing" she whispered to him_

_"you begged me to find a way to stay awake, so I am" he whispered back as he nudged Janet's breast with his elbow and hiked her dress up even further. _

_Janet could feel the tingle in herself and wanted to shove his head into her lap but it wasn't the time or the place. He continued to stoke her thigh as she continued to wiggle in her seat. Eddie was taking great pleasure in his ability to turn her on. _

_Janet refused to admit he made her horny and let him win. Not this time she thought, he had done the same thing at the movies, one of Sams ball games, at dinner, at the bar and countless times in the truck, but she would be damned if he got away with it this time. _

_Eddie finally dropped his program on the floor and it floated so neatly at Janet's feet. When he bent over to pick it up he did so leaning over her legs and she was forced to uncross them. He took the opportunity to kiss her just above the knee before he sat back up and she was stopped from crossing them back as Eddie pushed her legs apart and slid his hand up the inside of her thigh and under the edge of her panties and began to gently stroke her. _

_"It's not really the place" Janet whispered to him_

_"Hows that" He asked shifting his fingers slightly to hit just the right spot he knew would set her on fire knowing full well she was referring to the venue and not her privates._

_Eddie had long since taken his jacket off and laid it across his lap because of the heat. He simply offered it to her and continued to massage her. He tired to penetrate her but she wouldn't let him as she sat erect every time he did. _

_Janet finally shoved his hand out from under her dress and Eddie grinned knowing she was about to climax and they both knew she couldn't do it quietly. They barely spoke another word until they dropped her grandparents off and headed to the hotel. Eddie was ever more grateful that old people ate early and therefore they went to dinner before the musical. _

_They made it back inside their hotel room with out fornicating in the truck or the lobby even through Janet did one hell of a number to him with her massage tichniques on the ride. _

_"We need ice for the bottle of wine" Janet was stalling him on purpose knowing he was hot and horny and ready to climb into the shower for a little cooling off before they heated it up. _

_Eddie knew she was waiting him out to make him give before she did but he wasn't going to. _

_"Come with me" Eddie asked grabbing the ice bucket_

_"Was that an offer or an invitation" Janet flirted back heading out the door and down the hall way to the small room that held the ice machine. The hotel was dead quiet and everyone asleep in their rooms. A retirement town came with that aspect and at the moment Eddie liked the idea as he currently stood behind Janet as she scooped ice into the bucket with his current state of arousal pressing into her back. _

_Eddie picked up a piece of the ice and ran it down Janet's neck and colarbone and right down into the top of her dress. She turned around to face him and Eddie slipped both shoulders of her dress down exposing her bra then kissed his way around sucking at her nipples. _

_Janet responded and began unbuttoning Eddie's shirt and doing the same to him. He took control again and and using his finger ever so gently slipped the cups of her bra down exposing her breasts, He gave a quick flick of his tongue and pulled off her nipple with a suction then turned her around with her butt against him. Eddie squatted down and ran his hands up her leg and when he reached her calf he trialed behind with his mouth until he reached the bend of her knee. Janet was already wet with anticipation and Eddie pulled her panties down to her ankles and resumed kissing behind his hands. He kissed right up onto her butt. He seemed to be doing a lot of that over the weekend. _

_He still held her skirt in his hands when he stood back up and pressed his hard on against her tight enough that her skirt wouldn't fall between them. Janet kicked off her panties and Eddie slid one hand around the front of her and began to caress her wetness. The other hand tended to her breasts which weren't nearly as hard as Eddie wanted them to be. So he ran another piece of ice over her chest as he stimulated her . He held the ice directly to her nipple as she began to release on his hand. _

_Janet turned to face him and they decided it would be best to move things to the room. Janet pulled her bra off and her dress back on her shoulders. Eddie grinned as they passed an entire tour group of older couples that were returning late. Eddie didn't mind one bit that Janet's nipples were showing threw her dress nor did he mind that his shirt was untucked, unbuttoned and his belt was no longer around his waist but rather in his hand along with Janet's bra and panties. _

_They barely got the door shut before they started at each other, having not the time to finish undressing. They did make it to the bathroom though where Eddie decided Janet would be at the perfect height ontop of the counter. _

"Oh, that's what she told you about..you had me worried there for a minute" Eddie relaxed a little

"Dude, what did you do that was better than that" Ickey asked

"That I am defiantly not telling you" Eddie said with one hundred percent certainty that their footstool romance was off limits. To intimate for any ones ears.

"I heard Aubrey talking to someone on the phone about that but I had no idea it was you and Janet" Nick laughed

"Yeah well, Getting caught is half the fun, you should try it sometime" Eddie smirked

"I did, and we did get caught, not as big a turn on as one might think" Nick replied

"where and with who" Owen dared

"Aubrey, the night we went to look for Jenny Beer Truck"

"I don't remember hearing about it and I was there" Owen replied "So was I" Ronnie added

"This I wouldn't mind hearing" Eddie crossed his arms

"Anyway we were all at the pool and everyone had gone to bed but me and Aubrey and well things got a little carried away"

"How carried away" Eddie asked

"We were just about to cross the finish line when The Commander and Gabriel came back out to sit by the pool..."

"Dude, that's hillarious" Ickey added

"What did they say?" Owen asked

_"Good grief, Nicky...it's a public pool" The Commander barked _

_"You know in my day we hung a sock or something on the door" Gabriele added_

_"Shouldn't you two be in the bed" Nick asked sarcastically_

_"Shouldn't you" Robert asked_

_"Well, We thought that might be a little awkward seeing how he was going to be in the next bed over"_

_"If you wanted a little privacy, you could have just said something" Gabriele added in his usual calm and collected voice_

_"Sure, Nick was going to ask my father to leave so we could have sex" Aubrey added getting out of the pool to get a towel_

_"Beats hearing you actually having sex" Robert interjected._

_They both made quick work out of wrapping towels around their self._

_"Are you planning on finishing or getting dressed" Robert asked_

_"You can turn around" Aubrey kissed them both on the cheek and headed inside. Robert and Gabriele took a seat and Nick just stood there. _

_"Go ahead, let me have it" Nick said to them_

_"Seems to me that you've already gotten it" Robert laughed_

_"A normal person would have left" _

_"A normal person wouldn't be having sex when the girls father is a few feet away" Robert scolded _

_"Whatever I'm going to take a shower" Nick said_

_"Nick...take your time, Aurbrey is a grown woman I don't expect her to stop acting like it just because I'm here, make it count she deserves your time" Gabriele told him as Nick started to walk away. The next morning Gabriele Diaz was gone. _

"So did you" Eddie asked but Nick didn't have to say anything, the grin on his face did that for him.


	54. Dance with me

"That's nothing try telling a girl's dad you got his daughter pregnant and then married her without telling anyone, all the while your new wife and her mother are arguing about their sex lives" Ronnie added

"Their cool with it now, though right" Nick asked

"Yeah, they could care less about what me and Lacey do, they just want our first born especially after what I did" Ronnie said half laughing half serious

"What did you do" Owen asked grabbing another glass of champagne

"You think that's bad you should have been at my house the night Sully joined us" Ronnie told them

"Dad told me you fell in the shower, I knew you drank to much " Nick replied

"Lacey screamed and I tripped, passed out so Lacey called Jerry and the Commander"

"So, what's the big deal" Ickey asked

"They brought Lacey's mom and Lesley and they all thought I fell because we were doing something and then had a fit because the Commander managed to dump all of Lace's unmentionables on the floor in front of her dad, so of course that made me a pervert seeing how I didn't have any under ware on at the time and that's where the alcohol took effect"

"You developed a case of the foot to mouth diease didn't you" Ickey shoved another shrimp down his throat

"I kind of kicked them out of the house then told Lesley and Margaret to go home and put on something a little more inviting and give our dad's some so they would remove the boot from their asses and I could get some from Lacey" Ronnie explained

"Dude, you didn't" Nick chuckled

"I think they may have listened" Eddie pointed towards Robert and Lesley who seemed to be in their own little world dancing and whispering in each others ears.

"You better hope the Stevenson's took your 'advise'" Owen informed him "Ohh, they did Chad called this morning" Ronnie laughed

"Mom walked in on me and Darcy, and I promise nothing kills the mood as fast as your mom giving you pointers" Ickey told the group

"Why do you think I bought a house" he asked

"You bought a house because you're in love with Darcy not because you don't want your mom to see you naked" Eddie picked at him

"Big O's married with two kids, Ronnie's married and has a baby on the way, Nick's living with Aubrey and has Sam, Darcy lives's with me, Pizza Girl moved in with Phil so when are you going to ask Janet to move in or you could just move in with her" Ickey asked

"I'm not so sure Janet's in that big of a hurry" Eddie answered

"Well you could have fooled me" Owen said and Eddie turned around to see what he was talking about. Janet was holding Lacey's nephew and all the girls were playing with him.

"He's going to be addicted to women before he starts school" Nick commented watching the girls play with the baby

"She said she wanted to wait" Eddie mumbled to himself under his breath

"For what" Ickey asked

"To have kids" he looked dazed

"You and Janet have been broken up and fighting for months, and somehow between jail and now you managed to discuss when your having kids" Nick asked shocked

"Actually it was more of a how not to" Eddie was still staring at Janet

"At least you don't have to worry about that for a few more months" Owen patted Ronnie on the back

"I would have thought you two would already know that" Ickey said to Eddie

"We were having a little fun and I reminded Janet what time it was and she nearly killed me getting out of the bed so I made this crack about it being a great way to prevent it and we ended up talking about Ronnie actually, the difference between knocking a woman up and making a baby"

"How did she hurt...unless she was" Ickey started to laugh

"Don't go there man" Eddie ordered with a guilty grin

"Come on, we all know if she's with you, she's not completly innocent anymore" Nick joked and even Eddie had to laugh a little then became lost in thought watching Janet as the guy's carried on.

"I've got to take care of something, care to join me Big O" Eddie asked and his face told all

"Nahh, I'm good...I kind of like being where people can see me" Owen knew what Eddie wanted with him from the sway he downed the glass of champagne and stared at him

"O, we need to talk" Eddie insisted and Owen followed

--

Janet joined the bridal party for pictures but kept scanning the room for Eddie. She didn't get much time to talk to Hannah but they could gossip when she got back from her honeymoon. Janet really didn't care, all she wanted was Eddie.

"When did she tell you" Owen asked Eddie when they got outside

"Last night" Eddie answered

"How much did she tell you"

"Not a lot we kind of went through it rather quickly" Eddie held a sarcastic grin

"Not one of my proudest moments" Owen chuckled

"I guess that makes me a hypocrite, doesn't it" he added

"You should have told me, but it's not the same as what happened with Ickey not even close"

"When you told me you were taking Janet to homecoming, I started to but you looked so pitiful when you thought I was going to say something about her...I couldn't and it's not like it's something I think about" Owen explained

"I'm not buying you forgot"

"Of course I didn't forget, it might have been short lived but it was..." Eddie looked at Owen warning him not to finish his thought

"I know what being with Janet is like, I don't need you or anyone else to tell me" Eddie was harsh

"What's really going on" Owen asked

"I'm the hypocrite, I can't stand the thought of another man having touched her, isn't that a joke coming from me of all people" Eddie told him

"How does Janet deal with knowing about all the women you've been with" Owen asked

"She doesn't like it..says it makes her feel insecure like she's got to compare so I don't think about being with them...she knows I don't feel that way there is no comparison...being with Janet makes all of the others seem like something to pass the time"

"Maybe she feels the same way...look I know how you feel, trust me I do but you have to remember that you're the only one that knows what it's like to actually be with Janet not just have sex with her" Owen comforted him

"Is that why you forgave Allison and Ickey"

"Yeah, it is" Owen suggested they join the group again

"Go ahead I need to make a phone call" Eddie did just that and was hanging up when Janet wrapped her arms around him.

"Dance with me" she asked

"Here" Eddie said surprised. He had always been willing to dance with Janet anywhere but in front of people they knew. Eddie Latekka didn't dance.

"Yes, right here right now"

"I suppose your going to accuse me of not being man enough" Eddie grinned

"Maybe" Janet flirted

"I'd be an idiot to pass up the chance to hold such a beautiful woman, in public no less" Eddie let Janet pull him to the dance floor.

"You'd be an idiot to pass up the chance for everyone to see a beautiful woman, hold onto you" Janet grinned and Eddie danced with her properly. Arm around her waist and holding her hand in his. Though he did hold her as tightly against him as possible and his hand soon drifted lower down her back

The guy's were already on the dance floor and started shuffling the girls around so they could talk to each other about Eddie being on the dance floor.

"Check it, E-dogs whipped" Ickey said as he hurried towards Nick stepping on Darcy's toes

"Leave Eddie alone, he's acting like a gentleman" Aubrey scolded

"Which means he's whipped" Nick laughed knowing his hands were lower than they should be, Lesley had already corrected him once

"Maybe but he's a better dancer than either of you two will ever be" Darcey picked at them and they turned to see Eddie floating Janet across the dance floor

--

"So are you going to tell me who taught you how to dance" Janet asked

"What makes you think someone taught me" Eddie showed off another move

"You didn't just learn how to dance by watching other people and I'm pretty sure you didn't take women home to dance either" Janet played with him

"My mom" Eddie spun her

"She taught me when I was in high school, Dad use to take her dancing all the time but when they started having trouble they stopped going and Dad started spending more time at work so I let her teach me..it made her happy"

"James Edward Latekka such the gentleman" Janet smiled

"If you call me James Edward again, I want be for long"

"You've never complained about me calling you James Edward before" Janet felt bad

"And I'm not now...it's just that..." Eddie whispered into her ear about how much it turned him on when she did

--

"You think so" Ickey said flirtatiously and dipped Darcey dropping her on the floor

"What that girl sees in him, I'll never know" Eddie laughed as they watched Ickey beg for forgiveness

"His hearts in the right place" Lacey said as her and Ronnie waltzed up to Janet and Eddie.

"That's the only thing" Ronnie chuckled

"Cut him some slack, he's one of your best friends and though Eddie was the one who funded you're 21st Birthday, Ickey's the one who took both of you're drunk butt's home that night" Janet reminded them

"I was hoping you would get drunk enough to take me home with you" Eddie flirted

"And I was hoping I would get a pink pony for my 6th birthday to" Janet laughed back at him

"I wasn't nearly as drunk as you thought I was" Janet picked

"Yes she was, Eddie started buying her shots as soon as we walked in and they were both still drinking when I passed out" Ronnie told Lacey "How did you get home" Ronnie asked Eddie

"Ickey drug you to the truck then I helped him talk Eddie into going...it wasn't easy" Janet laughed at the thought

"Yeah well I was just playing hard to get" Eddie laughed knowing he felt Janet up on the way to the truck.

"Whatever, Big boy we both know you were just drunk and horny" Janet, Lacey and Ronnie all three had a good laugh at Eddie's expense.

--

"They look happy" Allison commented to Owen as they danced

"They are" Owen replied

"Are you" she asked

"I still wish I didn't know a few things but yeah I'm happy" Owen kissed her in front of everyone

--

"You were in love with her" Darcey said softly as she watched Ickey when he saw Owen kiss Allison

"I was stupid I didn't have a clue what love really was, and what they've got is the true thing, like Eddie and Janet, baby bro and Lacey even Nick and Lolly, course he don't got a clue yet but he done fell off the deep end with that one and Phil well that's an easy one Pizza Girl's weird enough they have to be together" Ickey told Darcey

"What about Ickey" Darcey asked

"Well you see he's a special case, cause he's a complete dope and manages to screw everything up, then one day there was this beautiful woman who just turned his heart to mush...no kidding she worked in a hardware store so she had plenty of access to a hammer..anyway like a idiot he asked the woman out and apparently she had fallen off of a ladder and hit her head cause she said yes, but turns out she didn't hit her head nearly as hard as this guy thought cause she gave him a chance all be it a very small one that she covered with duct tape but she did. But the guy had a secrete weapon he was friends with a woman that knew this beautiful woman and she helped him out, we'll call her Janice for the sake of the story..."

"Jancie" Darcey giggled

"Just listen...so he manages to rip off some of the duct tape she was using to keep from anyone taking a hammer to her heart and then ended up going home in a bad mood not because he didn't enjoy his evening but because he enjoyed it a little to much"

"From what I hear she offered to put him in a better mood" Darcey laughed at him

"Yeah but he couldn't fit her pipes until he was sure she was happy with her choice of plumber...Darcey laughed...anyway when he finally did take care of that particular job"

"Hold on that's not the way it goes...she's the one who laid out those blueprints"

"Yeah but he read 'em like a pro"

"That he did" she agreed

"But somehow he managed to make a mess with the glue and they got stuck together, I hear he kind of likes it" Ickey flirted

"I hear she kind of likes it to"

"Well I guess they make a good fit then" Ickey pulled her closer and kissed her "I love you, Darcey" he whispered against her lips

"and I love you, David Elvis Eichorne" Darcey whispered back

"Who told you...I thought you and mom hated each other" Ickey hated his middle name

"Yeah well, she comes over sometimes when your not home and we get to talking, she's pretty funny when you get to know her" Darcey laughed

"You can't tell anybody, I ain't in the mood to explain what that woman was thinking when she named her only son after some man she had the hots for"

--

"I need to tell you something, I should have told you a long time ago" Owen said to his wife

"What is it"

"Not here" he replied

"I already know about your night with Janet" Allison wrapped her arms around his shoulders

"How, Eddie didn't even know until last night" Owen asked

"Janet told me when things got serious between her and Eddie" Allison replied

"You didn't have a problem with it" Owen asked

"I don't really see where I have a right to be upset about it" Allison said honestly and she wasn't just referring to her affair. It happened months before her and Owen ever met.What she didn't know was that Owen had no intentions of ever telling her about Janet he wanted to talk to her about what he did in NYC before the guy's came to get him.

--

Once they all finally took a break from dancing. Owen told Eddie that Janet had told Allison months ago, Eddie wasn't all that surprised. Janet was fiercely loyal to her friends and with the exception of their horrible misunderstanding she was loyal to him to a fault really, that loyalty is why she confessed her sins to him in the first place. And he to her.


	55. Baby Fever

The girls made their way to where the guy's were standing. Lesley took the baby from Lacey and volunteered to return him safely to his parents. The Bride and Groom had made their exit and the girls were ready to go. Lesley caught the bouquet, the others avoided it at all cost. Ray decided it best to hand deliver the garter to Robert putting him on the spot.

"The girls are coming over to look at the nursery" Lacey told Ronnie and the guy's cringed at the idea.

"You can go to Sully's if you want" Allison suggested

"Naaa, I'll go with you or else you'll never leave" Owen told her and the rest of the guy's gave him the thanks a lot look knowing they would have to do the same to keep the peace

"Baby Fever" the unanimously agreed.

--

They all made it to Ronnie's but Eddie and Janet. Everyone else had pretty much went straight there but Eddie and Janet spent a little more time dancing while the rest of the guests cleared out before they headed over.

"You ready to go home" she asked

"I thought we were going to look at the nursery" Eddie asked

"I figured you had other things on your mind"

"You know I'm okay with you wanting to see it" Eddie told her sweetly

"Are you sure, I don't want to freak you out"

"Your not going to freak me out, you're a woman and I know how the whole baby fever thing works" Eddie replied

"Baby Fever, what were you morons talking about" Janet chuckled

"You know one of you gets pregnant and all the other ones ooooooo and ahhhh over ever little thing, kind of like with the whole wedding thing where you start planning it when your like 12" Eddie explained

"So that's what Baby Fever is" Janet asked sarcasticly

"Mostly but the one thing none of you are willing to admit is that you secretly hope you'll just wake up pregnant one day, because women can't help but want one even if they don't" Eddie smiled at her

"You think you've got women all figured out" Janet asked him amused

"That whole motherly instinct thing, you know what I'm talking about that's why women do what they do………it starts when a baby boy is born, what's the first thing a woman does breast feed, then when their little boys she follows them around making sure none of the other kids pick on them, when you get to be a young man you get the best of both worlds your mom does you cleaning and cooking and the girls take care of other things but just to make sure we can't survive on our own when we're grown men you women start doing it all" Eddie was so certain

"So what do you call your need to hold Chandler Jr., a play date" Janet asked

"ahhh, I was just trying to save him from the women" Eddie blushed

"What about little girls" Janet asked thinking she would stump him

"That's easy….you all start training them to do exactly what I was talking about to some poor little unknowing boy" Eddie smirked

"Your right" Janet replied

"About the baby fever or the mother's instinct" Eddie asked as Janet collected her purse

"You got the instinct down pat, the Baby fever you're a little off on" Janet told him picking her wrap up

"Do the honor of correcting me" Eddie asked putting his Jacket around her shoulders

"Babies are what make life worth living, little gifts from god that can make you happy to be alive and horrified to take your next breath, and your right women love to see and talk about them, dream even but waking up one morning to find out your pregnant isn't always what a woman wants, it's a delicate balance of emotions….kind of like the whole perfect wedding……..if you can't share it with a man that loves you…" Janet shrugged her shoulders

"I love you" Eddie said taking her hand

"I love you to" she replied

"It's okay if you changed your mind, if your not comfortable with not using protection, I'll be fine I just want you to be okay with whatever we decide" Eddie kissed her hand

"I haven't changed my mind, I didn't make the decision out of lust...it was out of love...mostly your love for me...your right it's just the whole Baby Fever thing…..Janet smiled……….makes women sappy"

"Jay I don't mind going to see the nursery but if you want somewhere and talk, I'm okay with that to" Eddie raised her chin and kissed her

"We'll talk soon I promise I just want to spend a little quiet time together before we start having to think" Janet added with a permiscuous grin

"Come on then lets go the other's are already there getting their fix, the sooner you get yours the sooner I can take you home and get mine" Janet grabbed and pulled Eddie by his tie in for a kiss then they headed for the truck

--

"Up the stairs, first door on the left" Ronnie directed when Eddie and Janet arrived. Janet made her way up stairs and Eddie took a seat with the other guy's in the living room, plopped in front of the t.v.

"Hey, I didn't think Eddie was going to give you up long enough to come" Aubrey said to her and the girls continued to gossip.

--

"I guess Lesley was right when she said you would tie the knot before I did" Nick told his brother looking around at the home he had already managed to create

"So, when are all of you going to take the plunge" Ronnie asked kicked back in his recliner with the remote but no one said a word

"I don't know what you're waiting for, it's actually pretty nice being married sure it's a lot of work but it's worth it" Ronnie added flipping through the channels

"We haven't been together that long" Ickey replied

"But you love her" Nick said

"Yeah, well I don't see you asking Lolly in there" Ickey replied

"When Eddie Latekka proposes I will" Nick deverted and they all found humor in it

"So, I'm safe for what 2 or 3 years" Nick joked

"Actually I plan on doing it in 4 to 6….." Eddie started to say

"If you wait that long your going to be alone again" Owen joked

"I was going to say 4 to 6 weeks" Eddie finished

"Dude, you can't leave me hanging, Darce will be crushed" Ickey pleaded

"Phil's still single" Ronnie replied

"Actually, he's not…he asked Pizza Girl to marry him a couple of weeks ago and she told him she would marry him the day he left the house, knowing Phil he had it all waiting on them when they got back" Owen filled them in on how the proposal really happened

"How is it that I didn't know about it, I live with the guy" Eddie asked

"He didn't want to rub it in, you had enough to deal with" Owen chuckled

"I can't be the only one" Ickey contended

"Then marry the girl" Owen told Ickey

"It does sound kind of nice" Ickey agreed

"But we have to all do it at the same time other wise they'll accuse us of only doing it because the other one did" Ickey told them and they all sat back thinking for several minutes.

"Are we really going to do this" Nick didn't know what to say

"I am, you two idiots are on your own, but don't come whining to me when your all alone" Eddie showed no sympathy he learned his lesson the hard way and if they couldn't learn from example they were on their own

"You were together for months, broke up for some top secret undisclosed reason, get in a huge fight at Sully's no less, spend one night together and your ready to ask her to marry you……….Did I not get the memo because I don't understand how you had time to make a decision like that" Nick was backpedaling, if Eddie didn't get married neither did he have to.

"To start with their wasn't a memo, it's none of your business so stop asking me why me broke up, it's not something either one of us is proud of and you wouldn't understand anyway so let it go because the next person that asks will be the last and as far as making the decision to ask her that was easy" Eddie set Nick straight

"When did you know, what made you stop and say okay I should chain myself to some huge ginormous sphere of monogomy and then push it off of a cliff" Ickey asked and the guy's laughed

"I've known for a couple of years that I wanted to be with Janet, I ignored it most of that time but I knew, then the last couple of months I don't know it's been hell… one minute I never wanted to see her again and the next I couldn't wait to see her, then last night I knew I had to have her back in my life and today when I saw her holding the baby I knew I had to make sure that's how it was, I want Janet like that..like she was today" Eddie was enjoying Ickey joke as much as the others but he was serious about what he said

--

The girls piled back into the room and sat mostly on their counter parts laps. Still in ties and dresses it was quite a site to be seen when The Commander and Lesley arrived followed by Lacey's parents. Even Ickey looked nice, Darcey picked out his clothes along with most everything else in his life right down to the paint on his walls

"What is this the Prom" The Commander asked

"Maybe, are you two here to chaperon, make sure none of us are having sex in the bathroom" Ronnie asked sarcastically and everyone busted out laughing

"It's nice to see you with some pants on for a change, son" Jerry smirked

"Yeah well hang around a little while I'll be taking them off and walking around in my skibbies" Ronnie tried to keep a serious tone but ended up laughing.

"You kick me out of your house again and you'll be limping around in your skibbies" Robert contended

"Ladies, now that's what I was talking about...I'm sure your lesser half will show you how much they appreciated the view today" Ronnie added noticing their dresses, which were quite fitted and low cut

"Whatch it, you need not forget who your talking to" Lesley ordered

Lacey, Lesley and her mom went back to look at the nursery and when they came out Margaret suggested Ronnie take advantage of the help he had and put the nursery furniture together. Then her parent's left. Ronnie told them they were welcome to stay but they had plans for all four to eat dinner together.

Eddie was the first to offer his help with the crib and soon the guy's were trying their best to read the instructions finally tossing them and doing it their own way.

There were the cracks about hoping the baby looked like Lacey instead of Ronnie, the jokes about the actual birth along with several other common ones. But mostly the conversation was serious in between bouts of name calling over having to unscrew the wrong part again.

"When are you going to have another one Big O" Nick asked

"I'm not" he replied

"Sounds like you're dead set on that" Eddie commented

"I would love to have a whole house full but fate say's we can't so I'll keep spoiling Conner and Kaitlyn like there's no tomorrow" Owen replied and Ickey felt even lower than he did before

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Nick apologized

"Naaa, don't worry about it, I've got two no need to be greedy" "What about you, do you think you'll want to do the whole thing from the beginning" Owen added

"Yeah, I would but first I want to spend some time with Sam, I missed so much and since Aubrey's a few years younger I'm hoping she'll be okay with that" Nick replied

"I never thought I would want kids, they take so much and I wouldn't have time for just hanging out but it don't sound so bad now, it would be kind of cool for our kids to play together like we did" Ickey said "But it don't matter, it'll never happen" Ickey seemed sad

"Sure it will, if you want it to" Ronnie said to him

"Nahh, Darce can't have kids...she can get pregnant but the chances of being able to carry are pretty low" Ickey announced to his friends. The most serious discussion in his life was about that with Darcey shortly after they started having sex and she wanted him to clearly understand how important being safe was to her.

"You can still have children, Ickey...trust me they don't have to have your blood running through your veins to love them like your own" Eddie enlightened him

"Well somebody better hurry up or else mine is going to be stuck just like me, playing by their self" Ronnie huffed holding up the front of the crib while Eddie screwed it together.

"You never know, there might be a Lacey for your kid toddling around Knight's Ridge, somewhere" Eddie answered

"After everything that's happened, are you going to want kids, Eddie" Nick asked

"Now more than ever, but we owe it to our selves to spend some time taking care of each other before we try to take care of a baby" Eddie answered

"Don't wait to long, your not getting any younger" Owen told him

"I know I've thought about that" Eddie replied

"When, you just made up last night" Ronnie reminded him as Eddie got up from the floor

"The first time I kissed Janet" Eddie answered and the guy's looked at him funny "I don't plan on waiting very long but first I have to make it down the aisle, so you two better hurry up and get your act together or I'm going to do it with out you" Eddie warned Ickey and Nick

"Have you gotten a ring yet" Ickey asked Eddie "I've got my great great grandmothers, I'm going to have a new setting made for it, I'm driving up to Boston Tuesday, your more than welcome to come along. There's a really nice jewelry store up there where I got Janet's bracelet" he added

"If we're all gone to buy rings, who's going to run the shop" Nick asked

"I think Best Friend Windows can use a break" Eddie told him and by then they had finished putting the crib together.

"How exactly do you plan on all of us taking off to Boston with out the Lolly's finding out" Ickey asked

"I'm don't, I'm not going to lie to Janet" Eddie made no bones about it

"We can't tell them why we're going, so how are we going to do it with seriously ticking them off" Ickey asked

"There's only one way that's going to happen" Eddie smirked "And it's going to cost us" he added

"ROAD TRIP" Owen yelled


	56. Slow magnificent torture

"I'm impressed" Lacey hugged Ronnie when the girls filed into the room

"What Road trip" Aubrey asked and Nick began to stutter but Eddie knew what to do.

"We're going to do a guy's only kind of thing early next week, do you mind" Eddie asked Janet in front of everyone as he wrapped his arms around her and after he kissed her on the nose

"You're asking aren't you" Eddie knew what she really wanted to say was hell yes I mind we just got back together

"There's a day at the spa in it for you" Eddie said playfully

"Have fun" Janet leaned up and kissed him, relieved that she got something out of the deal other than just an empty bed

Eddie smirked at the group then Aubrey, Allison, Darcy and Lacey smacked their counter parts

"Hey, hey that hurt, when you going to learn to hit like a girl" Darcy just burned holes through Ickey "We ain't stupid, your all going" Ickey added

"Then why didn't you say anything" Aubrey asked Nick

"We had to find out if Janet was going to let Eddie go, first" Nick responded acting like he knew about the spa

"Excuse me" Eddie and Janet both asked. Eddie didn't care for his insinuation that Janet was bitchy and neither did she.

"I haven't agreed to let you go yet" Aubrey added

"Neither have I" Darcey informed Ickey

"Since when do I need permission" Nick asked

"Since……you know what do what you want, I don't care" Aubrey responded

"Well I do, and he defiantly needs permission..so before you overgrown toddlers haul my husband off I want to know where your going" Lacey didn't mind standing her ground and Ronnie thought it was funny rather than being mad about it

"We're just going to Boston, nothing stupid just us guy's having a little fun…that's it I promise, no strippers, no wild clubs, we want even drink……………….very much" Eddie Explained with a childish grin

"What does Boston have that you would be interested in if you can't get drunk and watch naked women dance" Janet asked Eddie suspiciously

"The Sox" Owen interjected

"In December" Allison wasn't falling for it

" I don't know what you boys are up to and I don't want to know, just come back in one piece without smelling like a prostitute" Darcey ordered and the girls left the room

"Boys" the guy's nearly unanimously yelled as the left

--

"Are you sure your ready to do this" Eddie coarsely asked Nick

"what"

"I hate to tell you this but you do need her permission, you may not have to have it but you need it" Owen patted Nick on the shoulder laughing as they all headed out and home

--

Janet sat in the passenger side of Eddie's truck fairly quiet her dress however filled most of the front seat. Eddie didn't mind, he thought she looked sexy even if she was buried under miles of smooth black fabric.

He reached over and grabbed her hand "Are you sure your going to be okay with me going" he asked

"It's not that I don't trust you, I know you're coming home to me…it's just I'm surprised and honestly a little hurt that you would leave so soon" Janet didn't cry but she wanted to and Eddie kissed her hand.

When Eddie turned the truck off he got out and walked around to Janet's side, opened her door and helped her out. "I love you" he whispered standing next to the truck

"I know" she whispered back

"If I tell you why we're going, will it make you feel better" He brushed a curl from her face as the sunset highlighted them in hews of honey and auburn

"Maybe, but it might make it worse" Janet uttered shyly

"When we broke up I blamed it all on you and after having so much time to think I realized I was just as much if not more to blame, but you're the one who ever made me deal with things that I've spent my whole life avoiding and it feels really good having done that but there's still one more thing I need to do and as much as I appreciate you being here for me through everything that's happened, I need the guy's for this one" Eddie said sweetly

"What's wrong Eddie"

"Nothing's wrong, Baby every things going to be just fine, we're fine...I promise everything will be okay" Eddie hugged her and they made their way to the door

"If you don't want me to go, you can tell me..we'll talk about it" Eddie said as they walked up the steps

"I don't want you to go, but Nick's right you don't need permission" Janet had a few secluded tears on her cheek

"Don't cry, Baby I can't go to Boston if I know you're waiting for me to come home crying" Eddie wiped her tear away with his thumb

"No, you should go take care of what ever you need to, I'm going to miss you like crazy but I want be here crying, I'll be at the spa remember" Janet said teasingly as she ducked into the house.

Eddie caught her a few steps from the door and they fell back onto the couch in the front room and a deep kiss which turned into another kiss and another. They kissed for several minutes until they both stopped and looked at each other.

"What's in that pretty head of yours" Eddie asked still having a grip on her breast and waist

"I was thinking that this was the most uncomfortable dress I've ever worn" Eddie laughed at her

"What were you thinking"

"That as beautiful as you are in this uncomfortable dress that seems to be getting in the way of me making love to you again, your more beautiful in what's underneath it"

"Stay here, I'll be right back" Janet pushed him off and stood up. She unplugged the phone from the wall, turned off their cell phones, turned on the stereo and headed to lock the door.

As soon as she turned the lock she felt Eddie's touch. He moved her hair to one side and kissed the top of her shoulder. Eddie slowly unzipped the back of her dress, purposefully letting the sound of it linger. Then he ran his hands down the length of her arms and took her by the hands spinning her around to face him and stretching her arms above her head pinning her against the back of the door. It was much like their night in the stock room but Eddie was heeding Allison Rowan's advise and putting a lot more thought into it ever since he saw her when he came to pick her up to go the wedding to start with to be exact.

Eddie teased her with his kisses making them deep but pulling away just as Janet started to tingle.

"Stay still" Eddie whispered nibbling on her ear and she was determined to listen just to see where he was taking it. Eddie eased her dress down caressing all the way. Then helped her step out of it, still wearing her heels. He ran his hands over the corset loving the feel of it.

Janet felt things were a little to one sided and she wanted in on the fun of it to. She defied him and began to move. First pulling his shirt free and un-buttoning it, but when she went to kiss his chest he pushed her back against the door forcefully but not rough. He then proceded to work his way down her body with his mouth and hands.

He kissed down her neck, over her chest that was as confined behind the lace but busting out of the top. Janet moaned when he kissed over her nipple as he worked his way further down firmly pressing against her. His hands settled on her hips as he kissed and sucked at her through her black satin panties where she looked down and watched Eddie on his knees in front of her as he carefully unsnapped the garters. In that moment she knew how Eddie truly felt with her in front of him during the trip to Providence. His feeling weren't that of perversion but rather that of love and trust. He wasn't bad but he sure wasn't as good at that as he was a bra but it turned Janet on even more to know that there was finally something he hadn't done before, women didn't tend to wear garter belts to the local pub or to whatever point Eddie managed to talk them out of their clothes.

Janet was soaked by the time Eddie slipped her panties down and eased his mouth over the most intimate and sensitive spot of her body and began to gently kiss her. It felt so good to both of them, it had been a long time since they partook in that particular act. Janet ran her fingers through Eddie's hair as he kissed but he never deepened those kisses into full tongue action, he felt it was a little soon for them to move into pure sexual gratification, for the time being he wanted it to be about more. He only stayed on his knees for a moment then stood back up. He did however take the liberty of kissing Janet on the mouth still wet from her body as he pulled her leg up onto his hip and pulled her shoe off, then the other one.

Janet again tired to control a little of the situation and unbuckled Eddie's belt, but again he pinned her against the door and un-buttoned, un-zipped and pulled his own pants off. Janet caught on to his little playing hard to get scheme, she wasn't going to let him take it to far this time as she slid out from under him. Eddie felt for sure she was headed to the bed but she led him to the couch, eased his boxers down and pushed him back.

She then slowly crawled into his lap and he helped her ease down as he sank deep inside of her. Janet did all the work and began to rock back and forth on his shaft. Eddie wasn't satisfied even though Janet's breast were bulging from the corset, her panties were gone, though her stockings remained along with her garter belt that currently only served the purpose of turning Eddie on.

He wanted more of her so he pulled the satin ribbon that laced up Janet's back and untied it then worked with it until he pulled it form the lace leaving it wrapped around his fingers and wrist as he tossed the lace and satin aside. He immediately touched Janet's breast and put his mouth to her nipple and sucked one then the other until he ran out of breath and reached up to cup Janet's face and pull her to him for a kiss still holding one breast with the satin ribbon still in his hand now brushing against her nipple. Janet broke from his mouth and turned her attention to his chest and neck moaning all the way.

Eddie now free from his natural pull to touch and kiss Janet did the one thing she was letting him at the moment. He took control and Janet stopped rocking as Eddie thrust in and out of her, increasing the intensity until Janet nearly bit him to hard when she started to climax sitting straight up in his lap and looking into his eyes as she braced her self on his chest.

This time their lips weren't bonded together, Janet's eyes weren't closed and Eddie didn't need to ask her to look at him. Janet didn't tense knowing her breast were bouncing, her voice ragged and whimpering. She was trusting Eddie enough to be completely comfortable with her need and desire for Eddie to give her the orgasm she wanted as she called out his name.

"Baby it feel so good" Eddie said out of breath already sweating from the hard labor he was happy to perform

"I know, Eddie I feel it to" Janet moaned between words. Eddie was hitting the perfect spot and she was finding it hard to do anything other than concentrate on Eddie's next thrust.

"Jay…how close are you" Eddie asked moments later

"Not yet, it feels to good" she sighed back and Eddie kept thrusting

"Hold it baby, please" Janet begged as she started to add a new movement to meet Eddie's thrust knowing the way he changed momentum meant he was about to release

"Baby, let it go" Eddie had the sexiest voice "please" he didn't want to go without her but he was about to lose his choice in the matter

Janet helped to slow the momentum to a nice lingering pace for a few minutes and expertly rolled in circles on Eddie's lap. "How's that" she asked

"Slow magnificent torture" Eddie replied. Janet knew he could delay a little longer if she slowed down. But the second she thought he passed it she picked back up and she could feel Eddie grow inside of her as he pounded her into a very easy to achieve climax that would have to top the list of mind blowing orgasm's Eddie had produced within her.

Seconds after Janet let out an all to telling cavernous moan Eddie for the third time in less than 24 hours and the entirety of his life emptied inside of Janet's body. Both of them loud enough the neighbors could have heard if they were standing very close.

"Baby, that was well worth the wait" Eddie huffed out into Janet's curls as he hugged her against his chest, still inside of her.

"What wait"

"Didn't you buy this and the pink one on your birthday" Eddie asked unhooking the garter belt and tossing it to the side as well soon followed by her stockings and Eddie pulling a throw blanket off the back of the couch and using it to cover his lap and Janet's butt. She took the opportunity to let him pull out then settled back into his lap.

"There's no way you can be cold" Janet said to Eddie. Both of them covered in sweat.

Eddie chuckled "The curtains are open"

"I don't care anymore, let the whole damn town watch" Janet mumbled still out of breath into his shoulder and neck. Eddie was exhausted and leaned his head back on the couch and just sat holding her for a few minutes, breasts and curls against his chest with his arms around her back.


	57. Bomb's Away!

Eddie and Janet both agreed to kill which ever friend was standing at her front door ringing her door bell incessantly. Eddie had already pulled his shirt off and held it as Janet slid her arms into it. She eased out of his lap and he stood up wrapping the blanket around his waist when they heard the door. They had time for their breathing to settle and the rush to drain from their faces. Janet decided she would answer the door since she didn't care for one of the girls to see Eddie when he looked that sexy but Eddie had different plans seeing how you could see through the white shirt and it could be one of the guy's. Finally they had to settle on answering the door together.

Eddie bent over to pick up her dress as not to rip it when he opened the door and Janet started accumulating her lingerie, both having their hands full when Eddie opened the door.

"I need to tell you both something"

Eddie handed Janet her dress and panties he had picked up then pulled the door nearly shut behind him. Janet tossed the her clothes on the couch with the exception of her panties which she quickly slid into then joined Eddie. He pulled her to stand in front of him having wrapped the small throw blanket and tucking it closed around his waist. He instictivly wrapped his arms around Janet covering her chest.

Rooster wasn't exactly comfortable with Eddie's large hands holding Janet's breasts.

"Now's not really a good time" Janet told him holding onto Eddie's arms that held her tight

"When then" he asked

"I don't think there will ever be a good time" Janet told him bluntly

"I understand but I have to tell you something, you both deserve to know….it's going to change everything especially since now your………" He couldn't say it so he just motioned to their lack of attire

"I don't want to hear it" Janet didn't get the importance of his tone

"I do" Janet just looked up at Eddie

"Go ahead Russo, spill it" Eddie ordered

"We had an unexpected visitor at the bar today" Rooster began

"Rory" Janet asked

"No, it was Kristy Turrlington's very irate lover "

"You're the one whose got a crush on Kristy not Eddie" Janet barked

"I know, that's why I'm here……..that lover asked about you today" Rooster explained to Eddie

"Get to the point Russo" Eddie ordered

"You didn't have sex with Kristy...she doesn't date men"

"Are you going to tell us something we don't know" Janet sank deeper into Eddie's arms

"Actually I am, so just hear me out before you freak " Rooster begged "I do care about you Janet, and I never meant to hurt you…and I shouldn't have used a friend to settle a score with Latekka……….not that I wouldn't love to see you kick him to the curb so we……"

"I love Eddie, Rooster" Janet told him stiffly

"I know, everyone in Knight's Ridge knows….. there's no way anyone would be able to separate you two again………which is why I have to tell you this"

"I think I've been more than patient with you, matter of a fact I've been forcing myself to keep from hurting you since the first time you showed up here, I didn't sleep with Kristy and I can't control who she does and doesn't like Russo, but I can control you interfering in mine and Janet's relationship more than you already have….."

"I've been doing everything I can to make Janet dump you since I found out you asked her out and it was partly because I didn't want her to get hurt but part of it was because I saw the way you look at her and I wanted you to lose that because I thought you took Kristy"

"Are you trying to apologize, because it's to late" Janet asked him

"Do you remember that night Janet"

"Not all of it"

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to it, either" Eddie ordered

"There's a reason, she doesn't remember she was drunk Latekka and I'm not talking tipsy, I brought over some moonshine thinking she would pass out and I could make her think we did something therefore dumping you"

Janet had to hold Eddie back "Eddie I want to hear this" Eddie backed off and took a deep breath thinking he would kill him when he was done, at least this way he would have plenty of reason that even Janet wouldn't care that he was fighting because he knew how much she hated for him to fight.

"Do you remember getting really mad at me once we." Rooster asked and Janet could feel Eddie's grip around her tighten and his chest rising and falling against her back deepening.

"What's your point" Janet was harsh

"What's the next thing you remember after that?"

"I'll be inside" Eddie didn't want to hear about her having sex with Rooster, he survived Will Denton's story before they were dating but barely and there was know way he wanted to hear this.

"We're done here" Janet told Russo

"Eddie you need to hear this, you have a right to know what I did to Janet" Rooster said quickly

"You son of a bitch, if you hurt her……." Janet hugged him from his side and he looked down at her

"What happened" he asked Janet after he looked into her eyes, he could feel her restraining him and he knew she mattered more than his urge to kill Rooster

"Janet passed out shortly after she got mad at me, and I stayed until she woke up"

"Why did you get mad, Baby" Eddie was trying to figure out what was going on, being as calm as he could but he needed to know if she was okay

"He brought condoms with him and I got mad that he assumed we would but I was drunk so the next thing I remember is waking up wishing I was dead" Janet admitted to Eddie

"What the hell did you do to her" Eddie raised his voice and Eddie never raised his voice usually the madder he got the quieter his tone was

"We didn't have sex, she got mad said she hated herself, cried and begged me to go find you then passed out, so I stayed thinking she would be better off once she got over you, when she woke up she thought we had and I let her"

Janet stood in silent shock and only managed to look up at Eddie. Eddie held her for a few seconds as Roosters words sank in. Janet let go of Eddie and took a step forward and stood staring at Rooster.

"Jay…….Baby………..go inside" Eddie asked her but his words flew right through her and she slapped Rooster as hard as she could. He hurt her worse than anyone could imagine.

"I deserved that" Rooster barely got the words out when Janet hugged him, it was brief and Eddie's brows arched but Rooster stopped himself when he went to wrap his arms around her. "Run" she said to him and he took her advice as Eddie went after him.

Janet stood on the porch waiting for Eddie to return or to get a call to come get him out of jail. Five minutes later Eddie walked back into the yard holding the thin blanket at his waist.

"Where's he at" Janet asked Eddie as he made it to the top of the steps

"My guess he's made it to the other side of the Ridge by now"

"I lost my blanket in front of those two old ladies that live on the corner and he got away" Eddie replied

"I love you" Janet hugged Eddie

"I love you to, you okay" he asked knowing she had tears rolling. The sun had set making it nearly dark and the neighbors had quite the show when Eddie's blanket fell again.

"Yeah…I will be" Janet wiped the tears away with a small laugh "Are you" she asked

"I will be in a few minutes" Eddie bent down to kiss her and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he kicked the front door shut once he went through. He didn't stop until Eddie laid her on the bed.

"I can't" she whispered to him

"What's the matter" Eddie asked and Janet just looked at him.

"Honey, I'm sorry why didn't you stop me earlier" Eddie asked sweetly, he knew when him and Janet had sex it usually turned into prolonged sessions leaving Janet a little sore especially since they had already had sex three times in the span of a day and two of them she was on top for, though it eventually turned out to be one of their favorite positions, it took time to learn how to do it comfortably and over doing it wasn't a kind thing for Janet.

"It's fine, I just want to keep it that way so I can give you something to hold you over when you go to Boston" Janet flirted


	58. To be her Man

--

"Hey, where did you get off to this morning" Janet asked when Eddie came strolling in with Breakfast

"I thought you might appreciate breakfast in bed but I guess now it'll have to be breakfast on the couch" Eddie picked as he sat the bag down, pulled his jacket off and leaned down to kiss Janet.

Janet wouldn't let him go and Eddie knew that kiss held more than just a friendly Hi. They wound up in the bed and though Eddie appreciated every second of it he was a little turned off that she still didn't trust him so she had sex with him to ensure he didn't have to debate whether or not to control his urges while he was gone.

"Did that put your mind at ease" Janet asked sunuggled beside him running her fingers over his chest and kissing it occasionaly.

" What"

"You know now that you don't have to worry about me wanting any while some really sexy man uses his hands to rub oil up and down my body " Janet by a miracle managed to keep a straight face

"Ohh did I forget to tell you we requested women when we made the reservations" Eddie wasn't joking they really did. They had all read the very explicitly detailed story in last month's issue from the Heff. Ms. November had received a very nice massaged indeed.

Janet laughed "What's so funny" Eddie asked as she started to get dressed

"You men thinking you're so smart"

"I can't be that far away thinking about what some man might be doing and don't tell me they don't go a little to far with it because men don't voluntarily take a job where they have to rub on another man unless their getting to look at naked women out of the deal and even then they aren't right in the head" Eddie explained in his 100 percent heterosexual understanding of the male.

"I'm glad you got a woman, that way instead of you worrying about me turning down some man all of you can spend your time picturing a woman pouring hot oil down our backs and slowly rubbing it in, pressing hard as they move downward and don't forget about our legs as they work their way…" Janet was proud of herself for getting one over on Eddie as she climbed back onto his side of the bed

"Now you're just being mean" Eddie told her completely turned on

"Are you going to tell me where you really went this morning" Janet asked

"You'll find out later" Eddie replied stretching out one of her curls and letting it bounce back

"Now your just being mean" She picked at him

--

"You sure your going to be okay" Eddie asked Janet as everyone started arriving at her house. The guy's were taking Janet's new SUV and Janet assumed she would have Eddie's truck, that was the plan afterall seeing how they had a lot further to go and it would kind of put a damper on the guy's trip if they were in separate vehicles or the Rowans mini Van.

"Just say the word and I'll stay" Eddie meant it, if she needed him he would stay as long as it took

"I'll be fine as long as you come home to me" Janet kissed him

"Your going to let them take your new car" Allison asked in front of the guy's. Janet traded her Jeep in several weeks before on a brand new hybrid SUV because she wanted something new and with better millage for more frequent trips to Providence since her grands seemed to be aging faster than she liked. She still kept her charger just because it was her dad's and she liked to drive it every now and then.

"Gas station hot dogs, chips, twinkies and all" Pizza Girl was invited along even though Phil felt it was to soon to go that far.

"I'll make them behave" Eddie insisted as the guy's started to fight over who had shotgun while loading their over night bags

"I know you will, I'll have your truck" Janet picked at him

"Your not going to need it" Eddie grinned like a little boy so proud of himself when a long white limo pulled up

"Don't worry, I love you and I'll be back in time to eat lunch with you tomorrow" Eddie told her while they were still standing on the porch as everyone else loaded into their prospective seats

"I love you to, be careful" Janet swatted him on the butt as he started to walk off

"Come on, the girls are waiting" Eddie said at the bottom of the steps waiting on Janet to catch up. He walked her to the limo .

"Great we might as well get comfortable" Nick commented as Eddie started to kiss Janet.

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something" Ickey asked

"Ahh hell" Ronnie replied as they all unloaded and crawled into the limo nearly squishing the girls to kiss them good by.

"I'll talk to you tonight but if you need me please call me, don't wait until I get home" Eddie said and finally let go of Janet so she could get into the car. She forced the guy's out.

--

"I wish Phil was going, then all of us would be together" Ickey commented

"I have a plan"

"Ohh no, the last time you said that I had to spend a fortune for spa treatments, did any of you bother to look at those prices…..thirty bucks to get your hair washed, I don't know what a scalp stimulation is but it better come with an orgasm for that price" Nick bitched

"Fifty bucks for a pedicure" Owen added

"Try 175 to massage the baby, it's not even born yet how can it need a massage" Ronnie contributed to the nagging

"Allison did that both times she was pregnant, said it felt really good….helps with the ligament stretching" Owen added

"Dude, after everyone left the other night, we were laying on the couch and when Lacey got up to go to bed she screamed, that's all it was but I nearly had the baby myself" Ronnie laughed

"That's nothing wait until she goes into labor and she..." Owen started to explain

"Okay, I think we've got the picture...can we not talk about babies" Eddie asked harshly

"Something wrong" Nick asked surprised by Eddie's temper

"This is supposed to be fun, not a lecture about the female anatomy" Eddie replied

"Not in that aspect anyway, I've got enough of the other at home" Ronnie joked

"What's a sea weed wrap" Owen and Nick were still fighting over the spa

"Ahh, here we go finally something we can actually feel like we got our money's worth for" Owen snatched the brochure

"The personal body wax provides silky smooth touchable skin that you and your partner will enjoy, feel the pleasure of our non irritating all natural sugar wax as one of our experts uses the hot wax..." he read it outloud like a pro

"Hey we requested women for that one to, right?" Ronnie was concerned

"No, but I'm glad" Eddie answered

"Have you lost your mind" Ronnie asked

"No Janet was so kind as to paint a picture of a woman doing the massaging" The guy's realized what they had done. They screwed theirselves.

"I can't believe someone would pay that much for a haircut"

"Would you stop whining, Janet spends that much everytime she gets her hair done and I imagine the others do to they just don't tell you because you'll act like an ass" Eddie infomed them

"It doesn't bother you to know that all of your hard earned money is going down the drain" Nick asked Eddie

"Janet works harder than you do and it's not going down the drain"

"How do you figure" Ickey asked

"Janet's high maintanence, I'm good with that" Eddie replied

"How high maintanece" Owen asked curiously

"I don't know... it's kind of like...okay you know how women fuss over certain things like pedicures and haircuts" Eddie asked

"Like Darce waxing her legs...man that feels good"

"Aubrey freaks if she has dry skin, she's got like ten bottles of mositurizer all over the bathroom, she's got one for everything her face, her hands, feet, general body..."

"Allison has to have her hair just so, not a single one out of place"

"Well, Janet is the first woman I've ever known that does it all, I mean nothing's left out, there's not an inch of skin on her body that she doesn't have mositurized, scrubed, rubbed, massaged..."

"But is it worth it" Nick asked

"Every penny"

"Janet's not a newbie at the whole spa thing, she's always having something done, how the hell do you think I got them in on such short notice" Eddie was proud of him self

"Which one of your one night stands works there" Owen asked

"None...I've paid for a few trips is all"

"So you send Janet to the spa hoping she'll have sex with you" Nick chuckled

"No you pervert, I treat Janet to a little pampering because...nevermind you'll figure it out when you get home" Eddie was a fan of Janet's silky smooth skin among other things

"Because why" Nick asked

"Because you moron it's more for us than it for them" Eddie answered

"How can the Janet getting treated like royality, be for you" Ickey asked

"Once all the excitement is over and I'm laying there with her against me and she falls asleep on my chest because she's completly relaxed, I get what it's really like to love her..I don't care about past mistakes or future ones, I don't see the last time she bitched me out for something so trival, I don't even care that I drove to Rhode Island and sat through some stupid musical with her grandparents just to make her happy, none of that matters because all of that smooth skin and curly hair just reminds me how fragile she really is...I also know how strong she is because sometime in the night she finds her side of the bed. but every now and then she doesn't and that's what I can't get enough of" Eddie was being sappy

"I know what you mean" Owen agreed with him

"So your telling me that you spend a fortune on spa treatments just so you can wake up with a sore arm" Nick asked

"I get it, it's like that with Darce somethimes, it's scares the crap out of me to hold that much power" Ickey was being sappy that time

"What power" Nick asked

"To be her Man" Ronnie answered. Things weren't looking to good for Nick, he seemed to be lost at every turn and Eddie was concerned for him.

"I don't care how much it costs, I'm just sore we want be there to see them all in that mud bath" Ickey was in his own little world picturing it.

"Darcey best be the only one your thinking about" Eddie ordered as he pulled up to his house. The same house he had been to only once since Friday night. The same one Phil and Pizza Girl were currently using as their newlywed suite.


	59. ROAD TRIP

Eddie parked the car. "I need Owen's help, the rest of you get ready to guard the doors"

Eddie and Owen casually made their way up the sidewalk and to the porch. Phil watched through the window from the couch. When he realized what they were up to it was to late they were already coming through the front door.

"Ohh no, I'm not going………..you can't make me" he continued to protest as they carried him out of the house tossed him upside down into the backseat and crawled back in their selves. He immediately started to panic but Eddie kept driving with Phil screaming kidnapped all the way.

"Dude he don't look so good" Ickey told Eddie

"I think I'm going to be sick" Phil informed them

"Your fine, just breathe" Eddie wasn't cutting him any slack

"No man I think he knows what he's talking about" Nick had an urgency in his voice

"Not in Janet's car, your not….lean out the window"

"I can't"

"Then you best hold it until I can stop"

"Dude he's gonna blow" Owen laughed and Eddie rolled the window down

"I don't care if you have to hold him by his feet, if you let him throw up in here not only am I going to be in the dog house we're all going to be wearing it" Eddie said loudly

That did it they shoved Phil's head out of the window and forcefully held him there against all of his protests until they were satisfied his was done. Eddie was less than pleased when he was pulled over by a motorcycle cop wearing Phil's vomit. They nearly went to Jail when Phil refused to get out of the car .

An hour later and some serious explaining they were sitting quite as the automatic car wash sprayed colored foam over Janet's car. Phil was in the middle sullied up.

Owen leaned up and turned the radio on.

**Youre always dancing down the street  
With your suede blue eyes  
And every new boy that you meet  
He doesnt know the real surprise**

(**here she comes again)  
When shes dancing neath the starry sky  
Oo, shell make you flip  
(here she comes again)  
When shes dancing neath the starry sky  
I kinda like the way she dips**

**She's my Best Friends Girl**

Eddie just looked up in the rear view at Ickey then at Owen when he went to turn if off. Phil stopped him.

"Hold on, I need to get something off of my chest"

"Do you have to do it to this song" Owen asked pissy and sarcastic

"Actually, yes... Nick I need to tell you something" Nick looked at Phil worried

"Okay you remember Katie"

"Yeah, I remember" Nick said smug

"Wait which one was Katie" Eddie asked

"She's the one that was a virgin when they started dating but someone beat Nick to the finish line" Ronnie pulled that wonderful memory out with ease and lots of laughter

"Dude, she was my first and it was embarrassing enough when I found out I wasn't hers, not to mention we were dating when some jackass decided to..." Nick exclaimed

"Yeah about that, I was that jackass" Phil added

"You de flowered my girlfriend " Nick asked huffed

"Calm down it was a long time ago, we were just kids" Eddie reminded him with a small laugh

"So Owen Rowan's the only one of you who didn't share a 'friend' " Ronnie asked

Owen and Eddie's heads snapped towards each other.

"You slept with one of Eddie's" Nick laughed

"Which one, we could guess all day and still not get it" Ickey chuckled

The guy's were naming off women for ten minutes and Owen just kept saying no.

"It doesn't matter" Eddie told them with a harsh warning tone

"Oh yes it does, it brother's you" Eddie was beginning to wish he not only left the reclusive moron at home but had locked him up in a small dark closet.

"It was Rory" Owen answered and the entire car shut up.

"So Phil slept with Katie, Nick slept with Cally, Eddie slept with Hannah, Ickey slept with Allison, Owen slept with Rory" Ronnie noted

"and Ronnie kissed Aubrey" Eddie finished his sentence leaving them all miffed at each other.

"I'm glad I told you, I feel so much better now" Phil patted Nick on the shoulder as they pulled out of the car wash everyone ticked off but Phil.

"Wait did you say Nick slept with Cally...Phil didn't catch it the first time around... as in Cally McLaughlin aka the girl that Phyz was head of heels in love with our entire high school existence ...the same Cally that shot down his proposal because she got a scholarship to some dance school in the city" Owen was turned all the way around in his seat looking at Nick and Phil.

"You had some fling with my Cally" Phil asked hurt

"It wasn't exactly a fling, Phyz" Nick swallowed hard. He and Cally dated for several years that he was in NYC, she broke up with him because of his book and the way he talked about Hannah in it, she knew he still loved her.

**My Best Friends Girl**

**She's my Best Friends Girl**

**--**

The ladies had settled in at the spa, all dawning white robes relaxed in massage chairs while their feet soaked and their faces absorbed the mud mask.

"Hey, Janet don't take this the wrong way but is Eddie really as good in bed as rumor suggests" Aubrey asked

Aubrey turned her head towards Janet. Janet never even removed the cucumber slices covering her eyes.

"Which rumors are you referring to" Janet asked

"Can he really go that long" she finally asked

"I guess someones been serving more than just Pizza" Janet grinned as she sat up and looked at Pizza Girl

"Sorry, but at some point you just have to say wow" Pizza Girl grinned having over heard a few of their very lengthy sessions.

"I do every time" Janet replied

"Ronnie's like that, don't get me wrong I'm not complaining but sometimes I just want to cross the finish line and go to sleep" They all laughed

"I know the feeling" Janet replied

"Ronnie would flip if he knew I just wanted a quickie, I can't risk loosing the balance of power" they all laughed

"You want if you do it right" Janet replied

"how" Lacey asked

"Stall him...I know slowing things down when you only want to speed them up doesn't make sense but it works faster than you think"

"Sometimes when I work the late shift, I can't wait to just get home take a shower and crash but Eddie always comes back and waits while I close, which is fine but he always tries to get me in the mood. the one thing about Eddie Latekka most people don't know is he does loose the mood, pretty easily at that...he's all business when it comes to having sex, everything has to be just so"

"So what does Eddie do to get in the mood, Nick pretty much just is or isn't"

"Sure we have spontaneous meetings here and there but Eddie likes to take his time, whether he's watching me bathe, dancing with me once Sully's has emptied out or just sitting there playing with my hair so when I'm just really in the mood to get him naked I stall him ...I'll take a shower, pull my hair up and I keep an out of order sign for the jukebox under the bar...they'll never admit it but they like romance just as much as we do, don't do anything to turn them on, you can't give them time to enjoy you"

"How do you slow them down" Aubrey giggled

"Make him watch" Allison told her

"Watch what exactly" Darcey asked

"Everything, take your dear sweet time getting ready for bed, it'll work I promise you" Allison answered

--

Twenty minutes after they left the car wash the guy's were still silent.

"Dude, there's not even any music on what are you dancing to" Ickey asked Phil

"Just trying to pass the time" Phil replied

Five minutes after that Ronnie got tired of watching his head bob in front of him. "Could you like count sheep to your self or something" he asked

Owen finally turned around to see why his seat was being bumped so much "Pull over at the next station" he told Eddie

"Why" Eddie asked

"Phil's doing the Pee-Pee dance so unless you want to clean that out of Janet's car I suggest we stop"

"Phyz man do you need to use the bathroom" Eddie asked looking in the rear view mirror

"I'm good"

"Don't lie to me man"

"I'm good" he still replied and Eddie kept driving

"That's the pee-pee dance, I'm telling you Kaitlyn does it all the time" Owen warned

"He wants to hold it let him" Eddie veered onto the interstate

The next stop was nearly an hour and a half later when Eddie got off the interstate. Phil was bouncing in his seat by the time they pulled up and they all piled out and inside the restaurant to eat except for Phil whom refused to get out of the car. It was just a little hole in the wall BBQ joint but the guy's weren't up to fancy anyway.

"How many" the waitress asked

"Five" Nick answered about the time they saw a breeze of Phil come by them and ask the cashier where the bathroom was.

"Make that six" Eddie grinned

--

"You know they deserve something for requesting women, now the whole staff thinks we're a bunch of fluzzy's" Aubrey said as she sat up from her massage

"Don't worry, they know they screwed up..I may have pointed out the few flaws in their no men touching us plan by painting a very vivid picture for Eddie" Janet laughed as her hair was being cut by a man, a gay one at that who found it all very amusing.

"I know a way you can have a little fun at their expense" the hairdresser suggested.

--

The Guy's made it though lunch without Phil throwing up once. He even voluntarily walked to the car. He was tense about it but he did it none the same. They finally made it to the hotel, three adjoining Rooms there was no way the guy's were going to share a bed so they thought. The hotel messed up their reservation and they were left all six piling into one room. They were lucky enough however to get a sleeper sofa in their room.

"The Lolly's" Ickey shook his head

"I'm afraid so" Owen patted him on the shoulder

Nick and Ronnie being brothers took the sleeper, Eddie and Ickey agreed that they would rather not sleep next to Owen and Phil concerned that they would be snugglers.

Eddie and Ickey were the only ones that really complained about the arrangement as they stuffed pillows down the center line of the bed already establishing a clear line though they weren't going to be turning in for hours.


	60. Come home to me

**WARNING LADIES, GET YOUR TISSUE'S OUT**

They headed straight to the jeweler. It was a fancy place, big they could spend day's in there and still not decide what ring to get.

"Mr. Latekka" the lady behind the counter recognized him from the year before when he came in to buy Janet's bracelet. He wasn't a man women easily forgot.

"I'll let Mr. Artore know you're here" Eddie never did anything half way, when he called from Hannah's wedding he wanted to speak to the man himself, not an assistant or sales person but the specialist. Anything less and he could have stayed on the Ridge.

"Could you help my friends, their clueless and if it's left up to them, they'll end up sleeping on my couch and I really don't want that right now" Eddie was on the border line of charm and flirting but he got the guy's the VIP attention they needed.

Eddie went back talked with the jeweler and settled on the setting. His great grandmothers ring had one large diamond and two smaller yellow diamonds. The jeweler finally talked Eddie into using all three. He was concerned that Janet would think it to be to much but he was ultimately happy with the final choice.

"Would you like an inscription" the man asked. Eddie hadn't really thought about it but decided that he would.

--

"I like that one" Nick pointed to a single princess cut

"Not a good idea, that's what I got Pizza Girl" Phil warned him

"I could see where that might cause a little problem" Nick laughed

"Pizza Girl" the sales lady said in doubt of what she just heard

"Yeah, what" the guy's were clueless as to the way it sounded to the outside world

--

"Do you have any thing particular in mind" another lady asked helping Ickey

"Darce tends to over react but she's cool, she also doesn't like to admit she loves to dress up so I need something confusing" Ickey requested

"Serioulsy" Owen asked

"Yeah, she's all over the place, I never can figure her out so I need a ring that's just as mixed up as we are" Ickey was serious but Owen couldn't help but laugh

"Follow me" the lady said and twenty minutes later Ickey had a beautiful ring one square diamond set in a band of yellow and white gold that swirled around each other.

"See, perfect" Ickey held it up

"I'm impressed buddy" Owen patted him on the shoulder then went to see how Nick was coming. He hadn't gotten very far and was still trying to find the perfect ring when Eddie joined them.

"I figured you would have trouble" Eddie joked

"Trouble doesn't even begin to explain it" Ronnie was growing tired of Nick's indecisiveness

"Did we have to come to a place that had so many" Nick picked at Eddie

"It's not that hard, just think about what would suit Aubrey" Eddie suggested

Nick settled on a ring that was a retro design from the forties. The one thing Aubrey needed and wanted was stability and he figured he couldn't go wrong with a ring that was always around and wouldn't be going anywhere.

--

The ladies enjoyed a late lunch and then decided to use the rest of the evening to shop.

Nick and Ickey didn't skimp but when Eddie paid for Janet's ring they nearly choked.

"How can it be that much if your just melting down the gold and your not actually buying a diamond" Nick asked when Eddie signed the receipt.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm having her ring and wedding band made as a set" Janet would get her engagement ring being a single stone then she would get the band that fit around it with the two yellow diamonds.

"It's a small investment considering he's going to have a ring worth nearly twenty grand once it's finished" the jeweler said passing behind the counter. Eddie put a rush order on it.

Eddie requested it be delivered to the window shop. He wasn't leaving Janet again anytime soon and it couldn't come to the house. The shop was the safer bet. Nick and Ickey followed suit seeing how theirs would need sizing. The poor sales lady nearly fainted thinking about how big of a burden it would for them to figure out what size they needed.She half expected them to acost every woman in the place until they found one's whose hand seemed about right. She was pleasantly relieved when Ickey had swiped one of Darcey's rings and Nick had managed to cleverly ask Aubrey.

--

"So, what do you suppose we do now" Ronnie asked

"Now we reintroduce Phyz to the world" Eddie laughed patting him on the back as they got into the car with him protesting all the way

They forced him to go to the movies the dirtiest one they could find of course seeing how Eddie promised no strip clubs, made him walk down the street, in and out of a few bars to give him a break, through a park, up and down the hotel elevator and escalator, they even managed to find a goofy golf course that stayed open all night, it was part of a small amusement park which happened to have a bungee jump. Once they were drunk enough to dare each other they all took turns pushing each other off before they got the nerve to jump. They headed back to the hotel where they rode the elevator and escalator again until Owen finally puked but not until they made one more stop.

"So what are you going to get" Phil asked Ronnie. Eddie paid the bar tender to give him the real thing even though he thought they were non alcoholic

"Lace, written right across my butt" Ronnie slurred

"Are you sure you want to do that" Owen asked

"No, but I think it's to late, I've already got my pants down" Ronnie sent the guy's into hysterical laughter when he nearly cried like a baby

"Who's next" the lady asked. She was a rough looking character with jet black hair, piercings all over her face and covered from head to toe in tattoos her self

Phil settled in for a nice slice of pizza on his bum. Owen went with Allison's name a cranberry. Ickey stayed simple with Darce, Nick got a line from Aubrey's book and Eddie Latekka had a piece of paper tattooed at the top of his beautiful ass that simply said Eddie and Janet. It was small but took forever by the time the lady got done, Eddie felt sure she just wanted to stare at his ass some more and when she was done she slapped his butt. Eddie quickly pulled his pants up and they called it a night.

--

The ladies were all in a good mood cutting up and having a great time. Janet was more subdued as she stepped out of the limo with her bags and headed up the steps and found a beautiful bouquet of white roses sitting at her door. She bent down and picked up the vase with a smile and took them inside. She put them on her nightstand, put on one of Eddie's t-shirts and crawled into bed with the card that simply said I love you.

The next morning the guy's began to stir when Pizza Girl called Phil's phone in a panic worried to death about him. That sobered him up quickly. She missed the note the guy's left for him so when she came home to find him missing she nearly had a heart attack. Her yelling woke Owen up who just rolled over and started snoring again which in turn woke Ronnie up followed by Nick since Ronnie couldn't be still. Eddie was no where to be found.

"Baby please pick up, I'm sorry I should have told you I knew...I just figured you weren't telling me for a reason; I didn't mean to make it harder for you, I'm on my way home now, I love you" Eddie left a message because she wouldn't answer

"How does Lacey sleep in the same bed as you" Nick asked kicking him back onto his side

"She doesn't, she sleeps on top of me and not in the good way if you know what I mean" Ronnie answered and Nick pushed him again "Excuse me but last night was the first night of decent sleep I've had in months" Ronnie felt rested unlike everyone else.

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes, if your not in the car your going to be walking" Eddie stated to be fact

"What's the rush" Owen asked

"Janet want answer her phone"

"So she's probably just not up yet, Darce will sleep all day if she gets the chance" Ickey told him

"She's not asleep, not today" Eddie was sure of it

"Relax, she's probably just a little ticked that you called her while you were drunk last night, she'll be fine" Owen tried to calm him

"It doesn't have anything to do with last night, I may have caused more damage than I thought I was helping" The guy's didn't have a clue what he was talking about but they were ready to get home their selves so they all quickly loaded up and headed towards the Ridge.

Eddie refused to stop for breakfast but he did have to stop for the restrooms after the guy's drank so much the night before. Even Eddie had to go. He had just zipped his pants up when he realized his phone wasn't on his side. It had fallen off in the car and by the time he got to it he had missed when Janet called.

"Baby please just come home to me, I don't want to do this over the phone" was all she said

Eddie dropped everyone off and headed straight to Janet. He promised by lunch, he made it just barely missing breakfast. When he pulled up Janet was wrapped in a blanket sitting on the front porch swing. Her hair was shinning and her curls just perfect, she had never been more beautiful than she was right then with a white cashmere sweater , the sleeves were long, made to flare over the top of her hands and her favorite jeans with her new favorite pair of heels she had bought the day before. She had on the pearls Eddie had bought her, her make up was flawless and the crisp breeze carried her perfume. Eddie approached cautiously not wanting to upset her more than he was afraid he already had.

"Hey" he sat down next to her on the swing and pulled her into him, she was holding one of the white roses.

Janet melted into him "Thank you" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him

"Are you okay"

"Yeah, I am" she answered honestly

"I should have stayed so I could go with you" Eddie kissed her forehead

"How long have you known" she asked

"I didn't put it together until I saw you holding the baby at the reception" Eddie spoke softly

"Is that why you went to Boston, because it scared you" Janet was afraid he was running

"No, I went because I love you and I want us to work" He kissed her hand

"I wanted to tell you, but with everything that happened with Rory and Sam I didn't know how" Janet apologized holding her emotions in check.

--

"Cranberry, I have something to show you" Owen kissed Allison pulling her by the hand upstairs

He started to unbutton his pants "Owen the kids are home" Allison tried to stop him

"Not that,...THIS" Owen dropped his pants and Allison stood in shock.

"I don't know what to say, did you lose a stupid bet or something" She asked

"Nahh, we all got really drunk and got one, wait until Janet see's Eddie's" Owen joked

"He didn't happen to say anything about her did he" Allison asked

"Not really other than a bunch of mushy I love you kind of stuff why"

"She just seemed a little distant like something was bothering her, she wouldn't even drink with the rest of us, she had like one sip of champagne"

"He was having a hissy fit this morning because he couldn't get her on the phone, but that's about it" Owen replied ending the conversation and starting up a little romance of his own liking

"Conner, buddy put a movie on for your sister we've got some grown up business to discuss"

"Okay" he yelled back up the stairs

--

"How did you figure it out" Janet asked curious

"I still didn't get it at first, but when I talked to Ray at his wedding and he said something about you having a rough time and then I started thinking about what you said about the whole Baby Fever idea and it started to make sense but what really made me realize it was when I started calling you Jay, you said your parents and grandparents called you that"

"Do you remember when we were in Providence and I told you that I wasn't exactly the most well behaved teenager"

"Yeah, "

"After my parents died, I rebelled…a lot so I did a lot of things I'm not proud of and then when I was fifteen I woke up one morning pregnant, I lost the baby when I was seven months. I went to Chicago to stay with my Aunt that summer but when school started back all I wanted was to come home and just be a normal teenager but I couldn't I was pregnant so I decided the best thing for the baby was to give him up for adoption."

"Hannah went to Chicago to see you that year, all we heard out of her was how much she missed her best friend"

" There was a really nice couple near my Aunt that wasn't able to have children and I knew they could give him a better life than I could, which turned out to be the truth because I couldn't even give him life…The Doctors said it was due to emotional stress causing my blood pressure to go so high and sometimes those things just happen. My grands came to Chicago and brought the baby home and buried him next to my parents, I stayed few weeks….because of complications from the placenta rupturing….I never saw him but grands had them take a picture, she tried to get me to look at it but I haven't been able to. My grandfather named him because I was pretty much sedated most of the time"

"Jason for Jay's son" Eddie said to her

"How did you know his name" Janet asked

"Before we got back on track I went to New Jersey to visit my mom and I figured since I was doing all that soul searching I might as well visit my dad"

"Thank you for the flowers by the way"

"You're welcome"

"I didn't know it was you until I saw some like it a few rows over and it was your parents and there was this little head stone, I tried not to look but I had to. I figured it was a relative because you would have been so young"

"Baby, I have to ask but if you don't want to answer I understand" Eddie was reluctant

"I didn't think anything of it when you first said it but did you telling me you've never willingly had sex without protection, mean what I think it means" Eddie asked and Janet nodded

"I take it Ray didn't find out from Hannah" Eddie asked

"I went to this party, mostly jocks and older guy's but I wasn't exactly dealing with my parent's death very well and I had already lost my innocence months before but that night I just wanted to forget about everything so I went to the party Ray had while his parents were out of town and someone slipped something in my drink and Ray found me in the guest room the next morning…he wanted to take me to the hospital but I just wanted to go home…he blames his self for it but it wasn't his fault there was so many people there that he couldn't babysit me"

"So you don't know who it was"

"I didn't until a few months ago, I feel like an idiot I've know him for years and I the only reason I know it was him now is because of something he said to you"

"Who do I know that would do something like that" Eddie asked calmly

"Telling you that isn't going to help either one of us, it's to late to change what happened and I don't want him to know about my son, he doesn't deserve to know he had a child" Janet said flatly

"Baby, I'm so sorry, you….."

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me Eddie Latekka…….I love you more than you know but I can't have a life with you if you feel that way about me I need you to force me to be strong….I've had enough of that my entire life and I'm not about to settle for it with you when I know you can give me so much more" Janet was quick and coarse

"May I" Eddie asked reaching out for the picture she was holding tucked inside of a card. She was hesitant but handed it to him anyway. Eddie opened the card to see what Janet's son looked like.

"He's so tiny" Eddie said to her but she didn't try to look. "He was barely two pounds" Janet replied

"He looks like you" Eddie smiled at her but she still didn't show any interest in looking

"I'm right here, if you're ready…Janet"

"I can't….I've always pictured him alive…I can't see him dead" she replied

"He looks peaceful, like you do when your sleeping" Eddie closed the card and opened his arms and turned so Janet could lean against him. She had her knees drawn into her chest and Eddie sat behind with his arms wrapped around her.

"Your freezing we should go in" Eddie suggested but she didn't say a word. Janet reached for the card Eddie had laid in her lap and ran her hand over the outside. She wanted to look but couldn't. Eddie kissed the top of her head and opened the card.

"It's okay…you can do this I'll help you" For nearly thirteen years Janet had been waiting to see her son. The day she found out she was pregnant she couldn't wait to meet him even if she was scared to death, she wanted him that much she was sure of. Janet loved him and wanted to do what was best for him even if it meant considering giving him up for adoption, never did she begrudge him for how he came to be.

"I would have never been able to give him up" she whispered and Eddie just held her

"Eddie, he looks a little like my mom" she whispered running her hand over the picture

"No sweetie, you look like your mom, he looks like his" Eddie had to wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheek because as much as he looked like Janet Meadows he was unmistakably Jackson Overstreets child.

"I never got to be his mother" Janet cried

"Yes you did, Janet from the day you found out about him and even now, you'll always be his mother….you love him" Janet curled into Eddie and cried tears that had been years in the making.


	61. Winter Fair

--

"Are you starting to warm up" Eddie asked using his body to warm her. She put the baby's picture on the table instead of back in the drawer because she was afraid to look at it. Eddie helped her past that.

"A little" Janet answered sipping a cup of hot chocolate Eddie made for her.

"I'm going to run us a bath, then you can tell me how your day was at the spa" Eddie suggested

"And you can tell me what you really did in Boston" Eddie just pouted at her

When the tub filled Janet got in and Eddie started to strip and get in behind her but he forgot the towels he left on the bed and turned to go get them. "James Edward Latekka" Eddie froze dead still somehow this time it didn't have a sexy ring to it. "What the hell did you morons do last night" Janet freaked

"Calm down, it's not that big a deal" Eddie suggested

"Tell me that's not what I think it is" Janet was flipping out

"It is but only a small one and it's for you"

"I don't see how drawing on that beautiful backside could be for me…." Eddie turned around and walked back to her

"Turn around" Janet ordered and he did. Janet reached up and touched the still tender spot and started laughing. Eddie turned back to face her

"Have you seen it since you sobered up" she asked

"Not yet, I forgot about it" Eddie was honest the day's conversation wasn't exactly something that left room for other conversations.

"What was it supposed to be" Janet knew Eddie didn't ask for what was actually there

"Come on, it's a piece of paper with Eddie and Janet written on it, you know the whole noteworthy thing…don't laugh it's about as sappy as I'm ever going to get" Eddie told her but Janet kept laughing

"I'm guessing you were drunk" he nodded "And the guy's were with you" he again nodded

"We all got one, even Phil"

"I should have known, he's always called me Princess Janet"

"What are you talking about" Eddie asked

"Baby" Janet continued to laugh

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO" Eddie looked in the mirror. His piece of paper was a small Terra balancing on the words Princess Janet.

"You know your going to have to live with that the rest of your life" Janet told him

"I plan on living with you the rest of it anyway" Eddie crawled into the tub once he was done admiring his back end.

"Speaking of which, how do you feel about Pizza Girl living in your house" Janet asked

"She been there every night for nearly a year so nothings really changed"

"It's not like I'm ever there anyway, I mean before I stayed here most nights and all but a couple of the others you stayed with me but now there's no way I'm ever spending the night with out you again" Eddie leaned up and kissed her

"You did last night"

"Actually, I had you on my…." Janet splashed him with water and they continued to talk some more. Mostly about the baby and what happened.

--

They hung around watching t.v. most of the afternoon and Janet decided they had enough sadness for one day and she wanted to get out of the house for a while.

"We could go to my house" Eddie suggested

"With the newlyweds" Janet raised her brow

"Okay maybe some other time, then" Eddie grinned

"Eddie, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I don't like your house"

"I know, it's not exactly a woman's paradise..with the guy's over all the time, Phil, and the sheet's aren't as nice" He chuckled

"It's not that….well it is but and I know this is going to sound completely hypocritical but it's full of memories that I'm not a part of and I don't know how to fit into the middle of all that" she explained

"We've got memories there"

"I know but the first time I let you get to third base we were laying right here, your strip tease was two feet from us, our first night together, all of our bubble baths, you're everywhere in this house….Our pictures on my dresser, my shelf, the table..she pointed them out……..we made love against the door on the couch, in the tub, even the kitchen counter…….Is there anywhere in this house we haven't……."

"The porch is still open for discussion" Eddie grinned

"I told you about my baby on that front porch…_she pretended to be appalled by his suggestion but she had nearly gone for it one night_…the first time you said I love you was right in that bed………….our first serious 'disagreement' started right here"

"I thought it started at the hospital" Eddie asked

"I was already back home scrubbing everything in sight when I got mad at you then I went to Hannah's" She laughed

"I thought you were asleep the night I told you I loved you" Eddie said quietly

"I thought you were drunk so I waited until I was sure you were asleep before I said it back" she answered

"I'm not saying I don't like being in your house it's just that…….."

"You don't like the fact that there is a mine and your house" Eddie finished her sentence for her

"Janet, I learned a few things while we were apart but the most important was that pride gets me nowhere, so if you want us to live here together…I'm okay with that more than okay actually..I like the privacy and the memories and most of all I would love to know when I come home at the end of the day, that I have a real home with you not just a house" Eddie was sitting in his t-shirt and boxers with his feet stretched out and Janet was laying with her head in his lap looking up at him covered only by the sheet she was wrapped in barely sharing with Eddie.

"You just like my sheets" she giggled

"I reeeeeeally do but what's between them isn't so bad either" he picked back at her rubbing her stomach

"Take me to the park" She asked out of the blue sitting up

"It's freezing outside, you just stopped shivering an hour ago"

"I know but their lighting the Christmas tree tonight" she was all smiles

"Christmas is still weeks away why are they doing it now" Eddie asked

"It's always done this early, to get people in the mood to go shopping" Janet replied cheery

"I hope they have a sale on Heyena's this year"

"That's not funny" Janet pouted

"I know which is why I don't want to do what I'm about to do,...Janet squinted her eyes waiting for the rest of his thoughts... I need to tell you something and your going to be really mad at me but I kinda got a puppy while we were broken up" Eddie told her and she just looked at him in disbelief

"Phil's been taking care of it" he added

"I can't believe you got a dog after the way you acted" Janet couldn't believe his nerve

"I'm sorry"

"You should be"

"Get dressed I need to run by and get some things anyway, you can decide if you want it or not" This time Eddie swatted her on the butt when she started to walk off. She put the same thing she had on earlier that day when Eddie got home back on.

"Eddie, I don't want some big drooling mutt in our house"

"It's not exactly a big drooling mutt and the only reason I got the damn thing was because there was a little girl selling them and I couldn't tell her no"

"How am I not surprised" she replied putting her earrings in

"Did you just say our House" Eddie asked knowing she didn't say it purposely, it just came out

"Would you perfer to claim your mooching off of your girlfriend" Janet asked

"No, I'm ready if you are"

"I don't really care if we've only been back together a few days, and I don't care that it's barely been a year since we ever embarked on this journey...We're not children anymore Eddie, so there's really no need to act like it" Janet leaned over the back of the couch and ran her hands down his chest just the way he liked as he leaned back and kissed her

"I wanted to ask you about that"

"About what" Janet asked her arms still around Eddie and her chin tucked into his shoulder. He pulled his arms up to hold her hands.

"Age, we're just now where most people are in their early twenties, I'll be thirty next year and you'll be twenty nine in a few months..."

"Thanks for reminding me" Janet chuckled letting go and walking around the couch settling in Eddie's lap. She had long since gotten over her fear of weighing to much. Eddie was a strong man and had carried her on several occasions, usually to the bed but he didn't seem to grunt that much and he kept insisting she didn't weight nearly as much as she thought she did. She was so short that her plumpness equalled about the same as some of his past leggier encounters.

"No it's just that when I told you I loved you I meant that I love you not that I just really like you or in the words of Pizza Girl that I like like you and I don't want you to feel like its never..." Janet put her finger over his mouth, if she only knew he was about to blow his own secret out of the water she wouldn't have.

"I'm fine...I'm not saying I wouldn't like more of a commitment down the road preferably before I turn into a prune but I'm good with us, I'm happy with what we have" She didn't want Eddie to feel pressured into a marriage. Actually she didn't think she was ready for it either.

"Are you saying you don't want."

"I'm saying my name etched into your body is a great deal of comitment, I know you're not going anywhere because if you did every woman that ever saw you naked would know I have your heart, men don't just tatoo a woman's name on their ass because it's cool" she even tickled herself.

--

Janet made sure Eddie had called Phil before they showed up unannounced and interrupted anything. She really didn't have to tell him, he was already planning on it.

Eddie knocked on his own front door. Phil yelled for him to come in that they were completely dressed.

"I locked that vicious little ankle bitter up in your room, I hope he peed in your bed like he did mine" Pizza Girl pretended to be mad but she had a hard time with it

Janet felt a little strange being in that house again. It had been quite some time but everything looked pretty much the same. She followed Eddie upstairs and to his room.

"Eddie" Janet picked up the tiny Yorkie that was curled up on Eddie's bed in his surprisingly clean room

"Don't Eddie me, she had long curly hair how was I going to say no"

"What's his name" Janet asked already cuddling the little dog

"Wolfie" Eddie grinned rubbing the little dog on the head thinking about when he had gotten the puppy.

--

**I'm gonna take a freight train, down at the station  
I don't care where it goes  
Gonna climb me a mountain, the highest mountain, Lord,  
Gonna jump off, nobody gonna know  
Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman, she been doin' to me**

_Eddie stood at his father's grave bitching about everything Janet had done to ruin his life. He told him about standing her up and Eddie Latekka had never stood a woman up. And she just couldn't see his reasons for it. _

**Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman been doin' to me  
I'm gonna find me a hole in the wall, gona crawl inside and die  
That lady, mean ol' woman Lord, done told me goodbye**

_He told of the nerve she had walking out on him when he slipped in the shower, all the public humilation he had suffered at her mouth putting him in his place at homecoming, over not wanting to see her grandparents. _

**Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman she been doin' to me  
Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman been doin' to me  
Gonna buy me a ticket now, as far as I can, ain't never comin' back  
Take me Southbound, all the way to Georgia now, till the train run out of track**

_"Who are you talking to son" a wrinkled old man asked Eddie in the middle of his ranting_

_"My dad" _

_"Where, is he invisable because all I see you and I see me and I see a whole bunch of dead people" the old man had a strick of sarcasium a mile long_

_"Don't you have some where to be" Eddie asked the old man in a gruff tone_

_"Don't you have something better to do than yell at dead people" the man asked_

_"What does he care, he can't actually hear me" Eddie retorted_

_"You're right he's definatly dead, at least I hope he is mighty tight space if not..." "but he can hear you, everyone can hear the unspoken...actions son they speak louder than words" the old man replied and moved along_

_Eddie stood silent for a minute then confessed his love for Janet to his father before getting back into his truck, turning the radio on for a change and heading to New Jersey._

**Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman, she been doin' to me  
Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman been doin' to me **

**--  
**

"You missed me" she teased and Eddie was lost in his own thoughts.

--

_Eddie made the drive to see his mother a very nervous man. He hadn't seen his mother in years, though the divorce was of mutal agreement and Eddie knew his father had negelted his mother for most of their married life. He had a close bond with her until the day she walked out of the house and the marriage, Eddie couldn't except a woman as strong as her giving up and he felt like she gave up on him to. But because of Janet he made the drive, he walked up the steps, he knocked on the door and he sat down to the table with his mother and poured his heart out like he was a nine year old boy that had scraped his knee. _

_"There's something I want to give you before you leave" his mom told him opening a small wodden box on her mantel and handing Eddie a small silk bag_

_"I don't expect you to understand right now, but you will" Eddie poured the contents of the bag out and held a ring in the palm of your hand. He just looked puzzled_

_"It belonged to your father's grandmother, you never met her she died before you were born but she gave that ring to your father" _

_"I never saw you wear it" _

_"No ones ever worn it, your great grandfather bought it for her but he went off to war before he could give it to her it was returned with his personal affects but she couldn't bring herself to wear it, she hated James's mother didn't think she was good enough to marry her son so she held onto it, then when she found out I was pregnant with you she gave it to your father to propose but he thought it would be bad luck so it's been in that box ever since" she explained to her son_

_"So you want me to do what exactly" Eddie asked confused_

_"Hold on to it, you may need it one day" she kissed her son good bye._

_"Are you going to be okay" she asked him_

**I've changed the presets in my truck  
so those old songs don't sneak up  
they still find me and remind me  
yeah you come back that easy  
try restaurants I've never been to  
order new things off the menu  
that I never tried cause you didn't like  
two drinks in you were by my side**

_"Got any suggestions on how to be okay with you're heart being ripped out" Eddie asked sincere but with a chuckle_

_"Have you really tried" his mom asked walking him to the door_

**I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you  
I still miss you baby**

_"No, I don't want to except that it has to be this way" _

_"Baby, it doesn't have to be anything but what you want it to be" she tried to comfort him_

**I never knew til you were gone  
how many pages you were on  
it never ends I keep turning  
and line after line and you are there again  
I dont know how to let you go  
you are so deep down in my soul  
I feel helpless so hopeless  
its a door that never closes  
no I don't know how to do this  
**

_"I know what I want but I don't think I can have it"_

_"Yes you can Eddie, don't give up don't do what I did" _

_"I'll call you sometime" Eddie replied then left New Jersey just as confused as he was when he got there. The only clarity he got was finally be completly open with himself._

_He bought the puppy from a little girl who was selling them outside of a diner he stoped at on his way home. She had long dark curly hair and her personality bubbled. She was so sad that she had to sell the puppies and didn't want to let any of them go. She was going to miss every single one and there was nothing that could be done to stop her broken heart. Eddie promised her that he would take good care of it. It was the last one and the sooner someone bought the sooner she could go home and get on with her life of tea parties and baby dolls and like children do forget about how much she missed the puppy._

**I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything  
move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you yeah  
**

--

"I did that's why I named him Wolfie" he kissed her quickly

"You missed him" Janet accused when Eddie kept playing with the puppy

"Maybe I do, but I'm telling everybody he's yours" Eddie made quick work out of packing a bag of clothes and essentials. They headed back down the stairs with Wolfie and to the park where Janet wrapped the puppy up in her scarf and carried him around until her hands froze and Eddie took him and zipped him up in his Jacket where he poked his head out to watch the people go by.

"Do you know I've never been to the winter fair" Eddie confessed to Janet as they sipped hot chocolate waiting for the tree lighting.

"Well if it isn't Princess Janet" Nick bowed to them

"Ahh Nick I want one" Aubrey cooed as she took Wolfie from Eddie

"Real funny Nicky, you know I'm gonna get even" Eddie replied

"You know you'll never be able to get rid of it now that she's seen it" Nick laughed at him

"Can I go skate" Sam asked Nick and he told him to go ahead.

"Sam wanted to know if he could stay with the two of you some while Hannah and Ray are gone on their honey moon, the Daniels went back home today but I can just tell him that I want him to stay with me all week, which really isn't a lie I do and I just figured you might not be ready for company" Nick joked

"It's fine, he knows he's welcome to stay anytime he wants to" Janet told Nick taking the dog back from Aubrey to wrap him up. Nick just looked at Eddie to get his reaction.

"It's more than okay but there's not going to be anymore sleep over's with Me, Sam and Phil"

"I'm not surprised; he's going to stay with Phil and Pizza Girl Friday night" Nick grinned

"Look there's Darcey and Ickey" Aubrey waved as they headed their way

"I'm glad I aint the only one with a woman that insists I freeze my…...Sam walked up…….Jelly beans" Ickey finished

"Me to, my jelly beans froze off twenty minutes ago" Sam was a smart kid and the girls laughed

"Sam where are your gloves" Janet asked

"I kind of lost them" he answered her

"You shouldn't have taken them off, you're fingers are going to be icecubes" Janet scolded him

"Here hold this" Eddie handed him his steaming cup of Hot chocolate, he'd of gave him his gloves if he had worn any

They all stood and watched the Lightening of the tree. A few minutes later Nick directed Aubrey and Sam towards home and Ickey and Darcey slipped away leaving Eddie and Janet standing in the snow lost in their kiss.

"Well Mr. Latekka are you ready to go home" Janet asked in the glow of the tiny tree lights that spanned the twenty foot tree in the center of the park

"I was thinking maybe we could take Wolfie home and then we could go to Sully's so I could show my Princess off a little, since she's all dressed up with no place to go" Eddie squeezed her butt a little. Home was exactly what he wanted but he knew Janet needed a break from the emotional roller coaster.

"Promise me you want pluck Rooster, not that I wouldn't mind it but I don't want you going to jail again"

"If you promise you want hug him again" Eddie picked at her

"I'm sorry I was just so relieved" Janet said shly

"I know, if I hadn't wanted to kill him I'd hugged him myself" Eddie joked


	62. Song List

**This is just a song list**-

No particular order

Suspicious Minds - Elvis Presley

Satisfaction - Elvis Presley

Can't you see - Marshall Tucker Band

I still miss you- Keith Anderson

With or Without you - U2 (Bono)

Make a memory - Bon Jovi

Crashed ( into you) - Daughtry

This is me your talking to - Trisha Yearwood

--also I would like to make note that for some reason I named Eddie Jefferson Edward in an earlier chapter. I must have been off my rocker that day. LOL I've always used James in all of my stories. Sorry for my minor mental break down!


	63. Stawberry Martini's

--

"Latekka, I heard rumor you were still alive" Sully commented when they walked up to the bar

"You to little lady" Sully squinted at her. Other than the one night Janet worked since they got back together Eddie wasn't perched on his usual stool and even that night he left to run by his house to beg Phil to take care of the dog and get some clothes.

"I had more important things to take care of" Eddie kissed her

"The usual" Karen asked Janet and Eddie

"Actually I would like a strawberry Martini" Eddie wanted a draft

"Since when do you drink the girlie stuff" Eddie asked mischievous knowing she only did when she was feeling frisky

"I'm tired of being tough, I've got you for that now" Janet smiled back

"You've got me for whatever you want" Eddie answered sitting on his bar stool and Janet standing next to him, arms wrapped around each other.

"In that case I want the corner booth, burgers and you to play darts with me" Janet kissed him and headed for the dart board

"You heard the lady" Eddie told Rooster about to join Janet for a round of foreplay darts while Rooster put in an order for their food. Him, Sully, Bruce the bouncer and a few others noticed their was something about her. They would have all been standing in line if they wouldn't of had to fight off Eddie. She was beautiful, happy and confident to go along with her bubbly personality and they all wanted a shot at the fun they knew Latekka was getting, in and out of the bed.

"Big O, Allison...what goes on" Eddie asked when he stood up to join Janet. Allison headed over to speak to Janet while Owen put in their order.

"Not much the kids are with my mom for the night, we could use a little time out" Owen replied

"Us to"

"I take it you didn't do whatever it is you thought you did" Owen added as they watched the girls. Allison hadn't so much as picked up a dart since college.

"We're good" Eddie's face beamed watching Janet have a good time

"Allison was worried about her"

"We talked when I got home ...We didn't come up with a plan for world peace but it helped some, I haven't seen her that happy ...well ever actually" Eddie added and they joined the girls.

Unlike the first game of darts they competed in, this time Eddie freely kissed and felt of her. Public affection didn't bother him anymore and Janet never gave a second thought to what every one else was thinking. They were there to have a good time and that's all that mattered. The four of them looked like a bunch of horny teenagers out for the weekend.

Janet and Allison excused their selves to the bar. "Your burgers are up" Rooster said walking between Eddie and the dart board to put them on the table of Janet's requested booth. When Rooster walked past again he was cautious of Eddie and his sharp pointed weapons.

"If I wanted to give you what you deserved it wouldn't be with a cheap shot to the nuggets" Eddie said sarcastically. Owen quickly formed a hypothesis as to what Eddie and Janet's problems were.

"Still letting her win, I see" Rooster was talking about Eddie letting Janet win at darts and at not killing him.

"ahh well, it's hard to say no to her" Eddie replied with his boyish grin hitting the dart board this time in the center.

"Care to share with us, why that is" a guy asked Eddie

"Not particularly, what's it to you" Eddie asked quickly sizing the man up. Owen stood ready to break up a fight.

"Bryan's just real interested in finding out more than he needs to know about your relationship with Janet" Rooster told Eddie

"Really, I guess that makes enough to start a club" Eddie replied in his smart ass tone that usually came before he hit someone as he walked back up to the board and pulled the darts out. Owen had all he needed to make a conclusion.

--

"Ohhh crap" Janet blurted when she saw Bryan talking to Eddie and Rooster standing in the middle of it no doubt

"What" Allison asked turning around to see what she was looking at

"Did you sleep with him or something when you and Eddie were separated" she added

"No, he's an ass that just wants to know what's been holding Eddie's attention" Janet replied

"So go show him" Allison replied

--

"You hit on my girlfriend" Eddie asked remarkably calm

"I may have flirted a little, she liked it…harmless fun really, I let her win" he responded tossing a dart himself and hitting the ring next to the bulls eye

"Is that what you think, that you are doing her some favor" Eddie asked picking his beer up and draining the bottom

"You know the way out" Rooster ordered Bryan

"If you keep kicking me out, I might start thinking you've got a crush on Latekka's girlfriend" he tossed another dart

"Alright, I think it's time for you to go" Owen informed Bryan

"You've kicked him out before" Eddie asked Rooster

"Yeah, about three girls night out's ago" Rooster answered Eddie

"Here I got you a fresh one" Janet got them both another round of drinks. Allison brought Owen a beer as well.

"Thanks Baby" Eddie did his best flirting taking the bottle of beer from Janet and kissed her. She wasn't sure how she felt about Eddie staking his claim like that but she couldn't blame him.

"Bryan what brings you in" Janet asked already privy to his intentions. While she chose to ignore them the first time around to keep the peace. She wasn't going to do so now.

"Not much, we were just talking about how well you play darts is all" Bryan was pushing his luck with Eddie. While he may have been restraining him self for Janet's sake it was soon to cross over the line.

"I would ask you to play another round but Latekka doesn't really seem like the type of guy to share" Bryan spewed "Don't worry about it though, I here the ladies find insecurity an enduring trait" he added

Janet looked back at Eddie, insecure defiantly wasn't what he was feeling but he wasn't about to let Bryan get to him either. "You obviously don't know Latekka very well, because he never backs down from a challenge" Janet handed Bryan a single dart that she had pulled from the board

"Not Bad" Janet said to him when he threw his dart landing again just outside the bulls eye. Bryan headed to the dart board to pull his dart and Janet threw her dart right past him hitting a dead bulls eye. "But if we're done comparing what's in our pants, I would like to finish my drink" she added

"Yeah well clearly Latekkas pants aren't all their cracked up to be seeing how you don't seem all that grateful" Owen and Rooster both held Eddie back but Eddie had enough control of him self after the months he had to learn to.

"Since what you really want to know is whether or not he has a reason to be grateful, I don't feel so bad breaking it to you that Eddie's just not into the guy's" Janet and Allison walked off leaving Owen and Rooster dying in their own amusement.

"Open your mouth and I'll shut it for you" Eddie warned.

"I don't let her win, she lets me" Eddie told both Bryan and Rooster. Bruce the bouncer escorted Bryan out with a firm understanding he wasn't welcome again. Rooster took the cue and headed behind the bar.

--

Eddie and Owen then joined the girls expecting Janet to be in a bad mood but was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't phased by him at all.

Janet sat with her back against the wall of their booth her legs stretched over Eddie's lap, flirting and laughing as they ate their burgers, fries and while Eddie and Owen washed them down with the usual beer Janet and Allison continued to sip their fruity concoctions.

The four of them got along great. They had more in common than the rest of the group did. Eddie wasn't into the childish antics as Nick and Ickey, Phil was different by his own measure. Owen was a big kid but he had lived and understood things that Eddie was experiencing. Allison and Janet were complete opposites but they balanced each other pretty well. The evening was filled with fun and laughter and the girls telling embarrassing stories about them.

"I'm cutting you off after this one , you have to work tomorrow" Sully instructed Janet as he sat everyones drinks down. Eddie passed knowing he would have to drive home. No one ever cut Janet off, Eddie learned that lesson the hard way. She was a grown woman and she would decide when she had enough. After the ass chewing he carried for telling her no more he simply suggested from then on out. He wouldn't admit it but he kinda like her when she was feeling froggy.

She immediately took the strawberry off the side and took a bite then feed Eddie the rest. "ummm, I taking tomorrow off" she told Sully kissing Eddie

"I don't think you are, you've only worked one day out of the last five little lady" Sully barked at her

"O-kay, I quit" Janet was still kissing Eddie

"She's had a little to much to drink, don't listen to her" Eddie told him laughing

"I'm serious, I have money I don't have to work here" Janet continued to down her drink

"Fine, you can take tomorrow off, but that's it" Sully caved he didn't have a choice she was his best employee

"Ohh no I already quit so if you want me to come back to work there's going to be a few conditions" Janet began to speak but Sully interrupted

"I already pay you double what I pay the rest, it's not going to work this time Meadows" Sully informed her. Eddie tried to get her to back off with little success

"I'm not asking for a raise but I do want weekends off and out by seven during the week" She wasn't cutting him any slack and was still focusing her attention on Eddie

"Then whose going to work Friday and Saturday nights" Sully asked her as if she were an idiot

"I'll do Friday nights, hire so big busted blond for Saturday's and the customers want even care if there's liquor in their drinks" Janet told him

"No can do"

"Then I'll be at home enjoying some alone time with Latekka while you're here doing your own grocery and liquor orders" Janet kissed Eddie again holding both sides of his face.

"FINE, but you better be here bright and early Friday morning" Sully ordered giving in to Janet as he stomped back to the bar where Rooster was standing

Janet assured Eddie she had quit at least a dozen times probably more, that Sully couldn't run the bar with out her and he knew it.

"You're working Saturday nights from now on" Sully told him. Rooster was happy the tips were best on Saturday nights

"She quit again didn't she" Rooster laughed at Sully

--

Janet and Allison headed for the restroom together like girls often do. Eddie got the chance to ask Owen something that had been on his mind for the past two days.

"Why did you tell the guy's that Rory was the one you slept with"

"Because Janet means the world to you and she doesn't deserve to be outed like that"

"You don't make any effort to keep Allison from being outed about her indiscretions" Eddie noted

"Janet was young, single and trying to enjoy life...Allison was married and running away from it. I love Allison she's the mother of my children and with the exception of screwing one of my friends she's been a wonderful wife... but she made that bed and she has to take responsibility for it, not me..I made the mistake of thinking she was innocent and that I have to live with"

"Janet's far from innocent but she's got one hell of a reason not just an excuse" Eddie replied solemn

"Is that why you want to kill Rooster" Owen asked

"It's a long story but she didn't cheat on me with Russo" It felt good to finally talk to someone about it. Owen was the only one that he could ever trust like that.

"Back up, whatever happened with him happened while you were still together" Owen was shocked

"Not really I pretty much ended anything we had when I kissed Rory"

"No wonder you hate him, he was waiting to pick up the pieces"

"He didn't actually pick any of them up and she hates him more than I do right now" Eddie answered

"He wasn't the only one ready to pick up a few pieces of Janet's broken heart" Owen pointed out

"Tell me about it, she doesn't have a clue how many men want to date her and if she did she would just say it was for the same reasons as earlier but I know it's not ...she's fun, easy going until you piss her off anyway and yeah she's high maintenance but she's not bitchy, she's strong even when she's falling apart and she doesn't pretend to be something she's not what man wouldn't want that"

"I know what you mean, Allison's like that she's never complained about all the time I spent with you guy's, she should have and maybe this whole thing could have been avoided but she's been taking care of me and our children and the PTA and ballet and tee ball and suffered three miscarriages waiting on me to grow up and I guess even though I tried I couldn't hate her for doing the same thing I was doing, though on the outside airband practices and drinking doesn't seem the same as an affair but it is in it's own complicated way"

"How do you deal with loosing a child" Eddie asked Owen had never said a word about any of them.

"The same way you deal with the whole Rory thing and with Nick being Sam's dad, it hurts but you still find a way"

"Is that what happened to you and Janet" Owen could tell it struck close to home with Eddie

"Yes and No, you know about Rory and Sam but ...It's a violation of Janet's privacy and I don't have the right, she trusts me completely so I'm only going to tell you this so you can help me understand how to help her" Eddie didn't want to betray her trust in him but she needed him to help her.

" You know Janet's parents died and you know how but what most people don't know is that she was in the car when it happened, she sat in the back seat and watched her parents be cut out of the car and she didn't handle it very well, no body would and as a result she wasn't exactly the model student everyone thought she was"

"There was rumor in school that she was pregnant but no body really believed it because it was Janet" Owen added

"She lost the baby two months before she was due, a little boy" Eddie confirmed

"Allison never got far enough along to know the sex but I can tell you from experience that the love you feel for a child starts the second you find out about them, Allison loved every one just as much as she does Conner and Kaitlyn so to lose that..."

"It's the worst feeling in the world" Eddie finished

"For the father yes, for the mother it's not something you can put into words"

"So how do you heal after something like that, Janet never has she's been holding onto it all these years"

"All I know is that we talked about it alot, it seemed the more we did the easier it got to live with it"

"Did she have a relationship with the babies father" Owen asked and Eddie nearly turned green

"It's okay I want think any less of Janet if she doesn't know who, if you remember we weren't exactly the least promiscuous people no reason to hold women to a different standard"

"It wasn't like that, she did 'befriend' a few guy's but it's just that..."

"Just that what Eddie, did something happen to Janet" Owen asked

"Yeah"

"I'm assuming he's behind bars since your sitting here having this conversation, I know you Eddie and the fact that your not off hunting him down more than surprises me"

"He's never been charged, never will be..Janet doesn't want him to know about the baby and I understand why. She just wants him to go away, O he didn't stop there"

Owen asked him if he knew who he was and Eddie told him he did. Owen wanted to know if he still bothered Janet and if Eddie was worried he would hurt her again.

"I don't think he would, he's in love with her"

"As in stalker kind of love, that's just as dangerous" Owen was confused

"No as in he's actually in love with her, it was Jackson Overstreet Big O he slipped something in her drink at a party one night when they were kids and Ray found her the next morning"

"But I thought you accused her of sleeping with him the other night"

"I did, she did...they had a fling if that's what you want to call it before we ever started dating...Janet didn't know it was him until the night he left...the night we were in the stockroom" Eddie was ashamed for throwing Jackson in her face but he didn't know at the time and if he had known he sure wouldn't have banged her in that stock room that night.

"So you're telling me he fell in love with the woman he..."

"I'm telling you that I want to kill him but more than that I want to help Janet deal with it, she said that she really doesn't have a problem having sex because she doesn't remember it happening that she trusts that I wouldn't hurt her and I really think she's found a way to cope with what he did to her then but to relieve his guilt by falling in love with her, how could a man be okay with being with a woman that has no idea you're the one who impregnated her against her will, even if in his screwed up mind he cares for her" Eddie sighed about to lose his temper

"Janet needs you calm, she doesn't need your anger...and as much as you love her you can't help her with this one, Eddie she needs to talk to someone that she doesn't have a sexual relationship with" Owen and Eddie qucikly changed the subject when they saw the girls head back to the table. They had been keeping a close eye on their where abouts while they were talking.

--

"This princess is ready to go home and do really naughty things to her prince" A tipsy Janet whispered to Eddie

"Whatever you want, Baby" Eddie grinned back. They never made it to Janet's house instead they ended up at the lake with the windows fogged up.

"Is this going to be one of those times where your drunk but trust that I want be a pervert or are you going to be really pissed at me tomorrow" Eddie asked already having been chewed out for not sleeping with her when she was drunk. But after knowing what happened to her when she was a teenager he wasn't about to risk upsetting her.

"This isn't the same as that" she hit the button to fold down the back seats and crawled between the front two throwing her heels and then her sweater over the seat at Eddie

"You're drunk, you might feel different tomorrow"

"Yeah I'm drunk and I trust you and I'm going to be really pissed if you turn me down but not nearly as pissed as your going to be at your self" Janet's bra landed on the rearview mirror

"What makes you think I would be pissed at my self for not taking advantage of the situation" Eddie asked trying not to look knowing how turned on he would be

"Because if you're not back here in ten seconds I'm going to start without you" Janet replied tossing her panties across his shoulder and Eddie nearly killed him self getting his shoes and shirt off and crawling into the back on top of her.

"I don't ever want to hear you say you're not good a seducing a man, because that's complete bull shit and we both know it" Eddie said a few minutes after they finished laying side by side with Janet only to see that she was out cold. Eddie dug the blanket and covered her up.

He pulled his pants and shirt on and drove home. He left her in the car long enough to go unlock the door then headed straight back to get her and carried her in with only the blanket wrapped around her. He tucked her under the covers , locked up the house and crawled in next to her.

The next morning she awoke to her nosy neighbor and Eddie's note.


	64. Sam and Eddie

--

"So, Janet looked pretty content last night…" Nick picked at him from his desk. He walked Sam to school on his way to work and he was riding a high that no one could bring him down from.

"We're good" Eddie answered with a yawn

"How long did you stay in the park last night" Nick asked

"We left right after you did and went to Sully's"

"I figured you would be at home enjoying all the benefits of the girls day at the spa" Nick joked

"I did just not the way I expected" Eddie answered with the voice of guilt and another yawn

"What did you do" Nick kicked back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk

"I'm not the guilty party this time"

"You're embarrassed, I've never seen that side of you before, what did she do" Nick asked taking interest

"Janet got drunk, and I'm not talking tipsy either I've never seen her that drunk before and we've been drinking together for years"

"Sounds like a wonderful evening of holding her hair"

"Nahh she didn't get sick" The more Eddie thought about it the more guilty he looked, he couldn't stop smiling

"So what happened that's got you in such a good mood"

"Some guy came in that had hit on her before we broke up and he was trying to piss me off so Janet nearly took his head off with a dart and insulted his man hood then she quit her job when Sully started to cut her off because he wouldn't let her take today off, then made him beg her to come back" Eddie had Nick laughing. Nick knew Janet could have a good time but she was in rare form.

"Sounds like you had quite a woman on your hands last night" Nick laughed

"You have no idea" Eddie grinned

"Owen to, Allison was nearly as drunk as Janet"

"So the four of you hung out like a bunch of old married people"

"More like a couple of immature kids" Eddie laughed as Janet came through the door

--

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be up anytime soon" Eddie got up to meet her

"I wouldn't have been but their was a cop banging on my door and wanted to know if I was okay" Janet told him in front of Nick

"What" Eddie asked confused

"Turns out last night Mrs. Guthrie was having another one of those all night prayer circle something or other's and the church ladies were deeply concerned about me being carried into my house naked at two am so as soon as you left they called the cops" Janet found it amusing and Eddie tried not to laugh

"You weren't naked, you had a blanket" Eddie responded

"What is the deal with that damn blanket" Nick mumbled.

--

"_Would you two stop, I'm trying to sleep" Nick ordered Ickey and Ronnie who were in the middle of some childish slapping game. Nick had the blanket rolled up and under his head against the back of the seat. _

"_Dude, that damn blanket is taking up to much room" Ickey bitched ten minutes down the road_

"_What blanket" Eddie asked looking into the rear view_

"_It must be Janet's it smells like a girl" Nick answered_

"_Technically it's ours, I put it in my truck new years eve, Janet wrapped up in it" Eddie answered_

"_Thank God, I thought you were going to say……" _

"_Relax, weren't doing anything too adventurous then" Eddie eased his mind and Nick wiggled to get comfortable_

"_So how did it end up in Janet's car" Ickey asked_

"_I don't know that last time I saw it we were…."Eddie grinned at the thought of their last romantic encounter on that blanket._

"_Eddie tell me you and Janet didn't have sex on this blanket" Nick asked_

"_Does it smell like the lake" Eddie asked _

"_I'm not going to sniff it unless I know whether or not you've been naked on it" Nicks eyes widened _

"_In that case yes we've had sex on that blanket but as far as whether or not it was my bum or Janet's on it I wouldn't know there's another one just like it still in my truck" Eddie laughed for the first time on their ride home as Nick tossed the blanket back over the seat not wanting anything Eddie's bare ass had been on near him._

"_Dude, most girls would be p o'd if you carried a blanket with you for a quickie" Ickey informed him_

"_I put a blanket in my truck for Janet since we were going to be outside most of that night" _

"_If that's so why would it smell like the lake" Ronnie asked wanting to pay Eddie back for the jokes he took about his and Lacey's night at the lake_

"_Because" _

"_Dude you did have a quickie at the Lake" Ickey scorched him_

"_DUDE, it wasn't a quickie….." Eddie mocked him_

"_Awwwww, Eddie was being all romantic" the guys made kissing noises and sweet nothings remarks teasing Eddie_

"_Okay we'll stop if you explain one thing to us" Phil told him _

"_What" Eddie's tone was gruff _

"_Why are there two blankets that you've had sex on" Phil laughed_

"_Because it's freaking cold at the lake it February" _

"_And you held onto them all that time for what a souvenir" Nick asked_

"_No, we may have needed them another time or two" Eddie answered. He was becoming a little more comfortable with letting the guy's in on his relationship with Janet. _

--

"Ummm Baby, that's still naked" Eddie couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her in for a hug

"How drunk did you get Janet" Nicks curiosity got away from him

"Eddie can tell you when I leave if he hasn't already" Janet replied

"I don't kiss and tell, you know that" Eddie assured her

"Yeah well, I do..so just watch what you say"

"I've got to run a few errands will you be free for lunch" she asked and he agreed that lunch sounded great but wanted to know where she was going.

"To make Wolfie an appointment …………."

"You can't get his man hood taken off, it's bad enough the poor guy looks like he does, he doesn't have a lot going for him as it is"

"Eddie I woke up this morning and he was humping my leg maybe tomorrow he can hump yours"

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when all he does is lay around looking depressed because he ain't getting any"

"Okay, I'll wait but if he keeps it up he's going"

Eddie wanted to talk to her in the back before she left. Nick stayed at his desk knowing it was private.

"Are you sure you're okay" Eddie wrapped his arms around her

"I'm fine, stop worrying"

"A lot's happened in the last week, we got back together, Hannah got married, Russo, Boston, the baby, last night, I just want to make sure we're okay is all" Eddie wasn't about to let another lapse in communication destroy them

"I know it's a lot and we've not really been able to enjoy just being together but that going to change because I'm going to be off more when you are and we'll be in the same bed every night" Janet kissed him

"I think I'm going to like that as long as we get to occasionally spend another night in the back seat again" he grinned

"I have to pay a few bills and run by the drug store so I can just meet you back here" Janet blushed ignoring his invitation for a little stock room fun.

"I don't want to pry but what bills are you paying" Eddie asked

"Lights,water,phone,cable and after lunch I'm going to buy groceries so we don't starve to death" Janet giggled

"You can giggle all you want, I'm still not going to let you pay my way" Eddie stood firm

"I expected you to say that, we'll talk soon, okay"

--

"So how was your night" Eddie asked once Janet left

"You first" Nick shot back

"That's between me, Janet, the car and the lake" Eddie grinned that was all he was going to tell

"Mine was nice but their wasn't any excitement before hand, Sex is pretty much off the table when I've got Sam" Nick raised his brow

"Why" Eddie asked

"You can't have sex with a kid in the house"

"I'm pretty sure you can, you don't actually think Hannah and Ray have never had sex when Sam was home, or Owen and Allison or any other couple with kids for that matter" Eddie asked

"I've never had to really think about it before" The whole being a dad or around kids for that matter was still really new to him

"You just have to be careful is all"

"Yeah well we'll see how you feel about it when he stay's with you and Janet tonight" Nick informed him

--

After lunch with Eddie Janet headed to the market. She couldn't wait to see Eddie's face when she gave him the receipt for the groceries. He wouldn't back down from at least doing that so he insisted she take his card and least buy their food with it. He was the one that did the shopping for him and Phil but it was in spurts and hardly counted as actually buying groceries.

She did however take pity on him and get his favorites. She ran into Darcey on the beer isle.

"Ickey" Darcey said when she sat the six pack in her cart "Eddie" Janet did the same

"You and Eddie should come over this weekend, Ronnie-Lacey,Nick and Aubrey are going to be there. Owen and Allison passed and Pizza Girl said they would have Sam so you're the only two left"

"I'll talk to Eddie but I'm sure it'll be fine"

"We're driving up so Ickey can meet my parents at Christmas so we thought we would hang out with everyone before"

"How much did he kick and scream about that one" Janet asked

"Actually, he's the one that suggested we spend Christmas with my family, I think he would rather sit through my parents investigation than deal with his family...that kind of scares me if we were to ever make a more substantial commitment I might be marrying into the family from hell"

"I think maybe our little Ickey's growing up" Janet teased

"I'm not holding my breath for it to happen, these Ridge boys are hell bent on not growing up" Darcey laughed

"At least they put our names on their backsides" they both laughed

--

"What's this" Eddie asked Janet when she handed him a piece of paper after dinner that night.

"Sam why don't you go see if you can find something to watch on t.v." Janet suggested

"Can I play the Wii"

"Yeah, take off" Eddie told him. He unfolded the piece of stationary Janet had folded in half.

"I didn't mean to imply you had to tell me everything" Eddie said looking at what Janet wrote

"I know but I don't have any secrets from you, not anymore anyway" she was loading the dishwasher

"Eddie, I know how you feel about carrying your own weight but lets be realistic, you do own a house and you've been paying the bills there just like I have here"

"Yeah well it's time for Phil to start carrying some more of his and his wife's own weight, he's got some kind of web site design job and it pays pretty well actually especially since he doesn't even have to get dressed to go to work" Eddie laughed

"I wondered how he bought so much Pizza" Janet was amused at the lengths a man would go to just to meet a woman, even spending twenty bucks a day for a pizza he couldn't eat.

"I'm not going to ask them for rent becasue they have enough hurdles right now and they didn't come into money like we did, but I don't think them having to pay the rest of the bills is to much to ask"

"I don't think they would have much to complain about, you've been a wonderful friend to Phil" Janet ensured him

"If they decide they don't want to live there, I'll just sell it" Eddie said sneaking another one of Janet's cookies

"You would really sell your house" Janet thought he was just blowing smoke

"Unless you want to live there, I would" he replied with a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie waiting to wash it down with a glass of ice cold milk that Janet was pouring him.

"But Eddie it's your house, are you sure your ready to do that...I don't want you to do it because of me"

"I live here now, with you and I'm not planning on going anywhere so if you're thinking about kicking me out you can forget it, your stuck with me" He gave her his best chocolate chip cookie kiss he could laughing the whole time

"I would like to see you try and leave" Eddie loved it when she was bossy

"Do you know what kind of truck I could buy if I sold the house" Eddie was leaned against the counter and pulled Janet into him bending down to kiss her a all to telling kiss.

"The same kind you could now if you weren't such a tightwad when it came to spending money on yourself, which is why I bought you some new socks by the way..all the same kind so there's no reason to wear two different ones" Janet smirked at him

"Yeah well it could buy quite a few days at the spa"

"You mean the same days you would pay for anyway, you're not fooling me I know why you like for me to go, and that's why next time your returning the favor and going with me" Janet sure snuck that one in on him.

'If I tell you there's no way in hell Eddie Latekka is going to a spa are you going to pout those sweet lips and bat those eyelashes over those pretty blue eyes until I give in" Eddie asked

"No, I'm just going to cut you off and see how well you like being told no" She teased on her way through the kitchen door into the living room with Sam's cookies and milk.

"Your talking about the beer right" Eddie followed in a near panic

--

"Alright boys, it's time for bed" Janet ordered cutting Sam and Eddie's video game time to a quick end

"Brush your teeth, I'll be in shortly" Janet ordered. Sam had spent many nights with Janet, he was familiar with her house and the guest room.

Hannah called soon after Sam headed to bed and Eddie went to check on him while Janet talked to her. She needed Hannah and Eddie knew it.

"How's my little man" Hannah asked

"Eddie's tucking him in as we speak"

"Eddie's there"

"Do you mind, I know we're not married but he sorta lives here now"

"It's fine" Hannah replied

"So how's the honeymoon" Janet and Hannah gossiped for a few minutes

--

"Get in" Eddie told Sam

"Did you brush them good, you know the warden's going to be in here to check" Eddie picked at Sam and in just a few minutes Sam was tucked in a cocoon and Eddie was on his way out.

"Eddie, can I ask you something"

"Sure buddy, you can ask me anything" Sam sat up in bed

"What's a honeymoon for" Sam asked surprising Eddie

"What did your mom tell you" Eddie knew Hannah didn't just leave for a week without an explanation

"That when two people get married, they usually take a little time to get to know each other kind of like a vacation but her and Ray already know each other so I don't get it"

Eddie walked over and sat on the bed stretching his legs out across it while he leaned against the head board Sam right next to him in his Cartoon Pajamas. He would be twelve in another month and as much as he was a little boy he wasn't anymore.

"Tell me what you think and we'll go from there"

"I think they just wanted to have sex, a lot of it sounds like from the way Ma and Janet were talking" Sam answered

"I had a feeling you were going to say that"

"What do you want to know"

"I know the basics..I've seen what a woman looks like naked…Dootie has this book with lots of naked women, some are with naked men in it and I think I've figured out what goes where but I don't get the why"

Eddie was sweating bullets at that point he had just recently understood sex himself now he's got to figure out a way to explain it to an eleven year old.

"When you see those women does it make you feel different" Eddie asked

"You mean do I get an erection"

"Do you even know what that means"

"Yeah, it means your penis gets hard and you really just want to see more naked women and you…."

"Is it normal to want to masturbate a lot, that is what they call it when you………" Sam blurted out

"Yeah, it's normal when your young" Eddie chuckled

"If it's normal why does everyone hide it"

"Because it's private, there's no need to include outside people" Eddie was neck deep in the birds and the bees and couldn't find a way out.

"Does having sex feel the same as when you…you know" Sam asked

"Sex is a lot more complicated…."

"How so, it looks pretty simple"

"To start with, there's a lot of risk involved, like diseases, babies and feelings"

"I know how babies are made, I got all that and diseases are like really bad germs, really bad one me and Dootie looked them up on the Internet so I got that but what I don't get is the feelings part"

"When you have sex with a woman, it can make one or both of you happy or sad or a whole lot of other things that you shouldn't have to worry about right now"

"Why do girls have sex…I mean do they… how do they……." Eddie knew what he was asking

" To start with girls shouldn't be having sex, they should wait until they are women and then You have a responsibility to make them feel the way you do when you…you know anyway it's not as easy for them as us but you can ask me that in a few more years in the mean time all you need to know is that your to young to have sex, not because you physically can't but because you shouldn't, not until you know for sure that you understand why sex isn't only about that, and that's going take years, okay"

"Okay, but can I still look at the pictures"

"If I tell you no are you going to listen" Eddie asked

"Probably not"

"What else do you want to know" Eddie asked even though he dreaded the answer

"What's an orgasm"

"It's a feeling you get from having sex or in your case when you…you know" Eddie explained

"Do girls do it and if so how"

"Usually not until their a lot older and you don't need to know how"

"So why does mom and Ray want to do it so much right now"

"It has to do with what I told you earlier about sex not only having to do with taking care of an urge, When your in love you want to share everything with that person and sex is one way to be close to that person"

"Do you and Janet have sex" Sam asked already sure he knew the answer

"yes" He didn't want Sam to stop coming to him because he lied. Sam was a smart kid and Eddie knew it

"Because it feels good or because you love each other"

"Because we love each other" Eddie started tucking him back in

"Are you going to sleep in Janet's bed" Sam asked knowing there was only the two

"I want if it makes you uncomfortable" Eddie didn't want him to feel uneasy for any reason

"It's okay, I don't mind Mom and Ray sleep in the same bed so does Aubrey and Nick so it makes sense that you and Janet would"

Eddie started to turn out the bedside lamp "Are you going to have sex tonight"

"That's none of your business" Eddie shook his head and headed to the door knowing there was no way Janet would let him touch her with Sam in the house

"I'll know if you do, I've heard mom and Ray before and I'm pretty sure she was lying to me when she said they were moving the bedroom furniture. It's still in the same spot and they've moved it a lot" Eddie had to choke back his laugh but Sam could see it anyway, much like the night Owen made the comment about double sessions with the Lyons twins.

"Why..." Sam didn't even get to ask because Eddie knew what he was going to say

"You know how when...I can't believe I'm explaining this...you know when you fall down and hurt your knee you might scream or cry or even laugh."

"So sex hurts"

"Maybe that was a bad analogy...think about the last time you got excited over something what did you do"

"I stayed in the bathroom for a while..." Eddie carried a even bigger embarrassed smirk on his face

"Okay, Like when you eat ice cream its good so you say something like ummmmmm or ahhhhh, you come in from playing in the snow and sit in front of the fire you might say that feels good, it's just a natural reaction we all do it like if I pick up something heavy I grunt, when you play base ball you run around a lot and get out of breath so you flop down on the bench and go ugggg you're not really thinking about anything but some things make you do things like that"

"And sex is one of them"

"Yeah, most of the time"

He was just about to turn out the light when he realized he needed to say something else "Hey Sam promise me you'll come talk to me or your dad whenever you have questions and before you do anything"

"Deal…….but Eddie…..he took a long pause………." Do you think Nick loves me like you do"

"Yeah Sam your dad loves you… a lot" Eddie answered

"I think Mom still loves Nick even though she married the Big Cat…..she said that she did but that when someones gone that long it changes everything"

"It does but that doesn't mean you don't still care about them"

"I use to wish that you were my dad" Sam told Eddie

"Why would you wish that"

"Because you're pretty good at it, Gavin and Ray are okay but they wouldn't care if it wasn't for mom, but it's not like that with you…. do you think Nick stayed away so long because I wished it was you" Sam asked

"Nick left for his own reasons and sometimes things don't make sense but I can promise you none of it is your fault" Eddie was in near tears as he sat back down on the bed

"Will you teach Nick how to be my dad like you were" Sam asked

"Nick will learn, just give him some time, he's trying"

"I know and I was happy when I found out Nick was my dad, but then I got really sad because it meant you weren't and I don't want you to forget about me" Sam raised up and hugged him

"I could never forget about you, Sam I'll always be right here if you need me" Eddie squeezed him back

"I love you Eddie"

"I love you to buddy" Janet was standing just outside the door when Eddie came out with crocodile tears streaming down his face. She touched his chest but he kept walking towards the bedroom. Janet still had Hannah on the line because she wanted to say good night to Sam. She handed him the phone and closed the door behind her then headed to check on Eddie.


	65. Your mom's number

Eddie was already in the shower, his clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. Completely out of character for Eddie he was always considerate enough to put his clothes in the hamper but Janet knew by the bathroom door being pulled all the way shut that he wanted to be alone and she wasn't about to fuss at him for something so small as his clothes, his reaction was a lot milder than she thought it should have been and she worried that he was pushing it back and not dealing with it.

"Hey" Janet whispered when Eddie crawled into bed next to her

"Come here" Eddie sat up against the headboard and pulled her against him and rested his head on top of hers. "I'll be fine..it stings like hell but it's okay" he added

"He's right you know" Janet wrapped her arm around him "You are pretty good at it"

"It's Nicky's job now, I have to let it be for both of their sakes. I don't want Nick to lose more time with his son than he already has and Sam shouldn't have to deal with all the commotion that's going on now as it is. I can't complain I still get to see him grow up and I shouldn't ask for more than that" Eddie felt guilty, how was he going to sit their a complain about not being Sam's father when Janet couldn't even see her child. He also felt extremely lucky because he would get to watch Sam grow up but he was understanding more and more what Janet felt thinking about giving the baby up.

"Hannah and Nick want you to be a part of his life that hasn't changed and it want" Janet replied

"We'll see what Hannah thinks when she finds out we had the sex talk" Eddie let out a small chuckle

"Sam asked you about sex" Janet was shocked

"Sex, orgasm's, erections, diseases, babies, masturbating, women masturbating, porn, whether or not we had sex, if we were going to tonight" Eddie found a little humor in it but he was completely embarrassed his self

"Isn't he a little young for that" Janet asked

"Not really, I was probably..." Eddie couldn't finish he was embarrassed by his on puberty

"Four" Janet teased

"No, I was about Sam's age when I started asking questions but boys start figuring things out long before they ever get the nerve to ask"

"How old were you" Eddie asked

"I told you I was 15" Janet was avoiding what he really wanted to know

"So was I, almost 16 really and it was the most embarrassing moment of my life" Eddie turned three shades a red "But I meant how old were you when you know" He was still embarrassed

"I don't know, girls are different than boys...thanks for the clarification, Eddie mumbled...anyway I think girls learn a lot more a lot faster...partly because boys just want to do what they know feels good...girls are just like women they dissect every little piece of information therefore learinging more faster"

"Does that mean your not going to tell me because you still want admit to doing it" Eddie had a way of making her feel at ease even when they were talking about something so personal

"I'll admit to doing it, I don't have much choice now that you've seen certain things but as for the when, where and how it happens that's exactly what it means" Janet only made it harder for him

"So I take it you were just drunk when you threatened to start with out me last night" Eddie thought for sure he had one over on her but she didn't even blush

"No I was was just drunk enough to do what it took to get you back there with me, you should of held out a little longer"

"Yeah there's a lot of things I wish I had waited for, we were to young to do everything we did" Eddie said softly and Janet laced her fingers with his

"I can't believe Sam wanted to know all of that, what did you tell him" Janet asked

"I started to tell him to talk to Nicky but I could see how that would go" Eddie laughed

"He asked you, and after the whole Pumpkin fest air band thing, I don't think Nick should have the birds and bees talk with Wolfie let alone an eleven year old, he's still adjusting you spring that on him and he's liable to croak"

"I explained it to him" Janet looked at him strange

"What, I'm not going to lie to him, he wants to know what sex is, if I didn't tell him he was going to find out on his own and I would just assume not take the chance of him finding out from experience, like we did" Eddie told her

"Relax, I toned it down but he already knows more than I did when I was twice his age"

After a few minutes of silence Janet spoke "Do you ever wish you could go back and change everything that's happened"

"To be a teenager again" Eddie thought for a second

"Yeah"

"Only if it meant I could undo some of the hurt for you" he kissed the top of her head "I'm right where I want to be and all the struggle was worth it" he added

"I would ask you the same but I already know you would give anything including me if you could change loosing him" he added "I want you to know that I'm perfectly fine being second and I'm proud to stand behind your son, don't you ever worry that pretty head of yours about that" Janet squeezed him tighter

"How do you know I wouldn't change what happened that night" Janet asked

"Would you" Eddie asked

"Sometimes I think I would because when I lost him I was sitting in the bath tub watching him kick, just me and him no one to give an opinion or ask questions or tell me what to do. I had a really bad headache and my ankles looked like soccer balls, because of my blood pressure being so high. I had met with the couple I told you about that day and they already had this beautiful nursery but instead of being happy that he would be loved and taken care of I was jealous because I wanted to give him that, no matter how much they loved him I knew it couldn't be as much as I did so I was trying to figure out a way to give him that without giving him up."

"You were still a kid, you should of never had to make that decision, I'm sure you did the best you could"

"I wasn't worried about money because I would have spent every last penny of the settlement for him. He kept shifting from side to side like he was trying to get comfortable so I stretched out and just laid back for a while, it felt so good to just enjoy the peace and quiet for a change I was so tense from being on bed rest the month before and I fell asleep in the tub"

"You have a habit of that" Eddie smiled at her

"I had a dream about my parents that I couldn't find them and I started to cry because that's the one thing I couldn't do anything about, I didn't know then that a family isn't always the picture perfect painting, all I could think about was how little family he would have, me and grands was it, my Aunt lived to far away. I got really upset and my body couldn't handle it. I felt this pain so I sat back up, when I looked down all I saw was blood, he wouldn't move and the pains got worse, before I got to the hospital I passed out. It hurt Eddie and I can't help but wonder if he felt it to, I would have wanted to save him from that but then I feel guilty for wishing he wasn't conceived"

"That's why I know you wouldn't because everything you just said was about what was best for the baby not for you" Eddie answered hugging her as tightly as he could

"Janet, what did Jackson say" Eddie asked letting on that he knew who **he** was.

"He told you that he wasn't man enough to tell me no. I wasn't awake enough to tell him no…she said sarcasticly….I knew it was him the second he said it but I was just in shock that night…… When we were in school he was always kind to me that's why I never thought anything of it when he said he wasn't at that party, I just figured he didn't want the coach to find out he was drinking but I know he was because he was the last person I remember talking to. He was saying something about not having a senior quarterback when the season started because Daniel Montgomery was kicked off when the coach caught him with his daughter in the field house . We all know how Julie was and Jackson said if Daniel had been man enough to tell her no the team wouldn't of had to suffer"

"That's how I ended up being the Captain, they needed a quarterback and the coach was mad enough at him to put a freshman in"

" The Jackson I knew wouldn't have done it…you don't know how he was with me..he wasn't like that and I don't understand how you can go from what he was to what he is"

"Maybe he's truly sorry for what he did I don't know but what I do know is that I never want to see him again"

"Janet have you talked to anyone about it"

"Yeah, when my grands wanted to know who got me pregnant, I didn't know. I didn't want them to worry about something they couldn't change and I didn't want to see pity in their eyes when they looked at me so I just refused to answer..they talked to my Doctor and it was decided that I needed to see a therapist so when I came home I did for several years and it helped some"

Eddie wanted her to do it again but she insisted he was all she needed.

"Baby I'll do anything I can but I don't know how to help you and I'm afraid my anger towards him will only hurt you worse. I don't know how to deal with it, I'm going to need help understanding myself so I can help you"

"You talked to Owen" Janet stared straight at him and he was ready for her to kick him out for good.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I just want to make it easier for you and Owen's always been there for me, he will for you to"

Janet sat up in the bed to face Eddie. "Don't be sorry, I knew you would talk to him before I told you and I know you'll only do what you think is best for us, I trust you and if you trust Owen that much, I understand why he's the one you confide in"

"Owen Rowen has a soft spot for you, he always has...when I told him we were seeing each other he suggested you should of had better taste"

"Does it bother you that we've slept together before" Janet asked

"I imagine I feel the same way you do about Hannah, I don't like it but I can deal with it" he answered honestly

"It was so long ago, we're not even the same people anymore, it's time to move on" Janet leaned forward and kissed him

"So you'll go see someone" Eddie asked brushing her curl back

"No, but I will talk to them if you'll give me your mom's number" Janet asked and Eddie was rattled

"Why would you want to talk to my mother" Eddie sat up further in the bed

"Because she's a therapist " Janet told him

"I know but want it be wierd to talk to your boyfriends mom about that" Eddie asked

"Will it be wierd for you because you know we'll discuss our relationship" Janet asked

"Yeah, to be honest it would" Eddie didn't want his mom to know about their personal life

"She was my therapist, Eddie she's already knows about most of what's happened to your girlfriend if you told her my name" If Janet had let out a deep breath she would have knocked Eddie off the bed leaving him to crash to the floor like a ton of bricks.

As much as his mom wanted to tell Eddie, to help him understand where Janet was coming from she couldn't. It nearly killed her to keep information about the woman he loved from him, that day was the closest she ever came to breaking patient confidentiality but she didn't.

"Would you be more comfortable talking to her instead of someone new"

"Eddie it was really hard for me to tell a complete stranger what it took a year for me to tell you and I was younger so it took weeks before I started talking to her" Janet explained

"Okay, but promise me you want tell my mother anything specific about our sex life" Eddie pleaded

"I can't do that, but I do promise I want tell you I did" Eddie settled if having to deal with the embarrassment of his mother knowing his personal life would help Janet, he would tell her himself.

"I think you should talk to Allison to" Eddie held her hand

"Eddie I ran into her at the cemetery and we talked for a while several months ago"

Eddie reached out and cupped the back of Janet's head and pulled her to him. He kissed her so tenderly and felt the first tears Janet had cried through their discussion fall against his cheek. He apologized for making her uncomfortable. He didn't mean to imply he wanted to have sex he would never even try after such a conversation and dredging up of memories.

"That's the thing though Eddie, I don't remember being forced, I didn't wake up in pain, I had no marks, no bruises, there is no memory what he did " Janet wanted him to understand how she felt even if she didn't.

"Janet he raped you there has to be some part of you that is uneasy about sex"

"I know what it's called, but I don't feel like I was raped, I don't even feel like sex was apart of it…I don't know what he did that night and I don't want to know, but what he did take from me was my feeling of self control, the ability to trust myself, if I hadn't been such a pain in the ass to my grands and I hadn't started having sex so early, if I didn't go to the party, if I hadn't drank…those were all my decisions not his and before you say it I don't think it's my fault, he didn't have the right but I can't do a damn thing about what he did. I can however control my own actions and until you came into my life I was horrified of making the wrong one. I didn't believe in myself anymore but I started to lean on you and everything got so much easier when I started to trust that I knew deep down you loved me, even if you only said it in your sleep. It's not an excuse but it is the reason why I fell so hard when I saw you with Rory but we live and learn and I think I've figured out a happy medium of relying on you and myself" Eddie sat patiently and listened to every word she spoke. He didn't know what he could say that she didn't. He wiped the last tear from her cheek told her he loved her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have any plans for Saturday night" Janet asked lying skin on skin with Eddie. He wanted to make love to her but after they got through discussing what Sam wanted to know, Janet wasn't in the mood for an eleven year old to overhear the response she would have to Eddie. They both had a good laugh at Hannah's expense.

"No, but I'm guessing you do" he whispered back playing with her curls that he had quickly become accustom to choking on during the night. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"I ran into Darcey at the market, she wants us to come over, Nick and Ronnie are going, Sams swaping out and staying Saturday night with Phil so Nick can take him to some movie that's coming out Friday night and Owen declined it can't be easy for him"

"It's not easy but that's not why he's not going, him and Allison are starting date night again" Eddie twitched his eyebrows

--


	66. I just wanted to say Hi!

"Now I know something is wrong, years of not hearing your voice then you just show up on my door step and now two calls in one week, what's wrong" Eddie's mom asked

"I just wanted to say Hi"

"Hi, now that that's out of the way tell me what's wrong" He defiantly got his charm from his mother "Are you okay, Eddie"

"Didn't take you long to get back into the swing of being an over protective..."

"Watch what you say, you may be a grown man now but you're still my little boy, you always have and always will be...now spill it"

"That's kind of the reason I called...your little boy needs help so he can help Janet with her little boy" Eddie called while Janet was in the shower. She said she was going to take a bath and call it a night. She invited Eddie to join her but he told her to go ahead he was going to finish watching the rest of the fight.

"Eddie" Her voice cracked and he knew she was about to cry because she was so concerned

"She told me you were her therapist, so relax I'm not going to ask you to tell me something you can't...she'll tell me what she wants me to know" Eddie replied

"She told you about the baby" She was feeling out how much Eddie knew

"Actually I figured out she had a child on my own. I didn't know how to bring it up and I had something I needed to do in Boston so I purposely went the day before the anniversary of ..."

"it's okay to say his Birthday"

"That's why I need your help..I don't know what to do or say"

"Eddie if you knew what day it was why did you leave her alone" his mom asked surprised by his behavior

"I figured she wasn't telling me for a reason and I thought maybe if I was here in her way she wouldn't be able to...I don't know I just didn't want to upset her but I needed her to know it was okay to talk to me so I sent her her a bouquet of roses and put one of his grave, I knew she would be there, she's been putting flowers on dad's for the better part of a year"

"What were you doing in Boston"

"None of you're business" Eddie smirked

"That's not what you told her is it" She asked in a high pitched tone

"I thought therapists remained calm no matter what" Eddie chuckled

"I'm not your therapist, I'm your mother"

"She doesn't know exactly why I went but we talked about it and I gave her every opportunity to ask me to stay"

"I think you did exactly what you should have done, It's nice to know you were listening all those years" she was proud of her son.

"We've talked about it a lot since I got home, but she needs you"

"After you left I pulled her file and I'm surprised you're calling me, she was doing really well with it Eddie..so what's happened that she needs help now, are you still having problems with you're relationship"

"No we're doing good, really good and we're both working on it but while we weren't, Janet figured out who the baby's father was"

"Does she know him"

"Yeah you could say that, when I got back from Boston she was sitting on the porch and we talked about it and she made it crystal clear that she didn't want my sympathy so I got her to finally look at the baby's picture"

"Eddie that may not have helped, it could have caused more damage than you can imagine"

"I didn't force her she wanted to she just needed help, he looks like her mostly but I could see some of him to, I don't think she does though and I'm not about to point it out"

"You shouldn't, but now I'm worried about you...how well do you know him" his mom reverted right back to her protective mothering, it may have been years since she had done so but she didn't forget how

"Janet should tell you not me, will you talk to her" he asked

"Of course I will, but I expect to talk to you as well, I have a feeling there's a lot more than just what you told me while you were here" she wasn't going to deny her only son's only request in the past ten years. She had spent a great deal of time with Janet before and she wanted to help her again in anyway that she could.

"We'll discuss me later, give me a minute to see if she's out of the tub" Eddie put his mom on hold and eased into the bedroom , Janet had just crawled into bed and Eddie laid the phone down on the night stand and crawled in beside her.

"Hey, you feel like talking" he whispered with his head leaning on her shoulder as she read her book.

"It seems like every conversation between us is sad Eddie" Janet closed her book and looked at him

"I know but I love you" He craned to kiss her

"I love you to " Janet smiled lazily running her hand across his jaw line and kissing him back

"Make you a deal, I'll make sure you don't think about anything sad all day tomorrow" Eddie was lounging on top of her needing some babying of his own. When he got off work he headed straight to Sully's. Janet had agreed to work till close on Friday's but Eddie had a talk with Sully and had him schedule her to get off at seven for tonight anyway. He didn't tell Sully what was going on but he got his point across about taking it easy on her for a few weeks. It did cost him however, Sully made him promise to sing karaoke again. It was just his way of getting the last word in. He was prepared for something like that seeing how he was asking him to let her off early her first day.

"If I do what" Janet grinned knowing that usually meant she would have to try something a little bolder in bed. Only a little though, Eddie wouldn't push.

"Talk to mom, I called her while you were taking a bath, she's on hold" Eddie whispered

"You think you're pretty smart don't you" Janet pouted

"I made you fall in love with me didn't I" Eddie teased then handed her the phone "I'll be right out there if you need me" He kissed her one more time then headed to the couch closing the bedroom doors behind him.

--

Janet picked up the phone and said Hello.

"Janet, I guess you already know it's Madeline"

"Yeah, I was expecting Eddie to call you, I just figured it would take him longer to work up his nerve" Janet replied

"Do you want to talk or is Eddie pushing you to" Madeline asked knowing force wouldn't work

"He pushed me to talk to someone but I already knew I had to I just couldn't go through all of it again just to get here, so I agreeded only if it was you"

"How are you doing"

"Other than the Big Pink elephant" Janet asked with a smile

"You know I want tell him anything we talk about as therapy"

"I know it's just kind of a zoo around here, the singing koloa bear is so worried about me and I don't know how to make him believe I'll get through this, and that he's not going to frighten me about what happened before" Janet tried to explain. They quickly deducted that Ernesto wasn't an appendage of Eddie with a cute name but rather his heart.

They talked about Jackson, mostly Janet explained the bulk of her time with Jackson and she didn't feel like he was trying to hurt her. She really did feel like he was truly in love with her, but she would never be able to look at him again. She explained to Madeline that Eddie couldn't understand why she didn't feel hatred towards him, maybe if she ever saw him again she would change her mind. Madeline had helped Janet learn to forgive her self for losing Jason. They talked about the benefits of being able to get to a place where she could be content with the way things were and not being able to change them.

Janet had been working on forgiving Jackson since the night he left. It wasn't coming so easily and Madeline suggested she resolve to accepting the facts until she had time to work through the feelings and emotions that could take some time to surface.

Janet had to discuss her most urgent concern and hated that it was Eddie's mom but she was who she was.

"I need Eddie to understand, and he wants to" Janet also told her

"I don't want to make either one of you uncomfortable but what makes him think he's going to frighten you" Madeline wasn't all that comfortable dissecting her son's personal life her self

"Okay there's no way to do this without spilling it and Eddie said he was okay with it as long as I didn't tell him so I'm just going to jump in feet first...Eddie's worried that he has or will do something while we're having sex that will make me feel attacked or afraid of him"

"Has he" Madeline was afraid of the answer

"No not at all and I can't imagine he ever will. We waited months before we ever had sex and before that we barely even did any bumping and grinding. A few times but Eddie did his best to remain a gentleman. Which was fine because I don't think he would even have to actually touch me, he's just got this way about him...I think part of his worry is my fault because I've always been so nervous when it came to having sex with him...it's gotten a lot better...a whole lot better and I have absolutely nothing to complain about because he knows how to touch a woman"

"Janet I shouldn't have to tell you that you shouldn't feel guilty about not doing something you're not comfortable with" Madeline was getting the picture that Eddie was pushing her to do sexual acts

"Bad choice of words I don't feel guilty as much as I know he's not asking because I present such a reserved statue"

"So you want him to ask"

"When I was acting out I went for almost anything that felt good, but with Eddie I guess I've been holding back because I don't want him to see me as that kind of woman and I know he's always been afraid to as well afraid I'll see him as the same kind of man that would take advantage of a woman"

"Do you really believe he will see you that way"

"No, he loves me and I love him and I know he'll never do that, he would even turn me down if I was drunker than he was which I finally got him to understand that I wouldn't let myself be in that situation if I didn't trust him...it took years for me to get to that place and then while we were apart I got reeeeally drunk when I saw him come in to Sully's and I came onto him, not just subtle either...he knew the whole bar knew but I didn't care I just missed him and I knew he wouldn't leave as long as I was drinking. He did exactly what I knew he would, he took me home and put me in his bed and I offered but Eddie being Eddie drug out kissing me so long that I went to sleep. He couldn't understand why I was mad at him the next morning instead of being proud of him"

"You felt like he rejected you" Madeline asked

"I felt like I was 15 again and I made the wrong decisions and that he had to save me from myself, I lost all of the confidence I had regained in trusting myself again" Janet's eyes started to water again and a few tears ran down her cheek

"Sometimes when you love someone you can unconsciously create a loss of power. If one partner is taking on the roll of protector it leaves the other partner with a feeling of helplessness. Needless to say the protector becomes overwhelmed and feels like they are failing and soon both feel helpless like everything is out of their control and begin a mind set of waiting for things to fall apart resulting in anger, insecurities, jealousy and ultimately they feel like they can't wait any longer and start to self destruct in an attempt to control any of the situation."

"When you open the book to that definition, it must have a picture of Eddie and Janet" Janet snifled a tear back and giggled

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Eddie when he came to see me, you have to treat each other as complete equals, sure somethings he'll need you for and some things you'll need him for but you have to balance it out. Carry the load together and it'll be so much easier...when you do that you'll get to that place where you can be completely open with your feelings, your hopes, dreams, aspirations and your sexuality. You need to be able to express your desires with each other, to express the deepest meaning of love is to be able to except someones needs with out judgement or ridicule. I wish I could tell you there was some three step process but there isn't, in the end it's a leap of faith you should only take when you're both ready"

--

"He fell asleep on the couch" Janet said into the phone some two hours after they first began to speak. Janet was standing over Eddie.

"Don't wake him, I'll talk to him tomorrow...it's late you should get some rest" they said their goodbye's and hung up the phone.

--


	67. Wonderland

**_...FOR MATURE READERS ONLY...AGAIN I REPEAT MATURE READERS..._**

If it had been any other man lying on her couch, Janet would have went straight to bed alone. Talking about Jackson wasn't the most mood inducing conversation but Eddie Latekka stretched out in peaceful sleep was enough to push Jackson Overstreet aside.

Janet sat down on the coffee table and hust stared at him. Bless his heart she thought to herself as he was fully aroused in his sleep when she walked into the room but it quickly faded away. He was still, the corners of his mouth just barely turned upwards. She started to bend down and kiss him so he could get in the bed but as she stood up and pulled her curls around to the side of her neck as not to startle Eddie with a tickle, a thought ran through her mind.

Deciding not to wake him she climbed into their bed and opened the drawer of Eddie's night stand and looked for something Eddie was aware of being there all along but it hadn't been discussed in detail between them even though it was decided it would be. He seemed to be sound a sleep and when Eddie was out it sometimes took a typhoon to wake him so she was fairly confident he wouldn't be interrupting her. If he did though, he would never let her forget it. Her fear of embarrassment was far outweighed by the rush she had streaking downwards and settling in a calm warm pool of sensation.

By the time she returned to wake Eddie, her face was flush. Eddie called his mom because he loved Janet and she knew it. What man would take the initiative to call her until resent estranged mother to let her and his girlfriend pour over every intimate detail of his personal life. One that was completely and madly in love with a woman is all Janet could think of. It only made her want him more so Janet turned the t.v. off, turned the stereo on, covered the tables with every single flickering candle she could find.

__

Do I have a freaking Candle fetish or what. Weirdo ! Janet thought to herself as she realized there must have been thirty or more. Defianatly more.

She moved the coffee table off to the side. She really wished she had done that before she lit the candles on it. Then she proceeded to pad the floor with half the blankets she owned along with most of the pillows.

__

At least I can say I told you so. We did use them all. She turned around and said to Eddie. He hated unmaking the bed to get in.

She decided a glass of wine would do her some good. So she downed one the second she poured it and another on her way to the bathroom for some last minute touch ups and lotioning's, leaving the bottle on the table near the now cushioned nest. Even a spray of the perfume that he loved so much. Yeah she could of told him it also contained pheromones but why take the fum out of him not knowing.

She stripped out of Eddie's t-shirt and her panties. Janet stood naked trying to find the courage. She had overcome being naked in front of Eddie and was actually pretty comfortable with her body. But it still took a minute to convince herself Eddie would be attracted to her as she played out the fantasy she had agreed to read about in exchange for him reading Nick's book. The magazines full of naked women he had made his selections for her from ended up in his nightstand and that's where they stayed untouched.

Eddie was right, not all of them were completely sexiest. Actually the one she just re-read wasn't all that bed, but she wanted to get it right so she had taken the time to read it slowly which only turned her on more. She felt she accomplished a remarkable likeness to the story. It was a story of two lovers making love not just a strangers perverted tendencies. She never thought anything that raw could be considered making love but being with the man she loved had taught her a great deal about how much love changes everything. All that time he had been trying to tell her how he felt and she didn't get it until now. Providence had been a very loving and erotic encounter for them but she was ready to take those feelings further.

She eased onto the couch putting her knees between his. It wasn't a difficult feat seeing how his hands were across his upper chest and one leg was on the floor. He had long since gotten in the habit of taking his shoes off when he came in. She gently unbuttoned his flannel shirt and eased his t'shirt up then started kissing his stomach.

**_We got the afternoon,  
You got this room for two,  
One thing I've left to do,  
Discover me,  
Discovering you.  
_**

She was careful to be gentle, not wanting to startle him. He still hadn't gotten completely past his jerk reactions since Matt attacked him. Eddie woke from the feeling of her smooth lips smouldering across his body. He opened his eyes, pulled his head up then quickly glanced his surroundings and knew instantly he was in the middle of that very first and most desired fantasy he had ever shared with Janet. Actually other than a few requests for positions he had never shared a fantasy with a woman, nor had he ever shared his most sought after tenderness of affection he had only hoped to find one day. He had performed every single sexual act described with in but he wanted to know what it would be like to do them making love. That's the part that made it so erotic. Eddie was sure making love like that would create the most sensitive sexual arousal. He spread his arms from his chest suspending them in air unable to make himself do anything but watch………..

Janet felt the muscles in his stomach tighten and raised to look at him. Neither said a word and Janet sat up drew her fingers down his chest and straight to his belt. Eddie just stared at her nakedness while she unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped him. The sprightliness of her breasts, so perfectly made with dark and generously proportioned nipples that produced an unyielding pucker begging for Eddie's tongue made him gently push into her hands. Eddie could see her freshly waxed smooth skin and curls kept as a badge of womanhood that sequestered the softest, warmest, and most inviting cove he had ever had the pleasure of penetrating. Eddie's body had felt her presence long before his mind did and graced him with a throbbing erection. Janet pulled back the opening on his jeans and eased his hot, thick, muscular penis from his boxers. She reached down beside the sofa and Eddie looked to see what she was doing. Janet had gathered several things from her private collection along with their favorite massage oil. He watched her pull the bottle not out of the basket full of sexual enhancements but from a warm bath. She poured the oil right onto the chiseled muscles of his abs straight from the tiny glass bottle holding it well above him. It was hot and she rubbed every single drop of it into his skin running her hands up under his shirt slowly but firmly pressing each finger into his skin. Janet loved the way their bodies slid against each other with the oil.

Eddie's breathing deepened instantly as she slowly bent down and kissed from the bottom of his hardened state right up to the very tip holding him firmly in her soft warm hands. He moaned deeper and louder than she had ever heard him before as she slipped her mouth over the length of his shaft and giving him a reserved number of slow deep reps.

She didn't take him all the way, just enough to make him famine for more before she let him slide out of her mouth and kissed the skin around and back up to his chest. Both shirts went with one quick motion by Eddie as Janet gained altitude. When she reached his nipples and lingered flicking across then immediately sucking at them Eddie pulled his leg onto the couch forcing her to lay flat on top of him as he ran his hands slowly over her shoulders as she inched higher.

**_One mile to every inch of,  
Your skin like porcelain,  
One pair of candy lips and,  
Your bubblegum tongue_**.

He moaned again when she ran her tongue up his neck and sucked his chin the way she knew turned him on. "Am I dreaming" he whispered as Janet looked him straight into his eyes their mouths scarcely close to crashing into each other. Her lips were wet and her breath was that of her favorite wine.

"No, Baby, it's a dream but you're wide awake" Janet's lips ever so lightly brushed his when she spoke in that sweet low crackling sultry voice Eddie loved. She wasn't really looking at him but fixated on his mouth as she began to think about all the things she wanted him to do to her with his mouth and smooth tongue. Janet wanted the forbidden from him, her body craved it and her mind desired it. An ultimate sign of Eddie's pure sexual desire and she wondered if he was as ready as she was to unfetter any last fears and gain that awe-inspiring freedom.

As a general rule unless she was really dressing up or was in a rare but very sassy mood Janet wore very natural makeup but Eddie was currently looking into the eyes of a woman that had such a alluring smokey gaze that he could see the hunger in her seductive proposition.

Eddie looked at her and didn't recognize the woman that laid before him. Janet wasn't that bold, that confident, that accepting but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to meet her either.

Eddie firmly took her head into his hands. Her curls were large but tousled with out any real definition of being groomed into place. He didn't pull her into him but rather eased up into her and kissed her hard. His tongue deep into her mouth feeling out every inch and seeking to tangle with hers. There it was Eddie's ultimate sign as he kissed her again and again never really breaking from the first one. Large, hot, wet and sexy as it could ever be defined. Janet had tasted herself on him many times but Eddie was firm about not kissing behind his own body even if he hadn't reached climax, he just couldn't find it sexy. Partly because of his true feelings for women that performed that act on him in the past and partly because he didn't want dick in his mouth even if it was his. But it was different with Janet. He didn't see her as that, they were just doing what lovers do sharing their intimacy with each other and to his surprise that included kissing the mouth of the woman who had been sucking him moments before. Oral sex with Janet wasn't just about getting off, it was a demonstration of complete unconditional love. He still wouldn't be prepared now nor ever to do it once he had released but he wouldn't do that in Janet's precious mouth anyway.

She was almost embarrassed by how wet she got when he kissed her never flinching as he ran his hands firmly down her body and on to her bottom. Just as smooth and naked as the top. It occurred to him he had yet to put his tongue onto her breasts that beckoned for him. He continued to kiss her hard and heavy tongues wrapped around one another. Lustful would have been a serious understatement but the love was still there restraining the urge to pound into each other and taking the time to fully enjoy the erogenous benefits.

Eddie eased his hands down to her thighs and gently tugged so she would spread her legs and sit up on him. Preferably perfectly centered in his lap.

**_Cause if you want love,  
We'll make it,  
Swim in a deep sea,  
Of blankets,  
Take all your big plans,  
And break 'em,  
This is bound to be a while.  
_**

She did just that but she didn't take him in. Eddie sat up on th couch with Janet in his lap and ran his hands over her breasts followed by sucking her into his mouth letting his tongue tease her nipple as his hand played with the other one daring to pinch pulling to gain the maximum size and hardness.

Janet ran her fingers through his hair and held his head right to her breast. When the pain of his biting and sucking began to out way the pleasure she directed him to the to the other one. Janet had been on her knees straddling him and the rough denim of his jeans brushing against her clitoris made her seep onto him.

Eddie picked up the hot oil, coconut flavored just the way he liked it. He held it above her and slowly drip by drip feel across her breasts and ran down over his nipples. Eddie would have given anything at that moment to be the single drip of oil that feel from her nipple landing into her small patch of curls. Janet leaned Back and Eddie poured the hot oil faster. Then took his time rubbing it into her body. Using his thumb to massage it in between her legs. When Eddie started rubbing the oil down from her thigh to her ankle. She facilitated him by stretching her legs out as he went and wrapping them around his back. Once he had her feet together and her pulled in as close as could possibly be managed he turned his attention to her neck and he knew just what she liked as he laid tender but seductive kisses at the bottom of her neck. He was so turned on by her hair as the curls fell against each other so randomly and the take me bedroom eyes. He soon began to work his way down her collar bone and to her breasts again. He just couldn't stay away. He was gently this time savoring every single touch as he stuck his tongue out to flick across her nipple and lick her breast then between them and right back to the nipple. Janet was ready to move ahead but she didn't want to make him feel for a second that he wasn't doing it perfectly so she bent down and meet his tongue with hers. She could hear him whimper the moment he felt her tongue with his on her breast. It turned out to be the fastest way to direct Eddie where she wanted him to go as she immediately lifted him from her breast and back to kissing her mouth.

**_Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland._**

He was still holding her breasts so she took that from him to by sliding her hands beneath his and holding them for him. He placed his hands on the small of her back and twisted to get off of the couch where he eased her down on to the cold smooth satin sheet Janet had laid on top. Janet sat leaning on one hip with her legs curled against her bottom when Eddie eased down on his knees. Her unwrapping her legs gave him the chance to discard his remaining clothes. He stood up and started to ease down his pants, much like that of his strip tease but slow so she could watch as he unveiled his arousal. Janet reached up and touched his saluting penis softly than ran her fingers down his leg.

Eddie dropped to one knee took her by the arms and pulled her up to her knees. He was in full tiger mode and it showed. Now it was time for his tigress to let him lead. She did her part and he wasn't about to slack on his end. Janet's hip was to Eddie pressed against his manhood. He didn't want her facing him or her back to him. What he wanted was acess to both of his hunting grounds.

He just stared at her for a minute and then kissed her shoulder. Janet pulled her hair to the side that was away from him. He wouldn't be posing her, that she would be doing on her own. He started off by easing his other knee down, his left hand up her leg pulling it against his hard dick. Janet took it upon herself to spread her legs further when Eddie actually humped her, more like a gentle nudge but it was humping none the same. She had always thought she would be tuned off by it but Eddie doing it was noting like some of the drunken encounters from the past. They both watched as he ran his hand up further and rubbed his palm over her breast in the circular motion she loved. He then tuned his attention to her backside. Eddie ran his hand over her ass and then down between her legs where he held her open as he cupped her face with the other hand and they set into some very erotic tongue play. Janet wasn't actually sure she could say she had ever licked someone else's tongue until then. It was a teasing seduction of what they both wanted to do. Eddie had slid his fingers inside with ease while they were silently expressing what they desired but he didn't work her he just wanted a deeper hold.

**_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face,  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase,  
You tell me where to go and,  
Though I might leave to find it,  
I'll never let your head hit the bed,  
Without my hand behind it._**

Eddie's mouth moved from hers down her neck and shoulder. Janet gave him room as he worked his way down her back as she held her hair up with both hands out of his way until he reached the small of her back where he licked her right down to the top of her ass. She was already vocalizing her approval but she was about to demonstrate it.

Eddie trailed off and down the side of her ass. Janet wanted him and he had yet to move his fingers in and out of her. She bent forward onto all fours and Eddie rewarded her with some very pleasurable massaging but this time he was going to watch as he did it. It wasn't a hard stretch as his face was already inches away from her opening. When he couldn't take her moaning and watching her becoming wetter and wetter he had to taste her and he went for it.

Janet gushed as soon as she felt his tongue. She wasn't ready for giving him a mouthful but Eddie had always assured her the wetter the better. They soon found themselves laying on their sides fully engulfed in mutual oral gratification. When they broke after just a few minutes Janet leaned over the table of candles for a sip of wine as to help Eddie out. If she tasted like wine maybe he wouldn't think so much about what she had been doing. Eddie seized the moment and laid flat on his back sliding his head between her legs and pulling her to sit on his chest. He may of had the perfect view as he sucked her and looked at her breast but she was about to climax and laid back on him. She had never been laying on her back on top of a man especially when she had her legs spread open in his face. Her curly hair pressed against his shaft.

Eddie knew how close she was and reached back tangling his hand in her hair as he stoked himself. Janet barely noticed as she was busy groaning through climax. He stopped the second her moans turned into deep breaths. Eddie expertly crawled out from under her resting her head on the pillows then dug through the basket of goodies she had.

"Bless you Princess" Eddie whispered to him self finding desensitizer. He knew he wouldn't make it otherwise. Janet was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. He handed it to her and she was more than happy to.

He kissed her as she did loving the feel of her on him. Janet was caught by surprise when she heard the faint buzzing of her bullet. She had a total of maybe two minutes to recover when he pressed it against her as he kissed her slowly and softly. He had a generous dose of arousal gel on it. Between the vibrations that he controlled perfectly and the tingling of her gentiles she was right there again. Eddie shut it off just as she started to take deep breaths again.

Eddie was right there to slid into her. Usually he just looked her in the eyes as he did but this time he held him self and watched as he pushed into her. Long slow thrusts required as she was so tight. They both nearly screamed as he penetrated. It felt so good but Janet needed to balance a little pain versus pleasure so in an effort she did something they had never done. She pulled her legs up and rested her heels at the crease between his chest and shoulder. It worked she began to open up and Eddie was working them both over.

**_You want love,  
We'll make it,  
Swim in a deep sea,  
Of blankets,  
Take all your big plans,  
And break 'em,  
This is bound to be a while_**

Eddie rolled her to her side and she straightened one leg against his chest and pulled the other knee towards her chest. Janet couldn't have made Eddie a more pleased man. His favorite position when it came to really getting after it. He wanted to rub his thumb over her clit but he knew she was already sensitive enough and he didn't want her to be sore. She happened to be a fan of the position herself from past experience.

There hadn't been as much erergized fornicating since the night in the stock room. Once again they pounded into each other trying to reach that place. They were loud and proud bracing against one another. Janet could feel the release coming on and she was ready to take all he had. It felt so good and then Janet realized what she was feeling. Eddie was making full use of the position by holding her ass but was his finger resting against another opening on purpose. Oh it defiantly was she decided when he gently with out invading rubbed her.

That she was certainly ashamed to admit sent her over the edge. "EDDIE" she moaned "Come for me Baby" he replied "Harder" she screamed but he was afraid of hurting her "Deeper, Baby" she rolled onto her back where he could go both harder and deeper and he did. "Oh god baby, come" Eddie pleaded watching her breast bounce only to be stopped by her holding them she was looking right into his eyes. He knew she wouldn't like it but he slowed down so he didn't run off and leave her. She didn't complain just held her breast as he held her hips. She knew he wanted her to feel it so he could.

"Fuck me Baby" she whispered. It was so soft and sweet, coming from her mouth it wasn't crude or trashy but a simple request for him to satisfy her body with his.

**Your body is a wonderland,  
_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland._**

Eddie laid on top of her pulling her arms over her head and holding them there as he pushed deep into her sweat dripping from both of them.

"I love you" Eddie said with a full voice as he did exactly what she asked him to do, hard, hot and heavy into her. She was quick to start panting and Eddie increased the tempo until they were coming on and in each other.

**_--_**

"I love you" Janet said trying to catch her breathe.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine" Sex had never made Eddie so tired in his life. though he had some very energetic encounters, he had just worked harder than any other time in his life. He kissed her on the head then rolled onto his back out of breath.

He went to the bathroom and when he came back he had a washcloth for her so she didn't have to move yet. If stopped when he made it back and just stared at her naked her legs propped on the couch the satin sheet draped in a futile attempt to cover her. One breast was still exposed the other nipple showing it's still hardened state through the thin sheet. She didn't even make an effort to cover her lower body.

**_Damn baby,  
You frustrate me,  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_**

Eddie just crawled right back down next to her picked her feet up and this time he didn't make any bones about it. He fucked her and she loved ever single short lived second of it. There was no foreplay no touching, just a few kisses and pure all out race to the finish line. He hadn't even given her time to clean her self up before he slid right into her tender and wet. Janet knew he wasn't going to out last her. Not starting again so soon. She had one arm folded behind her head, her legs spread wide and Eddie pounding into her making her sloppy and wanting to come yet again. She slid her fingers onto her breast and played with her nipple then worked her way down rubbing her clit until she got off leaving Eddie Latekka the horniest man he had ever been.

He slowed down to a near stillness to come. His mouth pressed into hers with the most loving kissed taking it from lustfull right back down to making love. They finally cleaned theirselves and settled against the pillows with the wine and candle light.

**_Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonderland._**

**_Your body is a wonderland ( John Mayer) _**


	68. Ms Maudie

By morning they had made their way to the shower and the much more comfortable bed. Eddie woke before Janet and stretched which woke her up. They exchanged pleasantries along with snuggling into to each other for a few minutes. Eddie was about to starve to death but he didn't want to seem ungrateful so he didn't say anything. Janet was buried into his chest and under his arms.

"Hey baby" she said

"Yeah"

"Do you think maybe you could buy me breakfast, I'm starving" like she had to ask his stomach growling is what woke him up otherwise being exhausted and a Saturday morning he would have initiated some early morning fun and went back to sleep.

"I guess it would be the gentlemanly thing to do" he grinned neither having yet to move a muscle

--

They were dressed and picking up the living room when Phil called Eddie. He wanted to talk to him so Eddie suggested he meet them at the Ms. Maudies Tea Room. Phil reluctantly agreed at the instance of Pizza Girl.

Eddie picked up the bullet and looked up at Janet with a grin. "Don't even think aboout it" She quickly replied straightening the pillows on the couch. He made a crack about the desensitizer being for Owen.

"Dude that was just wrong especially since you seemed to be greatful for it last night" She couldn't help but laugh though. Eddie was busy digging through her private collection. "It was sent by mistake anyway"

"You were the one who should have been greatful" he mumbled back under his breath.

"I heard that"

"Did you get lonely without me" Eddie teased her

"No, I had all of this" She teased him taking the basket back into the bedroom and sliding it under the bed.

"Before we went off the deep end?" Was he in shock or what as he followed her

"Yes before, during, after, after after" She straightened their bed

"This last week" Eddie stood with his hands on his hips amazed

"You were in Boston, what do you care" Janet threw a pillow at him across the bed so he would help make it

"I care a lot actually, after last night clearly I wasn't giving you what you needed, it's a little humilliating to be honest"

"Eddie we talked about it last night, neither one of us was ready to be so... dirty, Eddie filled in for her...OPEN until last night and you know you gave me exactly what I needed before that"

"I'm just a little jealous, I don't like to share especially you" Eddie said in his baby tone

"you do it...you even did it in my shower, don't even try to deny it...I saw you "

"We both did it last night" she added walking around to his side of the bed to redo his feeble attempt

"Did you watch?"

"We'll talk about it later" Janet kissed him on the cheek and started to turn around so they could go to breakfast

Eddie grabed her around the waist when she stopped at the door to put her jacket on. "I love you"

"I love you to, is everything okay" Janet thought he looked burdened "Did I cause a problem last night"

"Hell No, a series of erections but definatly not a problem...I'll never be able to look at you again with out seeing you stretched out on that sheet" He kissed her and Janet knew what that kiss meant he wanted. His kisses could be read as easily as a book

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing" Janet asked

"Baby, you know it's good...I love you twice as much this morning as I did yesterday and that's a lot because I didn't think I could love you more than I already did"

"Normally I would be pissed that you love me because I let you..."

"Don't call it that...yeah we may have been doing some of that but we made love like I never knew was possible" Eddie scolded her lightly

"I know, that's why I didn't get pissed just now or embarrassed last night" she replied

"My car or your truck" Janet asked grabbing his keys and tossing them to him

"My truck, I want some normal back for a little while, it's been a crazy few montha and one hell of a week" Eddie replied as they put their jackets on.

"Yeah well I have a feeling next week is going to be worse" Janet opened the front door to a snow dusted yard

"Why" Eddie followed her onto the porch then turned around and locked the door

"You want be getting any" Janet laughed and headed for the truck

"I wanted to talk to you about that anyway" Eddie replied as they pulled off

"You want to talk about my period" Janet asked

"Not particularly, I was refering to something else but now I think I'm to depressed to"

"What is it you big baby"

"Okay promise you want take it the wrong way" Eddie scrunched his face

"Just think before you speak" Janet sarcasticly suggested

"I have, a lot actually...since the night I thought I hurt you" Janet just looked at him

"Eddie, why don't you believe me when I say you've never hurt me" She was at a loss as to how to make him understand

"It's not that I don't believe you...how sore are you" he asked knowing she had to be

"I don't know how to answer that" she was confused

"I need you to" He glanced "What does it feel like" he added

"you should know that answer" Eddie just looked unamused "It's not like you think, it's I guess it would be the equlivant of say a bruise, just a minor discomfort but it doesn't last long and sometimes when we go slow not at all"

"Am I doing something to cause it, if I am I'll stop whatever it is..just tell me" Eddie had been concerned for some time about the way they fit together.

"You're going to stop having sex with me" Janet laughed "It's nothing that you do or don't do, it's me. That's just how my body is, Eddie" she wanted him to feel better

"Okay this is what I don't want you to take the wrong way, I'm just concerned and maybe a bit curious" Eddie glanced over to see her mood before he continued

"The first time we were together, I thought oh goodie then immediatly followed by oh great" Oh great didn't have the tone Janet would have preferred but she let him continue

"Don't get me wrong, you felt really really really good but I hadn't been with anyone that was even close to that since a few now less than proud moments in high school and I kept thinking way to go Latekka now you've really got to do this right becasue she's the complete oposite of you" Janet giggled

"I guess to be completely honest that's part of why I waited and then the night I thought I hurt you I just kept waiting and waiting for things to ease and they never did...I know we've since figured that position out but we had sex more times than I could even begin to count and it never changed. I just figured maybe it took longer than I thought. I've never been with a woman long enough to find out and I promise you she didn't have that problem by the time she got to me" Eddie wouldn't even say Rory's name.

"A woman's body isn't like popping the top off a beer Eddie. All sorts of factors effect that. To start with yeah most woman are pretty much the same size but there is a little variance there, then you take into account how many times, childern, the size of their partner, age it just all varies. I'm not saying things don't change when you have sex for the first time because we both know they do"

"Trust me when I say you're on the smaller end of that variance" Eddie would be the man to know

"And not to swell your ego but we both know which end your on"

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind it if we could meet in the middle" "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Eddie wanted to hit himself but half expected Janet to do it for him

"It's just so damn frustrating Baby, I hate knowing that making love causes you pain. That makes me feel guilty and since we're being honest it does cause a problem with us being spontanous sometimes. Don't get me wrong I don't mind working around it...I love you and will do whatever it takes...I just wish I understood what was going on because not to be insinsitive but you havn't been a virgin in a long time, we've had sex who knows how many times, and you've given birth. How could I not tell" Eddie felt bad but wanted to understand

"You're not being insinsitive Eddie, you care and it is frustrating to me as well, but are you sure you want to know" She asked as they pulled up to the restraunt and sat in the truck before going in.

"Make me understand"

"Just so you know, it is getting better. I didn't have any problems before I had the baby. But as far as that goes you couldn't tell because he was so tiny and I was 15, it makes a difference. Anyway as much as you would like to think it's a size issue it's not. I'm not any different than any other woman with the exception of the well excersized ones you've had the pleasure of jogging with. What makes the differnce is that I had severe complications which resulted in some sensitivity issues."

"Is there anything that would help"

"Remember back in Febrauary when I changed Birthcontrol, anyway I talked to my doctor about it then and he suggested I give it some time since we were having sex on a regular basis, where I wasn't before. He thought it would get better naturaly and it has but there is an alternative to waiting it out."

"I'm almost scared to ask" Eddie was pretty sure it wasn't good if she hadn't done it already

"He can help deaden the nerves that are damaged therefore letting the surounding tissue relax, and that's why I feel a lot newer than I am" She laughed at her own pun

"How exactly can he help" Eddie didn't have a clue

"A series of shots over a few months"

"We're not talking about in the arm are we" Eddie looked green

"No, darlin. Right to the source" Janet put her hand on his cheek

"I can wait" Eddie was quick to decide that wasn't an option

"We'll talk about it but in the mean time there are a few things that help, like positions...on my side like last night is my second favorite, it use to be my favorite becasue it doesn't bother me at all that way"

"What's your favorite"

"You behind me like in Providence, on 2 not 4 perferably" Janet blushed

"REALLY, I think I can work with that" He had a perverse look on his face but it was cute to Janet

"Can we work on going inside first?" Janet asked opening the door

--

Eddie and Janet were already seated at a table in the corner. It was a casual place even though they used fine china and the nearly solid glass window paned walls offered a beautiful view of the lake especially early in the morning. Eddie installed that glass with his own two hands, he was proud of how well it turned out and Ms. Maudie seemed to to have a sweet spot for him. She was an older lady, seventy one to be exact that had been friends with his grandmother for as long as he could remember. Between his grandmother and Ms. Maudie Eddie got a good dose of what it was like to be waited on by a woman. He was spoiled long before Janet got a hold of him.

When she got wind that he was in the front room with a lady no doubt of the old Victorian house which was her tea room, she headed straight for him. She still got around like she was in her fifties, hard work she said is what kept her going if she ever stopped she would toughen like a piece of leather.

Eddie was lost in conversation with Janet with she walked up to the table. "And I suppose you think you're good looking enough to just wonder in and take the best seat in the house" she smarted off at him

"You know I am" Eddie replied just as smart quickly standing up to give her a hug. She finally told him to shut up before she shut him up when he kept insisting she sit down. She ordered him to sit so she could see his face instead of his chest then leaned against the back of his chair.

She kissed him on the cheek "Boy it's been nearly a month sinse you've stopped by. You know I'm not getting any younger. When you're as old as me a month is a long time but I guess you would know that seeing how you're not exactly a spring chicken anymore….old and alone..I'm telling you it seems fine now but when there's not anyone there to cover your cold ass back up when you roll out from under the covers you're going to wish you had listened" She warned taking the seat he offered but now of her own accord

"Yeah Well, I'm not going to be alone….this is my girlfriend Janet Meadows" "Janet this is my grands Ms. Maudie…her and my grandmother, my mother's side, were friends" he introduced

"I know who Janet is, how's your grandmother dear" she asked

"She's fine but I'll be sure to tell her you asked" Janet replied

"I thought you had come to your senses when your grandmother told me you dumped him, honey I don't care how good a man is in bed it does't mean you have to be seen with him in the daylight" Eddie choked on his coffee . "I'm sitting right here" he added

"Actually I asked him to take me to breakfast" Janet looked at Eddie blushing because of the night before

"Son, wipe that stupid grin off of your face, Janet shouldn't have to walk around with you announcing it to the world" She turned right back to Janet

"I've tried that before when I couldn't get one to leave the next morning, it'll do the trick but you best be careful or else they'll start to think you like them" Nothing she said surprised him anymore, really

"Actually we live together now so she's kind of stuck with me" Eddie said brazenly and proud

"You didn't move into that mess he and Phil refer to as a house"

"NO MAM, Eddie moved in with me" Eddie just rolled his eyes

"Smart girl, that way you can kick him out" she patted Janet's hand and stood up

"It's about time you made peace with Madeline, she loves you" She kissed Eddie on the head then drug Janet off to meet Althelda. Another one of her friends that knew Eddie's grandmother well. They moved in together after both of their husbands died and run the restaraunt together. At night they provided fine dinning but Breakfast and Lunch was at a comfortable pace.

"Where's your wife" Eddie asked when a slightly on edge Phil sat down. He was still uneasy when he was out.

"Ms. Maudie and Janet kidnapped her" he replied

"I guess that gives us time to talk" Phil said to Eddie

"It'll probably take me a few weeks to move my stuff out" Eddie told Phil

"There's no rush that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Phyz look, I know you two don't have a lot of money…that's fine I don't want rent the house is paid for anyway" Eddie told him

"So then why have I been paying you rent every month for the last how many years" Phil asked

"My own amusment" Eddie chuckled as they waiter took their drink orders. Eddie straight up Orange Juice Janet a Mamossa . Phil and Pizza Girl Cranberry Juice.

"Well at least I want feel so bad when I tell you …..I'm moving out"

"You're moving out of the house, to Where" Eddie asked thinking Phil had lost his mind. He never actually thought he would move out.

"I think being in that house is keeping me from getting all the way back into the world and Pizza Girl isn't happy about it, she loves the house but we're looking at places and for now we're going to move into her apartment that she had before" Phil was taking another step towards his recovery

"I don't know what to say Phyz, I'm proud of you but are you sure" Eddie asked

"I have to man, or else she's going to be doomed to a life that will suck all the life out of her…besides you and Janet can live there without having company…she could redecorate " Phil suggested with a grin

"You're not moving out because of us are you because if you are I should tell you we're not going to live there now or down the road….we talked about it and her house is the right place for us. I'd already decided to sell it if you did move out one day" Eddie told him

"No I'm leaving for me but WOW you're going to sell the house, I'm crushed the guy's will be crushed man are you sure you want to sell your house"

"My home is with Janet now, our home,together."

"But think of the room you would have….pleantly of room for your kids to run around. What woman doesn't want a big beautifull house like that, Eddie it could be your home if you make it. Your and Janet's home…all the old memories can be replaced with new ones" Phil contended about the time the girls joined the table.

They enjoyed their breakfast with only a few cracks from Phil about how hungry Eddie was, but a hundred smirks. And Even worse was Pizza Girl and Janet silently talking. Eddie knew what they were doing even if he didn't get the exact message.

They spent the rest of the morning, afternoon and early evening at home, just hanging out and relaxing. Finally some normal in their all to eventful life.


	69. Diner w Ickey and Darcey

Janet made her way to the kitchen to help Darcey finish up dinner. Eddie took a seat in the living room with Ickey and Nick soon joined by Ronnie as Lacey made her way to the kitchen as well. Eddie tried to get out of going but Janet wouldn't let him. Eddie didn't want to get up after their lazy afternoon.

"So have you three decided when your going to propose" Ronnie asked

"I'm doing it New Years Eve, I talked to the jeweler yesterday he said they would probably be here by then" Eddie paid extra to get it sooner than the regular 4-6 weeks he had originally thought would be fast enough.

"Hey what happened to all of us doing it the same night" Nick asked

"Do it New Years Eve, it the perfect time they'll already be dressed up, liquored up , in a good mood and that makes them more likely to say yes" Ronnie joked with them

"Let's just hope they do" Eddie shook his head

"Ohh come on you know Janet's going to say yes" Ronnie told him

"At least one of us is sure about that" Eddie replied

"Ohh crap what if the Lolly's do give us the ol heave hoe and leave us standing there looking as pathetic as that thing Eddie calls a dog" Ickey had the revalation that they actually had a choice in the matter

"Relax, Darcey want leave you standing there..on one knee maybe but not standing" Nick laughed at him

"What makes you so sure Aubrey is going to say yes" Eddie asked

"I'm not but if I think about it I'll chicken out so can we not talk about the what if's" Nick asked in a general's fashion

"So how we gonna do this, you know their planning on going to Sully's new years eve party" Ickey asked

"It's got to be before we get there" Nick gave plan A "Surprise them while their getting ready"

"No Go, No alcohol means no nerve , no nerve means no proposal, no proposal untill we're already there means no chance of a private celebration until after Sully's…I don't know about you fellas but sitting patiently while they gossip about it is only gonna delay some knocks at the door that Darcey ain't willing to let me answer in public, so it's got to be right before we leave " Ickey rambled out Plan B

"Nahh, Janet's has to be better than that, she deserves the fairy tale so that's what she's going to get"

"So you skipping Sully's, maybe a romantic dinner or something" Nick asked

"Ohh, we're going to Sully's after the fireworks, and I'll either look like a happy fool or a stupid one" Eddie told them.

"So, what's your master plan" Nick asked

"I made a deal with Sully to let Janet off early last night, so I have to sing karaoke New Years Eve" Eddie grimaced

The guy's started laughing at him "Dude you must have been hard up for some to agree to that" Ronnie blurted

"That's not why I did it, she needed a break is all" Eddie accounted but he couldn't hide the culpable look he had from the unexpected entertainment he did end up receiving

Eddie laid out his plan to the letter. Nick informed Ronnie he would faciliate their plan by doing his part no matter how much he protested or else he would buy the house next to his just so he could come over to visit every day like Jerry and the Commander do. Surely one more would make it even more fun he suggested.

Eddie may have fudged his plan a little. He fully intended to ask Janet to marry him during the fireworks before they got there. He just couldn't accept her having to share that moment, they had a lot more emotion involved than the others did and he didn't want it to be uncomfortable for them. He did however plan on explaining to her why he would be doing it again at the bar giving her the heads up about Nick and Ickey proposing as well. He couldn't leave his best friends hanging but Janet was originally supposed to be the first one and that's how it was going to be. Now his only problem convincing his mom it would be a good idea. She would only insist he waited until Janet had a little more time to heal but he knew what Janet needed was healing and moving on.

--

"How's baby Garrett" Aubrey asked feeling Lacey's stomach. She was almost 6 months pregnant and looked like she was eight.

"Baby Garrett is just fine" She replied

"How is Momma Garrett" Janet asked

"Tired, hungry, cranky" they all laughed

"And Pappa Garrett" Janet added

"Tired of me being hungry and cranky"

"Are we still going to Sully's for New Years" Darcey asked

"That's the plan" Aubrey added

"Me and Ronnie will probably stop by but I doubt we'll stay long" Lacey had reached the point that they spent more time at home resting and nesting than they did hanging out with friends.

"So what about you and Eddie" Aubrey asked Janet as she helped Darcey chop the salad

"Yeah we'll be there" Janet smiled dumping the tomatoes into the bowl

"I hope you've been practicing, it's going to be a hard sale to beat the kiss Eddie gave you last New Years Eve" Aubrey laughed

"If I remember correctly it stretched well into New Years Day" Darcey added. She was there with a date that she didn't really like but it beat going alone.

"I think he was just glad to be inside out of the cold, we sat on the tailgate of his truck most of the night watching the fireworks they shot off the damn of the lake"

"Are you sure that's the only fireworks that were going off" Lacey asked

"Yes I'm sure, there might have been a couple that were lit but none that went off" Janet blushed

"Let me get this straight, you had Eddie ready to go and then didn't" Lacey asked

"I didn't think you were serious when you said that" Aubrey was shocked. Sure she heard Janet say it when her and Eddie had their last round at Sully's but nobody actually thought Eddie would date a girl for months before he had sex with her.

"Ohh no, I was serious Eddie wanted to wait" Janet confessed

"Trust me after three months, foreplay is way over rated" Janet confessed to the girls

"Wow, I've heard tale of men actually willing to wait but I've never seen it in real life before" Aubrey gasped

"So Eddie wanted to wait but did you" Darcey asked

"Hell no, have you not seen that man" Janet said with conviction

"**Yes I have**. When I was like twelve I walked in on him as he was getting out of the shower. Him and Chad were going to some football camp so they stopped by the house to shower before they went out that night." Lacey's hormones were all over the place and she didn't have a shy bone in her body anymore.

Janet just laughed. "I may be guilty of doing that myself a few times, only mine is always on purpose"

"Yeah well don't tell him because he already picks on me but it might not have been an accident" Lacey bit her lip and tweaked her brows. No one including Janet could blame her. "You're a very lucky lady" she added

"So why did he want to wait" Aubrey asked

"He said he didn't want me to feel like another one of his….whatever you want to call them but I think it was because he didn't want to feel like I was"

"How long did you and Nick wait" Janet asked Aubrey

"Not that long, but it felt like forever, I probably would have given in on like the third day…I don't know it's been different with Nick from the beginning, I just didn't feel the need to go through all of the formalities" she answered

"It's like that now with Eddie, at some point you just say the hell with it and do what you want to do, who cares what everyone else thinks" Janet agreed

"I did" Darcey added "and I'm not talking about what other people think...I actually gave in on the third date, I did the first one to but Ickey pulled the whole noble thing…I don't think he wanted another round of sleazy sex" she added

"Are we talking about someone in particular" Aubrey asked

"I have a feeling that wasn't just sleazy sex, but I was talking more of an in general term" Darcey finished

"Well I think we all know how long it took me and Ronnie" Lacey caused them to all bust out laughing

"Did you two really start up as soon as you saw each other, you were gone for what three years" Darcey asked

"Yeah, it took about twenty minutes to end up naked in the water, then a short ride home, a minor freak out while Ronnie was in the shower and one very hot short lived liberation on the couch later Ronnie carried me to bed and staked his claim" Lacey answered unashamed and wide eyed

"Sounds like you were the lucky lady" Aubrey added

"Ohh don't let the baby hear…she joked putting her hands on her belly….but the night we all had dinner with Pops and Lesley topped it all. I think hanging out with Eddie might have rubbed off on him some" Lacey laughed

"So what did he do that was so special" Darcey asked

"You were standing up weren't you" Janet asked having been properly introduced to the joy of that particular favor more than once.

"I always end up with a door knob, or light switch in my back every time we try it" Darcey laughed

"No dear, she was standing…he wasn't" Janet winked at her as she put a container back in the refridgerator.

"oooohhhhh, this I've got to hear" Aubrey and Darcey both listened closely

--

"I need a beer, anyone else want one" Ickey asked and Eddie of course did. Ronnie was limiting his alcohol intake as of late and Nick wasn't a big drinker to start with.

"Then get off you're ass and come get it, I ain't no maid..you don't see a short skirt and a feather duster do you' Ickey told Eddie even though Eddie had brought many a beer back for him when he sat through their stultified band pratice.

Ickey walked through the door first and Eddie was right behind him about the time Lacey got to the good part of the story. Ickey wanted to turn and run but was somehow turned on by a group of women sitting around talking about oral sex.

"Don't mind me ladies, I just came to get a cold one" Ickey headed straight to the fridge and grabbed two.

"You're welcome" Eddie told Lacey so proud of himself but the conversation that he knew Janet was taking part in even though she swore they never went into that much detail was, he was going to call her on it for his own entertainment.

"Now if you want to return the favor to him, ask Janet what she did to me last night" Eddie twitched his eyebrows at Janet licked his lips and guzzled his beer. Him and Ickey headed back to the living room.

"James Edward" Janet squealled at his back and he just kept walking as he answered "Any time you want baby" and with that the door closed behind him and Ickey leaving Janet with a kitchen full of very curious women that weren't about to let it slide by. Janet filled them in some but kept it to a minimum. Afterall it really was private.

--

When Eddie and Ickey came back Ronnie and nick were arguing over his part in the plan. He still insisted he wasn't going to do it.

"You ain't got a choice, you owe Eddie now" Ickey said as he lounged back out

"What do I owe you for" Ronnie asked bluntly

"To start with the fact that your wife is in their bragging about how pleased she was with something you got from me" Eddie answered slouched down in his seat

"She's telling them about that?" Ronnie asked as if he was surffering a trauma

"Don't worry Janet's in there spilling her guts to" Ickey laughed

"They all are and it's called sex …there's no reason to be embarrassed, they aren't" Eddie added not embarrassed in the least but Ronnie clearly was.

"That's not really one of Aubrey's favorites " Nick added

"Yeah well, if you did it like that…..she would" Eddie smirked. Ronnie volunteered to tell him later.

"I still don't see how that balances with what you want me to do" Ronnie added

"It doesn't but whatever Janet did to him last night she's sharing with Lacey right now, and judging by how red she turned when Eddie brought it up, you're going to be owing him a lot" Ickey swigged his beer

"Well since you don't care if she tells the girls, you shouldn't mind telling us" Nick leaned forward in his chair

"Nahhhhhh, it's got to have that element of surprise to it, but trust me they'll try it" Eddie still wouldn't go into specifics with them.

--

"How do you figure a group of boys from a small town ended up being the best sex we ever had" Aubrey asked as they set the table

"I don't have a whole lot to compare to but Ronnie .weeeeh" Lacey bragged blowing out a breath

"The first time with Nick was absolutely amazing, and it's still really good for the most part, it just seems like I don't know…..it's not a regular thing anymore, there's just to much of a gap inbetween. It's like he's waiting on me to come on to him" Aubrey was getting the glasses out of the cabinet

"Have you talked to him about it" Darcey asked

"No….I know they aren't mind readers" she swayed back and forth when she heard how ridiculous it was that she hadn't talked to him.

"Take it from someone who learned the hard way, talk to him now rather than later" Janet advised her

--

The guy's were called to the table by Darcey peaking through the door and telling them it was ready. They took a seat and all immediately realized they weren't in control of anything as the girls passed the food around helping their plates for them. They just looked back and forth at each other in shock. Sure they liked it at home but in front of the fellas it was a bit awkward.

The girls immediately began talking again, about everyone in Knight's Ridge as the gossip started to fly. The guy's were for the most part quiet. Most issues weren't anything they were knowledgable or cared to be knowledgable about.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you two were shacking up" Ickey asked Eddie "Sorry I forgot living together as I was nicely corrected the other night" Ickey actually spoke near proper English when Darcey stomped his foot. He said something about him and her shacking up a couple of nights before and she nearly hit the roof because it made her sound like a tramp.

"I thought everyone knew, this is Knight's Ridge" Eddie answered

"Phil said you hitched your wagon, I would have made him hitch his" Ickey told him and everyone else agreed that they had known.

"Have you not seen the difference in the two houses" Eddie asked sarcastically "I wouldn't ask Janet to live there, hell Wolfie didn't even like it"

"No offense Eddie but your decorating skills aint all that great unless you're going for the whole garage sale, dorm room bachelor pad kind of thing" All the girls laughed

"Why do you think I've barely spent a night there since we got together" Eddie counter attacked

"I would assume it had more to do with whatever it is you two did last night" Nick mumbled

"I didn't tell them" Eddie immediately said to Janet

"He also wouldn't tell me what the hell him and Ronnie's been doing to make you two so happy"

"Nick" Aubrey yelped

"Just be glad he's not embarrassed for someone to know he got some" Ickey added looking at Ronnie

"Maybe you should be" Darcey informed Ickey

"Leave me out of this" Ronnie whined

"You're embarrassed that we have sex" Lacey asked

"Not that we had sex I just don't like to talk about the specifics.." Ronnie started to explain

"Ronnie is still shy about his fondness for…"

"Okay, that's enough………you four need to get over your selves" Janet had long since grown tired of them acting like they did about their sex lives.

"I think it's safe to say everyone at this table has and does have sex, big flipping deal…none of us are complaining so none of you have much to worry about and you're all embarrassed about it or else you would be telling each other everything and we all know it……" Janet put them in their place

"There's no reason for you morons to act so juvinille about it. The girls snickered at the guy's who were quietly sitting in complete shock, Eddie mostly.

"I don't think we act juvinille about it" Nick mumbled "I would call it being more mindfull of their feelings" Ronnie mumbled back. The guy's were pouting and only talking to each other. " I'm truly hurt that our sensitive sides aren't appreciated" Ickey added softly

"Go ahead " Janet looked at Eddie

"I guess I'm just deeply saddened and shocked that you would share our most intimate details with other people, it's private and I cherish every time we unite, but it appears I'm just not as important to you as your are to me" Eddie said pitifully but with a slight grin.

"Cut the crap, you know damn well we only talk about the mechanics aspect and even then we pick and choose what we say, it's not like we sit aroud and give a play by play" Janet's words were scolding but her tone was sweet as always

"You're all full of it" Aubrey added

"Yeah pretty much but do you really not have any complaints" Eddie asked

"Do any of you" Janet asked and they all looked at the guy's

"I do" Ronnie said "Are you a freaking moron or what" Nick asked knowing better to answer that question with a yes reguardless of how the girls answered.

"No I have a question. Do you think I am freaking superman, I know being pregnant has got your hormones crazy but damn woman I can't keep up" Ronnie said it playfully talking with his hands and it felt good to get it out.

"This coming from the man that doesn't understand the baby want just pop out if you put any effort into it, for one thing it doesn't work that way and for the most oblivious one…you're blocking the path" Lacey said extremely sarcastically but it had been an ongoing joke between them.

"My turn, Darce do you think maybe you could put some panties on before you bend over to get the clothes out of the dryer, or to pick something up….pretty much every time you bend over….not that I don't like the view but I'm getting kind of tired of having to think about the day I walked in on mom and the mailman every morning on the way to work" Ickey shivered at the thought

"I wear panties, Ickey" Darcey stated "Darlin…you may be right but if that's the case put some drawers on cause if I can see through them they ain't there"

"Maybe you should just learn how to roll off once in a while" Darcey snorted and everyone laughed

"Nick what do you have to complain about, and don't insult me by saying you don't" Aubrey dared him

"Fine, you know how when I come home from work and I bring you flowers or dinner" He figured what the hell, might as well even though he knew better.

"Yeah"

"I'm not really doing that to be nice, more like so you'll give me some…sorry Aubs but a man can only hold out so long"

"Yeah well the way I see it when you finally get tired of doing without you'll stop expecting me to jump your bones and start jumping mine" Aubrey grinned and Nick blushed

"That was a wonderful meal Darcey" Eddie said changing the subject before it got around to him and Janet

"Thank you, Eddie but I hear you're use to a good meal every night" she replied

"I am" Eddie leaned over and kissed Janet on the cheek

"The girls cleared the table and were in the kitchen plating their deserts and the guy's were left with out any thing to talk about other than the embarrassment of their sex lives so they sat around staring at each other and fumbling with saltshakers, forks and other oddities

"Do you realize we just sat down at the same table, with our soon to be fieances …..wife, Ronnie corrected……….and had a proper meal, if you don't count the conversation that is…..Ickey even used a fork" Nick asked more as a question to him self

"You're right it's weird" Ickey added

"How did this happen one day you're perfectly happy playing G I JOE's in the back yard then you blink and you're sitting down to dinner every night not to mention married with a baby on the way…..how does that happen" Ronnie asked

"I eat dinner with Janet every night, I like it"

"It's a good thing, seeing how you've had years of practice at it" Nick joked. everyone now knew why Eddie had spent the bulk of his last few years in Sully's.

"Yeah Darce , she cooks………but the kitchen ain't the only room she heats up" Ickey grinned

"Dude, that's so wrong on so many levels" Ronnie informed him

"Aubrey's not really into the whole cooking supers kind of thing, I hinting around at it but I pretty much got nowhere"

Nick insisted he wasn't neglecting any areas in their relationship. Eddie assured him he was if Aubrey wasn't taking extra steps to take care of him. Eddie had it all figured out. He believed if you did small tokens like flowers, an extra call or kiss they returned the favor with your favorite desert, more game time, etc.. everyday notions like a how was your day or picking your clothes up off the floor they would return with simply feeding and generally seeing that you were taken care of…..large tokens such as a day at the spa, or a weekend getaway would be returned in the bedroom from his experience. He explained to the guy's, Ickey and Ronnie agreed and Nick started thinking they might be right.


	70. Twisted Cupid

"That was kind of nice having everyone over tonight" Darcey mentioned snuggled against Ickey on the couch

"Yeah" he replied

"Makes you realize how much things have changed"

"Are you sure you want to go to my family's for Christmas" she added realizing the other got no response

"Mines nuts and trust me you don't want no part of that freak show" Ickey propped his feet on the table with Darcey's head on his shoulder

"I'll have to meet them sooner or later"

"Yeah well later sounds good to me" he was only joking but Darcey didn't see it that way. She chocked back her disappointment over Ickey not thinking about a future together.

"Ickey, my family's not exactly as lax as we are….they can't know we live together"

"So, they'll get over it"

"Yeah they'll just disown me" Darcey sat up straight and was dead serious

"Like you said we ain't no kids….so what do they care"

"They care because I'm there daughter and I can see there side of it to as long as we're playing house we're still acting like kids"

It blew right over the top of Ickey's head that she was talking about not being married. "Just so you know all I'm going to hear is how disappointed she is that her baby daughter is a childless, shacked up, inept floozy that's going to end up an old maid because she gave the milk away for free" Darcey only needed comforting after her ranting

"Darce, you're not a floozy or an old maid, or whatever inept means, that milk costs me it's not like I just drop by for a refill every now and then and you don't need to be in a hurry it's not like we have to beat the ticking clock anyway" Ickey was trying to be sweet but as usual he stuck his foot in his mouth. Darcey got up went to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her without saying a word. The pictures on the wall crashed to the floor and Ickey was in shock as she came back out tossed a pillow at him and slammed it right back.

It took him a minute but he figured out what he said and started apologizing through the bedroom door. Darcey just laid in the bed crying as she tried to ignore him.

"Darce come on open up, I didn't mean it like it sounded" He shook the knob but she had locked it

"I may not be able to have children but it doesn't mean I don't deserve a life, It's just not going to be with a crude, callous ass that isn't man enough to deal with it because he doesn't want to grow up, so as far as I'm concerned I'm not your problem anymore"

"I love you…please let me explain"

"I think you've said enough" she yelled back at him

"Please, it came out wrong….let me in, it's my damn bed to" She opened the door and took the couch herself.

Ickey rolled his eyes, sighed, then walked over and stood behind the couch

"I don't want to sleep in there if you aren't" Ickey was trying to make it better

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Darce, baby come on you don't mean that" Ickey was pleading

"Your right I don't care why, David just do it"

"Is that what you really want" Ickey thought for sure she would say no.

"Please" is all she said

"I love you" He whispered leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her on the forehead but she didn't so much as blink when he smoothed her hair back and gently kissed her

He did exactly what she told him to as he grabbed his truck keys and left out of the back door. She thought he was going to another room to give her some space until she heard the back door slam shut. Her calling him David pretty much said it all and he wasn't going to hang around to watch her leave. He threw it away and he knew it.

When Janet got out of a very hot shower with Eddie leaving him behind she halfway threw a towel around her self and grabbed the phone that had been ringing non stop. They weren't about to answer it but Janet couldn't stand the thought of something being wrong so she left Eddie drying off and found that she had three missed calls from Darcey. Her and Eddie were already in the mood for some cuddling, a nice slow round of love making in a hot shower left them feeling relaxed. They both loved the way it felt to crawl in between the cool sheets that felt so soft against their warm moist skin, the fresh smell of soap and the calm state of mind. It just didn't get any better and they were long over due for some time like that.

Eddie told her it was probably nothing but she didn't want to be rude so she called her back. Eddie gave up and crawled into bed and raised the covers for her to join him. Janet slid right in next to him and bunched the fluffy comforter right around them before she dialed.

Eddie could overhear everything Darcey said to Janet.

"He's gone, where did he go" Janet asked Darcey

"I told him to leave me alone but I just meant leave me alone, not leave me …why would he say that Janet, Fine he doesn't want to make a commitment but he was there at my last appointment, he heard what the doctor said…………..why would he go with me and want to meet my parents if he didn't care"

"I don't know……..Ickey loves you I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" Janet tired to calm her down but she was extremely upset.

When Janet hung up the phone she just stared at Eddie.

"Ahhhh, HELL" Eddie said the first thing that came to mind

"I thought you said you talked to him about that and he was okay with it" Janet asked

"We did talk, he had to of been talking about adopting or something because he loves her, Janet" Eddie answered

Eddie flat out put his foot down about Janet going over to comfort Darcey. "You're not going over there" He knew she thought about it

"Eddie their our friends" Janet was surprised by his behavior

"I know that but you don't need to deal with this one…and I'm not going to let you" He was certain

"I'll be fine"

"I know you will because you'll be right here" Janet didn't argue. He never told her what to do so for him to start it had to of been important to him. To tell the truth she was relieved. Baby issues weren't her most palliative topic.

"I'll find him, stay here and keep my side of the bed warm will ya" Eddie kissed her bye. Man was he rethinking how important it was to have friends, would it really be that bad to be without any?.

--

Eddie found Ickey already well on his way to drunk with a bottle of JD at a favorite haunt the guy's used when they needed to be alone or were sneaking off to drink, sometimes just to hide from their parents. It was a spot on the far side of the Lake Damn, you had to have a truck to get to it, hidden by trees but provided a panoramic view once you got there. It had always been a girl free zone. A place they could unwind from the trama and confussion women brought into their lives once they hit puberty. Eddie broke that by taking Janet up there to watch the fireworks last New Years Eve.

Eddie parked and walked up to Ickey who was sitting on the edge of the damn with his feet hanging over.

"That didn't take long" Ickey said to Eddie looking straight ahead and nursing his bottle

"That's the thing about relationships, it takes forever to build them and about ten seconds to tear them down. Another lifetime to watch them crumble, trust me I know all to well" Eddie sat down beside him. Not yet two weeks from his moment of saving grace.

"I didn't mean it like she thinks I did" Ickey added looking over at Eddie for a moment

"I know, but what did you mean"

"That she shouldn't worry about what her mother thinks is the right time, I want kids I really do but we would have to adopt……the doctor said that there was only like a fifty or sixty percent chance she could carry long enough for a baby to survive, I don't want her to go through that…I don't want to go through that" Ickey was so upset that he was loosing the fun in talking with his playful Ickey fashion. Most people thought it was just Ickey's natural ability to sound challenged but he had to put some effort into it.

"You're right you don't but have you talked to her to see what she wants" Eddie asked

"We talked about how important it was for her to not get pregnant, I went to the doctor with her. I wouldn't have gone to a hoodoo doctor if I didn't care but I didn't want to freak her out so I haven't really brought it up" Ickey's eyes watered as he swigged anther gulp

"Hoodoo" Eddie rolled

"Whatever Ob one kanobie or something like that"

"Ob/Gyn" Eddie laughed even harder

"What the hell does that stand for" Ickey asked

"Janet explained it to me the other day an Obstrition is a baby doctor they handle all the pregnancy stuff and Gynocologist deal with the other issues then of course you have fertility specialist and on and on"

"They've got a doctor for every part, they ain't that many men specialist is there" Ickey asked with a slight laugh

"I wouldn't know, I've never had a need for one" Eddie replied letting out a sigh and they sat in silence

"You wouldn't have freaked her out, she told Janet she wanted to marry you the other day" Eddie thought it would cheer him up but Ickey just tossed his bottle as hard as he could over the damn and laughed. "You're this close Ickey, she loves you and the rings already on it's way"

"She loves me but she sure as hell don't like me anymore" he shook his head at himself

"Look at me and Janet, we made it through a misunderstanding that trumps yours big time, so you can to"

"You're right if it had been a misunderstanding but it wasn't because she called me a crude, callous ass that wasn't man enough to deal because I don't want to grow up, and as far as she's concerned It's not my problem anymore and that my friend ain't no misunderstanding" Ickey popped open a beer

"The thing is you can't help who you love" Ickey began to slur slightly

"That's true. Love doesn't exactly give you a choice in the matter" Eddie answered

"BUT…and there is a catch…Cupid's got a way to save his ass when he darts the wrong person. For a short tubby man in a diaper that Amoretto is one big self righteous pain in my ass."

"You named Cupid….you do know he doesn't really exist" Eddie thought he had way more to drink than could possibly be healthy

"No Amoretto, as in small naked boy with wings" Ickey flapped his arms and Eddie was shocked he knew a word like that. He didn't.

"He does exist and you know it or else you wouldn't be so bent out of shape about whether or not Janet lets him save his ass" Ickey drunkenly laughed at Eddie

"So, what's the catch" Eddie knew it went a lot easier if you played along with a drunk

"You _**Can't **_help who you fall in love with **but you _sure as hell Can _help** who you live with" Ickey sat his beer down

"She got the crude ass part right but Ickey you couldn't be callous if you tried, you do want to take the next step she just doesn't know it yet and you are in love with the woman so yeah that makes it your problem"

"Come on I'll take you home" Eddie offered knowing he couldn't drive

"She told me to leave, man"

"So what you're just never gonna go home, you have a house Ickey"

"She can have it, I don't want it if she's not there. I bought it for her anyway…….I screwed up she shouldn't have to suffer for my stupidity"

"I can't believe you finally got something to make your life worth living and you're not even going to make an effort to hold onto it" Eddie howled at Ickey but he just sat quietly

"I'm going to give you the best piece of advise I ever got, it's the one thing that saved mine and Janet's relationship and it's the only way you can have one"

"I don't see no Jeanie lamp" Ickey said sarcastically

"Just shut up if you want to give up that's your choice, I can't stop you" Eddie started to head back to his truck

"What is it" Ickey asked and Eddie turned back around

"I'll tell you on the way home" Eddie replied and Ickey got in

--

Darcey got into the tub. It always made her feel better and she needed a chance to calm down.

"Maybe you should sleep it off before you try to talk to her" Eddie suggested and Ickey nodded as he let himself out. Ickey picked his pillow up from the floor and settled onto the couch. When Darcey got out of the tub she climbed straight into bed and Ickey laid awake.

He finally decided he needed to talk to her sooner rather than later. He got up and as soon as he started to turn the knob Darcey snatched the door open. She didn't know he was home so thinking she was alone she screamed when she saw Ickey standing there.

"Hey, it's me…..it's okay" Ickey said to her reaching out to hold her

She pulled away from him and got back into bed without saying a word but her chest was pounding. Ickey started to go back to the couch but he remembered what Eddie said about treating each other as equals and figured it was worth a try. She had been snapping his head off since they went to the doctor. It got even worse when they decided to go to her parents for Christmas.

"Darce, you sulling up like a two year old isn't going to help" he told her and had to duck to miss the alarm clock she threw at him barely missing his head and banging into the door.

"Do ya feel better now" He asked with cynicism

"Maybe if it had hit you" she sulked

"Fine then here hit me" Ickey sat down on the bed next to her "I'll make it easy for you, I want even move"

She resented his reverse psychology and sat up in the bed next to him. "I'm sorry you got your feelings hurt, but you wouldn't let me explain" Ickey said to her

"So now it's my fault that you're a selfish jerk" she crawled down his throat

"You know what I might be a jerk sometimes but I've never been selfish with you and you damn well know it, Darcey" Ickey blurted back

"What the hell do you want from me, I bought you a house, I tell you I love you everyday, I take you out, we go everywhere you want to, I come straight home after work everyday, hell I spend so much time kissing your rear that I don't even know where mine is anymore, I do everything you want me to Darcey so tell me what it is I'm not doing" Ickey told her sternly

"I didn't ask you for any of it, I didn't ask you out, I didn't ask you to buy a house, I didn't ask you to love me or take me out or skip a beer after work, you did that all on your own so don't blame me because I'm already seriously flawed enough as it is"

"You're right about that one" Ickey replied and she had a rush of hurt sweep through her all over again

"You didn't ask me for anything……..which is why I'm having such a hard time understanding why you think I should ask you for something that you clearly aren't going to give me" He was referring to a chance to love her but she as before took it as he meant a child.

"I hate you" she hissed at him this time hitting him in the chest

"No you don't" he replied calmly

"Why do you have to be such a disappointment, I was honest with you from the start…I told you I couldn't have children…my mother doesn't even know that….how could you let me fall in love with you, hold my hand while the doctor told me it wasn't going to happen……" she continued to shove him

"How do you think it makes me feel to know you're to ashamed of me to admit that we live together, I know I ain't got the looks or brains or doe that some other bozo's have…hell I ain't got nuttin so if you're going to be sorry Darce be sorry for what you can control like moving in with me to start with or the way you're pushing me away. Stop taking not being able to carry a child out on me. It's not my fault."

"I'm not hanging around until you wake up one morning and decide you want to grow up so you just push me away and go find a real woman." She added

"Darce I'm only going to say this one time so you had best listen. You know how I really feel about you and right now you're just hurting because life isn't fair. I understand that but you want even give me a chance to help you, if you need someone to yell at okay but you have to accept that I'm not the reason it's not going to happen. I know it's hard and completely unfair but so is this. You're not even giving me a chance. We need to figure out the problems we got before we start adding new ones."

"Ickey, you don't understand I…"

"I'm not finished. Just let me say this and if your still here tomorrow we'll talk about it. You've called it quits on me twice now in one night, if you do it again next time I'm not coming back. I don't want to leave but I'm not going to sit here and force you to be miserable because you're with me." Ickey laid down his law. "I love you so good night" He kissed her forehead then calmly got up and headed back to the couch where he fluffed his pillow, kicked his boots off and pulled a blanket over him. He tilted his hat down over his face and drifted off.

Darcey sat in a very pissed off shock as she watched him walk out. She cussed him through the bedroom walls and he just kept his mouth shut as he settled into the couch. Darcey sat in their bed just staring at the walls for quite some time before it dawned on her what Ickey had said.

She picked up Ickey's blanket and crawled under it right next to him on the couch waking him up. She was facing him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"All I meant was that we could adopt or figure out another way because I'm not comfortable with flipping a coin to see if a child makes it or if something's going to happen to you but if down the road you decide that's what you want to do, we'll do it" Ickey whispered

"Down the road?" she asked

"I'm not as far behind you as you think, now shhhhh get some sleep" Ickey whispered

"Hey Ickey" she whispered back

"Yeah" he asked tired, emotional drained and half lit

"You bought the house for me"

"Nahhh, I just did it so I would have something to blow all my money on, the whole no rent thing was going flat" Ickey grinned down at her

"I love you" she whispered back but he was already passed out.


	71. Thanks Dad

………………………………...

"So, other than the obvious what's been going on with you and Eddie" Hannah asked Janet they had spent the last two day's gossiping about Hannah's honey moon and their make up. It was almost weird for Hannah to be sitting on Janet's couch but now Janet wasn't so eager to leave her house, it was a home even if it was for just two and she liked being there now.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you Eddie got a tattoo, all the guy's did actually when they went to Boston" Janet laughed at the thought of it and described it and the circumstances of which it appeared.

"Oooooooookay, why did they go to Boston" Hannah was a little surprised as they sat on Janet's couch sipping coffee

"I'm not sure, they've been pretty tight lipped with the details but I think they just needed some male bonding, they would never admit it but they miss each other"

"They do that every Saturday, there's got to be a reason you can believe that you just have to figure out what's in Boston that isn't here" Hannah giggled not meaning to imply they were up to no good

"Well Eddie didn't want me to know so I haven't been pushing, it's not like they all went off to hire hookers, let em have their little secrets who cares I got a day at the spa out of it" Janet trusted whatever his reason was that it was pure. They would be taking a spa day for just the two of them before long. She thought briefly to herself but knew there was no way he would've gone after Jackson. He knew she didn't do anything with him when he came back this last time.

Janet got up to let Wolfie out of the bedroom. "Oh my gosh, Janet he's adorable" Hannah picked him up and peted him when he trotted over to the couch wagging his little tail.

"What's his name" she asked petting all two pounds of him.

"Wolfie" They both fell out laughing

"I can't believe you got a dog while I was gone, what does Eddie think"

"Who do you think named him wolfie" Janet grinned and Hannah laughed

"He's actually Eddie's but he'll never admit it. He got him while we were broken up" Janet told her the story.

"I can't believe I missed so much in just a week, is there any thing else I should know about" Hannah asked already hating she missed the girls spa day but she was on her honeymoon so it wasn't to bad.

"I quit again"

"What'd you ask for this time" Hannah laughed nearly burning herself on her coffee

"Weekends off and the earlier shifts during the week, I'll still be working Friday nights but Eddie would be there anyway so I might as well get paid for it"

"I thought you liked working the weekends because the tips are so much better"

"I would rather be at home snuggled up to Eddie, it sucks when you're entire relationship takes place from a bar stool" she contended

"The tips are better but you know I don't necessarily need them" Janet added

"I know Eddie's ego means he's helping with the bills but how can you really afford two houses if you refuse to touch the settlement and aren't bringing any home" Hannah was concerned

"We've already had that discussion" Janet replied

"Eddie talked about money"

"A few months after we started dating, actually when we went shopping for my Birthday and again the other night"

"That must have been awkward, I don't even know all that much about Ray's finances….I don't think I want to know though really" Hannah had always been content with doing what she was told. That's exactly why she was in the mess she created over Sam. Ray just kept money in the bank for her and she never asked a question.

"I know all about Eddie's and he knows all about mine" Janet replied surprised that Hannah was okay with not knowing what her husband did with his money.

"I imagine he didn't take knowing you have more money than him very well, you know how men are with the whole bread winner thing" Hannah laughed

"My bank balance isn't a problem for him"

"I know Eddie would never ask you to but are you ready to use that money yet"

"I'm not going to Eddie's paying half of the bills"

"I know business is booming at the window shop. but...never mind it's none of my business, I'm sure you know what you're doing" Hannah butted out, she knew she was being to nosy but she was worried about Janet making so many changes so fast and their may have been a touch of jealousy mixed in.

"It's fine, Both houses are paid for, so is my car and his truck….Phil and Pizza Girl are going to be responsible for the other bills until they get moved………when they do move out Eddie said he was going to sell it so he didn't have to do the upkeep….we're not struggling, it's okay" Janet wasn't going to tell Hannah about Eddie's money. He entrusted her with that information and there was absolutely no reason that it needed to be disclosed to anyone. It's wasn't like she needed Hannah's help with this one as Eddie needed Owens with the baby.

" He really doesn't have a problem giving up his house" Hannah was worried they were moving to fast

"I worried about that but he seems genuinely happy, he say's he is and I trust that he knows what he wants" Janet replied

"Wait a minute Eddie's house is paid for, Janet that's not a little house it's got like what five bedrooms in it. There's no way it was cheap…" Hannah asked trying to figure out how Eddie paid for it

"So how's married life" Janet asked turning the tables and Hannah got the message

"It's only been two weeks but so far so good, I worry about Sam though he hardly comes out of his room anymore" Hannah was truly concerned

"Have you talked to him"

"He said he was okay with me marrying Ray and that he's fine"

"Do you believe him" Janet asked

"Yeah, I think maybe he's just growing up a little, I'm not so cool to hang out with anymore" Hannah pouted not liking the idea of her baby boy not being a baby anymore.

Hannah got ready to leave but reminded Janet about Sam's Christmas play and that it would be at the high school because the auditorium was much larger. Janet assured her that she and Eddie would both be there. She wanted to tell her what Sam told Eddie but she knew her best friend would panic and cause a problem that wasn't there worrying over Sam. That and Eddie insisted that Sam needed to trust someone and if Hannah ever found out she would try to talk to him about it only causing him to be embarrassed and refuse to ask for help.

--

Eddie and Janet walked in hand in hand and Eddie went in to get a seat. Ray was already there along with the Commander, Lesley, Ronnie and Lacey and of course Nick and Aubrey. Where once there was a time Sam wished for more family, tonight when he was afraid of forgetting his lines he wished they had been snowed in. Janet and Hannah hung out waiting with Sam until the teacher took them down the hall to get in order.

"So Christmas is right around the corner, have you decided what your going to get Eddie" Hannah asked making conversation while they waited.

"It certainly want be breathing" Janet said with humility and Hannah couldn't help but giggle

"I'm sorry I know it's not funny but Wolfie is..who would of thought Eddie Latekka would be such a push over" Hannah fought back her laughter

"He really is isn't he" Janet found the humor in it as well. It was time to go in and they made their way down front to sit. Eddie and Ray would have chosen to sit on opposite sides but Janet and Hannah would have had a hissy fit and they knew it so they spent the entirety of the play two seats away from each other.

When Ray went to put his arm around Hannah his hand bumped Eddie's and they both jerked back embarrassed and proud. Hannah and Janet both giggled and received cross looks. They soon settled with safer gestures. Ray held Hannah's hand and Eddie put his on Janet's thigh.

During the play Sam peaked out from the corner and tired to get Nick's attention. He got Aubrey's who in turn got Nick's. "I think there's a case of stage fright that needs his dad" Aubrey whispered and Nick ducked through the crowd to get to him

"Hey, what's the matter"

"What if I forget my line" Sam asked

"You want, you've been practicing it for weeks. You know it as well as you know your name" Nick tried the encouraging words

"But I'm nervous, all of you are here and I don't want to wipe out in front of my family I just got them it would really suck to lose them" Sam was only half serious

"Your not going to lose anybody even if you burp the alphabet and pass out"

"Thanks a lot now that's two more things to worry about" Sam was so sarcastic and funny that Nick couldn't help but laugh

"Okay, where is she" Nick asked

"Sitting right behind mom" Sam replied

"The Red head in the blue" Nick asked

"Don't let her see you look" Sam ordered his dad snapping his fingers to get his attention

"Are you sure you want advice about girls from me" Nick was well aware of how it turned out last time

"Are you kidding me, I'm not a masochist" Sam was quick to point Nick's flawed plan out "I just need to know how to remember my line so I don't' look like a dork" he added

"Sam what is your line"

"I have to pretend like I'm reading out of a book and say…….now you made me forgot"

"Calm down, just read the book instead of pretending to read it" Nick took Sam's copy of the script and put it inside the book. Nick wanted to laugh again but he couldn't do that to Sam

"Ohh" Sam had a light bulb moment …"thanks dad" Sam ducked back behind the curtain and Nick took his seat again.

Hannah leaned forward and questioned as to what the problem was but Nick told her it was nothing.

Aubrey asked Nick why he was smiling so much if it was nothing. "He called me dad, I don't think he did it on purpose but I'll take what I can get" Nick grinned some more and Aubrey was happy for him.

--

"It's kind of weird being back here" Eddie said as him and Janet walked down the hallway of their old high school after the play.

"I don't know it's actually kind of humbling….all that time we were here we didn't have a clue who we were so to walk down this hall again knowing what we do now, it gives you a chance to laugh at yourself and make peace with being a kid. Things, people, problems they all seem to be so much clearer now then they were back then" she replied

"That would have been your locker" Janet pointed out. They had since be replaced with new ones but they were still in the same spot.

"How could you remember that" Eddie asked

"Because that would have been mine" she replied pointing to one just two away. "It's kind of hard to miss Eddie Latekka's when half the football team and Rory Dunlap was always in your way" she added

"Now I feel like an ass…"

"Don't why would you notice, I don't remember where my friends lockers were and I bet you don't either and if it hadn't been for Rooster sticking his gum to yours everyday I wouldn't remember exactly which one" It only gave Eddie more of an idea as to why Rooster did what he did.

They continued to walk out stopping by the trophy case. "Is that it" Janet asked

"That would be the reason for all the ridiculous Hail Eddie spectacles, I haven't seen it since the game" Eddie blushed

"You made your mark, there's nothing wrong with that" Janet leaned her head on Eddie's shoulder as they stared through the glass case at the homecoming football accompanied by the newspaper clipping.They remembered a few other accomplishments that were in the case as well of their friends and classmates.

"I like the mark I'm making now better" he flirted kissing her

"If you stop and think about it, you should be proud of yourself instead of loathing the whole Captain of the football team part of you...there's been how many people graduate from this school and what less than a hundred that made it into this stupid glass house ...she got tickled at her own ranting...it's quite an accomplishment to make it there...you just don't need to live in it for to long" She pointed out

"Yeah but what happens to the ones they miss that deserve to be here to" Eddie asked

"They don't miss any" Janet said certain as she pointed to the bottom shelf. Eddie smiled when he saw the certificate for state championship to the Head of the Debate team the one and only Janet Meadows.

"No wonder I can never win a argument with you" Eddie grinned before they left.

--

"What's this for" Eddie asked as Janet slid him a shot from behind the bar

"Ickey, he should be sitting down to dinner with with Darcey's parent's right about now" Janet held up her glass

"Here's to hoping he keeps his mouth shut" Eddie toasted then they took their shots

"Have you given any thought to what you want to do for Christmas" Janet asked

"Mom wanted me to come visit but now that we're okay I'm spending it with you, so whatever you want to do is fine with me as long as it's together"

"I usually go to Hannah's but with Ray….she frowned…and he's going to have his boys plus both of their parents…….. My grands always stay with my Aunt for Christmas so it's just the two of us I guess" she replied and Eddie thought oh crap how am I going to ask for their blessing if we don't go to providence. He just assumed they would be heading up there sometime before Christmas if not for Christmas.

"I passed the plowing up this year but we could still go for a ride" Eddie's face went flush

"I would like that but what if instead of riding around the Ridge we took a ride to New Jersey" Janet suggested as she came around the bar and stood next to him.

"Yeah" He had that unaltered excitement of a small child

"Yeah" Janet kissed him gently on the lips and went back to work.

--

"Lace, I changed my mind" Ronnie said just moments after making love to her.

"It's a little late, now" she laughed and he did to

"No, about the baby..I don't want to." He saw the look of sheer terror on her face

"I don't want to wait to find out the sex of the baby, I know you do and I did but now I don't. I want to call our baby a him or her " Ronnie knew she wasn't going to go for it. She maintained that if he knew he would slip up and tell her. He eventually decided he didn't want to know. Two Weeks after the ultrasound Lacey called back to find out she couldn't stand waiting.

"Me to that's why I called and asked Dr. Holland " She grinned lazily at him

"Well is our baby a sweet little girl or a bouncing baby boy" Ronnie pulled her right next to him

"Are you sure you want to know" she asked mischievously

"Yes, I'm sure so will you stop torturing me"

"It's gonna cost ya"

"How much"

"Real sex, hot and energetic. Don't get me wrong making love is wonderful but you're killing me Ronnie. " She giggled.

"I think I can handle that, just not tonight" He smiled sleepy from thier slow lenghty seesion

"So, is it a boy or girl" Ronnie asked excited

"I'm waiting" he added as Lacey stared at him

"So, am I" she smarted with a guilty grin

Ronnie started tickling her hoping she would give in but she faked a pain and frightened him into stopping. He bent down to kiss her as to apologize and she took advantage of him. She did everything that turned him on in one fail swoop. He was powerless to stop it. She got what she wanted and Ronnie was so into it if forgot all about boy vs. girl.

"Baby" Lacey said with her head on his chest

"Yeah" he mumbled almost asleep

"It's a girl" she whispered and Ronnie smiled the biggest grin.


	72. The Grant's Christmas Dinner

"You're late" Darcey's little sister answered the door. She herself was perfect, degree at 22, married at 23, a son at 24 and a daughter on the way at 26. Darcey had just turned 29 and was years behind perfection.

"It's a snow storm, Krissy I'm just glad we made it at all. But I guess I'm not to terribly surprised you don't care if I'm freezing to death as long as you get to make your stupid toast on time" Darcey just pushed past her and Ickey followed her in

"Darcey you're being rude to your friend by not introducing us" She said with fake charm

"Ickey this is my baby sister, Kristina" Darcey didn't bother to fill her sister in on who Ickey was

She did however introduce Ickey to Uncle Clinton. She knew Ickey would like him. He was just a funny old man who loved to tell dirty jokes. They made their way to the kitchen where her mom was.

"Good you made it" She hugged Darcey "I was beginning to think you chickened out" Darcey just rolled her eyes.

Darcey introduced them and Ickey surprised Darcey with his sudden fondness for being proper.

"Who are you and where is my Ickey" Darcey whispered when they had a second of privacy

"The Nuns kidnapped him" he chuckled but Darcey was lost, she hadn't even thought about his schooling.

"I went to Catholic school Darce, I got manners" She knew that, just never really thought about it.

"Dad" Darcey interrupted him in the middle of his card game with Tom

"Hey sweetie, I was beginning to worry." He hugged Darcey. At least he took her side.

Darcey introduced him to Ickey "I hope the drive wasn't to bad" He shook Ickey's hand

"Slowed us down a bit but we made it" Ickey replied

Her father invited Ickey to join the card game and he accepted. Darcey stayed close either behind him or sitting on the arm of his chair. Her dad kept a watchful eye curious as to why she wasn't joining the other ladies. She had always done so in the past when she had brought a guest with her to dinner.

The longer she sat on the arm of Ickey's chair the more comfortable she became and so did Ickey. Without thinking he rested his arm on her leg, it wasn't inappropriate but it was noticed by her dad.

Ickey held his own in the card game and Darcey cheered him on as she made suggestions to his next move. She eventually ended up putting her arm across the top of the chair behind Ickey and leaning down to whisper her opinion in his ear and ultimately leaning her chest against him as she did. They laughed and carried on until her father was noticeably unimpressed.

"Darcey why don't you go visit with your mother, it's been a while. I'm sure David will be just fine" her father suggested and Ickey encouraged her to go.

"So, how long have you been seeing my daughter"

"Since June"

"That's nice how long have you been sleeping with her"

"May" Tom mumbled under his breath

"No offence Sir but I don't really think it's any ones business. I think you should ask Darce that if you really want to know" Ickey replied calmly still playing his hand.

"You're not going to let him get away with that kind of disrespect" Tom blurted just itching for his father in law to kick Ickey out

"It appears that I was the one who was disrespectful, Darcey's a grown woman. She doesn't have to answer to me anymore" Frank replied and Uncle Clenton just kept his mouth shut and ears open as they played.

"Nahhh, Darce loves you. She probably wouldn't mind me answering but I don't feel comfortable discussing our private life with anyone even if it is you" Ickey replied ever the gentleman

Tom grinned mischievously "Just so you know she hates for anyone to call her Darce"

Ickey just looked over at Tom then looked him up and down. "You're a real smart-ass aren't you. I know the type sissy always runs his mouth but ain't never there when it gets deep." Ickey winked at him and her father was impressed.

"How long has he been kissing your ass to get in baby girls pants" Ickey asked and Tom was furious

"I beg your pardon" Tom pronounced

"It didn't take him all that long" Her father replied amused

"Yeah well what's he after now….the way I figure its got to be one of two things"

"You don't know what your talking about" Tom began to squirm

"You look like a smart man and from what Darce has told me a good judge of character, so he's gonna get stiffed for all that puckering up he's doing. Which means it's got to be the other" Ickey had reverted to his normal self talking to Mr. Grant. He was down to earth himself when not in the company of his wife.

"What might the other be" Frank asked

"Your other daughter" Uncle Clenton contributed. He had warned Frank of it for several years.

"Darce can do better than some married city boy prick that's got an itch" Ickey answered

"You don't listen very well do you" Tom said sarcastically

"I do and if a man were accusing me of lusting after my wife's sister in front of their father correcting him about what nickname he uses for her wouldn't have been the first thing that came to mind" Frank summed it up pretty quick

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this" Tom was searching for the nearest exit

"Just so you know I ain't anyone. Go near Darce and you'll find out just what kind of man I am" Ickey warned him

"I assure you not now nor have I ever had those thoughts about **_Darce_"** Tom blurted before he left

--

"I tried to call Darcey earlier to make sure you were okay with the weather and all. I couldn't reach her so I called her roommate. She seemed quite surprised to be hearing from me, any idea why that might be" He flat out asked Ickey both of them never stopping their card game but had managed to find the scotch.

"I know why but so do you" Ickey answered unruffled. Darcey had told him that her parents didn't know they lived together. After their fight she decided she was going to tell them before they left. Ickey figured he might as well go ahead since her dad already knew. He was still amazed by how clueless women really thought men were.

"You don't want to discuss how long but would asking where be to intrusive"

"I bought a house a few months back. Nothing to extravagant but Darce did a bang up job decorating. I use to work with my best friend landscaping. It turned out really nice when we got done. Darce loves it."

"I wish I had shacked up, if I had I would have never married the first time, she was a royal pain in my tush" Uncle Clenton laid down the winning hand.

"Yeah well if Darce here's you say shacked up she's liable to hide your hearing aide, I got beat with a high heel shoe for it" Ickey laughed

--

"Well we certainly don't need any of that tonight, the girls are going to give us quite a show as usual I suspect" Frank just shook his head

"Why do they dislike each other so much anyhow" Ickey asked

"Because my wife coddled our youngest daughter, she could do no wrong and in her eyes still can't. **She's just like her mother**. I love her but she has got to grow up sometime. Which is why I filed for divorce last month. Darce doesn't know, we were going to wait until the holiday season was over before we told the girls. Judith thinks she can entice me into staying but after this last affair, I don't think there's anything she could do that would make me find her attractive. " Frank was relieving his worries and Ickey was befuddled.

"Sounds like we got a lot in common. Dinner usually ends up in a food fight or wrestling match, my Uncle Lester passed out and his boys sat his toupee on fire last year. That aint nothing though, you should have seen Christmas of 99. I walked in on my mom and her 'friend' making dumplings on the dinning room table. We eat in the living room now" They all laughed

"Glad to know it want be a shock, I've seen a few run for the door before we ever get seated. ...Frank chuckled...one freaking holiday would have been nice" he added

"Now ain't gonna be a good time to ask for your blessing so me and Darce can get hitched is it"

"Let's see how you handle this paroxysm. If it's anything like Thanksgiving you're in for one hell of a show" Frank patted Ickey on the shoulder and they headed to the table.

"Pay attention son, so you can fill me if I miss anything" Uncle Clenton told him from across the table while the blessing was being said.

Dinner went smoothly for the most part the first half. The only real problem was Kristina being jealous that Darcey's man won the card game and not hers along with the fact the their dad seemed to like Ickey more than her husband Tom.

As sister's often do they started cutting each other down as the night progressed.

--

"So David, or do you prefer Ickey" her mom asked "Either is fine" he answered

"It's Ickey" Darcey minded

"What do you two do for fun, I know the Ridge isn't all that large"

"I work a lot of hours but we find time to hang out with our friends, we actually all got together at the house for dinner a few nights ago..Darce is a good cook" He didn't know what else to say, hang out in the bar drinking and going home to have really hot sex didn't seem appropriate for Christmas dinner.

Darcey choked down her food to answer. "A little over a week ago all of the guy's went to Boston for a guy's night out and they treated all of us to a day at the spa..the works to, then we had the limo drive us around shopping when we got done"

"Ohh how cute, so it was kind of like prom I bet you even stood through the roof to wave at everyone" Kristina added being contemptuous with her shrill voice

"No I guess it never crossed our minds seeing how relaxed we were after being pampered for hours and all, but you know you're looking a little worn out. Tom maybe you should send your wife for one of those maternity massages. I have a friend that did that while we were there and she loved it. I know you don't usually spoil her but just this once wouldn't hurt" Darcey got her with that one and she started to fume.

"So what did you guy's find to do in Boston, I haven't been in a while" Frank asked

"They want tell us, apparently it's a secret" Darcey laughed

"That usually indicates it was something they shouldn't have been doing" Krissy suggested

"Actually I think I know why they were there" he saw the look on Ickey's face "But I'm sure you had a little fun while as well"

"Yeah, we kidnapped our buddy Phyz and took him along, he's a recovering shut in. Anyway we got him comfortable with the outside world again. You know the basics, bungee jumping, dirty movie, drinking, we made him ride in the elevator til he nearly got sick. We tired it on the escalator but Big O lost it first. Nothing to wild. Baby bro's wife threatened us before we left they got a baby on the way. Nicky's ice is kind of thin and Big O, that's a long story. Eddie he wanted to get there get it done and back home to Janet. Pizza Girl nearly killed us for not telling her we kidnapped her new husband. We all kinda got homes we would rather still be there when we got back, so we kept it mild"

"Those names sound very interesting" "Darce you don't mind that a woman went with them" Krissy asked

"Nicky, as in Nick Garrett also know as Nicholson Garrett, the author" Darcey was quick to point out

"Yeah well, he'll always be Nicky to us…Phys is for Physical Phil- a fight when we were kids, Big O aka Owen Rowen he's just big..baby bro is Nick's brother Ronnie..Eddie well he's just Eddie Latekka we call him Eddie every one else calls him Latekka- he's kind of legend except for his lady love she calls him by his whole name sometimes and Ickey because of my last name"

"Quite a group of friends you got there, I'm sure you found some trouble to get into. You don't really expect us to believe a group of guy's went off for a night with an undisclosed reason and didn't do anything you shouldn't have " Krissy added

"A little but it was cool" Ickey answered

"They drank a little to much and ended up coming home with our names tattooed on there bums" Darcey laughed and so did Ickey.

--

When the childhood stories started Darcey, her dad and Ickey with a few comments from Uncle Clenton pretty much dominated the conversation. Ickey and her father got along wonderfully. Darcey's nephew was sitting in his high chair pulled up to the table between her and his mother and when Darcey started talking to him her sister snapped at her.

"If you don't mind I would rather him learn how to eat with out playing with his food."

She left him a lone and they finished dinner. When desert was served so was coffee.

"Tom will you change the baby, while I help mom with the desert and coffee" Kristina asked

"That's okay, I'll get him" Darcey volunteered but her sister stood up and took him out of his highchair and walked off to do it herself.

Tom tried to blame his wife's behavior on her current pregnant hormonal state when Darcey brought the coffee out but Darcey knew it wasn't the reason.

"Thanks baby" Ickey kissed her when she sat down. He kept his hand on her thigh the whole time they were at the table.

"Krissy I'm pretty sure I can change a diaper, why do you act like I'm going to hurt him" Darcey asked

"Talk to me when ever you actually have kids" She barked back taking her seat. She had laid the baby down in her parents room.

"That's just about enough of your mouth Kristina. You may be grown and married but your standing in my house. I am sick and tired of this stupid rival between you two. Giving Birth doesn't make you the perfect mother. That fact I can clearly see by the way you use your son to get what you want. Whether it be a piece of jewelry out of your husband or trying to attack your sister. A real mother wouldn't do that." Frank scolded her

"It's fine dad. I understand where she's coming from. She has children and I don't it just means…." Darcey told him and he let it go

"Darce baby, we don't have to do this here. Not like this" Ickey cupped her face. He didn't want her to have to discuss her fertility problems with people that didn't care about her.

"It means what" Her mom asked sitting the dessert down.

"I'm good enough to cover for her while she screwed have of the baseball team but I'm not good enough to change her son's diaper" Darcey stirred around in her coffee. Tom quickly began to question his high school sweetheart whom he dated all of high school so he thought.

"I'll be glad when you do finally settle down, maybe then you'll stop being so spiteful to your baby sister" Judith advocated

"I think that was a little harsh" her father ordered to her mother

"And calling her sister a whore isn't" she screeched back

"You know what, it's not really anyones damn business when or what Darce does. The only reason you care is because she happier than either one of you are" Ickey couldn't take keeping his mouth shut and didn't give a rat's ass if it was Darcey's mother.

"Yeah well it's nicer than what I'm thinking" Tom added

"That's just sister's bickering, you know it's not true" their mom told him. Darcey chuckled and turned up her wine.

"Oh shut up will you, I'm sick to death of you covering for her just because she covers for you" Tom replied

"Who all" He looked at Darce. She was already well aware of her mothers extra activities.

"You want to hear them in order" Darcey asked Tom and didn't wait for an answer "9th - grade Brent Ware, Josh Tatum; 10th - grade Robert Calahan, almost you, then there was Dylan and Donnie the twins I'm not sure which came first but it was the same night so I say tie, 11th grade - Tom not you the tall one, then you but she thought she was pregnant and didn't know which Tom so she laid off the others for a while then Senior year it was the guy that did our yard, I can't remember his name you know his wife was a friend of yours mom and lets not forget Dad's golfing Buddy Lance but it was her Bachelorette party so it was probably just the alcohol not her" Her father wasn't happy but stopped her mother from interrupting. He wanted to know himself and he knew Darcey, she wouldn't lie about something like that. He also knew his wife had been covering for their youngest her whole life. "As far as the ones since you've been married I've made a point of not caring"

"Thank you Darcey, at least your honest with me" Tom replied playing the victim

"The baby's not feeling so good so we're just going to take him home and put him to bed" Krissy replied then thanked them for dinner.

"He has a name" Darcey clued

"I can't believe you want to destroy my life because you're jealous" Kristina stated harshly

"I think you did that on your own" Tom barked at his wife

"Darcey expect to be called as a character witness" Tom added

"I would love to, and maybe while I'm up there I can tell everyone how you really ended up needing stitches in your head when I came to visit at Thanksgiving" Darcey added so calmly

"I fell at the boat dock" Tom was the center of attention.

"I never said you didn't" Darcey had the look of a woman with a score to settle. Tom began to rant about her making things up, that you couldn't believe a word she said.

"I have to police report, maybe that will refresh your memory..if you want I could mail everyone a copy when we get back home" Darcey added and Tom insisted it wouldn't be necessary. No one else was aware a simple slip would have required law enforcement.

"That's enough" Judith ordered

"They have a child and another on the way, that might not mean anything to you but it does to them" her mom was furious with her.

"I guess your right they do have a beautiful son that neither of them deserve, but we both know **they** don't have another one on the way. You know it just as well as they do, she tells you everything" Darcey let it all off her chest and it felt so good.

--


	73. Settling Dinner discusions

"Darcey, what did he do" Ickey asked and she whispered the short filtered version to him. He knew something happened because when she came home from her trip to see them she acted strange and didn't want Ickey to touch her. Ickey just looked up like he was going to kill Tom.

"Tom, what is she talking about" Frank ordered as Judith and Kristina's jaws dropped

"It was nothing, I ran into Darcey at the boat and she freaked out and accused me of trying something like I knew she was going to be there or something" Tom spewed

"Are you calling Darce a liar" Ickey stood up.

"Darcey, why were the police involved and why were you (he pointed at Tom) at the boat to start with" Frank asked

"You want to tell your wife before I do" Darcey offered Tom

"There's nothing to tell, other than you hit me over the head with a freaking fire extinguisher because you're psychotic" Tom insisted

"Maybe so, but you still asked me to #&)#!&#" Everyone was in shock at the foul and extremely crude gestures poured out of Darcey's mouth. Frank stood up but before he could get all the way standing. Ickey went after him.

"You son of a bitch when I get my hands on you" Ickey took off right behind Tom who was already out the front door in the middle of a snow blizzard at night no less.

Frank took the time they were gone to talk to his children. He told them about the divorce and his wife sat stiffened still believing she would change his mind. He was the only one that knew Darcey couldn't have children but he didn't make a peep about it. Krissy as usual made it all about her and how it was always Darcey's fault sending Frank over the edge with her.

"Are you happy with the job we did. She's a slut, my god Judith do you think you could have taught her anything about self respect and restraint. Oh course not, you don't have any yourself."

"You think you can get what you want by having sex with a man. What do you plan on doing when you're my age and you don't have any of your looks left, who's going to love you then" he chastised his daughter

"Our daughter isn't a slut" Judith told her husband when Krissy started crying mommy.

"You spread your legs to countless men that you're neither in love with or married to for personal gain, what do you call it" He hated more than anything to call his daughter such horrible things but he had to get through to her.

"I don't see you calling Darcey a slut and I think we all know what she's doing for him to stay" she tried to direct the attention off of herself

Frank sat for a minute thinking things over in his head. He had originally planned on correcting some of Darcey's indiscretions but since he was calling things as he truly saw them with one daughter he was going to do it with the other as well.

"Darcey, I don't approve of you living with a man you're not married to"

"Your shacking up, I knew he was getting something out of the deal" Krissy added

"I could sit here and lecture you about it half of the night, and I planned on it as soon as dinner was over but I don't really see where I have the right. You're a grown woman, you moved out on your own years ago and haven't asked for so much as a penny from me. You chose to fore-go the rest of your schooling to do so. I don't approve of that either. I also don't approve of you keeping things from me such as what happened with Tom. I want to know what's going on with my children. Ickey is right I don't have a right to intrude uninvited but I still want to know. I do however approve of Ickey, he loves you very much and if living together works for you two I'm not going to say a word because you're both in a happy, commited relationship. You're in it for love and in the end that's all that matters, all the other steps can be reached when you're ready" Frank told her and started to get up from the table.

"I have a house to tend, a husband to take care of, a child and I'm pregnant. That's a lot to deal with and yeah I freaked out and had a lapse in judgment, what does she have to worry about…she can just lay around like a teenager and do what ever she wants" Krissy whimpered

"You know all this time you've accused your sister of being jealous of your life but I think it's you that jealous of hers. She didn't tell you to run around during school or to marry a man you didn't love, you did that all on your own" Frank said calmly

"She is jealous because she can't find anyone to marry her so she can have kids. But that's not my fault"

"You can't stand the fact that your tied down and I don't ever want to hear another word from you or your mother about what she should or shouldn't do. Leave her alone. It's her decision not yours" Frank ordered "You can sleep in your old room, the weathers to bad to drive"

"We always sleep in the guest room"

"Yeah well Darcey's room only has a twin, they'll be more comfortable in the bigger bed"

"Where are you going" Judith asked as he started to put his Jacket on

"I figure he's had enough time to kill him" Darcey went with him.

--

"Hey, you okay" Darcey wrapped him in a hug. He was just a little way down the street and headed back. Ickey bear hugged her. "I love you" he whispered "I love you to" she gave him a lovers kiss

"I didn't kill him, he's held up in a phone booth around the corner" Ickey told Frank when Darcey looked at his swollen knuckles. Frank told Ickey to take her back to the house he would take care of Tom.

--

Ickey got their bag out of the truck and they headed inside for a hot shower and some more comfortable clothes. They refrained from any excessive touching thought it was hard to mange being in the shower together. Darcey had her warm pajamas on. They were a super soft light pink pants and matching button up shirt. She usually only wore them when she didn't feel good but she packed them just in case she needed them because of the cold weather. They had hotel reservations but there was no way they would make it there. Ickey opted for lounge pants and a t-shirt.

"You sure Frank's okay with us sleeping in the same bed" Ickey was skeptical

"So now it's Frank, like your good buddies" she laughed at him "Hey, you know what I want" she asked and noticed Ickey's very intrigued demeanor as he scrunched his face

"No not that, I want hot chocolate" "Come on lets go" She pulled him by the arm to the kitchen. They came through the door laughing only to find her sister and mother were at the table. Ickey just pulled her into his arms and held her there.

"We just came to get some hot chocolate" Darcey told them and they were actually pleasant.

Darcey fixed theirs and sat Ickey's in front of him across the island from her. They got in a fight with the whipped topping can and then Darcey couldn't resist adding chocolate shavings on top of that. They left out of the kitchen with the same laughter and child like spirit they came in with. They gracefully said good night before they left.

Darcey talked him into watching a movie with her. They settled in the den to watch a comedy. Ickey sat on the end of the couch and Darcey crawled into his lap. They finally got the blanket to where to covered both of them, it only took ten minutes of playful fighting. They did what they always do. Fight over the remote and laugh a lot. They always had fun together.

"Hey, what happened after I left" he asked

"Daddy called Krissy and mom a slut" "OOOOOOOuch" he replied

"He also said he didn't approve of pretty much everything I do, but he did approve of us. That we were in it for love, we're happy and in the end that's all that matters"

"He is a smart man" Ickey kissed her a deep passionate kiss that lasted for quite some time. They didn't try to touch each other more than just her sitting in his lap. They both had hot chocolate still in hand and were just enjoying each others company through a very lengthy show of affection.

--

"Ladies, may I ask why you're standing in the hall way peering into my den" Frank asked when he made it back.

They turned around to see a battered Tom next to him. Ickey blacked his eye and busted his nose, but he spared him the bulk of what he really wanted to do.

"If you don't mind, Tom will be sleeping on the couch so I'm not accused of murder when they find him frozen to a pole" Frank said roughly as if he didn't care at all

"Take him to the bathroom, Kristina clean him up so Thomas, Jr. doesn't see him like that in the morning" Judith ordered and she did; both of them unhappy to be with each other.

Judith turned back around and leaned her shoulder against the wall watching through the door. "What are you looking at" Frank asked flatly

"Our first born and her companion, friend, lover" Judith answered softly

"What are they doing" he asked calmly

"Don't worry, your couch isn't in danger" Judith replied knowing he wouldn't even have sex with her on his precious leather couch.

"You didn't have to tell me that. He want even try it." Frank was sure

"He's a young, clearly strong and determined man what makes you so sure" she asked

"He loves her" he replied then looked himself.

--

When they broke from their kiss they again started goofing off. Ickey argued that she had more whipped cream than he did. Darcey finally decided to share hers by putting a finger full of it on the end of his nose.

"How am I going to get that off" Ickey asked knowing his only free hand was under the covers and around her butt. Darcey finally got it for him after he pouted and stuck out his bottom lip.

Darcey sat their mugs down on the table and Ickey was just about to suck the whipped topping off of his finger when Darcey beat him to it. They tried to watch the movie but distracted their selves from most of it.

"I'll be glad when it warms up, I want roses outside the kitchen window"

"I think I can handle that" Ickey agreed and she dug around in her father's desk until she found some paper and a pen then right back in Ickey's lap. She tried to draw what she wanted but Ickey kept laughing at her. He finally took the pen from her to draw it. They had to change it a million times.

--

"That's what I miss the most" Judith told her husband as he towered over her.

"Me to" he whispered

"I'm sorry, I took that away from us"

"Judy, it's to late….I will always love you but it'll never be like that again"

"I know. I'll sign the papers when the kids leave tomorrow" she replied

"What are they doing" Frank asked "Making plans" she replied

--

Darcey wrote out a few words on the paper "I think we're being chaperoned"

Ickey scribbled out "For the last twenty minutes"

Darcey had one more message "Teach them a lesson"

Ickey just looked up at her. He gently tucked her loose hair behind her ear. "I love you, Darce. Don't ever forget that. We'll figure out how to have children, the roses, how to grow old together, and learn to share the covers, who's turn it is to do the dishes, the laundry…where to go on vacation, what to buy at the grocery store. We'll do it together just as long as you remember how much I really do love you" He had cupped her face.

"You can't forget how much I love you, either. I want to do all of those things but only with you" she replied and he pulled her in for a very passionate and seductive kiss. She tuned into him some and put one hand on his shoulder and one on his chest. Ickey held her face with one of his and the other started at the top of her back and settled at the small of her back. There was a yearning between them and if they had been anywhere but her parents house they would have made love on the spot. They moved together slowly and gently. Ickey worked his way to her neck.

--

"So much for your theory" Judith said turning away

"Just hold on, watch"

"I am not about to watch one of my children have sex" she quickly informed him

"Trust what I say for once before we divorce" What was she going to say to that. She turned back around.

--

Ickey kissed just below her ear and then down to her collar bone that she liked so much. He only stayed for a moment then worked his way right back to her mouth. He tried to break the kiss three times before Darcey let him only causing to increase the temptation as it intensified.

Ickey held her face just barely away from his "Your dad's going to want to talk to me" he whispered "I'll meet you under the covers, so we can finish this but we've got to say goodnight first. I'm not going to have anyone thinking you are anything less than a lady. So make it look good"

"Good night Ickey" She kissed him short and quick

"Good night" he replied as he turned back to the t.v. searching channels. Darcey then folded the blanket to give her parents enough time for a get away.


	74. Did you sleep well?

"He's not just a lover is he" Judith asked Frank

"No he's not" he replied "He asked for my blessing"

"Did you give it to him"

"I'm going to but I wanted to talk to you, it'd be nice to give them **our** blessing while we still can."

"Give it to him tonight" she replied when Darcey stood from Ickey's lap

Her parents made a mad dash for the kitchen where they started making a sandwich. Darcey walked in about the time her father started to walk out.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Ickey's waiting for you in the Den. He said you were going to want to talk to him. I don't know why but please be nice" she requested

"Just guy stuff, stop worrying" he replied

--

Her mother ordered her to sit for a minute after she put their mugs in the sink.

"David seems nice, your father really likes him so I don't think you have anything to worry about"

"What do you really think about Ickey" Darcey asked point blank

"I think he loves you very much, and would make a great husband and father one day" Judith stood to refill her glass.

"I can't have children" Darcey pronounced involuntarily

"What" Judith was shaken up

"I can't have children of my own" Judith sat slowly back down in her seat next to Darcey

"What do you mean you can't"

"I can get pregnant but I'll probably never be able to carry " She left her mother stunned and devastated.

"Why, I mean you've been to a doctor"

"Actually me and Ickey went a last month and nothings changed."

"How long have you known"

"Since I was 17...I knew I wasn't pregnant so when I started having problems with my period I went to the doctor. They did a lot of tests, and birthcontrol regulated my period but they don't think I'll ever be able to carry. They gave it this long name but the long and short of it there's no danger to my health I just can't "

"Honey why didn't you tell me, how on earth did you do that"

"Dad, took me and paid for everything. I don't want anyone to know especially Krissy" Judith would deal with him in due time.

"How does it affect your relationship with Ickey, is he okay with it" Judith asked not to be insensitive

"He's known from the beginning and he's okay with it. He's open to adopting, or using a seragate. Ickey doesn't want to risk me trying to, but he understands that I may want to"

They talked a few more minutes and Darcey headed to bed.

--

"You didn't have to stand guard, Darce deserves better than her parents den where anyone could walk in" Ickey told Frank as he sat down in his oversized leather chair. Ickey was watching t.v.

"That's what I told Judith." Frank changed the channel to a more male orietned movie. Violence, scantly clad women, less than proper language complete with bombs and gun fire.

"I apologize for dinner being messed up" Ickey insisted

"Don't be sorry, you warned him before we ever made it to the table."

"Ohh hell I ain't sorry for that, he's lucky he can still see. I'm just sorry you didn't get a perfect holiday before you call it quits" Ickey really was sympothetic

"I wasn't holding my breath for it anyway" "So what were you and Darcey so intently planning" Frank changed the subject "A wedding perhaps"

"Shhhhh, man she ain't got a clue I want to drop that bomb. We just had a meltdown the other day over it. She want admit that's what it was about but I know it was."

"So you haven't asked her yet" Frank deducted

"Planning on it New Years Eve, you should be there" Ickey suggested

"I'm not so sure I would be comfortable, extremly private moments usually end up in more extremely private moments that I just assume not be witness to" Frank floundered

"I didn't ask you to come home with us and there ain't going to be nothing private about it. Me, Eddie and Nick are all three proposing at the same time during the party at Sully's" Ickey realized he didn't know where or what Sully's was

"It's a pub. Kind of everyones hangout. We've all known sully most of our lives and the girls love it there. We would have done the whole romantic thing but they just have to go to the party and if we're all doing it, it has got to be at the same time or else we run into all sorts of questions we don't know the answers to. Plus they'll be drunk and more likely to say yes" Frank chuckled when Ickey raised his brow and grinned

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding"

"Not as long as you find somewhere to stay other than with us that night"

"That crossed my mind" Frank and Ickey both chuckled "So what were you making plans for then"

"Darce wants a rose garden."

"Darce wants to get married in a rose garden. When she was a little girl her favorite story was about a Princess that got married in a beautiful rose garden. I bet I read that book to her a million times." Frank daydreamed about it for a few moments

"Are you going to let me have your little girl? I know what I'm asking for but she's my Princess now and I would love to marry her in the rose garden of her dreams" Ickey asked nearly crying. He would have begged if he thought it would've help.

"I talked to Judith about it. She likes you but I still don't know very much about you or my daughters life. I look at her and I can still see my little girl but I know she's a grown woman and I have to let her go. You make her happy that much I can tell. So if you want to ask my little girl to marry you then you have our blessing." He shook Ickey's hand.

"Now all I have to do is get her to say yes"

"I can't help with that one but I don't think you have much to worry about" Frank chuckled "Tom is sleeping in here tonight" he added when Tom walked into the room

"That's cool, I'm ready to hit the sack anyway. If I wait long Darce will be sawing logs and I'll never get any sleep" Ickey just glared at Tom when he walked past.

--

Darcey was walking out of the bathroom when Ickey came in and closed the door behind him. Then turned the lock. He pulled his shirt off and Darcey walked right up to him this time wearing a small red silk gown that barely covered her behind and an open floor length robe.Ickey slid his hands under the robe and around her waist then picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

They immediatly crashed into each other's mouth, tongues intertwining. Ickey sat her down on the dresser and she tightened her legs around him pulling his arousal tight against her.

"Merry Christmas to me" He said playfully and Darcey droped his pants for him.

"I was hoping since we didn't put a tree up at home you would let me trim yours" Like he would have ever said no to that.

"As long as I get to jingle a few bells along the way" He picked her back up.

"I can live with that as long you don't say HO HO HO" She kissed him back as he laid her down.

"I'm more in the mood for a slow sleigh ride" He kissed her softly. Then gently made love to her quietly several times during the night.

--

Breakfast was uncomfortable for everyone but Thomas, Jr. who of course was in a very good and cheerfull mood full of energy and ready to explore right up into Darcey and Ickey's room before anyone realized he was missing. Krissy was in the Den hashing it out with Tom, Judith was cooking , Frank was seated at the table with his first cup of coffee.

"Ickey everybody will be up" Darcey mumbled feeling the covers tug. Ickey knew he didn't tug the covers and if Darcey didn't ... He raised his head up to find Thomas Jr. sitting on their bed.

'up...up...eat" he said to Ickey and Darcey

"I think we've got company" Ickey got him to give him a high five. Darcey put her long red silk robe on and after a minute or two of him and Ickey playing she carried him into the kitchen.

"I think someone is ready for breakfast" She said to her mom sitting Thomas down in her dads lap "Here sit with pops, you can steal his coffee" Judith fixed him some mostly consisting of milk. Darcey stole a piece of bacon.

"You finally started eating breakfast" her mom asked

"Yeah, I cook it every morning figured I might as well start eating it." She gave the baby a piece of apple.

"Breakfast and dinner...be carefull you'll end up packing lunches" her mom picked at her

"I do sometimes, but Ickey's a big breakfast eater he always wakes up starving and most of the time he picks something up at Sully's or comes to see me depending on where he's working at lunch time"

"Is he up yet" Frank asked

"That's a moot question" Judith mumbled

"He should be dressed by now" Darcey replied walking back out of the Kitchen.

"I can't believe you don't have a comment" Judith started to set the small dinning table in the kitchen.

"I noticed it" Frank assured her

"And that's it, no screaming, no pouting nothing" She asked

"At least it was tastefull." Frank answered

"Since when did red silk robes become tastefull attire for your daughter" Thomas jumped down and ran off to play.

"Since Darcey and Ickey were respectful enough to keep it behind closed doors and as far as lingerie goes it was tasteful."

"I'm more intrigued by you being comfortable enough to say Darcey and lingerie in the same sentence let alone not being upset that you know she wore it for him last night" Judith had never seen this un uptight side of Frank before.

"I knew she was going to and I knew he was going to. You saw the way he kissed her last night."

"You said he wouldn't try anything" Judith reminded him

"He loves her and once their behind closed doors it's none of my business what she wears for him. I am however relieved to know it was attractive as apposed to barely there"

"Do you remember that blue gown I wore the night Kristina married Tom and I was tring to get your mind off of the fact that it was your baby daughters wedding night"

"How could I forget, you nearly gave me a heart attack that night." Frank smiled at the memory.

"Yeah well, it had a very nice conservitive robe to go over it as well" She had to much fun teasing him.

"Darcey" He yelped getting up from his chair

"She's brushing her teeth" Ickey said coming through the door carrying Thomas like an airplane then sitting him down in his highchair. "You want me to go get her" Ickey offered clueless

"No, sit he was just going to tell her breakfast was ready" Judith stepped in and saved Frank

"Did you sleep well" Frank asked Tom sarcasticly when he and Kristina walked in and sat across the table from Ickey. Tom just barely turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks for getting him up mom" Kristina said kissing Thomas on the head.

"I didn't. He actually woke your sister and Ickey up this moring"

"Sorry he bothered you" Krissy apologized

"He's cool, even though he almost got me in trouble with Darce, until she figured out it was him bouncing on the bed." Thomas raised his hand to give Ickey another hi-five.

"Did you sleep, well" Frank asked Ickey not to be rude. He did ask Tom.

"I didn't sleep a whole lot of it, I was trying to figure out what she wanted" Ickey replied and Krissy, Tom and Judith nearly choked thiking he was talking about Darcey.

"She tried to tell me, but the girl couldn't even draw me a picture" Ickey added laughing

"I'll see if I can find the book, I'm sure that'll be more descriptive than she was." Frank replied knowing full well Ickey was talking about the rose garden.

"It'd be really cool if I could do it just right" Ickey replied and they both drank thier coffee only to realize everyone was staring at them.

"Something wrong" Frank asked his family and they all shook their head no.

Darcey made it to the table, Ickey stood to kiss her good morning and they were all pretty much quite for the first ten minutes.

"Why is no one speaking" Darcey asked

"Me and your dad was talking about the rose garden you want and they all think we were talking about sex" Ickey said calmly as he and Frank continued to eat breakfast. A few more minutes of silence and everyone eased up. Thomas Jr didn't want anything to do with anyone but Ickey and Tom refrained from commenting on the matter. Kristina did as well.

When everyone was ready to leave. Frank kissed Darcey and shook Ickey's hand.

"Thank you David"

"For what"

"Breakfast, It might not have been the tradtional holiday meal but it was a nice one. I know you didn't want Dacey to know about your plans for the garden and now she's probly going to ask questions but it prevented an argument"

"Nahh, she's a true blond. I'll be explaining it to her on our wedding night. I think I'll take the book, pictures she gets" They both laughed Ickey was just picking but Darcey did have her dumb blond moments from time to time.


	75. Christmas on the Ridge

"What did he say stupid this time" Janet smirked as Eddie hung up the phone

"A lot but every things okay, he said they were on their way back" Eddie laughed

"So are we still going to Jersey to see your mom tomorrow"

"Unless you would rather just stay here and see what we could get into" He was so mischievous

"I think you've already worn out the mistle toe dude and I have a feeling what you want to get into doesn't involve wrapping Christmas presents" She grinned so cunningly

"It might involve unwrapping one or two" He winked at her as he leaned closer from the opposite end of the couch.

"I'll let you unwrap something before we go and then play with it when we get back, how does that sound"

"The unwrapping before we go sounds great but I'm not waiting until we get home to play though"

"Dude, your mom's house. What's wrong with you. We can't have sex in your mom's house Eddie, it's rude and extremely disrespectful"

"I know and that's what's going to make it so incredibly hot" He leaned over even closer and kissed her running his hand over her breasts

"Really?"

"Really!" he affirmed

"You know that hinges on whether or not I let you" She teased him as he was already well on his way to undressing her.

"You will"

"What makes you so sure" She could barely speak between his seductive assault

"Because I'm really good at it" Eddie was always arrogant and even more so when he had Janet in a near state of undress pinned under him on the couch.

"Yes you are baby but I don't know about that good" She was already squirming from his touch as he unbuttoned her pants

Shortly after the pants were an obsolete nuisance he managed to get her on top of him. As he held her hips sinking her deep onto his throbbing lap he had her right where he wanted her.

"I guess I am that good after all" He whispered in her ear at her first moan.

"Bed" she ordered him stiffly then after a few thrusts she sharply disengaged and headed to the bedroom. Eddie was quick to follow.

Without hesitation Eddie crawled on top and took on the task of doing the bulk of work. Janet held out as long as she could until Eddie was pouring with sweat, out of breath and about to face giving in without her.

She purposely made him go as long as he could possibly go. Eddie was beginning to worry that he was losing his abilities as Janet was usually a lot easier to climax than she seemed to be at the particular minute. He tried several angels, rhythms, speeds and every kind of manual stimulation help he could think of and it wasn't working. She was responding to his touch and he could tell she was enjoying it but nothing was sending her over the edge.

"Baby, you okay" He asked after a brief lime time of thrusting.

"Yeah, it feels good. Don't stop" She whimpered out and Eddie took a deep breath not that he had to physically try his breathing was already deep and labored.

"Janet, sweetie" He hated admitting that he wasn't going to make it to her even though they shared everything having to tell her he couldn't hold out was always the single most embarrassing and defeating statement of his life.

"I know" Eddie was unnerved. Was that supposed to be an okay, wait for me or what.

"Tell me what to do." He was wrong now he knew the most embarrassing statement

"What do you need, baby" Janet knew by his thrusts he was about to lose it as he slowed down trying not to. It was to late. "I'm sorry" He whispered at his downfall only to feel Janet's body tightened around his and she moaned out in great pleasure causing him even more humiliation as he apologized before she climaxed thinking she wasn't going to. If he had kept his mouth shut two more seconds he could have pulled off a great two for one play that he could have bragged about.

Eddie's head dropped to her chest still throbbing inside of her, leg cramped, out of breath and soaked in sweat. He laid there trying to regain his strength having never been so spent from sex. "No baby, I'm that good" Janet whispered in his ear with a small giggle.

--

"Are you sure you don't want to go home for Christmas." Nick questioned Aubrey yet again.

"I'm sure for the like billionth time. So stop worrying Nick your worse than my grandmother" Aubrey was beginning to think he didn't want her to come with him

"Okay, Okay If your sure spending Christmas with me and the Commander is what you want. I'm good but I have to tell you it's not going to be all that glamorous"

"That's exactly why the women have taken over." Aubrey continued to place pretty bows on top of presents

"And what exactly did the women take over" Nick was waiting for the punch line as she tied his finger in a ribbon as he forgot to move it in time.

"Christmas Dinner of Course. It'll be us, Ronnie and Lacey, her parents, and your dad and Lesley. Now hurry up we've got to be at your dad's in half an hour to decorate the tree" Aubrey swatted him on the butt. Neither of them having been privy to a family Christmas in quite a long time.

--

"Mrs. Daniels, Mr. Daniels" Ray greeted Hannah's parents at the door a day earlier than expected.

"Grandma, what'd you bring me" Sam came running down stairs

"Sam, that's a little presumptuous of you don't ya think" Ray attempted to correct him but really wanted to get onto him for being so rude. He however didn't think Hannah, Sam or his grandparents would appreciate it.

"It's fine Raymond, he knows he's the best boy in the world" Mrs. Daniels was a right be sarcastic

"Mom, dad. What are you doing here. **Today**" Her mom just looked disapproving of her

"I mean it's great to see you" She quickly hugged her mom looking at Ray over her shoulder

"Sam doesn't seem to mind us being here a bit early, but if you and Raymond think we'll be in the way we could stay at the Johnson Inn. I brought my warm robe maybe their heat will be working this year"

"Mom, it's fine. Come in and stop over reacting and its Ray" Hannah corrected her

"I know dear, just wanted to make sure you were paying attention to what your mother said" She just bounced right through to the kitchen

Her dad just sighed and Hannah hugged him as Ray took their bags upstairs. "I tried sweetie but you know how your mother is. She even hid my phone so I couldn't give you a heads up"

"Come on, I just made coffee"

--

"Your even better than you think you are" Eddie walked up behind Janet as she stood in the kitchen finishing the dishes before she headed to work He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"That was mean, I'm sorry" She pouted only playing

"Don't be sorry, you'll make up for it in Jersey" He smiled liking that she did it on purpose. Janet however lightly elbowed him.

"I'm just teasing baby. I want try anything while we're there." Eddie hugged her

"Where are you going" She asked turning around to see him fully dressed

"I thought I might head to Sully's for a cold beer and maybe flirt with the barmaid a little while I'm there" Eddie knew how to charm his soon to be fiance and how to do it well.

--

"You know the good thing about you two being together. I come out even, I pay her you buy beer. " Sully and Eddie both laughed as Eddie took his stool and Janet headed to the back

"Let me get a draft" Eddie asked him

"You ain't forgot our deal have you"

"No, but I would like to modify the terms slightly" Eddie looked up with those big brown up to something eyes

"More time than she already takes off and it's going to cost you dearly" Sully was a dealing man and ready to make an extremely lucrative deal

"I'm going to ask Janet to marry me New years Eve"

"Are my ears deceiving me, Latekka settling down. I don't believe it" Sully continued to rag him for several minutes about groceries and babies

"Okay, but just listen for a second and tell me what you think" Eddie filled him in on the triple proposal and it taking place at his bar and his real intentions to propose during the fireworks since he thought Janet deserved more.

"I'll do whatever I can to help. Just let me know what you need"

"A guarantee that she'll say yes" Eddie chuckled but Sully knew he wasn't joking

"I can't promise you she will because we both know that girl is as complicated as they come but she also as cut and dry as they come. She loves you there's no doubt about that and the only thing that would make her say no is you"

"That doesn't really help me a lot." Eddie chugged his beer then sat the glass down as Sully poured another one

"Ohh come on I'm just messing with you boy. She's going to marry you what are you nuts. Latekka without confidence what a sight to behold." Sully chuckled as he sat the glass down

"You weren't just messing with me." Eddie chugged back the second one

"Look, don't baulk on her. Say what you need to say with out stopping to think about it. If you pause she's going to know it didn't come from your heart. Trust me I got three to marry me, hell the proposal's the only thing I did manage to get right." Sully chuckled but it was from lessons well learned

"So share some wisdom, old man"

"You did good deciding to do it before the other two morons, and she'll appreciate the privacy but don't over plan it. It's got to have some spontaneity or else your just going to be another man sitting on the shelf. You'll know when it right, don't pass up the opportunity when you get it. She'll appreciate spur of the moment stupid mumbling in the middle of the grocery store more than she will a pre arranged dinner for two with a ring in her plate of spaghetti" Sully just winked at him and walked off

--

"It's about time you got here" The Commander barked at Nick after poietly hugging and greeting Aubrey

Aubrey headed to help with the tree, leaving Nick and Robert to talk. "Everything okay"

"Yeah, Yeah. Every things fine I..I just " Robert was caught in a moment of softness

"Was worried I wasn't coming" Nick interjected

"Relax we're all here. It's going to be okay" He added

"Why don't you go help your brother, he looks like he could use it" Lesley put her arms around Robert

"Look" She turned him around to watch his children

"Both of your son's are here and they are happy. Enjoy it Robert, you did a good job not it's time to sit back and watch while you wait for the grand babies" She made him smile and he took to his recliner bossing them around with all his wisdom and for the first time enjoying a Christmas tree again. Lesley settled in his lap with hot chocolate .


	76. Jersey

--

"If you changed your mind about which shifts you want it's to late" Sully barked when Janet came in alone the night before Christmas Eve

"I haven't changed my mind" Janet smiled playfully

"Are you sure because you know I'll tell him to fly the coop" Sully said in front of Rooster. He wanted his best bartender back on the shifts that mattered most.

"Where's you're lesser half" Rooster asked being nice, not that he really cared about Eddie's where abouts

"He's with Phil, watching some wrestling thing" Janet answered

"Does Latekka know you're here" Sully asked

"He doesn't need my permission and I don't need his" Janet was insulted by the insinuation

"So that's a big fat NO" Rooster deducted

"Maybe, but he can't know I was here so you two better keep your mouths shut or I'll make you wish you had" Janet picked but was dead serious

"Is everything okay, Janet" Rooster asked truly concerned

"Everything is just perfect" Janet was all smiles and Bubbles

"She's here to see me, so don't get you're feathers all ruffled" Karen had just walked around the bar from delivering her last drinks of the night. She started gathering her things to leave. Rooster and Sully just looked at them and then glanced at each other with a manifestation that the girls were very aware of the meaning.

"You two are disgusting, you know that" Karen commented

"Do you men ever think about anything else" Janet asked

"No" "Why would we"

--

"Every thing's booked, Eddie" The minute Eddie found out his mom had a live in boyfriend Eddie insisted they get a hotel room instead of staying with her. It was last minute and they were already running behind because of a last minute necessity as Eddie justified their round of hold me over love making. His mom's boyfriend wasn't living there when Eddie visited her and she didn't really see the need to bring it up until she had to.

"Come on, it'll be fine…it's not any different than you're dad's girlfriends, lord knows he taught you enough" Janet tried to make him laugh but it wasn't working

"You sure you wouldn't rather just stay home, we could sit here in the dark with just the tree lights, or maybe a little love making all night" Eddie knew she wasn't going to let him out of it but he had to try anyway.

"If that's what you really want to do, we will but you know we can do that when we get back. It's your call Baby" He never could win with her. She always said the right thing to make him do the right thing

"Fine, lets go" Eddie huffed and Janet was happy that he wanted to deal with it.

--

"Would you calm down, you've met them before" Phil told a obsessively straightening Pizza Girl

"I know but we're married now and I just don't want them to be disappointed and feel like there son married a crazy, obsessive, tri colored pig tail wearing, pizza delivering lunatic that can't even figure out which class she wants to take to finish college" Phil stopped her jitters and bouncing around and hugged her.

"It's fine, all they are going to care about is knowing I married the only person that made me feel strong enough to experience the world again" he kissed her

--

Janet tried to make the ride as fun as possible to ease Eddie's tension over David. "Is she going to make us sleep in seperate room?" Janet teased him

"Not likely"

"I don't know, parents are funny about that sort of thing"

"She knows we're sleeping together"

"Really, that's what we do sleep because I seem to be confused because I thought sleep would leave you feeling rested" Janet teased him

"Fine, I'm pretty sure she knows the you have sex with me"

"I have sex with you!! More like you have sex with me and don't say it like that it makes it sound so..."

"So what?...Dirty" He used his sexiest voice

"Don't start" Janet playfully warned him

"I think you like it dirty, sometimes" He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her over to kiss her

"Do you" He asked aginst her blush running his hand over and grabbing her breast

"No, now stop it" She ordered slapping his hand away playfully but he just ran it up her thigh instead

"Are you going to be a dirty girl, Meadows?" Eddie asked when he got close enough to feel her heat

"What do you think the answer to that is?" Edie was just more turned on by her glare

"My brain is telling me no but you haven't moved my hand yet and we both know I'm not exactly using my brain right now" He pressed right into her having pulled her skirt up as he went

"Hey baby, I do want to ..." She leaned over and whispered in his ear nibbling his neck "...but we're here so you'll have to wait" She removed her hand from his crotch

Janet had to force a playful Eddie to get out of the truck and knock on the door. She pinched him, threatened him and ended up bribing him when his mom opened the door. Introductions were made and they all casually talked for a while.

"Janet dear will you help me in the kitchen for a bit" his mom asked and headed that way, her boyfriend was pouring him self and Eddie a drink with his back turned to them and they got into a silently mouthed argument with Janet forcing Eddie to let go of her sleeve and talk to the man.

--

"Is he still sulled up about me having a man in my house" Madeline asked Janet

"He'll be fine, the only time I've seen him shy was when he asked me out and maybe a few other special Eddie moments" Janet didn't need to go into detail

"Eddie's never really been one to back down but he's not the same boy he was, life has taught him some hard lessons and forced him to grow up a lot in the last year"

"Ohh, he's still just as cocky as always but now sometimes he needs a little push before he's willing to let it show" Janet replied with a telling smile

"Like you talking him into coming"

"Actually Eddie made that decision on his own" Janet answered as they continued to finish up the dinner.

"Reverse Psychology" his mom was tickled

"Yeah, you would figure he knew how that worked by now"

"Don't let him fool you, he knows…he just loves you more than he hates his mother sharing her bed" Madeline raised her brows

"I know but you should know it's a very close second" They sat down to the table with a glass of wine.

"That's my fault really, I assume he told you what happened between me and his father"

"I guess he told you what I did as well but he forgave me before he found out it didn't actually happen so I guess I just don't get why he's holding onto this so hard" Janet thought he was going overboard on his mom's got a boyfriend give me sympathy ban wagon

"I don't want to sound crass but it's because no matter what happens we can't accept that are parents are anything but perfect and especially with little boys they look to their mothers for everything and that's a woman's fault"

"Don't worry about it I'm fine but has Eddie ever told you about his baby fever theory" Janet asked as the timer went off.

"No but I heard his fathers version, how do you think I ended up knocked up and unmarried two months after my sisters baby was born" Both women laughed

"What ever you do don't let Eddie hear you say that, he can't stand the term knocked up……he nearly has a coronary every time he hears it. According to him you can't knock up a woman you're in love with. I think that's because of what happened with Rory"

"I never did care for little Ms. Dunlap, she drove Eddie nuts calling at all hours of the night and she was always there. The poor boy couldn't get a break no matter what he tried she would find him." Madeline wanted to ask for details so badly. Sure Eddie had told her that Rory was manipulative and was seeing Laush when they were together but not about the actual baby like Janet thought he did.

"Yeah she's not exactly at the top of my favorite people list either but I'm pretty sure Eddie actually hates her now" Janet said helping to put the food on the table.

"I tried to get him to date other girls but he wouldn't. He was to young to settle on the first thing that came along. When she went off to college Eddie was a mess and I'm pretty sure it was because he didn't know what to do as a single man instead of missing her. He seemed to recover rather fast but it was just a show. He wouldn't talk to me and soon after the divorce was final and I moved here. I tried to see and talk to him but he refused every attempt so I've just been writing him letters and a few calls ever since, I prayed he would make peace with it all one day. James would occasionally call to let me know about things like the landscaping, his degree and buying the house but he never said anything about a love interest"

"Eddie has a Degree, Eddie Latekka one and the same as Eddie Latekka that loaths the DUF and only crossed the street one time and that was for a shot at a girl just to piss Nick off" Janet was in complete shock

"James said he was doing it all online because he had to work, I think there was like two classes he had to take on campus but I think he did those at night, he didn't start the Landscaping until he already had a business degree" she answered

"I can't believe he's been hiding that from everyone, from me the little twerp" Janet was already plotting a way to get some fun out of it

"If I tell you something you don't know, will you promise not to tell him I know about this until I figure out what to do about it" Janet asked and his mother agreed both mischievously.

"Eddie didn't have a love interest all those years, he had a few"

"How many's a few"

"A different one every Saturday night that he could charm one of them into coming to meet Ralphy the talking Raccoon " Janet was actually pleased to tell someone about it for once.

--

"So Mattie tells me that you and one of you're friends have a Window business" David asked Eddie handing him a scotch.

"Yep" Eddie answered downing the liquor and getting up to fix another this time a double shot of whiskey. His father didn't even call her Mattie

"Best Friend Windows right" David asked

"Yeah that's the name" Eddie downed the shot looking at the wall and pouring another scotch and returned to his seat.

"Do you enjoy the work" he asked

"Not as much as I thought I would" Eddie replied

"Why do you think that is" David asked yet another question

"Good grief, you're one of them..that figures" Eddie uttered

"One of who"

"Like mom…you know therapists are nice to be around when you feel like talking about your feelings and all that other crap but they suck when you try to have a normal conversation because all you people ever do is try to get into someones head and dig around for something interesting" Eddie was showing his dislike with his current surroundings.

"Alright then, what do you want to know" David slouched down into his chair and turned the t.v. on to a hockey game

"What"

"You can ask me questions, I'm not insecure go ahead anything you want to know"

"I'm probably the least insecure person on the planet" Eddie was still grumbling

"I never said you weren't" Eddie just rolled his eye's familiar with that tactic from his mom

"Can we just watch the game" Eddie asked

"I have been since I turned it on, but someone keeps talking" Okay now Eddie was pissed and got up and made his way into the kitchen.

"I hope your prepared for what's about to happen" David took to much pleasure in giving Eddie a hard time

"Excuse me"

"You're going in there to be coddled and it's not going to happen. Same thing happened to me when I brought my first really serious girlfriend home. My mother stopped paying me any attention because she was to busy taking her side. All of a sudden her perfect baby boy couldn't do anything right and Jessie couldn't do any wrong. At first I thought what the hay Jessie more than makes up for it but it didn't take me long to figure out that only happened when she wasn't around my mother" David never even looked back at Eddie who was just rolling his eyes in disgust.


	77. Let's go for a ride

Janet was standing at the sink rinsing her hands off when Eddie walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek snuggling right into her as he pressed his body against her back side his hands in less than proper places. "Is it that bad" she asked knowing he was way to snugly for a how's it going with mom.

"No, I just missed you" Eddie whispered resting his head on her shoulder.

"Still?" Janet made Eddie blush knowing he had gotten hard in the truck

"Yes, still... ... Where's mom" he pulled her hair to the side so he could kiss her sweetly only to be interrupted the second his lips brushed her skin.

"Right here, I just had to get something out of the pantry" she having heard only the where's mom part when she walked back in

"I guess I'm busted then" Eddie still didn't let go of Janet as he chuckled in her ear but he did ease his grip and un-plaster his self from her backside a little as he had originally thought he might have a small moment alone with Janet

"You're a grown man, I'm not bothered by you showing Janet affection…I am however having a serious problem with you being a whore before hand though"

"I can't believe you told her that" Eddie raised his head and grinned at Janet

"I didn't say whore, Eddie" she smiled back looking up at him "No, I did…what were you thinking" his mom asked

"Do you really want me to answer that" Eddie asked still rubbing on Janet as his hands settled on her hips as they both faced his mom. Eddie was great she was blocking his aroused estate from his mothers presence

Janet assured her that she didn't. "You better thank you're lucky stars every night that you found a woman that was willing to give you a chance, let alone as many as I'm sure she's given you. Do you have any idea how unattractive that is, Eddie"

"The guy's may like to talk about it and consider it an achievement but no woman wants..." She stopped herself from the scolding she was in the middle of completely frustrated and blaming herself

He sighed "Yes, I do but it's to late I can't take any of it back and there was one good thing that came out of it" He kissed Janet on the lips and turned around to leave.

"Tell me he's not that arrogant." Madeline asked Janet ignoring her son

"Ohh he's definitally that arrogant and he can say what he wants but all those cheap nights didn't teach him how to be romantic or how to make love the way he does, he's been winging it from the beginning." Eddie made his way out the door not wanting to hear it for being embarrassed. Janet just winked at him as she popped him with a dishtowel..

She waited for the door to close. "But I will have to admit he is really really good at it." Madeline knew by the sigh and look on Janet's face exactly how good he was in the bed as she had watched Janet watch him go through the kitchen door. She could see what was between her son and Janet.

--

Ickey and Darcey decided to spend the evening at home hiding from everyone they knew. Some pizza, wine at Darcey's request and a movie made just for snuggling was just what they needed after the earlier Christmas they had with her family. They started to discuss it and a few minutes in Ickey gave his honest opinion.

"Your sisters a real bitch" Darcey slapped him in the back of the head as she was slouched on the couch and he was the one laying across her

"Hey you promised to start hitting like a girl"

"She is a bitch, but I'm the only one that can call her that" Ickey laughed

"Yeah well her so called husband is a ..."

"Language, Ickey and yes he is"

"I like your Dad and Uncle their pretty cool, your mom's not so bad for a shrew"

"Hey what is this make fun of Darcy's family night?" She playfully shoved him laughing knowing he was right

"I was thinking if we stay here tomorrow, it's kinda going to make us pathetic so hows bout' we go over to moms just long enough to eat and then you can make fun of mine" Ickey raised up to look at her

"She called and guilt tripped you didn't she" Darecy nearly rolled on the floor

"NO" He was lying and it showed through his lame denial

"Whatever, I talked to her this morning and we were already going. You don't honestly think I made that many pies for just us"

"Hell I didn't know, sometimes you can eat for days without stopping"

Darcey dumped his butt off in the floor and headed to the bedroom "That's chocolate and you know why"

"Darce, baby I didn't mean anything..." He called out to her

"ahh hell come on baby, I beat up that ass hole for you didn't I" She didn't come out and he sat on the couch

After a few minutes of thinking he started to speak again "I'm sorry, just tell me what to do and I'll make it up to you" "Anything you want baby"

"Anything" Ickey turned around to see where she was at when he heard her voice

"Do you promise?" Ickey started striping his shirt off before he ever answered

"I promise, anything " He continued to undress falling down twice as he pulled his shoes off while trying to stare at her naked in the bedroom door way. When he made it to her he some how miraculously had gotten completely undressed but stopped just short of reaching out to touch her.

"Whatca got in mind" Darcey just let the handcuffs dangle from her fingers as she bit her bottom lip. Ickey had no shame about his clumsiness, he was Ickey it was expected of him.

"Me or you" Ickey pushed her into the room closing the door behind them like they didn't have the house to their self.

--

"Well, which one took your side" David asked

"Considering my mother just called me a whore and my girlfriend is the one that gave her the ammunition for it, it's a close call"

David just laughed and they finally settled watching the game and talking about odd topics like sports, cars, and etc…

When they all sat down to eat Janet and Madeline fixed theirs. "Since when do you wait for everyone else?" Janet asked looking at Eddie

"Two of you , did we not perfect the whole theory and in that theory there was nothing about this" Eddie's mind wasn't on food or sex for the first time in his life

"Give it here, you big baby" Janet snatched his plate and fixed it amused by his need to be taken care of and his ego being so different between his buddies and his mom.

"I was talking about you two ganging up on me. That's not how its supposed to work" Eddie teased Janet

"What are you talking about, Eddie" Janet was deeply confused

"You and her….as soon as you two got together, I turned into a piece of belly button lint" Eddie pouted

"Move over" Janet said scooting her chair right up against Eddie's. Eddie just winked at David who handed his plate to Madeline. She thought about telling him to shove it but it was actually kind of cute.

Madeline served Eddie the first piece of dessert. He took one bite and knew it was Janet's. "You made this didn't you" he said with his mouth full to Janet.

"How do you know that" His mother questioned as Janet had used her recipe. Madeline had made if often for Eddie when he was a child.

"Because she always twirls the topping around " Eddie took a second bite

"A twirl would indicate that you were pleased with the way something turned out" David interjected

"I don't really think we need to talk about that" Janet mumbled under her breath threatening Eddie

"Or it could just mean you deserve employee of the month because you would go that extra mile to save the patrons from taking an unfortunate bite " Eddie turned up his glass of milk winking at Janet.

"Okay clearly a twirl means more to you two that it does the rest of us" Madeline looked at both of them

"Nahh, it pretty much means pleased with the way something turned out" Eddie said easing off knowing Janet would get even if he didn't but it was to late

"Would you like to know what I think it means" Janet asked very calm and proper twirling her fork on the table with out knowing it.

"I would" Madeline accepted noting Janet's fork

"You don't really want to get into it with her, she was head of the debate team…she always wins" Eddie tried to stop it

"So was I" David added not helping Eddie out in the least. He was a whiz at reading body language, all part of his job and Eddie's said he was wanting anything but Janet to tell the story around this particular twirl.

"I think Eddie could agree with me that it might mean your boyfriends an ass that stood you up and then cried so you would let him kiss you"

"You cried, how cute" his mom said in a baby voice to him and David just laughed. It was hard to be professional around family and even harder not to let some of the profession lapse in when they were around family.

"My eye's may have watered, I hardly think that counts as crying" Eddie defended his manliness

"It was a tear because it actually rolled off his cheek and if you think that's cute you should of heard what he said"

"No you shouldn't" Eddie blurted

"Okay we don't want to embarrass you but what does that have to do with a twril"

"I was headed to New York with Nicky to get Owen but I turned back around to tell her something and caught her in a twirl, possibly just an attempt to catch a horse fly but It looked like a twirl to me" Eddie smirked

"Yeah well if you don't keep your observations to your self you'll never see another one" Janet teasingly warned him.

"We'll see about that" Eddie just grinned back

"Janet's right you are arrogant" Mattie looked at her son

"She's not little miss humble herself sometimes believe it or not she can really get her point across."

"Letting your point be known and assuming you control things is to separate matters, Eddie"

"In that case you should ask her what she did on the way here."

"Alright" His mom was going to call his bluff as Janet had her back turned having yet to choke him to death or drop one of the dishes she was washing. Janet was hoping he would shut up, never thinking he would go that far. "Janet dear what did you do to my baby boy ?"

Janet dried her hands and turned around walking straight towards Eddie and resting her hands on his shoulders and whispering in his ear "I love you to, sweetie" He knew he was in for it.

"I didn't say she did something _to me_" Eddie was digging his way out. He had a knack for sticking his foot in his mouth.

"It's to late, she's about to spill it and I hate I'm going to miss it but there's another game starting" David informed him as he left the kitchen

"You want, I know you get embarrassed to easily" Eddie got up to follow him

"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth and now you can wonder how much of it I'm going to tell your mom when you aren't around to hear" Janet casually remarked as she sat down next to his mom

"Fine, I'll tell her and get it over with"

"Have it your way" Janet sipped her coffee and his mom just minded her own business

"Are you seriously going to tell her?" Eddie wasn't expecting her to call his bluff to.

"What do you think" Mattie asked her son already catching clue as to the nature of the crime.

"What's the matter baby aren't you the one who assured me she already knew we..."

"How dare you take advantage of my little boy, you Jezebel" Mattie died out laughing

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it, he looked so pitiful and besides someone had to do it. Might as well be me"

"Having fun?" Eddie waited as they made fun of him

"Baby, did she hurt you. If your scared and need to talk I'm more than willing...to let David listen" Janet almost spewed her coffee knowing Mattie was letting her son have it

"It didn't hurt at all did it baby. He was scared though, "

"Aww, you want momma to make her keep her hands to herself."

"Are you two done yet?" The tab they ran up at Eddie's expense left him turning red

"Trust me that's the last thing he wants. I think your baby boy likes to be taken advantage of, sometimes"

"Eddie, is that true you willing let Janet take advantage of you"

"He begged me to." Janet pouted

"I didn't beg you to do anything" Eddie was confused not realizing Janet was about to turn it around on him again.

"What did he do to you, are you okay"

"He tried to..."

"Okay, have your fun" Eddie kissed his mom on the cheek and then Janet on the lips before walking out

--

"I thought you two turned in for the night" Madeline asked Eddie and Janet when they came out of the bedroom and started putting their jackets on

"We're going for a ride. It's still early" Eddie replied pulling his keys out of his pocket

"Just so you know, I'm okay with the two of you being in the same room" his mom told him which meant clearly she was somewhat uncomfortable with it

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you that me and Mattie are going to be in the same room" David added reading his book both of them in their robes and slippers.

"Yeah, okay…..I think we should just…." Eddie opened the door but couldn't let it go

"We really are just going for a ride…….it's kind of our thing on Christmas Eve" Eddie said turning around expecting them to believe it because it was the truth

"It's fine go have fun, enjoy being young" Janet just pushed him towards the door.

"Take your time" David reached into the drawer of the table next to him and raised his arm up to Eddie holding a key. Eddie just shook his head but Janet took the key

--

"I bet they don't make it three blocks before they start hunting somewhere pull over" David guessed his eyes never leaving his page

"I'll be surprised if they make it out of the parking garage, myself" Madeline continued with her knitting

"They'll probably be a while" she suggested and they both found their way to the bedroom


	78. Pizza Pie

--

"I bet they don't make it three blocks before they start hunting somewhere pull over" David guessed his eyes never leaving his page

"I'll be surprised if they make it out of the parking garage, myself" Madeline continued with her knitting

"They'll probably be a while" she suggested and they both found their way to the bedroom

--

"Pull over" Janet told Eddie after they drove well past the over crowded streets to a little quieter area with fewer onlookers

"I thought you wanted to ride" Eddie pulled into a space at a local park

"I do, but there's no hurry to get back. I would just assume give them plenty of time to do what they were hinting to us about doing" Janet replied

"I hardly think it was a hint more like a big flashing billboard" Eddie laughed as he scooted closer to Janet and kissed her managing to unbutton at least one of her buttons when he realized it was dark and deserted.

"Do you want you're present or not" Janet asked him and he looked down at the floorboard where the blue box sat. It was smaller than the red one from last year.

"Is it going to bite or maul me" Eddie teased

"If you don't want it, I'll just sell it" Janet flirted batting her eyes and pouting

"Okay me first, I got you two things actually so let me get this first one out of the way because it's going to make you cry and you'll either be okay with it or **really** pissed off at me"

"If you pull out some kind of stupid stuffed wolf so help me. Eddie" He handed her the envelope that he had in his Jacket pocket. She opened it up and read it to herself.

"You got the plot on the other side of Jason " Janet started crying the second she got the words out "How, those all belong to my grands. They get to decide who..."

"I want to be with you for eternity but I'll understand if your uncomfortable with it. I just wanted to make sure it's there and now it is so just hold onto it for me" Eddie said softly unsure of really what to say.

"I love you" Janet hugged him hard then smothered him in kisses.

"I take it that means you're okay with it" Eddie grinned form ear to ear and she mumbled yes kissing him again "I had to promise your grandfather I would come see him after Christmas and your Aunt is pretty pissed that he let me have it but to be completely honest I think he would have sold me his for the right price" He made her laugh

"He made you pay for it"

"No, I was a little disappointed when I found out he had them. I didn't figure he ever would let me have it but I offered him enough for a big screen and he caved"

"You do know why he wants to see you. Are you sure your up to that?"

"I think I can handle gramps, it's your grandmother cocking a feel I take issue with"

"Whatever, but I'm serious you're not handling David well and Gramps is going to try and shame you into something your not ready for" She already knew that because he did it last time when they went to see them, the first time she didn't mind actually liked the idea of Eddie getting a little push but not anymore she was just thrilled to be together again.

"It'll be fine, Janet." He knew then she was clueless about the proposal and how shocked she really was going to be. He had wondered if she really was that lost when it came to his feelings for her.

"Now, it's my turn…..hand it over" Janet reluctantly did

"Just because I picked out a spot doesn't mean I want to use it anytime soon so before I open it is there anything I should know" Janet just playfully slapped his shoulder. They had taken their favorite position, Janet's back against the door and her feet stretched out over Eddie's lap. He sat the box on top of her knees

"Just open it or you'll be using this a lot sooner than you planned on it" she ordered waving the paper at him

Eddie eased the lid off picking at Janet. Then finally pulled it all the way off.

"There's no way" " is it?" Eddie looked like a kid in a candy store "Seriously?"

"The one and only" Janet replied happy to see the smile on Eddie's face as he picked up his homecoming foot ball

"How did you…" Eddie asked holding the same football he held years before. "You know you're right I was proud of that touchdown" he added blushing

"I hope you like it because it's going to be a bitch to return if not" Janet giggled

"It's perfect" Eddie leaned over and kissed her forgetting where and why they were there but not wanting to pass up the moment as they were both ready to strip it down.

"I can't believe you broke into the school to steal a football for me" Eddie said as he put it back in the box after spending several minutes holding and looking at it. Janet halted the impromptu rounding of the bases when Eddie had yet to let go of the football to be with her. He put the lid back on it so he could give Janet her real Christmas present.

--

"Do you think Eddie and Janet are going to be upset that we finished moving while they were gone" Pizza Girl asked leaned against the counter of the small kitchen while her and Phil were slicing pie for desert. His parents still at the small table for four.

"I think Eddie and Janet want mind either way" Phil started to push open the swinging door with his back carrying two pieces of pie.

"Hey Phil, hold on a sec"

"Yeah"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas is all" Pizza Girl smiled "Merry Christmas" he replied

"Here we go, Pizza Girl made it herself" Phil sat the pie down in front of his parents.

"So, are you still seeing that therapist" His father asked

"ahh yes I am and I would rather not talk about that tonight"

"Remind me to send Eddie a thank you"

"Only you would send someone a thank you for kidnapping your son, mom. That's why I love you so much"

"It got you this far didn't it" His dad commented having a harder time accepting Phil's lock down than his mother

"Actually, I have to contribute all of my progress to my lady" She just rolled her eyes

"Well, I for one am extremely thankful to Pizza Girl" His mom told her but she just continued to chew with a forced smile

"You know what, I'm sick of this." She wiped her mouth and tossed her napkin on her plate once she swallowed

"Sweetie is something wrong" Phil asked again and for the second year in a row his parents were in for a shock as they sat utterly stupefied.

"My name isn't sweetie, or honey, or babe or my lady and it's not Pizza Girl. It's Hyacintha Lenore Farmer and I prefer to be called Hedi"

"Okay, why didn't you just say it bothered you to be called Pizza Girl to start with?"

"Because it didn't" She sat deflated and down in the dumps as it appeared

"So what's changed"

"I don't know I just don't think I want our kids to get lost one day and when someone asks them what there parents names are Physical Phil and Pizza Girl isn't going to be helpful"

"Okay" Phil chuckled a little "But we've got plenty of time to deal with that no need to get so upset about it" They all went back to eating in silence

"Where are you going" Phil asked when she left the table

"More Pie anyone want some" She huffed putting her arm out and slamming through the door

"Don't start" Phil insisted upon his mother once Hedi was in the kitchen

"But Phil honey I think she..."

"Let it go, it's not your place" His father silenced her

"But"

"No buts, you wouldn't have wanted my mother to do that to you" She puffed instantly at being compared to Phil's grandmother on his father's side

When Pizza Girl returned Phil was in the middle of a story that he was telling so vividly about all the guy's going to Boston and their youth and how great it was to be with them again. He went on and on and Hedi continued to eat her pie listening and smiling and nodding as needed and required of her.

"You sure are being quiet" Phil noted during coffee "Hedi" he added and it was the straw that broke the camels back

"Phil I'm not really in the mood to be cute and charming or even bubbly right now so stop"

"Can you excuse us for a minute" She had rarely bitten his head off, it just wasn't in her to not be happy and pleasant

"No, we don't need to be excused. I'm fine why does there have to something wrong if heaven forbid I'm not the most excited, bouncy, energetic person in the room for the first time in the entirety of my life" She talked so fast he could hardly understand using her whole body to say her mood

"I didn't say there was anything wrong just wondering where all the steam to the little engine that could went" He had the nerve to touch the end of her nose

"Yeah well me to" She was condescending slapping his hand away "Until I realized I was trying to chug up the hill with a little box car attached" She flooped on the couch grabbing a throw pillow which wasn't far from the table his parents sat at.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant" She uggged "How have you not noticed. I sleep all the time, my boobs look like pizza dough after it's risen, I'm cranky and irritable and it should have dawned on you that I'm late.

"I think I'll take the dishes to the kitchen." His mother stood up to leave the room soon followed by her husband

--

"Wow" Phil just looked in shock "Really?"

"No, I made it up"

"Really?" He was in shock

"Shut up before I stuff that really..."

"Okay, calm down" He took her hands "I'm beyond the moon happy that your going to give me a child" She stopped crying and giggled a little

"You are?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be"

"Because, we just got married and moved out of a big house, to a tiny apartment and now we're not going to be able to afford a house. I still have another class to take. You're just now getting where you can go outside and I messed everything up" She started to cry again

"You didn't mess anything up" He hugged her

"Are you sure because I'll understand if your upset"

"I'm upset that you're upset about it" He was trying to say the right thing but didn't know what it was

"I'm not upset" She barked at him

"Hey, this is good news. We'll make it all work out and Eddie said we could stay in the house if we wanted to"

"We can't Phil"

"Why not"

"Because it's a big huge beautiful house and once Janet thinks about it she's going to want to live there and I'm pretty sure her not being there now says enough about her idea of privacy"

"Janet's not like that"

"I don't want to share a house" She stomped over to the chair and flopped there

"Okay, we'll figure something out but in the mean time we do have two rooms and I think we can fit a baby in here just fine"

"I'm more worried about it fitting in here" She patted her belly

"Lacey hasn't blown up yet"

"Have you seen her lately she looks like she's going to"

They made their way into the kitchen to talk to Phil's parents and when she went to bed Phil called Eddie in a panic

--

"Slow down Phiz" Eddie couldn't understand a word he was saying

"We moved out of the house and into Hedi's apartment and everything was great but now..."

"Who the hell is Hedi" Janet just mouthed Pizza Girl at him

"My wife...my now pregnant wife and she's flipping because..."

"Really, I didn't know you two were..."

"We weren't but I need to ask you ..."

"Congratulations man" Eddie just kept interrupting him

"Look, I'm kinda in the middle of something but thanks for letting me know you moved out. I figured it would be a while but I can go ahead and get started on the remolding early."

"Remolding?"

"Yeah, it's got to have some work done. I always intended on doing it when I bought it but never did"

"Yeah, now you can get busy with it" Phil decided it wasn't going to work like Pizza Girl said to start with

"Congrats man, I really am happy for you"

--

"What was that about"

"Pizza Girl has got a little pie in the oven" Eddie smiled

"She's pregnant?"

"Yep, baby fervor. I told you it was real."

"Then we'd better be care-full but I was talking about the remolding" Janet teased him

"We'll get a better price for it if I do some work to it" Janet just nodded in agreement not willing to admit she did want to move after the stand she made about it before.

Eddie pulled another black box out of the glove box same as last year. This time is was long and slender. He just held it for a minute and Janet started to wonder what was wrong.


	79. Damn you Sully!

**I just again want to say thanks to ABC for giving us such a great show( though it's now canceled). I have never written as much as I do now and I'm really enjoying it. I hope everyone else does as well!**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"**Damn you Sully**" Eddie tossed the box on the dash anyway but gentle then opened his door and pulled Janet out of the truck.

"Eddie, what's the matter!" Janet asked standing in the snow. Eddie bent down and kissed her both hands cupping her face. They had never shared a more passionate kiss than they were right there in there in the middle of an unfamiliar park on a street they didn't know the name of in a town they were strangers to.

"Okay what was that for" Janet asked out of breath and flustered as an older couple walked by trying not to stare but the man couldn't help but smile

"Here sit" Eddie told her leading her to a bench near by. "Don't move I'll be right back" he went back to his truck then hurried back to her.

"I wasn't going to do this tonight. So bare with me because I haven't really decided how to do it yet"

"Do what Eddie" Janet asked confused with Eddie holding her hand and standing in front of her.

"I need to tell you why I really went to Boston, it's not right to lie to you and it's been killing me for you to be in the dark about what I was really there for"

"I went to see someone, Janet" His face looked worried and it was enough to nearly stop the heart that had started pounding in her chest when he pulled her out of the truck.

"Who" Janet was praying he didn't say Jackson or Rory or any of the like

"It doesn't matter, we can talk about that part later right now I just want you …..he got down on one knee…… I want you to know what I did while I was there but first I need you to understand that I've never been happier in my entire life than I have been with you. You've made me see all the possibilities in my life and put everything into prospective. I meant what I said you make me not sad anymore and those couple of months we weren't together was the worst time of my life, I did everything Baby but I missed you and the only thing that seemed to ease the pain was seeing you but it wasn't enough. I need you so I can be who I am because you've got me in your heart and when you walked out on me I know it wasn't easy because I wasn't strong enough to do it and I fell apart when you did, Janet but you are strong and you did because you loved me that much but you took my heart with you and I'm not going to let that happen again. I want to spend everyday waking up with that beautiful voice saying Good Morning, to leave for work everyday with a kiss from you, to open my lunch and see peanut butter cookies, to come home and sit across the table from you, to make love with you all night long then watch you fall asleep in my arms and to do it all over again the next day. I want more than just a home Janet. I want kids running around screaming in the yard with two rocking chairs on the front porch. I want to tuck our children in at night and spend days with them in the park. I want it all but only if it's with you because I think that's what would be noteworthy."

"Did you do something, Eddie" Janet thought he was doing the same thing she did when she confessed to the night with Rooster. Trying to soften the blow with his real feelings.

Eddie dug the box out of his pocket , opened it and took the ring out of it not answering her. "The two yellow ones are beautiful but the one in the middle, this one is crystal clear, so what I was thinking was that right now we're not perfect there's a lot of things in our past that stained our relationship so what I want to promise you is this one…….he pulled the engagement ring out of the middle and placed the other one back in the box that was sitting on the bench next to Janet……….that from this moment on I'll promise to spend the rest of my life loving you and you'll never have to wonder if I do because those two will be there to remind me to make it crystal clear every day"

"So Janet Edith Meadows …..Will you marry me ?" Eddie held out the ring and Janet started to tremble and tears rolled down her cheek. She started wiping them and Eddie patiently waited for her to answer but she couldn't talk.

"Just give me a sign, Baby" Eddie knew she was having enough trouble trying to breathe let alone form an actual word

Janet nodded yes and Eddie slipped the ring on her hand. "Just so you know I wasn't above begging." She tried to laugh and he leaned forward kissing her hand

She was still trembling and Eddie was afraid she was going to pass out on him. "Come here, it's okay" Eddie said lifting her up to stand and holding her. She finally caught her breath enough to kiss him but it was short lived with the nerves that had seized all control of her body.

"Let's get back in the truck, it's freezing out here" Eddie led her back and it took several minutes before she stopped crying and was able to talk. While she was still crying he wouldn't let her keep trying to get the words out she needed to say to him.

"Are you okay, Baby" He asked when he thought she was breathing normally again

She nodded yes again and took a deep breath as she wiped the last of the tears away then let out the puff of air She cupped his face in her small hand "Eddie, I love you but you left the other ring on the bench, baby" Janet said calmly as if was an afterthought. Eddie lost all expression in his face and made a mad dash to get it. Janet was laughing at him when he made it back into the truck and she took the box from him.

"This is why you went to Boston" Janet noticed the same jewelery store logo as her bracelet box.

"Yeah and this is the part where I need you to be patient with me, remember I didn't think I was going to do it tonight…. But when Ickey and Nick found out I was going to propose to you they somehow decided they were ready to ask Aubrey and Darcey so they bought rings to, they weren't supposed to come in for a few more days but they were delivered while I was at the office this morning. The guy's don't even know theirs are here yet. I locked them in the safe. Anyway we devised a plan to ask all three of you at the same time only I was going to cheat and ask you a couple of hours early since I planned on asking you first anyway.

"When they find out I jumped the gun their going to kill me" Eddie added with a chuckle and sweet kiss

"You don't want me to say anything until they propose" Janet asked

"No, I don't care if they get mad, I love you and that doesn't depend on the guy's happiness or their shady proposal stealing" Eddie kissed her hand yet again

"It's okay, Eddie I don't mind…if you do it again I'll have a chance to actually answer you but I'm wearing the ring while we're at home" She smiled

"Are you sure, Baby you don't have to wait"

"How long are we talking" Janet asked

"A week tops" Eddie didn't want to give it all away

"New Years Eve" Janet said to him and he smiled. They made out in the truck until they realized they were starting to lose clothing and decided it would be best to hold off until they could get to a bed.

David couldn't help but threaten to pour his drink on Eddie from three stories up when he saw him and Janet kissing like no tomorrow at the back entrance beneath him and Madeline. "You look like you could use a little cooling off there Eddie"

"And you could use a better robe or perhaps some under-ware " Eddie yelped back

When they came in Eddie could see his mom still wrapped in David's arms on the balcony. They headed straight to their room and just waved back at Madeline when she saw them. Eddie closed and double checked the lock on the door. That certainly wasn't the way he wanted the evening to go.

"Eddie I didn't bring anything to put own" Janet told him expecting a super quiet romantic encounter that barely counted as sex or just some really questionable snuggling

"The only thing I want to see you in is that ring, the rest of it's just going to be in our way" Eddie pulled her shirt over her head and they worked to undress each other in a importunate fashion. They kissed pleadingly and in a near sloppy manner as their hormones took control over what started out as rather slow and erotic, turning into one of the hottest things they had ever done and they had an impressive list building.

Janet was already starting to tense up on him and Eddie tried to make himself stop by staying with kissing on the mouth but he was failing miserably as he kept moving down to her breast and the rest of her body.

"Eddie we can't, it's just not right" Janet whimpered out not wanting to sink to that level and Eddie knew Janet Meadows was rarely a quite lover but he wasn't caring at the moment. "I can't, not here" she whispered already panting from his touch and tongue.

"Baby , I need you ………right here right now" he kissed her on the lips again inundating her mouth with his tongue as she willing accepted .

"I don't know if I can either" He sputtered when she kissed his chest sucking at him as he looked over to see a picture of both his parents on the dresser. He couldn't believe his mother still had pictures of her and his father. He was feeling somewhat uneasy about it himself and started to back off. The guilt only lasted a split second though as Janet bit down.

"Son of a bitch baby" Eddie moaned himself and Janet let out a giggle as they knocked the lamp over. Janet was amazed with him and his sudden ability to perform regardless of the mood killer picture she flipped over when she realized it was bothering him. Eddie never bounced back once the mood was killed but he did tonight.

"I've got to be inside of you" Eddie picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he turned her to the bed sliding into her as he laid her down.

Eddie held her head against his chest and when he went to thrust the second time he was forced to wait even with Janet wiggling beneath him when his mother knocked at the door. "Don't stop, baby" Janet whispered and he started again unable to process anything other than being inside of Janet. She as well didn't care if they were being disrespectful the only thing that mattered to both of them at the moment was being together. Damn the rest of the world for a few minutes, it was all about them. What had started soft and slow had raged into an unquenchable desire only to be drowned by the sweetness of their touch. Eddie couldn't believe they hadn't vocalized their pleasure loudly as of yet and he was all set for another round of exceptionally tender love making as he thrust slowly.

"Eddie, honey me and David are going next door for a nite cap with friends, just didn't want you to worry where we went" she said but didn't receive a reply. She knew why. Eddie wasn't about to take his mouth off of Janet's body long enough to acknowlege he heard anything.

"I think maybe they would appreciate a little privacy , you ready" David asked Madeline and she purposely closed the door hard enough for them to hear.

"UMMMMMMM" Janet moaned at the slamming door as it gave Eddie the incentive to give her exactly what she needed.

"You make me feel so good, baby. I love you" Eddie whispered while nibbling her ear and once again their desire raged at the thought of being alone. Janet was always attentive when it came to making sure Eddie knew just how good a job he was doing.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"ohh, I forgot the wine and the cake on the counter" Madeline said squinting her face about the time Janet and Eddie thought they were gone.

"We can't go with out the two reasons we were going for" She added

"Shhhh, just be really quiet and they want know we're here" David unlocked the door and eased it open as not to make any noise.

"Baby" Eddie had noticed a tear run down her face and called to her softly causing them to go from tip toeing to the kitchen to sprinting there and back knowing what they were most likely doing. They grabbed the cake and the bottle of wine and made it half way back to the door when they realized they forgot the keys.

"Damn, the keys " Mattie said but Eddie and Janet couldn't hear anything other than each others breathing.

"Good lord, what the hell are they doing to each other" David mouthed as they made it back to get the keys off the table. David nearly dropped the wine when he heard a thud which was actually Eddie knocking over the suite case.

Janet giggled when Eddie kicked the suite case next to the bed. Eddie chuckled when Janet shoved the smaller one onto the floor. They continued to cut up for a few minutes while David wanted to laugh at Mattie's red face himself.

David had made a mad dash to get in get what they were after and out as fast as he possibly could. Fortunately for Janet and Eddie they made it out of the apartment before they really got going and all they really heard was their clumsiness knocking over everything they got near and their giggles.

--


	80. Review of Chapters 1 to 20

**THIS IS JUST A SUMMARY OF WHAT'S HAPPENED IN THE FIRST 79 (THAT'S JUST UNBELIEVABLE FOR ME) CHAPTERS. I WANTED TO HELP GREENGAL OUT AND ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO READ BUT CAN'T QUITE CATCH UP. THERE'S JUST NOT AS MANY FANFIC STORIES AS THERE USE TO BE AND I ENCOURAGE ANYONE READING THIS TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE.**

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

Janet returns home after Hannah's party and relives Eddie's words and voice from their relationship over and over until she is exhausted, she finally reclaims her bed deciding to sleep in the bed she made.

She returns the bracelet to Eddie in the hospital only to find the gang and Rory are there. After a brief underhanded attempt to make the guy's choose sides the room clears and they are left alone to talk. Janet wants to fight about it and Eddie wants it all to go away. Throughing each others past and recent sexual encounter in one anothers faces only leads to Janet riping into Eddie about sleeping with Hannah.

She leaves Eddie heartbroken with the return of her bracelet and her explination of why hers was worse than his because he can still take back what he said if he wanted to. Janet told Eddie that had to make their selves happy first and that Rory was right becasue she didn't make him not sad anymore. That she couldnt make him fall in love with her if he didn't want to

_"_The guy's and Rory pass her in the hall crying only to find Eddie is denying visitors in exchange for a desitive. Eddie listened to her messages from that day and began to blame himself. In an attempt to ignore it all he calls Nick chews him out about the shop and hangs up. Nick gets Janet to fix his favorite burger and drops it off to him but he can't eat it without thinking about her.

_**CHAPTER 2-5:**_

Eddie fights guilt and blame on both their parts. He dismisses Rory at the hospital after the dr. assumes she's his wife and the doctor informs him of an unfortunate side affect of his medication. (temporary impotence). Eddie runs from the guy's on the way home for some alone time and the hospital called Janet. Eddie gets the phone and heads upstairs. They had a childish round of who to blame and hung up.

Janet could tell Nick was having a hard time with the shop so she helped him out with the paper work on the condition that he didn't tell Eddie. Ickey got the nerve up to talk to Darcey since he had stood her up the night Eddie got hurt. Janet was there to pick up something for Sully and helped him out once that got past the whole awkard situation. She suggested a picnic at Darcey's house since she had made his time line for reservations impossible on purpose. The night went really well though Darcey was surprised she felt a little scared of him but extremely attracted to him at the same time. It unnerved her that she was going to give it up on the first date , something she never did but Ickey played the good guy and went home.

Eddie went back to work thinking Nck would be overwhelmed by the one thing Eddie could physicaly do at the moment but the paperwork had been reduced ten fold by a simple computer program Janet set up.

Eddie and Nick go to Sully's for lunch Janet and Rooster no where to be seen. Rory invites herself to their table and goes on and on with the useless chatter Eddie hates so much. Then she makes a comment about Janet not being good at her job and Rooster is and wants to know how Eddie knows Janet. He ignores her and Nick tells of everyones like for Janet. When Eddie goes to put it on his tab a memory of flirting with Janet hits hima nd he fakes it off as just a headache that he's never been better.

He starts the beginning of his slamming doors at home. The police arrest the goones but not Matt as Eddie has more in store for him.

Janet wants to know why Hannah slept with Eddie, what made her do something like that and confese her and Eddie are over. Eddie has dreams of nights with Janet . Ronnie refuses to talk to Aubrey about what's going on.

_**CHAPTER 5 - 7:**_

The commander requests and empty house for the night. Phil confronts Eddie about the schedule he has when it comes to going to Sully's for the past few years.Rooster doesn't believe Janet told Eddie what they did.

Rooster tested her honesty by sending Eddie a drink and Janet congratulated him on teaching her a lesson. Eddie again ended the evening with a slamming door.

Ronnie met up with his past. Lacey whom grew up across the street and he had been in love with his whole life only couldn't act on because they were like brother and sister. She came home from Boston due to a brief affair with a professor and seduced Roonie into a midnight swim that was first interrupted by Nick calling and telling him not to go home then by Aubrey which he turned off his phone due to. They head back to her place and Ronnie is paralyzed with fear in her bathroom where he is supposed to be taking a shower. He calls Eddie for advise which he gets and ultimatly makes love to Lacey.

Eddie has another dream about the night he and Janet first made love. The night Rooster interrupted to apologize for kissing her during the dry run.

Pizza Girl kissed Phil into sitting on the porch while it was dark outside. Darcey asked Ickey back over and Eddie apologized to her for waisting her time becasue he didn't care and he should have been a better guy.

Nick runs into Lacey and reconizes her as he is leaving Aubrey's apartment. Then Aubrey reconizes she is wearing Ronnie's shirt. Ronnie takes her to breakfast not knowing she lives next door to Aubrey, then to BBW and to 'Pops' as she always called the commander.

Eddie has a nagging fear of turning 29 in a few months. Janet and Hannah have lunch only to pick the same place Eddie is having lunch with a less than his normal fare woman. The woman reconzies Hannah and Janet sits through the comparrison of their old friendship and her with Hannah. The lady explains she was on a business meeting with Eddie. Janet warns Hannah of Ray's Evilness and then runs head first into Eddie who discovers the nasty side effect of the meds just took a hike when he reached out and grabbed her to steady her. Janet took the nearest exit.

Saturday night rolled around and Eddie took his perch. Janet served him though they were slightly less than civil more like two kids bickering through lame attacks. Rory didn't waste time pulling a stool up next to Eddie infront of Janet. Eddie turned down Rory's offer to get a table since he liked it at the bar.

Janet offered her a beer and she thanked her. _"Not a problem you're obviously welcome to anything you want from my bar" Janet said opening the bottle and handing it to her with a cheery tone. Eddie was surprisingly turned on by Janet's our right attack on Rory_.

Rory inquired to Eddie's mood and he replied that he was just sad. Janet implied it was his lucky day becasue barstools made excelent places to rot. Eddie and Rory talked for a while nothing much and Janet flirted with most of the bar, learning that she could control the drunk men better by giving them a little attention. Eddie turned down Rory's take me home offer but Janet refused to believe they left together when she found them both gone. A triumph for her.

**_CHAPTER 8 - 11:_**

Eddie and Janet continued to torment each other at the bar for a few weeks. Rory offered her self up to Eddie newly divorced and he again turned her down but walked her to her car. Janet slammed the pitchers of beer into Rooster trying to get away from the sight of Eddie walking out with her.

Sully couldn't stand it and confonted Eddie in the parking lot. Eddie went back in to talk to Janet. She was sorry that he hated her and them but mostly sorry that as much as she hated him she couldn't not love him anymore. She stormed off and Eddie went after Rooster in the front of the bar, stilling himself and just kicking a stool across the room. Sully was sarcastic with his comment about it not looking like Eddie gave a damn to him. Eddie had a brief heart to heart with Pizza Girl while he cried on the couch.

Eddie over heard Janet and an old teammate flirting in the bar one day. She didn't know Eddie was one booth over but he overheard enough to know that her and this guy had a ongoing sexual relationship before Jack moved away. He also learned Janet turned Jackson Overstreet down back then.

Karen and Tony the bouncer picked on Rooster about his possiblities of ever having Janet just went from never to no way in hell. Karen continued to put Rooster in his place about just wanting to get even with Eddie for Krity Turrlington and that Rooster wasn't any good for Janet.

A steamy encounter between Hannah and Ray led to Ray confessing he knew about her night with Eddie.

Eddie and Jack goated each other in front of Janet. Jack not knowing the situation and Eddie's manipulation of Jack's manipulation of facts. Sully was concerned about Janet and Eddie new something was up when he came in later than expected and told Sully IT had been postponed. Her simple dress and miffed attitude was turning Eddie on and she assumed he was just being an ass.

Jack question Janet as when she started taking shots and Eddie was so proud of himself for that one. He had managed to run Jack off one night way back and flirted his way into Jane't world and a kiss she didn't think was anything but Eddie Latekka being drunk. As she answered Jack Eddie knew she didn't forget and hadn't in all the time they were together brought it for some reason or another. Eddie continued to search his brain for why Janet was hitting it so hard but couldn't get past knowing what was under that dress. the one that held a memory so sweet.

Janet arrived at Eddie's request after her doctors appointment where she had worn that dress. She never made it in his house for him pushing her out. After a nice night he took her to the lake with a small bon fire to combat the icy cold wind, a bottle of wine later they were laying curled into each other under a blanket a few clothes shy of dressed in a very candid conversation. The first bath they shared was that night after they got back to her place.

**_CHAPTER 12- 14 :_**

Janet talked in code to JAckson so Eddie would understand what she was explaining and it hurt him so badly he couldn't take it anymore and hit a table full of Duff's.

Jack knew instantly Janet was in love with Eddie and they made a bet out of conversation which one Eddie would pick. The one most like her of course is what he ended up with. Jack all but confesed he loved her and Janet let him down easy.

Eddie took the girl for coffee never intending on actually sleeping with her.When Jack left Eddie was just getting back and Jack blamed him for breaking Janet's heart. Janet could see the girls giggling and gossiping about Eddie but he stayed in his truck until they left and rooster had slammed through the door clearly ticked about something then he went back in for his phone that he left on purpose.

He realized Janet wanted to bolt. She was jumpy and nervous. She rippied open the cut she got earlier trying to back away from Eddie but bumped into the juke box and she let him nurse it. For the first time since it all happened they said good night peacefully. Until Eddie ripped her heart out by selecting a song on his way out. "With or Without You" Sully comforted her with good words about Eddie.

Eddie took Sam and unknowinly dropped the news that Janet and Jackson were friends before. Hannah thanked Eddie for being there for Sam. Rooster tried to apologize to Janet but she just wanted Eddie and space.

Jack was a comforting shoulder to cry on over Eddie when she came in to work in a sexy black casual dress. They danced for a while but she pushed them away taking up and declaring Eddie to be a great guy when Jack tried to kiss her. She didn't know Eddie over heard it all standing there watching his own hear break.

Jackson left with a few words of shame for Eddie. Eddie had remembered why she had worn the dress that day and did a little digging to find out the parole hearing of the man that killed her mom was that day.

He apologized for interrupting and they set into a very heartfelt and painful conversation about what was wrong neither having the answers just more questions and pain. Janet asked him who he wanted to be and he didn't know who she wanted him to be b/c she wanted him to be her Eddie but wanted that lust of a one night stand with Latekka.

He regretted it immediatly but she comped to him being right. They were in the stock room and seduced each other into a mind dumbing all our war to thrust away the pain. Eddie pleaded with her to tell him nothing was going on b/t her and Rooster their first night together when he showed up but she didn't answer him. He told her to lie if she had to but to tell him it was nothing and she wouldn't utter a word.

They weren't able to screw away the hurt with just a stock room, make up sex and a handy box of condoms for refilling the machine in the rest room and Eddie felt it cost him everything. He turned to Big O for help confessing the just of what happened then went home slamming his door again.

_**CHAPTER 15 - :**_

The next morning Eddie took Sam for pancakes before dropping him off back home. Rory showed up, Sam was a smartass to her and Eddie turned down going to the lake with her though she claimed not foul play.

Janet was at Hannah's when Eddie dropped Sam off. Hannah made quick exit of the room. Janet was pissed that Eddie had told her about Jack. She didn't tell Hannah about the night before. Eddie followed her into the kitchen apologizing for turning to Owen and wanted to know if he hurt her. She didn't want him to touch her though he tried. She of course said it was fine. Eddie protested and told her letting people run over her was what killed them she maintained she thought it was b/c he dodged her like the plauge and she slept with the chicken. Bot stormed out mad all over again.

Ickey bought a house from Ray and wanted Darcey to look at it. He needed help decorating. The commander looked at his breakfast table. He had Lesley, a yawning Nick and a desheveled Aubrey. He talked about Ronnie and Lacey having such a good time like brother and sister and the table sat in awkwardness as Aubrey continued to become jealous of Lacey. Ronnie and Lacey came dragging in half way through the meal and they were both perky and avoiding all conversation about what they were doing not wanting The Commander to know they were SEEING each other. Lesley warned Nick and Aubrey to stay quite let it work it's self out at the family dinner that night.

The Rowens had a family day at the park, together. Pizza Girl busted Phil about being able to go outside into the back yard and their celbration was interrupted by Eddie telling them to zip it or go else where b/c Rory was coming over.

Nick's plan to force Ronnie to fess up back fired as their dad thought he was being ridiculous. Aubrey and Lacey had more in common than Aubrey thought and Ronnie cronic tension headaches returned from keeping their secret. He didn't want the commander to know he had been suffering with them for years. Lesley and Aubrey just ease dropped on a very ESP like conversation b/t Ronnie and Lacey whom they had already forced to spill it to them.

Dinner was awarkward and childish thanks to the two brothers. The Commander suggested Lacey stay in Ronnies room and he take the couch since it was raining. Nick got up to check on him being on the couch followed by Aubrey and ronnie blew a gasket and crawled into bed with Lacey where he was comforted.

The next morning Lesley made nick pretend to be Ronnie on the couch until she got Robert out of the house. Nick Covered for Ronnie being in his bed when the commander got home and Lacey was already gone.

Eddie wouldn't tell Phil what he and Rory talked about just that he was tired of being something he wasn't. Roonie introduced Lacey to Janet and they got along well. Again Eddie and Janet otrmented each other at the bar this time he helped some younger guy hit on Janet using Eddie's lines. Janet gave Eddie a few lines about being old, slow and worn out.

Ickey decided to help Janet out and Eddie choked when he invited her to his BBQ to celebrate his first home. Ickey asked her to bring some PB cookies and Eddie got pissed that Ickey had eaten them. They managed to run the younger guy off. Eddie went to find his note that Ickey put up for him at the shop he knew nothing about and after mulling over it he went home and to bed with out slamming a door.

**_CHAPTER 18 - 20 :_**

Eddie gave Pizza Girl a ride to the BBQ and they stopped to pick up the beer house warming present for Ickey. Rory ran into them and accused PG of sleeping with Eddie which PG manged to turn around on her. Eddie walked into the middle of something bt them but they swore it was fine. Rory was leaving and he barely hugged her good bye with a crack about not really having been glad to see her.

PG gave Eddie the truth served up on a silverplatter and left him to think about his own blame. Janet was already there when Eddie arrived and Ickey questioned during his help to unload the beer as to his feelings for Janet.

Kaitlyn Rowen feel in love with Janet as much as she crushed for Uncle Eddie. Eddie and Janet were in a place where they were flirting their way back into each others arms. It was just a matter of time.

After the guy's paid Sam for some ease dropping gone horribly wrong for their ego's and some a few cocked feels while they ate, they both found theirselves alone in the kitchen talking things out until Rory showed up and Janet flipped pissed off all over again.

She left Eddie standing in the middle of the street both knowing they loved each other but that the pain was to much to bare and he tore into Rory for all to hear. Eddie searched for Janet and when he couldn't find her he settled in at Sully's. Five hours later Owen and Nick saved him from drownding and got a real understanding of who Eddie really was.


	81. Review of Chapters 21 40

**_CHAPTER 21 - 24:_**

Rory tracked Eddie down the following day where he was hiding out at BFW. He had been staring at picture of he and Janet loving and hating her all at the same time. Rory needed to clear her conscience and she did just that by telling Eddie they never slept together he was drunk and passed out in his truck after prom and had just believed her when she said they did. She confessed to knowing he only stayed because he thought he was the one that knocked her up but he wasn't.

Eddie spent several knights in a row waiting at Sully's for Janet but she didn't come. The next time he saw Janet it was after Hannah unloaded on her. Nick got lost quickly. Janet told Eddie Sam might be his and that Ray indeed paid Matt to beat him up. She left crying and Nick found him in the backroom.

Nick tried to talk to him but Eddie was in a bad place and all Nick manged to do was get out that everyone knew he loved Janet and that Sully had told them about their real first kiss. That it was just like he kissed her at homecoming.

Nick started writing again and He, Aubrey Ronnie and Lacey went to dinner to celebrate only to give Ronnie and Lacey food poisoning from the evil lobster they ate. Nick and Aubrey took them to the hospital where they learned Lacey was pregnant. Ronnie fainted. When he recovered he told Nick to go home they were keeping Lacey because she was dehydrated and he would stay with her.

They returned later that night to figure out she was on the women and children's floor and the Dr on her name card outside her door was also Aubrey's Gyno. Aubrey and Lacey had a little heart to heart about Ronnie's true love, so did Ronnie and Nick in the waiting room.

PG informed Eddie he had a visitor. He put down his turtle on a snare drum book Janet had tried to get him to read a while back by making a deal to read his selection of stories from Heff's magazine. It was Janet sitting on the bench he kissed Rory on. She just stopped by to say high and he wanted to stop her from leaving but he let her walk away.

Owen went with Allison to her doctors appointment knowing she hated to go by herself since the time she got bad news while alone. They ran into Ronnie and Lacey but he promised to keep it to himself for a while.

Ronnie and Lacey were happy about the baby but Ronnie still needed big brother to help him adjust.

The Commander tried to give some words of wisdom to Eddie who claimed to be doing follow up at the clinic when in fact he was waiting for his paternity results. The commander acted as if he didn't notice anything odd when he and Nick found Lacey and Ronnie asleep in each others arms on the couch that day.

Eddie's results weren't ready yet. Turns out they gave them to Hannah and she let Janet deliver they news. Hannah told Nick he was Sam's father but to be careful with Eddie he was hurting worse b/c he wasn't.

Nick had a major fit at Eddie in front of Janet and she took up for Eddie who stormed out after taking responsibility for his Acton's.

**_CHAPTER 25 - 26:_**

Lesley ordered Ronnie and Lacey off the couch and into his bed when she came in. She was going to tell Robert but found out that he already knew and was going to have some fun with it.

Nick broke the news to Aubrey and it was uncomfortable as to be expected.

Janet grabbed the whiskey and headed straight for Eddie when he parked it in a booth later that night. the place was crowded but she didn't care. He had helped her through a rough night after the parole hearing and she was going to help him through this.

He confessed to her that Rory was pregnant, aborted the baby b/c she didn't think he would want her fat and he stayed to make up for it. He also told her what Rory confessed the day after the BBQ at Ickey's. That it wasn't his baby it was Matt Laush's and she was pissed b/c she caught Matt with someone else.

Eddie made her leave with him as opposed to meeting him outside and the bar gave them a lovely walk of shame to endure. Eddie opted for the suite at the Johnson inn and Janet was prepared for sex but she wasn't prepared to make love which is exactly what Eddie wanted. He pleaded to be with her and that it was fine he could live with everything, he understood but Janet wouldn't unless he promised to let her go when the sun came up. He couldn't so she did while he was in the shower the next morning having confessed their love during the night freely.

Nick and the guy's talked things out and when Eddie got home he and Nick had a lot to deal with and they did just that. They dealt with it. Janet was vauge with Hannah about her and Eddie. A trip to the grocery store only brought about more upset over the loss of her relationship with Eddie.

**_CHAPTER 27 - 29 :_**

Lesley had to play go between for Ronnie and Robert. Robert was trying to make Ronnie confess and managed to make him realize it was time to take responsibility for his life.

Eddie talked Janet into sitting down with him when he came in for a late lunch. She declined but he persuaded her by not wanting to talk about any of their mess. They just laughed and shared fries.

Ronnie and Lacey discussed serious issues the were facing. Lacey was starting to get a baby bump and Ronnie wanted to get married but she was insulted feeling like she trapped him into it. She was furious that Ronnie talked to Father Isiah about them and the baby. She freaked out and Ronnie went home where the commander gave him an even harder time followed by Lesley trying to help though she didn't know what was going on.

Eddie returned home after a nice afternoon talking with Janet. Phil and PG deducted it was all the make up sex everyone thought they were having since everyone thought they made up.

Ronnie got a pep talk from Nick who needed to talk to someone as well. Lacey agreed to marry him and they would tell their parent's after the wedding.

Girls night out turned out to be girls night out in the same place as the guy's they ditched for girls night out. The girls figured out Lacey was pregnant with ease.

Janet knew Eddie was going to end up strolling in sooner or later and she hit it pretty hard waiting for him to show. They guy's had been baned from joining them but Eddie was a welcomed guest which made the other's seek revenge by talking a guy into sending Eddie drinks.

Janet laid a kiss on him that left no room for misinturpation and Eddie joined the guy's blushing. It wasn't long before he took her very intoxicated self home and put her into his bed.

Janet woke when he striped her and she kissed him again. Eddie went with it and laid her back into his bed kissing her and drawing it out until she feel asleep again.

Nick and Aubrey had to face some of their own relationship demon's as a result of Ronnie and Lacey's getting married. Father Isiah wanted to talk the Nick and Aubrey about them first. They had a simple wedding that Nick and Aubrey were blind sighted with and returned to the apartment happy and in love. Though the love making was delayed by Lacey having to pee and Rennie's seeing her do so they managed to make use of their small amount of time before meeting her parents at lunch.

**_CHAPTER 30 :_**

Lacey's dad already figured Ronnie wanted to marry his daughter but before they could talk Lacey and her mother got into a nasty argument about everything. Her mom actually complimented her choice in clothing though she still thought it was inapproiate. Her mom brought up the affair with the professor and Ronnie was quick to inform her he knew about it.

Lacey was the one to blurt that Ronnie proposed. Ronnie and Mr. Stevenson tried to talk like men but the bickering was ridiculous and Ronnie blurted that they got married a few hours before. Her mom flipped and her dad remained calm. LAcey however got worked up and fought even more with her mom while her husband and father tried to talk about supporting their selves.

Her mom actually suggested she lie about comsummating the marriage so it could be annuled. It didn't take long for Ronnie and Jerry to be on the butt end of the attacks.

Her father ordered she start listening to her husband.Jerry and Ronnie were not happy that their sex lives were being read out like a play and Mary accused them of getting married to have sex. Ronnie was concerned that Lacey was looking ill and her father saw it to and halted the conversation until after they ate which took Jerry fussing at her to listen to her husband again. Jerry wanted them to use the money meant for her wedding as a down payment on a house.

Eddie woke Janet sweetly, offered her some aspirin and to wake her up in time for work. She asked if they had sex and he told her no that he didn't want to if she wasn't going to remember it. He didn't mention that he sat up reading the book and watching her sleep. He handed her one of his shirts so she would be more comfortable since the guy's would be in the house and left her to sleep.

Lacey's dad manged to piss of her mom and she left the table in a furry. Then he ordered Lacey to pay the check leaving him and Ronnie to discuss the situation bluntly, very bluntly. Lacey came back surprised that her dad wasn't furious but he did refuse to break the news to her mom for her.

When Lacey's mom returned to the table willing to deal with the wedding but hurt that she wasn't invited they returned to bickering. Ronnie's blurted that she was pregnant to her mother and they all calmed down mostly do to the shock of it. Ronnie and Lacey learned the Commander knew they were seeing each other all along.

**_CHAPTER 31 - 32:_**

Nick broke the news of the marriage and baby to the band. Eddie wasn't surprised in the least and corrected Ickey about his term knocked up. Things got tense when Phil made an Eddie and Janet comment.

The guy's tried a little to get Eddie to kiss and tell which Eddie abrutly ended announceing Janet to still be upstairs. They continued to rag him until he broke telling them nothing went on b/c she was drunk and he wasn't going to take advantage of her. That wasn't good enough for the guy's and Owen made a comment about Eddie shouldn't be embarrassed about loving Janet. Eddie ripped into the group blaming their comments of such likeness being the reason they were together anymore. The gang didn't know they weren't together until that moment.

Eddie went upstairs to find an upset Janet who had heard the whole thing. She wouldn't let him live with what had gone wrong b/c she couldn't live with him having to do so. Eddie followed her out and the guy's piled around to watch.

He tried to make her laugh and save face but his request for a thanks for not taking advantage of me good by kiss only fueled the fire. She was madder than hell that he didn't have sex with her and he was more confused than ever. She tried to explain she knew what she was doing and that was giving him a shot to do what was best for himself not what he thought was right.

He informed her that she would hate him if he let out his anger and that he wasn't Russo. She left with a comment that maybe he could learn something from Rooster.

The guy's hounded Eddie in another round of group therapy where Eddie admitted his loss of dignity and the last night he spent in Janet's arms before she walked out on him not interested in his gift of dignity. He fled the room with an order not to ever speak about it again tossing down the note Janet left him to find when he got out of that shower the morning she left. It contained their secrets except the one of Rooster and was a heart felt testament of her love for Eddie and why she had to keep him from doing what he thought was the right thing.

Nick went up to talk to Eddie who was only interested in a conversation about Spider Orchrids. He confessed to still being able to smell her in his bed everynight and how it haunted him. Turns out they were from a job he had done years back just a few blocks away. Janet's perfume was one and the same as the exotic flower.

Nick picked up his book from Eddie's bed only to learn he was just now reading it and asked for permission to open it which Eddie granted. Nick read the multitude of Notes Janet had written Eddie that were stuck between the pages. They talked mostly about Eddie coming terms with doing what he needed to do regardless of who or how much it hurt.

Turns out Eddie wouldn't read the last page of the book for the realization that he would be over. He regretted not reading it before as he apologized to Nick b/c Tori was Janet. Nick found the note Janet had written in the very back of the book Eddie had yet to read b/c it was the last note he would get from her.

Eddie surprised the guy's by taking over Ickey's landscaping job of Janet's yard. Ickey drove Eddie to Sully's to pick up his truck that Janet took off in before they started with out Janet knowing Eddie was involved.

**_CHAPTER 33 - 35:_**

After a brief shopping trip to release tension and acknowledge the baby's existence Lacey and Ronnie headed to break the news to the Commander so to speak with intentions of having a little fun with it.

Nick and Aubrey were there for moral support but had a hard time refraining from laughter as Ronnie and his dad bickered neither willing to lose face. Ronnie gave a quick run down of events except the baby detail and the Commander comped to knowing but thought Ronnie over did it with the we got married bit.

Lacey verified that it wasn't a joke and put Nick's but on the line as a witness. They tried to break the baby news but Robert quickly broke in informing them that he wasn't having newly weds living in his house due to Aubrey and Nick's embarrassing sex-capades everyone always overheard. After a second to think Robert kicked Nick out of the house as of two weeks.

They broke the news and Robert seemed to be happy blaming the whole thing on his son. They made a last minute decision to cross the street to see her parents one more time before going home.

Nick and Aubrey's denial of Ronnie's I love you came to play when they got back to her place. Nick yelled in anger and Aubrey contined to explain they both ended up spent in bed making nice again.

Ronnie talked to Lacey's dad for a while about how their relationship had been a work in progress since they were fifteen and that Eddie Latekka had been providing them safe haven when ever they needed it as teenagers.

Ickey slipped that he had help but tried to cover it. Janet let it go.

Ronnie and Lacey sat down to dinner that was sent home by her mother. After which Lacey seduced Ronnie for a proper wedding night complete with Ronnie getting actual permission from her dad.

Eddie spent the night passed out drunk in the dark on his couch having watched On the Water front. The next morning PG was as big a pest to Eddie as she could be telling him like it was and stopping Phil's coddling of his wallowing in self pity right up to the point Eddie picked her up and sat her down at the curb just as Ickey pulled up. They made nice before Eddie left to finish Janet's yard.

Hannah questioned Janet about her recent activities but Janet refused to talk to her about Eddie with her and just went to work. The second she saw Ickey and Eddie come through the door she knew without a doubt Eddie helped him. She thanked Eddie and had a brief slightly flirting conversation about the grander of his work. She told him how proud she was that he did what he wanted to do but still turned down his weak offer of letting him live with it now.

PG walked in on Eddie dressing yet again with a Happy Birthday pancake offer that he turned down. Nick however shamed him into Sully's that evening but Eddie made him promise no Hail Eddie spectacles that Janet deserved better than that. He was uncomfortable with everyone being there. The girls went over to get drinks and visit with Janet which left the guy's time for guy gossip. Ronnie was traumatized by married life's surprising candid moments, Eddie didn't seemed all that thrilled that Ickey was in love and Darcey moved in, PG got roped into tending bar with Janet once she delivered the birthday boy a shot from Janet.

Eddie took the shot with him and offered to buy the house one. they made a formal end to things and Janet apologized for not knowing it was his birthday the night the night he taught her how to shoot liquor and they kissed. He had spent the last five birthdays with her and wnated his birthday kiss so she kissed him on the cheek. He was just about to take it and see how long he could make it hold him over but turned around and reminded her that's not how it was.

Eddie backed her around the behind the bar to kiss her and she protested but he forced her and she gave in letting him. Leaving her with a simple 'that's because I wanted to'.

**_CHAPTER 36 - 40:_**

Sully ran the ladies off to have a drink with the guy's. It quickly turned into making Eddie deal with the facts and they were that Eddie was madly in love with Janet. Sully used a bet to have the guy's force it upon him.

Eddie met Janet outback for her break, first being detained by the Lyons Twins who offered up a 2 for one special. He wouldn't have to worry about hitting that sale in the future when he got done rejecting their reduced rates. By the time he got to the back of Sully's Janet was gone and sat only a bottle of his beer and and empty one of hers. He thought the bottle against the wall just as Janet opened the door and a few shards stuck in her hand. They both yelled and he tried to nurse her invisible cuts.

Rooster came out to chuck boxes and Janet ran him away after Eddie put it to him that he alway's hurt Janet in the long run. Sully order Karen to tell Eddie to take JAnet home once he knew what happened.

Eddie though Rooster was watching them until he learned it was Karen and when she left Janet could see his eyes full of tears and she assured him she was okay the cuts were nothing.

The kissed after saying I love you and didn't stop until they were dancing to the music blaring from inside. Janet admitted she couldn't leave again and Eddie admitted he couldn't stay. Janet wanted to talk and Eddie just wanted to hold her.

Nick floored the guy's with the revaltion that Eddie was dancing. Eddie didn't dance.

Eddie finally asked her about Rooster and why he was there their first night together. She told him breaking his heart all over again as he felt like she just wanted the same thing every other woman wanted from him. He hurt her by saying he regretted passing on the Lyon's twins and then immediately apologized for it. Janet knew he didn't mean it but it hurt and he left her standing there.

She bit off Roosters head and then informed the guy's Eddie could rot.

Ronnie slipped in the shower and ended up telling his father and father in law to get laid and his 'mother' and mother in law to dress more provocatively and it would help so he could get some of his own while they were busy doing other things than annoying him.

Eddie text Janet to simple ask if she was okay. Before he talked to her again he took off to see his mom in Jersery. He hadn't seen her in years and stopped to see his father's gave before going.

He cussed about Janet and then told his stone how perfect she was. He discovered Janet had been putting flowers on his father grave though she never said a word about it. He also found the headstone of a relatives child next to her parents grave and he cried thinking about how horrible that would be. He knew what it was like to lose a parent and a lover for technical purposes but a child he knew would be worse having lost the possibility of one himself as a young man and then Sam. He confessed many things to his mother and she gave him a ring in case he ever found a need for it. Eddie Latekka needed his mommy almost as bad as he needed Janet.

Eddie was a nervous wreck when Janet called Phil to talk to Pizza Gil. She simply needed her to help her work the bar since they were having a live band that night. PG knew the leader, she use to date him before moving to the Ridge to go to the DUF. Eddie asked Phil opinion about whether or not she was moving on so soon and Phil informed him it wasn't so soon.

Eddie gave in and decided he had to let her go if he wanted to breath again. He went upstairs and sat to read the last page of the book. a few sentences in he fliped to AJnet's note. Another round of how proud she was of him and an explination of the love story Nick wrote about his best friend which played out so perfectly to his real life. That was it he was going to fight it out with Janet if it was the last thing he did.


	82. Review of Chapters 41to 60

**_CHAPTER 41 - 44:_**

Eddie called Nick who rearranged plans to meet him at Sully's. It set off a chain reaction and all the guy's found their way there not quiet sure what Eddie was up to. Owen got turned on by Allison wanting to go have fun and was a bit latter getting there.

Amacoy made waves with the girls and set Aubrey on fire. Nick nearly got burned. Eddie afain shunned Amacoy who was with the band but refused to accept his lack of interest.

When a group of guys gave Janet a hard time Eddie walked away and Ickey came to the rescue. It was explained to Amacoy that Janet was Eddie's one and only and that he couldn't do what he wanted b/c Janet didn't want it.

After bumping into a band member Eddie compulsively made a song request and had seconds thought and immediately sought out Janet only to be interrupted by Amacoy's promise laden Kiss. He pushed her away but unaware she had already ruffled Janet's feather previously about the pair in New York.

In his hasty search to reach Janet songs brought back memories of nights at the lake when he was so ready he had to take her, the return of Janet's younger cousin whom had befriended Ickey in the past and hit on Eddie in front of Janet unknowingly suggesting Eddie could hook her up with one of his buddies and the most steamy sex either could recall starting with a little kitchen counter mounting in the grands apartment where Janet confessed she wasn't always a good girl and she would tell him about it sometime and ending with Eddie taking her from behind in the hotel room in a slow seductive display like nothing either had done before, Eddie had interrupted her need to tell him something important for that perfect union.

The guy's question the Bay City Rollers selection about the time Eddie demands Janet look at him. He hits Roosters attempt to back him off with a jab to his nose just so he can start a fight with Janet and he got one he'll never forget.

The guy's piled around as they argued over whether or not it was a good idea to do it publicly. They did anyway and poured out their most intimate details screaming at each other but Eddie got stiff and demanded Janet not continue when she started to tell the guy's what she did. Janet had to tell the guy's to let Eddie go and after some sorrowful words they hugged with their I love You's. the guy's cried and PG showed up just in time for Eddie to take a ride in a police cruiser.

Janet bailed him out and they nearly got thrown back in do to a little affectionate kiss in the parking lot of the station. The ride to her house was quiet.

_**CHAPTER 45 - 50 :**_

They remained safely inside the truck until they were sure they were both truly in love with one another.

Once inside they discussed a lot of problems big and small. When Janet got in the bath Eddie took the opportunity to do a little investigating. He had to know if she had been entertaining other men and how many. It was his little morbid curiosity that left him with even more questions as he crawled into the tub with Janet.

There were a few flashbacks to the night Janet suggested Eddie keep clothes at her house and her Birthday week end where Janet learned about Eddie's hefty bank account as he took her shopping treating her to the finer things, Janet in return treated him to some special treatment in the bed thanks to Eddie forgetting the condoms. He confessed to her in the shower afterwards in a round about way as they were fighting the urge to do it without protection that he wanted to, Janet didn't give in though. After a weekend of abstinence torture Eddie had a heart to heart with Owen about the oral sex he received from Janet and how he felt guilty for it.

Eddie checked for clothes, missing condoms from the box he started keeping in the nightstand on his side after her birthday weekend castrophe. He found lingerie she'd never worn for him before then the receipt. She had bought it when they went shopping for her birthday.

After he finished snooping he crawled into the tub behind Janet and she called him on it where Eddie confessed he only made more questions for himself. Janet answered them as honestly as possible. They both remembered the night Eddie realized how much her bath's meant to her the night he found her asleep wine next to the tub and only a candles glow. He gently woke her only to find she was sick and he spent the night and next day taking care of her with out hesitation.

Janet confessed that she had a one night drunken encounter with Owen the year after high school and they were both so embarrassed about his lack of endurance that they simple chose to act like it never happened. Eddie told her about the meds for his kidney's that he had been on. They cleared up any confusion there might have been about them sleeping with anyone else during their time apart, there was none.

Eddie fetched her pink satin lingerie for her to wear when they got out of the tub. Then put a few condoms on the nightstand in hope that they would need them. He wasn't one for interrupting the moment and liked to be prepared. Eddie seduced Janet with a guided exploration of her body before she led him to the bed where they had the most fullfing sex of their lives, it was slow, tender and Janet made the decision for both of them to fore-go the protection as she took Eddie by the hand condom caught in between and arched to take him in. Janet cried when they were done.

**_CHAPTER 51 -55 :_**

Eddie woke the following morning with Janet asleep on his chest it was nearly 10:00 and he made the connection that it was Hannah's wedding day. He tried to wake Janet unsuccessfully, the second time around gained him much appreciated good morning I'm horny how about you sex. With Janet limp across his chest Eddie finally got her to realize she needed to be somewhere. Janet's hasty dismount nearly injured Eddie and she climbed back in to make it better.

Though she tried to avoid the conversation about the major step they took the night before Eddie forced her into it, they both knew the consequences involved, diseases weren't an issue both had been tested Janet on a yearly basis by her gyno and voluntarily after Rooster, Eddie at the advise of his father was also a yearly man but before being with Janet so intimately he went back a little earlier than scheduled and experienced the most embarrassing exam of his life with a female Doctor whom was subbing in for his usual one.

It was painfully obvious to Eddie that her fear was over getting pregnant and it was an overwhelming fear the whole time the dated, he could tell that but Janet seemed to be okay with excepting that risk now and so did Eddie, though she would remain obedient to her birth control regimen.

Eddie called Hannah to let her know they were coming and not to panic. It was to late PG was doing her best to keep her calm.When Eddie returned back to Janet's from the mad dash he spent running to his house to get dressed he was surprised to find Janet nearly ready. He had the best seat in the house as she pulled up her stockings hooking them to the garter belt.

Once at the wedding the girls tried to get the dirt out of Janet and she informed them that he was there and that they'd talk later. Eddie caught them spying on him and made his way into the brides room running everyone one but Janet and Hannah off. He encouraged Hannah to do what made her happy even if that was Ray Cataldo. He apologized for any problems he may have caused between Janet and Hannah because of his indiscretion with Hannah all those years before. Janet refused to let him be sorry for it especially when it was Hannah's fault to start with.

Ray and Eddie had a confortation where Eddie forced Matt to tell Ray he was the one having the affair with Christine not Eddie and that Eddie didn't know it wasn't his child. Ray informed them both that he knew it wasn't Eddie's becasue Rory climbed into be with him after Eddie passed out and he finished what him and Matt couldn't. Eddie called for a truce for Janet and Hannah's sakes and Matt made a comment about Janet. Ray threatened his life if he went near Janet before Eddie got his mouth open good.

Matt let on that Ray knew that would never happen. Eddie wanted to know what it was all about. He told Ray he knew Matt had the hots for Janet and Ray informed him it was far more than just the hots. Eddie wasn't talking about what Matt had for Janet he wanted to know where Ray's loyalty was coming from. Ray didn't realize that Eddie didn't know, Janet hadn't told him and he was shocked. Ray told him it wasn't like that and Eddie knew they met in the hospital b/c Ray broke his leg and was there when they brought her parents in. Eddie could tell there was more when Ray informed his how wonderful she was and that she deserved someone who would take care of her. Eddie guessing Ray didn't believe he could do it only to be surprised by Ray's confession that he thought Eddie was the only one who could.

The second Eddie took a seat, the guy's started hounding him for the dirt after they left Sully's. Eddie didn't give anything up other than they had a disagreement over the last few weeks and it was settled but that neither wanted to claim victory for winning. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of Janet during the ceremony.

Eddie and Janet took a seat as soon as the reception started for a chance to talk again. Phil had showed up at the church but left with PG in tow before the reception started. They were soon joined by Roonie, LAcey and Lacey's nephew whom seemed to be occuping Eddie's time and attention. As the girls trickled in to the table the guy's bolted for some more manly conversation.

I was agreed the women were discussing their sex lives and that if they could so could the guy's. A few embarrassing stories later they all looked at the girls. Janet was holding Lacey's nephew and they were all oooooing and goooing over him. It dawned on Eddie what Ray was talking about. Eddie forced Owen outside to talk about his lackluster encounter with Janet. They had an enlightening conversation and Eddie made a phone call when Owen headed back to the party.

Janet easily talked Eddie into dancing with her. Eddie Latekka didn't dance in public but he broke that rule for her. Ickey fooled around dipping Darcey and dropped her on the floor. Darcey called him out on having been in love with Allison, but he said it wasn't real love.

Owen started to confess what he did in NYC before the guy's got their but Allison thought he was talking about Janet and Janet had already told her way back in the beginning. Owen just went with the flow.

All the girls wanted to go see Lacey's nursery, Janet and Eddie held back a bit. Janet didn't ask him to go by to see it so he told her he didn't mind if she wanted to. Then he explained his baby fervor theory. Janet made a few corrections to it. Eddie thought that deep down all women just wished they would wake up pregnant one day and Janet informed him that wasn't all ways true and how it wasn't the same if you didn't have someone to share it with.

While the girls held up in the babies room they guy's started talking future, Ronnie suggested they needed to get a move on with it. Ickey wasn't sure it was time for him and Darce they had only been together a few short months. Nick said he would when Eddie did and Eddie informed them he already was they agreed to do it all together. It was announced that Phil and PG were tying the knot as they speak.

The guy's continued their private conversation while putting the nursery furniture together. Owen wasn't going to have more kids b/c it was to risky for Allison. Nick was hoping since Aubrey was younger she wouldn't mind waiting a while so he could spend some time with Sam. Ickey was sad that he wouldn't be having children b/c Darcey couldn't, Eddie wanted children but knew he and Janet needed to take care of each other first but he encouraged Ickey to find other ways of having children, they didn't have to be of his own flesh and blood.

Eddie hatched a plan to go to Boston in a few days to get the ring, they guy's would follow along on the trip and Eddie's plan to get it past the girls approval. It cost them a day at the spa. Nothing new for Janet, Eddie had pampered her before.

_**CHAPTER 56 - 60:**_

Janet was upset and hurt that Eddie was leaving so soon but Eddie told her he needed to work out one last thing and he needed the guy's to do even though she was the reason he'd made so much progress in his life. He offered to stay anyway she only need say the word and he would stay instead of leaving Tuesday and they could talk. She told him to go anyway.

They found their way quickly to the couch where Janet lain beneath him in the fully dress he loved on her so much. Gentle kisses filling the silence. Janet broke free from him and made her way around the room locking the doors, turning off the phones and any other distraction's they might have encountered.

Eddie pinned her against the door when she went to lock taking complete control of her as they shared their most erotic encounter ever before, during or after their time together. As they laid naked together just barely having caught their breath they decided to kill whom wver was knocking at their door.

It was Rooster, he's come to confess that they didn't actually sleep together. That she passed out after she got mad at him for bringing condoms and assuming they would. Roosters plan was to make her think they did so she would dump Eddie. Turns out his confession was because of a customer that came in the bar. Turns out Kristy Turlington was into women, and Eddie had never stolen her away and now Rooster felt guilty for what he had done. He hurt Janet more than he could ever possibly imagine. Eddie having only a small throw wrapped around him set out in full pursuit of Rooster after Janet slapped and then hugged him. Eddie retreated after giving two old neighbor ladies a show when he lost his blanket. He lost it again at the front door when he picked Janet up and carried her to bed. They weren't able to make love do to Janet's current sore state.

Tuesday morning rolled around and Janet woke alone. She questioned as to where Eddie had been when he came in with Breakfast. He was vague and they wound up in bed where Janet teased Eddie about the men that would be touching her at the spa only to be informed they requested women. Janet turned that one around on him as well.

It was decided the guy's would be using Janet's brand new SUV after she threatened them strongly about it. Janet thought she had enough collateral by using Eddie's truck, turns out the guy's sprung for a limo. Eddie was the only one to kiss his woman goodbye and again he offered to stay with her, but she told him to go. After the other guy's realized what they had done they piled into the limo for their goodby kisses only to be run out by Janet.

Guy's conversted over the price of the spa and what each treatment exactly was, Ronnie got Lacey a maternity massage and they started in about labor and delivery. Eddie didn't want to talk about babies and made it clear.

Eddie let it slip that Janet was high maintenance and always spent that much on her hair and wasn't a newbie to the spa experience the guy's gave him a hard time about it. Eddie managed to explain why all the pampering the girls got was really for them. Again they ragged him saying he just wanted the good sex. That wasn't it and Eddie explained how it was the power to be her man. The feeling he got when Janet was completely relaxed and only wanted and needed Eddie to be strong for her.

The guy's kidnapped Phil, kicking and screaming all the way as they held him hostage in the car. They guy's ended up holding Phil out of the window as he threw up. They were pulled over by a motor cycle cop wearing Phil's vomit and nearly went to jail when he refused to get out of the car. An hour later as they sat in the car wash Phil was sulled up and Owen turned the radio, it just so happened the song playing was My Best Friends Girl.Owen started to turn it off but Phil stopped him needing to get something off of his chest. He deflowered Nick's first girlfriend whom deflowered him. Ronnie wanted to know if Owen was the only one who hadn't shared a friend. Owen and Eddie immediately looked at each other. After 10 minutes of the guy's guessing which one of Eddie's Owen had nailed Owen lied saying it was Rory. Ronnie let it slip that Nick had been with Calley. AKA the first girl Phiz had proposed to and been rejected by. Turns out Nick dated her several years in NYC. They were all pissed off at each other.

The girls confesed to what was myth and what was truth about thier men's sex lives and gave each other a few hints an an insight to a side of Eddie no one knew existed as they were treated like queens.

Phil started the pee pee dance as Owen diagnosed. Eddie pulled over to a gass station but Phil refused to get out so Eddie left him. They guy's headed to the small BBQ joint attached and had just told the lady there would be 5 at the table when Phil came sprinting through to the restroom making it 6. Phil reluctantly but voluntarily walked back tot he car after they ate. They guy's learned their all women massage requests had been returned with a re booking of their hotel rooms. They ended up with 1 room 2 beds and a sleeper sofa having to sleep together.

They got the rings, Eddie's was a special order from the ring his mother gave him. Nick had trouble deciding. Ickey decided really quick finding the perfect thing for Darcey. Then they made an evening of it, reintroducing Phiz to the world a dirty movie a stroll down town, riding the escalator til Owen puked, then the elevator even bungee jumping and finally tatoos while they were drunk.

They girls were cutting up having a wonderful time as they had went shopping by limo after the spa. Janet was a little distant however and when she arrived home she found a bouquet of white roses on her front porch. She picked them up carried them to her nightstand, slipped in to one of Eddie's tee-shirts and crawled into bed with the note that simply said I love you.

The next morning the guy's awoke due to PG having a fit at Phil over the phone, she clearly didn't find the note Eddie left her. They all discovered Eddie was missing. Eddie couldn't get Janet to pick up her phone and left a note apologizing for not telling her he knew and that he was on his way home, he loved her. The guy's weren't in nearly as big a hurry as he was and they nearly got left behind. Eddie missed her call when he stopped the one time to use the restroom. She asked that he just come home she didn't want to do it over the phone.

Eddie made it home to find her snuggled into a blanket on the front porch swing more beautiful than ever. He apologized for not staying and she apologized for not telling him sooner she just didn't know how or when.

Owen droped drawers to show off his tatoo to Allison which turned into a little round of "Conner put a movie in for your sister to watch'

Janet and Eddie began to talk and she told Eddie how when she was 15 she woke up pregnant. She rebelled after her parents death and attended a party at Ray's house while his parent's were out of town. Ray found her the next morning passed out in the guest room, someone had slipped something in her drink. Ray felt responsible. Janet went to live with her Aunt but lost the baby at seven months, she's never had the courage to look at the picture of Jason (Jay's son) but Eddie helped her and as much as the tiny baby looked like Janet is was unmistakable Jackson Overstreet's child. Janet had know clue it was him until the night he left and her and Eddie tore into each other against the wall of the stock room.


	83. Review of Chapters 61 to 75

**_CHAPTER 61 - 65:_**

Eddie got Janet inside and into a warm bath; where Janet spotted his newly acquired tattoo on his backside turns out getting inked while with drunk friends results in a tiara balancing on the words Princess Janet on your back side as opposed to the note paper with their names for the whole noteworthy thing.

After a relaxing bath and some down time vegging in front of the tube Janet decided she wanted to get out of the house, Eddie suggested his house and Janet hesitantly informed him she didn't like his house because of all the memories she wasn't a part of, she felt like a stranger there. HE mainted they had made some memories in his house but she brought to light where the whole relationship was living through the memories in her house. Eddie made it clear that her house was fine as long as they were in the house together so it was decided Eddie would now be living at 109 Holly Lane.

Janet request Eddie take her to the winter fair, a fair that was a part of Knight's Rigde history and that Eddie Latekka had never graced with his presence. He was forced to confess one last secret to Janet that he knew was going to upset her. After the melt down he'd had over the wolf he'd gotten a dog while they were broken up. Janet informed him in a huff that their wasn't going to be a mutt running through their house.

When they got to Eddie's so she could decided if she wanted the dog or not she found the tiniest little Yorkie curled up in his bed. Eddie had named him Wolfie b/c he missed Janet. She quickly deducted Eddie was attached to the tiny dog he'd bought from a heartbroken little girl during his trip to Jersey. They wrapped it up and headed to the winter fair where they viewed the snowman that were displayed for contest Judging, one of which was a Rowen.

They also ran into Aubrey, Nick and Sam as well as Ickey and Darcey. Sam as also was a funny smartbutt and after a few minutes everyone headed off for the night. Janet and Eddie headed to Sully's for some fun.

Eddie knew Janet was in rare form when she ordered the fruity concoction. Owen and Allison showed up looking for some fun as well. They played darts and as soon as Janet and Allison hit the bar again for refills. Brian showed up to rub Eddie the wrong way. So witty banter later Owen had figured out what went of with Eddie and Janet was much to do with Rooster as he let it be known to Eddie what Brian was interested in. Eddie decided that they could form a club together. Janet interrupted quickly putting Brian in his place and Owen and Rooster of all people Stopped Eddie from killing him.

The two couples enjoyed their selves, the girls more than the guy's over burgers in a corner booth. When Sully cut Janet off she quit. Eddie tried to defuse the situation but Janet was intoxicated, horny and not putting up with any ones shit. She finally made Sully give her day's during the week so she could spend more time with Eddie as he begged her back to work. When the girls went to the restroom, Eddie and Owen had a heart to heart about what happened with Janet. He needed to be able to help her and he didn't know how.

When Janet returned she suggested she was ready to do a few naughtly things to her prince and they left, quickly. Finding their self at the lake Janet seduced Eddie into the back seat in a way he'd never forget. He carried to bed wrapped in only a blanket they kept in the car and had come in handy for them several times.

The next morning Janet awoke to a cop and Eddie's note. The neighbor was concerned that a man was carrying her inside naked. She went to the shop to talk to Eddie and they briefly broached the money subject when she told him she was going to pay bills and would meet him for lunch. Sam would staying the night with them and Nick was still lost in the relationship world as he teased Eddie about what happened.

Janet ran into Darcey who invited them to Dinner. They discussed the bills and Eddie decided he would sell the house if Phil moved out. He was going to make him pay bills but not rent since he was married now.

When Hannah called to check on Sam, he and Eddie had been having a detailed discussion about the birds and the bees as per Sam's request where he confided in Eddie that he'd all ways wished he was his dad. It broke Janet's heart for him.

They talked when Eddie got out to the shower he'd used to hide his emotions from Janet. They talked about her baby so more and Sam and the sex talk.

Janet told Eddie about the day she lost the baby. She'd been to see the people that were going to adopt him and she didn't want to give him up. She relaxed in the tub afterwards and watched her belly roll and felt him kick until she fell asleep in the water when she woke up she was in pain and bleeding. She spent several weeks in the hospital due to her age, depression and complications. Her grandparent's brought the baby home and buried him next to her parents with the name Jason, no last for she wouldn't tell them who the father was, she didn't even know but she didn't want their pitty and they didn't put Meadows to protect her from the cruelty of the world.

Eddie confessed to knowing it was Jackson. Janet knew it was him b/c of him telling Eddie he wouldn't be man enough. Something he said about the guy that was caught with the coach's daughter which opened up Eddie's entire Captain of the Football team existance b'c the coach was mad enough to put a freshmen in to get back at the boy.

Turns out Eddie's mom was Janet's therapist when it all happened and until she moved away. Eddie was willing to brave that one and called his mom to ask her to talk to Janet again. He knew it could be embarrassing for their personal life to be broadcast to his mother but he was willing if that's what it took.

_**CHAPTER 65 - 70 :**_

Eddie explained the new revelation in Janet's life to his mom and talked Janet into talking to her. It helped Eddie and Janet a lot to talk to her. Janet got a good understanding of what was really holding her back with Eddie and why she clung to her insecurities.

Eddie was asleep when she was done talking to Madeline and she insisted she'd talk to her son later not to wake him. Janet decided to overcome every insecurity and give herself fully to Eddie. She did so by playing out the fantasy he's asked for by giving her his selection of reading in exchange for him reading Nicks book all those months ago. (Go read that chapter if you want steamy b/c that it most definitely is).

Eddie was greatful that Janet requested he take her to breakfast, his growling stomach was what woke him up but he didn't have the heart to wake her just so he could eat.

To Ms. Maudies they set out after a phone call from Phil while they were cleaning their playground up from the night before. Janet ordered Eddie to stay away from her rather sore body. They lightly broached self gratification with a deal to discuss it fully later on after breakfast at least and again Janet had to tell him no way. He was a bit disappointed that next week she'd be off limits and Eddie decided the ride to breakfast was a good time to discuss something that had been on his mind since their first night together.

Eddie's concerns were over the way their bodies fit so tightly together. He knew Janet wasn't a virgin but he didn't know what the deal was sex always left her sore and he thought he was hurting her and wanted to know what he was doing wrong.

She explained the complication from the baby caused some sensitivity issues below and her body naturally tightened against her will. She told him it was getting better and her Doctor said it would more so over time but there was an alternative to waiting it out. A series of shots, Eddie decided that much pain for her wasn't worth it and he was fine just the way they were. She told him a few positions that help and he was all for that.

Ms. MAudie was Eddie's grandmothers best friend and spoiled him beyond belief she also gave Janet a bit of a time about settling for Eddie. Phil informed Eddie he was moving out because he felt like the house was holding him back. Upon returning home Janet and Eddie spent the afternoon being Lazy.

They met at Ickey and Darcy's for dinner, the guy's followed Eddie's led and decided New Years Eve would be the night to propose after a bit of hassle about whether or not it was the right time. Ickey realized after Eddie's confession that he wasn't sure Janet would say yes that the girls could say no and give them the ol' heave ho.

The girls gossips about their sex lives, Eddie and Ickey just happened to walk in on it. Eddie informed Lacey that she was welcome(he'd been helping Ronnie out) and then managed to put Janet in the hot seat leaving her to explain to the kitchen full of women what she did to him the night before so Lacey could pay Ronnie back.

Ronnie was refusing to help in their New Years Eve plan and Ickey informed him he now owed Eddie since Janet was in there spilling her guts as were the rest of the girls. Ronnie was embarrassed by his sex life being talked about.

At the table all feeling neutered as the girls fixed their plates for them. AT some point they had all grown up and it was weird b/c they were just a different kind of child. The guy's started giving each other a hard time about their sex lives during dinner and Janet set all Juvenile asses straight. As a counter measure they pouted and pulled some ridiculous feelings crap on the girls. The morons had the nerve to ask the girls if they had any complaints in which the girls responded with Do you?

Ronnie went first- he claimed Darcey wanted sex to much, he wasn't super man Darce replied with Ronnies inablility to understand he's not going to make the baby pop out.

Ickey requested Darcey put some more covering panties on and stop teasing him and Darcey informed him he should learn off to roll off once in a while

Nick was stupid of all stupids by telling Aubrey he sucked up with flowers and such so she'd give him some. Aubrey explained he should stop waiting for her to jump his bones.

Eddie changed the subject before it got to him and Janet. Eddie again tried to help Nick out in the relationship area but Nick still just wasn't getting it.

After everyone left what started as a nice clam conversation between Ickey and Darcey turned into a bitter ugly fight and Ickey left. Darcey called Janet but Eddie refused to let her help since the fight was over her not being able to have children. Eddie knew Janet didn't need it and he wasn't going to let it happen. He went after Ickey finding him drunk and hopeless. He talked and lectured until Ickey went home and had another huge fight with Darcey until he ended up on the couch and she finally crawled in next to him and they feel asleep.

**_CHAPTER 71 -75 :_**

Hannah and Janet played catch up when Hannah returned from her honeymoon. Janet was only partly surprised that Hannah was nosing into her and Eddie's finances and that Hannah didn't know a thing about Ray's.

Everyone showed up for Sam's Christmas play held in the high school auditorium. Ray and Eddie accidentaly brushed hands wrapping arms around their other halves, Sam got nervous and called Nick dad, and then when all was said and done Eddie and Janet relived a few high school memories in front of the trophy case.

Janet won Eddie over all over again by suggesting they visit his mom for Christmas. Eddie broke his plans of proposal to Sully whom gave him some advise. Ickey had the most interested Christmas dinner of his life with Darcey's parents, her sister was a bitch, had one beautiful son and another on the way, her husband was a prick that tried to hit on Darcey come to find out and she left him with stitches in his head the time before when she visited. Her mom was a career affair(est) and her dad a well rounded man on the verge on announcing his divorce.

Ickey ended up gaining her dad's blessing and hitting her brother in law not to mention putting her mom in her place. Darcey finally confessed to her mom that she couldn't have children after a night of children being crammed down her throat. Other than Ickey her dad was the only one that knew.

Lacey broke it to Ronnie they were having a girl, she would be named Caroline.

Darcey wanted a rose garden, turns out her dad knew just what to show Ickey to make him understand what she wanted. IT was a book he read to her when she was little and the princess got married in a rose garden. Darcey had left that part out still not knowing Ickey was going to propose. Breakfast was a bit more peaceful.

_**CHAPTER 75 - 79:**_

Janet proved to Eddie that she had the power in the bedroom. The Daniels showed up a day early full of criticism and suggestion. Nick managed to offend Aubrey in an attempt to make sure she was happy. The garrets would all be under the same roof decorating the Commanders tree.

Janet and Karen spent an evening shopping after being questioned about their sexuality by a playful Rooster and Sully.

Eddie almost baulked at going to his moms when learning last minute she now had a live in boyfriend but Janet let him decide on his own and he was the better man sucking it up to go though he was even more displease that they would have to stay with them since all hotels were already booked up.

Pizza Girl had a meltdown over Phil's parents coming though she'd met them before. They had moved back into her old apartment before telling Eddie that they did. Eddie tried to start a little dirty business in the truck and Janet turned him down finally giving in she started something last minute just to leave him hanging when they pulled in. She had to make him get out of the truck to go in.

Janet again had to make him talk to his moms boyfriend.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the update. I stopped here because it's best to just read chapters 76-79. So much is said that I couldn't possibly sum it up. The discussions explain so much of Eddie and Janet that a few words wouldn't convey the thoughts. **


	84. Do you hear trumpets?

"Where's this beautiful son I've heard so much about" Madeline's friend Gail asked when she opened her door. Janet sent Madeline a stack of pictures of Eddie most of which she was in; the day after she talked to her and Madeline had shown them off like a proud mother would.

"They've had a long day" David was really impressed with Eddie as he took a seat with his poker buddy George

"I'll introduce you tomorrow. They just got done unpacking" Madeline replied

"Please, your face says it all" Gail laughed thinking about the night they all discovered the wall of her living room happened to but up against her neighbors bed room wall and how embarrassed Madeline looked when Gail brought it to light.

"We don't know that that's what their doing" Madeline replied.

"I guess we'll know in a few minutes" Gail laughed looking at the wall

"I know how to solve that, I've had plenty of practice living next door to you two" George turned the music on . The fifties of course was there favorite as it was just before their time. It was more than loud enough to drown out anything they might would have heard from Eddie and Janet. The four sat around in their robes and pajamas playing cards, drinking and cracking jokes.

--

"I love you" Eddie kissed her as soon as he released

"I love you too"

"Eddie" Janet called and Eddie grunted as he rolled off of her "Do you hear trumpets"

"Yeah, but I can still hear you screaming my name so it might just be my ears ringing" Eddie huffed out of breath and Janet swatted at him. He caught her hand and kissed the ring.

"I wasn't screaming" She stated to be fact

"You're going to kill me one of these day's woman" Eddie picked at her as he shifted his exhausted body so she could curl up in his arms and against his chest.

"What hasn't killed you so far only makes it better for me" Janet made fun of him

"Just so you know, I was going to do this whole romantic night with…………."

"Shhhhh! You still can, do whatever it is you were planning on…it'll be fun now that we've got all of the sappy stuff over with"

"It want be the same we're already engaged"

"We can celebrate setting a date" Janet suggested

"I think I can handle that" he was still out of breath.

"Did you read the inscription" Eddie asked playing with the ring on Janet's finger. Now that she was tucked under the sheet in her arms.

"I've been a little occupied" Janet grinned as Eddie slipped the ring off and looked at it him self. She didn't even know it was inscribed

"What does it say" Eddie handed her the ring and she looked her self "Oh Goody now the fun begins" she read it out loud.

"I think you've had enough fun for one night" Janet said as Eddie slid the ring back on her hand.

"How is it that I can barely breathe but your not even winded."

"I've had more time to recover than you." She was right she was there and done ten minutes before he was. Janet usually made it there just shortly or at the same time as him but tonight he seemed to have a little extra thrust raging inside of him.

He told her the story of where the ring came from. Janet made him let her try on the other ring as well so she could see what the set looked like. They talked for a while but it wasn't very long before they were both sound asleep.

--

Gail asked George what time it was thinking her watch was wrong. It wasn't. "I'll be over first thing in the morning to meet your precious baby boy" Gail smiled mischievously when she checked her watch again. The music had stopped and the wine was gone now in the wee hours of Christmas Day.

"It doesn't bother you to know your son and his girlfriend are. mmmmmm" George picked on Madeline clearing his throat. The four were very close Friends.

"He's a grown man she's a grown woman and their in love…it's perfectly normal there's no reason to be bothered by it."

"That's the doctor talking, the mother doesn't want to deal with him being grown" David and George laughed but David stopped short when Madeline gave him the look

"When you can do what he just did, you can laugh until then you're not allowed to" Gail informed her husband. She was quite the character.

"I haven't heard you complain" George was quick to defend his manhood

"That's because I take the batteries our of you hearing aids before we go to bed" Gail was full of it but funny none the same.

"I think Janet is wonderful and I couldn't have chosen better myself but I just got him back and I guess I don't want to share."

"Let me get this straight, you're jealous of your son's girlfriend. I know I ain't the shrink but even I can tell that's messed up and that's with a bottle of wine in me" Gail summed it up

"I'm not jealous of Janet, I'm just..."

"Jealous of Janet" Gail lowered her chin and raised her brows

"No, I just miss my son and now he's a grown man and moving on with his life and it's just a matter of time before he's got a family of his own and I'll never get to see him"

"Yeah you're probably right, he's going to be busy with his own Life and when he has children of his own I'm sure he'll never want his mother to babysit" David offered some help

"Stop shrinking my head" Mattie ordered David

"It worked didn't it. Even us head doc's need someone to look at our gears from time to time to" He comforted her knowing her pain was over the years they were apart

"Okay you've got a point, what do I need to do" She asked Gail knowing she was the sneaky manipulative one.

"To get a grand baby" She chuckled "I don't think they need very much help with that one"

"Just because they ...shut up you old crow. How do I hurry them up. Without Eddie figuring it out" Mattie warned

"I don't think that's very productive to the inner you or your relationship with Eddie and especially Janet"

"It'll be productive for Eddie" George gave his mind in the gutter grin

--

The next morning Mattie and David were up, had eaten and were fully dressed. David was watching t.v. when Eddie came stumbling out of the bedroom. His hair was a mess and he was still in jeans and a t-shirt rubbing his eyes. Actually he was just now in pants and a shirt but he didn't feel the need to share that with anyone.

"Good morning" David said to Eddie and Eddie mumbled it back.

"Long night" David asked about the time Eddie started to go through the kitchen door. He turned around and walked closer to the couch.

"Did we miss curfew? You didn't say anything oh yeah that's right you couldn't because you were busy having old people sex" Eddie joked already in a good mood which he never was in the mornings

"That was a good one" David complimented Eddie. When Eddie started to walk off David started cussing the remote control. "This stupid volume button is stuck, it's always to loud the neighbors can probably hear every letter Pat tells Vanna to turn over" Eddie didn't pay it much attention and headed to the kitchen.

His mom was already working on Christmas Dinner by getting the turkey ready to go into the oven. Eddie headed straight to the coffee pot and poured a cup attempting to fix it the way he liked it but had quickly gotten out of the habit since Janet always had his coffee waiting for him and he wasn't really sure what he even drank in his anymore.

"What time is it" Eddie asked

"A quarter after Eleven" his mom replied

"Really?" Eddie said apologizing for sleeping so late but blushed

"It's fine, don't worry about it" his mom told him "Is Janet up" she asked

"No, she's still sleeping like a baby. This is only the second time I've ever known her to sleep past eight" Eddie replied sipping his coffee as his mom put the turkey in the oven.

"When was the other time"

"The morning after the night we made up, she almost missed Hannah's wedding" His mom just looked at him smiled and shook her head as she started to rinse vegetables.

"What, you asked" Eddie grinned so proud of him self

"That I did" she admitted

"Can I ask you something else that's personal" He was surprised to see his mother slump in posture and dry her hands almost as if she were nervous

"That depends on what you want to know" Eddie answered slowly waking up compliments of the coffee as he leaned against the counter

"Other than the obvious reason of course, Baby why did you…….never mind I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. If Janet knows and was willing to give you a chance that's good enough"

"It's a long story" Eddie touched his mom's arm trying to ease her rattled state

"What's the short version" She asked expecting one or two sentences

"You sure you can handle it…I don't want to overload you with things to dissect like you head doctors always do, trying to figure out where it all went wrong because I already know the answer to that"

"Really well if you're so smart tell this quack where that point was"

"I didn't call you a quack and it was me getting drunk at Junior prom that really did it of course you can figure what lead me to that but I don't want to talk about you and dad" Eddie answered childishly

"Ohh yes, the same prom Nick called and said you two had dropped your dates off at home early and you were going to head out to the lake for some quality male bonding but I couldn't talk to you because you were where exactly? "

"Is that what he told you" Eddie laughed " You didn't believe it did you"

"Of course not, I knew what you boys had on your mind. The same thing your father did at our prom"

"Okay, I didn't need to know that. Nor did I need to know that you wanted us to stay out for a while last night so you and him could... ... .. knock boots" Eddie was very matter of a fact as he shivered off the thought.

"And what exactly were you knocking last night?"

"Luggage" Eddie mumbled to himself earning a very demanding look from his mother

"You women don't care, but it bothers men..sure we can talk about it in front of the guy's but not in front of other women..why don't yall get that" Eddie shrugged his shoulders

"Why did getting drunk at the prom result in you acting like a jigalo, Edward" She asked ignoring his statement of protest

"Ouch, that hurt" Eddie whined but his mother just stared at him waiting for the answer.

"You already know some of it but I'll start at the top. It's all because I got drunk at prom and passed out before we actually did anything but I didn't know that and I just believed her when she said we did….anyway she was pregnant and caught the father with another woman so she decided to get even with him by using his worst enemy , that being me…She told me the baby was mine then decided she didn't want to be a mother with out telling me so I felt guilty and tried to make it up to her, she left, I slept with Nick's girlfriend Hannah only to find out all this time that Sam could have been mine. **He isn't**. Before that though Nick left, you left. I spent years wallowing in guilt and shame. My best friend and roommate became a shut in then Dad died and left me a small fortune." His mother didn't even have time to respond. Eddie was right it was overwhelming even though she knew part of it.

"That's how I got **there**. Are you sure you can handle how I got **here**." Eddie asked and she just nodded

"I started hanging out at Sully's a lot. Pretty much because I was in love with Janet only I didn't know how to deal with it so we were just drinking buddies until I finally got the nerve to ask her out. It took a couple of years. I screwed it up though remarkably quick which brings us to the twirl. Any way I stalled when it came to …moving things to the next level because well frankly because I was embarrassed about my history and I didn't know how to…..I had never…"

"actually made love to a woman, Janet was right you have been winging it the whole time" his mom interjected embarrassing him more than he ever thought he could be

"I was going to say I had never wanted to stay afterwards but now that I'm completely humiliated, yeah . Do you have any idea how stupid I felt when my girlfriend marched into my office and basically asked me to have sex with her."

"Janet doesn't really strike me as the type of girl to do something like that and is it my fault that you can talk about sex but not love"

"She didn't come right out and say it but she got the point across. Talk about putting pressure on a guy, I was scared I wouldn't be able to……never mind. Things were going great then she nearly dumped me because I didn't want to drive all the way to providence to meet her grandparents and no it's not your fault that you and Dad had trouble." she knew with that statement that her and his father's problems had lasting scars of Eddie.

"She doesn't seem to be as unbending as you. Were you just not wanting to put forth the effort or were you scared of what it meant to start involving family because that meant it wasn't just a extended roll ..." Eddie stopped her not wanting to hear it

"Do you remember the blond we all had a crush on when we were kids, Angela…anyway when we were at her funeral Ickey whom by the way had a lengthy affair with Owen Rowen's wife, its all of the mend now but he pointed out that maybe what we've been looking for a whole life is right in front of us, so we went to Providence I meet her grands, that turned out to be one of the best weekends of my life. Shortly after that the worst day of my life came crashing down around me" Eddie was starting to freeze up.

"You've made it this far" His mother encouraged him to go ahead

"Rory came back manipulated the situation which wasn't hard seeing how I'm the stupidest man on the planet since I avoided Janet and kissed Rory, of course Janet saw it…almost slept with another man that hates me because he thought I bedded the girl he likes, turns out she's into girls. We broke up and basically fought with the exception of the night she figured out it was Jackson."

"Eddie, tell me you didn't"

"I didn't know anything about what happened or it would have never happened especially the way it did" His mother just glared at him disapproving

"I know I'm about to regret this but what do you mean the way it did"

"Are you just curious or do you really need to know"

"Both"

"It was kind of a revenge, self loathing, make up, less than moral loss of sanity in the stock room at Sully's kind of thing" He was ashamed

"How did, why did you let that happen?"

"We were both lonely, hurt, lost and just searching for something to hold on to not to mention incredibly..."

"I get the picture"

"It happened again, not like that. The night I found out Sam was in fact not my son between that and Roy having recently confessed her sins all I wanted was every thing to be okay with Janet. I just needed to be in her arms so I begged the woman I love to give herself to me one more time. Don't bite my head off I already know it was a new all time low for me, I didn't have the right to use her like that, no man does. But she did and I wouldn't let go so she did." Eddie took a deep breath and let it out. His mom was patient and let him go at his own pace.

"I came to see you then I punched the guy I thought she slept with so she would fight with me and we got into a really big fight in front of everyone at Sully's, where we pretty much spilled every ounce of our personal life in front of all of our friends, she sprung me from jail and we talked half the night"

"Then made up the other half" his mom joked trying to lighten the mood

"Actually we…I can't believe I'm telling my mother about the intimate part of my relationship with Janet when I begged her not to tell you"

"Eddie, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I do want you to know I'm here, I always have been and if you need me don't be ashamed to ask for my help whether it's to just listen or give advise. I love you and that will never change. I'm not claiming to be perfect no parent is but what makes it all worth it is to watch your children grow up and start families of their own. I've been through it all so I understand I really do, I can still remember being embarrassed because my father came into the delivery room while I was in labor with your stubborn butt. I was completely covered up and he just wanted to tell me he loved me and that he would be right outside if I needed him. All I could think about was why in the world would I need my father right then, what could he possibly do that would help. There was no way he was going to deliver you, I didn't want him anywhere near me when all the attention was directed there. Make a long story short I was embarrassed about being pregnant, not to be confused with being ashamed. It was just so personal. You just didn't want to cooperate and I was so exhausted that I stopped pushing, James did his best to encourage me to but in the end your grandfather is the reason you made it into this world. I kicked my mom out of the room because she was telling me how to do it but dad just came in sat down beside me and held my hand. He never said a word and the second you were born he got up and waited out side until I was ready for visitors. That's what a good parent does, they watch and wait until they are needed, it's hard to do the watching but it's worth every second when you're child needs you even if they are a fully grown man."

"I can't" Eddie told her

"Mom or therapist?" she asked him

"We still had a lot to talk about so we took a bath" Eddie took a deep breath beofre letting it out

"Together, I'm assuming."

"Yes" He blushed again

"Relax, I suggest that to couples that are in marriage counseling. It really helps"

"Well there's a story behind that one to. Not long after we took that next step I came over and found her asleep in the tub. She's got one of those antique ones any way the lights were off and she had the bathroom filled with candles"

"Are you sure you should be telling me this story"

"She's got me what would she need to do that for" Eddie asked completely serious and a little embarrassed that his mom would suggest Janet was partaking in self administered relations.

"You don't honestly believe that do you"

"I like to pretend I do…..Anyway back to what I was telling you. She looked so peaceful sitting in that tub full of bubbles. She had a glass of wine and I didn't want to just leave her their asleep so I woke her up. She still wasn't comfortable with me seeing her naked. But she ended up letting me watch her bathe. I liked it but not just because she was naked. That night turned into several more nights of me watching her bathe and then one night she asked me to join her. I had never done that before; a few less than romantic showers but never anything like that. I of course accepted her offer but I never expected to feel the same way it obliviously made her feel. Eddie Latekka Captain of the football team, ladies man, bar fighter, whatever sitting in a candle lit bubble bath and actually enjoying every second of it and believe it or not there wasn't even anything sexual about it. I mean yeah it was intimate and we were naked against each other and we had sex that night but it wasn't like... I don't know some things just don't make sense and others aren't suppose to I guess"

"What man wouldn't enjoy being with a naked woman?" His mom asked

"That was just an added bonus, What got to me was knowing I knew it was the way her curls would get wet and hang, her leaned against my chest completely relaxed, the hot water turning her skin pink, I don't really know how to describe it." Eddie was noticeably uncomfortable discuss the most intimate part of his life. He hadn't even been able to discuss it with Janet yet, not comfortably anyway.

"Try"

"It's like when we're in that tub time stands still and nothing else matters but just being able to feel each other. I didn't get that until she told me about when she lost the baby. Has she told you about that day"

"She was taking a bath when she lost the baby, but Honey usually when someone connects an event like that with an object or action they avoid repeating that action or using that particular object" The therapist was coming out in her. "We really shouldn't discuss this without her, Like you said she'll tell you what she wants to know and I can't talk to you about it."

"We're talking about me remember and how I feel about it" Eddie made fun of his mother

"The reason she's so relaxed when she does that is because it reminds her of the happiest time in her life, the last time she felt her son so when she's upset or overwhelmed she goes back to that place she remembers as truly happy and all this time she's been sharing that with me. But I didn't know until we got back together. It was Janet's way of showing how much she loved me, even if she couldn't say the actual words because she was so scared. So to us taking a bath together is just a reassurance that no matter what we're afraid of we're in it together"

"Are you sure you're not seeing a therapist of your own" She asked impressed with her son's ability to connect emotionally.

"I grew up with you, what did you expect, you turned me into a Pansy" Eddie growled at her

"You love that girl, there's nothing wrong with that. You'll make a good life together" She started back to cooking as if the conversation was over.

"There's more" Eddie teased her and she looked like she was going to be sick with worry

"We made up the rest of the night and the next morning, I went to Boston, we talked about everything again, I moved in, we came for Christmas and last night I asked her to marry me " Eddie got the whole story out without stopping

"Eddie"

"Don't worry She said yes" Eddie grinned his happiest smile turning up his coffee not happy that it wasn't as good as when Janet fixed it.

"Ohhh, Baby" she hugged him and Eddie actually hugged his mother back

"You couldn't wait for me" Janet said walking into the kitchen dressed and looking for Eddie. His mom got to her first and hugged her still holding her wet vegetable peeling hands up as not to get any on them while she hugged them.

"Morning Princess" Eddie kissed her and she snuggled against him. She took his coffee and he was happy to share. His mom had to look at the ring while Janet was drinking coffee. Eddie wouldn't turn a loose of her long enough otherwise.

"Princess?" Mattie asked with a sarcastic giggle as Janet adjusted the cream and sugar content.

"Eddie made the mistake of getting a tattoo while he was drunk with his drunk buddies" She looked up at him with an you should have known better look.

"It's not very big and no body but Janet can see it anyway" His mother just gave him a disapproving look.

"I don't really know if I should be insulted or impressed that he has my name on his ass." His mom couldn't believe it. "With a tiara." Janet added

"Have you eaten anything" Janet knew Eddie would be starving after the work out he had that night and it already being nearly lunch.

"Not yet, I was waiting on you" She just looked at him knowing he was waiting for her to fix him something. He didn't really want to ask his mom and he was already to spoiled to do it him self. Janet told him to sit and she would fix him a sandwich or three. He patiently waited at the table reading the sports section of the newspaper and about to drink his coffee that she so kindly let him have back nearly empty but tasting just right like she always made it.

Janet sat his plate down in front of him along with something cold to drink. He thanked her with a kiss and she turned back around to fix herself one.

"Sorry about last night" Janet apologized to her future mother in law

"Don't worry about it…someone should have thought about that before they proposed" she returned both laughing

"Care to let me in on your little secret" Eddie's mouth was full as usual

"I would think you already knew" Both ladies laughed

"My friend Gail was here bright and early to meet you two, She'll be back shortly to give you a run for your money but I'm pretty sure you don't have anything to worry about" Madeline joked

"They live next door, right" Janet sat down beside Eddie and Madeline joined them along with David ready for lunch himself

They shared the news with David who shook Eddie's hand. Janet made Eddie leave his plate long enough to get the other half of the ring set to show his mom. They ooo'd and ahhh'd over it for a while and then started discussing the wedding. Janet didn't know what she wanted..not even a clue. Eddie suggested they elope the next week but that wasn't going to fly with Janet or his mom.

"Oh Goodie, now the fun begins?" David questioned when he looked at the ring.

"It was part of the twirl speech" Janet said over her cup of coffee

Then Eddie got the news he didn't want to hear. His Aunt and Uncle were coming to dinner with their Children, Eddie's cousin's that he couldn't stand and their children along with David's kids and grand-kids. All Eddie could think about was taking Janet back to bed but that wasn't going to happen until it was actually time to go to bed. Afternoon Delight wasn't going to be on the menu no way no how.

"That's quite an appitete you had there" David couldn't resist when Eddie finally scooted his plate back everyone else had long finished.

"Ohh, I almost forgot to tell you. We're going dancing later tonight but if you would rather stay in, I completely understand but before you decide it's not just the older generation there's actually more people your age than ours. I was so happy to find out they were going to be open tonight" Madeline still loved to dance and while David wasn't as good at it as Eddie's father was she still liked to go.

"I'm sorry but when you say dancing on Christmas Night I think walkers, bad music and streamers in some lodge hall" Eddie painted such a beautiful picture

"It's kind of like Sully's was before I left"

"It hasn't changed" Eddie and Janet both laughed

"They just have a dance floor and nicer furniture is all" Madeline went on to explain

"Just think about it" Eddie and David left the two women alone as they made their way to the couch.


	85. I want to make love to you

Eddie and David had just settled into their seats when the doorbell rang. David yelled _come in you old goat_ and Gail and George came right on in. George and David both warned Eddie that she was a man eater. Not that he had to be told she made it quite clear. She finally joined the ladies in the kitchen.

"Janet this is my nosy neighbor Gail; Gail this is Janet, and of last night my future daughter in law" Gail looked at her having not heard that piece of news.." Eddie proposed last night!" she added

"Before or after the mind blowing sex" Gail had no tact and just blurted it out with such gusto

"I'm sorry" Janet thought for sure she misunderstood. Clearly she had caught on that his mom and David knew they wanted to have sex by making sure they announced their departure and slamming the door. But they were gone before they stopped fighting it.

"You didn't tell her" Gail winked "I didn't really see where it would just fit into conversation. Most civilized people wouldn't just out right ask" Gail could feel her friends eyes burning through her

"Yeah well we both know I am anything but civilized, honey we had to turn music on to drown out the noise of you and that bucking stud in there…you wouldn't be interested in trading for an old gray mule would you" She picked up her coffee and took a sip like it was just daily conversation

Janet laughed at her description of Eddie but was mortified. "I don't really know what to say other than it was all Eddie's fault" Janet laughed along with the two other ladies

"The music wasn't because we could hear anything" Madeline assured her

"No it's from past experience living next to her" Gail was full of facial expressions

"Honey if I had a man like that I would keep my windows and doors open so the whole world could hear how blessed I was"

"Like what" It's not that Janet didn't already know but she loved to hear it

"Please like you need to be told. You know in his younger day George was a lot like your Eddie. Tall, handsome, with a beautifully sculptured body and a..."

"I think what Gail meant to say was that it's fine, we didn't hear much anyway" Mattie said through a red face and a muffled laugh stuffing a roll in Gail's mouth

"You missed those two going at hot and heavy before you ever started warming up stud's muffin" Gail ratted out her friend

"GAIL!, your talking about my son" she was thoroughly embarrassed

Gail couldn't let that one pass without comment "What I'm jealous, what did you do to him anyway" Janet looked at Eddie's mom as to ask if her friend was serious. "Come on spill, I need all the help I can get with the worn out ass I've got for a bed warmer"

"I think you better take it easy on that ass or you'll be walking. He's not as young as he use to be"

"Like you don't miss how much fun sex was when you were young." Gail shot back then pretended as if she were whispering to Janet but not actually making an effort to be quiet.

"She may have divorced young buck's father but until he died she was still in that sadle every chance she got" Janet could see her future mother in law blush and knew it was true

"So I guess Eddie does take after his dad" Janet fit right in

"According to what I heard last night while you two were gone for a little 'ride' he's got a little of both of the two of them in him." Gail smirked over her glass of wine.

"So what tricks did you pull out last night"

"Oh please I didn't turn him on it was a stupid football" She continued to explain once she saw the looks they were both giving her. "And he was kinda turned on by the mischievousness of doing it in his mothers house" Janet giggled

--

"So, how are you liking Jersey" George asked Eddie

"It ain't the Ridge but it's got a few high points" Eddie answered vegged out on the couch

"I guess it did" George murmured

"You're looking at an engaged man, Mr. Latekka here requested for there to be a Mrs. Latekka in the park last night" David filled George in as they cheered for opposing teams

"That explains a lot" George and David both chuckled

"Exactly what is a lot" Eddie asked

"You know you being in such a good mood…..she's in a good mood……umm, a ,the ring " They took turns spewing nonsense out. "Being so emotionally drained you turned in early" That one came with a laugh

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one who doesn't know what you two are really talking about"

"Fine, we knew you were _comforting_ each other so we left to give you some privacy but we had already heard enough. We put some music on though when we got next door but I don't know about the neighbors on the other side" David informed him laughing.

"I'm sorry to have done that to you fellas but Janet broke into our old high school to steal my homecoming football and gave it to me last night plus she agreed to marry me so it wasn't really like I had a choice"

"That's a load of crap, you had a choice you just chose the more appealing option" David was all professional

"Yeah you may be right but you would of done the same thing, I really am sorry though"

"I doubt that" George barked and David Laughed

"Ohh no, I'm not sorry for doing it, I'm just sorry that yours are going to be disappointed from now on" Eddie got the last word

--

Gail said her goodbye's and headed back to her apartment to wait for her grandchildren to come over.

"Eddie is going to die when he finds out you heard us having sex, he's always been really private when it comes to our bedroom…even with the guys" Janet was doing her best to find the humor in it.

"He may handle it better than you think, we talked for a while this morning before you got up" Janet was thrilled to hear it

"About what" Janet wasn't being nosy she just wanted to know what Eddie finally got off his chest

"We pretty much covered from Prom night to present, last night was pretty much left off the table though" she answered getting out a bottle of wine and two glasses

"Most of the conversation was surprisingly about Bubble Baths" She poured them both a glass knowing she was hitting a nerve

"Eddie told you about watching me bathe, I have to say I didn't that see coming" Janet was blind sided

"Not specifics just how it makes **him** feel" She stressed the him

"I know how he feels about it, that's why I'm so shocked that he said anything..that has got to be the most private and intimate thing we do"

"I can't blame you for being upset, but he wanted me to know the woman he knows"

"I'm not upset just completely and utterly stunned………no offense but he wouldn't tell his mother that, there's no way…..I know Eddie. The first time he sat and watched me, it scared the hell out of me. Partly because I was so self conscious but part of it was because he was scared to death. I thought he was going to pass out he was so pale"

"What do you think he was so scared of"

"Commitment" Janet answered "At first I thought he just didn't want to be with a woman who wasn't perfectly built but now I'm pretty sure I'm the only woman that ever cared about what Eddie needed, don't get me wrong he's received some very special attention from the ladies but I know none of them actually cared about being with Eddie they just wanted to be the one that got to parade him around. His whole reputation of being so great in bed is a bunch of hot air, don't get me wrong he is but I'm the only one that really knows that because I'm the only one who hasn't just serviced him for the sake of saying I was with Eddie Latekka and I guess it wore on him after a while to know that none of them cared whether or not he could please them they didn't even want him to try. There wasn't anything to make him feel worthy, Eddie Latekka didn't feel like a man he felt like everyones crutch"

"You are the only woman he's ever made love to, that much I do know"

"I think he was scared that if he let me take care of him, it would be for pity or I would just leave and he didn't want me to feel the same way about him as he did Rory"

"I think you're right" They were both crying.

"He was completely vulnerable every time he watched me bathe, he was waiting for me to tell him it was okay to be scared. He felt so helpless and it hurt me to see that part of Eddie. I guess it made me even more self conscience because if Eddie Latekka was nervous, what the hell was I missing. I just wanted to love him but kept getting this feeling like he was looking for a place to run so I thought that's what I should be doing to"

"But you asked him to join you"

"Yeah I did and everything changed, we started to get more comfortable with each other and shared a few small things but before we could tackle all of the other baggage Rory came back and instead of relying on each other we did run. But we're okay with that because it got us here. It's just that I think every time Eddie and I shared a bath, it was just one step closer to letting go and trusting each other. It's always so …I don't know"

"Yes you do"

"I guess it's the most peaceful, calm stillness you could imagine. We connect more those moments than we ever could in a lifetime otherwise"

"Do you want to know what he said" Madeline asked Janet

"Of course but that is a defining marker between the Eddie Latekka everybody wanted and the Eddie Latekka he wanted, the one with a purpose that's why I said he didn't tell his mother that. He was talking to the therapist"

"You may be right about that, but I will always be his mother first and as his mother I think you should know how he really feels"

"Okay but as my therapist don't you tell me that we shouldn't take second hand feelings, that it should come from each other and learning to be open about those feelings is all part of the process" Janet still felt guilty

"Forget what I said, he's my baby and he needs a push" Janet laughed but didn't ask her what he said they just sat drinking their wine.

She didn't need to ask Madeline volunteered it "He said that time stands still and nothing else matters but just being able to feel each other. My baby boy said that. I can't tell you how happy I am with the man he's turned out to be."

They were both wiping their eyes when Eddie walked into the kitchen. He expected to find them gossiping but instead was caught off guard by them crying.

"Did we burn the Turkey or something" Eddie asked as serious as he could be and they both started laughing and Janet cleared the rest of the tears from her eye's as his mother headed to the sink attempting to hide hers.

"The turkey's fine" Eddie ran his finger down Janet's cheek and lifted her chin to kiss her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" Eddie talked softly to Janet but she assured him he didn't. "Something was going on if you're both crying" he spoke softly to her again

Janet stood to divert the subject but Eddie just pulled her right back down into his lap. "Clearly you don't want to talk to me about it but I'm here if you do" He kissed the top of her head as his mother tried not to ease drop.

Eddie's mom insisted it was just girl stuff but that her and David were expected at the church to help serve and asked Janet if she would mind making sure the turkey didn't catch the house on fire. Eddie made a comment about it not being necessary to leave her own house because she thought they wanted some alone time. She quickly informed him they really were expected at the church not to be such a pervert.

"What's really going on" Eddie asked when they left

"I want to make love to you" Janet whispered back

"I would love to make love you to but you should know we had an audience last night"

"I know but as long as it's just you and me in the room, it doesn't matter" Janet answered back.

Eddie cupped her face and kissed her. Soft and hesitantly and Janet nearly melted into his arms. Eddie took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. He was certain to lock the door. Janet started to undress at the side of the bed and Eddie stopped at the foot and watched her. Janet crawled into the bed and laid gracefully naked watching him unbutton and peal off his flannel shirt tossing it on the foot of the bed, then slowly he unbuckled his belt and jeans stopping just as the zipper bottomed out to pull off and toss his t-shirt all the while Janet played with a lock of hair around her finger. She didn't even realize she was heating him up with the innocence of it as she twisted the curl tighter and tighter before letting it drop and starting again. Eddie almost felt self conscience as he stripped his jeans, socks and then boxers while she stared a hole through him. Eddie slowly leaned down and started at her ankles working his way up slowly kissing every inch of her.

Janet watched as Eddie trailed her leg with sultry wet kisses. Watching him touch her the first time had resulted in a surprising shock when she found her self turned on by his hands and her own body and she hadn't passed up the chance since. Eddie would occasionally glance up to see if she was looking and they would meet with a smile.

He insisted she be propped with pillows and he gently tugged them under her back when she lifted. She knew he wanted her to watch what he was about to do next. "I love you" He kissed her thigh "I love you" She replied becoming wet with anticipation of his touch. Eddie teased her by tenderly running his hand over her body before he leaned down to caress her with his lips down her breast and between them her rib cage and navel until he laid his most passionate kisses against the tantalizing core of her sexual femininity as she watched him tenderly embrace her body in only the most loving and restrained ways.

Though Eddie abstained from more lustful motions of his tongue and fingers. Janet was building an intense sensation from the pattern of his light touch. "Baby" she called to him softly followed mere seconds later by her watching Eddie continue as she reached the rim of satisfaction involuntarily spreading her legs and running her fingers through his hair holding his head right where she needed him the most. She found her self sitting more erect, twisting and urging Eddie to go all the way. "Eddie" she called again. Eddie knew she was watching and purposefully made her view better as he gave her one final kiss this time slightly teasing with his tongue before she pushed him over and took to her knees urging him to sit against the head board.

Eddie helped her ease into penetration. It took Janet only a moment to reach climax where she panted digging her nails into Eddie's chest and staring into each others eyes. She never yelped or screamed or moaned loudly . Eddie cupped her face with one hand. "Let me make love to you, Baby …..don't hold back on me" he whispered pushing deeper inside of her until he was sure she was getting all she could by the way she trembled. He knew the difference between Janet just feeling quietly and Janet holding back. For starters Janet had only been quiet a hand full of times in their relationship. She just wasn't able to do it unless there had been a momentous occasion and he knew his mom told her about the bath.

He didn't like for her to be on top once she released. He knew how he felt when he did and if she was going to continue to have sex until he climaxed he wasn't going to leave her in an exhausted state carrying the bulk of the work load. He rolled her over only missing one or two of his constant smooth and perfectly timed thrusts.

"I love you" Janet whispered when she realized Eddie was just a few strokes away.

"I love you to Baby" He whispered in a kiss as he stopped "Will you do it with me" he asked and Janet nodded as he started to kiss her chest and neck. Janet returned the favor and Eddie started to slowly pull out and ease back in as she caressed his body and allowed her mouth to make love to his chest and upper arm. It was all he could do to hold off and wait for her. Eddie pulled her right leg up holding her knee against his hip. He knew she liked it . She never moved as her face flushed and a few tears rolled much like the night they made up as Eddie watched the wave of pleasure come over her face and pant out through her crackling voice. He filled her body with what he hoped would one day down the road result in a child between them, the most precious gift they could give one another and when it happened he hoped it would be from a union like that.

After their rather short lived union and an hour of emotional de-stressing Janet suggested they needed to get up, his mom would be back soon and she would just assume avoid that scinero. They also needed to get dressed for dinner. Janet straightened the bed as soon as they got out of it. She got in the shower and Eddie took the turkey out before joining her.


	86. The next 70 years

By the time Madeline and David made it back they were dressed for dinner and decidedly dancing leaving no proof that they had made love. Madeline knocked on their door and Eddie told her it was open. When she walked in Eddie was sitting on the side of the perfectly made bed in dress pants and black shirt putting his shoes on. Janet was in the bathroom finishing up her make up and putting on her jewelry.

"I don't want to intrude"

"Does it look like you're intruding on something" Eddie chuckled "Stop worrying " he added

"I just wanted to give you the heads up that you're favorite cousin is on his way up along with his snotty wife and their four demon kids" She tried to smile about it at least but Eddie knew when she was just being nice. They may have spent years apart but their relationship was unconditional and picked up right where it left off

"Hey Eddie have you seen the pearls you got me for my Birthday…_Janet asked from the bathroom_…I think I left them at home" she walked into the room

"They were on the dresser right next to your ………" Eddie replied standing up from the bed to look at her as his heart nearly pounded out of his chest.

"Oh you look lovely dear" Madeline complimented her interrupting Eddie and turning to face Janet. Eddie stood behind his mother mouthing something but stopped instantly when she turned back around.

"Have you made up your mind about dancing" she asked

"Yeah, I think we might just do that" Eddie replied watching Janet mouth her own confusion back at him.

"Well, it sounds like my lovely sister has arrived as well…" Eddie's mom laughed hearing her voice echo through the house. As soon as she closed the door Eddie walked right up to Janet and kissed her passionately . Of course naturally his mother would have forgotten to tell them something and opened the door again. Janet was in a panic and now utter shock and Eddie just mumbled out something about telling Janet how beautiful she was.

"That may very well be but at the rate you're going she's going to be waddling down the isle if you don't give the woman a chance to breathe" she replied looking at Janet who was about to turn blue and just sat down on the side of bed

"Can you give us a minute" Eddie asked grabbing a hold of her

"Janet dear are you pregnant" Madeline asked as Janet had nearly fainted from her words

"No, she's not…are you?" he had the audacity to turn around and ask Janet after telling his mother no

"OF COURSE NOT, you know that…I just felt light headed is all" Janet replied

"Is there anything I can do to help" Madeline offered as Eddie sat down beside Janet

"No, I'm fine really…I just need a minute to talk to Eddie about one little thing and we'll be right out" Janet's face brightened and Madeline let them be

This time when the door closed Janet got up and locked it. She grabbed her purse and started beating Eddie with it. A smack for every word that came out of her mouth. "I can't believe you asked me if I was pregnant in front of your mother" Eddie still grinned through it "What the hell is wrong with you, Latekka"

"I'm sorry but you did look like you were going to pass out when she asked you, I don't see you beating her" Eddie was sarcastic as he pulled Janet down to sit next to him. She informed him it was more fun to hit him and smacked him one more time. He took the purse away from her.

"Did you forget your birth control" Eddie asked being serious but not upset in the least

"Why does it all have to be on me, it should be considered our birth control since you don't have anything to worry about now" Janet pouted

"Baby did you forget **our **birth control" He knew what she meant because he really hadn't given precaution any thought since they stopped using condoms. He just relyed on her taking the birth control and never thought about it.

"I don't remember if **we **packed **our** birth control , I know I didn't take it last night which means if **we** forgot it, I can't take it tonight which means **we **stand a very good chance of **us** getting pregnant"

"Just look and we'll go from there" Eddie handed her purse back still with a grin amused by her frantic behavior

"Answer something for me first….why did you kiss me like that"

"I guess I just wanted you to know I loved you no matter what and there is a slight _possibility_ I may have panicked just a little but just for a second though" Eddie grinned and she hit him again

"Why would you panic, what happened to you tucking our screaming kids in after a day in the park" Janet was sarcastic replicating a child's na na a boo boo as Eddie held her hands to prevent his beating.

"Because I don't even know if the complications you had after Jason's delivery are something we'll have to work with" Eddie said softly bringing the reality of the situation to light

"I've been waiting for you to ask me about that, I wanted to say something but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" she flopped on the bed a bit withdrawn

"You can tell me you jumped off a building while I'm laid up helpless in a hospital bed but you can't tell me about this, come on I looked pitiful… I kept waiting all night for you to come back and nurse me back to health" Eddie pouted and teased Janet

"That's not funny, all I wanted to do was bring you home and tend every single bruise and indulge your every whelm, but Rory was doing that"

"She wasn't and I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up but we need to talk about what's really important right now"

"There were some problems and though you can't tell as you so nicely informed me its only because he was such a small baby, I do have some scar tissue but my doctor thinks that there should be no problem with me getting pregnant or being able to carry"

"So I can give you a child if you want me to" Eddie kissed her. The only thing she could have told him that would have made him happier was that she was already carrying his child.

Coming back down to reality he had to ask her "I know you're not ready now, but do you think you will be someday"

"Are you asking me if I don't want to have children " He had never said anything before

"I'll understand if you don't, I want like it and probably cry like a big baby, but I'll understand your reasons and we'll figure out a way for us both to live with it. I'm not going into this blindly and I would never push you into it. I've known it was a possibility that I may have to live with."

"I am scared, I don't know if something was to happen that I can do that again Eddie but I want to have children, your children but I would like to walk as opposed to waddle down the isle…I know we shouldn't wait to long but right now I'm just not ready" she looked up at him

"When you are.._he lifted her chin to kiss her_……you don't even have to ask" He was serious anytime she got ready was fine with him

"Here you do the honors" she handed him her purse. He dug through it and sure enough the birth control was right there. He handed it to her, told her he loved her and she took it. They made their way out of the room with a crack from Janet about seeing how much she had to drink before his mom actually believed she wasn't pregnant.

They spent a few long hours trying to avoid everyone. Janet was less than pleased when she had to butter her ring off of Eddie's snooty cousin in law, nor was he pleased with David's boring frog expert son or the demon kids. His Aunt drove them both nuts asking personal questions and they just wanted some peace and quite.

"Excuse me for a minute would ya" Eddie sat his drink down and headed straight to Janet whom was being badgered by his Aunt. David thought he was just trying to get away from his son that Eddie made clear he didn't care for but when he saw Janet's face the master of body language quickly figured out she needed Eddie.

"You alright" Eddie whispered stepping inbetween his aunt and Janet bending down to kiss her.

"I am now. Thank you, I just need you to stand next to me"

"So Edward, I hear you proposed last night in the park"

"I think the better highlight was Janet saying yes last night in the park"

"So when is the wedding"

"We just got engaged last night, we haven't really had time to decide" Eddie thought it was a bit strange that she'd ask.

"Please, I bet Janet knows when she wants to get married, don't you dear"

"I do but I can't tell anyone yet."

"Why not, clearly you're not pregnant like Madeline was" She was referring to the drink in Janet's hand

"Thank you for reminded me I was an accident, that's why your my favorite Aunt"

"You know I love you dear, but seriously I need a niece or nephew. My grand kids are monsters, every last one of them little demons that bite and scream." She whispered playfully "You're my only hope at normal. I was always envious of my baby sister being able to raise her child better than me"

"Don't wait to long, there's nothing in the world that compares to holding you're first born in your arms" Eddie thought he was going to be sick when he felt Janet's body tense in his arms.

"I'm afraid I'll never know that feeling" Janet replied softly and Eddie stood proudly beside her.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't think...Madeline never told me you two.."

"It's fine, we didn't and you didn't know"

"Eddie always said I had a big mouth. I guess he's right" His Aunt turned her drink up guzzling it down embarrassed. Eddie had never seen her embarrassed before.

"You didn't say anything wrong, I know what I'm missing and I don't begrudge those that have it." Eddie couldn't believe Janet was being so calm about it

"Well, Iwould say it'll make the first time you hold your first child together even more amazing but since I shouldn't presume you'll be having any..."She began to ramble

"You can say that" Eddie couldn't bare to watch her in such a melt down

"Oh thank God" She hugged both of them and they just looked at each other like wtf?

Eddie told his mother to come find him when they got ready to go dancing then grabbed Janet and disappeared back into their room only to find his sixteen year old cousin and his girlfriend going at it on their bed. Once Eddie scared the hell out of him and stripped the comforter off shoving them out of the door with it leaving an awkward situation for the rest of the room; him and Janet settled in and turned the t.v. on. They ended up watching another one of Janet's favorite black and white movies that was on. Eddie put a throw over Janet and she snuggled in next to him, neither discussing what happened with his Aunt.

An hour and a half later when everyone cleared out Madeline knocked on the door and Eddie once again told her it was open. This time when she walked in Eddie was stretched out on the bed with one arm behind his head and the other around Janet who was laid across his chest and stomach. Both still fully dressed with the exception of their shoes.

"We're leaving in about fifteen minutes if you still want to go" She realized Janet was asleep.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there" He smiled looking down at Janet.

--

Eddie woke Janet with a soft kiss so he thought only to be surprised when she slid her tongue in his mouth only having pretended she was still asleep. Eddie knew that kiss, it was Janet's signal of sexual surrender but he also knew her body wouldn't feel it as pleasurably as her mind did. He didn't accept though he certainly didn't turn her down. He'd promised they'd find a way to work around the lasting affects Jackson Overstreet had caused her delicate body.

Eddie thought as he kissed her, He knew she needed to feel his presence and touch not just the release of sexual tension and he wanted to give that to her, though he wasn't sure how to do it properly but he was going to do his damnedest.

Eddie rolled onto his side to face her and while looking right at her made calculated moves to caress her body putting as much anticipation as he could into everyone. He treated her as if she were the most vulnerable woman on earth having giving him the chance to touch her. Janet didn't so much as blink an eye as Eddie began to rearrange her clothing to facilitate his endeavours.

He was taking from her but strickly to please her body that was so needy at the moment. Eddie thought the best way to help Janet achieve closeness and sexual gratification was with his all time favorite non intercourse foreplay position. He started kissing her ankles and working his way back up her body. They were feet to head at the start of his gentle kissing and remainded that way as he gently removed her panties . Actually the height difference meant Janet's breasts fell right at Eddie's lap. He could feel her body against his and still preform one of his favorite acts. Eddie always leaned over her a little so she didn't have to hold her leg at an odd angle and she'd always helped him out by twisting her hips just right for him. He was slow and tender doing his best to make love to her that way and he had to do to same helpless act when she decided to take him into her control as well. When he felt her unbuckling his belt he stopped and just watched her take him in her mouth and after a moment went right back to her body neither having uttered a word.

Eddie had since learned Janet didn't need to be told when he was going to release, she always knew and had even asked him not to say anything because it made her feel as though it cheapened the whole situation and though he nearly had a heart attack the first time he let her go on instinct she did fine though she waited until the last possible second, he was still a bit nervous about it but he found a new level of pleasure in turning that burden over and just enjoying the sensation.

When Janet's body tremored she pulled away from Eddie though his wasn't all that close to climaxing himself. When he looked to her fully expecting tears that's what he got. Janet sat up tears trickling down her face and he sat up to face her cupping her face in his hand and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Please" Janet whispered tears dripping into his hand as she rubbed her face against his calloused skin.

"Please" She was a bit louder crying even more into Eddie's confusing stare

"Please" She need not have to ask again as Eddie kissed her back onto the bed horrified of causing her pain, he striped both of them tenderly the eased on top of Janet in fear of what he was about to do to the woman he loved.

"Janet?" He whimpered hoping she changed her mind but her desperation was still there. "I don't want to hurt you, please don't ask me to"

"You have to, Eddie I need you"

"I love you" He closed his eyes dropping his head against hers as he entered her body. Finding her tight as expected from the sex they'd been having non-stop since they got back together, he knew she was starting to become tender during their union earlier in the day. He stopped just barely inside of her.

"Look at me" She told him and he did as his tears feel against hers and he entered her. She stared him right into the eye as he just rocked inside of her seeing the discomfort on her face. Eddie did feel some relief of guilt when she panted out through climax but it was the relaxing of her body afterwords that shook him. Almost instantly her body eased and opened up to him, her whimper of pain was gone, her face was no longer stressed and he slowly, reluctantly and a gently as any man ever had slid in and out of her until he released. He pulled out almost instantly gathering her into his arms squeezing her tighter than he should, crying as he kissed her.

"Don't ever do that to me again" He whispered out of breath from the emotional strain of it all.

"I have to"

"Why? We don't have to do that to know we love each other, baby"

"We're going to do it again because we love each other" Janet pulled back to look up at him. "My doctor thinks it will help because not all of my problem is from delivery Eddie. It's me because I'm afraid of getting hurt, I think I've just been so worried about having to face losing another child that my mind is making my body work against me. They have a term of it and overcoming the fear is the only thing that's going to help us"

"Janet are you afraid of losing another child or of not being able to give your child a father"

"It's been both but I truly believe you would make a wonderful father, baby"

"I can't promise nothing will go wrong but I can promise I would be with you ever step of the way."

"I know, that's why we had to do this. I have to get over the fear and I can only do it if you're right there with me. If we don't work through it, we're either going to be living with it or start the shots"

"Why can't we just live with it, didn't he say it would just take some time"

"Yes, but if we don't actually live with it and just keep avoiding it, it's never going to get better"

"Both of those options cause you pain, there's got to be one that causes me pain instead"

"There is less sex, but that one hurts me to." Janet sat up wrapping the sheet around her. "Eddie, I know we haven't technically said for better or worse but can you be strong enough to help me. I know how much I'm asking of you and I hate doing this to you but I need you"

"I love you enough to do it but I also love that you love me enough to ask me to" They hugged tightly "Just know how guilty it's going to make me feel"

"In that case can I use that guilt to talk you into taking me dancing?"

"If you're really up to it and not just trying to make mom happy, you can"

"I just told your aunt I lost a child and asked you to have uncomfortable sex with me, I'm pretty sure I've caught onto this whole make my self happy thing"

They forced themselves to desert the bed, Janet made Eddie put the sheets in the washing machine, there would be no more sex before they left in the morning and she was already feeling gross that they'd done it not once or even twice but three times without changing the sheets and there was no way she was going to leave that for Madeline. Janet dug fresh sheets out of the closet and Eddie grinned at her the whole time they were making the bed, neither completely dressed.

Janet had just stepped back into her dress "Zip me up" Eddie did and she turned around snatching the tie from his neck, she didn't need him to wear a tie he was sexy enough without it.

"You ready" She asked brushing her hair

"In a minute, I need to talk to you for a second" He had walked up behind her and she turned around to face him. He lifted her onto the dresser.

"Get comfortable, it might take a minute"

"I need to ask you some things, things that I really need to know so will you promise me that no matter how stupid or uncomfortable they are you'll answer me truthfully?" He rested his hands on her hips taking a deep breath as she nodded yes.

"Do you really love me, for me more than any other man that could stand where I'm standing in your life now" She knew her son and family was being exluded and he was asking from a lovers standpoint

"Yes"

"Do you really like the ring and do you really want to marry me and do you really want to wait to announce it"

"I love the ring, I can't wait to marry you and I want a chance to answer you"

"Okay, here's the big one. Can I give Jason my last name when I give it to you. I know how ridiculous that sounds but he's part of you and you're all of what makes me. I know my aunt made you sad thinking about having never had the chance to hold him but I think you did, the swing on the front porch. We got to hold him together and I'm so blessed to have been there with you for that." Janet's eyes flooded her face.

"I miss him so much, Eddie. I know how ridiculous that sounds when I never got to be with him but you're right he's part of me and I would love to share him with you." She buried her face into his chest.

mumbling he couldn't understand a word she was saying " I want to have you're baby"

"What?"

"I want to have a baby, sooner rather than later"

"I thought you wanted to walk down the isle"

"I do but as soon as I'm at the other end of it..." She ginned, shrugging her shoulders and pouting her lip

"That's what you want, because you're ready not just because you miss Jason, or I asked you to marry me or we've been talking about babies a lot today?"

"I want more than anything to have the chance to be a mommy and to see you be a daddy, but only if it's together."

"Okay, our honeymoon it is then." Eddie kissed her

"I'll call my doctor and set up an appointment for us in a few weeks"

"US, as in I'll go with you"

"Yes, and I'll go with you."

"All right, but can we not tell the guy's or girls who will tell the guy's that we're doing this"

Janet looked at him suspiciously "If you can tell me why"

"Becuase they will be singing that stupid sitting in a tree song until you're pregnant" She smirked understanding fully how the marching morons were.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, but I'm going to wait to ask you that way it'll be damn near impossible for you to say no"

"That's so not fair, Latekka"

"Is there anything you want to know?"

"Yes"

"Well, what is it?"

"I know you love me because you're always wrapped around my finger" They both laughed "So I want to know a few less than important things"

"Like?"

"How many women have you slept with?"

"One. The others weren't exactly what I'd call a real woman" Janet knew what he meant

"Nice try, really good answer but I want to know" He leaned forward and whispered it in her ear.

"Counting me?" He nodded yes "That's only like half of what I thought it was"

"Good Lord woman, I know I got around but I ain't John Holmes"

"Alright, a tougher one. Best night of sex in your life?"

"That's easy, the first night we made love. It was the first time I'd ever made love to a woman" Eddie blushed "I know I sucked at it but my heart was in it"

"It didn't suck, I'll never forget what it felt like the first time you touched me" Eddie mumbled _me either_ back at her.

"Look at me, tell me you want to spend the rest of your life raising babies with me and that's what we'll do. You'll never see me self conscience or need to tell me you love me again for me to know it"

"Janet, I never thought I'd get the chance to do this but I want to spend the next twenty years or so raising babies and the fifty after that just growing old with you and doing just like mom did today"

"What?"

"Slipping the whole baby discussion in so she can get grandchildren faster" Eddie chuckled hugging her and helping her down from the dresser

"I think we should go dancing before we start something we can't finish" Janet whispered against his lips

--

"Do you think I should call and make sure their okay. They looked so upset when they went to lay down and my graceful sister didn't help running her mouth about first born children"

"She didn't"

"She did, she told me she handled it really well and actually told her she'd lost a child but I haven't had a chance to talk to Janet and after what happened earlier"

"What did you do?" David asked scolding and Madeline explained the previous on goings

"Give them some time, you can't fix everything and the whole point of being a parent or a therapist is to help them learn to do it on their own."

"See" David nodded his head towards the door as Janet and Eddie came in.

--


	87. A little change in my pocket

"Come here, we can do that later" Eddie tossed their suitcase off the bed. Janet had already opened it to put their things away and clothes landed all over the floor.

Eddie pulled her down and wrapped his arms and legs around her. "Do you hear that?"

"I do. Peace and Quite, it's wonderful isn't it"

"It's not as good as hearing you call out my name but it's a close 2ND"

"We're not going to have it for long, I've never seen a quiet baby Eddie"

"We'll just get ear plugs and one of those monitors that flash"

"You think you're so smart don't ya"

"Well I've got you that's enough to make any man a little smug"

--

"Can I ask you something last night when I said something about making us an appointment with my doctor you freaked a little. Talk to me."

"I didn't freak, I squirmed. There's a big difference and you already know about me going to the Doctor before we had sex but I didn't tell you that I also got roped into a prostate exam among other things" Janet giggled

"It's not funny if you're the one bent over the table and I didn't know testing for everything meant sperm count as well. Apparently I've got good swimmers, I've got the results if you want to look at them"

"So the doctor..." She tried not to grin but was hopeless

"Yes, so can we please not talk about it"

"Hey baby, I thought it would be a good idea for both of us to get checked out before we started trying but if you don't want to..."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind but if I have to do that again it'll be by my own doing...or yours" Eddie offered

"They have a room for that but I doubt you'll have to do more than have your blood checked. I on the other hand will be stuck with another vaginal exam"

"You're doctors a man right?" Eddie didn't like it

"Yes, but there's a woman that works with him so sometimes I see her, it just depends but it'll probably be her for this"

-------------

"Eddie" Janet whispered as they were lying close and still

"Yeah"

"Can we put Latekka on Jason's headstone when we get married."

"We don't have to wait until we get married, and I think we should pick out a new stone. You're never going to get anywhere with your grief until you actually start grieving like you need to."

"I love you"

"I love you to, more than you can imagine" He squeezed her even tighter.

--

New year's Eve Day arrived and Hannah showed up on Janet's doorstep to borrow a pair of shoes to go with her dress for that evening.

Janet pulled out of Eddie's embrace "That's probably Hannah" She wiped at her eyes

"Go wash your face I'll get it"

"Give her a minute, she's in the bathroom" Eddie said once he invited Hannah inside

"What's wrong?"

"She just needs a minute"

"You look like you need a couple yourself. Is something wrong Eddie?"

"Every thing's fine Hannah, it's just been a rough day."

"What did you say..."

"Eddie's not to blame for anything, Hannah." Janet came out of her room and Eddie hugged and kissed her. "I'm going to take a shower so my steam doesn't interfere with your hair later. If you need me..."

"Sweetie, are you okay? What happened you were doing so good "

"I'm fine, we just went to pick out a new headstone and it just really got to me because it felt like it was just happening. But Eddie's right I needed to do it."

"Eddie thought making you pick out a headstone for Jason was a good idea."

"Yes and it really was Hannah. I haven't had any closure I've always felt like he was just stolen from me and I couldn't find him but now I think I can stop looking."

"Okay" Hannah hugged her best friend tightly

"We put his whole name on it" Janet mumbled into Hannah's hair

"Are you sure your ready to face that. People are rude and will ask" Janet just wiped the remainder of the tears away.

"You have know idea, especially since it's going to say Jason M. Latekka" Janet looked at Hannah's shocked expression when she grabbed her hand looking at the ring. "Eddie asked me if he could give Jason his last name when he gave it to me"

"He propsed? When?"

"Christmas Eve in the snow in this park near his mom's house, he was planning on doing it tonight but I gave him the football and he decided he couldn't wait" She managed a giggle when she needed it most

"Why haven't you told anyone, it's been a week!" Hannah was in shock "Wait! What foot ball?"

"You can't say anything Hannah, you have to keep your trap shut and Karen helped me steal his Hail Eddie ball"

"You stole something! without me!? Why can't anyone know you're engaged?"

"You'll see tongiht, I promise. Just promise me you want say anything"

"I promise, but there better be a good reason"

"There is" Eddie answered and Hannah got up to hug him

"Do you have any idea how good a man you are, Eddie Latekka?"

"I think I must be pretty damn good at something becasue I've got Janet" Eddie huged her back. "Yeah well your both lucky to have each other."

--

Janet loved being wrapped in Eddie arms under a blanket in the bed of his truck. This time it made a nice fluffy spot for them. Janet had her ring on and wasn't giving it up until the second before she walked into Sully's and maybe not even then.

"So the fireworks are pretty good this year." Eddie said into her ear as the show started.

"Probably becasue we're not freezing to death this time" Janet laughed

"It's loud"

"They are fireworks Eddie, they are supposed to be loud"

"Good that way we can be as loud as we want to be" Eddie pulled the covers over their head.

"What are doing?"

"If I'm lucky, I'll be out doing the show with my own fireworks" He kissed her neck and it didn't take long for them to be naked and rolling around in the bed of his truck.

"What's so funny" Eddie asked still inside of Janet trying to catch his breath

"They lasted longer than you" Eddie could still hear the loud cracking and laughed as he rolled off of Janet pulling the covers back down to breath. Both warm as could be snuggled against each other naked beneath the covers.

"Yours had a better bang to it" Janet giggled snuggling even further into Eddie's arms.

"I was going to ask you to marry me out here tonight"

"Before, during or after we had sex"

"I'm not sure" He ginned like a school boy looking down at her.

"During would have been interesting that's for sure" They laid together skin on skin long after the fireworks show was over. Eddie had all but decided to leave the guy's on their own and they both kept ignoring their ringing phones. Finally gettind dressed Eddie opened Janet's door stopping her before she got in.

"Come on let's do this right" Eddie got down on one knee "Janet will you do the honor of becoming my wife"

"Yes" She leaned down kissing him holding his face with both of her cold hands only to be interrupted by Eddie's phone ringing again.

"Tell them your coming" She giggled

--

"Dude, it's almost eleven. Where the hell have you been"

"I'm on my way, just hold on."

"Is Nicky with you"

"No, he's not there?!"

"Nuu uhhh, Aubrey is though. She's madder than hell becasue he just disappeared yesterday without a word."

"He didn't"

"He did now get your ass down here, I can't do this alone."

--

They had just gotten in the truck when Eddie's phone rang again.

"Where the hell are you at" Eddie was harsh

"I'm on my way I'll be there in Five minutes, is she there she want answer her phone?"

"Ickey said she was, I'm not there yet"

"What goes on Nick, don't do this if your going to leave her at the alter"

"It's fine Eddie, have some faith in me man"

--

"This isn't going to be good. Ronnie's not there becasue Lacey's sick, Nick's doing god knows what and Ickey's about to freak"

"It'll be fine Eddie. Give them a chance. They'll get it together when you get there"

"They shouldn't need me, they should be doing it on their own."

"You had Sully" She had a point.

"God I'm glad I aked you before this mess tonight. I'd have to kill them if they messed up your proposal."

--

Nick beat Eddie there and walked up behind Aubrey covering her eyes. "Guess Who?"

"It couldn't possibably be Nicholson Garrett becasue..." She turned around to see Gaberiel standing next to him

"Come on, give the man a break it wasn't easy finding me" She hugged Nick whispering a thank you

"Give the man a break, he's here isn't he" She turned lose of him to hug her dad.

--

"I thought the two of you were getting a divorce" Darcey asked her mom surprised to see her and her father in the Ridge together.

"We don't really want to talk about it right now, it's about to be New Years"

"So is there going to be any banging in the New Year or not between the two of ya?" Ickey had a way with words.

"Nick's back" Darecy pointed out knowing Ickey was worried he'd left again and greatful to change the subject..

"Excuse me for a second, I've got some ass to chew" Ickey headed straight for Nick

--

"Let's go, Nicky G." Ickey pushed Nick away from Aubrey and against the wall

"Where to hell have you been, first you and then Eddie ain't showed and her dad's here and knows what's up so I've got to do it and man how could the two of you leave me hanging like that" Ickey voice was ever bit as shrill as it was the day Eddie fired him.

"I wanted Gaberiel to be here and the man was a bit difficult to find and Eddie just walked through the door so calm down, it's going to be fine. We just need to grab him and do this"

"I guess you aint noticed but baby bro aint here to start the show cause his wife ain't feeling so hot but youd known that if you hadn't bailed on me again"

"Ickey, calm down man we can still do it"

"Okay then we'll just do it" Ickey mocked him when he walked off . Ickey more closely reselmbled a child throwing a fit then he did a grown man.

"You Ready" Sully walked up to Eddie.

"I guess so, what did you pick out"

"You're singing?"

"You bet your ass he's singing. We made a deal Latekka" Sully headed to the guy running Karokee

"So not obivious, dude"

"Actually, he made me promise to sing what ever he picked in exchange for giving you the day off "

"You did that for me?" She snuggled him in close

"I did but if I'm going down the guy's are going with me"

"Eddie if you change what the plan was, they'll flip"

"A little flip didn't hurt me did it"

"No, it's was perfect. " Their kiss gained attention from the crowd

"Maybe if we loosen them up a bit, it'll be easier for them. I've got to do two so do me a favor and get them something strong."

Janet grabbed Rooster and asked him for a few glasses and the strongest liquor they had. She didn't want to talk to him but he was there and the other workers were busy. Eddie whispered to Sully and Rooster brought the tray of drinks to him.

"I've got a special treat for you tonight but it's going to take a minute so bare with us. Big O, Physical Phil, Nicky G, Ickey come on." Sully made the announcement

"What's up, we've kinda got plans" Nick asked as Sully handed them all a shot.

"Yeah and if you plan on proposing in my bar, it's going to cost ya." He laughed as they all fought the burn

"We're sorta already married" Owen and Phil pointed out

"Yeah, but your buddies are going to need you" Sully handed them all another round

"For what" Nick asked

"You're going to be Latekka's back up singers" And yet another round

"Ohh no"

"Ohhh yes" Eddie informed Ickey

"What are we singing?" Owen wanted to know

"You'll see when you get up there" The 4th round damn near killed them.

--

"I know they can't sing worth a crap, but Latekka's supposed to be a man of his word and I'm holding him to it. Two songs of my choosing. He'll probably never make a deal with me to get you another day off again Meadows so you better enjoy becasue his buddies are going to kill him for this.

"There's no way in hell, I'm singing that" Eddie said lound and clear over the microphone back to Sully when the screen came up

"Man of your word" Sully shouted back as the place was quiet waiting for Knight's Ridges most notorious to start

"Yeah, but this is like a week off... with pay"

"She's not worth it?"

"Ohh she's definatly worth it"

"What the hell are we singing" Ickey asked from behind taking his seat with his make shift drum sticks. Phil at the microphone in the back with Owen and Nick with pathitic air gutairs up front with Eddie.

"Dude, if they don't say yes. You're toast" Nick covered his mic to lean in and whisper to Eddie.

"Mine already did" Eddie whipered back about the time the music started and Ickey overheard.

"DUDE!"

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The applause was loud and Sully had moved the girls right up front during the first song. "Ladies that was for my amusment but this ones for you" He informed them then went back to working behind his bar to watch.

Owen and Phil ditched the three leaving them all with a microphone. Eddie grabbed Janet's hand pulled her to stand next him and he sang mostly to her, he hung onto her like she was going to vanish into thin air.

_I got a little change in my pocket going jingle lingle ling  
want to call you on the telephone baby I give you a ring  
but each time we talk I get the same old thing  
always no huggin no kissin until I get a wedding ring  
my honey my baby don't put my love upon no shelf  
she said don't give no lines and keep your hands to yourself_

Eddie spun Janet into a twirl. Pulling her back against him tight. Janet had gotten him use to dancing in public but he was down right bumping and grinding curtitsy of the 2 other rounds the guy's had between songs.

_Cruel baby baby baby why you want to treat me this way  
you know I'm still your lover boy I still feel the same way  
that's when she told me a story 'bout free milk and a cow  
and she said no huggin no kissin until I get a wedding vow  
my honey my baby don't put my love upon no shelf  
she said don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself_

Janet motioned to the guys to go ahead and they departed their beloved stage walking towards Aubrey and Darcey. Eddie kept singing for them and Janet stood by him as he hugged her close.

_you see I wanted her real bad and I was about to give in  
that's when she started talkin' true love started talkin' about sin_

Nick and Ickey looked at each other, took a deep breath and got down on one knee pulling out the ring boxes and opening them

_I said honey I'll live with you for the rest of my life  
she said no huggin no kissin until you make me your wife  
my honey my baby don't put my love on no shelf  
she don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself._

Eddie planted a kiss on Janet that would top last years kiss and the next 70 years. "I love you" He said into the microphone for all the world to hear and she said it right back.

_--_

"Darcey, will you p...p...p... pleassssssssssse marry me?" Ickey couldn't help but be Ickey even in proposal

"Aubrey, will you be my wife?... please?" He chuckled a foot away from Ickey

The girls just looked at one another then back to the tipsy men that were having trouble staying balanced on one knee. Darcey leaned forward and managed to bust Ickey's nose as it didn't take much to knock him over she landed right ontop of him in the middle of the floor as she mumbled yes while kissing him.

"Yes, Nick Garrett. I'll marry you" Their kiss was a bit more delicate

"You alright man" Eddie asked over the microphone and Ickey just gave a thumbs up as he was still kissing Darcey where he laid and everyone laughed

"My turn, I jumped the gun Christmas Eve so Ms. Meadows have you decided on the date you're willing to become Mrs. Latekka?" Eddie put the Microphone to her face

"I have"

"And"

"October 15th" Eddie kissed her again, full open mouth with lots of tongue and a desire that couldn't be confused for any other.

"That's a yes by the way" Eddie proudly announced before departing the stage.

--

"Alright that's enough boys, celebrate at home" Sully announced. Owen helped Ickey up from the floor. Aubrey was still staring at Nick. Hannah and Ray were shocked. Hannah uneasy that Nick just proposed infront of her to a woman that wasn't her and Ray uneasy that it bothered Hannah to start with.

"Allright before I start the countdown are there any other announcements, proposals, statements, declarations or of the like I need to know about? Don't be shy hands up" Of cousre Phils went up

"Pass the boy the mic"

"I would just like for everone to know that in roughly 7 and a half very short months, Hedi and myself will be blessed with our very own little pizza pie"

"Hedi?" Nick mumbled

"Oh my god she's pregnant, Ickey" Darcey was truly happy for them and all those expecting though she would not be. All the girls hugged pizza girl but quickly finding their other halves when Sully begin to count down.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow" Gaberile kissed Aubrey on the cheek "Congratulations" and he was gone again.

"Four...Three. Two...One" The kissing began and after Ickey's nose took all it could they broke apart to see her parents locked in a pasionate exchange.

"Happy New Year, Cranberry" "Happy New Year Owen" Owen kissed her again and it was the start of a new life and year for them.

--

"Hannah Jane" Ray had to call her name so she'd turn towards him instead of Nick and Aubrey

--

"Nick, don't you ever do that to me again" Aubrey nearly bit him

"I'm sorry, I wanted him to be here"

"I know, but next time don't just leave me, you scared me to death"

"I know, I'm sorry" He kissed her again.

--

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to get out of here and celebrate at home"

"Me to but if it's a girl can we name her pepper?"

"What?"

"Pepper..."

"Our very own lilttle piece of perpperoni, yeah we can do that"

--

"Mr. Latekka is there any chance I can take you home and do really naughty things to you"

"I would say there is a very good chance you could do that"

"You would"

"But it's going to have to wait a little longer because I have some very naughty things I would like to do to you first and the thing is I don't know if I can wait until we get home"

"Well I have an idea that might help you out a little."


	88. Left out of the plans

The second Janet turned the lock on the stock room they began striping each other just enough to get the job done. Right up against the wall like before only this time it was a happy union.

"Shit baby, I need you now" Eddie called to her as his mouth smothered hers

"Alright my stock rooms not for rent" Sully banged on the door.

"Good I'm not paying" Eddie replied back Sully shook his head and walked off

Eddie slid into her with slow force full thrusts and the entirety of the staff could hear how well a job he did though Sully was the only one who knew who was actually in there.

"Son of a bitch baby, you've got to drive home I don't think I can walk even"

"Mmmmmmmm, I don't need you to walk" She whispered kissing his neck. Once they pulled apart and slipped out un-noticed they headed home for an overdue shower and their bed.

--

"Ms. Meadows and the future Mr. Meadows I presume" Janet's doctor came in the room. Closing the door behind her.

She took a seat behind her desk and Janet felt Eddie squeezing her hand, tightly. "Don't I know you" She said looking up at Eddie and Janet nearly got sick.

"You have got to be kidding me, HER?" He asked Janet more nervous than she'd ever seen Eddie including the proposal.

"What?" Janet wanted to cry. She couldn't even have a doctor that Eddie hadn't nailed.

"Ahh, yes Mr. Latekka" She looked at Eddie's file and the copy of his medical records that had been requested by Janet's usual male doctor.

"I didn't think you'd ever step foot in a doctor's office again, Ms. Meadows your quite the lucky lady if he's willing to see me again."

"I'm just lucky he didn't know it was you" Janet giggled realizing the connection and Eddie let out a deep breath of air.

"Alright, lets get busy. First I just want to say I'm glad you came in before you started trying to conceive, so many couples run into problems unexpectedly after months of trying and it can be a strain to say the least and being stressed out only makes the probability of conceiving that much less likely"

"I know how it works but it can't be that hard or else there wouldn't be babies everywhere you look to start with"

"I'm sure you get the basics, but let me tell you it's a lot harder to get pregnant when your trying than it is when your not. Nature steps in sometimes just when you think your ready and puts a few bumps in the road. On average it could take a year"

"It's not that long when you think about it that's only 12 chances. Lets just break it down and make sure we understand the mechanics of it."

She explained in detail all the words Eddie had never liked to hear, even going over the diagrams she had. Once that was over with and Eddie was enlightened far beyond what he thought he knew and light years away from Health class they moved on to the actual exam part of it.

"Eddie" He perfered being called by his first name since Janet was still Meadows. Dr. Williamson looked through his chart. "Normally I wouldn't do another test when ones been done so recently but you substained some pretty major injuries, it wouldn't hurt just to be sure. Your last blood work looked good and it was just a month ago so just the cup today. Janet you on the other hand aren't so lucky."

"I figured as much"

The doctor gave Eddie instructions for his room activities and once he was done having made quick work of the job he joined Janet where she had just gotten on the table and waiting for the doctor to come back.

"You know this would have helped a few minutes ago" Eddie peaked inside the paper gown.

"You made record time as it was, any faster and your cup would have missed it "

"That's probably because I haven't had sex with my fiance in days"

"Well if you can hold off another hour, she's all yours" Eddie was busted by the doctor and he quickly took a seat next to Janet's head.

"And you wonder why we send them first" Janet's doctor joked with her. Eddie wasn't missing a second of the breast exam as the doctor stood on the other side of the table.

"Has the discomfort eased any since your last appointment" She asked performing the vaginal exam

"After orgasm, it's like nothing's wrong at all, and as long as we don't try it to often it there's never a problem"

"Is the discomfort lasting the same amount of time or is it getting shorter every time"

"It's only when he first penetrates me now" Janet thoroughly embarrassed Eddie

"We're going for slow entry aren't we Mr. Latekka"

"Yes, but she doesn't like it" Eddie answered surprising all of them and embarrassing Janet as he returned the favor.

"And after orgasm, how does she feel" The doctor wasn't being nosy just wanting to get a good idea of what was going on from both perspectives.

"Perfect, I just feel like an ass getting her there sometimes"

"Don't, your helping her believe it or not. I would however recommend you having orgasm before penetration when you feel that tense" Dr. Williamson explained to Janet "If you can get your mind past that idea and separate it from sex, I'm pretty sure your both going to enjoy a much more fulfilling sex life.

"It's fullfilling now" Eddie defended almost insulted

"Do you have any problems achieving orgasm?"

"No" Janet answered simply and Eddie coughed trying not to laugh

"Is there something you'd like to share with us Mr. Latekka?"

"No, I'm fine" Janet dared him with a look

"Once you start trying to conceive I'm going to recommend refraining from oral sex while your ovulating along with excessive foreplay" They got what she meant by her look. "You don't want to introduce any unnecessary germs that might cause an infection in early pregnancy"

"Janet do you mind if I show Mr. Maturity something?"

"No, he's seen it all before" She looked over at Eddie who was pale as a ghost now.

"It's fine, you better get use to it now once you see me give birth you'll never be the same"

"I just want to explain to you where she's having a problem." Eddie reluctantly got up from his chair and looked over Janet's leg. The doctor pulled the paper sheet out of the way so he could actually see since he wasn't exactly trying to. She explained to him and showed him where she was having a problem. She had to check Janet's sensitivity anyway so she did it while Eddie watched gaining some knowledge of how to make it better for Janet.

Eddie helped her sit up when she was done. "Before you get dressed I want you to reconsider the shots. It would be best for you to get as far past this before you get pregnant as you can. The shots want be an option then and if you give birth vaginally it could set you back all over again or possibly worse than after the first time you gave birth.

"She doesn't want to" Eddie spoke up quickly.

"I understand but I feel sure you would only need a few. I think you've gone as far as your going to on your own any more improvement is going to have to come medically assisted"

"Okay" Janet said so quickly and it shocked Eddie

"Baby"

"It's fine, I'm tired of living with it. I can handle a few shots"

"I'll be back in a minute and we'll get it over with"

--

"Are you sure you want to do this" Eddie asked as if he were getting the shot

"Yes"

"But we pretty much can do it when ever we want to now and I just don't want you to..."

"Eddie, it's fine. I'm a big girl and it'll be okay as long as your here with me"

Eddie stood at Janet's head leaned over holding her hands and looking upside down into her eyes as the Doctor and nurse managed to cause Janet more pain than he'd ever seen her in let alone imagined happening to that part of her body. He thought she was going to squeeze his fingers off.

"Okay, that's it.I'm done. Just lay there for a few minutes until you feel like you can sit up" Eddie wiped the tears from her cheek leaning down to kiss her softly.

Dr. Williamson walked around to talk to her. "No sex for 24 hours after that I think you'll be pleased with the results. I also want you to stop taking the birth control after you finish this month. It can take a while to clear out of your system but there's the chance it might not so if you don't want to get pregnant this soon I suggest an alternative method for now. Take the vitamins and chart for me and with a little luck it want take very long."

"I'll let you know when I get the results back on your blood work but the vitamins I gave you should be fine. Mr. Latekka it wouldn't hurt you to reduce your alcohol intake and a multi vitamin wouldn't hurt either at your age"

"She makes me feel like an old man on purpose doesn't she?" He managed to make Janet laugh

"Hey do you think we can take this table home" Eddie said standing at the foot helping her up slowly"

"If you lay down on it and let me give you a few shots we can" She laughed back but he knew she was in pain.

--

"How is it that there are babies born every second in this world to people who weren't expecting it but we have to nearly have you mutilated just to get ready to try?" Janet was on her side laying nearly on top of Eddie on the couch one leg beside him the other hooked over him trying to relieve the discomfort she was sure having at the moment.

"We didn't have to but , I want to do everything we can to make sure we have a healthy baby."

He wanted to tell her she would but he couldn't guarantee that. It was up to God and he knew better than messing with the man upstairs so he simply replied "I know" kissing the top of her head.

"Do you really feel like an old man?"

"A little, I'm 29 which means if we don't get you pregnant in the first couple of months I'll be 31 when the baby's born and that means I'll be 49 when they graduate and probably 55 or 60 before we get grand kids and if we end up with extremely pernicious grand kids we might actually get a great grand child before we die"

"Awwww, baby. Stop worrying, we'll just enjoy what we have, there's no need to rush it and please don't have a mid life crisis on me now"

"I'm not having a mid life crisis, I just had to have sex with a cup" That made them both laugh

"Janet, what if somethings wrong and I can't give you a baby"

"What?, your last test was fine Eddie and your as healthy."

"I know but Dr. Williamson wanted to test again.. what if??"

"Do you have reason to believe that part of you might be injured that badly?" He didn't answer just stared at her

"My god Eddie, you didn't say anything. How bad?"

"Lets just say I didn't necessarily need those meds to keep me from having sex"

"What did your doctor say?"

"He thought I would be fine once the swelling was gone, nothing actually ruptured but it didn't feel good"

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, it did the night we went at it in the stock room but mostly just afterwards. It hurt for a while when I would release but it's doesn't bother me at all now"

"We'll figure out our options then if necessary but I would think you'd know by now if there was a problem"

"I hope your right" Eddie kept the rest of his fears over it to himself.

--

"Can I be completely honest with you for a second"

"I would hope you always were"

"I am but I really don't want to wait until October to get married"

"It's only seven months"

"I know, but we've only been together 16 months and it seems like a lifetime ago that I first kissed you"

"It'll go by faster than you think"

"I hope so because I can't wait to start trying to get you pregnant"

"You can't wait to stop using condoms again, you aren't fooling anybody" Janet laughed

"That to but there's just something satisfying and sexy as hell about it"

"So getting me pregnant is going to make you feel like more of a man"

"Damn straight woman and don't forget it"

"Just think in as little as 16 months we could be holding our baby"

"It could be 9 months and like 21 hours"

"Shut up" Janet playfully slapped at him

--

"What's for dinner?" Janet asked Eddie

"You're asking me what's for dinner?"

"Hey you got to have sex with a cup remember I'm the one who had it with a needle" Janet pointed out

"I don't mind cooking dinner, you know that I'm just shocked your willing to let me in the kitchen is all"

"My stuff hurts, Eddie you can do whatever you want to tonight and I wouldn't care"

"Does that mean I can sit around in my boxers, with my feet on the table, a beer and chips watching a movie that has nearly as much skin as it does violence "

"I don't care as long as I don't have to get up"

"Deal" Eddie replaced his leg with a pillow between her knees and got up to fix dinner

--

"Who is it" Eddie called and Janet just looked at him for being lazy

"Hannah"

"It's open" He called again

"This is what you do now that you never come to see me anymore" Hannah asked taking a seat in the chair trying to pretend Eddie wasn't in just his jeans and Janet wasn't in Just his shirt. Neither caring enough to cover up. Eddie was still eating his second plate of dinner. Janet had already stretched back out on the couch.

"What are you up to" Janet asked as Eddie eased her legs out of his lap to take their plates to the sink.

"Not much, I just thought I would check on you, since I never see you anymore"

"What's wrong"

"Me and Ray are having a little disagreement" Hannah got up and flopped down on the couch to vegg with Janet like they always did when they needed to do some girl talk. Janet cringed when she flopped down.

"What's wrong with you"

"Nothing I'm just a little sore, I went to my gynecologist today"

"What did he do to you"

"It's a long story"

"I've got time"

"You first"

"Ray still thinks I'm still having feelings for Nick just because I got a little upset that he proposed right in front of me" Hannah was in denial

"Do you blame him? Come on Hannah you went pale as a ghost."

"I know" Hannah played with the fringe on the pillow "But it's just because it hurt so badly that he left the way he did. I'll always feel rejected because of it"

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better but your going to have to do this one on your on."

"Thanks a lot"

"I'm sorry but your the only one that can make you happy, I had to learn it and so do you."

"I know, but it sucks"

"Life sucks sometimes, but if it didn't we wouldn't get to enjoy the good parts when they come"

"Are you two on something I should know about?"

"No, we're just happy"

"Why?"

"Because we love each other, we're getting married and ready to deal with whatever life throws at us"

"No, it's more than that. What are the two of you up to?"

"Nothing?" Janet replied as Eddie came back into the living room.

"Tell her if you want to?" Eddie bent down kissing her on the forehead

"I don't want to"

"Okay"

"Oh my God, Janet are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant and I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine but only if you promise me nothings wrong"

"Nothings wrong, I'm fine, we're fine and that's the end of the discussion"

"She's fine" Eddie retorted when Hannah looked at him

"In that case I'll let the two of you back to whatever it is that you were doing before I got here"

--

"How are you feeling" Eddie asked in a guilty sweet tone when he came home late to find Janet in the bed.

"I feel fine, how are you" She knew what he really wanted to know since he refrained from asking for sex for the past 48 hours instead of the 24 recommended on top of the days Janet made him wait before her exam.

"I'm in need of a shower but other than that I think I'm pretty good now that I'm finally home anyway" He kissed her sweetly

"Shower, you smell" Janet teased him knowing he'd been hard at work all day.

"I got done with the William's freakin' mansion today so I want have to work late anymore for the next couple of weeks" Eddie said from the bathroom as he undressed

"How is it you manage to get sweaty installing windows this time of year?"

"Because the Mrs. Williams doesn't work because she's to important to do anything other than her hair and nails all day and she had to have this big ass heater blowing all day which was fine except for the fact that it was blowing right on me the whole damn time"

"Aw, poor baby"

--

Janet gave him just enough time to get soaped up before she snuck into the shower with him. "Starting tomorrow your back to suiting up and after that your going to have a bigger purpose so you better enjoy tonight, it'll be the last time you get to have sex like this again."

"So we can..." Janet just nodded her head

"Ohh thank God" Eddie pined her against the shower wall "Last time?" she nodded again "We better make it count then, hadn't we" They both indulged in the hottest shower sex of their lives right then and there as the hot water pounded against their skin.

"Don't go far I'm not done with you"

"I certainly hope not" Eddie replied dropping his towel and pulling hers free.

--

Once they had both exhausted their selves they laid in bed talking.

"Why didn't you want to tell Hannah we were going to try for a baby as soon as we get married?"

"Aren't you the one that asked me not to say anything?"

"Yeah, but I never expected that would include Hannah"

"I don't know, I just don't want to share it with anyone but you."

"I can live with that but will you tell me why I'm getting left out of the wedding plans?"

"You're not"

"You haven't told me anything other than when, baby"

"Then you know as much as I do"

"You haven't started planning our wedding yet." Eddie was deeply concerned. "We're supposed to get married in like..." He started counting in his head

"You still haven't told me what kind of wedding you want"

"Like it matters, I thought you women came knowing what type of wedding you wanted"

"I guess so"

"Hey, talk to me" He lifted her chin up and could see the tears in her eyes

"I don't know" She started busting out in a full fledged cry and he held her

"It's okay baby we'll figure it out. I just thought that all women started planning weddings when they were like..." It dawned on Eddie that at that age she was burring her parents and a few years later her son, daydreaming about the perfect wedding wasn't possible when the three most important people in your life are gone.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I'd never thought about it either until Hannah asked me what I had in mind"

"I don't know what to do, I got some magazines and a stupid planner and tried but I couldn't make up my mind on anything. I'd honestly rather be picking out a nursery, that I can tell you what I want."

"Alright get the books and I'll help you, then you can tell me about the nursery" He was going to do the best he could

Janet got the fancy planner and the stack of magazines and they started looking, mostly Janet looking and Eddie making noises.

"Your going to have to at least tell me what we're picking out."

"Dress is off limits so start with tuxs. I've got a book somewhere" She finally found it and gave it to Eddie. "Tell me what you want"

"Hell I don't know, baby. What looks good?" He tuned pages until he actually found something he liked

"How about that one"

"I like that one, now we've just go to pick out a color for the vests and ties"

"What's wrong with whats in the picture"

"Nothing, I like it but the dresses can't be white"

"Allright then. Find me a bride" Eddie tore out the tux and laid it at the foot of the bed then the bride Janet tore out, one of which she'd never wear and put it next to the tux.

"Now find a dress that'll look good"

"What about that one if you like it"

"Pizza Girl and Aubrey don't have the chest for it"

"So you liked this one"

"Hannah will fall out of that"

"Problem solved" Eddie handed her the book with two pages of color cordinated mix and match

"No, I don't want differnt dresses"

"I have an idea, it's a little out there though" Eddie was sarcastic

"What"

"Just have a maid of honor and no brides maids"

"Who's going to be your best man?"

"Are you sure you don't want to elope?" He was avoiding that decision

"Eddie"

"I'll have to think on it."

"You do know if I just have Hannah, you can only have one"

"Pizza Girls going to be newly hatched so she'll have boobs, Allison and Aubrey will just have to stuff it" He tried to distract her

"You're a genius"

"What?"

"Alterations, baby. I'll just have them fitted so they look right"

"Okay" Eddie laughed at the amazing revelation she had

"Now if I can just decide on a color."

"Would you be at all interested in what I think would look nice?" He was trying to be sincere

"Maybe?"

"In that case I would go with Blackberry or Palm Beach Coral" He sounded so sarcastic

"Are you serious or just making fun of me"

"I'm serious, it's going to be October so go with Apples or Pumpkins" He was a man after all

"They're both pretty"

"Alright look at me, your making this way to hard. Which do you like orange or redish pinkish whatever"

"Blackberry"

"Alright then" Eddie tore the color out and laid it ontop of the dress

Janet flipped through the planner "Flowers?" She gritted her teeth

"There's alot more flowers than dresses, no wonder it takes a lifetime to do this"

"White Roses" She blurted out "Like you always give me"

"I think that's perfect" Eddie kissed her

"Ohh, the maids can carry red and since your wearing white the boutonnieres can be red to and the ones on the table solid white and the linens white we can put sash's on the chairs that are that blackberry color"

"See it's not so hard is it"

"We're no where near done yet"

"What's next"

" the cake, the food, where?"

"We don't have to do it all in one night do we"

"Not if you are you getting bored?"

"No, but I think we need help, so why don't when we get the basics figured out we just hire someone to do it all for us so we don't have to worry about anything but getting you pregnant"

"That's expensive, Hannah's not even going that route"

"Well Ray doesn't love her as much as I love you" Eddie had rolled over onto his back pulling her to lay on top of him.

"Do you mind if we get married at the church?"

"Of course not"

"We can have the reception at Sully's"

"I'm guessing we're talking about some pretty major decorations for that"

"Your paying, I don't mind" Eddie just smiled at her

"So are we going full dinner sort of thing or more of a..."

"Full formal dinner baby, I don't care what we eat but it's got to be served"

"Formal it is" They spent a few more minutes going over the details before the they made love all over them again. Three times in one night wasn't avoiding overdoing it but Eddie took it slow pleased to find that the shot really had helped and Janet eased after just a few strokes.


End file.
